The Ride
by And24Trina
Summary: "Female, 26, motorcycle accident, visible lacerations to… pretty much the entire right side" Nicole, the paramedic began to call out. "Internal bleeding..." Calzona AU fic kind of... Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Where will this ride lead? Rating T-M after ch. 20
1. Chapter 1

The Ride

Summary: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motor cycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache?

Chapter: 1/?

This is my first fic…. I'm giving this a try… hope you like it...

XxxxxxxxX

"Female, 26, motorcycle accident, visible lacerations to… pretty much the entire right side" Nicole, the paramedic began to call out. "Internal bleeding, possible her liver, there's an obvious break in the lower left leg"

"Stupid, Stupid…. Damn thrill seeking children, never get enough…. Trauma 2" Bailey ordered as she started shuffling towards the predestined bay. Once they entered the room, the surgeon began her exam on the un-conscious form. "Someone page ortho yet? I'm not getting a pulse in the ankle, and where is neuro?"

As the question mark formed on Bailey's question, Derek strolled in, quickly getting to work checking for pupil reaction. Shining his light repeatedly from one eye to the other. Each surgeon caught up with their own specialty trying to save this young, yet seemingly reckless life, no one heard the door crack open, and closed.

"Pupils even and reactive…" Derek began, but was cut off.

"She was wearing a helmet, I always make sure she wears a helmet" came through the defeated voice.

Eyes snapped up taking in the 6' 4", sandy blond, blue eyed form…. "Are you all going to tend to her leg? I applied the tourniquet in the field, but she needs an OR now if its going to be saved.

"Who are you?" the sharp response did little to deter the newcomer.

"Officer Daniel Robbins of the United States Navy, and the guy that would be saving that leg if I was allowed privilege to operate on my sister"

Taking in the military style cut, Derek stepped up… "Sir, we're going to need you to wait outside this room so we can work on your sister."

Undeterred, Daniel stood his ground, sizing up the neurosurgeon. Suddenly rushing through the door came aa very astute Latina, not up on all the details, but prepared to jump in. "Bailey…" began the cool voice of Dr. Callie Torres.

"Left leg, we have a break, and no pulse, tourniquet applied in the field. Looks pretty…" Bailey paused, wanting to spare possible negative outcomes in front of the patient's brother. "much like it's a goner, except, lucky for her, you were on call today."

Callie traced the limb, performing a quick cursory exam while taking in Bailey's assessment. "Is the OR set?" Callie eyed the nurse in the corner.

Holding the phone to her ear, awaiting a response from the other end. "Yes, we're all set" Kicking the brakes, the doctors took hold of the gurney, barreling towards the OR.

"Sir, we're getting her into the OR as quickly as possible. From my exam I can tell you, there is no immediate brain damage that I can see. I will still be getting her in for a head CT. Dr. Torres is going to be working on her leg, while Dr. Bailey handles and internal injuries possibly sustained during the crash." Derek assisted the blond man towards the family waiting area, while filling him in.

Able to take a step back for now "This Dr. Torres… is she the best you got?" Daniel inquired. Understanding the seriousness of his sister's leg injury.

"The best, this side of the Mississippi" came the proud response from Dr. Sheppard. "Dr. Torres will exhaust every possibility before she even allows the idea of amputation to enter her OR."

Rubbing his hands down his pants, Daniel exhaled the breath he had been holding since seeing his sister so harshly crash into the pavement, releasing his trained stature as he began taking a seat. "Dr…"

"Sheppard, Derek Sheppard, chief of neurosurgery" Derek offered.

"Thank you. And sir, I'm sorry for flexing back in the room… it's my little sister, I'm supposed to protect her."

If anyone could understand the actions of this family member, its Derek Sheppard. "No hard feelings, It's your family member on that table, I get it."

Derek stood there allowing his presence to be a support, as he watched emotion after emotion flash across the man's features. He could tell, there was more than this accident weighing on this man. "I'm going to check on things back there" he pointed his thumb behind him, motioning towards the double doors leading to the surgical OR's. " I will be sure to get you an update as soon as possible."

Placing his helmet on top of his leather jacket, Daniel momentarily took in the retreating form of the neurosurgeon. Leaning back with his fingers rubbing his temples, attempting to expel the stress of current events… "shit… momma can't take this right now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Let's get Sloan in here to work on these external lacerations" Bailey ordered one of the nurses. "Just because she's stupid, doesn't mean we can't fix her up right. How we looking down there Torres?"

Brow wrinkled, deep in concentration as if attempting to solve the world's most difficult math problem, Callie offered no response.

"Torres, hello, earth to Torres…." Bailey chimed, not particularly keen on a quiet OR.

"Ladies, you summoned?" Mark entered, dropping his towel to the floor, awaiting the nurse set to glove and gown hime. "What are we looking at?"

"This poor child was stupid enough to let a donor cycle introduce her to the pavement in a nasty way. Her entire right side, just for you" Bailey motioned as if displaying a lobster platter to the plastic surgeon.

"Let's take a look." Sloan eyed Torres across the table, noticing she had yet to offer any input. "Torres…." Mark dragged out the pronunciation in her name, dripping in his signature tone. "How's that leg looking for you?" Being her best friend, he knew how much the Latina wanted to save every limb that entered her OR.

Finally cluing back into her surroundings "hmmm….. any other surgeon would have amputated…" a slight temperature change could be felt in the OR. No surgeon ever felt good coming to the conclusion of ordering up a bone saw. "But I'm not 'any other surgeon' so I'm going to save this leg, AND she will have full function. Like you said…. Just because she's stupid, doesn't mean we can't fix her up right."

Now nearly two hours later, Mark's voice cut through the air "This skin graft is perfect, hmmm…. I am amazing, almost majestic like!"

"Torres I think we're going to have to finish up at another time"

"Between Mark and his ego, it's kind of squished in here"

"Hey, there's no need to be humble when you're this good"

"And the others of us will get back to rebuilding her leg, and actually saving her life."

Completing a final check of his work "Derek said no brain injury, just a concussion. Good thing, with the liver lac and her leg, she really didn't need to add a brain injury on top of that."

Surveying her work thus far, Callie cut in "That will be good news for her when she wakes up… whoever applied that tourniquet saved her leg…"

"That would be sergeant military out there in the waiting area…" seeing the confused look from Callie and Mark Bailey continued "he's her brother, and he must be a doctor… that boy thought we were going to let hime operate on her leg, apparently you weren't moving fast enough for him"

"Hmmm…." Looking up from her meticulous work, Callie ingested this new information "Mark if you're finished here, do you mind updating the brother for us?"

"Sure, I'll fill him in on my perfect work, her newly formed bionic leg, and her liver that is as good as new… about how much longer before you two are finished up here?"

Pulling up on a suture Bailey spoke up "I'm wrapping up within about 30 minutes, provided her stats continue to hold up for me."

"I've got at least another 3 hours, rebuilding limbs from scratch takes time" there was no hint of complaining coming from the Latina. Here in the OR is where life seemed just right. No matter what was going on outside that room, here is where Callie could breathe. This peace right here was what she needed. Delving back into her work, she barely noticed Mark take his exit, or Bailey forty-five minutes later.

Motor accidents had the tendency to push the brunette inside herself, they seemed to play a very unwanted heavy part in her life at the most inopportune of times.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in the waiting area, taking a momentary break from the pacing, Daniel sat holding a death grip on his phone contemplating a call he knew he had to make. His leg bouncing as he began inwardly cursing himself. He barely noticed the grey blue eyes of one Mark Sloan studying him. At the welcome intrusion he stood, shoulders squared as taught in his training; he awaited an update on his sister.

"Dr. Sloan…." Mark solemnly offered. He could read the figure before him, it didn't take a genius to see there was a world of weight sitting on this man.

Extending his hand in greeting "Daniel, Daniel Robbins Jr… Arizona is my sister, how is she doing in there?" Unknowingly his breath bated as he readied himself for the news to come.

Taking on his serious doctor tone Mark began "Mr. Robbins…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motor cycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

Chapter: 2/?

Disclaimer: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

"Crap, shit, fuck…. Stupid, stupid….ugh…..why am I in so much pain?" Arizona was attempting to fight through the last of the sedation that still clouded her being. "Where the hell am I?" sensing the sterile air, and easily recognizing the beeping of the monitors maintaining her stats "ugh….a hospital…great! Because this is one more thing that I needed…"

"You going to keep moaning, or are you going to actually wake up?" Daniel's voice cut through the haze that Arizona was still attempting to fight through.

Eyes still closed "shut up…or at least cut the volume down a few notches please." a very groggy Arizona responded, feeling around attempting to assess the extent of her injuries.

"Maybe I should just step out and call mom, that should give you plenty of peace and quiet" Daniel threatened, knowing exactly the effect his threat would illicit.

"Don't be a jerk, can I please have some water before you start in?" the young blond croaked, throat still dry from the tube that was necessary during surgery. Barely opening her eyes, she was still struggling to get her bearings straight. Taking a sip of water from the offered cup, the thrill seeker attempted to piece together what exact set of events landed her in this hospital bed.

Yes, she knew she was on her bike, and there was an accident. But the details to how that had even happened, were currently escaping her. But, beyond the accident… How did her life, her life that was seemingly perfect not too long ago, land her here in this hospital bed? Was this all a bad dream that she had yet to wake up from? There was the physical pain, and with the medicine wearing off, the edge was gaining intensity by the minute. But there was something worse than that; something that sent her into a tailspin that she doesn't know how to stop. This pain, this indescribable pain, this pain that no one is ever really ready for, ever wants to face. This pain coursing through her right now was heartache.

And just like that, it hit her like an anvil "dad died…." a lone tear slowly fell from her eye, cascading down her cheek.

All of the anger the older sibling was feeling towards his sister seemed to melt away, seeing her struggling to understand her world without her favorite superhero. With two quick strides he crossed the room, gently wiping her cheek, enveloping her tiny hand within his. The more she tried to stifle the tears, the faster they came.

"It's alright, I'm here." Daniel began to climb in from the right side of the bed, to avoid her leg. As gently as possibly his larger frame surrounded that of his little sister as the sobs began to take over her body. "Let it out, I'm right here….we're going to get through this."

No matter how hard she attempted to control her feelings, and push them back into the box they broke loose from, the tears were determined to make their appearance known. From the time she saw the two black SUV's pull up to her parents home, through seeing his coffin removed from the plane in the hangar, to seeing the casket lowered into the ground, she had never cried.

She was not taught to cry, to just give in to her emotions. She was Arizona Robbins; she was taught to stand tall, be strong, and to never let anyone see you sweat. Although she didn't go into the military, she was trained by the best Marine she around. She was a soldier by blood, and crying was not what she was trained to do. But now, now she didn't know how to be a good man in the storm. Right now, body battered, bruised and broken, she couldn't stand tall, back straight, with her shoulders squared. Right now, she needed to fall apart.

Everyone closest to her knew it would come sooner or later, and they tried to be prepared for when it would. Barely above a whisper "He's gone… I'm never going to see him again" Now her emotions were revolting against her at every attempt to close pandora's box that once contained them. Giving in, she buried her body into that of her older brother's, allowing his shoulder to swallow, every wail that escaped. For now she would let go, clinging onto her brother as if it was all she could do to not lose him too.

In this moment all Daniel could do as his little sister clawed at his shirt, was be her good man in the storm. He couldn't take away the heartache, or give her reason to not cry and fall apart right now. But he could lay here, he could lay right here and hold his baby sister and let her mourn her father, their father.

Flashback

"Hello… can you hear me? Hello, hellooo…. Can you see me yet? I only see a black screen. Is this thing broken?"

"Patience Daniel, patience, I think Timmy just about has it."

And just like that, the screen jumped to life "Hey! Alright now… Hey sweet, it is good to see you" Daniel took a moment just to take in the site of his wife. He could see the worry that she was attempting to mask. But when you've been married for as long as they have, he could see it. "You love, are a sight for sore eyes" At this, a genuine smile arose from his beautiful wife. "So is this a one sided conversation here? I, mean you know me, I can keep on talking for days, but, the one thing I like to hear more than my own voice is my wife"

A gentle chuckle escaped Barbara Robbins throat at that. Taking in the grey blue eyes that adorned her husband, and the lines of experience written across his face; Barbara just wanted a minute to soak it in. These video calls were nowhere near as often as she liked. But for now her husband was in front of her, and she wasn't exactly on cloud nine, but she was floating towards it. "I, miss you…" that wasn't what she intended to come out, but it didn't make it any less true.

"Darling I miss you too, but I'll be home before you know it and we will hit the town"

"Hit the town, alright sir… and what will two old people do when they're hitting the town?"

At this Daniel feigned shock "Old, we are not old, we finally got everyone out the house. Hunny, it's our time to really shine now."

Taking on a more serious tone "How are you Daniel? And don't lie to me, I can see it in your face."

"I'm alright, showing these young guns how work really gets done around here… I'm alright, darling. Don't spend your days worrying about me." He wanted to say I miss you, he wanted to say, there's no place I'd rather be, then home eating one of your famous apple pies. But he wouldn't do that to his family. He taught them how to stand tall, and he would continue to be that example, even through a computer screen.

"I see you hiding back there Arizona, get your butt over here and say hi to your daddy!" Needing and wanting a change of focus, the Colonel wanted to bring his daughter in to support her momma.

"Hey daddy! You're looking good old man"

"Now we're going to get rid of that word right now, I am not old, thank you" always enjoying the playful banter with his children, the older man's smile lit up the screen. His wife could see that sparkle in his eyes that she fell in love with so long ago. "How's the studying going, are we ready to kick that test's ass?"

"Yes sir, Timmy here has been studying with me. I think we got this."

"Ah ah, don't think, know. Know you got this. You two are Robbins' even if you had a head cold, you got this." Looking over the screen at something out of view for a moment Daniel nodded. "Alright family, I need to back. Same time next week. I love you. Timmy give your momma a bear hug for me and a big sloppy kiss on her cheek."

"Yes sir!" Came the all to happy reply from his younger son.

"Daniel stay safe, I don't need you to be anyone's hero. A purple heart is pretty and all, but I don't want one." Nodding his head, no words were necessary, he knew exactly what she was telling him. "I love you" A blown kiss from each side of the screen, and then the frame that once held the face of her lover was now black. As promised, Tim came around just in time scooping up his mother in a tight bear hug, giving her just what she needed in that moment. And for good measure, a big sloppy kiss right on the cheek.

Two weeks later

Sitting in the middle of the floor, earbuds in, flash cards strewn all around. Arizona bopped to the music while deciding the right course of treatment for an 8yr old male coming into the ER complaining of abdominal pain in his lower right side, throwing up for the past two days, unable to keep anything down. Hasn't had a bowel movement in the past four days. Eyebrows furrowed, tapping her chin, she looked up in contemplation.

Here in the front room of her parents house, the sun was beaming through the large bay windows. She could smell the food her momma was working on in the kitchen. There weren't too many things better than a Barbara Robbins home cooked meal. Due to lack of skill on Arizona's part, Tim was chosen to help in the kitchen. Outside she could see the neighborhood children riding their bikes back and forth. Joseph didn't look too happy about Becky beating him in that race. Doing a little fist pump for girl power, Arizona went back to contemplating the right course of action for her patient.

Just then she could see two black SUV's whose emblem read "Denali" and housed government plates in the rear. It had been two weeks since she had seen or spoken to her father. So maybe this was him. He did said, he would be home before they knew it. Even though as far as they knew, he had another two months on his latest tour, maybe he was keeping a secret from them.

She was just about to yell for her momma, when the doors open. Hitting the gravel she saw two sets of shiny patent leather shoes. Eyes scanning upwards, she took in the deep blue, almost polyester looking, very well creased pants, with the signature red stripe down the side of each leg. Realization quickly dawned on the baby of the family, neither set of legs, were those of her father. Still cascading up, she bypassed the dark coat trimmed in gold buttons, and looked directly under the white hats with the black brim. No, these men were not her father.

Attempting to sound as normal as possible "Hey Tim, come here for a minute please…" at the end, her voice attempted to betray her.

At this, Tim quickly shuffled into the room. Standing in front of him stood his twin, struck still. Just past her, outside the window he was able to make out the two SUV's just like his sister. "Don't" he admonished.

"That's not dad, Tim" her voice lowered in attempt to keep the older blond that was still in the kitchen in her happy bubble for just a few seconds longer. "That's not dad…, where is Jr? You have to get him over here now."

"We need to see what they're here for first. Maybe they just want to tell us that communications to home are down and dad just wanted to check on us." Tim knew this was the most unlikely of circumstances. But he could hope. He shuffled closer to the door watching each step that the men took.

Before they could knock, Tim gently swung the door open. "Wait, just….for a minute… please wait." The soldiers were a little stunned, so they did as he asked. They stood there, hats removed, and tucked safely under their arms. "Let me tell my mom, please…if this is you coming to tell us that my father is dead, let me tell her, please" the last please came out, a little more harsh than initially intended. But he couldn't stand here as the man of the house and just allow these strangers to break his mother's heart.

Hearing this exchange, it all of a sudden felt like Arizona was under water. Note cards crashed to the floor, ear buds, long forgotten. The happy dance that she was performing ten minutes ago, amounted to nothing. Every thing seemed garbled, like someone was trying to get her attention, but she just couldn't hear or see, or was it that she needed to focus better? So she tried… and that attempt failed. She could feel herself sitting down on the couch, but she wasn't placing herself there. No, someone was sitting her down.

"Momma…" Tim called into the kitchen. He trained for a lot of things in his life, he trained for football, he trained for basketball, he trained for track, he trained at the butt crack of dawn with his father. His entire life, he trained for a lot of things. But nothing, absolutely nothing prepared him for delivering this news to his mother. "Hey momma…. Come in here for me please" He was Tim Robbins, he could do this. His older brother wasn't here right now, so he was going to step up. He was going to do this for his father.

"Hey baby…." Barbara stepped into the room. Arizona's back was to her, but she could see from her posture that something was going on. She stopped for a moment. Something was wrong with her family. It couldn't be Jr. because she was just on the phone with him in the kitchen.

Tim stood tall, back straight, shoulders squared just like his father taught him. "Momma, come sit here for me please" Tim gently beckoned his mother to keep stepping forward. As she moved closer to him, she could see the same black SUV's that alerted her children, and just inside her doorway she could see the two officers in their dress blues. No one was getting married at her home today, so she knew. Right then she knew.

Her steps started to falter, she wanted to be strong for her children. She was a military wife for a long time. She had seen this play out for other military wives. She didn't need them to say it. She already knew. The purple heart she told her husband was pretty, but she didn't want one, it was coming anyways.

Tim could see the realization hit his mother. Then he could also see the battle she was fighting inside. Be strong for her children, or fall apart. His entire life, his mother was strong, but now he would stand tall and be strong. Now it was her turn to cry, and let him hold her. But still he was unprepared for what came next.

"No…. NO!" Barbara's emotions won over.

"Ma'am we are here on behalf…" one of the officers started.

Quickly Tim turned on them "I said no, let me tell her" he attempted to be stern, but the plea came out in more of a begging. " I have to do this, let me do this." He turned back around to face his mother, quickly holding onto her. "Momma, these men have news about daddy… I'm right here. We are going to get through this." Tim attempted to assure his mother "Daddy is gone momma, he's gone…" His voice became shaky with each word, as if while he was saying it, it actually became true to him.

The wail that escaped his mother in that moment, shook even the military officers. The sobs took over her body as she fell into her sons strong arms. And he caught her, because he was taught to stand tall, back straight, shoulders squared. He may not have enlisted, but he was a soldier, and he was going to stand strong for his family. A lone tear fell from his face as his mother wept in his arms. He looked across to his twin, she sat there still, unmoving, no tears, just still. It seemed, if she sat perfectly still, she could be oblivious to the screams of "NO" from her mother. The two men at the door wouldn't exist, and those two SUV's, the never appeared; if she would just sit perfectly still. Her father was still alive, he was fine.

Four days later standing in an airport hangar was, Daniel Jr, Tim, Barbara, and Arizona. They stood as the coffins were unloaded. Whimpers could be heard from the other families around the hangar. Small children eyed the coffins that were draped in the American flag. They were tucked tight, the breeze floating past them did nothing to rattle these flags, adorning these coffins. Even with the coffin in front of her, still her father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, was still alive.

Two days later, sitting at the cemetery eight feet from a rectangle shaped hole with a coffin held just above, Arizona sat there. As the priest sprinkled the dirt and read "ashes to ashes, dust to dust" her father was still alive. She flinched just a little as the officers shot into the sky. You wouldn't believe how loud those guns are. Slightly turning her head to the left, Arizona watched as the flag was placed in her mother's arms and listened as gratitude was offered for her father's service. But still, to Arizona, her father, her father was still alive. So there were no tears, because she had no reason to have any.

After this ceremony, there was only one thing Arizona wanted to do. Running was good, but she needed something faster than her feet could take her. She needed her custom, black Kawasaki Ninja, adorned in hot pink rims, and pink flames on each side of the body. Arizona was going to put on her helmet and ride, ride fast, until something in the world made sense again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Present

In the hall, as she pulled the patient chart from the shelf at the nurses station, Callie could see the exchange from the two siblings through the glass doors that led to the blonde's room. Not wanting to intrude, she felt it necessary to wait and allow time for the sibling's to resolve the situation that seemed too intimate for any outsider to intervene.

The brunette began to busy herself with other patient charts, checking that her floor was prepared for her departure once the clock would permit her exit. Seeing the blonde unable to control her tears, Callie needed something else to focus on. Now was not the time to attempt to wrestle her own ghosts and heartache from the past. "How's Mrs. Murdoch in 5216? Have her stats been stabilized?"

"Yes, Dr…." the nurse quickly jumped in, "did you want me to go ahead and get her scheduled on the board?"

"No, not yet…. I want to see her infection go down a little more, before we get in there. We should be good to go in another two days or so. Let's keep pushing those antibiotics, and anti-inflammatories." Scratching down a few more notes in the chart Dr. Torres smoothly eyed the patient room that brought her back up to the floor. "Put Mr. Nelson on the board for his ankle replacement 7:00am Thursday morning, make sure cardio is nearby in case his hear decides to crap out on me again."

Noticing the somber events having calmed down, she decided to make her entrance. The faster she could get through this patient review, the faster she could get out of this place.

Hearing the door slowly shift across the track, red puffy eyes barely looked up surveying a very worn Latina, adorned in a white lab coat, sleeves rolled up half way, sluggishly moving forward. It was clear the smile the brunette attempted to plaster on her face was merely that of a taught doctor move to put the patient at ease when delivering news.

Placing the chart down on the tray beside the bed "I'm Dr. Torres, one of the surgeons on your case, how are you feeling?"

Not really in the mood for small talk, or and talk really, the young blond wanted the doctor to do her thing and go. "Extremely awesome…" she started in an annoyed tone.

Cutting in "Her stats have held steady, incision sites look good so far, no look of infection…" the naval officer spoke up in the stead of his sister. "Uh… Dr. Torres right?" a simple nod from the brunette "What are we looking at with her leg here?"

"The sutures look good, the swelling is going down, in another 48 hours I would like to get an updated x-Ray of the leg to make sure that it is healing on par" Re-applying the bandages that she removed to check her sutures, the ortho doc went back to the patient chart to notate further instructions to be followed during her day off. "I'm going to be off for soon, but in case any problems occur, I will be paged."

"Provided everything looks good on the x-ray, what's our sentence?" the older sibling seemed to be more involved in the care of his younger sibling, than the young blond herself.

"We're looking at about two weeks in here, and about two months of PT, in order to re-gain full function of the leg." A small flicker of relief could be seen on the younger sibling's face, and also an attempt to hide the amount of pain that she was in. Eyeing the hanging IV's, Dr. Torres noticed they needed to be changed. "I will send the nurse in with some pain med's for you, they should kick in pretty quickly and help to relieve the pain that you're in right now. Dr's Bailey, and Sloan will be in within the next few hours to check on their work."

Deciding she was done with the doctor the young blond turned to her brother "How's my bike?"

"You're bike isn't something that you need to be worried about right now Arizona!" Daniel stepped up showing his big brother stripes. "You can't even put pressure on your leg, which you already know…. You're lucky you didn't injure your hands."

At this the Latina's ears perked up, a little intrigued by the sibling duo displayed before her. "hmmm wonder why he's so concerned about her hands… maybe she's a beautician.."

Speaking up, Dr. Torres cut in "As your brother said, no pressure on the leg, for at least the next four weeks. Then we will ease you back in to being able to carry your weight in PT." with this, she could see the young biker roll her eyes. Taking this in, she decided to get while the getting was good. Eyeing her watch, provided her pager stayed asleep for the next fifteen minutes she had enough time to change and walk out the doors right on time. "Alright I will be in to check on you next shift."

Barely acknowledging the brunette "mhm."

"Thank you Dr. Torres, we really appreciate you" Daniel spoke up on behalf of his young sister. Turning to his sister "You don't have to act like a little brat, you are the one that put yourself here. Furthermore, riding that fast was stupid, and you know it. You could have damaged your hands, then what?"

"Then what…. Then what!? Does it really matter now? Does. It. Really. Matter. Now?" Arizona challenged her big brother. "Yeah, I don't see how it matters now either."

Just then, the nurse came in to change out the IV bags. Quickly taking her exit, sensing the intensity in the atmosphere.

"No matter what, riding that fast is dangerous and you know it. Do you really think mom needs to be burying you now too?" At this Arizona lowered her head. Feeling maybe he pushed a little too far "Get some sleep, we will talk when you wake up." Still the younger sister kept her head down, barely holding back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Don't worry, I'm not going to call mom until you're ready"

Arizona made an attempt to send her brother a smile. "Thank you" came out, just above a whisper.

Exiting the doctors lounge, freshly changed Callie pulled out her phone pressing speed dial number one. "Hey, it's me, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes…..alright, see you soon." Hanging up, the brunette eyed Mark down the hall, sending a wave in his direction she quickly made her exit before she could be sucked back in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Summary_**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motor cycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**_Chapter_**: 3/?

**_Disclaimer: _** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is _Shonda Rhimes_… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

At the hospital Arizona spent most of her day in a very medicine induced sleep, often interrupted by the stream of doctors and nurses floating in and out. But that's what happens when your injured body is being held in a teaching hospital. For every real surgeon there was a resident whose lips were readily attached to their attending's ass, and at least four interns standing around taking up space.

Living up to the careless motor cycle, thrill seeker, attitude having persona that was being described as her, the young blond made no attempt to offer anyone any information. Her only desire at this point was to get out of the hospital, and as far away from SGMW as possible.

"I know you're not sleep" her brother spoke up as the latest round of doctors made their exit. Leaning over the side of her bed, Daniel began to flick her nose. "You do realize, I am the one that taught you how to fake sleep…. Arizonaaaa…" he dragged out, continuing to tease the young blonde's nose.

"What did you eat…ugh…" screwing up her face as if she had just tasted a spoonful of vomit "dude, your breath is so bad I'm picking it up with all five senses." With this, the blonde sat up pushing her brother away.

Taking full advantage of his strength he hovered over her blowing into her face "hhhaaaaaa…" he allowed the fumes of his breath to permeate her nostrils, like a fresh skunks spray. "Bada ba ba ba, you're loving it, hhhhaaa…" finally letting go of his smaller sibling, Daniel doubled over as the laughter rolled through him.

"Ewww…I think I'm going to puke….ugh, that is so bad, like soooo bad" Arizona finally sat up, she began searching for something, anything to throw at him. Before he could stand up, a half full cup of ice chips were flying across the room hitting him on the side of his head. Ice feathered across the floor, as the man playfully shook the bone chilling cold specks off his person. "Owwww… shit…" feeling the effects of her quick movement, she lowered herself back into a laying position on the bed.

"And, that's what you get, ha!" her older sibling started poking at her before retaking his seat next to her bed. And one more time just for good measure "hhhaaaaa…." He blew into her face, "hmm, is it really that bad? I can't tell."

"You are a disgusting pig…ugh" in true form; she very dramatically morphed her face into one of great disgust. A few beats passed before speaking up again, this time leaving the playfulness behind. "You know, you can go home and get some real sleep and…" motioning up and down his body "…freshen up, it's not like I'm on suicide watch or anything."

Sitting back, slowly rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, Daniel took that in. "Maybe, I just want to spend time with my baby sister"

Arizona quickly interrupted "only sister…I'm not a baby any more Jr." being the blessing was always a blessing and a curse. On one hand, she could get away with robbing a bank, but on the other, apparently she never grew up, she was always the baby.

"Yeah, yeah, because all of your actions as of late clearly don't scream tantrum…mhm…so what do you call it then?" A squinted eye was directed at the younger sibling, waiting for her clarification on how they were now sentenced to this hospital room for the foreseeable future.

Gently inhaling, Arizona looked off in contemplation of what her brother was saying. He had no intention of coming down too hard on her; after all, they had just lost their father. But right now while he had her locked in place, where she couldn't easily get up and run away, they were going to really talk... Grief is some kind of monster, and she needed to actually go through it.

"I… I just…. I don't know how to keep going" blue eyes started to glisten as tears threatened to break loose. "How do I move, how do I breathe?..." taking her brother's proffered hand "I dreamed about that first time he caught me on a bike… remember that bike?" a small smile began to capture his face in remembrance of that bike, well if it could be called a bike. "Man, that thing was barely holding on. There I was swerving through the lot, barely holding on. And dad was there, in his uniform, just for extra measure, arms across his chest."

"Truth?... I wanted to run, but I couldn't get my feet to move."

"I was the one on the bike, what did you have to run for?"

"I let the Colonel's baby girl get on a motorcycle, huh, he was so mad…"

"I think he was more scared than anything really." A sullen moment of silence was brought on while the siblings relished in the memory of their youthful shenanigans. "When I woke up…I forgot…" she dropped her head to hide the tears that started to escape "I was happy…. I woke up and, for just a few minutes he was still alive…"

Stroking her hand with his thumb, Daniel sat and listened. Arizona was finally opening up and facing life. Knowing this was something that she had to work through, he feared if he were to cut in, she would shut back down. So he sat, offering his support with his presence. They stayed this way for another half hour or so, coming to terms with the happenings of life as of recent.

Daniel finally spoke up, asking a question he had been avoiding asking since his sister first woke up. "So…." Arizona turned, waiting for her brother to continue. "So, how long before you think someone in here knows who you are?"

Face planting into her hands, she released a very audible huff "shit…"

"Is it such a bad thing?" At this, his sister looked at him as if he'd mysteriously just grown a second head; ending with a very prominent eye roll as accent to inform him how stupid she felt he was being right now.

Choosing not to focus on that for now. "Let's call mom… that, I can deal with. That way you can go home, freshen up and bring her here. Hopefully she'll be too happy to see me alive, that she will forget about the accident…" The younger sibling looked to her brother to see if this train of thought was plausible.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I mean it Arizona, you know as well as anyone, if you don't want to be a gimp you need to lay in this bed and let your leg heal."

"I'm not going anywhere…" she offered a sarcastic half smile "it's not like I can just hop down and break free."

Blowing his breath in Arizona's face one last time, he left her a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek before taking his exit with the promise to be back within a few hours.

Waiting thirty minutes to assure her older brother was really gone from the hospital, she picked up the remote and pressed for the nurse to come in.

"Miss. Robbins, how can I help you?" the young nurse spoke up upon entering the room.

"Yes, can you possibly wheel me outside?" laying on the charm thick, she made sure to smile just enough for her dimples to pop. "I would really love to see the sunlight for a bit, please?"

Seeing no harm in a simple trip outside, the nurse complied with her wishes. Quickly pulling a wheelchair into the room, the nurse helped the patient into the chair, making sure not to jostle anything. "Can you grab my jacket over there please?"

Rolling through the double doors, the nurse parked the blonde next to one of the benches aligning the walkway. Quickly feeling through her jacket pockets, she pulled out her real reason for this impromptu stroll outdoors. Placing the stick in her mouth, the nurse's jaw immediately dropped at the sight. "If you don't want to see it, don't watch" was all the blonde offered in response as she exhaled the toxic fumes.

Nearly three hours later Arizona's eye opened as she heard her room door opening. Looking up she monitored her mother walking into the room; she attempted to gauge the elder woman's demeanor.

"Hey momma… I'm happy you're here"

Leaning in placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head "mhm, so happy that you started smoking again."

A little dumbstruck that her mother called her out, she fumbled to come up with a response. "Busted!" Daniel laughed with a smug smirk promptly in place.

"I'm sorry momma, that was the last one, I promise…"

Barbara took a seat next to her daughter's bed. "Now, we're going to talk… really talk. That means the both of us are going to hold a dialogue Arizona. First you are going to sit and listen, yes you are going to listen, without the eye rolling and huffing. This tantrum that you're knee deep in, it ends right now" Momma Robbins knew this was the last thing her daughter wanted to be doing right now, but now, enough was enough. They were all dealing with this loss, and now it was time for her to stop running. In three short weeks the young blonde had done a great job of flipping her own life on upside down. Now it was time for momma to step in and get her straight.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Walking up to her 2013 Audi Q5, Callie looked up to the sky. Standing there embracing the rare sun of Seattle, relishing in the rays that washed over her being. Never one to take the stress of her day home, the Dr. stopped momentarily letting go of the happenings of her past 48 hours. This latest shift was long, and, and…but her last case was still haunting her. Although, she did end on a high note…not everyone can say they spent their night rebuilding a leg. But thinking back to the young blond falling apart, there was something about her. Not really understanding it, but Callie felt some sort of kin-ship to her. But now her shift was over, now she had her life outside of the hospital waiting for her. Expressing a meditational breath, she prepared for her next 36 hours that she would be spending outside her job. She could go home to her place of refuge that held her bed, her bed that was heavens better than any on-call room cot that she'd ever had the courtesy of sleeping on. Hopping into her SUV, Callie pumped up the radio. She may be off the clock at SGMW, but her day was far from over.

A quick fifteen-minute drive across town she pulled up to a quant farm style family home. Looking up at the sea-foam green shutters, the two-person porch swing, and the white painted door, Callie prepared herself. Inhaling, then exhaling she took her time strolling to the door. Meekly lifting her finger to the bell she pushed.

Moments later the door swung to life. "Look who it is little lady, mami is here!"

Leaning in her lips grazed the cheek of the elder woman. A cheek riddled in wrinkles, each wrinkle telling a story, some of happiness, the most recent of heartache. Callie had such a love for this woman, this woman that was some kind of surrogate mother to her. But yet, it was still bittersweet being in her presence.

"Hey baby girl!" Turning to the elder woman "How was she?"

"An absolute treat, isn't that right little lady?"

"mhm" came the cheeky response from the little girl.

"Sofia Marie, is that how we talk?" Callie gently scolded her young daughter.

"Yes.."

"Yes, what?" the Latina admonished.

"Yes ma'am" turning and grabbing unto her mother's leg "mami, are we going home now? I want pancakes" the small tike put on her best smile insuring that she would win her mother over.

"For a three year old, you have quite the appetite miss lady" Callie teased the young brunette, picking her up. "Thank you so much Mama O'Malley! You are a lifesaver" turning her attention back to the graying woman in front of her.

"Aww it was my pleasure dear. And as you can see, she's getting her appetite back. No fever for the past twenty-four hours now, and thankfully she stopped puking sometime last night before bed." She kissed the tiny cheek of her grand. Every time she looked at the toddler, she could feel the presence of her son, and for that she was grateful. "She slept all night, and has been up for about ten minutes now."

High-fiving her daughter "Yay, no more puke, alright!" Matching smiles from the two Latinas greeted Mrs. O'Malley. "Alright, we're going to get out of your hair now. Have to get home to get this little lady some pancakes."

Leaning forward, the little Latina reached for her grandma "Bye nana, I love you" and with a kiss, the elder woman's heart melted.

Securing Sofia into her car seat and hopping into the driver's seat, they were off. Now she was clocked into mommy duty. She thanked the heavens for the naps that she was able to take, because now Sofia seemed ready to go. "Alright DJ which song are we singing first?"

Always excited for her time to sing in the car with her mami "The Spider Song mami! Please please, please….." she drew out, begging.

"Let's do it….The… itsy bitsy spider…" the young Latina joined in accessorized with all of the moves. The entire ride home, the belted toddler tune after toddler tune. They made sure to hit all the greats, "B-I-N-G-O", "The Farmer and the Dale", and what would any ride be without "The Wheels on the Bus".

Walking into their building "Alright, so are you going to be my kitchen helper today? Or you going to ditch me for your coloring book again?"

Squishing up her small, nearly identical face as the taller brunette "uhm…big helper!" She answered with enough enthusiasm, her mother was sure she had just woken the occupant of the door they just passed. "Mami?…."

"Yes love?"

"Did you save a lot of people at work?" She was young, and didn't understand exactly what mami did at work. But to her young mind, she was a super hero that saved hurt people.

"I did, but you know who I was thinking about the entire time?" finally reaching their door, she sorted through her keys for the right one. Looking at the younger version of herself for an answer, she noticed her swing her head from side to side. "You silly, all I could think about was you. I don't like when there's a monster in your belly making you not feel so good."

"Aww mami, but the monster is all out now" having spent the entire previous day releasing anything she tried to eat, she was all too grateful for the belly monster going away.

"How about un beso para mami? I missed you so much…" She leaned over to meet the lips of the young girl that was waiting for her. "muah, much better now. Alright, what do you say we get washed up and get these pancakes going… I'm thinking strawberry toppings?" And with that Sofia was off to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Being a single parent wasn't easy, and it wasn't what she signed up for, but it's what she had. It would be a lie, if she said she didn't go to bed crying a great number of nights. But looking at the little face of her daughter always shined a light through the darkness. Her marriage to George was never what she thought it would be. It definitely never amounted to the dreams she had when she was a little girl. But, she was in love, or so she thought, so she happily said "I do". She was married, so naturally the next thing was a baby right? So she told him "I want a baby", never would she imagine that her life would be like this now.

"Sofia ¿sigues ayuando con los panqueques?" (Sofia, are you still helping with the pancakes?) the little girl came running from the bathroom, grabbing her miniature kitchen apron from the hook.

"Estoy aqui mami" (I'm here mami) the young Latina really couldn't help with much, but from her point of view, she was destined to be the next top chef one day.

After breakfast, mother and daughter fought in a fierce competition to see who could build the best castle out of her Legos. Of course, again, Sofia had the best castle in the land. Curling up on the couch with a warm blanket and an encore of Brave on the television screen, both dozed off before the triplets even had the opportunity to turn into tiny little man-eating bears.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What's the damage to my bike?"

Rolling his eyes at his sister "Really Arizona? Momma left not even ten minutes ago…"

"Come on, I'm going to do everything she said, but seriously how is she?"

"Hey, did you see how hot your Dr. is?" Expanding his eyes in emphasis of his assessment. "Like, almost dirty hot!" knowing his sister, a pretty lady was her kryptonite.

"Come on Jr. it's not like I can ride her anytime soon…."

"Your doc, or your bike?" he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

This earned him an empty cup being thrown at him. "You're a jerk! My, bike, what is the damage to my bike?"

"Hmmm…let's see, seeing that it landed on you and the impact from the crash practically crushed your leg here… you took most of the impact, I'm thinking a tune up, new kickstand, a little work on the handlebars, and a revamp in the paint job, and she'll be good as new."

"Is she in the shop yet? That's all easy, by the time I'm out all of that can be fixed." A glimmer of happiness could actually be seen in those ocean blue eyes of hers. Reading her brother, she knew she didn't have him on board yet. "Come on, I promise I'm not going to ride it before I'm all cleared…I just don't feel right getting all fixed up, and she's just sitting somewhere damaged…" adjusting the point at just the right moment, she knew she was winning him over.

Picking up a bag that he'd brought back with him, Daniel reached in "You're such a dork…anyways, I will get your bike fixed up, but on one condition…" she wasn't really ready for a counter-offer, but she was interested. Pulling out and iPad, he handed it over "one, you have to study… all of your books are already in there, thank Tim for that by the way" he paused waiting for the tantrum, that… hm, didn't happen…maybe that talk with Momma Robbins worked "alright, and number two; you have to let us in Zo. Right now things suck, but we are going to come out on the other end, and I'm going to be here to make sure of it."

Tapping the Disney themed iPad cover, she bopped to the imaginary beat while she thought about the proposal. "I thought you had to get back to base…"

"I…. tooksometimeoff, so yes? You agree? I will go ahead and get your bike sent over to the shop" he wanted to skip over the whole time off thing, not wanting her to feel like he was putting his career on hold because of her.

Turning her head a fraction, the young blonde squinted "hmmm, even on drugs, I did catch what you said…. You don't have to take time off to babysit me Danny!" her response was a little sharper than she intended, but in all, she meant it. She didn't need him to babysit her.

"You do know, every move that we make isn't determined by you." Daniel started to get annoyed with his sister, but reined it in. "After dad…. I just need some time at home. With you and Tim away, we haven't had many family gatherings…so I had some time saved up"

Backing down, she took in what her brother was saying, "Alright, we have a deal…." She looked up, hoping this would be some good news that he needed. This could be a good step for the both of them. "I have to ask you though…" she looked towards her brother, devious smirk in place "was she really hot?"

A knock at the door interrupted their moment of giggling. Neither of them was expecting anyone, they eyed each other for a moment. "Come in…." both siblings spoke up.

As the door slowly opened, a tall man, chocolate colored man with graying hair stepped in. Adorned in a white lab coat, his grave voice broke through "Dr. Robbins.. do you have a minute?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning the Latina was getting ready for work after a quick breakfast when her door swung open. "Torres!" Mark walked in, moving into the kitchen he hopped up on the breakfast island picking an apple from the fruit bowl. "Munchkin!"

The toddler stumbled out of her room with excitement "Uncle Mark!" she started climbing up the stool "You missed breakfast…" she playfully scolded.

Mussing his hand through the young girl's hair, "Yeah big girl, I had a different kind of breakfast this morning." Cheeky smile in place, he replayed the events of his morning in his head.

"Mark, stop corrupting my daughter" Callie called from the other room. "I mean it, don't say another word! Sofia, do you have your shoes on?"

Looking down at the Princess Elsa socks, Mark lowered his voice to a whisper "uhm, I don't think those count as shoes munchkin." Hopping off the island he picked up the small boots setting in assisting with getting the boots slipped on.

"Yes, mami!" Sofia spoke up, slapping high-five with her uncle.

"Tell uncle Mark thank you for helping" Callie walked in placing the back on her earring. She handed off the toddler's jacket and small backpack.

"Hey, I was thinking… I have the morning off, how about I take the munchkin to the park this morning?" Seeing the skeptical look he was getting from his best friend "Come on Cal, I can drop her off to daycare before my shift."

Mark was good with her daughter, so she wasn't really worried. From the time she'd found out that she was pregnant Mark was a great support. Yeah, she had Addison, and Cristina, but surprisingly Mark stepped up as a strong anchor. "Hmmm, and may I ask what brought on this little impromptu trip to the park?" a perfectly cared for eyebrow rose as she read the man.

Tickling his niece "she kicked that belly monster's a…butt like a champ, so she deserves a trip to the park" Hoisting the toddler onto his shoulders "Come on mami, please?" he fake pouted, luring Sofia in to join his pout.

"Please mami, please…. I will be a good girl, I promise" Sofia poked out her bottom lip, a sure fire way to push her mother towards an answer of "yes".

"Alright, alright you two. You win…." Already running late, she leaned up for a kiss from her mini-me. "Love you mija, see you tonight. No dejas que tu tio te metes en cualquier de sus travesuras." (Don't let your uncle get you into any of his shenanigans.) Pinching Mark's cheek she scolded "Keep my baby safe Mark".

"I know you just said something about me." Mark called out to the retreating Latina.

"Bye Mark, love you!" she called out over her shoulder.

"So, you going to tell me what she said?" Mark tried to get the toddler to let him in on the secret. "I gotta learn Spanish…alright, let's get this date moving along."

Walking into the attending's locker room, Callie had just enough time to change before she was scheduled in surgery. The Dr. clipped her pager onto her waist, moving towards the elevator in search of the surgical floor.

Exiting the elevator, she saw Cristina dip into the scrub room. Pushing into the door, tying her scrub cap in place. "Hey…did you piss off Altman?" Anyone anywhere in the vicinity of Cristina knew the only thing she cared about was hearts, and ortho was about as far as you could get away from cardio.

"No… you asked for a cardio assist…" the resident filled her in. "Hey, did you hear about that meeting Webber called?"

Picking her nails before applying soap Callie thought about it "Uhm… no, but I just got in. And… not to disappoint or anything, I just asked for cardio to be nearby for a just in case. He's been have spurts of an irregular heartbeat, I would just rather be safe than sorry…" she kicked on the water, rinsing the soap off.

"Wait, so this isn't like a real surgery?" Cristina paused "The irregular heart beat, might have something to do with the extra hundred pounds of fat that piggy is carrying around" She pointed towards the patient "…..So, I can go then right? There's probably some lucky idiot coming into to pit right now whose heart I could actually put my hands on."

"Piggy…. and don't you mean unlucky… alright, yeah, you can go." Callie stepped up to the OR door, drying her hands off. "Let me know what you hear about this meeting with Webber."

"The gerbil wheel, on your floor actually, sent it around that we're getting a new doctor…" Cristina pulled out her pager, making sure it was still alive.

"Alright, seriously, you have to stop calling the nurses gerbil's" The brunette lightly chuckled. "New doctor, hmmm, must have something to do with our rating's still not changing…"

"Well, I'll leave you to ponder that… try not to kill the guy, and maybe tell him, he could stand to stay away from burgers, and fries…. well all food except carrots and celery really." The resident quickly took her exit.

Walking into the OR, even with a routine replacement, Callie was in her element. She could forget about the outside world and just focus on the limb in front of her. The news of this mysterious new doctor took over Callie's thoughts for a moment. "I have to text Mark, to see what he knows about this." Not being a department head, Callie wasn't completely in the know. That also had a little to do with her returning to her status as "the kid in the back of the class, chewing on her hair" lately.

She hadn't been hiding; just, trying to stay out of the spot light lately. Her being left in the parking lot by one, Erica Hahn, seemed like it was plastered on the cover of "People Magazine". She was still recovering from being everyone's pass time conversation. So for now, she was happily playing the background, saving life and limb when scheduled, and kick ass super mom every other minute of the day.

Back on her floor, Callie scrolled through her patient charts. It was time to check in on her post ops, so she decided to get the worst out the way first. So now she was headed in to check on one very annoying, Arizona Robbins.

Strolling up to room 5420 she prepared herself before entering; doctor smile in place. Knocking twice, she entered the room when given the all clear. This time, it was like she walked into a totally different room. In bed was still the blonde, but something about her was different. She had her tray pulled over her bed, with and iPad, and notebook placed on top. "How are we feeling today?" Scanning the room, she noticed the patient's brother wasn't occupying his usual seat.

Closing the iPad and notebook, Arizona gave the ortho surgeon her full attention "The pain is bearable… Dr. Bailey was by earlier; she said everything with my liver is looking good so far. No sign of infection still, and proper function."

Callie examined the young blonde's leg, taking in her work. "It's healing better than I expected…we will be getting you in for an x-ray this morning. The outside looks good, but I need to make sure the bones are healing properly as well."

"OK, cool…" the blonde spoke up enthusiastically. "And with PT you're expecting a full recovery right?"

Looking up from the leg she was met with a smiling Arizona, who was patiently awaiting her response. "uhm, yeah, a full recovery as long as you apply yourself in PT."

Eyeing the stitching on the brunette's lab coat "Ca..lliope…, that is a very pretty name Dr. Torres." She sat back, whispering the name again to herself as if she was getting used to it.

Momentarily dumbstruck by the use of her full name, Callie stumbled back a short step. Looking up at the blonde, she stood still unsure of how to respond… "uhm, Thank you." Moving over to the IV, she checked to see it the patient was maybe receiving too much pain meds…

As if her thought were being said out loud for the younger woman to hear "My pain meds aren't up too high, they have actually been lowered… I don't like the haze of pain meds.." Looking down at her hand, she started to twirl her fingers around each other. "I… I owe you an apology. I was a total bitch the other day"

At this, the brunette's features betrayed her. Eyebrows furrowed, as she released as shocked gasp. In her mind all she could think was "_what did I miss yesterday?"_

Read the very expressive eyes of the brunette, Arizona pushed forward "I'm sorry… that person that you met the other day wasn't me. And…" she dipped her head, attempting to capture the gaze of the ortho doc "thank you, you worked hard to fix my leg; I don't know that I could ever repay you. Most other docs would have just cut it off, but you… you didn't, you saved my leg."

Shaking herself a bit, cluing back in she finally spoke "uhm, no problem at all, it's my job…but you're welcome."

"Don't be so modest, as I hear it, I kind of have some sort of bionic leg now…that's pretty cool."

"Mark…" Callie whispered to herself "Actually, you should be thanking your brother, I was only able to fix your leg because he saved it when he placed that tourniquet in the field." She absolved, adding her notes to the chart. Not sure, what was going on, Callie pushed towards the door closer towards her impending exit.

"Now his head is already big enough, no thanks being handed out in his direction. A doctor, and a naval officer, he gets enough praise. I'm going to save mine for the pretty doctor that didn't cut my leg off. The placement and severity of that break, it wasn't an easy fix; but you did it. So…thank you" for good measure, she sent a dimple filled smile to the good doctor.

Rubbing her hands together, she searched her mind for some sense of what was going on. "Alright, well, I will be back for later on with the results of the x-ray." Callie bumped into the door forgetting to first slide it open. "Ugh..alright, take care now." A quick wave and she made her exit.

Stepping our of the twilight zone, the brunette walked down the hall a bit, Callie stopped mid-stride leaning against the wall… "What the hell was that?... was she just flirting with me?"

**AN**: Thank you to everyone that has tuned into my story. Hope to see your thoughts so far in your reviews… with that said, take all mistakes in love… Some of this stuff, I have searched on google, and attempted to interpret it.

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Summary_**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**_Chapter_**: 4/?

**_Disclaimer: _** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

Stepping out of his office, Dr. Webber checked in with his assistant. "Patricia, I have a few more forms I need Dr. Robbins to sign." He handed off a stuffed manila envelope, "Please make sure the process goes through HR without any hiccups. I'm headed into surgery right now, so I won't have time to handle it."

Heaping the added envelope on top of the ever-growing pile of 'must-do's' the secretary acknowledged her superior. "Yes sir, HR, you're not available, got it." The secretary rounded the desk, stepping in line behind her boss. "Now, first I need signatures…" She scuffled with a few pages "sign here… and here… one more, here." The shorter gray haired woman shuffled through the load in her arm. "Also…. Adele said she's expecting you for dinner, no exceptions" A gruff moan could be heard from the older man. "We're all set for the meeting in the east conference room at 3:15."

Stopping at the elevator "You're sure everyone has been informed right?" scrolling through the pertinent details of the chief's load, the secretary offered a simple nod. "Tell Adele I will try…I have a hospital to run…" Shrinking a bit under the glare of the shorter woman, Webber compromised "I will try to be out by nine for a late dinner." He was giving in to his wife, but he was giving in on his terms. With the opening of the silver doors, both took their leave in opposite directions.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Mark where are you?**

Callie ducked into the closest on-call room. Still unsure of what had just happened, she paced back and forth waiting for Mark's response. "ella estaba coqueteando conmigo, ¿no?" (she was flirting with me, right?). Still a little flustered, she checked her phone again, being met with a blank screen. "no… ella no estaba,….. no podia haber sido, ¿no?" (no…. she wasn't…. she couldn't have been, right?)

Pulling the Latina out of her minor freak out, her pager suddenly made it's presence known. "The pit, good…. I need to get off this floor" Grabbing her white coat, she quickly directed her steps towards the elevator. Reaching the silver doors of the elevator, Callie felt the need to keep moving. There was a quick decision to avert the carriage and push through the door on the left that led to the stairwell.

Arriving in the pit, a scruffy Karev filled her in "Baseball bat to the shoulder, a chunk of the bat is still embedded in the clavicle."

"Anybody else joining this party…or we good to go?" Callie examined the x-ray, while Karev continued the prep.

"Altman will meet us down there, see here…." The resident motioned to an area on the film "punctured the left ventricle…"

"Rails up, lets move now." Brown eyes focused in as the doctors took off barreling towards their ride to the OR.

Scrubbed in, Callie and Teddy set in to save this newest patient. Interrupting the casual small talk between the surgeons, Callie's phone sounded throughout the sterile room. "Dr. Torres, it's yours" the nurse called out. Nodding, she gave permission for the woman to continue. "from Dr. Sloan…."

**Munchkin has been safely dropped in daycare**

The petite brunette read the text aloud. "Thank you Kim" Dr. Torres thanked the nurse, as she continued removing wood splinters from the patient. Just then, the monitors made their presence known "BP is dropping, give me more suction… we have bleeding somewhere."

"That's me" Teddy jumped in "Pick-ups, Bokhee…" she reached for the instrument. "Hold on, almost got it…" quickly, but carefully maneuvering to tie off the new suture, she breathed out in relief "Got it, how are we looking now?"

"We're good, it's leveling out now." Karev spoke up "Torres, what's the news on this new doctor?"

Looking up momentarily "I heard from Cristina this morning that there's a new doc, but that's about it…haven't heard anything else. Teddy?"

Not that anyone expected Teddy to be caught up on, or really get involved with any hospital gossip. But, come on, this was SGMW they were discussing here. Everyone shared too much, knew too much, and barely lived long enough.

Teddy was still rather new to the hospital, and hadn't laid down really any roots yet. Callie had been drawn to her as a new comer that hadn't been there during the depressing mayhem that was her life. It was nice having someone that didn't look at you through pity goggles. They weren't the closest of friends, but they were friendly. Right now Callie was relying on the fact that Teddy was a department head, hoping she could offer more insight than what they had currently.

Tying off another stitch, Teddy studied her progress. "I haven't gotten any more then you two… got an email saying meeting in the east conference room for an important announcement… I'm going to need a 2-0 vicryl"

Not getting any different info to take back, Karev moved on "Do you have room on your service?" He sheepishly offered the question to Callie, simply receiving a quizzical look in response; he elaborated. "Stark's an ass…. he put me on poop and puke since Meredith and I fixed that kid when he was too busy stuffing his face to come do his job…"

It was well known throughout the hospital how big of an ass stark really was. More often than not he was taking credit for someone else's find, and that someone was usually Karev. Maybe it was 'little-man syndrome', but he was self-righteous, and didn't play well with others. Stark definitely didn't fit in with his colleagues. The short balding man erupted so much; there was a running bet on when he would have an aneurysm.

"You're not into ortho Karev… I was for sure plastics would have been your back up."

Karev had his issues with adult patients that were awake, but no one could deny that he was skilled. The young resident had been through a lot, and fought dutifully to make it to his current place in life. Lesser men would have fallen under the pressure that had been placed on the resident at such a young age, but he broke free and many of his superiors were impressed.

"Yeah, have you seen Sloan and Avery? They're like two little girls…pfft… 'Plastics Posse'…" Karev smirked and shook his head just thinking about the duo. "I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit."

Letting out a belly laugh, Callie conceded. "True… I love Sloan, but he is definitely a pre-Madonna."

"Maybe this new doctor will be taking over for Stark…." The scruffy resident didn't believe it for a second, but he could hope, right? "This is worse than being an intern…"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking out of the scrub room, Callie's ears were quickly assaulted by Mark's voice bellowing her name down the hall. "Torres!"

Slowing in her stride, she gave her friend a chance to catch up. "Mark…" the brunette gently mimicked.

"Hey, what's this I'm hearing about a new doctor?" Sloan scratched at his chin while he watched the brunette finish with her latest chart.

Passing the chart off to the awaiting nurse, she filled him in. "Been trying to find out, but no one knows… Anyways, how do you now when someone is hitting on you?" she broke away from the man's gaze with a lowered voice.

Before she could move another inch, the brunette was very unceremoniously pulled into a lounge room. "Was it nurse Kendra?" the taller man hovered over her, donning a shit-eating grin, eye brows suggestively wiggling; awaiting a response from the brunette who was adorned in a very confused mask. "Brunette, yay high" he motioned, placing his hand chest high to signify the woman's height. "Boobs about a C, ass.."

Before he could finish his elaborate description, he was stopped by a slap that was possibly good enough to leave a print across his perfect chest. "Not Kendra; you're a pig.." the Latina huffed, while the man was left rubbing his wound.

"Hey, you, her, HOT!" he raised his eyebrows in emphasis. To this the brunette offered no response. Arms crossed, firmly set across her chest; she glared at the plastic surgeon. Shrugging it off, he let it go. "Alright… I'm listening"

"You know the patient with the broken leg." She could see he wasn't cluing in. "Skin grafts apparently created by a god" a slim finger was pointed at Sloan. "Motor cycle accident…" Finally they were on the same page. "I'm pretty sure she was trying to hit on me…" bringing the excitement down a little, she continued "then, like an idiot, I walked into the door…"

Reeling in the man-whore that he was most of the time, Mark stepped into her best-friend shoes. "Have you seen you?" He gently hooked a finger under the Latina's chin, causing her to look up at him. "You are some kind of goddess, of course she was trying to hit on you…" cupping the brunette's cheek, he slid a stray lock behind the brunette's ear. "Someone would have to be blind to not hit on you…"

Resting in the strong arms embracing her, the brunette blew out a slight sigh. "Have I gotten that bad that I don't even know when I'm being flirted with?" Pulling away from the hug, Callie took a seat on the couch. "One minute I'm checking her incision, the next I nearly flip over a chair…. Then I walk into the door…. Fuck, I don't even know if she's hot…" Replaying the hazardous events she reached to massage a lump in her neck. "I didn't even look at her… She said I was pretty, and I melted into a puddle of discombobulated limbs…" More annoyed with her self, she couldn't recall the last time someone genuinely expressed adoration towards her or even just lust for her. "I used to have game… she seriously only called me pretty, and I got all weird and, and, and stuttering, and tripping all over the place…" Callie scoffed, disbelieving her current state of being.

Sloane sat intently, being there for his friend as she figured her way through this maze of emotions. For all of his man-whore ways, he really was a good guy. He'd been there holding the brunette's hand through the tumultuous 'love life' if you could call it that. He was there to wipe her sweat and rub her back through a grueling thirty-seven hours of labor. There was a time when they're lustful need outweighed they're reason, positioning them often as panting sweaty bodies, clinging to each other through sex. They knew they would never make it as a couple, but they could simply oblige the other. Ortho and plastics, two polar opposites, yet the two shared a genuine, kind of magical relationship. When no one else could, they got each other, and that is a gift that not many get.

Mark had his arm wrapped around his best friend, preparing to continue their dialogue when the incessant beep of a pager screamed throughout the room.

Unhooking the device from her waist, Dr. Torres released an exasperated huff. "Scans are back on 'little miss thrill-seeker' I need to go make sure the 'bionic leg' is healing correctly"

Mark jumped up from the couch, offering his hand to the Latina in assistance. She eyed him, curious to the sudden demeanor change of the graying surgeon. Within a second she noticed the sly grin inked across his chiseled features. "Let's go…" Callie was shifted towards the door.

"Uhm, where are you going?"

"To check on our patient…" the plastic surgeon offered a cheeky smile.

"You…want to see the scans with me?" pursed lips and a raised eyebrow was directed at the plastic surgeon.

The two surgeons were strolling down the hallway in the direction of the scans "don't insult your intelligence…" the ortho surgeon was being followed like a master with her puppy. "I want to see if she _hits on you_," he offered.

Approaching the sliding door, Callie halted Mark's movements with a tanned hand pressed firmly into his chest. "Don't be an ass Mark." The Latina scolded the man-child standing before her. Turning on the resident "Karev don't encourage him"

Karev was currently too engrossed in becoming acquainted with the patient file, having just jumped on Callie's service. He barely let out a grunt, letting the brunette know he got the message. With that, one by one the surgeons' steps took them into the room that housed one, Arizona Robbins.

Flicking on the light-board, Callie lit up the x-rays. Mark stood back eyeing the brunette; it was obvious to him that she was purposely lacking eye contact with the blonde in the bed. He also observed how the blonde scanned the brunette as if preparing to be sketching a mental image of the bombshell in her presence. Pleased with his findings between the two, all the man needed was popcorn for the show he was taking in.

"_Dr. Torres…."_ The blonde smiled at the ortho surgeon "_you're back…" _

Keeping her eyes averted towards the scans, Callie was determined that the blonde wasn't going to get her all flustered again. "I just went over your scans. We have good news so far." The young blonde nodded as she followed the ortho surgeon's defined appendage as it swiped through the air, directing her towards the scan of her leg. "You see here where the rod's were inserted, so far the bone is still perfectly aligned just as I set it. Here, these will fuse together; we want to be sure that they continue to be straight for complete recovery. So we're looking good so far…"

The possible double meaning was not lost on the brunette, the second the words fell from her lips. Luckily the deep navy blue scrubs were covering the blush currently creeping up her chest.

'_That you are…_' slightly craning downward, blue eyes searched for those of the Latina goddess in front of her. But the brunette busied herself, scribbling in the chart. "So…. Dr. Torres, everything looks great so far?" The brunette simply offered and ''mhm'' still chocolate eyes didn't look up from the chart; the blonde pushed forward. "So, do you think I will be good to skate any time soon?" Arizona took her bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting down; she was laying it on thick.

"Skate…hmmm, I think you like breaking bones." The brunette laughed gently at the blonde's inquiry; momentarily forgetting her 'all business' façade, she looked up. 'shit… those damn eyes'.

Immediately the blue orbs of the young blonde entranced her. Then she caught sight of the dimples that were popping purely for her benefit. Her gaze had never met the slender pink lips, as she was sucked back into the breathtaking pools of blue. The ortho surgeon's breath was caught in her throat, leaving her speechless. She stood mesmerized, caught like a fly in a trap. Shaking herself after a few breaths, she was brought back by Dr. Karev's voice. "You'll be able to skate just fine, once you finish with PT" Clearing his throat with a knowing smile "anything you would like to add Dr. Torres?"

"Uh, no, no, that' it" and back to the blubbering… "I… we'll be back for evening rounds"

Before the brunette knew what was happening, Arizona took hold of her hand slowly caressing it. "Thank you again Dr. Torres, you are, awesome" She slowly released the silky bronze hand back to it's owner, but not without a noticeable squeeze. A slight pink could be seen taking over the Latina's cheeks. Taking a step back, she moved towards the door. But again she stumbled into the chair; quickly she tried to fix herself. "_And Dr. Torres…when you see my dear brother, can you send him this way please." _She offered the brunette another dimpled smile.

Stepping behind her, Mark gently guided the brunette out of the room, as to keep her from walking into the door again. "Yeah, she's definitely hitting on you. It's hot!" Mark leaned over and whispered into her ear. Sloan looked over the brunette's shoulder, eyeing the younger blonde giving her a pointed look; as if to say 'I see what you're doing'. Arizona met his gaze easily returning one of her own, feigning complete innocence, with near child like perfection; with a smile and wink for good measure.

'Smooth Torres, real smooth' the brunette inwardly berated herself as she was led out of the room. "So, that just happened right…my lack of sex isn't making me exaggerate this right?" the trio stood leaning against the abandoned nurses station.

"Blondie is good…" an impressed chuckle slipped from the plastic surgeon "Damn, I'm actually impressed. Except she's a patient… but, she won't be after next week" bumping shoulders with his best friend "so you going to go for it? I say, get yours."

Karev had been standing back; amused by the display of the attending's that were shaping his medical career. "hmmm….she was definitely hitting on you. And she definitely took your 'bad-ass' card, and _you let her._" The resident had tickled him own-self, releasing a full laugh.

"She did not take my card. Plus she's a patient, it's unethical." Callie attempted to defend herself.

"The bedroom eyes you two were making at each other in there… I thought you were going to straddle her right in front of us…"

"Sloane's right, it was all hot and steamy in there… you probably need a shower now."

"Perv and perv jr…" when all else failed, Callie leaned on her signature stare directed at the two men. "I am not you Mark, I don't sleep with patients… and you" the brunette pointed at the resident "one word, or shall I say name… Ava…" the air that had puffed in the young man's chest had quickly deflated. "And was it not just last month that all of the nurses went on strike, repercussions of sleeping with a certain man-whore…" With this, both men had shrunk at least two inches in stature.

Just then, the party was broken up as the plastic surgeon's pager reintroduced itself. Looking down at the small piece of plastic "Surgery in ten…" the burn from the Latina, bruised him a bit but he pushed on anyways "page me when you go back in there." He pointed his chin in the direction of the blonde's room.

"I don't need a bodyguard Mark, I am perfectly capable of remaining professional with my patient." In reality, she was a little worried how quickly her body was responding to such simple gestures from the thrill-seeker. But she'd been lacking on her adult time lately, so really it wouldn't take much to get her off right now. Sure, she could admit the blonde was hot, those damn dimples and those slender pink lips… alright she needed to stop that train of thought right there. She was the doctor, and Dr. Callie Torres does **not **sleep with patients.

"Haha, I'm not going to cock block… or is it vagina block?" he actually took a breath to think about that. "…I want to watch." In that moment the plastic surgeon more so resembled a horny fifteen-year-old boy, than a thirty-five year old, much sought out, world-renowned, plastic surgeon.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow slowly increased in elevation, realization of what the slightly graying man was hinting at. "Unlike you, I actually have ethics Mark." The suggestion earned the attending another slap, to his chest.

"Hey, sex is good for you" the surgeon smacked Callie on the ass and made his exit.

"What?" the brunette eyed the amused resident. She was curious to why he was casting a slightly puzzled look in her direction.

"Hmmm…apparently once you're an attending you stop reading…" before the attending could retort, "your patient is playing you…. Come with me _Dr. Torres_…. this is going to be good."

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Yeah, alright mom, I will…." A short time after the group of surgeons had ventured out of the blonde's room her mother was ringing her phone to check in.

The two women never really had the typical mother-daughter relationship. Being the only two girl's out of the family of five, they were exceptionally close. Being a military family, the Robbins' moved frequently. Not being in one area for time extensions longer than eighteen months most times, the children didn't bother making close connections with outsiders.

Not many could understand the form of a military family, so its members cleaved to each other.

Being the only daughter, coupled with being gay in a military family, Arizona and her mother clung to each other. Arizona had come out to her family fairly young, but well before that her mother had already known and was ready to accept her when she felt it was her time to open up. There was hardly a time when the two women didn't talk every day. Barbara Robbins was an amazing mother to her children. She didn't hover too much, but you better believe when she had to, she reigned them right in.

"The x-ray shows good progress so far, so as long as everything fuses together properly I will be good to go." During the conversation Daniel slipped into the room quickly running into the bathroom. "Yeah, that is great!" the young blonde continued.

Arising from behind the bathroom door, the older sibling took a seat next to his sister. "Tell mom I'm here now, you can call her back later." Arizona watched her brother mouth to her.

"Uh, yeah mom…. Mhm…Danny just walked in…. mhm, alright…. Alright mom, I'm going to call you back a little later." Arizona teasingly motioned her hand as a talking mouth, mimicking their mother as the older woman continued to talk.

"I love you too mom, alright, bye." She sat her phone down on the tray beside her bed. "Mom said, don't forget to stop by the store on your way home."

"Yeah, yeah, I got the list taped to the steering wheel. I hate grocery shopping" The older sibling sat back, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Tim? He usually does the grocery shopping when he's in town." Arizona eyed her brother slightly confused.

"Yeah, so he can get everything that he likes. But he's out of town for a few days." The young woman could read her brother; something was going on. "So Bug, how are the bones looking?"

He'd changed the subject a little too quickly for her liking; something was definitely going on. "Where is Tim exactly?"

"He just had to make a trip back to Baltimore." With the look of disbelief flowing from his sister, he continued "One of his buddies had some passes to watch the Ravens off season practice, so he went with him."

The thrill-seeker eyed her brother skeptically. She could see right through him, and knew that he wasn't giving her the whole truth. "And he didn't call to tell me?"

"Because he knew how jealous you would be… you know he's going to come back with all the team's signatures, rubbing it in your face." He really wanted to get off the subject of their brother "Did you see the hot doctor again?"

She wanted to find out what her brother knew, but she could tell that he wasn't going to give in right now. She made a mental note to call her twin and find out what was going on for herself. "The bones are good, lots of milk and PT, and I'll be good as new."

Daniel watched as his sister picked up her iPad swiping through the screens. "So, the hot doc?" He saw a small sparkle in his sister's eyes, accompanied with a mischievous smile that she attempted to cover up. "You hit on her!" it was a statement, he knew his sister well.

"No, I didn't…" She continued sliding her finger across the screen of her iPad.

"Bullshit, what did you do Zo?" he could tell she wasn't even doing anything on the iPad, just using it in attempt to hide her guilty face. "You gave her the look didn't you?" he quickly snatched the iPad from her hands.

"_the look?_... I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything."

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?"

"Whatever. Anyways, how much longer do you have?" Of course she knew exactly what she was doing.

Pulling out his phone the officer checked the time "Another three hours…. the doctor, spill." He wasn't going to feed into the game his younger sibling was attempting to get away with.

"Alright fine, I may have given her the look, and…. Told her she was pretty" she paused for a breath "…. and told her she was pretty."

Daniel shook his head at his sister's antics "She has a job, Zo, let her do her job and leave her alone."

"I need something to do while I'm stuck in here, I might as well flirt with the hot doctor." Arizona started to fiddle with the thin blanket, twirling it between her fingers. "She's hot, like almost dirty-hot"

"And she's your surgeon…" this statement didn't seem to faze the woman one bit. "You do know that the fate of your leg is in her hands right? You do want to walk again?"

"Don't be so dramatic… It's not like I'm going to straddle her the next time she comes in here."

"You have a twisted idea of what it means to pass time…" Giving the iPad back "here, try studying, feel free to return some emails, and start taking care of other pertinent business that is awaiting your attention." Even more than just siblings, the three Robbins' siblings were best friends. Daniel rarely enforced the hierarchy of him being the oldest, except when he absolutely felt it necessary. "Come on Zo, don't mess this up."

Arizona unlocked her screen and quickly tuned into Candy Crush. Her appearance wasn't that of a younger sibling heeding to the request of an elder. But she had taken the words in, even as she worked on completing level 357, this one was turning into a real bitch. After using a few of her lives the young blonde opened her email, she really did have business that she needed to attend to. Somehow, her crashing her motor cycle actually led to things starting to look up for her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**Yesterday**

"Dr. Robbins do you have a minute?" the man was acknowledged with an inviting nod, as the siblings communicated with their eyes. Each was wondering if the other had an idea of what led to this unexpected visit. "Or should I say Doctor's Robbins'…" a small chuckle fell from the man's lips as he maneuvered closer to the two siblings.

"Dr…." Daniel stood, offering his hand.

"Webber, Dr. Webber. Chief of surgery here at SGMW." The older man promptly took the offered hand, meeting the stern handshake. "How are you feeling?" he turned, opening the dialogue to include the younger sibling. "I trust our doctors are taking proper care of you."

"Hello sir. I am doing alright, I assure you the doctor's have been excellent." Still lost as to what the chief of surgery was doing visiting her tonight she continued. "Everyone has been great. May I ask, what has brought you in here this evening?" She was sure he wasn't just there to say hi.

Dr. Webber wasn't a nervous man, but right now he was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "It's not every day that Dr. Arizona Robbins comes into my hospital. I read the article where laser technology was used to destroy the rare brain tumor in the two-year old." The chief watched the siblings as the followed his thoughts. "I know that Dr. McKenna was featured in the article, but my sources tell me that it was you that researched and came up with this treatment."

"Oh, yes sir, Dr. McKenna had a great spot in that article. Thanks to him, Kai'leigh is doing great." The young woman hoped, her discomfort was being hid pretty well. Kai'leigh was such an amazing girl, which unfortunately had a brain tumor. Because the tumor was so rare, and the location of it, there was no treatment to be offered that also came with quality of life that was more than being a vegetable.

Webber was impressed with the young woman "Don't be so modest, I've been around for a long time. Without you, this little girl wouldn't still be with us, unfortunately. Dr. McKenna may have had the spotlight, but it was you that did the work."

"Thank you" she looked from Webber to her chief. She didn't like talking about this case. Being a fifth year at the time, she was still pretty low on the totem pole. But this little girl was fighting, and she deserved for someone to fight for her. There were stints when she didn't leave the hospital for days, researching this tumor. After a few days of crashing into the same brick wall, she needed to take a step back; and she knew no better way than taking a long ride on her bike. This was always the best way for her to clear her head.

After butting heads as hard as possible with many of her superiors, she had finally had a breakthrough. She was warned that her career hung on this treatment, but she couldn't not try. Once there was success, Dr. McKenna was happy to step up to speak to the news cameras and journals.

"I'm not just here to give you an 'atta boy' I hope to offer something better. I understand, you are still in the midst of your fellowship. Do you have any plans after your fellowship yet?"

She wasn't exactly sure, of where this inquiry was going, but now she had a better idea. "Uhm, no, no sir, not right now. But I have to be honest with you, I've been dealing with some things lately, and I'm currently not on the best of terms with Hopkins."

"I understand that, and I am sorry for your loss, you and your family have my deepest condolences." He looked on as the young woman briefly looked away. It was easy to see the pain that was in the woman at the mention of her now deceased father. "I'm not going to beat around the bush any more, I would like to offer you a spot at SGMW. But not just a spot…. At the completion of your fellowship, I would like to offer you head of Pediatrics here. You have vision, and passion, vision that we wouldn't dare to stifle here."

The blonde's pale complexion completely flushed at the revelation of the older surgeon. "Shit…uhm" she was stuck for a moment, she couldn't tell if this was reality or not. "I'm sorry, uhm did you just say head, like head of a department… me, head of ped's surgery?" Arizona was completely flustered, while her brother took hold of her shoulder gently squeezing. She wasn't looking at him, but he had the greatest look of pride exuding from him in that moment.

"Now, you don't have to give me an answer right now. Take some time; think about it. But I do ask that you keep this between us. As you would be essentially continuing your fellowship under the one whose job you will be taking over." Arizona was still unable to speak, not for lack of trying; she was starting to look like a fish out of water.

Turning to the older sibling that had been watching on, supporting his younger sister with his presence; Webber directed his next bit of business towards Daniel. "This isn't just an opportunity for your sister… I understand you are double board certified in both ortho and trauma. I made some calls, and you are highly very highly regarded in your work."

"Thank you sir" Daniel, like his sister wasn't really sure how to respond to the chief.

"I would also like to offer you an attending position here at SGMW. We could definitely use your talents here. And I also understand that you have desired to work with vets suffering from war injuries. I'm not sure if you've met Dr. Torres" the younger blonde's attention was re-captured at the mention of her surgeon "she is doing amazing work with prosthetics, and her cartilage research is sure to win her all of the awards one day soon."

Webber could see he had the man's attention "We would cover housing expenses, as well as a significant salary."

"Yes!" Daniel spoke up, effectively cutting Dr. Webber of off.

"Well, alright. We will be happy to have you join us. Come see me first thing and we will start hashing out a contract." Turning his gaze back on the young woman "Miss Robbins, think about the offer, and I will be waiting to here from you.." Two handshakes, and Webber was out of the room.

Petite fingers reached out to the older siblings side, pinching him. "Ouch, what the fuck Zo?"

"That was real right, we're not creepily in each other's dream right? He just came in here, talked, offered us jobs, and left right?"

"Shit…"

**AN: **Thank you to every reader that is with me. I am grateful for every, review, follow, and favorite. I hope that I have entertained you. Hope to see your reviews

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Summary_**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motor cycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**_Chapter_**: 5/?

**_Disclaimer: _** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

"Nervous much? That's the third time, you checked your tie"

"I don't get nervous…" Daniel was in fact fixing his tie again, his actions not aligning with his words. "I've faced some of the meanest son's of bitches as drill sergeants, I've completed two tours… I'm damn sure not nervous to meet a couple of doctors."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she attempted to hide her amusement at seeing her big tough-guy brother losing his cool. "So, by that, you mean you are nervous, and feel like you're naked in front of the class?"

"Shit…it's that obvious huh?" the naval officer took a seat, exhaling a heavy breath.

Arizona monitored her brother as his hands furiously swiped back and forth against his thighs. "Alright, look at me." She made sure to hold eye contact with the man. "It's a new journey, its acceptable to be nervous. But, you are the definition of badass, you, Daniel Anthony Robbins Jr. are an officer in the United States Navy, a double-board certified surgeon in both ortho and trauma, and you actually hit 175 on the ZZR1400… you have stared down some scary sons' of bitches in service for your country…" Squeezing her brothers hand firmly, "you're going to walk in that room, stand up tall, and think about Pamela Anderson running up the beach in a bikini…" she smiled, finally seeing her brother relax a beat.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be too wise to stand in a room of surgeons, thinking about Pam Anderson bounding up the beach in a bikini, little sis." Daniel had to let out a soft chuckle.

"Hey, you're more relaxed now, right? So my job here is done. Now go, be awesome"

Daniel left his sister with a quick peck to the temple and ruffling her hair; throwing a "Thank you" over his shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Karev why are we in the library?" The Latina followed her resident clear across the hospital in anticipation of what he could possible be talking about. "You dragged me all the way to the other end of the hospital to the dusty ass library…"

Momentarily ignoring the questions from the attending, Karev scanned the shelf for a specific item. The Latina stood back, arms across her chest as her pager went off. "Hold on, I think I found it."

"Can we hurry this up? I've been called to the principal's office in twenty minutes" Clipping the device back to her waist, Callie's mind began to wonder why the chief wanted to see her.

Pushing his superior to a seat, he dropped a journal on the table in front of her. "Open it."

Pointing at herself, "hmmmm, ortho, as in orthopedics, as in, I am a board-certified orthopedic surgeon; meaning I deal with bones….. this is a ped's journal, a ped's journal with a feature on 'neuro'?"

"Open the damn book Torres." Blowing out an annoyed breath at the ortho surgeon's impatience, he began flipping the pages for her. Checking the contents, he quickly flipped about half way through before placing the journal back in front of the brunette. "Here" He pointed to the article.

"I don't have time to read through this…meeting, with the chief, don't know why…"

"You don't have to read the article. Look here, at the picture. See anyone that looks familiar? Like a certain patient that is currently taking up residence on our fifth floor…"

Studying the picture there was a pale-skinned man, a short cut, silver rimmed glasses, very smug look situated just right on his features. In the background, there was in-fact a particular blonde, blue eyed Arizona Robbins, draped in a white lab coat, accentuated by teal scrubs and a pink stethoscope settled around her neck. Callie squinted, a little confused at what she was seeing. "She's a doctor?"

"She's a surgeon, a ped's surgeon credited with a breakthrough neuro surgery that removed a rare brain tumor…" The man stood, mouth turned up in a sly smile. "She's not a dumb blonde… all the questions, she knows what she's doing…"

"She's a surgeon…" The brunette, nodded slowly, letting this information set in. "She's been playing me…" Karev stood back as realization took over the ortho surgeon. "That little….she knows exactly what she's doing." Mimicking the young thrill-seeker "How are my bones Dr. Torres? What does that mean? Can I walk with a titanium rod in my leg?" the brunette snorted in disbelief.

"You need sex Torres…" now the senior surgeon was taken aback in shock at the revelation of her resident. "She called you pretty, and got you all flustered. And she knew it, and ran with it."

"Wait… you knew who she was… is that why you wanted to get on my service? So you could meet the genius ped's surgeon that, that, that…." Pointing back at the article "that used a laser on a two-year olds brain…" eyes wide "a laser on a toddler's brain, what the hell?"

Karev was thoroughly amused at the brunette unraveling in front of him. "No, I didn't know she was your patient until I looked up from her chart. Then I realized you didn't know who she was, when you explained what a titanium rod was at her request…"

Glaring at the young man "I have to go."

"Can I come? I want to see you go all hot fiery Latina on her…." Karev's eyes lit up as he played the scenario in his head.

"Meeting with the chief Karev, I'm not going to see that, that, con-artist.." turning and patting the man on his shoulder "She's all yours, have a field day."

"What does that mean?"

"She's your patient now, go fan-boy all you want. I'm not going to be on her case anymore."

"Uhhh, alright… so you're not going to storm in her room?"

"No." Truthfully, that option wasn't off the table just yet. It was just over-shadowed by the call to the principal's office she had to attend in, shit, she only had two minutes to get to the chief's office. "Bye Karev."

"Hey, I'm willing to help you."

"With?" Leaving the journal on the table, the two made their way out of the library.

"Sex… I'm willing to help." Karev shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You clearly need it, and I'm willing to take one for the team." Before his thought could continue a hard punch met his arm. "Shit, what was that for?"

"Willing to take one for the team Karev?!" unsatisfied with one punch, she leveled another one in the same spot. "You, me, that was a one time thing" she motioned between them. "And, I don't need help getting sex, I am not a charity case. Fuck, I am hot, I am hot!"

"Alright, I get it. Shit, did you have to hit me, twice!" Karev was now rubbing at his wound.

"Bye Karev" Callie took off, now she was running late to this meeting with the chief.

Stopping her stride just outside the chief's office, Callie took a moment to right her appearance. Straightening her white coat, fixing her sleeves, and finally running a few fingers through her hair, she controlled her breathing. She was unsure of why she was being called in, so she definitely didn't want to come across flushed in front of her boss. Raising her hand, she settled a gentle knock on the door in front of her.

"Come in" the low bravado of the man's voice carried through the door. Stepping across the threshold the brunette noticed an additional occupant had taken up residence in the chief's office seated directly across from him. Eyeing the silhouette of the figure, she took in the familiar figure. "I believe you already know Dr. Torres here." Webber spoke to the man seated on the other side of his desk.

"Yes we've met." The man stood from his seat, offering his hand in greeting.

"Officer Robbins…" Callie cautiously greeted. Still unaware of why she was here, she wondered if there was a problem with the blonde's case. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she was the one being played by the surgeon.

Webber motioned to the chairs in front of them "Have a seat." Each participant slid into his or her chair. Callie a bit uncomfortable, not sure of what was happening. "I'm sure you're wondering why I paged you here Dr. Torres."

The brunette offered an anxious smile and a slight nod to the older man.

"We are happy to welcome Dr. Robbins on our staff here at SGMW. He will be joining your team" he gestured towards the brunette "He is double-board certified in both ortho and trauma, favoring ortho. And with his service, he would be a great asset to you in your research into prosthetics."

The Latina was attempting to hide her annoyance as she listened to her superior. Here she was now trying to get away from this woman whose true identity she had just been improperly informed of only minutes ago; and now she was set to be working with the woman's brother. 'Thank you chief' the brunette thought to herself.

"We have a meeting in the east conference room in fifteen minutes to introduce Dr. Robbins here to the other attending's. I'm hoping you can assist him in getting acclimated around here"

"I have been reading a lot about you Dr. Torres, you are a rising star in our circle, well our field shall I say. My circle has been naval officers and seaman for nearly the past decade."

Cutting in "We're going to get Dr. Robbins acquainted with our facilities for the next week or so; in that time, he's going to shadow you." Webber nodded towards the brunette. "Alright, I believe Patricia needs to go over just a few more papers with you." He excused Daniel into the hands of his assistant.

Not sure of the proper response to her current position Callie began to stand. "Was that all chief?"

Her boss motioned for her to regain her seat. "Not yet, I wanted to discuss a few things with you. How do you feel about our new addition?" The senior surgeon inquired.

"Uhm, I believe he can be an asset around here. He'll be able to give great insight in respect to our serving veterans. And being double-certified, that's pretty big…" She wasn't really sure what the chief was looking for, so she felt like she was grasping at straws. The two had met before, but Callie knew nothing of this man that was going to now be joining her team. "Honestly chief, I am guessing he's good, seeing that he's double certified, but I don't really know…"

Releasing an amused chuckle, the elder surgeon lightly scratched his cheek. "I've done my research Dr. Torres, he comes very highly regarded. And with his trauma status, he will be sure to help us to further increase our standings." Webber was thoroughly satisfied with his new hire already. "Now, there's something else that I wanted to discuss. I have been meeting with the board about some necessary changes that I feel need to be made around here."

Callie sat forward, fully inserting herself into what the chief was revealing. "We have some of the finest surgeons in the world here at SGMW, and I would like to update our orthopedics department, making us the leading ortho destination on the west coast, in this country really… I have been monitoring you lately Dr. Torres." At this, the Latina grew a bit more anxious. Was Webber replacing her? Had she done something wrong? He just charged her with showing Daniel around…was he replacing her?

"Dr. Torres…" the brunette realized her mind was wandering, and she was caught.

"I'm sorry chief… am I being fired?"

That deserved a tickled laugh from the elder surgeon, and he obliged. "I assure you, you are not being fired. I'm going to cut right to it. You are being promoted…"

Not sure of what the chief meant, the Latina animatedly opened and closed her mouth unable to form words.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As she heard the door slide across the frame, Arizona looked up. She was expecting to see her brother, but was met with the appearance of an altogether different man. "Dr. Robbins…." Karev's amused voice trickled across the room.

The resident had found her out. Karev watched as the micro emotions quickly flashed across pale features. Arizona settled on a cross between both guilty and bashful. Not addressing the fact that he knew who she was "Dr…. I'm sorry what is it?"

Displaying the stitching on his white coat "Karev, Dr. Karev…"

"Will Dr. Torres be joining us? Did she need to check my leg again?"

"No, she's in a meeting. I'm going to be taking over your case from here." The blonde's features quickly morphed into that of confusion. "As you know, everything is good so far. We will keep your leg immobilized in the fixture for a the rest of this week, take additional scans in another seventy-two hours, and go from there."

"Uhm…alright. Sounds like a great plan. After the fixture is removed, what kind of cast do you recommend?"

"What kind of cast do you recommend?" the resident turned the question back on the blonde. She had been more focused on her iPad than the man, but he was determined to get her attention. As he turned the question back on her, she looked up at the man shooting him a soft glare. "You are from Hopkins, you know more about this then I do…"

Arizona squinted at the man's snarky response. "How do you know?"

"Generally when your picture is published next to a breakthrough case, people that read those journals see you. Even when you're in the background…"

"Mhm… alright. So, yeah I was trained at Hopkins… how many people around here know about that?

"How many do you think?"

"Karev, was it? The whole smart-ass attitude is cute to someone, I'm guessing; but not to me."

"You want to know if Torres knows that you have been playing her." There was no questioning in this statement; he knew what she was getting at. "She didn't, but she does now."

"And she put a third grader over my case…. Yeah, that's not going to work. I am a surgeon; I have to stand for hours on end. I won't have a little-ass, smart-mouth, third grader destroying my leg."

"Not a third-grader, thank you. And I, have been deemed the one to watch." Karev started to defend his skills. "Look, I am not looking to specialize in ortho, I'm focusing on ped's. But, I was put on your case… so we can work together, or I can unleash Torres on your ass."

"I would say a hard cast to ensure stabilization along with crutches until the start of PT, at that point we can switch to a soft cast as we reintroduce weight to it…" The fluffy cloud she had been walking on earlier had quickly dissipated. Watching the resident scribble notes in her chart she chanced asking about the Latina "Is she mad?"

"Nope, why would she be? It's not like she stood here explaining everything to you in depth like you were a third-grader or anything… or you were purposely hit on her knowing that she was getting all flustered or anything…. Nope, not mad at all."

"Hmmm, alright." She nodded, she felt a little bad for what she did but didn't want to focus on it. "So, if you're focus is ped's, why are you on my case?"

"Probably because, when you act like a kid, they call the kid doctors…."

"hahaha…"

"I'm currently on hiatus from ped's… our head is an ass and I'm not kissing his so… yeah, hiatus…"

"Dr. Stark, right?"

"Or ass-face" both surgeons laughed at that comment.

The blonde realized she had an opening with the resident now. She was after all considering taking a job at this hospital and therefore training under this Stark. "How is he as a surgeon?"

"He's… he doesn't have any vision. He's the doctor that amputates instead of taking the other route that might be a longer surgery. Once he leaves for the night, it would take Jesus himself to get the man back here before his next scheduled shift, and you better not call him in…" Arizona listened intently to the scruffy resident. "I'm counting down the day's 'til Webber kicks his ass out on the street."

"Mhm" now that she had insight from someone that didn't know the job offer she was contemplating, she had some things to think about. Would this move actually hurt her career? Not that she was on the best of terms with her superiors at Hopkins, having been MIA for….an entire month now. "That's something to think about."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking out of the conference room, the smile adorned on Callie may have been just bright enough to power the hospital for a day. "Turn it down some Torres, you're going to blind us"

Giddy with excitement, there was nothing that could dampen her happy right now. "I can't"

"Well it's about time Webber wised up." Mark stepped up, taking his friend in for a hug. "Drinks. Tonight. Joe's. Get a sitter, we are celebrating tonight!" Sloane spoke up to the other attending's gathering around.

"Drinks on you Sloane?" the statuesque voice of Bailey cut through the crowd.

"Absolutely, not" the plastic surgeon eyed his colleagues, assuring they understood they would be drinking on their own dime. They were surgeons after all; they could afford a few drinks. Catching the signature Bailey glare, the taller man thought it wise to make a compromise. "For you Bailey, its on me… **only** for you."

"Department head, Torres, how does it feel?" the shorter woman turned to her friend.

Callie still hadn't been able to contain the excitement that had taken her features hostage. "Department head, me. Callie Torres. Department head…ahhh!" the brunette squealed, she actually squealed; that surprised even her. "Promoted an hour ago, and this promotion is already ruining my 'bad-ass' reputation"

"Department Head of one of the top teaching hospitals in the country at 29 and a mother to a three-year old, still officially qualifies you as bad-ass, Torres." Bailey assured her friend.

"Nine o'clock Torres, gives you plenty of time to get a sitter and get the munchkin in bed." Sloane was determined to celebrate with his best friend. Eyeing the Latina, he saw an internal battle stirring within. "You can go up to the daycare and get Sofia, take her for ice cream or something and celebrate. But tonight is adult time; you were just promoted to DH, you deserve a night of fun with people who have been potty-trained longer." He could tell he was winning her over "the kid will be alright for a few hours, she wants you to go have fun; trust me."

"Alright, I'm in. Nine o'clock, at Joe's." from the corner of her eye her attention was caught by the chief and Daniel walking out of the conference room. Sharing a look with Sloane, she silently asked if he was inviting the new guy.

Without responding he answered the question "New guy, drinks tonight, across the street at Joe's." Mark didn't catch the look of discomfort that seeped into the Latina's features, but the naval officer didn't miss it.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to make it, sorry…maybe next time?"

"Bullshit, come on, nine o'clock. Everyone will be there. You do want to make a good impression with your new colleagues right? You don't want us to think you're a stuck up prick do you?"

Seeing Mark wasn't going to let it go, she gave the officer a break. She figured he knew exactly why she was being standoffish, but just because he was invited, didn't mean they would have to interact. Giving the man a nod, he gave in. "Alright, I'll try my best to be there." He decided to take his exit while the getting was good.

"What was that about?" Mark pointed toward the retreating form.

Callie went on to fill him on the happenings of the rest of her day with her new colleague's sister. "And starting tomorrow, I have been tasked with getting him acquainted in his new job."

"Blondie has balls… so you just gave her case to Karev?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking an exaggerated seat next to his sister's bed, Daniel plopped down eyeing the younger woman. "So…anything you want to tell me?"

Offering an over-reaching smile "Nope, just been sitting here waiting to hear how it went." Why would she want to offer that her little game had been blown up?

"Went to Webber's office, finished signing my life away. Waited to meet my new boss, and imagine my surprise when a certain ortho surgeon named…..Dr. Torres, strolled into the room."

Daniel watched his sister drop her head "Yeah, except, I couldn't face plant knowing that my little sister was playing games with my new boss…."

"Uhhh, how is she your boss?"

"Seems Webber is handing out jobs and promotions like Oprah… yeah, she was promoted to DH, making her….my boss."

"Shit…"

"Yeah, shit…. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me now. Thank you for that."

"I wasn't trying to mess with her head. How was I supposed to know the chief would find out I was here, and come offering us jobs…"

"Speaking of job offers… have you decided yet?" he wasn't going to push his sister either way, but inside, he was rooting for her to take the new job. He knew his sister didn't exactly leave things the right way back at Hopkins, and this was a great opportunity for her. Hopkins was, well Hopkins…you don't get too many that turns down their program. But she was being offered department head here. If she went back to Hopkins, she definitely wasn't getting that proposition any time in the foreseeable future.

"I'm thinking about it, it's an outstanding offer, awesome even… except I've heard nothing good about the current head." Arizona would form her own opinion given the opportunity to meet the man. But she didn't want to ruffle even more feathers. "Don't forget you still have to stop at the store for momma."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm about to head there now."

"Are you coming back here later?"

"I was invited to drinks tonight… with my new colleagues…" he made eye contact with his sister "including Dr. Torres…it's going to be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Loads" Arizona offered an overly enthusiastic response.

"So, when were you going to tell me that she knows?"

"Oh, that's easy…I wasn't." a tickled chuckle sounded from the young woman. "She handed my case off to her resident…she's mad I guess."

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that from the 'she handed my case off to her resident' can you blame her?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings….it was stupid I know. But you can talk to her for me, and tell her how sorry I am." This request needed some dimples to get him on board.

"Yeah, I'm immune to that little face you make when you do something wrong. And I'm not talking to her for you. You're going to have to figure that out on your own. And I think you should be trying to figure out how you're going to make this right. You're too grown and accomplished for this little kid shit Zo." He looked on as the sparkle in her eyes dimmed a bit. "You're really attracted to her." He didn't need to ask; he could read her.

"She's hot, like really, _really_ hot!...have you seen her ass, and those lips, I just want…."

Daniel thought now was as good a time as any to interrupt. "Alright, earth to Arizona, time to come back from that little fantasy that was starting to play in your head. All thoughts and details that I really don't need to hear. After all, she is my new boss, so yeah, keep all of that" he motioned through the air "in your head."

She had in fact started to let her imagination run away with thoughts of the ortho surgeon. The things, those luscious lips could do to her body. A shiver crawled down her spine as the image flashed through her. "Alright talk about something else please" being confined to a hospital bed for a few more days, it wasn't a wise move to picture a hot, naked, sweaty….

"Have you spoken to McKenna yet?" Daniel's voice broke through just in time. Not her choice of topic change, but still a thank you should be offered for cooling her back down.

She was trying to regain her complexion after that little preview that had begun to play in her head. "No, no not yet. Trying to hold off until I figure if I'm going to accept the job offer or not." Picking up her iPad, she tuned into last email from her current boss; if she could still call him that. Was she even still employed at Hopkins? Nobody just up and disappeared for a month with no word.

It was only supposed to be a weekend trip home, then her father died and her world fell apart. So here she was, in the hospital, practically immobile, unsure of her current job status. But did she want to go back? Webber was right; she did have vision and passion. Both of which weren't really welcome by her superiors lately, not unless she was showing passion for their vision of course. She hadn't known what she would do once she was released from the hospital. But now she had this job offer to consider. She, Arizona Robbins, only 26 years old, was being offered head of a department at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country.

She could do that right… she could take on a department….

"I'm going to take the job" she spoke out before she had intended to, shocking both herself and Daniel.

Looking up from the book of hospital procedures he needed to get through, he saw the somewhat stunned look cascading from his sister at her own revelation. "Yeah?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking into Joe's that evening, Callie was floating on cloud nine. Raven locks flowed loosely, make-up perfectly in place; she went for the smoky eye, and her signature red lipstick. Picking from her closet, she pulled out a sexy black peek-a-boo lace dress, accented with a shade of tan that matched her skin almost too perfectly. The dress fell perfectly nearly five inches above her knees, hugging her curves just right. With tan, satin heels that made her calves pop. Yeah all eye's were definitely going to be on her tonight. It was her night; she deserved it.

"Damn Torres!" Callie did a little pose, showing off her legs. "Want to get out of here?" the man inspected the brunette, taking in her entire form.

"Shut-up Mark" she laughed the plastic surgeon's antics. "I look hot, don't I?"

"Damn woman, you are on fire. Let's get some drinks in you." Directing her towards the bar "Torres is here! Let's get this woman a drink"

"Karev you owe me twenty-bucks." Bailey turned to the resident with her hand out. "None of that I owe you crap." Seeing the looks on Mark and Callie's faces "He didn't think you would show." She further explained.

"I'm not a hermit, Karev, I do go out. Just because I'm a mother, I am still sexy and hot!" Joe set the drinks in front of the group, each one picked theirs and shot it back. "Another one Joe"

The group took in a few more drinks before Mark dragged Callie over to dance. Karev challenged Bailey to a round of darts, attempting to win his lost money back. Not long after the group split up, Daniel slipped into the bar heading straight for a drink.

It didn't take long for Mark to catch a view of the man across the bar. Having built up a slight sweat, the plastic surgeon pulled Callie towards their booth. During the trek he caught the new attending's eye, and waved him over to the booth to join them.

"Robbins…" Mark welcomed the man into the opposite seat.

"Dr's…" unsure of how they wanted to be addressed in a public setting, he figured it best to play it safe. Were they really on the level of first name acknowledgment?

Motioning between them the brunette offered "Callie, Mark… you can call us by our name's. That's what they're for right?" her tone was just slightly icy.

"Alright, Callie and Mark… "

Jumping right in "I heard your sister is some big time doctor…" the completion of his statement was met with a snort from his Latina counterpart.

"She is...a doctor, a surgeon in ped's…" Not wanting to focus on his sister in front of Callie, he searched for something, anything else that the trio could possibly discuss. "What time are we starting tomorrow Dr…Callie?"

"I'm off tomorrow" this earned an eye from her friend next to her "I'm going to team you with Dr. Sanders for now."

"You're off tomorrow, since when?" Clearly Mark had taken in too many drinks already, as he was leaving the brunette out on a limb while she'd tried to pass a lie over her new attending. "I thought you weren't off until Sunday…." Not taking a hint, Callie leveled a perfectly placed kick to the man's shin. "Owww, what the fuck"

"Mark are you alright?" the brunette feigned a look of concern towards the man. "I need to make a trip to the ladies room, if you would excuse me for a few." She arose from her seat, fixed her dress, quickly making her way through the crowd.

Looking down he swirled his drink around the glass "I'm pretty sure she is mad about my sister, and doesn't want to work with me tomorrow." Daniel offered his fellow colleague.

"No, duh Sherlock. I'm not drunk; I did that on purpose. Though, I didn't know a woman's heel would hurt that bad. Shit." Mark rubbed up and down his shin, attempting to sooth the pain. "What's the deal with your sister?"

"Simply put…she's the smartest, idiot I know." A small smile crept across the blonde's face. "She's been through a lot lately, and apparently reverted back to her teenage self. But, I think she really likes Callie…"

"She's got a real fucked up way of showing it." Sloan crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "Look, she's been through more crap than anyone I know. Somehow she has seems to fall for people that don't nearly deserve her, like they're trying to completely break her." Eyeing the Latina across the room "But look at her, she picked up the pieces. She doesn't need anyone messing with her head!"

Hands raised in surrender, Daniel spoke up "I'm not going to defend my sister, what she did was crap and I told her that." The two men continued in conversation.

Across the bar Callie was ordering another drink. She didn't notice the young brunette that had stepped up next to her. "Dr. Torres…"

Turning towards the nurse, Callie took in her appearance. Body hugged perfectly by a dark pink shirt, exposing her cleavage just enough. The buttons on the blouse look strained, as if waiting to unleash their hostages. "Nurse Kendra…"

Meeting the doctor's eyes, the confident nurse stepped forward. "I hear congratulations are in order, how about a drink on me?" she motioned to the bartender to bring a fresh round of drinks. Another small step forward, she invaded the Latina's space further. Bringing her hand up to a lock of Callie's hair, she slowly moved it behind the doctor's ear; making sure to graze her cheek. "Definitely a reason to celebrate tonight."

At the sensation of the young nurse's advance, the Latina's breath slightly caught in her throat. "I'd say it is, thank you." Monitoring the woman's gaze, she couldn't help but notice the darkening of the other woman's gaze as she drunk in the doctor's appearance. "Were you here with someone?"

Leaning forward, the plush lips of the younger brunette grazed against the Latina's ear "I'm here alone, but I'm hoping to change that." She husked into Callie's ear. Pulling back, she held the Latina's gaze she swirled her finger through her drink, before bringing it between her lips, suggestively sucking the appendage purposely displaying her intentions to the older woman.

Inspecting the chocolate eyes boring into her own, she couldn't help but think about a set of blue that caused her mind to go blank with one flash. But she didn't want to drift off thinking about the blonde woman whose eyes held her captive. Focusing back into the woman in her presence, she could see the lust radiating from the orbs. Callie focused back in on the woman's lips just in time to hear the last words as they fell from the nurse's lips.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

**AN:** First, Grey's was **amazing!** I'm rooting for Herman to live, she's Arizona's person and it would devastate Arizona if she didn't…. And Amelia, perfect; I kind of don't miss Derek...

Also, thank you to everyone that has joined and those that continues to take this hike with me. I appreciate every, follow, fav and review; you guys are amazing. Hope you all liked the update.

**Spoiler:** Next Ch. - How will Arizona feel about being ignored by Callie, and what will happen when the two come face to face?

I do have a good portion of this story written already, but that's the thing, it's written, by hand, in a notebook. And as I type each chapter, there is more re-writing than I intended. So feel free to share ideas, I just may be able to write them in...

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

Chapter: 6/?

Disclaimer: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

Two weeks being cooped up in a hospital room was the worst form of torture that had ever been inflicted on Arizona. But today, after a few scans and being contained in a cast she would be released. For now she sat ear buds renting space inside her ears, head bobbing to Stevie Wonder's 'Songs in the Key of Life' as she worked through another level of candy crush. Not a minute too soon Karev walked into the patient room. "We're going to get you casted, and then you will be set to go. Torres checked the scans, said everything looks good."

"She checked my scans, but she won't come in here…hmm." The blonde sent messages by Karev a few times asking for the ortho doc to stop by so that she could apologize. Each time the brunette had denied the request, simply ignoring it. She had seen the surgeon monitoring the state of her department a few times, but each time the Latina shuffled right past her room without so much as a glance in her direction. "This is so stupid, its not like it was anything personal against her…"

Not wanting to be in the middle of the two woman's spat the resident continued "So, three weeks in the hard cast, more scans, then PT."

"Hard cast, soft cast, PT… got it." Frustrated she didn't want to focus on the brunette right now "after you get me plastered, would you be willing to take me up to the chief's office?"

"Webber? For what?" now his interest was peaked. He doubted the two woman's little issue was worthy of complaining to the chief, but he wanted to hear it from the blonde just in case.

"I have some papers to sign…" seeing the off put look on the man "I'm not filing any kind of complaint. It's really not that serious." She figured it best to just end the man's curiosity before a bad rumor started. "I'm going to be working here…" she lowered herself into the awaiting wheelchair "need to see the chief about signing my contract."

"Hmm, so you're finishing your fellowship here. Damn, how did Webber swing that?"

During her time here, she and Karev had started to form a mutual bond extending beyond typical doctor, patient. Sure the scruffy resident was a smart-ass, but the blonde could give as well as she could take. The two surgeons had a shared respect for their mutual field. In truth, Karev was a fan of the woman, but he wasn't going to come out and tell her that.

"Still taking a hiatus from ped's?" she avoided the man's inquiry with one of her own.

"Nah, that's over once I discharge you. Apparently Stark dislikes his other resident even more than me…"

"So, is Dr. Torres involved with anyone?" seeing the nameplate on the office door as she was wheeled past re-ignited her thoughts of the brunette.

"What color cast are we doing?" Karev blew out an annoyed huff at the unrelenting blonde.

"Fine, I get it… pink, but like hot pink"

"Hot pink cast, mhm.." they continued to the desired casting room. "Give Torres some time, she's wrapped up with this promotion lately. Why are you so determined anyways?"

"Have you ever looked into her eyes? Even when she's describing the use of titanium in conjunction with the bone, it's like they are telling a story. One look into her eyes, and you just want to know her whole story…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been four weeks since Dr. Torres had been promoted. Being a department head as well as a single mother was tricky, but she was starting to work out a schedule. She did have to admit, the first few day she could identify with the people at the tower of Babel. She had been floating pretty high, until she had been introduced to the massive amount of paperwork she had now been deemed in charge of.

She had locked herself in her new office and shrank to the floor at the end of her first day. Her initial reaction was to curse Webber for granting her this opportunity. Then she cursed herself for feeling that was. But really, who was she to head an entire department at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country? There were others in the field with more experience under their belt; they were likely waiting for her to fail. She was like a pre-teen compared to the others. She'd even gone to Webber half way through her shift to inquire if she was just being used in some sort of game or something.

"Sure you're young, and people likely won't get it; but I believe in you" the chief sat beside the Latina on the couch in his office. "Sometimes we become complacent after we've been doing this job for a while. We feel like we've proven ourselves and we start to stroll down easy street. We don't need complacent heads, we need innovation, passion for the work, eagerness to continuously do more, to do better." He placed his arm around the brunette's shoulder "You can do this Torres, don't give up on yourself."

At this point the brunette was attempting to hold back the few tears that had gathered in the brims of her eyes. "Thank you" she looked at her boss, grateful for his belief in her. The Latina had felt out of her depth, but she had a great team pushing her.

Now she was headed to join some of her friends at the table for lunch, for the first time in nearly three weeks. The brunette sat her tray on the table and took a seat. "She emerges from the depths" her best friend spoke up "I didn't think you had time for us anymore." Mark teased as he reached across retrieving an apple from the woman's tray.

"I needed to come up for air, gotta get back to it in about twenty minutes" Callie offered as she took her apple back from the plastic surgeon. "I need conversation that is more IQ of 100 than 150 for a while; dish!" the ortho surgeon sat forward intently.

Always prepared to gossip Mark started in "hmm, don't go to the on-call room on three between eight and ten pm; Eli and Bailey." Brown eyes nearly doubled in size "yeah, imagine walking in…" the man shook himself at the flashback "Teddy and Robbins seem to be co-mingling lately, and it's been a month since we went to Joe's and you still haven't told me how it was with Kendra… she looks like the naughty student type, did you two play teacher and student?" he wiggled his eyebrow's at his friend "spill"

"Should I?" the brunette caught the glare the plastic surgeon was throwing at her. "Fine, we left the bar together, but before we even made it across the street, the sitter called. Sof had a high temp and another bout of puking." The man's face fell "satisfied?"

"Then why is she looking over here like you're a steak that she's about to devour?" he motioned with his eyes in the nurse's direction.

"We ended the night with a rain-check at the curb, but I've been too busy so…" the ortho surgeon sat back, taking a fry into her mouth. "Plus, right now isn't the time to be starting a new relationship…"

"One, always make time for sex, there's always time. Two, I'm pretty sure Kendra isn't looking for anything long term…" he took the apple again, placing it in his lab coat pocket "…and if you actually put Robbins to work, you might have some time to breathe. You've go to get over blondie, it was stupid what she did but you're letting it cause you more stress than necessary… Maybe that whole dumb blonde thing was her way of flirting with you. Either way, put the brother to work, real work, not just following Sanders around, and you can finally have a life again. Besides, I'm pretty sure Robbins is schooling Sanders instead of the other was around."

Moving her food around her tray, she took in what her friend was saying. It was true, what Arizona had done was more stupid than hurtful. And she had made attempts to apologize. Really she had no reason to keep taking it so personally. She had been keeping a distance from Daniel, as to keep from dwelling on his sister. Bus really; she was only getting in her own way at this point. He had the experience and the leadership skills to be her second in command; which could make her new job a lot easier. "You're right, I'm going to talk to him."

Stealing a few fries from the Latina's tray, he looked towards the door "good, because now's your chance; he just walked in." Mark pointed towards the new ortho doctor.

Looking in the direction Mark was pointing, sure enough the doctor was walking in. Alongside him were both Teddy, and of course his younger sister; making her was on a set of crutches. "I will just page him to my office, and talk to him then."

"Or you could grow a pair, get your head out of your ass and go talk to him now." Mark demanded. As he stood from the table, his pager began going off. "I have a consult in the pit. Hey, I can take the little munchkin tonight if you want a night off. I have an early shift tomorrow, so I'm not doing anything tonight." With that he nudged the now standing brunette towards the other group of doctors before making his exit.

Hand in her lab coat pockets; she began the trek over to the other table. But before she made it to her destination, a slightly shorter head of brunette hair appeared in her path. "Nurse Kendra…" the ortho doctor greeted.

"Dr. Torres, I haven't seen much of you lately.." Kendra voiced

"Yeah, still getting my bearings in the new position. Been extremely busy with work lately."

"Well if you're free tonight, I was hoping we could meet a Joe's for a drink?" the younger brunette stepped in closer to the doctor, lifting her hand she gently grasped a lock of the Latina's hair, placing the unruly lock behind her ear. This seemed to be her signature move. "I wasn't eavesdropping, but I did hear Dr. Sloane say he would have your daughter tonight if you want…"

Callie gulped at the clear advances of the nurse. Looking into the seductive eyes of the woman in front of her she nodded. "Uh, alright.. I'm off at eight, and we can meet at the bar."

Placing her hand around to the small of the Latina's back, the nurse leaned up to Callie's ear "I can't wait" the nurse husked, before moving past the doctor, making her exit.

A few tables away, Arizona had just taken a seat at the table with her brother and Teddy. As soon as the brunette stood from her table, Arizona had taken notice. "Stop staring" Daniel's voice broke her trance.

"I'm not staring, but she's being unfair. I apologized to her, and she just walked right past me." She stabbed at her salad with her fork "she didn't even acknowledge my presence, seriously who does that?"

Teddy spoke up "She'll get over it, she's just been really busy trying to catch up to the new promotion. But she looks like she's headed over here now actually" the cardio surgeon pointed towards the Latina.

"Well, I don't care anymore. I apologized, so she needs to get over herself." She must have been trying to convince herself because neither her brother nor her new friend, Teddy, was convinced in the least. Moving the salad her tray, Arizona attempted to hide that she was still watching the Latina. Something about this woman was enticing her. She was hoping the brunette was in fact walking over to their table, it seemed like she was with each step closer.

Just before Callie would arrive to their table, another head of brunette locks stepped in her path. Arizona looked on as the two women interacted. Now she couldn't dare deny that she was out rightly watching the Latina. Her previous statement about not caring was immediately thrown out the window when the nursed stepped into Callie and took in a strand of hair. Tuning out her immediate surroundings, she suddenly felt like someone had turned up the furnace. Who was this woman putting touching Callie's hair? She wanted to be the one touching the Latina's raven locks. She didn't want to be sitting here watching this skank lean into the surgeon, no doubt whispering something into her ear. From the heavy gulp the Latina took, Arizona deduced that whispered thing was nothing innocent. Salad now forgotten, the blonde was over this lunch.

Now she just wanted to get this cast off, which was her reason for being at the hospital right now. 'Great, now she really is at our table' the young blonde thought as she clued back into her surroundings, taking in the Latina's presence at the table.

"Teddy, Daniel, Dr. Robbins.." the brunette offered as greeting. "Daniel, I wanted to speak with your, if you have some time?" She was speaking to Daniel, but she couldn't help her gaze wandering over to the enticing blue orbs of his sister. Callie noticed, the woman's blue eyes were oddly dimmed, and her jaw set just slightly. Was she mad at her? No, she couldn't be mad, the brunette hadn't spoken to her in weeks… but she did just walk away while the blonde was trying to apologize. It was time to end this.

"Uh, yeah, I'm nearly finished here. Did you want to talk now, or meet in your office?"

"Let's talk in my office, I have a few things I would like to bring you up to speed on and possibly get your input. Say ten minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be there" He wasn't sure what had brought this on, but if his boss wanted to meet they were going to meet. The brunette hadn't really given him the warmest welcome, but he was hoping this was a meet to change that.

Turning to the younger sibling "Dr. Robbins, could I possibly speak with you for a moment?" She motioned toward the empty table next to them.

Glaring at the brunette, she simply took hold of her crutches rising from her seat at the table. Nodding at the brunette, she shuffled towards the new table. Callie followed behind the younger doctor "Dr. Torres…" Arizona offered evenly.

Callie was a little put off by the blonde's tone, but decided to push forward. "I wanted to apologize to you for walking away when you were trying to apologize…" seeing the woman not at the revelation she continued "I am sorry. You had your reason of not wanting to be known here as a doctor, though I don't get it; I understand it wasn't a personal vendetta against me."

"mhm.."

" I've was drowning in stress for a bit, and maybe took it a little too personally. How about as a peace offering, I get you out of that cast myself?" the brunette offered.

"That's alright, Dr. Karev is already set to take care of it for me after he wraps up in surgery… besides I don't think your girlfriend would want you doing me any favors…" the blonde's face gave way to her feelings at the mention of a girlfriend.

Raising her eyebrow, the brunette's face conformed into one of confusion. "Girlfriend?..." her words drifted at it hit her. Arizona must've seen Kendra talking to her a few minutes ago. The way Kendra had whispered in her ear, could misconstrue their actual relationship or lack thereof to most onlookers. Now she understood the blonde's off-putting mood; Arizona was jealous. "Hmmm, not my girlfriend" she motioned in the direction that Kendra had retreated. Amber eyes met blue across the table, the brunette noticed the blonde regain some of the light back into her eyes. "The offer still stands, I have a little time. I can take care of that cast for you.."

The brunette was extending an olive branch; Arizona knew that. But, the sight of the nurse so close to the surgeon was affecting her more than she wanted it to. Yes, Callie had denied the woman was her girlfriend, but it was clear that something was between the two women. "That's alright, Dr. Karev is walking this way now, plus you were needing to meet with Jr…"

"Alright, well once I can see your scans we can get you set with PT." Something about this woman, the brunette didn't really want to leave the table just yet. "So, I hear you're going to be joining us here at SGMW?"

Looking into the gaze of the brunette, she really couldn't help but be enraptured by the woman. "Yeah, once I'm cleared through PT. So for now I've just been get acquainted with the skills lab."

Reaching across the table Callie placed her hand atop the blonde's. At the contact of her olive hand to the pale one of the peds surgeon's a spark could be felt. She quickly pulled her hand back. "PT won't take too long, you'll be back at it in no time. From what I hear, we are pretty lucky to have stolen you away from Hopkins.." At this the blonde finally offered the Latina a smile, but something was missing. The dimples, they were barely noticeable in this smile.

"It was time for a change. My family is here in Seattle, and I wanted to be closer. So when Webber offered, I really couldn't say no" the blonde confessed. Forgetting the display with the nurse, she was enjoying this moment with Callie right now.

"That's good, I get it… sometimes you just want to be near family, and we've all been there."

Arizona surveyed the chocolate eyes across from her; she noted how the brunette's were so prevalent in her eyes. Right now, she could see there was a sadness the brunette was trying to mask with a gentle smile. But she wasn't quick enough to hide it from the blonde; Arizona had seen it. The desire to really get to know the Latina in front of her grew even stronger in that moment. It wasn't just a lustful desire that she had for the brunette, but one to really know her from her depths.

But before she could inquire further Karev stepped up "Hey, you ready to get rid of that chunk of plaster?"

Tearing her eyes away from the Latina, she wanted to snap at Karev for interrupting. She finally had her chance to talk to Callie, but now it had ended. But she couldn't hold that against the resident, he didn't know the two had made peace. "Uh, yeah, let's do this" she looked back at the brunette, sad that their moment had ended.

Standing from the table "I should get upstairs, your brother is probably waiting for me" she pointed over her shoulder "I'll see you around" turning to Karev "be sure to forward me the scans" with that, the ortho doc took off in the opposite direction.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mark's shifted was due to end in fifteen minutes, he had prematurely changed from his scrubs back into his street clothes and just picked up Sofia from daycare. Once he reached the lobby, his pager started to sound. Pulling it from its place on his hip, he noted he was being called in for a burn trauma. Looking up he saw Karev across the lobby. "Karev, get over here" he boasted to the man.

Crossing the lobby, he tickled Sofia "what's up? I just got off from eighteen hours" his shift had just ended, and he in no way wanted to be pulled back in.

"Here, I need you to take Sofia for a minute. I told Torres I would give her a break tonight, but I just got paged." Sloan was usually one to just throw his attending position around, but this time he figured he would win out by offering the resident something. "I've got a cleft palate kid tomorrow, take her while I go check this patient, and you can be my first assist." He handed the toddler off to Karev. "Give me a half hour, if it isn't too bad I will pass it off." Before the resident could properly respond, the plastic surgeon was forging back through the double doors.

"Alright kid, looks like it's you and me for a while…" Karev sat with the toddler, taking their jackets off. Often known for his bad attitude, it was surprising how well the young resident got along with kids in his own way. "So what are we going to do?"

"Can we get candy?" the toddler was hoping to get over on him.

"That's not going to happen. I think you're trying to get me in trouble with your mommy." He tickled the child's belly, making her laugh.

"Uncle Alex, where is mami? Is she still at work?"

"She is still working Sof, I think you are going to stay the night across the hall with Uncle Mark tonight…" he was hoping this was alright with the toddler, he wasn't really prepared to deal with a three-year olds melt down.

"Want to color with my uncle Alex? Mami said I'm a really good colorer. Want to see?" the toddler started to open her backpack.

"Yeah, we can do that. Let's see what you have here." Getting down to her level, he helped her pull the paper and crayons from her bag. While he was setting their coloring space, Arizona noticed the duo and walked over.

"Cute kid, she must not be yours" she teased the man.

"Nope, kid free since nineteen-ninety." He continued situating the young Latina with her crayons and coloring pages. "What are you doing here so late? I thought you left after we took the cast off."

Plopping down in the seat next to the man "yeah, I did. But I'm supposed to be having dinner with my brother. Told him, I would just meet him down here."

"Uncle Alex, is she your girlfriend?" the toddler tried to whisper in the resident's ear, but it was easily heard by the blonde.

Trying to cover her laugh she looked at Alex. "Uh, no Sof, she is just a friend. Why don't you ask her name?" he tried to turn Sofia around.

Making another attempt to whisper "but mami told me I can't talk to strangers…"

"It's alright Sof, she's not a stranger. Go ahead, tell her your name."

"Hi.. my name is Sofia" small brown eyes looked up at this unknown woman.

Leaning forward, the blonde attempted to be on the same level as the toddler in attempt to make her a bit more comfortable. "Hi Sofia, my name is Arizona… can you say Arizona?"

Contorting her face as if trying to figure it out "Ari…Ardonuh..?"

"Hey, why don't we just try, Zona.. Is that easier?"

"Zona…hi zona.." the young brunette offered a small smile at achieving the woman's name.

"Are you coloring?" Sofia nodded "Do you mind if I color with you, while I wait for my brother?" Sofia shared a few crayons with the blonde. "Is that Vanellope from Wreck-it-Ralph, she is so cool?" a child like excitement erupted from the blonde.

This seemed to be the way to the young girl's heart. "She's a princess, she's my favorite, and she has lots of candy." Her eyes lit up as she recalled the movie.

"And she has a totally cool car, it's made out of some of my favorite kinds of candy." Looking into the toddler's eyes, there was something familiar about the chocolate orbs that were lighting up in front of her, but she couldn't place it at the moment. The two of them sat coloring and talking about their favorite Disney characters as time passed them by, Karev just looking on at the interaction.

Before she knew it, Arizona heard her brother's voice "Finally found someone that speaks your language Zo?" he chuckled lightly seeing his sister so excited about the coloring pages.

"Jr. this is my new friend, Sofia. Sofia, this is my brother, Danny."

"Hi, Danny" she quickly acknowledged, returning to her page. Arizona was helping her color in the lines; she wanted to keep practicing her new skill.

"She likes Wreck-it-Ralph too!"

"I can see that. Hey, I got some good news today. You ready to get out of here?" He picked up the crutches and passed them to his sister.

A small pout had formed on the blonde's face. She was having fun sitting here coloring with the toddler. Being surrounded by all adults the past few weeks, not everyone understood her love of Disney, and the fun of being a kid at heart. "Yeah, I guess." Turning to the toddler "Hey Sofia, I had an awesome time coloring with you. Maybe we can do it again the next time you are with your Uncle Alex."

Jumping up from her spot, the toddler gave Arizona a hug around her neck before she could stand up. "All right Zona, by Danny" she waved at to the blonde man before returning to her spot in front of her crayons.

Standing, she situated herself on her crutches. "Good night Karev, I'll see you around." Daniel and Arizona made their way out of the hospital.

Not a minute later Sloan pushed back through the double doors he had retreated through earlier, making his way back over to the toddler. "All right munchkin, we're all set. You ready to get out of here?" he started to put the girl's materials into her backpack.

"Can we watch Wreck-it-Ralph?"

The plastic surgeon looked over to Karev for clarification. "Blame it on Dr. Robbins, the girl one." Seeing a confused look, as to what the woman had to do with Sofia, the resident continued his explanation "she was coloring with Sof while we waited. So have fun with that, I'm out of here." Ruffling the toddler's hair "Bye Sof, see you around munchkin." The resident made his exit, before anyone could pull him back in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night Callie sat in the booth at the bar; drink in hand. Across from her was Kendra. If Callie was recalling correctly, the nurse was going on about a pair of boots she found at the mall. Every so often the doctor would offer a simple 'oh wow' as her part in the conversation. It may not have been that the nurse wasn't interesting; maybe it was just that Callie was still thinking about work and the changes she was implementing in her department. No, this woman had nothing interesting to offer in conversation.

Kendra must have gotten the hint that she wasn't keeping the doctor's interest. Looking up, Callie noticed the nurse slide out of the booth. Before she could question where the woman was going, the younger woman scooted into her side of the table. "You seem distracted" she leaned in closer to the doctor "what's wrong?"

Turning slightly to face the woman sitting beside her, Callie sat down her drink. "Nothing's wrong, first night out in a while. I've just been stressed with work lately." She didn't want to just come out and say 'hey, you're boring'.

Kendra took hold of the doctor's hand, interlocking their fingers. "You've been working hard, you deserve a night out." She played with the Latina's fingers, using her other hand to rub small circles on the outside of the doctor's hand.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting my bearings pretty well now."

"How about we dance, and you can let go of your day?" the young brunette started pulling the Latina towards the dance floor. Pulling the doctor's strong arms around her waist she ground her pelvis back into the Latina's front, matching the beat of Bastille's, Pompeii.

Following the nurse's lead, Callie grasped the woman's hips she ground her front into each pelvis thrust. The nurse had her hands thrown in the air, swinging them along with the song.

As the track changed to Flo Rida's, 'Whistle' the two women continued to dance. Callie was finally letting her hair down, preferring the dancing nurse to the talking nurse. "It's about time you smiled" Kendra called over the music, causing a chuckle to fall from her dance partner.

Occupied with dancing, Callie didn't notice the two doctors that had just strolled through the door of the bar. Quickly claiming a table, the siblings took a seat across from each other. It was just Arizona's luck that her seat was facing the dance floor; where she was easily able to pick out the Latina moving to the beat of the song. Seeing the slight glint of sweat on the ortho surgeon, Arizona's center began to heat up.

Before she could look away, blue eyes cast their gaze into the browns of the woman on the dance floor. At the eye connection, the young doctor gently bit into her bottom lip to keep from sliding her tongue across it.

Caught by the blue eyes across the room, the grasp on the woman's hips in front of her grew tighter. The nurse happily moved in impossibly closer to the brunette, placing her hands around the Latina's neck. Re-capturing the doctor's gaze at the movement, she leaned in, crashing their lips together. Before the woman registered what was happening, a tongue was being pressed between her lips invading her mouth. Pulling away for a breath "How about we get out of here now?" the young nurse grasped the Latina's hand, pulling her past the blonde and out of the bar.

Reaching Callie's door, the Latina quickly placed the key in the lock. Before fully making it in the door, the nurse's lips were hungrily attacking the Latina's all over again. Moving over to the couch, Callie's leather jacket was quickly lost as the nurse pushed her down onto the cushion. Pulling her shirt over her head, the nurse straddled the Latina. As their gaze met, Callie felt no connection to the brown lust filled eyes looking down at her. Why couldn't she get those damn blue eyes out of her mind? She didn't have time to wonder for long, as the nurse crashed their lips together all over again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the bar the sibling's food was just being delivered to them. Daniel noticed the distant gaze of his sister, but figured if she wanted to talk about it he would let her bring it up. Instead she started "So, what's this good news?"

"Dr. Torres is going to actually let me do some real work, instead of just following Sanders around." He opened his burger to make sure the pickles were there like he's asked.

She was hoping it wouldn't take the Latina too long to see her brother's talents. "Yeah, that's good. Really though, it's about time. You've been following that dim-wit around for weeks now." Sander's was board certified, but he wasn't the one you wanted on your case if you had a choice.

"Actually more than that, she wants to pull me in as her second in command. She's been really hitting it with this promotion, so she wants me to step up in the department more."

"That's really good Jr…" The blonde really was happy for her brother, but she couldn't focus with the image of the Latina kissing the skank from the cafeteria earlier now ingrained in her mind.

"Hey, Tim will be home tomorrow…" Daniel knew what was bothering his sister, but hoped that conversation of her twin would maybe brighten her now dampened spirit.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you ask her out? It would do you better than sulking."

"Did you not just see them walk out holding hands?"

"So, she told you they aren't girlfriends…it couldn't hurt."

"Yeah…when will my bike be finished?"

**AN**: Thank you to everyone that has started, and continues to take this ride with me. I appreciate every, follow, fav and review. You guys are awesome, I love, love, love reading your reviews.

**Question**: Does Arizona follow Daniel's advice, or does she stew over nurse Kendra? I have it written one way, but if your votes go the other way then so will I.

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summary: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

Chapter: 7/?

Disclaimer: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

The next morning Dr. Torres reached the elevators just as the doors were closing, reaching an arm through just in time. Stepping in, she was greeted with a carriage full of patrons. Amongst the riders, Mark stood at the front. "Torres…" he lowered his already gravely voice, offering a knowing smirk.

"Dr. Sloan" Not giving into the surgeon's nuances, she stood waiting for her departure. At the first stop, a few people exited the carriage before it continued its ascent.

"What's going on with you…you're not all glow-y, and relieved? What happened last night?" Mark turned the Latina taking in her profile. "Or should I say what didn't happen?" he eyed his friend quizzically.

Turning away from the plastic surgeon "I went home, had a glass of wine, and went to sleep…"

"Bullshit, you went out last night. I know that because I saw you when you got home"

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, Callie wasn't in the mood for this interrogation right now. "Mark, can't this wait until I at least get a cup of coffee?"

Reaching their desired floor, the two surgeons exited towards the attending's lounge. Back on the elevator they unknowingly left a blonde ped's surgeon that had heard the interaction between the two friends.

Mark monitored the brunette as she poured her cup of coffee before sitting on the couch. "Why am I drinking this crap…I should have stopped at the cart out front." She spoke to herself more than any one else. Callie could feel Mark's eyes boring a whole through her "what Mark?"

"Spill" was the simple, yet demanding response.

"Nothing happened, she was a little too eager. And really, I wasn't in the mood. So she left after about twenty minutes…" Callie leaned back into the cushions of the couch, massaging her temples.

"What happened? It didn't have to be anything serious, just a palate cleanser; someone to clean out the cobwebs.." stepping up to the back of the couch, he began massaging the ortho surgeon's shoulders.

"Arizona was at Joes while we were there… I swear she looked at me, and she could see my soul." Leaning into the hands massaging her, she released an exhausted breath. "Kendra was on my lap, and the only thing I could think about was those damn blue eyes"

"Why don't you just ask her out then?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Wanting to change the subject, Callie continued "How was Sof last night?"

"For her to be three she is very demanding. We couldn't go to sleep unless we watched Wreck-it-Ralph…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emerging from the elevator, Arizona noticed Karev down the hall leaning against the nurse's station. Making her way towards the man, she called out "Dr. Karev…"

Turning around he matched the voice calling him to the appearance of the blonde woman bounding towards him on crutches. "Dr. Robbins…starting PT today?"

"Yeah, I'm headed there in a few. I have twenty minutes to kill, any good cases?"

"Helping Bailey remove a massive tumor from the liver in an eight year old. We've been doing chemo on the kid waiting for the mass to shrink as much as possible." Pulling the film from the file, he held it up for the blonde to see. "You can't operate for another three weeks at least, what are you really here for?"

Eyes wandering, she surveyed her surroundings "This place is like some kind of maze… Where the hell is PT?"

"Come on, I can drop you on my way to the OR." Moving down the hall, the two made their way towards the blonde's PT.

"So… I saw Dr. Torres at Joes last night…some brunette had their tongue down her throat…" she tried to appear unaffected, continuing behind the man as he led her along.

"Damn, all right Torres, its about time." Hearing the puff of air exhaled from the blonde, he knew he struck a chord. "If you like her, you could just ask her out. Then you wouldn't have to watch someone else's tongue down her throat."

"I'm pretty sure they fucked last night…so I can't ask her out now, she's involved with someone else."

"Did you see them?" Seeing confusion mar the blonde's features "How do you know they did it? Just because they kissed, doesn't really mean anything happened."

"Except, she was talking to Mark this morning in the elevator. Speaking of which, you guys are way to open in public spaces. But anyways, it was said in so many words…so yeah."

"You lady lovers are way to difficult. Just go talk to Torres, and then you will know. Anyways, are you going to be taking Stark's place?" He eyed the woman for her reaction.

"Uh, wh-where, um wh-why, why would you think that?" She really wasn't playing it cool at all.

"Nothing stays a secret in this place, people talk, especially the nurses. Look, I'm all for it, and I don't plan on telling anyone. I just figured you might want someone to have your back."

Stopping the man from taking another step, she moved in closer "You really can't tell anyone. I have to complete my fellowship first, which I'll be done in a few months. But Stark has another whole year in his contract, so yeah, after that."

"So, you're going to be the new boss. Hmm, alright" simply shrugging his shoulder's Karev turned to continue down the hall.

Coming out of her PT session two hours later, she was greeted on the other side of the door by a 6' 2", peach toned, male version of herself leaning against the opposite wall. "I thought mom and dad taught you better than to just stare" came the sly greeting from the man.

"Tim!" she squealed excitedly "Get over here you jerk" moving closer to the man, she threw her arms around his waist hugging into him tightly. It had been weeks since Arizona had seen her twin. They spoke on the phone a few times, but not nearly enough. She could tell by his voice over the phone that something was going on, but he wasn't revealing it over the phone. Besides whatever was going on with the man, Arizona simply missed her brother.

"You're looking pretty good for a gimp." He ruffled his hand through his twin's hair, the two always enjoyed teasing each other.

Pushing into his strong bicep "Don't worry, give me a few weeks and I can still kick your ass on the track." The two started down the hall.

"You made it" Daniel appeared from around the corner, shuffling towards the duo as the pushed each other back and forth. "When did you get in?" The older sibling greeted his brother with a hug.

"Only about thirty minutes, came straight here from the airport."

"You didn't stop by and see momma first?" Arizona spoke up.

"Nope, figured we could both go home together after your session." he eyed his twin. Every since they lost their father, Arizona hadn't gone back to the house. She just couldn't bring herself to go home, knowing her father wouldn't ever be home again. She especially didn't want to see that damn flag that was now sitting above the mantle, next to a small case that housed a purple heart.

"I can't leave right now, I have to go to the skills lab" She was trying her best to avoid going to her family home. She had been staying in a hotel for the past few weeks. Their mother was sympathetic to her youngest child not being able to come back home yet. But they were all hoping with Tim coming back home today, he could get her to come home.

"Come on Zo, I told mom that we would be there for lunch." Tim turned facing his twin directly. Their entire lives he could always get her to go along with whatever he had going on. But that cycle seemed to be coming to a halt now.

"Can't we just meet at a sandwich shop, please?" not one to beg very often, the young woman was hoping it would work in this instance. Even with her gaze cast down towards the ground, Arizona could feel her brothers eying her. "Not lunch alright, dinner, tomorrow night." She was hoping this compromise would sooth her family.

"Alright Zo, dinner tomorrow. I will call momma and set it up, bet she will even make an apple pie for you… now what's this I hear about some hot doc that has your panties all in a twist?"

Her attempt to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks failed miserably. Arizona's steps quickly halted so she could turn to smack her eldest brother's arm "really Jr.? You can't keep anything to yourself"

The former naval officer clutched his stomach as he laughed out loud. "Hey it's true. Tim you should see Zo when Dr. Torres is around, she turns into a pile of mashed potatoes" he poked at his little sister's side as she tried to move faster to get away from her brother's.

Catching up to his twin, Tim hugged her from behind. "Awww, come on Zo, don't act like that; you've got to show me this hot doc." Leaning in, Tim started kissing raspberries into her cheek making sure to leave a wet spot.

Wiping the kisses off she wiggled out of her twins grasp. "Ewww, that's so nasty, you jerk. Clearly you and Jr. have talked about this enough, why don't you ask him to introduce you? She's his boss." Lowering her head, she looked toward the ground "plus, I'm pretty sure she's seeing someone anyways"

"And since when has that deterred you?" Tim stepped around his sister crossing his strong arms across his chest. "You usually don't even care if she's straight or not." Eyeing his twin "hmmm, you must really like her."

"Except she's too much of a wuss to do pull her head out of her ask and ask her out, instead, she keeps walking around pouting like a baby." Daniel spoke up.

"Oh, we've got to get you off these crutches and back on your bike. I go away for a few weeks and you forget how to get a girl, damn sis, I thought I taught you better than that." Stepping into the elevator he turned to Daniel "You coming for lunch?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Before Callie had a chance to leave the attending's lounge her pager called out. Checking the device "It's the daycare… I need to go see what's going on."

Coming around the couch, Mark pulled the brunette up from her seat "come on, I'll go with you. And we're not done talking about you and blondie."

"I'm sure." The two surgeons made their way up to the daycare to check on Sofia. Once there they didn't immediately see the toddler, worrying Callie that something serious was possibly going on with her daughter. Being greeted by one of the workers, she was informed that Sofia had been throwing up a short while ago. But she had been without fever, telling the doctors that the young Latina wasn't exactly sick, but just had an upset stomach.

Entering the bathroom, Callie found another of the worker's holding the toddler rubbing her belly. "Aww Sof, no te sientes bien?" (aww Sof, you're not feeling well?") She squatted down gently taking her daughter from the worker, rubbing small circles on the toddler's back.

Curling into her mother's chest, her words were barely audible "demasiado helado mamá"

" helado eh, marca tío va a hacer que usted se siente todo mejor." (ice cream huh, uncle Mark will be making sure you feel all better) turning to the plastic surgeon, if looks could kill, he would need some major surgery from the glare the Latina was shooting at him. He immediately shrank, taking a few steps backwards. "Don't you dare!"

Frozen in place under the brunette's glare, he had an idea of why the toddler was losing her breakfast. "Uh, what's up? You feeling better Sof?" the man really wanted to take off running, knowing it really wasn't a smart move to give a three year old as much ice cream as she wanted for breakfast.

Standing from her squatting position, her eyebrow quickly rose as she stepped closer to the man pointing harshly into his chest. "When did you give my daughter ice cream Mark?" she gritted between her teeth.

"Uh, see, she wouldn't get ready unless I gave her ice cream. And-uh, she's really demanding for a little pint size.. I figured a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone."

Softening her gaze, Callie shifted the toddler to her hip "Sof, how do you feel about spending some time with Uncle Mark so he can make you feel all better? He's going to give you some juice and crackers, and even color with you if you want." Speaking to her daughter Callie's glare bore into the plastic surgeon. Sofia nodded against her mother's shoulder.

Lifting the small brunette into her best friend's hands. "You did this, you are going to take care of her until I'm out of surgery." She continued to gently rub the toddler's back, consoling the young brunette.

"I have surgery in thirty-" the plastic surgeon started to debate, but quickly gave in with one look from the fiery Latina glaring at him. "I'll take care of it, we're going to get some Gatorade in you, and you'll be as good as new; right munchkin?"

Leaning down to her daughter, Callie placed a kiss on the toddler's cheek. "I will be there to take you home before you know it, and we can cuddle on the couch to whatever you want to watch, even if it's Barney…" Slapping the man's arm "Mark, I trust that the next time I see my daughter she doesn't need her stomach pumped. I'll be out of surgery in three hours max." Callie passed Sofia's backpack to Mark as she exited the daycare heading to her awaiting patient.

Making his way to the cafeteria for some Gatorade, Mark had no clue what he was going to do. Placing Sofia in a chair, he unscrewed the top and placed a straw into the drink container passing it to Sofia. Examining the room, Mark zeroed in on what he hoped would be a solution to his dilemma. "Kepner!"

The red head paused her steps hearing the whoop of one of her attending's. Turning her stride, she caught a glimpse of the plastic surgeon waving her over. She quickly moved in his direction, wondering what reason the man had to be waving her down. "Dr. Sloan….Hi Sof!" April squatted down to the toddlers level, excitedly greeting her.

"I have a way for you to get off lumps and bumps" Mark spoke quickly, checking his watch for the time. He only had fifteen minutes before his next surgery was supposed to start.

The red head quickly bolted up into a standing position. If there was one single thing that she wanted, it was to get off 'lumps and bumps'. There was very little that was more disgusting then repeatedly pulling unknown lumps from ungodly area of the human body all day. Seeing the red head's interest piqued, Mark offered a cheeky smile. "How about you watch Sofia here for me until I get out of surgery, and I get that Percy kid to take over on lumps and bumps?"

"Umm, can you really do that?" April's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought about it. Getting a nod from the plastic surgeon "Dr. Torres is alright with my watching her kid? I mean, I'm really good at babysitting and all. I used to babysit the three kids…" she started rambling on.

Cutting into the run-away rant "Kepner, here's the bag, make sure she drinks that Gatorade. I will be back in a few hours; don't worry about Torres, she's good with it." Bending over to the toddler "all right Sof, be good for April here and I'll be right back as soon as I can" he left with a kiss to the toddler's temple.

"Hey Sof, what do you say we go up and grab my lunch from my locker so we can have some real food?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey bro, how much time do you have until you have to be back in surgery" Tim question around a forkful of Salad.

Checking the time "About forty-five minutes, unless I get paged to the pit. And can you eat less like an animal? It's chew, swallow, then talk."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a hard-ass. I've got to be out of here in thirty so I can meet momma. You know, she doesn't go for being late."

"If you're on time, you're late and if you're early, you're on time" all three siblings mimicked at the same time.

"Zo, you going to come with me?"

"Uh, no. I promised a resident I would show her a running whip stitch in the skills lab if she could get a break from 'lumps and bumps' duty" she looked up from her salad. "Actually there she is right there." Arizona motioned across to April who was attempting to balance two trays of food and a backpack. Seeing the familiar toddler accompanying the red head, Arizona motioned the resident over.

"Dr. Robbins.." she smiled at the ortho surgeon "and other Dr. Robbins, and uh, hmmm, you two look exactly alike, wow!" tilting her head slightly, she took in the appearance of the third blonde at the table whom she didn't know.

Offering his hand to the red head "funny enough, it's also, Dr. Robbins…but we have too many of those around here, so feel free to call me Tim."

"April, April Kepner" she offered in her usual overly excited tone. "Three doctors in one family, hmm, wow."

"Yeah, good looking doctors run in the family" Arizona offered through a laugh. "Well that accounts for Jr. and I, we haven't figured out who Timmy paid to pass his boards." She elbowed her twin's side laughing.

"Hahaha" Tim offered un-amused, taking in the toddler that had joined their group "who do we have here?"

"Sofia!" Arizona was excited to see her little friend again. "Hey little miss, you're hanging out with Dr. Kepner today?"

"My tummy had a baddy, mami is going to take me home for cuddles when she comes."

"Awww, I hope you feel better. Having a baddy is no fun." Arizona moved closer to the small brunette rubbing her back. "How about, I draw you a pretty picture, will that help you feel better?" receiving a nod from Sofia, she checked the toddlers back for materials. Pulling out a blank coloring sheet and a few crayons, she went straight to work.

"Dr. Rob-Arizona, do you mind watching her for me real quick? I just need to make a run to the little girl's room" April stood from the table, receiving a quick nod.

"Don't worry, we will look after her" Tim assured the red head. With that, April took off. "Hey, I was hoping you both are free tonight; maybe we can go out for a drink or something?" Sharing a quick look with his older brother, they held a silent conversation; Arizona was oblivious to the muted discussion between her siblings.

Not bothering to look up from her artwork, she squinted in thought momentarily "Sure, I'm in. Jr. you're off around ten, right? We can all meet at Joe's then." The siblings went on with their lunch for another fifteen minutes without the reappearance of April. Wrapping up the drawing, she picked it up to show Sofia her work.

"That's me and Glitch!" the toddler squealed pointing at the drawing in front of her.

"It is" the ped's surgeon pointed at the page "want to help me write your name?" receiving a nod from the young brunette, Arizona scooped Sofia into her lap. "Alright, can you spell Sofia for me?"

"S-O-F-" the small toddler started out.

"Uh, Dr. Robbins…" Callie's voice cut the small toddler off.

"Mami!" Sofia stretched her arms up towards her mother, lifting her body out of the blonde's lap.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling better?" Callie hugged her daughter into her, feeling her nod in response. Looking down at the three patrons still seated at the table, she noticed the confusion written across Arizona's features.

Finally able to form words from her jumbled thoughts "uh, Sofia is your daughter?" she was shocked at the revelation.

Seated across from her was Tim with a smirk on his face watching his sister fumble at the Latina's appearance. Under the table he shot his twin a small kick to her undamaged leg. When she looked across he mouthed a simple "that's her?" pointing his matching blue eyes in the direction of the Latina.

"She is… uhm, how exactly did you get her?"

Turning her attention back towards the brunette "Dr. Kepner just needed to run to the lavatory, hmm, that was like fifteen minutes ago. But, she asked us to keep an eye on her for a minute. I hope that's all right?

"Sure, yeah…hmm, so I left her with Mark, and you got her from Kepner. I'm probably going to be going to jail later for committing murder on a world renowned plastic surgeon." Callie gritted through her locked teeth.

Observing the Latina all acceptable thought seemed to leave her at once 'damn she is even sexy when she's upset' not realizing she had been staring, Arizona finally clued back into the moving lips of the brunette "uh, hmm?"

Repeating her previous question, she noticed the ped's surgeon had been staring at her lips eyes turning a slight shade darker. She was amused "Sofia was good for you I hope?"

"Oh yeah, she was great! Sofia and I go way back" she offered the brunette a smile, dimples popping out in full force.

"Way back huh?"

"Well, back to like yesterday when she was with Karev." Now confusion was etched across the furrowed eyebrows of the Latina.

Just in time, Sofia spoke up, "Mami, Zona made me a picture, see! It has me, and Glitch. Wreck-it-Ralph mami!" to say the toddler was excited about her handmade drawing by her new friend would be the understatement of the year.

"Oh, that is so nice. Did you say thank you?"

Lowering her head onto her mother's shoulder, Sofia spoke softly "Thank you Zona"

"Oh, any time little miss." Arizona finished writing the toddlers name on the picture before placing the supplies in her backpack.

Daniel, and Tim had been absorbed the interaction between their sister and the Latina thoroughly entertained before Tim spoke up "Dr. Torres I presume?" he offered his hand to the surgeon.

Taking the proffered hand "yes…"

"Don't mind my rude sister, she seems to even forget even the simplest of manners at your presence. I'm Tim, feel free to call me, Tim" he offered a similar smile to his twin, except his gleaming smile was missing the dimples that mesmerized the Latina. At this, Arizona made sure to send a return kick to her twin's shin with force.

"Oww, damn Zo, you didn't have to kick me."

"Dr. Torres, don't mind these two. Most days I'm positive they are still just six years old instead of adults." Daniel spoke up to his boss over his bickering siblings. "This is our brother Tim, he's home for a few days so he stopped in for lunch."

"Wait, you're only here for a few days?" Arizona broke off from her dispute from her twin tuning into her oldest brother; she looked back at Tim. "I thought you were coming home for two weeks?" she had known something was going on with her twin, but he had yet to offer any insight.

"Two weeks, a few days, same difference." Tim attempted to cover his brother's slip. "So, Dr. Torres" wanting to get the spotlight off himself, he turned back to the beautiful Latina "we're going out for drinks later, you are invited to join us if you're free."

"Leave her alone Tim, she's probably busy." Arizona quickly broke into the extended invitation. Turning to the brunette "Not that I don't want you to come, just if, uh, it's no pressure or anything."

"Sofia seems to be feeling better, so I'm not saying no, but maybe… I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Not intruding at all, it would be my pleasure to share a drink with the beautiful genius that created cartilage from nothing. Come on Dr. Torres, don't break my heart…I'm buying.."

Callie didn't want to seem to forward, so she feigned contemplation of the offer. "Uh, I'm not making any promises. But I will try to come in for at least one drink. For now, I need to get this little one home"

Standing from the table Arizona stretched her arms forward to give the toddler a hug. "I hope you feel better Sofia, I had lots of fun." Passing the toddler back to her mother, Arizona's hand barely grazed the skin of the Latina igniting a fire with the simple touch. The two women locked eyes, neither able to move or look away; their surrounding faded away in that moment.

Arizona wanted to lean in to give Callie a hug as well, but wasn't sure if it would be welcomed or awkward. Not giving it another thought, she leaned forward. As she leaned in she caught the scent of vanilla wafting from the brunettes hair. As the smell tickled her nose, she was quickly intoxicated. The hug between the two women lasted longer than the usual quick goodbye hug of acquaintances, neither wanting to be the one to break the embrace.

"So we'll see you about ten-fifteen Dr. Torres?" Tim's voice broke in bursting the bubble to two had been enveloped in.

"Uh, yeah" Callie picked up Sofia's backpack before exiting the cafeteria to go home.

Pushing the man's shoulder "You can wipe that smug look off your face, you're a jerk you know that?" Arizona sat next to her twin. "And you're no better Jr. you encouraged him."

Shrugging his shoulders "hey, you were never going to ask her out, so I helped you out. And trust me, you needed the help. But, you didn't know she has a kid?"

"Uh, no duh Sherlock. I wonder how in the world you caught on to that…" the young blonde offered a set of rolled eyes to her brother. "It's not like Jr. who works with her ever mentioned it either."

Speaking up in his defense "You're the one drooling all over her, I assumed you knew. Is it a problem that she has a kid?"

"Actually no…she is even more amazing than I thought. She heads a whole department, and has a little kid running around to chase after." The gooey puddle Arizona turned into thinking about the brunette was a far cry from the badass motorcyclist that had entered the SGMW E.R. just over a month ago.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Callie was exiting the cafeteria she had run right into April, literally; she was nearly knocked over by the resident as she hastily made her way back to the cafeteria. She apologized to Callie; she had been paged to the pit for a consult and was running back to watch Sofia as quickly as possible. Callie wasn't exactly upset with April because Mark was supposed to be waiting on the toddler hand and foot, but she wasn't happy with the resident either. But she decided all of the fiery Latina would be unleashed on one Dr. Mark Sloan.

So, she waited on the man to get home. Before he could properly place the key in his lock, the brunette's door swung open. Baby monitor in hand, she followed the plastic surgeon into his residence. Laying into the man, she all but skinned him alive.

Now, she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up as she prepared to join the Robbins siblings for a drink. Walking out into the living room she peaked into Sofia's room to make sure the toddler was peacefully sleeping. Returning to the living room, a very somber plastic surgeon was laid across her couch.

"Mark Everett Sloan, I swear to God if you make one wrong move you will need someone to call the second best ortho surgeon to come in and fix all of your bones that I break."

"Torres, I'm going to be right here on this couch until you come home. I'm not going anywhere, damn, this is what I get for saving a life today." Mark huffed, leaning back into the pillow beneath his head.

"Stop whining, it doesn't suit you. You got my kid sick, feeding her ice cream for breakfast, then pawned her off on April, who then left her with Arizona, who by the way, didn't even know I had a kid."

"So that's what this is all about.. blondie has a problem that you have a kid?" Mark sat up turning to the brunette. "If she doesn't want you because you have a kid, that's her loss and you don't need her."

"She seemed surprised, but I don't know…they seemed to have gotten along. But that was before she knew Sof was mine you know? What if she was just being nice?" Callie's insecurity was showing through. Callie was happy being a mother, but she knew everyone wasn't cut out to be in a relationship with a single mother.

"You are the sexiest, smartest woman I know, and you are possibly the best mother as well. If Blondie has a problem with it, then so what! Now, you look hot! Go get a drink, have some fun; and if Blondie has an issue I will get Meredith to kick her ass."

Letting out a small laugh at her best friend, she took a much need breath. "You're right, I'll be back in an hour or so." She leaned in placing a kiss on the man's temple.

Walking through the door at Joe's she immediately made her way up to the bar for a drink before looking for the siblings. "Hey Joe, can I get a shot tequila please, actually make that two and a beer" she downed both shots almost as quickly as they were sat in front of her.

"See if I was cheesy, I would ask you did it hurt?"

The Latina didn't notice when the familiar blonde stepped up beside her. Offering a confused look towards the doctor, those two shots hit her faster than usual. Her buzzed mind was running a little bit slower than normal. "Did what hurt?

Leaning up to the brunette ear, Arizona swiped her lips just across the lobe. The surgeon noticed the Latina gasp as her lips met the skin of the Latina "when you fell out of heaven…" she husked into the Latina's ear, a small chuckle falling from the woman as she stepped back leaning into her crutches for support. Having had a few drinks already Arizona seemed to have her confidence back.

The intoxicating scent of juicy couture perfume was still lingering in the surgeon's nostrils as she eyed the blonde in front of her. "That was pretty good actually. But I think I can do one better." Stepping into the other woman's space, Callie gently swiped up the pale arm of the blonde. As her finger trailed across the pale skin a trail of goose bumps were left in its wake. Looking into the intoxicating blue eyes in front of her, she squinted as if examining the orbs; cupping the woman's cheek "does your left eye hurt? Because you've been looking right all day." The brunette smirked as she picked up her beer.

Both women gave way to a fit of laughter at the cheesy pick-up lines. "That one was pretty good" Arizona continued laughing.

"I think I won, it's all about the delivery" Callie caressed the blonde's arm menacingly slow, offering a seductive gaze as she took her luscious bottom limp in between perfectly white teeth as she gently bit down.

Running her tongue over her bottom lip at the sight of the brunette, it was purely the work of the crutches that was keeping her standing upright in this moment.

Taking it a step further, Callie reached forward placing a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear, gently caressing the lobe between her thumb and forefinger she slowly leaned in. If the brunette's scent wasn't enough, the perfectly plump breast entering her eyesight stole every thought running through the blonde's mind. Making one final move, Callie husked into the blonde's ear, Arizona could barely decipher the words from the smoky voice creeping in. "Nice earrings; butterflies, hmm." She stepped back, picking her beer up taking a new sip.

As the fog cleared her mind, she was face to face with self-satisfied Latina. "Uh, we-we're over, uh, we're over this way." Arizona turned, leading the sexy brunette back to their table. She had noticed Callie as soon as she stepped through the door. Painted in skin tight jeans, and a low cut emerald green blouse, with knee high boots and a leather jacket, Arizona had to be instructed to pick her jaw up off the table at the sight.

Following behind the blonde, Callie appreciated the view of the blonde's ass. Accented by the perfect pair of jeans, Arizona was also draped in a fitting blue blouse that matched her eyes almost perfectly exposing just the right view of her breast; not too much, but just enough. Lost in her view, she nearly bumped into the blonde's back as she came to a halt at their booth before sliding in.

Seated on the opposite side of the table were both Daniel and Tim, leaving seat next to Arizona as the only one available. Callie slowly moved into the booth next to the ped's surgeon. "Dr. Torres.." Tim greeted the newcomer.

"Tim, Dr. Robbins.. I hope I didn't leave you all waiting too long. I wanted to make sure Sofia was down for the night before leaving her with Mark again." She started to ramble.

"We haven't been here that long, so it's all good. Also, in public feel free to call me Daniel, or Jr. But, she's feeling better?"

"Yeah, some gatorade and crackers and she was back to herself before dinner zooming around full speed ahead."

Arizona had been lost in the profile of the Latina from the moment she had slid into the booth. Shaking herself she took in the conversation around her, joining in "how old is Sofia?"

Chuckling at the thought "well her birth certificate says she's three, but most days I think she is every bit of sixteen. She's got the whole fiery Latina thing down cold, I don't know what I'm going to do when she actually sixteen."

"What's the worst that could happen? Zo here tested every boundary there was, but she turned out alright, well during daylight." Tim teased his sister.

"Because I was following after Jr. and Timmy, but somehow you always seemed to get away right before we were caught." Blue eyes glared across at the matching one's of her twin and their oldest brother.

"You were daddy's little girl, you got into way less trouble then if we had all been caught. Plus it wasn't that bad, the Colonel barely even raised his voice at you."

"Which is why I have authority issues now, thank you so much for that. Do you know how scary it is hiding under the lieutenant general's desk while he sits on his couch entertaining his secretary?"

Both brothers let out a full belly laugh at the memory "We didn't think you would actually follow through on the dare" Daniel continued laughing.

Turning red from the memory "Wouldn't have been so funny if I had been caught."

"Wait so you snuck into some guys office, then he came back in and you hid under the desk? What was the dare?"

"These two trouble-makers dared me to sneak into the office and get a picture of myself with the lg's dress hat on in front of the picture of him shaking the President's hand. So I snuck in, and before I could get out he came back. And stayed for two hours, snuggling up with his secretary. There are things that a fourteen year old just shouldn't hear from her father's boss."

Jr. and Tim were beet red from their barks of laughter, Callie joined in amused at the daredevil actions of the young blonde. "I hope you at least got the picture"

"Damn right! I didn't stay under that desk for nothing. I finally get out, and Jr. and Daniel there were back at home hiding in the basement"

The four of them sat around sharing stories for the next two hours over food and drinks. Callie seemed to fit right in with the siblings. At a point during the night, both Callie and Arizona had their hand placed on the seat of the booth. As the story being verbalized continued, Arizona slid her had closer to the olive hand of the Latina until it was placed directly on top. Turning her hand over, the brunette allowed for Arizona to slowly draw circles on the inside of her hand before comfortably placing her hand in the other. The two women spent the rest of their time hand in hand.

Checking the time on her phone, Callie noted in was well after midnight. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. I'm going to have a very hyper toddler on my hands in a few hours, I should really get out of here." Callie placed her phone in her pocket before sliding out of the booth. "Dr's…it was a lot of fun, thank you for letting me intrude on your family time."

"It was our pleasure, and before I head back out of town we're going to have to do it again. Not many can keep up with us three." Tim stood, giving the Latina a hug.

"It was good to see you have fun for a night boss, you should really get out more often." Daniel gave his boss a hug "Alright go ahead, cuddle up with that little beauty of yours and get some sleep."

Settling on her crutches "Mind if I walk you home?" Arizona moved in closer to Callie.

Noticing two sets of blue eyes watching, Callie attempted to play it cool. "Uh yeah, this way." Arizona was pretty smooth on her crutches these days after weeks of practice, which made it easier to keep in stride with the Latina.

"That was a lot of fun, I don't remember the last time I laughed that much." Callie led the way down the block. "Remind me to not leave my daughter with you and your brothers, you might have her streaking through the white house" both women laughed as they entered the lobby of Callie's building.

"I'm glad you came out with us, Tim was right, there are very few that have survived a night out with the Robbins'." Entering the elevator, Callie pressed the button for the fifth floor before standing against the back wall of the carriage. Arizona moved in directly in front of the Latina. Placing a finger under the Latina's chin, she lifted her head mesmerized by her deep brown eyes "Hey, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"

As the elevator ascended, Callie couldn't hold in her laughter. Taking the blonde by this hips "hmm, if you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

Neither woman could hold in their laughter "Eww, a booger, rea-"

Arizona was cut off as Callie's lips silenced her, pressing their lip together. The kiss started out slow, the two women caressing each other's lips. Taking a slim pink lip between her teeth, Callie gently bit down before pressing her tongue into the blonde's. Before they were ready, the elevator dinged informing them of their arrival on the desired floor. Arizona stepped out first, stepping aside for Callie to lead the way.

After passing a few doors Callie stood outside her door "this is me…" the brunette leaned back against the wall next to her door. She didn't want this moment to end, but she knew this was as far as the could go. Taking the blonde by the hips she gently squeezed the exposed skin at her sides, pulling her in.

Arizona took it upon her self to close the remaining distance between them. Gripping the Latina's leather jacket, she pressed her lips into plush red waiting lips belonging to the brunette. Pressing forward, she sought entrance as her tongue peeked between her lips into the brunette's plump lips. Tongues dueled for dominance, Arizona won out as Callie moaned into the kiss. Needing oxygen Callie pulled back "damn…"

Placing her forehead against the Latina's "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Arizona couldn't help but to smile.

"For you to be such a dork, its amazing to me how you landed in my OR from a motorcycle accident…yes"

"Yes you will go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you…" Callie watched the smile on Arizona's face grow even wider. "One last one, of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite."

The two shared a few more pecks, before the opening of Callie's door interrupted them. "Torres, Blondie…" Mark stepped into the hall, arm resting across his chest.

"Dr. Sloan…" Arizona greeted the plastic surgeon. Turning back to the woman pressed against the wall, Arizona stepped back. "Dr. Torres… uh I had a great time, have a good night."

"Yeah, me too. And thank you for walking me home tonight was a lot of fun. I uh, I guess I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Yeah definitely" She turned making her way back to the elevator.

"You suck you know that right?" Callie pushed the plastic surgeon out of the way, halting him before he could step in. "Good night Mark" She closed the door, turning to lean against it. She could still feel the tingle from the blonde's lips against hers. The moment the blonde pressed into her, her entire body felt like it was on fire.

The two women would have a hard time falling asleep tonight. Quickly pushing herself off the wall Callie realized

"Shit, I didn't get her number…."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN**: As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Question**: What's the worst pick-up line someone's ever tried on you?

**Spoiler**: Tim has some big news for Arizona coming up….

**Answer**: Ages… Daniel 30, Callie 29, AZ &amp; Tim 26, Bailey 30, Alex 24…. They are all very young, I know, but let's just imagine somehow they are like the smartest people ever… I'm going to try to get away with it this time…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summary: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

Chapter: 8/?

Disclaimer: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey little sis, how was PT?" Daniel had just come out of a patient room, noticing the younger blonde at the nurse's station. She was attempting to seem inconspicuous in her search for Dr. Torres, but Daniel could read her from a mile away. This was her second trip to the ortho floor today, it was apparent who she was there to see and it wasn't her big brother.

"Oh hey Jr. it's about time I you showed up." The blonde woman turned on her good leg, crutches keeping her steady after the hasty shift in stature. Faux excitement at the appearance of the older sibling in place, Arizona was hoping he was buying her demonstration. "I was wondering if you wanted to take advantage of a great privilege…"

Stepping closer, Daniel placed his tablet down into the docking station. "Great privilege huh?.."

His back against the to the station, he sat on the edge of the desk crossing his arms in front of him. Knowing very well that the young blonde was flying by the seat of her pants, he decided he would enjoy going along with it for now. "What's up?"

"I was going to find something to eat, so I thought I'd offer you the chance to accompany me." Seeing the knowing smile spread across the man's features, Arizona knew he wasn't buying it. But if there was one characteristic the blonde carried well, it was her dedication. So she continued, "We haven't gotten to really spend much time together, and I wanted to buy my big brother lunch. So, I've been camped out here for the second time today waiting for you."

Yeah, she wasn't getting any better with her runaway lie. Just in time a certain brunette Latina was exiting her office out of the young blonde's line of sight. Standing, Daniel wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Damn, I was sure you were looking for Dr. Torres. I feel special Zo."

Callie knew what Daniel was up to; she stealthily snuck up behind the siblings taking a seat at the nurse's station. If just so happened that this seat was right behind Arizona, unbeknownst to the ped's surgeon. The brunette held her tablet up hiding her face just enough as she listened for Arizona's response. "Really Jr? I think about more than just Dr. Torres, I came here to see you."

"Mhm, so if Dr. Torres happens to be on the elevator on the way out, you're not going to abandon me?"

"Why would I do that?" She tried to appear offended. But truthfully, Arizona was hoping the beautiful figment from her dreams would appear. She was the real reason the blonde was making a second guest appearance on the fifth floor right now. "Come on Jr. give me more credit than that. Have I ever ditched my brothers for a girl?"

"Uh, Su-"

Quickly capturing the man's words, she silenced him with a well-placed hand over his mouth just in time. "Don't answer that."

Pulling the petite hand from his mouth with a chuckle he spoke again "Uh, hey would you mind if I bring a friend to this lunch?"

"Whoa, you have a friend?" Arizona leaned back a breath placing her hand over her mouth with a gasp "Now that needs to be celebrated" Arizona pumped her fist in the air in celebration teasing her brother.

Callie had been sitting back enjoying the banter between the siblings. Watching the ped's surgeon was quickly becoming one of her favorite past times. Here she was, her walls down, head thrown back in as she laughed. Blonde curls bounced around freely, highlighting the dimples that were popping from the woman's cheeks. Peeking over the tablet, Callie appreciated the blonde's beauty. At the clearing of a throat she was pulled from her daze….

"Ahem, Dr. Torres I was wondering if you were free for lunch, little sis here is buying." The smile that spread across the man's face was priceless.

Arizona was stuck to her spot, cheeks quickly flushing. Her nerve endings were telling her to run, but for some reason the message wasn't actually reaching her limbs. She hadn't heard a response, so maybe her brother was just trying to get her back for her little dig. Blue eyes started directing the rest of the blonde's upper body cautiously turning. Barely catching a white lab coat from the corner of her eye, blue orbs quickly snapped shut. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could be invisible, right?...

Placing the tablet on the desk Callie stood, enjoying the position the ped's surgeon had put her self in. "Lunch would be nice, but I wouldn't want to cut in."

"Not cutting in, trust me. She was here for you, not me; isn't that right sis?"

Arizona was still sitting stock still, eyes still closed. She knew she had been found out, but how could she turn this into an absolutely adorable moment? "So, I'm not invisible?" she scrunched her nose, peeking one eye open.

This woman was adorable; the way she could channel a six year old and still pull off sexy was mesmerizing to the brunette. Callie took in the blonde's appearance in admiration with a soft giggle at the woman's display.

Daniel spoke up "Uh, no closing your eye does not make you invisible. Sometimes I wonder how you finished in the top of your class at Hopkins."

"Don't be jealous because I'm smarter than you, and more fun." Standing she turned her attention to the woman that had been overtaking her dreams more than she was willing to admit lately. "Calliope! I didn't notice you come over… so, would you like to join us for lunch? I am buying.."

Feigning as if she was contemplating the offer, the brunette pulled out her phone as if to check her schedule "hmmm, I think if I move that around, and push that one back.." biting into one half of her bottom lip her eyes squinted at the screen. She was completely free, but she wanted to mess with the blonde just a bit.

Daniel had moved closer to his boss seeing what she was doing. "Oh don't forget, I think they are setting up to present you with that award in the lobby.. You don't want to be late for that."

Smacking her hand to her head brown eyes shot up as if remembering something big "Oh, how could I have forgotten that."

Catching onto the two ortho surgeons "I'm on to you two." Moving in closer to the brunette Arizona took hold of the strong yet baby soft hand of the Latina. Meeting the brunette's eyes, she intertwined their fingers. Giving Callie her full attention Arizona asked again "Calliope, I would love for you to join me for lunch today.." slender pink lips spread into a smile as two dimples made an appearance.

"Hmmm, well in that case, I guess I could." Callie shrugged on the outside, on the inside she had melted as soon as blue eyes had met her own. One look, easily left the brunette in a trance for the blonde to ply at will. It hit the brunette in that moment; she should be worried that the blonde could so easily get her way. But for some reason she was willing to trust this woman.

They began towards the elevators; taking a few steps, the two women noticed the tall well-trained form of Daniel wasn't shadowing them. "Uh hey, you coming or what old man?"

"You might want to watch it Bo-"

"Don't you dare!" Arizona challenged the taller blonde. Lucky for him, her crutches handicapped her maneuvering abilities. Had she been able to reach him faster, she would have very likely leveled a hard slap to his bicep. If there was one thing Arizona absolutely despised it was the wretched nickname she had been called growing up. 'Boney Zoney' yeah, she was a late bloomer and very few people let her forget it.

Noticing the scowl forming on his sister's face, Daniel thought it wise to continue allowing that nickname to rest in peace. "Alright, sorry. Letting it go." His strong hands were held up in surrender, hoping to ease the stress that had just been formed across the ped's surgeon's forehead. "But, you two go ahead and enjoy lunch. I have a few post-ops that I really need to be checking in on."

"I didn't want to put you out Dr. Robbins. If you want to have lunch with your sister, I can assign those post-ops to a resident…" Callie did want to have the woman all to herself, but she also didn't want to become between the two siblings. If there was one thing the brunette held close to her heart, it's the importance of family. The Latina nervously placed her hands in her lab coat.

"Trust me, you're not putting me out. Zo was really here looking for you, I just happened to show up." Placing a hand on his boss's shoulder he continued "besides, I just plan on having lunch delivered…since you're paying, I don't need to eat the crap in the cafeteria."

Really wanting to only share lunch with the brunette beauty, Arizona figured she could bite the bullet and just pay for the man's lunch. Placing a crisp twenty-dollar bill in his hand she continued her journey to the elevator. "Don't spend it all in one place…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two women had gotten their lunch and were seated at a small two-person table away from everyone's attention. "Last night was a lot of fun, I'm happy that you joined us."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. My face still hurt this morning from laughing so much. You and your brothers could very possibly have some kind of television show." The ortho surgeon chuckled at the memory of last night. "Seriously, who goes rollerblading around a marine base in their bikini at two a.m., for a slice of apple pie?"

The ped's surgeon had been sipping on a juice box, her smile spread as she placed it down "You haven't tasted momma's apple pie. Trust me, you would have done it if the last piece was up for grabs." They both laughed "But I do have to say, I don't recommend doing it when stationed in Boblingen, Germany…cold in the states has nothing on cold in Germany." Just the memory of the cold caused a shiver to run through the blonde's body.

Callie had been looking at her lunch-mate, and she was completely captured by the woman. Whenever she spoke of her life she had such a sparkle in her eyes, the brunette couldn't help but to be connected to this woman. Sitting forward, her hand slid across the table, capturing the pale hand of the blonde; placing her hand atop the other woman's felt right.

Arizona was pleased at the contact, quickly entwining their fingers. "So Dr. Torres, do you make it a habit of staring at blonde ped's surgeons, or is it just me?"

The brunette had to laugh as the blush filled her cheeks. "You caught me.. Hey, I can't help it."

Now it was Arizona's turn to blush "You're one to talk, have you seen yourself…like ever?" she looked down for a moment at their hands that seemed to mold together perfectly. "Alright, Dr. Torres, enough about my crazy childhood. Tell me something about you, like how do you survive rainy Seattle over Miami?"

"I love Miami, it's home. But sometimes its better to visit home than live there." Arizona could see a bit of sadness behind the brunette's eyes. Some carry their emotions on their sleeve, but this woman's emotions were all carried in her eyes. One look, and you could read something that she kept inside attempting to hold it just out of reach. "Besides, Seattle when the rain breaks, green everywhere, the smell of springtime… its beautiful."

"I have to admit, the beauty of this city is absolutely breathtaking." It was clear the blonde wasn't talking about the outside landscape, but the sexy Latina across from her. "So are you and your sister close?"

"We are, well we are now." She laughed lightly "You think it's hard growing up with brothers…two very opinionated Latina's in the same house, breeds many arguments. But now, yeah…I wouldn't be where I am in my life without her. She is possible my greatest cheerleader…"

Smiling at the glint in the brunette's eye as she spoke of her sister, Arizona had this insatiable desire to know more about the ortho doctor. "You're parents must be super proud, I mean department head in a male dominated field and not even thirty…" She stopped herself as she noticed a hint of pain flash through the chocolate eyes across the table. The brunette attempted to right her appearance just as quickly as she let it slip, but Arizona had seen it.

"Uh yeah…" this wasn't something she liked to talk about ever; definitely not something she wanted to talk about right now. Right now was supposed to be a light and fun lunch with this blonde bombshell. But how could she get around this…

Seeing the battle rage through the brunette, Arizona was worried she'd said something wrong. "Are you all right.. Did I say something wrong?"

She didn't want the blonde to feel like she'd messed up "No, no not at all. Uh, my parents passed away when I was fourteen…"

Arizona offered a squeeze to the tan hand enveloped in her own in support. "I'm so sorry. Ugh, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, no, you didn't know…" Seeing the concern in the majestic blue eyes, Callie looked up briefly in attempt to hold back the tears at the thought of her parents.

"Alright, now that I have completely ruined lunch…" Arizona felt bad, she didn't want to dampen the mood. She had hoped to cause the brunette a lot of emotions, but none of them she wanted to be sad.

"No, don't do that. You didn't know. And lunch isn't ruined. I am sitting across from the most beautiful woman in this place, who by the way, asked me on a date last night… not ruined.."

It was easy to see that a change in topic was a good way to go right now. But the blonde did make up in her mind that this would be a topic to return to at the right time. "Speaking of this date…I get out of this thing on Thursday" she motioned to the soft cast that had taken over her lower left leg "so I was hoping that I would have the pleasure of taking you out on Friday night?"

"Friday sounds great to me. So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" she smiled at the brunette, taking her bottom lip between perfect teeth. "I have something in mind that I think you will like." Now she was drawing invisible patterns in the brunette's hand. Their eyes met, and everyone around disappeared.

"Uh, yeah. Um.. good, I'm looking forward to it." Lost in the depths of blue, Callie could barely piece together a logical thought.

"You're staring…" the blonde looked up from under her lashes. "Do I have a pimple, or food in my teeth? Oh no, it's not a booger is it? That would be totally embarrassing."

The brunette couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Covering her mouth "No, nothing like that. Trust me, your skin will still be beautiful and blemish free tomorrow…I just wanted to say thank you."

Relieved, she squinted through one eye. "Thank you…. for..?"

"Thank you for lunch. Thank you for giving me a clear moment from the chaos of the fifth floor…" Callie had stilled the blonde from the patterns she had been drawing on the inside of her hand, intertwining their fingers again.

"You're sweet, but its just hospital cafeteria food…and hey, anytime you need to get away, I'm your girl…"

"You're my girl huh?"

"Uh, um-hmm, you know what I mean" truthfully she wanted to say 'well yeah' but that may have been too much right now. They hadn't even gone on their first date yet. Plus, she had done the whole, jump head first into the 'I'm your girlfriend pool' and she almost drowned. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Arizona eyed it quizzically..

Catching the expression on the blonde's face, Callie was worried something may have happened "Is everything alright?"

Looking up from the device, she saw the concern etched across the brunette's features. It was hard for her to keep a straight face "Uhm, there seems to be something wrong with my phone, it doesn't have your number in it.."

Callie couldn't help the brilliant smile that broke out across her face. "We can't have that now can we" A tanned hand quickly reached across the table removing the phone from the blonde surgeon. She quickly went into the contacts adding herself further into the woman's life before handing it back over. "You are such a dork"

Arizona shrugged "hey, it worked didn't it?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two women had finished lunch, going separate ways when Callie had been paged to the OR for an emergent femur break. Arizona made her way up to see the chief. She was hoping to start sooner, rather than later. Being a thrill seeker with nothing to do, was starting to get to her. She couldn't get on her bike just yet, and watching surgeries in the gallery just left her wanting to cut even more.

Closing in on the double doors she was nearly to the catwalk she needed to cross in order to reach the chief's office. Before pushing through the doors, she noticed a familiar figure exiting the chief's office, shaking hands with the older man. As the figure turned in her direction, she quickly moved out of the line of sight. Moving to the opposite wall, she leaned back against it.

As the door pushed open, Tim strolled through without a care in the world. "What are you doing here?" Arizona's voice broke through his high, causing his steps to pause as he looked into the identical eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Oh hey sis, I thought your PT was over a while ago. What's up?"

"Yeah, that's not going to work. Why were you just talking to the chief? And don't you dare try bullshitting me, I can tell when you're lying." The shorter woman offered her twin a very pointed glare.

"Damn Zo, I was going to tell you when I told momma and Jr. later."

"No, you're going to tell me now. I know that something has been going on with you. Spill!"

"So, on a scale from one to excited… how happy would you be if I told you Webber is going to let me finish my fellowship here too? I mean NY is good and all, but now you and Jr. are here with momma, and I'm all the way across the country. Which, that wasn't bad before when you were at Hopkins but…"

Following the ramble falling from her brother's lips, she couldn't help the excitement that came across her. Before Tim could continue his words were cut off when the petite form of his sister jumped into his arms, excitedly squealing. Luckily for the woman's injured leg, her twin was quick on his feet and had caught her.

"So, yeah? This is good?"

"No not good, this is great!" More than a highly trained pediatric surgeon, Arizona resembled Tony the Tiger in this moment. "Have you met the trauma guy yet?"

Placing his sister back on her feet gently "Yeah, Dr. Hunt… he used to be a Major before coming here, so he's good, and not just 'oh I trained at the best school' good. He didn't have a fellow; the resident he was training was hit by a bus or something…"

"Are you trying to be funny, or was this like a real bus?"

"Not being funny… a real bus, a few years ago I guess. But after that, he didn't really take to anyone. I don't know if it's the whole marine brat or my dazzling charm, but I'm in.

"Maybe it's because you look just like me" Arizona playfully wiggled her eyebrows, poking Tim in his rib. "So, how long has Jr. known about you trying to move closer?" She gave a knowing look to the man.

"Don't be mad Zo, I would have talked to you about it… but you-

"I was being a complete bitch to everyone… I haven't apologized about that by the way have I? I'm sorry for the whole losing it and all… I uh..

Now the siblings had made it to the lobby, taking a seat. Tim placed his strong arms around the slender shoulder's of his sister, pulling her into him. "Stop, its alright Zo, I get it. I didn't take any of it personal, I know you better than anyone Zo and I know you didn't mean it."

Arizona was grateful for her brother understanding "Thank you Tim"

Holding his sister at arms length, he met her gaze "You want to thank me, come stay at the house with us. At least until you actually find an apartment. You're going to go into debt staying at the Archfield Zo. Momma, worries about you, you know."

Looking down, she rubbed at her brow "I know, but I can't Tim. I can't go there and see dad everywhere. He's never going to be there again… I just.. I can't.. just not now, alright. Please get it. I'm not trying to worry momma. I, uh….I, please…"

Pulling her back in for a hug, he squeezed her into his strong chest "I get it, I get it, ok. When you are ready, I will be right there holding your hand. The siblings sat for a bit longer taking in the feeling of their new life. "You think they can handle all three of us at SGMW?"

The twins laughed at the thought

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind -Zo**

**Oh is that so? Well if so, that's good because then I'm not the only one. –Cal**

**Ready to be properly wooed? -Zo**

**Wooed, huh? What does said wooing consist of? -Cal**

**Can't tell you that…but I'm aiming for the best first date ever.. -Zo**

**Setting the expectations pretty high there lady… -Cal**

**Baby, I might not be Sriracha sauce, but I sure will spice up your life ;) -Zo**

**You do remember I am Latina, you have to be pretty spicy to get to me… -Cal**

**Oh baby, I'm plenty spicy. I would come over there and show you, but I'm so hot I'm afraid you're air-conditioning bill would skyrocket. -HotTamale**

**Mhm… alright 'hot tamale' we shall see. See you tonight… -Cal**

**I will be on the other side of your door at 8pm, look for the smoking hot blonde in the unforgettable dress that just so happens to hug me perfectly -Zo**

The two women had been texting back and forth the past few days leading up to date night. Arizona was trying to play it cool in front of the brunette, but really she had been wracking her brain trying to make sure every detail would be perfect. Without being able to get in on a real surgery, she only had one other way to calm her nerves. Luckily for her, she got the call this morning that her bike was ready. Now here she was at the track, she pulled the zipper to her Alpinestars Stella T-GP jacket. Pulling her hair back, she pulled on her pink and black, DLX Impulse helmet over her blonde locks.

Gloves in place, she stretched her left leg over to the other side, taking the machine between her thighs. Getting reacquainted with the beast, she stood rubbing her hand up to the handlebar. Taking in a breath, she steadied herself for the ride. "Alright, you ready for this?" she took in another breath "I know I wasn't so nice to you on our last ride..and you kicked my ass for it. But I have a hot date tonight, like the hottest…and I need to clear my head. I promise, I'll play nice."

Before long, she was off, she easily approached 70mph. Zoning out of the outside world she focused in on the ride. Leaning in, she took the curve of the track with ease. There was nothing that compared to the feeling of cutting through the atmosphere feeling the wind go through you as you push a machine at a high speed.

The young blonde spent the better part of two hours making the track her bitch. Pulling off the track, she took stock of her bike's condition. The repair shop had done a great job with it. Removing her hand from the riding gloves, she eyed the new addition she'd asked to be added to her custom paint job. She ran her fingers across her father's name, now painted in script, she paused there momentarily before seeing the time on her watch "shit, I need to go get ready."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hanging up her FaceTime from her call with Mark, she was still a little unsure of her dress choice for the night. She needed to call in the big guns for this one. Pulling up her contacts, she found the desired number. Swiping across the screen of her iPad, she waited while it rang.

"I'm guessing there must be some kind of emergency, because I haven't seen that beautiful face pop up on my screen in way too long."

"Addie! I need you help" Callie eyed her red head friend, sitting on her couch with a glass of wine in hand; glasses at the edge of her nose.

Pulling her glasses off her face "Hello to you too doll. What's got your hair on fire?"

"Sorry, hi, I love you, I miss you, kisses and all of that" she sped through a greeting "I have a date tonight, and I need your advise on what to wear." Pulling up the dress she had discussed with Mark, she waved it in front of the screen. "Mark says this one, but I'm not sure…thoughts"

"What else were you thinking" Callie quickly grabbed two more dresses she'd had spread across her bed, flashing it across the screen to be spectated. "Go back to the first one…" she compared the options "As much as I hate to admit it, Mark was right. That dress is perfect, match it with the tan heels for accent, and that bracelet Aria gave you last Christmas. Now, date?" she raised an eyebrow to the Latina.

"Uh, yeah. All right, gotta go get ready, love you b-" she moved towards the screen to end the call, but Addison cut in before she should.

"Don't you dare! Start talking" She pointed to the screen to emphasize her demand.

"All right, all right, her name is Arizona.. she's a surgeon, new to the hospital. Blonde, blue eyes, dimples that I don't even know, I'm pretty sure they have me under some kind of spell or something…"

"As I hear it, she was your patient…" Addison wanted to tease her friend just a little bit.

"Mark or Derek?"

"I'm not telling. It's not like I heard it from you. So I'm not giving away my source, it's the only way I know anything about you lately. Now, where is my beautiful niece?" green eyes searched the room through the screen.

"Sof is with Meredith and Cristina… they're keeping her for the night." Callie with a very guilty look on her face, attempted to hide from the screen.

"Cristina, Cristina Yang, Cristina…and Meredith… also known as the twisted sisters… YOU LEFT MY NIECE WITH WHO!?"

"Calm down, Cristina is keeping her over at Mer's… Derek and Hunt are on overnight… and I just talked to Sof, she's good. Plus, Derek and Mer are trying to adopt…so she was hoping for some practice. And Cristina is her god-mother, she's really good with Sof."

"Is this the sex date?...is that why you shipped my niece off?" thinking for a breath "no, you said first date… but alright. I will trust your judgment. Now, go ahead hot stuff… you have a hot date to get ready for."

"Love you Ads, thank you so much!"

"Mhm, I better be the first call so you can tell me all about it." Closing her screen, the two women ended the call.

Callie had already showered, and had been in her robe while figuring her wardrobe out. Laying her heels and jewelry next to her chosen dress, she placed the other two that didn't make the cut back in the closet. Catching the time on the clock, she had about thirty minutes before her date was set to arrive. That left her with just enough time to get dressed and put the finishing touches to her hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN**: As always, so grateful to everyone that is taking this ride with me. I am in complete awe at every follow, favorite, and especially your reviews...I love all of the feedback. I hope that I continue to entertain you, and can't wait to see more reviews...

**Next**: This is just part one... In two hours, part two will be up for your viewing pleasure, featuring THE DATE...

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Summary:** Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter:** 9/?

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Callie had finished getting ready, and right on time there was a knock at her door. Giving herself a once over, she moved to open the door. Her breath hitched at the sight that greeted her as the door opened. Standing in front of her, blonde curls dropped perfectly over bare shoulders. Arizona was not lying about the sexy dress, a dark pink halter dress, hugging her breasts just tight enough. The dress was form fitting down to her hips, where it the dropped just above her knees. Exposing the blonde's legs for Callie to drool over, as she eyed her down to the silver stilettos. The brunette's mouth was suddenly dry at the sight. "Uh…" she breathed in unable to form words just yet. "y-you uh, you look beautiful."

The blonde's mind was just starting to catch up, as it had immediately turned to mush as soon as Callie was revealed from the other side of the door. Her tongue was immediately heavy, as she drank in the beautiful Latina. Callie had her hair pulled back in a mohawk like ponytail, dressed in a black long-sleeve dress. Stopping a good four-inches above her knees, the dress was tight enough that the blonde could paint a pretty good picture of what was beneath it. In that moment, she could have easily decided to keep the Latina in and worship her all night.

"Th-this is for Sofia" bringing up her hand in front of the brunette she offered a piece of paper. On it was drawn princesses Tiana, Jasmine, and Mulan along with a very likely depiction of Sofia in a very Cinderella like pose.

Surveying the drawing, Callie quickly picked out her tiny Latina princess. "This is so sweet, Sof is going to love it. Thank you." She took the picture and placed it on the fridge door. "This is really beautiful Arizona."

"Nothing in comparison to you." Standing against the doorframe, the blonde was still struck at the Latina beauty she was preparing to take out. "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you." She held her hands crossed in front of her, smiling flirtatiously.

Curling her finger over the bridge of her nose, the brunette slightly looked down at the floor before snapping her head back up "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" Callie had moved across the room, closing the distance between herself and the blonde.

Moving her hands up in down in a bowing motion, Arizona smiled "all right, you win. That was pretty good." She took the Latina's hand in her own. "Are you ready?"

The two women made their way out the door down to Arizona's all blacked out Lexus ES. Callie released a breath at the sight of the car. "I have to admit, I was a little worried you would have a motorcycle down here." She chuckled lightly.

"No, no…you can't get on my bike until at least the fifth date… I'm not sure you could handle that ride just yet." She laughed at the double meaning of her words. Opening the passenger door she stood back for the brunette to climb in. Taking stock of the Latina's long tanned legs as she curled them inside the car, she was grateful for the short length of the Latina's dress. Moving to the other side of the car, she quickly climbed in.

"So, now are you going to tell me where we're going?" Callie turned towards the blonde; taking in in how the woman's dress rose slightly, she appreciated the view.

"Eyes up here Calliope.." A pale finger gently lifted the brunette's chin. "And I'm not telling…you're just going to have to wait and see."

Pulling away from the curb, Arizona carefully maneuvered through the city streets. Callie watched the blonde intently, taking in how she controlled the wheel, shifting gears perfectly. She wasn't a fan of motorcycles, but from the way Arizona was commanding this car, she suddenly had a strong desire to see her dictate the movements of her bike.

Lost in the thought of seeing the blonde on her bike, Callie hadn't realized they had pulled up to the restaurant until her door was opened pulling her back to reality. Bare arm outstretched, Arizona offered the brunette her hand "milady…"

Resting her hand in the pale one offered in assistance, she stood out of the vehicle. Taking in the appearance of the restaurant "I have been wanting to come here for months…" Arizona had asked Mark for a little bit of advice on the perfect restaurant. She had found out that Callie had wanted someone to bring her to The Georgian, a four-star french restaurant. Red painted lips spread into a smile as Arizona placed her hand at the small of the brunette's back, leading her into the door.

"Reservation for Robbins…"

"Dr. Robbins, right this way.." the hostess led the couple to their table. Turning to the blonde "Jess said to let you know that you have the best table in the house, and she has something special prepared for you."

"Thank you so much, please tell her I said it better be good; I have a woman to woo here" the last part, she lowered her voice to keep it between herself and the hostess. As the young woman turned on her heel towards the kitchen Arizona pulled the chair from the table, motioning the brunette to take the offered seat.

"Jess?" Callie waited for the ped's surgeon to sit before leveling her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jess, she's an old friend. Our dad's were stationed across the pond together. She's a kick-ass chef, but don't tell her I said that. This…" she motioned around them "..is her place… she's done pretty great for herself."

"Have you eaten here before?"

"Not in a while… I was her guinea pig way back when while she was learning to cook." Seeing the look on the brunette's face she knew exactly what the ortho surgeon was thinking. She didn't want any hiccups on this date, so she thought she should put the Latina's worries to rest sooner rather than later. "She's not an ex… just a really good friend, probably my only childhood friend really, well more like and older sister. Plus, she's as straight as they come… and she and Jr. have always had this on again off again situation. And that would be kind of a bad move to bring you to an ex's restaurant for a first date…"

Smiling at the revelation of the blonde "Yeah, that is true. Your plan of wooing would have taken a big hit." Picking up the glass of wine that had just been poured and placed in front of her, she took a sip "So… any idea of what she's preparing for us?"

Placing her glass of wine back down "Uh, no.. But I assure you, it's going to be some kind of party in your mouth…" maybe she shouldn't go there with the party in your mouth.. Arizona quickly switched gears "so how's little miss Sofia?"

Callie dipped her head releasing a small chuckle "So that drawing of her and glitch that you made for her… she made me frame it and hang it on her wall. She made sure to tell all of her stuffed animal friends that her friend Zona made her a drawing with glitch."

"She is a pretty cool little lady Calliope, you're doing an amazing job with her…" thinking about what she wanted to ask, she paused for a minute.

Before Arizona could ask her next question, Callie could see what was brewing in the woman's head. It was an obvious question to ask. "You can ask…"

"Where's her father? At first I thought maybe it was Mark…" her thought trailed off.

"Uh, no-no, not Mark… Uh, her father, George… he passed away about a week after she was born… I don't think I've ever seen that man happier than when he held his daughter in his arms. We had been divorced for months, so I wasn't even sure if I wanted him in the delivery room… but he was great in that moment." Callie could see blue eyes trying to put it all together in her head "Full disclosure.. I was married to George for about three months… we-we just really weren't right for each other."

"You were married… to a man…" she squinted as she thought about it. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat she decided to go back to that later "do you mind if I ask how?"

"He… he was hit by a bus. He saved a woman that had stepped onto the platform, she uh.. she wasn't paying attention…by the time he got back to the hospital everyone worked on him, but he didn't make it…"

Looking into the brunette's eyes, Arizona could see the emotion flash through at the memory. "I'm sorry…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I can tell that it still affects you…. I'm here to listen Calliope."

It touched Callie, here they were on their first date and Arizona cared enough to make herself available to listen to her talk about her ex husband, the father of her child. It was a general rule of thumb; if you want a second date, don't bring up the ex on the first. Arizona had gone through the trouble of bringing her to one of the best restaurants in the city; she didn't want to ruin it with the baggage of her past.

Arizona could see the internal battle raging within the brunette. She understood the hesitance to delve into a conversation about her ex husband on their date, with it being their first of many hopefully. But, she wanted to be there for the brunette, she wanted to be with her, and part of being with her was, being understanding of her past. "Its all right Calliope…" she squeezed the Latina's hand in support "you can talk about it. You're not going to scare me away."

"Hmm…George… he was a very sweet guy. I look at Sofia sometimes, and I can see the goofy look he used to make… We didn't work, but I know he would have been an amazing father…But he's not here, and Sof just has me.. I'm not sure that it's enough sometimes." The patterns the blonde was drawing in her palm were soothing to her during a topic that was more than rocky.

"First, Calliope you are doing a great job with Sofia. I mean it, look at me.." she cocked her head in attempt to capture the brunettes orb's. "You are a great mother. I'm a ped's surgeon, trust me, I can tell a good mother when I see one" she assured her date. "Can I ask a question?" she wasn't sure if she should be asking right now, but with a nod from the Latina she kept going. "You speak very well of him to be an ex… why-"

"Why were we divorced?" Callie cut in finishing the question. "Like I said, we weren't right for each other. He..uh.. he cheated on me… but really, we should have never been married in the first place… piece of advice. Don't up and run to Vegas to say 'I do' when you really don't… George was a good man, he just wasn't good for me."

"He cheated on you…. Was he blind… how could anyone cheat on you? You Calliope Torres are amazing, and it is a privilege to have you on my arm tonight." A genuine smile spread across the Latina's face. "I'm going to do something now…" Moving around the table closer to the brunette "I'm going to kiss you now." She stopped just short of plump red lips, teasing the brunette just a bit.

Eyes closed, she awaited the feel of slender pink lips but didn't feel them. Peeking through one eye, the blonde had just stopped short. Placing both hands on the blonde's cheeks, she pulled her in for a slow, but still explosive kiss.

Before the two could pull apart the clearing of a throat could be heard. "Ahem, you going to keep playing kissy face, or you going to sit your ass down and eat this amazing food I just put together for you?"

"Your timing sucks Jess.." Arizona pulled away from the Latina, wiping her thumb across the red lips in front of her. Turning around she pulled her old friend into an embrace "It's great to see you lady" Moving back into her seat, the waitress sat the entrée down in front of her. "Jess, this is Callie, Calliope this is Jess; french cuisine extraordinaire."

Before Callie could speak, the chef turned to Arizona "Quindi questo è il medico a caldo?" [So this is the hot doctor?]

Callie sat back suspiciously eyeing the chef whipping her head around when Arizona spoke up "Italiano davvero Jess? Si prega di essere bella, me piace molto il suo." [Italian, really Jess? Please be nice, I really like her.] The ortho surgeon was awestruck at the foreign dialect pouring from the blonde's lips. She wasn't familiar with the language, but she did hear the ped's surgeon say Italian. Immediately she could feel her center throb in want for the blonde surgeon. Picking up her glass of wine, she needed to soothe the dry throat that had just taken her over.

"Va bene, va bene, se lo dici tu Zo. Ma meglio come il cibo, o lei e sempre messo fuori dalla porta sul retro." [All right, all right, if you say so Zo. But she better like the food, or she's getting put out the back door.] Jess was very protective of her friend; she knew Arizona had an aptness for picking the wrong woman and giving her all. Turning back to the brunette, the chef offered her hand. She had to give it a little extra to get the brunette's attention, as she was still in her lust-daze.

"Uh, h-hi n-nice to meet you" the brunette shook herself to clear the daze. "Thank you so much for the arrangements, I've been wanting to come here for a while.

Being a fan of the chef's food was a quick way to her heart. "Nice to meet you as well. Zo here hasn't stopped talking about you." Getting a sharp look from her friend, Jess thought it best to wrap it up. "I'm going to get back to it" she motioned over her shoulder towards the "enjoy you two."

Looking down at the beautiful display "first, uhm this look delicious, but what is it? And that.." she motioned between the blonde and the retreating chef "..what was that?"

Using her fork as a pointer "That is Bourbon Glazed Muscovy Duck… it is amazing. And that, that was Jess…"

"And how many languages do you speak?"

Chuckling "a few… but Jess pulled the Italian out on me…in a French restaurant, haven't used that one in a while…" leaning into the brunette "maybe I will give you a few lessons…" she offered the brunette a suggestive smile; there wouldn't be any innocence in these lessons.

The two women enjoyed their meal before giving the chef their goodbye's moving on to the next part of their date. Walking around to the side of the restaurant, Arizona brought Callie to a staircase. "All right, I need you to trust me a bit. I promise you, these stairs are completely safe… follow me."

The stairs led to the rooftop, decked out in white Christmas lights, there was a hammock set out in the middle of the roof. Hand in hand, Callie followed the blonde over to the hammock. Sitting, she patted her hand next to her for the brunette to sit. "There aren't many places in the city that you can actually see the stars, but here…" she looked up at the sky

"The view is perfect." Taking in the blonde's profile, Callie completed the blonde's sentence. Reaching across, she ran her hand through blonde locks. "You are stunning…"

Blue eyes turned, meeting the browns of the Latina "are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?" Turning her body, she couldn't hold back. Moving forward, their lips met gently. Within seconds, tongues were caressing each other. Pulling back for a breath "This is amazing, but we need to move a little."

The two women turned, laying long ways diving right back in; their lips met, passionately massaging each other. Callie took hold of the blonde's hip, pulling her in closer. Needing more, Arizona was now on top of the brunette. Hands moving up the Latina's sides, a pale hand brushed past the brunette's breast causing Callie's breath to hitch.

Taking hold of the blonde's ass, Callie pulled the woman into her. Biting down gently into the blonde's bottom lip, she then caressed it causing a deep moan to erupt from the blonde. "Calliope.." she breathed as the two took a break, pressing their foreheads together she caressed flushed cheeks of the brunette.

"How's this one? You spend so much time in my mind, I should really start charging you rent." Arizona laid her head in the crook of the brunette's neck, laughing lightly.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" she laid kisses at the base of the Latina's neck. Slowly pink lips ascended a trail of kisses up to the awaiting earlobe, gently sucking the skin at each spot. Pausing at the earlobe, slender pink lips enveloped it, pulling it in between her teeth causing the brunette's back to lift off the hammock.

In that moment Callie wanted to flip them over and make the blonde scream her name in ecstasy. Her libido was raging, so she knew she needed to halt their actions immediately. "Uh, Ari-Arizo-na… we have to stop." She could see the worry take over the blonde's face, thinking maybe she did something wrong. "I want to, trust me, I really want to keep this" motioning between them "going, but if we do, then I won't have much more control…. We…we should talk.." having the blonde's perky breasts pressed up against her own, was making it difficult for the Latina to think fluently beyond her libido. Rolling over on her side, she created space between herself and Arizona. "I like you, like really, really like you… and I am the queen of moving way too fast. So… I need us to talk, because I really want to do this right." Callie didn't want to be all 'hi, I'm Callie Torres nice to meet you, I love you' anymore. She wanted substance, depth, chemistry; she wanted a mutual relationship where she wasn't the only one in love. It wasn't just her that she had to think about anymore… she had a daughter that she also had to consider in her relationships. Plus, for some reason, she felt like she could really fall in love with the ped's surgeon.

Understanding the plea of her date, she laid on the hammock staring into the emotional eyes of the brunette. During the silence, the chocolate orbs were telling Arizona everything running through the brunette's mind. "I agree… but now I wish I had a very cold shower. So… you have to tell me something absolutely embarrassing…please."

Squinting, the brunette wasn't exactly sure of the conversation change but she would go with it for now. "hmm, most embarrassing moment.." skipping the whole 'George I love you...no response..' thing, she quickly recalled "so, way back when…during my lowly days as a resident, I used to live in the hospital, in the basement." The blonde was immediately intrigued and completely amused "so sometimes I want to just let go, so I turn up the music and dance in my underwear.."

"You used to live in the hospital and dance in your underwear…in the hospital.."

Before she could laugh, a tanned finger pressed against slender pink lips "not the embarrassing part, well in retrospect, I guess that is pretty embarrassing…but anyways, one night the chief walked in on me, mid booty shake…" she covered her face to hide the blush.

In her defense, Arizona did make an attempt to stifle her laugh. But it didn't work, a fully belly laugh broke out at the Latina's expense. "The chief, like the chief, as in Chief Webber walked in on you, in your underwear… I would have had a heart attack."

"All right, motorcycles… you have to explain that to me.. You're a ped's surgeon that draws Disney characters, and speeds around on a motorcycle…"

"One day Calliope, one day I will get you on the back of my bike and you will get it… I started riding when I was fifteen.. I'd watch Jr. and he would burn rubber, and do wheelies… It looked so cool." You could see the excitement shining through her "There was no stopping my determination to get on a bike… the tricks are cool, but the ride.. The ride is indescribable.. Sometimes life just doesn't make sense, but when I have my helmet on, cutting through the wind at eighty-plus mph, it… it puts things in perspective."

Looking into the mesmerizing blue eyes, she could see the passion the blonde held as she spoke. "It sounds amazing, not for me, but amazing none the less"

"When you're young, new in school and practically the only lesbian, and being a lesbian in a military family…my family has always been completely supportive, but everyone isn't a member of higher thinking. Jumping on the back of my bike helped me a lot. When I'm riding, everything outside the track stops existing… the negativity, the homophobia, the stereotypes… it all just stops mattering for a while." Callie gently caressed the blonde's side while she spoke, sensing the woman needed some form of connection at the moment. "I have to ask… how long have you been attracted to women?"

"Because I was married to and had a baby with man…" she could see the answer reflected in the eyes looking back at her. "I've known probably since I was sixteen that I was attracted to women… for me it's not the physical form that attracts me, it's the soul, the being… I mean don't get me wrong, the physical attraction matters, but it's not everything… How I wish my abuela would have understood that.." the pain of not being accepted for simply being who you are is a fierce battle.

Her parents had accepted her, but the blonde could understand not being accepted as she was raised on military bases where coming out was abominable in the eyes of most. "Your grandma, she raised you after your parents passed?"

"She did, God bless her soul… she did her best, but it's pretty difficult to raise a pre-teen and a teen that just lost their parents."

"Alright… favorite color?" the date had started getting pretty heavy, she wanted to put a smile back on the beautiful woman next to her.

"I would usually say red, but the more I look into your eyes… I'm going to go with blue.. yours?"

"Pink or purple… depends on the day. Hmmm, ever been arrested?"

"Absolutely not. Are you some kind of secret criminal Dr. Robbins?" she could see blue eyes quickly avert, there were clearly use of handcuffs in the doctor's past. Brown eyes squinted as the Latina's head cocked awaiting a response.

"Alright here's the thing… so when my brother's dare me to do something, I just have to do it." She bit on her lip in the most adorable way.

Lifting the blonde's chin to meet her eyes "What did you do?"

"So, I may have used my science wit for evil in high school… Tim and I snuck in school in the middle of the night to set off a stink bomb in the principal's office…after gluing everything down to his desk…"

Gently smacking the blonde's arm, Callie laughed "You are a bad girl.. no one could tell just looking at you. You have this whole other side to you." Waving her finger in front of the ped's surgeon "you are a total badass…"

"I cried, like a newborn baby… the cop felt so bad he dropped us off home. The colonel was not impressed at. all. That was the first and last time I swear…"

The two women lay there under the stars, Arizona cuddled into Callie tossing fun stories back and forth for a while longer. "All right, I could stay here in your arms all night but, I should really get you home."

Callie helped the blonde up pulling her in for a searing kiss. Goosebumps spread over the blonde as she felt the Latina's tongue peek out, seeking permission to enter her mouth. Parting her lips, the two melted together perfectly complimenting the other.

"Calliope if you keep kissing me like that, I'm going to have to forced to do very, very dirty things to you tonight…" she went back in for another kiss before pulling away. The two, made their way to the blonde's Lexus and back to Callie's apartment. "Don't move" she ran around to the other side of the car opening the door offering her hand to the Latina "milady…"

The two women made their way up to the brunette's door, but not before a full make-out session in the elevator. "Thank you Arizona; tonight was amazing." Here they were again leaning against the blue door, Arizona pulled into the Latina, lips pressed together. "How far do you have to go?"

"No, not to far… I'm staying at the Archfield until I find a new place…" Arizona could feel the brunette tense in her embrace just a bit. Straightening herself quickly, she made a valiant effort to cover it up. "Is that hotel haunted or something?"

"Uh no, not haunted. You like it there?" she nervously bit her lip.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful there… but hopefully I can find a new place soon." She went in for another kiss. Her lips pressed to the plump ones of the brunette was quickly becoming her favorite thing to do. "Calliope, I don't know what you're doing to me.."

"What I'm doing to you? Ma'am…I don't know that I've ever had a better first date.." hands pressed firmly into the blonde's hips, she pulled the woman flush against her. "You. Arizona. Robbins. Are. Amazing."

"Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet baby." Their tongues dueled for control again; she massaged the inside of the brunette's mouth as if trying to memorize every aspect of it. Pulling back, their foreheads pressed into each other's "Alright Calliope, now you have to go to bed so you can dream about me all night…" she smiled cheekily as she stepped back, taking the Latina's hand.

Turning the key in the door, she pushed it open, turning back to the blonde; she offered one more kiss good night.

"Buona note, e sogni d'oro. Ho intenzione di sognare su di te per tutta la notte." [Good night and sweet dreams. I am going to dream about you all night.] Seeing the brunette shiver, Arizona offered a knowing smirk. She had affected the Latina just the way she'd hoped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Callie it is six a.m. you better be calling to tell me the damn hospital burned down"

"Addison, I waited until it was morning. Wake your skinny ass up, please…."

"I'm up, I'm up… what's going on?"

"She's amazing Addie… she took me to this French restaurant that her friend owns. It was amazing! and not just the food, and she speaks Italian, Italian Addie. But beyond the French food and the Italian.. We laid under the stars and talked. We talked about everything and nothing; it was perfect. And her lips, I can't even tell you-"

"Stop, please don't tell me about her lips…"

"We didn't do anything except kiss, I told her I want to do things slow and right. And she agreed."

"All right, now back to the whole ped's surgeon thing…"

Callie had to laugh at that "yeah, I know.. a ped's surgeon that rides some kind of custom motorcycle, and draws pictures of Disney characters for Sofia. By the way, she is already in love with Sof… I have to show you the pictures she drew for her."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, female, surgeon… sound like someone else we know? I'm not trying to be a Debby Downer or whatever, but I have to look out for you Cal.."

"She's nothing like her Addison, I swear to you. She's sweet, and she listens, like she really listens… it's not the same.." she started on cloud nine, but now she was a little defeated at the mention of her ex.

"All right I'm sorry. She sounds great Cal… but I'm going to reserve judgment until I actually meet her."

"You're going to love her. Do you hear me…it's been one date and she's completely ruining the whole badass reputation I had built up…"

"She really is…must have been some kind of kiss she left on you. Now, I have another hour before I actually have to be awake so I'm going back to sleep now. Love you Cal"

"Love you Ads.." hanging up the phone she quickly dressed before heading to work. She really was feeling amazing after her date, but there was one thing that was bothering her a little. Checking her phone one more time, there was still not message from the blonde that invaded her dreams all night. The brunette had been expecting to hear from her last night after she left, or at least this morning, but nothing…

Stepping out of the elevator she made her way to the nurses station to check in. With each step closer, she noticed the sight of two flower bouquets. One bouquet consisted of about a dozen white lilies; the other was a bouquet of colorful wild flowers in the most beautiful arrangement. "Dr. Torres, these were delivered for you just a little bit ago. I can place them in your office for you if you would like.."

"Please do…" she led the nurse to her office, opening the door. Once the nurse passed on her way back out of the office, the brunette couldn't wait to find the card. Looking through the arrangements, she found two cards.

Reading the smaller one that was attached to the wild flowers 'For Sofia, a beautiful assortment for the most beautiful little girl. Look underneath the flowers for a surprise. –Your friend Zona.' Looking under the basket she found a Disney DVD of Frozen, with another note attached. 'I'm not sure if you already have this one or not, but maybe one day we can watch it together.'

Callie was amazed, more so in awe of this woman. She'd never had anyone to pay such attention to her daughter. Not only was she accepting of the tiny Latina, but she went out of her way to make her feel just as special as her mother. Moving on to the lilies, Callie pulled out the card 'I had an awesome time last night Calliope; I hope we can do it again soon. You are amazing. If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard… I won't be able to get you out of my mind all day. –Zona'

'This woman is going to ruin me yet'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN**: As always, so grateful to everyone that is taking this ride with me. I am in complete awe at every follow, favorite, and especially your reviews...I love all of the feedback. I hope that I continue to entertain you, and can't wait to see more reviews...

**Next**: Arizona starts working with Dr. Stark

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 10/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters, all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So today is Zona's first day of work… what do you say we make it interesting?" Tim had started his new fellowship under Dr. Hunt a few days before his sister was due to start as she had to have clearance from her PT and her surgeon. In true Robbins fashion, Tim was looking to give his sister a bit of an eventful entrance.

Seeing the mischief in his younger brothers eyes "what are you thinking?" Daniel was a sucker for a good Robbins prank.

"Do you have any leverage with the nurse that calls the pages?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we could get that kid Karev in on it… he's probably in the skills lab hiding out from Stark again. Even if this doesn't work, as I hear it, Stark is going to give Zo plenty of hoops to jump through."

"Think she'll be all right with him?"

"She'll keep a brave face until she can't, you know that. Maybe he'll be a sucker for the dimples… but whatever happens, don't you dare try stepping in. She's going to have to deal with him for a year at least, and he's going to make her life even worse if her brother's step in…"

Hands up in surrender "All right, I wont step in, but don't throw that shit back at me; Professor Crest was a whole creep fest wrapped in one, he deserved it…" They could both recall the professor that would constantly be caught staring at Arizona, practically stalking her back in high school. "Come on, let's go find Karev…" The two brothers took off in search of the resident. Hopefully their prank turns out good…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dr. Stark…" Arizona stood just behind the surly man as he'd just exited a patient room.

"Who's asking?" he didn't even bother to look up in acknowledgement of the voice seeking his attention.

"Dr. Robbins sir, hi.. I'm your new fellow…" a pale hand was offered in greeting.

Eyeing the proffered hand, he turned back to the tablet in his hands. "So I hear… would have been nice if I'd had any input in the decision, but so it goes." Releasing a breath, he eyed the new fellow taking stock of her form. "I don't have anything that I need your assistance on right now, head to the pit and see if they can use you down there…." Turning back to the device in his hands he noticed the woman hadn't moved, he waved her off "page me if any real case comes in…" with that the blonde was dismissed as Stark took leave in the opposite direction.

"Well it was nice to meet you as well Dr. Stark, I am really looking forward to working with you as well." Walking towards the elevator talking to herself she shook her head in disbelief. "Well that went perfectly…" entering the elevator she went to press the correct button for the ER, but found herself pushing into the number five.

It had been a few days since their first date and things were great between them. They hadn't been able to go on a real second date yet, but were sure to meet for lunch in its stead and had been exchanging texts almost non-stop. Walking up to the closed door inscribed with the Latina's professional title etched across it, the blonde lifted her hand landing two soft knocks.

Expecting it to be a resident seeking instruction Dr. Torres didn't bother turning around at the know, simply offering "come in, it's open." Reading over a few charts, she was readying herself for morning rounds. Hearing her new favorite sound she sat up, turning in her chair.

"Hey you" the blonde offered as she entered the ortho surgeon's office. Just the sight of the Latina caused butterflies to take flight inside her stomach.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the ortho surgeon had her own butterflies to contend with upon seeing her "Hey yourself.." Callie greeted the blonde as she turned in her seat. "It's your first day, getting ready for rounds?" brown eyes monitored the ped's surgeon as she sat on top of the desk.

"Nope, Stark sent me to the pit… he doesn't seemed very pleased with my presence." Taking the brunette's hand in her own, she took comfort in playing with the strong fingers of the ortho surgeon. "So, I headed towards the ER, but I looked up and here I am. Hoping you're happier to see me than he was…" she trailed off.

Standing from her seat, the Latina pressed her body into the blonde's "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Red lips closed in on the pink slender one's of the blonde.

Taking hold of the brunette's lips, Arizona could quickly get used to this kind of good morning. Placing her hands on the Latina's waist, she pulled the woman in closer deepening the kiss. "mmm, that's just what I needed…" taking a stray raven lock between her fingers, she placed it behind the brunette's ear. "So… I was thinking, there's this movie in the park thing on Saturday night, and if you're free and I'm free, maybe you would like to join me? I could pick up tickets if you're in."

Pulling out of the blonde's hold, she could see a pout form on the woman's lips. 'Damn, even her pouting is sexy' Callie reached to her side opening a desk drawer; she pulled something out and quickly hid it behind her back. "So this movie in the park, would it be the same as.." the ortho surgeon revealed the hidden item from behind her back, flashing two tickets "…this movie, that I planned on asking you to join me at?" cocking her head to the side she smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Popcorn, a viewing of Beaches and Dirty Dancing, why Dr. Torres, you sure know the way to a girl's heart." She pulled the Latina between her legs, re-attaching her lips to the brunette's.

"You stole my thunder Dr. Robbins, I was going to ask you when we met up for lunch" speaking out between kisses, she was pulled in closer as the blonde wrapped her strong runners legs around the brunette.

Arizona couldn't help but to lock her slender fingers in in the brunette's hair. The blonde surgeon noticed the loose raven locks as soon as she'd entered the ortho surgeon's office. Pulling the brunette closer, a knock heard from the door interrupted their activities; just as she felt strong hands grasp the exposed skin at her hips. "Ugh…just as it was getting really good."

The two women pulled apart attempting to seem innocent as the door crept open revealing another familiar blonde. "Dr. Robbins…" Callie acknowledged the newcomers presence.

Moving into the office the man's focus was still on the tablet in his hands "Uh Dr. Torres, I was going over…" looking up he caught the site of his sister, swollen lips very pronounced. "Zona…" he offered his little sister a knowing smirk "..Surprised to see you here. I thought you would be fiddling around in some kid's insides already."

Eyeing her pager as if she'd just gotten a page "well look at that… thank you for the consult Dr. Torres. I'm uh-I'm going to get back to my patient." Walking towards the door "Jr. I'll see you later?"

Stopping his sister's progress towards the door "bullshit Zo…" he whispered in her ear before letting his little sister continue her journey.

Before she could retort her pager actually sounded through the enclosed space. "Hmm, gotta go!" sticking out her tongue towards the man she turned on her heel, making her exit toward the pit..

Pausing on his cause for coming to find his boss "I heard you met Jess, I hope she took it easy on you. She can be pretty protective of Arizona."

"I did, she's nice. Cooks the best duck I've ever had, and as many pretentious charity dinners I've had to attend growing up, that's a tall order."

"You don't have to beat around it, which language did she pull out this time?" holding the tablet under his arm, he sat in one of the free seats around the front of the desk.

Giving off a small laugh, she conceded to the chef's ex "Italian…not that I know a lick of it. Arizona told me, but really she's nice. I mean, hey, she didn't poison me and the restaurant is amazing. She wasn't bad really, and by the end of the evening I think she warmed up to me…"

"So no 'you hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech?"

"Uh, no…but I'm guessing that was your Segway?" she may be the boss in their department, but for the next beat that relationship was on pause as they shifted into the next conversation. Sitting back, the brunette readied herself for the blonde's inquisition.

"I know you two are just barely talking Dr. Torres, but I would be amiss if I didn't ask you. What are your intentions with my sister?" Daniel always looked out for his sister, but he would usually leave this conversation to their father. But now the elder man, wasn't here to ask the question; so he would. "I'm not asking if you plan on marrying her tomorrow, but I just need to know if you're serious. She been through a lot, especially as of late. And now she feels like she's getting back on track. Just make sure its real, please."

For Callie, what she had with Arizona wasn't set to be any kind of hit it and quit it story. But the protective big brother speech happening right now was definitely pushing her to think. Was this a smart move, because it kind of seemed like déjà vu if you look at it just right. She'd gone as far as actually marrying George after he'd lost his father, even though everything in her told her she shouldn't. Now here she was with Arizona, just a few short months after she'd lost her father. Granted, they weren't jumping on the fastest moving machine headed towards Vega, but the parallels suddenly caused very unexpected panic. Maybe they shouldn't pursue this right now. Maybe the ped's surgeon needed more time to put the pieces back together. She'd lost her father, all but randomly walked out of her job at one of the premier hospitals in the world, moved clear across the country, and here they were starting a new relationship. Or was it a relationship? They'd been on one date, and kissed a few times. It hadn't even been ninety days since the blonde woman's life had fallen apart. Maybe..maybe.. Dr. Torres didn't know what to think now.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' freaking out on the inside, the brunette hoped she hadn't voiced that last thought aloud.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arriving on the lower floor, Arizona raced to the desk "I was paged… you have a kid for me?" looking around there didn't seem to be anyone in need of her specialty, she waited for a response from the nurse.

"Uh, Dr….." the middle-aged nurse squinted at the unfamiliar doctor in front of her.

"Robbins, ped's" extending her hand forward to the nurse she offered an introduction. Giving off on of her signature smiles "I was paged down here."

In the empty area of trauma bay two, Tim and Karev laughed in amusement at the interaction to the fake page.

"We didn't page you" juggling the blonde's inquiry the nurse was also bombarded with family members seeking answers on their ER wait. "Kind of busy here Dr. Robbins…"

Looking back to her pager for guidance, blue eyes scanned her surroundings. "You're sure? No bus headed this way with a tiny human that could use my assistance?"

The nurse was clearly busy and growing annoyed with the ped's surgeon. "Are you hoping for a hurt child so that you will have something to do Dr. Robbins?"

Flustered at the sharp question from the nurse, the ped's surgeon shrank back a step "uh, no-no, not hoping for a hurt child. I'm sorry.." feeling like a reprimanded child the blonde turned to exit the nurse's presence. 'Damn, what did I do to her in a past life?' the thought ran through her mind as she headed to the surgical floor. Maybe she could find an interesting surgery to watch in the gallery.

"Dr. Robbins, how's the first day going for you?" Chief Webber has just scrubbed out of an early surgery. Being chief kept him busy with paperwork and managing the happenings of the hospital, but if he could start his day cutting he believed he was bound to have a good day no matter what would pop up throughout the day.

"Oh hey chief, good surgery?" maybe avoiding the unpleasant lack of a welcome from her immediate superior and the unfriendly happening in the ER was best for now.

Rubbing his hand over his head removing his scrub cap "Any morning I can start out cutting is a good thing Dr. Robbins." Having plenty of practice reading his surgeons, he'd noted the way Arizona had avoided directly answering his question. "I'm hoping your entrance into our ped's department is going well so far?"

"Of course.. Dr. Stark is a pleasure." Maybe she should have used a different adjective to describe the man, which was confirmed with a knowing look from the elder surgeon. Before she could delve into it any deeper her pager blared again. "It's alright sir, I'm happy to be a part of the team" she assured as she headed back for the ER.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After morning rounds Dr. Torres had a break in patients so she headed towards her lab. She need peace with her runaway thoughts, hopefully she could wrangle them into sensible ideation. And maybe today would be the day all of her research would come together, if she could get the voices in her head to pause; or at least take turns when speaking.

In her lab Callie had been computing possible workarounds when the door swung open "Torres!" of course Mark would walk in during her peace seeking pilgrimage. He'd been looking for her every since no one had seen her at lunch. At first thought maybe Callie was caught in a surgery, but that was dispelled when Daniel assured him that Dr. Torres hadn't been in the OR all day. It was unlike the brunette to be at the hospital for nearly seven hours now, and not have been in at least one surgery; something was going on with the brunette. "What are you hiding from?"

Turning back to the tools in front of her "hiding? What are you talking about?" seeing the time on her phone that also sat on the table, she knew she'd missed lunch. But right now she didn't really care, she was currently caught up in one hell of a battle in her head.

"Don't try to shit me Torres, what's up? Apparently you stood blondie up at lunch too. She looked like her favorite Disney movie had sold out every time the door opened and it wasn't you." Having been her best friend for so lone now, he knew when she was avoiding. And the fact that she wouldn't turn around to face him, confirmed the very thought.

"Nothing's up. I just saw Arizona this morning, had a pretty sweet make-out session and everything."

"Exactly. You haven't kissed and told me about you and blondie until now. So something's up, and you're going to tell me what it is. Did she dump you? I'm going to kick her ass." The plastic surgeon started making his way towards the door.

"Stop! Stop Mark, she didn't dump me. And we've only been out on one date anyways. Bring it back in Bane" she pulled him over to sit at the table she had just been working at. "It's not her, really it isn't."

"Then start talking, because you aren't just holed up in here because it's raining. What is it?" addressing his friend in a more calming tone, hopefully she would open up.

"Do you think I'm setting myself up for failure?" slumping down onto the seat next to the plastic surgeon, Callie looked so defeated. This wasn't really a question she needed him to answer, this was a question she'd clearly been fighting with all day. "I went from zero to 'I do' with George in like sixty seconds after his dad died. We were both so broken, and here's Arizona… am I setting myself up for failure?"

"Did you two go get married on this date the other night? Did you run off to Vegas again?" he tried to lighten the mood, clearly the brunette was letting her brain work a little too hard. "Look, you had one date. It's not like you're planning to propose to her tomorrow right? Just give it some time, and try talking to her."

"George cheated, then he died, Erica up and disappeared in the night, literally. It's like there's this gap where I'm on one side and everyone else is on the other. It took a while, but I started being alright being on the other side of the gap. How do I know that this is going to work? That I'm not going to ruin it?"

Turning the brunette's seat, Mark met her gaze "hmmm, that's a load of crap. George was an idiot bigger than the Lincoln monument. Erica is irrelevant because she never deserved you, she's like the Kanye West of cardio. She's probably just going to marry herself one day. You don't know its going to work or not work, until you actually give it a real try. At least let her razz your berries.."

"Eww"

"Goose your gander..tickle your tail-feathers?" he could barely keep a straight face "cup your coconut? Rock your rump? Poc you hontas? Wallop your wonderland?" eyebrows wiggling, he could no longer hold back the laugh that had been begging to erupt. He would be the one to turn perfectly innocent Disney movies into something so very dirty.

Quickly standing from her seat "And now I'm leaving…" making a move towards the door, she was halted by strong arms holding her in place.

"There's nothing to lose. There's just you being scared. And for no reason, so choose not to be! Life's too short to be scared." Turning the woman in his arms, the plastic surgeon enveloped the Latina into his chest.

"You're right.. thank you." Pulling back from the embrace, the two surgeons went to exit the lab.

"Uh, I should tell you…I may have invited them to game night…"

"Them?"

"ADT…" Squinting at the acronym, she assumed he wasn't referring to the security company. "The three blondies…" with that he left the woman to take in the fact that he'd invited Arizona and her brothers over to her place for their monthly game night, tomorrow night.

"Damn you Sloan!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Running to the ER for the fourth time since this morning, Arizona really didn't want to have to encounter 'nurse meanie' as she had taken to calling her, again. The nurse turned just in time to see the ped's surgeon approaching her area. "Dr. Robbins…you're here again."

"Uh, I was paged down here, I promise." Her patience with the nurse had been decomposing all day "I have a name this time.."

"If you can find them, feel free to treat them." Giving her one last look before turning her back "I'm not looking for you."

Turning from the desk, she addressed the room "Hmmm, alright… Eric Shun!" she scanned the pit for her patient "I'm looking for an Eric Shun!" it seemed that every eye in the vicinity had shot up in her direction, most of them smirking in amusement. As she noticed one mother look completely mortified as she jumped to cover her son's ears with her hands, it hit her. Frozen to her spot, the blonde worked through it in her head '_Eric Shun…EricShun…Erection_' shrinking back, she took cover down the nearest hall. "I'm going to kill them!" jabbing the elevator button with vigor, the car couldn't come fast enough.

She knew Tim had to be the ring leader, so he would be her first victim. Exiting the conveyor on the surgical floor, she scanned the OR board for his name. He wasn't scheduled in any OR, she figured he wouldn't have missed the display that had just taken place. She moved swiftly back towards the ER. As the car door to the elevator opened, there was Dr. Stark entering right behind her. 'Shit, where did he even come from…' as he pressed for the ER, she realized they were headed in the same direction. "Dr. Stark.."

"Dr. Robbins…are you going to actually work today, or just yell obscenities in the ER?" looking at his pager, apparently she hadn't earned enough respect for him to even look at her.

"I'm-uh, sir…obscenities?" this day was turning to crap very.

"Was it not you? Or is there another ped's surgeon that has been annoying the ER staff with fake pages and improperly informing the patients that you're looking for an 'Eric Shun' I believe it was?" now he did turn to her, and it was like eyeing a poisonous snake right before the attack.

"Sir, I-uh, I…"

"Was it not you Dr. Robbins?"

Lowering her gaze to the floor, this was the last thing she was hoping for on her first day "uh, ye-yes sir, it-uh-"

"Are you here to actually learn and work, or are you here to make a mockery of this hospital?" not giving the woman a chance to defend herself he continued on "and you were Hopkins star pupil.. they must be lowering their standards." The door slid open just in time for Stark to make his exit.

Turning to hide her face from the new occupants of the elevator space, Arizona quickly tried to wipe away the tears. As she sniffled a gruff voice could be heard behind her. "Dude, are you crying?"

"Walk away Karev" she didn't bother turning around.

"Kind of difficult to do on a moving elevator." He didn't think the prank would deduce the woman to tears, now he kind of felt bad. "It was just a prank, it wasn't really that bad."

Now she would turn to the resident "you!" she poked harshly into his chest "you were in on that shit with them?" when the door slid open again, she grasped the man's ear pinching it between her fingers "Where the hell are they?"

"Shit.." her small hands caused more pain than he assumed possible from the smaller woman. "Stop, shit, your little claws hurt." Releasing the man's ear, she wasn't letting him go without answers. "I don't know where they are right now." He attempted to sooth the sting radiating from his earlobe. "What is it? Because it was just a harmless prank, and I'm sure that didn't leave you crying in the elevator."

"Stark.." arms crossed defensively in front of her, she was now painted as some idiot to her new boss or he was determined to treat her that way. "He heard about the ER, as if he needed anymore reasons to not like me. That is an evil, evil little man. And I haven't done a single thing all day except make a fool of myself in front of the whole ER." She didn't realize she needed this rant until it had started rolling out of her, but now her voice was raised and more people were looking.

Seeing the predicament he'd inadvertently gotten the woman in, Karev quickly pulled her into an on-call room before any one else would have more to gossip about. "Look I have this Transoral Fundoplication than I snaked from Stark last night… I was going to sweet talk Bailey into letting me help, but you can have it."

"Going in orally first, then through the belly button?" now her day was turning around, this is exactly what she needed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"You've never done one before have you?" scrunching her face, the blonde made very little attempt to hide her excitement. "So what's to stop me from taking this from you, and getting Kepner to first assist?"

Being an attending, she had just enough power to do just that. Karev shrunk down, feeling that he'd aligned with the wrong siblings for their little prank. "How about I help you get them back? And I can help you work around Stark, I mean it's going to be your department soon enough anyways."

She was already going to let him help with the surgery, but she might as well milk him for some benefits first. "Hmmm, when is the surgery scheduled?"

"Stark has a surgery thirty minutes, so ten minutes after he starts, we can…that way he won't know until it's done." He was almost prepared to get on his knees and beg if that's what it took. They were in an on-call room anyways, no one would see and if she said anything he could just deny it.

"First, we get Tim back… Jr. can wait until after"

Offering his hand, the two surgeons shook on their newly acquired agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bailey was leaning against the nurse's station leveling Dr. Reed with a 'Bailey Speech' to beat all others. "unbelievable, there was a point in time when we actually had good residents in this program…go away, now." The beaten down resident scurried away as quickly as possible.

Shaking the resident off, the short woman turned as a cup was placed in front of her on the desk. Eyeing the clear cup "is that a specimen cup?" she looked up into blue eyes.

"Uh yeah" Tim hadn't worked with Dr. Bailey yet, but he was well aware of her notoriety as 'the nazi'.

Looking at the man is disgust "did you just place a warm cup of pee next to me?"

"It's my urine sample, should I go put it on your desk?" he nervously motioned behind him.

"If you wan't to die" Bailey quickly shot back at the trauma fellow.

"But the memo says that you're in charge of the random drug test policy" not much could shake the taller man, but the glare that he was receiving from Bailey right now was almost enough to physically cause him to shrink a few inches.

"Look…" she pointed into the man "…whatever drugs you are doing, stop!" the two looked up as they could see Karev and Arizona ahead of them peeking in at the altercation doubled over in laughter.

Picking up the specimen cup, Tim slumped away in the opposite direction. He'd deserved that, and Arizona had gotten him back pretty good. Honestly, he was kind of proud of his twin, she scrambled back pretty quick.

As the two ped's surgeon gathered themselves, they walked straight into chief Webber. 'Shit' every alarm started going off within the blonde. "uh, chief…" she attempted to come across in her perky demeanor, but it kind of squeaked out.

"Dr. Robbins…I'm going to assume that was payback for the ER?" he broke out into an amused smile "good job…" with a good laugh he continued his journey with a pat to the woman's shoulder.

Taking off for surgery, Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. Her issues with authority were already on edge, it wouldn't have taken much for her to turn into a complete puddle.

Exiting OR four Arizona quickly noticed the sexy form of Dr. Torres handing off a patient chart as she pulled off her scrub cap. Taking notice of the woman without her lab coat, she appreciated the way her curves filled out her navy blue scrubs. For them to be standard issue, the woman pulled them off like a goddess.

Stalking up next to her, she lightly rubbed against the side of the brunette as she leaned against the wall. "Dr. Torres..how was your surgery?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm a superstar, a superstar with a scalpel. I build arms out of nothing, and legs like God, and one day I am going to win a Harper Avery" all of the stress she had been putting on herself earlier quickly dissipated at the site of the blonde.

"And clearly modest too." She gently laughed, pushing her shoulder into the ortho goddess next to her.

"How was your.." squinting at the nearby board "..fundoplication?"

"Awesome, I rocked it like no one else can. I'm so good, I could have done that in my sleep." Offering the brunette a dimpled smile, she actually felt great for the first time since this morning. Feeling her hand grasped, she was being pulled away from the wall.

After closing the door, Callie pulled the blonde into her. Their lips melted together like the perfect s'mores. Coming up for air, the blonde's head was spinning from the kiss. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Leaning their foreheads together "I heard you had a pretty epic time in the ER today…"

"Oh, you heard about that…" Callie wrapped her in a hug, as blonde tresses fell into her face when Arizona leaned in-between her neck and shoulder. "Tim and Jr.'s idea of a welcome to the team. And to top it off, Stark heard about it….someone in this place is a total snark."

"The nurses… they talk more than Joan Rivers. Anything they see or hear spreads faster than mono through a high school." In this moment, she couldn't believe the way she'd been freaking out this morning. Arizona was nothing like George or Erica, or any of her exes for that matter. "Stark is a total ass, everyone knows it. I'm sorry you have to put up with that." Rubbing invisible patterns in the navy blue clad back of the blonde, the two were content in their embrace.

Shooting her head up, she had a plan to get Jr. back as well. "Hey, you want to help me with something?"

"Is it going to land me in handcuffs?" smiling at the woman, she quickly reattached their lips.

"ha ha, so funny. I've had a hard day, you're supposed to be nice to me." The pout the blonde was laying on her could give her three year old a run for her money.

Placing their lips back together, her tongue swiped across a plush pink one, seeking entrance. The pout was affectively deactivated, Arizona moaned into the kiss as the brunette massaged her mouth using her tongue. "What am I helping with exactly?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dr. Robbins.." Daniel looked up from his phone. He was waiting for the next twenty minutes to pass for his shift to end. He'd been able to avoid his sister up until now, willing this last few minutes to quickly pass.

"How did the surgery go?" he turned addressing his boss. "that femur fracture was unreal."

"I was able to place a plate to stabilize it. She should be good to go in about eight weeks or so. Mark said you all are coming to game night tomorrow." She needed him to be unaware for this to work. "Yang kills at Call of Duty, bring the good Tequila and you just might be able to knock her off her game."

"Yang, really? She just hasn't played against me yet-"

"Excuse me, are you Officer Robbins?" the voice of a small girl was heard from behind the tall man.

Turning his muscular stature, he looked down into the blue eyes of a young blonde. She couldn't be any older than eight or nine. "How can I help you?"

"Are you Officer Daniel Robbins Jr." the young girl looked as nervous as could be.

"Yes, yes that's me. Are you lost, do you need help finding your parents?" the naval officer knelt down to the young girl's level.

"I'm Stephanie, I'm your daughter… my mom said told me to wait until the elevator closed before coming down here…"

Shooting straight up, the man's palms seemed to now hold all the moisture in his body as his throat was desert dry. Blinking furiously at the young girl his mouth opened in closed in attempt to make words resembling a fish out of water. Quickly his hand were scratching his scalp, one would think he'd just developed a severe dandruff problem out of nowhere. "uh, hmmm-uh what?" finally finding his voice, he cocked his head forward to listen again.

"You're my father, sir…" the young girl stared at the man intensely.

"Uh-hmmm" the scalp scratching started all over again "Stephanie?" his hand slid up and down his cheek, rubbing against his freshly grown beard.

Callie had been standing next to the man attempting to hide her amusement "Dr. Robbins…" he stood stock still, staring at the young girl "Daniel!" shaking the man gently to get his attention "do you know this little girl?" the colored had drained from his features, for a moment the Latina thought he might actually pass out.

"Fu- uhm, no…"

Lifting her hand to reveal a folded piece of paper "dad… mommy said to give this to you." She looked so innocent offering this small article to the man.

Shaking his hands to regain his composure, he slowly unfolded the paper '_in the case of Stephanie McBride, you, Daniel Robbins are NOT the father. xoxo Zo! p.s. this is what you get for being an ass'_ looking up, he noticed the young girl skipping down the hall into the arms of his younger sister.

"You definitely deserved that" Callie released a full laugh as she made her way down the hall towards the two blonde's. Daniel was left there still trying to regain his composure.

"I'm telling momma, Zo" Arizona looked up, sticking out her tongue completely proud of herself. Offering a wave over her shoulder, the three women boarded the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN**: As always, so grateful to everyone that is taking this ride with me. I am in complete awe at every follow, favorite, and especially your reviews. Your reviews are honestly the best, I love all of the feedback. I hope that I continue to entertain you, and can't wait to see more reviews...

**Grey's** **Anatomy**: Thursdays ep. was amazing, until I saw the sneak peak for next Thurs… I'm a little worried, but I'm holding unto the faith.

**Spoiler**: A time jump will occur soon, possibly including Arizona taking Callie to see her bike…

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 11/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Pizza's ordered…beer in the fridge…chips, Mark!" tonight was game night, in any minute the troops would ascend on apartment 502 and Callie was running late. Just as she was on the cusp of freedom, thinking she would be able to escape the end of her shift with ease, a trauma came in. A BMX rider went into a tail-whip after a back flip a little too late, unable to balance properly he crashed. Hitting the ground with such acceleration, the poor guy managed to break both legs in his less than graceful landing.

On top of losing the extra four hours she'd thought would be available before the small get together; Sofia was not in the best mood. Even with the limited speech of a three year old, the two Latina's managed an argument over Sofia deciding it was unfair that she should have to pick up her own toys. Three years old was not nearly old enough to engage in an argument with your mother, so Callie felt. Sending the toddler to her room for a break, she attempted to clean at hyper speed. "Mark!"

Bounding into the woman's apartment the plastic surgeon found a very frazzled Callie, arms overflowing with random toys "if you're going to scream like someone is dying, someone should probably be dying…"

"Can you open this toy box please?" motioning toward the custom pink princess toy chest against the wall, she waited for assistance. Dropping the toys without care "I would have called Sof, but she's in time out. But somehow I'm the one being punished… why the hell does a three year old have so many little toys? I don't even remember buying most of these."

Catching onto the spiral that was happening before his eyes, Mark caught hold to his friend "how about, you go get that hospital stench off you and I'll get this cleaned up in here." Scooting the woman towards her bedroom, he turned to finish picking up the last few toys that were scattered around. 'How the hell does one little person make such a big mess..' moving toward the closet, he pulled out the vacuum. He had taken it upon his self to invite the majority of the guests, the least he could do was help prep.

Shutting off the vacuum, the shower could be heard from the master room. "Mami is mad at me." Alerted by the tiny voice, the tall man pivoted in the direction of the young brunette.

"Mami isn't mad at you munchkin, no one could ever be mad at you" lifting the toddler, they sat at the breakfast bar. "Your mom just had a long day."

Looking down at her small hands "I was mean to mami…"

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Mami asked me to pick up my toys, but I didn't want to…"

Motioning around "hey little bit, look. I took care of it, so no worries all right?" Still feeling bad, the toddler offered a small nod. "How about this, when your mom comes out you can maybe say sorry? I bet she will be so happy then." Ruffling the toddler's hair, they both turned as they heard Callie exiting the master suite. Whispering to the small toddler "here's your chance kiddo" he helped her down from her seat.

"I'm sorry mami, I will help with my toys next time"

Head bowed in shame, her mother could barely hear the soft-spoken apology. "Come here munchkin" arms outstretched, the toddler was offered a free ride to her mother's hip. Hooking a finger under the toddler's chin, her mother lifted her head so she could really look at her. "Acepto tus disculpas, ¿ok? Te perdono. Y yo también. Lo siento por la crianza de mi voz." [I accept your apology, ok? I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for raising my voice.]

Stretching to wrap her arms around her mother's neck, she hugged into the older Latina "Te perdono mama" [I forgive you mommy.]

"¿Qué nos comprometemos a ser más amable con los demás?" [How about we promise to be nicer to each other?] Landing a kiss to the toddler's temple as head bounced up in down, the two came to an agreement.

"You two good now? I need to run across the hall and lock my door before Yang shows up." Searching his pockets, he wanted to make sure he had his keys to get back in later. "Last time I forgot, she was on turn away from popping my 1942 Don Julio"

"I swear that woman could sniff out a bottle of Tequila better than a police dog. The owner of the Seahawks sent me a bottle of Gran Patron Platinum after I fixed up his nephew that time. I don't think we made it out of the hospital before she popped the cork. "

"I'm pretty sure you offered it to me" The cardio resident's ear must've been itching; Yang walked in just in time to catch the end of the brunette's sentence.

"Removing it from my locker into my bag was not an act of offering. You snatched it from me before I could put it away."

"Next time try not waving it around in my face" plopping down on the couch, she'd already arrested the bowl of chips into her lap.

Dramatically replaying her actions "Moved the bottle from my locker, into my bag. No waving involved."

"Same thing; I saw it… thought you were offering." She waved the ortho surgeon off "hey next time when you fix one of his players he will probably give you another one."

Just then Mark stepped back in "ADT is almost here, Yang make yourself useful; put the game on."

"The pizza should be here any minute now. Want some pizza Sof?" the small brunette offered her mother an excited nod. "Puedes estar por un rato, pero cuando digo, es cama y baño sin problemas ¿no?" [You can stay up for a little bit, but when I say, it's bed and bath with no problems right?]

"Mami Sí" [Yes mommy] she would usually be sad about the talk of bed time when company was over, but her excitement of the soon to arrive pizza outweighed the disappointment for now. "Mami, ¿qué tipo de pizza?" [Mommy, what kind of pizza?]

"No se preocupe, le dije a tío Marca nº piñas." [Don't worry, I told uncle Mark no pineapples.] Both brunettes stuck out there tongues motioning a disgusted face. As much as the plastic surgeon pushed, neither woman would agree to him ordering pineapples on any pizza they would be eating.

"Hey kiddo, want first pick?" Cristina may not have taken to any other kid ever, but somehow Sofia could expose a part of her that no one ever thought actually existed. Offering the toddler a controller, Yang made a space for the miniature brunette in her lap. "So what's it going to be? We have GTA, Advanced-"

"Don't you dare Yang, she's three." Cristina had been joking before Callie cut in, but had she not cut in there was a great chance her daughter would be exposed to criminal activity via a game console.

"Mario Karts it is then" Yang thought it better to concede, the last time she'd pushed the limits with her god-daughter she'd somehow ended up on scut for three weeks. There would have been a fourth, but Callie decided to let her off early for good behavior. "Mommy's a kill joy." She made sure to whisper that last part just for her and the toddler's ears.

"I Princess Peach, her always win." The toddler was always proud of the game skill she thought she possessed.

"Hmmm, I wonder how? I think today just might be the day kiddo. I had veggies with my lunch, I just might be able to beat you today." Clicking through the screens, the two were set to start their race. "Ready?" with a quick countdown, the two set off to zoom around the track.

Tongue stuck out as she concentrated on navigating the course, Sofia was rooted on by her mother and uncle Mark. With the excitement, no one heard the knock on the door post. As the door was already open, the siblings stepped inside the doorway.

"Utilizar su caparazón Sof." [Use your shell Sof] After so much practice, Sofia was able to maneuver the controls fairly easily at this point.

"That's cheating, you can't go all Spanish, that's not fair." Effectively landing a shell at just the right moment, gave Sofia a chance to roll past the finish line in first place.

Picking up her daughter from the other side of the couch, she swung her around in celebration. As the two twirled they were alerted to the increase in room occupants. "Uh hey!" "Zona!" both brunettes called out at the same time.

"It was pretty intense there for a moment" Arizona motioned towards the game "we didn't want to interrupt."

Tim and Daniel reached in leaving Callie with a hug and a gentle pinch to Sofia's cheek in greeting, making their way to drop the items they'd brought with them. Arizona wanted nothing more than to greet Callie with a grounding kiss, but with the toddler in her arm that wasn't a wise move just yet.

Reaching in for a hug the blonde was sure to place her lips against the opposite earlobe away from the toddler "I really, really want to kiss you right now." Swiping across the Latina's earlobe she pulled back noticing the goose bumps crawling up tanned skin. "Hey little miss" with outstretched arms, she pulled the toddler into her leaving the ortho surgeon to swallow the lump recently formed in her throat. "I saw you playing the game."

"I win!" the toddler was too excited to hold back her squeal.

"I know, that's so awesome!" lifting her hand, the two slapped high-five.

"I Princess Peach because her pretty!"

"She is, but you know who's also so pretty?" seeing the thoughts dance through the toddlers mind "…you are, silly. So pretty just like Princess Peach, and just like your mommy." As she moved around to take a seat on the couch, petite fingers tickled the tiny brunette's belly.

Giggling uncontrollably the toddler called out "ticklish Zona, ticklish…" stilling the woman's hands, Sofia attempted to stop her actions.

"Alright munchkin, rematch. This time I'm using Luigi, Mario su-" hearing the ortho surgeon clear her throat loudly, Yang quickly changed her language "..isn't very good" not liking being censored, the resident made sure to stick her tongue out towards the mother.

Fixing the toddler on her lap, Arizona set the young Latina up with her controller for round two. "Wow Sofia, you're really good."

Standing back, Callie watched on at the interaction between her daughter and gir-, no they'd only had one date. Before wiping the title out of her mind she realized that's what she wanted. Not tonight of course, but soon, very soon she hoped the two of them were leading towards being an official couple. Clearing her head, a smile spread across her face. Arizona and Sofia looked so comfortable together, as if they'd hung out like this a hundred times. Hearing the cheers around the room, Callie quickly joined the chants just in time to see Sofia cross the finish line just ahead of her god-mother.

"Awesome Sofia, you won!" Arizona cheered with a fist pump for extra emphasis.

Just as she wondered where their pizza had gotten lost, she caught the sound of a knock at the door. "Pizza's here."

Before she had a chance to pull out her wallet "don't worry about it, I got."

"I couldn't possibly let you, you're a guest." Callie dug into her purse again in search of her wallet.

"I've never been a free loader Dr. Torres. You invited us in your home, the least I can do is help with the food." Before any further argument could be offered, Tim handed the delivery boy a few bills in exchange for the fresh pies. "Food's here, come get it while it's hot."

"Come on Sof, let's get washed up so we can eat." Handing off the plates, she reached out for her daughter.

"It's all right mami, Zona can come with me; she can help me wash my hands."

She wasn't hurt that she'd been dismissed, it was heartwarming how the toddler had taken to the blonde. "Are you going to ask Zona if she would like to help you?" she didn't mind that the two connected so easily. It would be easy to worry about the two becoming attached in case things didn't work out. But for some reason she felt a calm settle over her, she was open to trusting the blonde; well to assist with hand washing duty at least.

The two went off towards the bathroom, there would be bubbles and water waiting for their arrival. It only took a few minutes before the two were back picking out their own slices of pizza. Before long the gathering was in full swing with the additions of Meredith, Alex, April, and Jackson.

"How was your pizza Sof?" it was nearing time for the little lady to go to bed. There was only so much drinking and shenanigans Callie was comfortable with her baby being present for. She was hoping the toddler would make her exit from the party easy on her tonight.

As if the miniature brunette knew where the question was leading "no bed mami, I not sleepy yet."

This really wasn't an argument she wanted to have with a three year old, especially not with a room full of people. It would be easier to just simply let her fall asleep and take her to bed after. Biting the inside of her cheek, she contemplated which option she should take.

Next to the child, Arizona could see the internal battle that was waging within the brunette "hey Sof, do you have any cool books?" Sofia, always excited about her book collection excitedly went on about a new book she'd picked out a few days ago. "Maybe we could read a story together in your room? It's a little noisy out here." Being pulled by the little fireball, she hoped she hadn't overstepped. Turning toward the Latina she silently asked if she minded. Getting a 'go ahead' from the mother, Arizona followed behind the toddler.

"She's like some kind of kid-whisperer" Callie hadn't realized Daniel was standing near her as a witness to the one-act starring her daughter and his sister. "For a while I thought the whole ped's thing would leave her jaded towards kids in her personal life. But she's completely enamored with that little girl."

'Jaded towards kids in her personal life…' that line replayed itself through the Latina's head like a scratched record. "She doesn't want kids?" Her step stuttered as she took a seat beside her fellow ortho surgeon. The thought of the blonde in the other room putting her daughter to bed quickly tormented her. The two had connected immediately, but that was before the blonde knew the toddler belongs to Callie. But even after, the two seem to share an equal affinity for each other.

"Zo loves kids. You should see her with them at the hospital. Sometimes I think a kid recovers from an unbelievable situation simply because they got lucky enough to pull her as their surgeon. The crap she sees in little kids… you would think she didn't. But that couldn't be furthest from the truth." Gently shaking his head in amazement, a gentle smile crept across his face "kid-whisperer I'm telling you."

The night went on with the surgeons relieving pent up steam with the use of an xbox control. With an even split between the testosterone and estrogen, the opposite sexes went head to head. Yang had to admit, Daniel was formidable competition; but in the end it was the women that danced around in celebration.

While Cristina and Meredith's celebratory dance was more in the way of wagging their butts in the male's faces. Strong olive fingers grasped jean covered hips as cream hands waved through the air, as the two women danced together. Everyone else could have disappeared and the two wouldn't have noticed. Pulled in by the intoxicating perfume of the blonde bouncing in front of her, the brunette leaned in. Painted red lips pressed a kiss just behind the other woman's earlobe at just the right spot. Their dance stilled as strong arms encompassed the waist of the blonde, pulling her into the brunette's front. "I have been wanting to kiss you since you stepped in the door."

The blonde's inhibitions were unclothed by the woman's voice in her ear. Her eyes nearly rolled into her head, until another sight caught her eye. Stilling the hands as they wrapped around her, she directed chocolate eyes to the love seat across the room. "How long has that been happening?" squinting blue eyes, the ped's surgeon was confused at what she was seeing. Maybe she was drunk, could a glass of wine and two shots really get her that drunk? Because in front of her was her twin sitting with April Kepner in his lap and his tongue down her throat. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she was stunned at the sight.

The same confusion seeped into the Latina as her head shot up "what the hell? Kepner? And Tim?" as deep as his tongue was down the redhead's throat, it's a wonder she wasn't choking on the damn thing. Seeing the resident turn in the man's lap, Tim's strong hands smoothly found a hiding spot under the woman's shirt. "Oh, hell no" she could see exactly where this was heading. "All right, party's over! Everyone out, time to go!" Did the two surgeons think she was running a brothel or something? No one was even aware their relationship had developed past calling out a patient's chart. Whatever their relationship was, they definitely weren't going to be consummating it on her love seat.

It wasn't often the surgeons were able to blow off their pent up steam, so it didn't come as a shock that the surprising ending of their get together earned a number of complaints from the visitors. "It was fun… thank you for coming." Callie pushed the bodies closer to their exit. "Have a good night. Love you guys, get home safe. Make sure to drink plenty of water… see you at work." Closing her door, she had to laugh as she eyed her love seat.

"So everyone is gone?" sitting on the arm of the couch, her feet dangled just above the ground.

"I thought you snuck out without a goodbye…" picking herself up off the door, her feet moved one step in front of the other, pushing her closer to the blonde.

Blue eyes sparkled as satin hands pulled the brunette into her, collapsing their lips together. Their lips picked up the dance that their foot prints left on the other side of the room. Moving perfectly together, a tongue peeked through slender lips, swiping across red one's, seeking an entrance. Deepening the kiss, a musical moan gushed from the depths of the Latina.

Active fingers trailed under the loose fitting shirt of the blonde finding their grip just above her waistline. It was like static electricity ran through the woman as a shiver trekked down her spine. Gripping the waist of the Latina's shirt was all the blonde could do to keep herself grounded. Pulling the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth, perfect teeth bit down evoking the release of a guttural moan from pink lips. Swiping her tongue across the pulsating feature, she soothed the bite mark. If she hadn't been turned on before, her center was definitely calling out for attention now.

Fighting through the dizzying haze, their lips parted as their foreheads rested together. "Cosa stai facendo per me?" [What are you doing to me?] the blonde gently placed a few more pecks to red lips "Mi sto innamorando di te Calliope Torres…" [I'm falling in love with you Calliope Torres…] It was a little early for such a strong declaration, but what the brunette didn't understand, couldn't be held against the blonde.

Brown eyes looked from under long eyelashes, peeking through the clouds of want, she could see the glazed over look pouring from blue eyes. She didn't understand what the blonde had said, but the sheer conviction behind the words added to the pool of moisture that had gathered at her core "We're going to have to stop… because I'm two seconds from the point of no return."

Wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist, Arizona's head lay in the nape of the the brunette's neck. The two women stayed in that position holding each other comfortable in their current state for a few minutes. "All right, I'm going to help you get this mess cleaned up."

"I was just going to pick it up in the morning, you don't have to worry about it."

"There's no way I'm leaving all this mess on you." Looking around the room, one would think a group of teens hosted a party. There were discarded pizza, boxes and assorted trash strewn across the expanse of the room. "When the hell did all of this happen?"

"Somewhere between the pizza arriving and my apartment turning into a brothel…" The two women moved in sync picking up the area. A make-out session, and some thrown away trash later and the room was back to its original state.

Plopping down on the cushion next to the brunette, Arizona wrapped herself around the strong ortho surgeon arm. Entangling their hands together, Callie eyed the blonde as the woman's body rocked from laughter. Picking up on the confused look from brown eyes in her direction, Arizona answered the silent question "Tim and April were totally going to get it on right on your couch."

"Oh my god, I know. His tongue was so far down her throat I thought she was going to choke. Did they forget about the room full of people around them?"

"Right?! And I don't think they were even drunk." Shaking herself, Arizona attempted to wipe the image from her memory. Sitting up, she felt the brunette pull away from her.

Callie turned her body so that her back was against the arm of the seat "come here.." she pulled the blonde between her legs positioning Arizona's back to her front. Propping her chin on the blonde's shoulder, Callie enveloped the petite waist of the woman in front of her. "Any luck finding a place yet?"

"I wish…." She melted into the Latina's embrace, placing her hands on top of the olive toned one's of the brunette. "Twice now I've made appointments, I get on the block of the building and my pager goes off. The Archfield is nice and all, but if I stay there much longer I won't have any money left."

Callie was sympathetic to the blonde's position. Arizona was working through her grief but it's a process, and she wasn't in the place of going to her parents house just yet. If anyone understood it was the brunette, Callie had been there herself before. Figuring how to exist in a world where your parent or in the brunette's case parents, no longer exist is a battle. Sometimes Callie had a battle to simply get out of bed.

Even breaths from the woman in her arms alerted the brunette that the blonde had fallen asleep. Pulling the throw blanket from the back of the couch, she settled into the sleeping woman. Just before drifting off she had an idea, sliding her phone off the coffee table she shot off a quick text.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The prick of the sun's rays on her face, Arizona peeked an eye open realizing it was morning. Feeling a body wrapped around her and the unfamiliar surrounding it took a bit before the blonde realized where she was. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep on the brunette. She'd intended to sit for a minute before making her way back to her hotel room.

Gently disentangling herself from the brunette, she tried not to wake the sleeping woman. Being in the woman's arms felt so right, perfect even. But she was sure the Latina wasn't prepared for her toddler to wake up to them asleep on the couch. Pulling on her converse's and jacket, she left a note on top of the brunettes phone. Eyeing the sleeping beauty one last time, she place a whisper of a kiss to the Latina's temple before tip-toeing out the door.

Hearing the click of the door stirred the brunette awake. Gathering her bearings she temporarily forgot why she was on the couch instead of in her bed. The sweet lingering scent of the blonde still wafting in the air reminded Callie of the missing woman. Catching the time it was barely seven a.m. and the sun was out in full force. It would be at least another hour or two before Sofia would greet the new day. Throwing the blanket back, Callie quickly decided to relieve the kinks in her body from her night on the couch by stretching across her own bed. Standing, she noticed the handwritten note left for her.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_Thank you for an amazing night. I'm not creepy I promise, but I'm writing this and watching you sleep, and I kind of miss you already… Can't wait for our date tonight, yay!_

_P.S. You are the most comfortable pillow ever_

_P.s.s. I hope I didn't drool on you…_

_-Muah AZ!_

The woman had barely been out the door for ten minutes, and truthfully, Callie already missed her too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Month Later

Sitting in the cafeteria at lunch Arizona silently checked the time. In a little over five hours from now she and Callie would be getting ready for another date. The two going strong, finding themselves out together nearly twice a week and eating lunch together almost every day. The only thing that was missing was the hopefully mind blowing sex.

It wasn't that they hadn't tried. Oh, how they tried. At first they were taking it slow. Then they wanted it to be special. Now they were half wondering if the universe was vagina-blocking. Do you know how much it sucks to be in your bra and lacy panties straddling a half naked Latina and your pager goes off? It sucked, a lot.

But tonight neither woman was on-call, and both had the next day off. Arizona had sure fire plans to end her night entangled in the Latina's embrace with an extreme deficit of clothing.

"Are you two ever not touching each other?" Even with Callie's caresses to the blonde's thigh hidden under the table, Arizona's breath being caught mid-sentence was a tell-tale sign of what was happening.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eye-brow "so that wasn't you and Kepner that went all high-school sucking face like horny teenagers at the hospital entrance this morning?"

"Hmm, pot meet kettle.." Arizona extended her hand across the table to her brother "nice to meet you" she offered a full dimpled smile in sarcasm with a laugh. Putting her hands in her lap, she stilled olive fingers that had resumed their journey upwards. Cocking her head slightly, she picked up on the smug smirk of the brunette next to her. Not that the contact was unwanted, she just preferred to limit the amount of moisture in her panties when she was sitting across from her brother.

Turning to face the ped's surgeon beside her, the brunette was over this lunch "Dr. Robbins, did Reed send you the patient file I requested your consult on?" confused eyes were directed back at her "eight year old, male, clean break in his humerus. I could use your eyes on the case. I already have his x-rays hanging if you want to take a look at them with me."

Feeling strong fingers restart their ascent, the blonde caught on to the reason behind the fake patient consult. She was all for ditching this lunch "oh, yeah uhm… I have a few minutes" the caressing between her legs caused the last bit to come out as more of a squeak. Jumping up, there was nothing graceful in her movements.

Following the ped's surgeons lead, Callie stood making her way out of the cafeteria with the blonde on her heel. Peeking around the on-call room door, the room was unoccupied. Grasping the soft cream hand, Callie pulled Arizona into the room. No sooner than the door clicked, the blonde turned the tables backing the brunette against the closed door.

Gripping olive wrists, she pinned the brunette's arms to her side. "You Calliope Torres are a tease." Moving her face closer to the brunette she leaned in with ready lips. To the Latina's dismay, she didn't feel soft pink lips press against her own. Instead she placed a teasing kiss at the tip of the brunette's sternum, just above exposed cleavage. Parting her lips, she bit down in the same place then gently soothing the pulsating spot.

Releasing a gasp, there was no time to contend the bite as she could feel slender pink lips trailing kisses in a neat row up her neck. Pink lips paused just behind the brunettes earlobe, without assistance she'd found the spot that could cause the Latina's knees to weaken. "Ar-Ari…" unable to mend together a single word her breathing increased as the contents of her mind quickly drained.

"You did this Calliope…" she sucked on the same spot "I was simply trying to eat lunch" going back to work on the spot again before sucking the earlobe between her teeth she grazed her teeth across the space. Releasing the woman's wrists, practiced fingers crawled under the brunette's scrub top skimming upwards. Stopping just below two very alert breasts, her thumbs swiped just inside the underwire of the red bra. Kissing down the defined jawline, the contour of two sets of lips barely touched "I'll be there to pick you up at eight o'clock." Finally slender pink lips fused into full red one's, starting out in a slow methodical dance. What started as a waltz progressed into a full on foxtrot as the sensual embrace grew hungry. Teeth crashing into each other, their tongues dueled as the brunette attempted to regain dominance. Enclosing her thumb and pointer finger around a cheerful nipple, the blonde affirmed her dominance at the brunette's sharp intake of breath.

Battling through the murky steam brown eyes inched open. Inspecting the area, she realized she was the only occupant left in the room. It suddenly went from ninety degrees to a cool seventy as the temperature returned to normal. Except her warmed center didn't get the memo as her libido pulsated in lust. In attempt to regain her composure, wobbly legs stood from the door.

"Damn, I need a cold shower…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was 7:56p.m. Callie was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when a light knock sounded from her door. "I'm co- uhh.." maybe that's not what she should yell, with the state that the blonde had left her in earlier and all. "…it's open" spraying a last dose of perfume, she didn't hear the door open. "The doors not locked, come in."

Hearing the door open she just needed one more minute "I'm almost ready, I'll be right out." Zipping her knee-high boots, Callie took one final look in the mirror. Painted on jeans, candy apple red fitted blouse, all she needed was her black leather jacket that was by the door. Stepping into the main room, she expected to see a sexy blonde. What she found was a bouquet of pink hydrangeas, hyacinth and posy calla lillies. She had doted over a similar bouquet a few days prior at the market. The brunette couldn't help the smile that lit up her face, but it was instantly dimmed in the absence of the missing woman. Lifting the bouquet there was a note sitting on the island.

_Calliope, _

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'm out front_

_Waiting for you._

_Sugar is sweet_

_My eyes are blue_

_I can't wait_

_To kiss you… again_

_Go ahead and put the flowers in water, I'll wait. -Your hot date, HOT! _

Laughing at the note from her date, Callie slipped on her coat before locking up on her way out the door. A quick trip down in the elevator, the brunette pushed through the lobby doors, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Surveying the street, Callie didn't see the blonde's Lexus. Pulling out her phone, she checked for further instructions from the blonde.

"Lucky for me you know CPR, because you take my breath away." Prompted by the familiar voice, she turned on her heel. There was a special sparkle shining through blue eyes tonight. Before she could drink in the woman's appearance, the brunette was pulled into a hungry kiss.

Stepping out of the heated kiss "Are we taking my car? I thought we were taking yours." Catching the mischievous glint in the woman's eyes, she noticed the blonde still had one hand behind her back. Taking another step, the blonde wasn't wearing her regular jacket. In its place was a black and pink leather jacket, with a logo across the chest that the brunette wasn't familiar with. Callie could appreciate the skin tight jeans, perfectly accentuating a toned ass. Wrapped around the blonde's feet, they weren't boot, but they weren't sneakers either… these weren't shoes that you pick up at Finish Line.

A perplexed look etched across beautiful olive skin, Arizona knew she should speak up "Do you trust me Calliope?" She was a little panicked now at the brunette's silence…maybe she should have had a failsafe in place. Brunette eyes combed over her a few times as if trying to fit the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "Calliope?" this time her confidence wavered.

Sensing the panic behind the blonde's change in stance, Callie snapped back into the present. "Arizona, uh… I trust you, I do." Gripping into the blonde's hips, she pulled the woman in closer. "I have a feeling, that motorcycle over there belongs to you?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Arizona wished she had just made a reservation at a nice restaurant. "It is.. I made a plan, for a thing. But if you don't want to, we can just order in I guess. I have a helmet for you, but your hair is all like really pretty and you probably wouldn't want to mess it up. I know I landed in your OR from crashing, but that was like a one time thing, and it's completely safe. You know what, never mind, just for-"

Pulling the woman back in she crashed their lips back together. At least twice during all of that she'd tried to get the blonde's attention. But she was like a steam roller, once she started she was on a roll. She could still feel the woman stiff in her embrace, so she pushed a little further. Swiping her tongue across the blonde's she sought entrance, one more pass and her tongue was readily accepted. Gaining a moan from the blonde, she could feel the woman physically melt into her embrace. She momentarily contemplated pulling the woman back upstairs in that moment. But deep down inside, she really wanted to see the woman mount that bike.

"Breathe…." The blonde's started to open her mouth, but was quickly cut off by a finger to her lips "seriously, take a breath. You look hot, like crazy hot. And I'd rather you not pass out from lack of oxygen to your brain. Also, I am kind of scared shitless of motorcycles." She could see the woman attempting to cut in again "but… I trust you. So… lead the way."

Her confidence wavered for a breath, but the brunettes confidence in her pushed her forward.. pulling her arm out from behind her back she revealed the hidden object. It wasn't as pretty as her own, she'd borrowed it from Daniel after all, but she was all about safety. "It's Jr's, it should be a comfortable fit." It was a similar helmet to the blonde's except black with blue and silver accents. "You really don't have to agree to this if you aren't comfortable. It's all right, really it is."

"Don't try to take it back now… we are doing this. I am going to climb on that bike and wrap my arm around you. And you aren't going to let anything happen to me."

A face splitting smile, spread across ivory features. "We're doing this." Helping the brunette get settled into the borrowed helmet, it was a perfect fit. Standing back a beat, her garments were nearly ruined as she took in the sight of the Latina. The boots, the leather jacket, with the helmet…. Damn, this woman was hot, like molten lava hot. Pulling her helmet on, she hopped on the bike in front of the brunette. "I wouldn't, ya know?"

Hearing through the helmet wasn't easy, and she wasn't exactly sure what the woman was getting at. "you wouldn't?"

"Let anything happen to you." Pulling the woman's arms around her "hold on tight" Kicking the bike to life, she centered herself before taking off from the curb. A powerful machine between her legs, a goddess wrapped around her from behind. With every passing block, the moisture pooling at her center slowly increased.

Mindful of the priceless cargo attached to her, Arizona careful to maintain a safe speed. She wanted to make sure the ortho surgeon felt safe in her care. Maneuvering through the streets of Seattle, Arizona had thirty minutes to kill before the next part of her date.

Callie had no idea that she would ever be on the back of a motorcycle, especially not tonight. But here she was, wrapped around the blonde like a perfectly fitting glove. Feeling the wind rush past her, Callie wrapped her arms tighter. Being an ortho surgeon she mended the many victims that walked into the arena attempting battle with such machines as the one she was currently a passenger on. She didn't lie or exaggerate when telling her date that she was scared. But a comforting calm washed over her as they cut through the atmosphere. Arizona's words resonated in her, she wouldn't let anything happen to the brunette. Feeling a firm ass press into her center, this ride was turning into one very exhilarating aphrodisiac.

They moved swiftly down the freeway at accelerated speeds. Body encased by a firm hold, the Latina's body reacted on its own, grinding into her life line, firm thighs gripped. It was as if everything around them was now moving at a snails pace. No music was playing, but the string section of the best orchestra seemed to be playing in the atmosphere. Squeezing in impossibly closer, firm breasts ensconced against the creamy back of the blonde. The waltz had nothing on the dance these two were engaged in.

Losing track of her surroundings, Callie wasn't aware of what was happening when the blonde sat up straight, moving to relinquish her seat. Offering her companion assistance, a leather clad arm extended "we're here"

Removing the borrowed helmet, maybe she was missing something "uh, we're back at my place…"

Stepping into the brunette, Arizona entangled their free hands "we are…come with me." Reaching the ortho surgeon's door, the blonde stepped into the woman, pressing her firmly against the door. Their lips connected, performing the beginning steps of her new favorite dance. Squeezing slim fingers into the brunette's front pocket she pulled out the key, sliding it in the lock she turned the knob. Carefully walking the woman backwards, they entered the apartment.

Arizona took the helmets, setting them properly on the breakfast island. Brown eyes watered at the display of her apartment. The two couldn't have been gone for any more than forty-five minutes, how was the blonde able to redesign her apartment. On the floor in the middle of the room was a blanket with a picnic blanket in the center. Surrounding the room, lilac scented candles provided perfect lighting for a romantic setting. "Arizona…"

"Come on…" moving onto the blanket, both women lowered onto oversized pillows. Opening the basket, the smell wafting through the air was heavenly. Pulling out a ceramic plate, she set it in front of the brunette, a set of silverware at the side. "It's salmon, well.." reading the card on the inside of the basket lid "Prosciutto spice king salmon, according to the chef."

"Jess?" opening her silverware "it smells amazing Arizona." The two women enjoyed the meal and conversation for the next bout of time. Sharing gentle touches, and pecks between conversation the lust behind brown eyes drank the sight of the blonde in. The glow of the soft candle light caused her ivory complexion to shimmer, Callie appreciated the exquisite beauty in front of her. "This meal was…. Insert some fancy food word there" pushing away the plate, she took another sip of wine.

"Calliope…" blue eyes were no longer displaying a picture of the bright sky, but now they more described a deep sea blue "kiss me, now." Hovering over the brunette on hands and knees pink lips ghosted over red ones. Her eyes flitted from brown ones, to the luscious red of the Latina.

Following the instruction of the blonde above her, she leaned up, closing the distance their lips fused together. Feeling a smooth ivory hand nudge her backwards, her back met the soft pillow behind her. The brunette's panties were definitely ruined already. Slender fingers inched her shirt up, as soft kisses trailed up her jawline. And then it happened, the blonde had reached that spot again, the spot behind the bronze ear.

The sucking on her earlobe, coupled with sneaking a hand into the red lace bra; Callie had no control of her body as it lifted off the pillow accompanied by a whimper. "Ari-zo…hmm. Zo-na…" Every word in her vocabulary disintegrated as the blonde released her earlobe, resuming wet kisses down her neckline, landing in the center of plump cleavage.

Releasing the woman from her shirt, blue eyes took a moment "you are simply breathtaking" teasingly slow the blonde swiped her tongue up the Latina's ear "I'm going to worship your body now." The whimper falling from red lips was the only indication that the brunette had even heard the gentle whisper.

The next morning the eight limbs were still entangled as the sun peeked through the blinds. Pulling the thin blanket above her head the smell of strawberry invaded her nostrils. "I don't think this syrup is going to come out of your sheets…"

"Uga-hmm, woo…" she was exhausted, nothing coherent was going to fall out of those beautifully bruised lips. The blonde had indeed worshipped her body, literally from head to toe, repeatedly. She was pretty sure there was a point when she'd fainted from the powerful orgasm that had roared through her. It took a few minutes to regain her strength before she furiously returned the favor, over and over again.

Now blonde tresses cascaded across beige breasts, the woman squeezed her eyes shut, sleeping on top of her human shaped pillow. It was nearing eight a.m. but the two had just fallen asleep just over two hours ago. Arizona was so worn, she didn't even mind the gentle buzz of snoring from the brunette beneath her.

Luckily for them both, today was their day off and Sofia was spending the weekend with Grandma. The two women could sleep the day away, or wake up and do it all over again. They would probably need to take a shower first though. But as the nights activities replayed in the brunette's dream, there was this incessant knocking that she just couldn't find.

Jumping from her sleep, realization struck. The knocking wasn't in her dream, it was at her door.

"Callie…. I've flown all this way, the least you could do is open the door."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN:** So… slightly horrible news. A few days ago every file on my computer somehow disappeared into thin air a.k.a computer crash. Taking with it, chapters 11-14 that were completed. Piece of advice, check your back-up drive regularly. I didn't, and somehow it was also corrupted. So I've been re-writing…

So, thank you to everyone that has accepted my offer to take this ride. I love, love, love you all. Every favorite, follow, and review!

**Next**: Callie has a visitor, well actually two… wonder who they are? –insert the ever inquisitive raised eyebrow right there-

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 12/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Before Callie's mind could move fast enough to tell the rest of her body to move there was another call from the other side of the door. "I just flew across the country Callie, open the door."

"Uh, sweetie" attempting to gently, but quickly remove the body that lay on top of hers, Callie called to the sleeping ped's surgeon. "Sweetie, I need you to wake up… wake up. Wake up…" she didn't want to be forceful in her call, but the woman was apparently dead to the world.

Being dumped over unto the floor with a thud, that provided just enough force to jolt the woman awake "ugh..Callie.." sleep was the current owner of her voice and body; she had no desire to wake up right now.

Attempting the sweetest, most soothing voice, Callie really needed Arizona to wake up now. "Sweetie, I really need you to wake up now. My sister is at the door…" blue eyes suddenly jolted open.

Just then the ortho surgeon's iPhone sounded through the room, buzzing across the table. Picking the device up, she was momentarily paralyzed by panic as she quickly read the message.

**I'm at your place. Guess you were called in. Using the spare key, leaving a package for you. I'm going to head to the hotel, call me when you're out. And bring my niece to see me. Love you –A**

"Shit…. We have to get up, she's about to come in." Yanking the sheet over her naked body, Callie was up on her feet. Blue eyes took in the frantic Latina, her mind had yet to shift into gear. "Arizona, I really need you to get up and get dressed, please."

"Your sister…. at the door. Callie, I'm naked. You're naked. We're naked…." Jumping into overdrive, Arizona bounced up. In one foul swoop, the blanket now encased all of the couple's adventures from their night. "Clothes Callie, I need clothes. I can't meet your sister, naked."

Scattered clothes flew across the room, Callie not sorting through whose clothes belonged to whom simply threw them all in Arizona's direction. As the locked turned, the two women made it behind the bedroom door just in time. "You can take the bathroom, I'll intercept her" Hoping her sister would just drop off the package and go; she quietly put on some clothes.

Arizona was in the bathroom dressing, Aria only needing to drop off some mysterious package…. how long could that take. Leaning against her door, she waited to hear her sister exit. It wasn't that Callie didn't want to see Aria; she just wanted to avoid it for now. She and Arizona smelled like sex, like a night full of sex…and she had yet to even tell her sister that she was even seeing someone. Plus, they had only been seeing each other for a little over a month. Were they even at the place to meet families… well she did know both of Arizona's brothers. But that was different; they work together.

Aria would be heading to the hotel soon, and Arizona was still in the bathroom. Neither would ever be the wiser that Callie was keeping them apart. But just when the brunette thought she could possibly be in the clear "Torres… what's for-"

"Shit, perfect timing Mark…" adjusting her clothes, Callie made her way towards the kitchen area. "Hey!" faux yawn in place; she greeted her two guests, animatedly rubbing non-existent sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, hey. I thought maybe you were at work…I was knocking for a while." Catching the glance back towards her bedroom her sister attempted to hide, Aria knew Callie wasn't alone.

Callie returned the embrace of her sister "No, not at work….just sleeping, long week." Living on opposite sides of the country, it was almost like the two lived in different countries. Both had very busy and demanding jobs, so they didn't have to opportunity spend as much time as they liked together regularly.

Propped against the counter, Mark monitored the exchange between the siblings. Noticing a certain blonde missing from their presence he was immediately amused. Having helped Arizona with the set up for the previous night, he could pretty much paint a picture of what the two woman had been up to last night. Not to mention the very distinct sex noises that could be heard through the walls when he was called in at two a.m. "Hey, where's-"

"Sofia, she's with mama O'Malley, she'd been begging to have a sleepover with grandma." Callie quickly cut Mark off, knowing exactly what he was doing. Before he could butt in again, she turned back to Aria continuing "I'm probably going to pick her up in a few hours. I can bring her to the hotel, we can have a late lunch or something."

It was clear; the younger sibling was hiding something from the fidgeting at the hem of her shirt. With her bedroom door creaking open, Callie stiffened slightly as Arizona appeared. "Good morning!" This greeting was unexpected, and very awkward. But Arizona was excited to meet Callie's sister nonetheless.

"Arizona this is my sister Aria…" the older sibling extended her hand in greeting "Aria this is m- uh, this is Arizona…she work at the hospital in ped's."

Arizona faltered a second at the introduction, but before it could be noticed, she slapped a smile on. "It's nice to meet you Aria, Calliope has told me so much about you." Brown eyes squinted slightly at the use of her sister's full name. It was clear the blonde and her younger sister were intimate; Callie hadn't allowed anyone to call her by her given name since the death of her parent's.

Callie could see the glimpse of emotion flash across the blonde's face in the split second before she was able to pull her mask in place. Her stomach dropped as the smile spread across pink lips; her dimples were missing, along with that sparkle in her eyes. The other two guests likely hadn't noticed as Arizona effectively pulled her smile in place, but Callie could tell.

Cocking her head to look past the perky blonde that was practically bouncing in front of her, Aria met the gaze of her sister "Calliope hasn't shut up about you either…" that was a lie, but she could get into that with Callie later.

"I'm going to walk Arizona to the door, just give me a sec."

"Are you going to join us for lunch later Arizona?"

Seeking the brown eyes of her lover, Arizona noted how the woman's gaze was stayed on the floor. "I uh, no.. I'm supposed to have lunch with my brother. But you all have a good time." Gathering the two helmets and her bag, Arizona headed towards the door. "Mark, I'll see you at work. Aria, it was nice to meet you…" Arizona walked out the door without another glimpse in Callie's direction. She could feel the presence of the brunette at her heel with each step towards the elevator.

Callie wasn't sure if Arizona was mad at her, she'd had yet to address her since they exited her apartment. "Last night was amazing Arizona, I'll call you a little later once my sister is settled in her hotel. Don't forget to call the movers to confirm the time for tomorrow."

Nodding, Arizona still didn't turn around to acknowledge the ortho surgeon. Elevator doors opened, and the blonde woman stepped in. Releasing a calculated breath, blue eyes squinted in the direction of the Latina "Got it, see you later Callie.." biting the inside of her lip, Arizona pushed for the elevator doors to close. Yeah, Callie was pretty sure the blonde woman was upset.

'Fuck!' Pressing her forehead to the cool steel of the elevator door, Callie knew she'd messed up. They'd just shared this amazing night, and with almost no effort, she messed it up. It wasn't just that the two women had sex; they connected…but more than just their physical beings, their souls connected. It may have felt too early to actually voice the feelings that the two had shared, but Callie knew within herself. Things were perfect, they'd been asleep with Arizona on top of her, and then there was knocking.

Pushing herself off the cold steel, Callie headed back to her apartment. Entering the door, she readied herself for the coming interrogation from her sister. Hopefully Mark made his presence known in his own apartment for this. "So, your text said you were dropping off a package.. What's up?"

"So do I get to call you Calliope as well?"

"Aria…"

"That's what I thought. So explain why you didn't introduce your girlfriend to me?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Aria pointed the very well executed Torres eyebrow arch towards her younger sister.

"Hmmm, she's not my girlfriend. Well we haven't discussed any titles yet. But you popped up here this morning. I thought you were coming next week. And you were knocking and about to come in the door…we were kind of indisposed. I panicked. I wasn't sure if she was ready to meet my family yet, and it was bad and awkward, and I really just messed that all up. Shit!"

"Calm down cariño, calma, lo entiendo." [sweetie, calm down, I get it.] Moving their reunion to the couch, the sisters settled in a seat. "Escucha, lo entiendo. Es mucho para satisfacer a Torres. Especialmente cuando no dijiste todo de ti, supongo." [Listen, I get it. It's a lot to meet a Torres. Especially when you haven't told her everything about you, I take it.]

"El tiempo realmente nunca le parece derecho para sacar el 'bueno, yo soy Callie Torres; Poseo el hotel que usted ha estado viviendo en el último mes y medio. No había ninguna tubería que reventó en su habitación. Te encontré a una suite y limpié su factura ... no sólo yo poseo el hotel, pero también, mi familia se carga" [The time never really seems right to pull out the 'hey, I'm Callie Torres; I own the hotel that you've been living in for the past month and a half. There was no pipe that burst in your room. I bumped you up to a suite and wiped your bill… not only do I own the hotel, but also, my family is loaded…]

"She calls you Calliope…"

"She does…"

"You haven't let anyone call you Calliope since papi…"

"I haven't…"

"You love her…" catching the shocked expression that flashed across Callie's face, Aria knew she was correct. "if you didn't love her, you wouldn't be so worried, that you just ruined it with that lack of an introduction… so tell me about her, since I covered for you earlier I should probably know more than her name and that you two clearly had sex last night"

Scrunching her face, Callie chose to ignore the whole sex talk for now. "She's amazing Aria… she's a surgeon in ped's, I'm pretty sure Webber is grooming her to take over the department sooner rather than later. She's perky, like, she can go jogging during a hangover perky. It's like I don't have a care in the world when we're together. But when we aren't together, I'm counting down the minutes until we are… somehow; we just fit. We can sit and talk for hours about everything and nothing at all. It's been a little over a month, and we've spent it talking, simply getting to know each other. She agreed to take it slow, she got it when I told her I'm not aiming to set myself up for heartbreak this time…and Sof, she's great with Sofia. Those two are two peas in a pod, literally. Sometimes I think she gets Sof better than I do. You have to see the two of them together Aria."

Aria couldn't help the pride that stood up inside of her. Her baby sister was in love, real love. She wasn't just going to shell out her approval for the woman so quickly, they needed to meet properly first. "Call her, apologize to her, and bring her to lunch" Not giving Callie any time to argue, Aria continued to the next item "The envelope is the contract for the new manager that's going to run the day to day at the hotel for us."

"Who did we find?" At this question, Aria looked a little guilty and Callie saw it. "Aria, who did you hire?"

"Alright don't be mad, and in my defense, I didn't know that you were dating, let alone in love…" Aria could feel the temperature drop in the room; she needed to just get it out "Sierra… I hired Sierra… she is absolutely qualified for the job Callie. She graduated top of her class, and has been running the W-LA in Westwood. Plus she knows us, and she's trustworthy. With your career taking off, I don't want you having to worry about the Archfield… She's there now; I'm going to meet her shortly. We both have to sign off on her contract. I know, I know…and I'm sorry, I really am. If you honestly don't want her, we will find someone else. So don't feel pressured."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Blue eyes scanned the room for the face of her brothers, or at least one of them. She probably should have been somewhere trying to sleep, but this was really bothering her. Zeroing in on familiar red locks, she figured her twin was likely to be somewhere nearby.

"Hey sis, I thought you had the day off. Shouldn't you be cuddled up with your girl somewhere?" Tim's voice trailed in from behind.

Turning on her heel, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back out of the cafeteria. Pushing him into the first available on call room, Arizona plopped down on the couch. Legs folded in pretzel form; bony elbows met her knees, hands firmly covering the expanse of her face. "Her sister showed up this morning…"

"Alright, did she catch you two in bed or something?" Tim was confused as to why she had been dragged into the room. Receiving an aggravated groan from the folded form of his twin, he pushed forward. "It couldn't have been that bad, what, did she catch you naked, was she a total bitch?"

"No, she seemed pretty nice. She covered for Callie when she said that Callie told her all about me… She did the same nervous twitch that Callie does, it was a quick flash, but it was there…"

"You're saying, Callie hasn't mentioned you to her… you two haven't been dating that long. Maybe they haven't talked in a while…"

"She introduced me as the 'ped's surgeon at the hospital'… and then, all but pushed me out the door…" slender hands motioned through the air in mock expression.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it…have you talked to her?"

"Why should I? If she cared she would have introduced me, or invited me to lunch…I just..ugh"

"Give her a chance to at least explain before you completely spiral out."

Feeling around in her pocket for her phone, Arizona pulled it out checking her new alert.

**All set for the move in the morning? -Cal**

**I am -Zo**

**Thank you for last night. It was amazing -Cal**

**I thought so… -Zo**

**Are you all right? -Cal**

**I'll talk to you later. Breakfast with Tim.. -Zo**

"Come on, let's go eat…" pulling herself back off the couch, she stuffed her phone in her bag this time.

Not completely sure why she chose to have hospital food for breakfast, she made a quick meal of it. "Hey, can you leave this in Jr.'s locker for me?" Grabbing her helmet, her bag on her back, Arizona decided it would be nice to jump on her bike and go for a ride.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Callie knew Arizona was upset with her, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do. First thought was to give her some space. But that idea was quickly doused. The two women shared the most unbelievable night, their bodies conversing declarations that their minds hadn't even realized they were ready for. What started as amazing, mind-blowing sex evolved into hours of lovemaking. Taking turns worshipping every part of each other, they were in sync.

Making her way across to the hospital, Callie went straight for the cafeteria. The ortho surgeon engaged in conversation with her colleagues, surreptitiously trying to gain a clue to where Arizona was.

"Alright, I'm going to do this. I'm sure Jr. did it already, but I'm going to do it anyways." Tim waited for the rest of the table to clear out before starting in. "You aren't just making the rounds of girl surgeons are you?"

"What? No…hmmm. Tim, I am not playing with her head. I'm serious about your sister, I am. She clearly told you about this morning. That's why I'm here looking for her." Nervously the Latina tapped her foot under the table.

"You're an attending, I'm a fellow… but she's my sister. I will always have her back and protect her. If you're serious about her, whatever it takes, you're going to have to fix it. She went riding… hopefully she just took her bike to the track. She usually isn't there more than an hour or two."

"I'm not trying to hurt her. We just, we haven't talked about titles yet. As much as I want to be, I didn't want to overstep and just introduce her as my girlfriend if she wasn't ready for it yet… and Aria wasn't supposed to be here until next week…"

"She's in this Dr. Torres.. I'm not saying that you aren't. But she's in this. I haven't seen her this happy in months, but you make her happy. Don't break her heart."

Dr. Torres took in the second brother talk from the Robbins'. She needed to talk to Arizona, and so far the ped's surgeon was ignoring her calls and texts. She needed to go see her. But the only place she knew to wait for the blonde woman just so happened to be the same place that currently housed her sister and her ex. And if that wasn't enough, it was also the same place that she and her sister owned. Having her own career, she didn't really participate in the family business except when she had to. Luckily Aria was phenomenal at running the business.

Arizona was worth being chased, so she made up her mind. Callie decided she would head over to the Archfield. But she should probably dress a little more professional than a pair of jeans and the hoodie that she threw on for her impromptu visit to the hospital. A quick outfit change later, the brunette stood outside of the high-end hotel.

"Please let them be busy…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Callie had successfully made it to the blonde's room without being sited by her sister, or her ex who could possibly be her new employee. Knocking on the door, she awaited a response from the other side. Not getting an answer, she listened for any movement that would tell her if the blonde was here or not. "Arizona, if you're in there, I'm going to stand here and wait for you to open the door…I'm not leaving until we talk."

Just in case the ped's surgeon really wasn't inside, Callie sent her a quick text to let her know she was waiting and didn't plan to leave without talking. Just as she pressed send, releasing the text out into the universe, there was a ding alerting the brunette to the elevator arriving on the floor. Not looking up, she hoped for a quick response from Arizona.

"Callie!" "Callie…"

Two very distinct voices sounded the Latina's name at the same time. One of surprise and reunion; the other with slight contention laced in each syllable. 'Yeah, this is exactly what I needed.' Inhaling, dark eyes squinted undecided on whether she should greet both women or hide somewhere.

"Hey…" with the mess up already weighing on her hopefully budding relationship, she should probably acknowledge the blonde bubbling volcano that was slowly approaching her. "Arizona…" wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, Callie nuzzled into the soft skin at the crevice of a cream neck. Lowering her voice she kept the interaction between herself and Arizona "can we talk, please?"

Arizona had seen the calls and text from Callie, but after clearing her head she just wanted to get some sleep before addressing the brunette. Entering the elevator she was grateful for her call to 'hold the elevator' being heeded. With a quick glance in the direction of the woman holding the door for her, she offered a smile. Nothing against the woman, she just greatly lacked sleep, and her mind was talking louder than the annoying elevator music. Reaching her floor, she noticed another text from Callie but didn't bother to read it.

Exiting the open doors, blue eyes left the floor noticing a familiar brunette down the hall hovering near her door. Her pace was nearly matched by the woman that shared the elevator with her; maybe she also had a room on this floor. Just as she breathed out Callie's name, her ears could hear the happy calling of the same six letters from the woman next to her. 'What the hell?'

Feeling strong arms cautiously wrap around her, cream arms remained at her side. She barely registered the whisperings of the Latina, her mind was stuck three paces back to this woman calling Callie's name, her Callie's name. Or maybe she wasn't her Callie… 'is that why she didn't introduce me to her sister?'

Callie took hold of the smooth cream hand of her lover, hoping this would go smoothly. Dark eyes looked up into hazel ones of her ex, they were still just as beautiful as she remembered. But still they lacked in comparison to the blue ones that so easily stole her breath with just one flash. "Hi Sierra, it's nice to see you. I hope our hotel has met expectations."

"It's good to see you too, I was just with Aria. The hotel is mesmerizing, really. We're meeting for dinner?" she took a few steps closer to the two women, closer to the opposite wall of the blonde's door.

Callie could read the searching in the eyes of her ex "Sierra this is Arizona, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is Sierra…" maybe now wouldn't be the time to introduce Sierra as her ex. That would be one more reveal in their pending discussion, something she preferred to bring up in private. "I'm not sure about dinner, but I'll let Aria know. The hospital keeps me pretty busy, but maybe we can all go for a drink sometime…"

Cocking her head to the side slightly, blue eyes scanned this woman that clearly had a connection to Callie. This unknown woman seemed to be adorned in what looked to be at least $5000.00 between the eight hundred dollar Jimmy Choo peep toe platform pumps, the BOSS business suit, and perfectly matched Hermes handbag. Her height easily matched the Latina's, skin like a porcelain goddess. Her slanted eyes revealed her descent to be of somewhere around Eastern Europe. If she wasn't a model, she was definitely a debutante that appeared at her share of charity balls. Catching the way the woman scanned Callie's body, her eyes seemed to touch every area that her hands wanted to. Petite hands clenched 'who the hell is this woman?'.

Conscious to the hand within hers balling into a fist, it was time to end this little meet and greet. Dark eyes had caught the look of the hazel ones across from her; she wasn't oblivious to the way the woman drunk in her appearance. 'I really don't need this shit' Callie pulled the ped's surgeon into her. "It was nice to see you Sierra, we're going to get going."

The exit would have been a lot smoother if she didn't have to pull the blonde's mind back in from the beat down she was envisioning giving to Callie's ex. Now she wished she'd just gotten the key from the front desk "Arizona, sweetie, let's go inside so we can talk." Anyone looking on would think the whisperings in the blonde's ear was foreplay. Strategically placing her hand under Arizona's jacket at the small of her lover's back she hoped to jumpstart their entrance into the woman's room.

Pulling the keycard from her pocket she slid it in the door "It was nice to meet you Sierra" inside she wanted to hit the woman with a brick. But on the outside, her mother always taught her to 'kill them with kindness'. Stepping into her room, Arizona pulled away from the tan hand that was still grasping her own. Moving through the suite, she crossed clear across to the other side "So…who was that?"

'Thank you Sierra, you always know exactly when to make an appearance.' Callie cautiously moved closer to the woman that held her heart. Eyeing the young blonde the Latina had to keep herself from smirking 'even when she's pissed, she is fucking hot…' if she wasn't worried that the blonde would kick her out, she would lay the ped's surgeon across the bed in the other room and rip her clothes off.

"Arizona, can we sit down and talk…please?" Standing near the couch, Callie awaited a response from the blonde. No movement from the other woman, the Latina opted to jump right in. "I'm sorry" this got the blonde's attention "this morning I messed that up. We haven't talked about what we are.. I just, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but I did make you uncomfortable anyways… Can you please come over here, please?"

Stuttering momentarily, she still wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to move any closer. The explanation thus far was logical, but there was still the random woman in the hall. Deciding to just go with it, Arizona moved closer to the Latina.

Expelling a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, Callie discreetly revealed a slight smile. "I'm just going to say it" tugging at the petite hips of the blonde, strong ortho hands gently played with the hem of her shirt, giving off a side look red painted lips moved "will you be my girlfriend Arizona Robbins?"

A gentle smile pulled at delicate pink lips "hmmm, is there a box that you want me to check for yes or no?" she may have been smiling, but she still wasn't over it. "I thought we were already girlfriends… I didn't think we had to talk about it. This morning, this morning I thought you were embarrassed by me or you didn't want to introduce me to your sister for some reason."

"No, not at all. Why would you embarrass me? You are amazing, unbelievably sexy.. You're caring, and smart, you have an ass to die for. I could never be embarrassed of you at all. I'm sorry…" pulling the blonde in closer, red lips closed in on pink ones, but was met by a very soft cheek.

Dark eyes re-opened, confused by the blonde "who was that woman?"

So close… yet so far… "Come on, sit down with me…"

Made nervous by the shaky tone that was a usually confident sultry Latina, Arizona put some space between herself and the brunette. With her back against the arm of the couch, legs folded and arms closed across her chest, the ped's surgeon guarded herself from what was soon to fall from luscious red lips.

Needing some connection with the woman beside her, an olive hand was placed on the other woman's knee "Alright, so I'm just going to start…. You know that my parents were killed when I was twelve." No matter how much time had passed, the mere thought always caused brown eyes to water. Wiping away a tear before it could fall, Call continued "My father owned Torres Industries before he passed. His desire was to keep the business in the family. You could say Aria and I were groomed to one day run the business. But, I always say myself becoming a doctor… which I did. Aria runs the business, but I still hold a large stake in the company. The Archfield, the Archfield is one of our hotels…" this last part came out a bit rushed. Really she just wanted to rush through the entire thing, but she owed Arizona an explanation and she was going to give it to her.

"The Archfield, as in this hotel that we're in? You own it?" How had she been in this relationship for nearly two months, and not known this?

"We, my family owns it, yes…" she could see the color in the already pale woman start to drain slightly "Sierra is going to be taking over the day to day operations here for us-"

"And how do you two know each other?" she didn't want to admit to being jealous of the woman. But she had to know what she was dealing with.

"We grew up together… and she's my ex." Callie gave the blonde a moment to take that in. Before she could pull away even more, the brunette pushed on "it was a very long time ago, and until this morning I didn't even know that she was here. Aria thinks that she will be a good fit here."

"Stop…" raising a hand to hush the Latina, Arizona stood from her seat. Blue eyes closed as the last few minutes replayed in her mind. Pacing back and forth for a moment she slowly took in what the brunette had just said. "All right, here's what I don't get. We talk, we talk so much; I tell you everything, how did I not know that you are apparently richer than God?"

"Arizona, come sit with me, please." She did, but this time she didn't bother to turn towards the brunette. "First, I'm not richer than God.. And, we do talk, and I've been holding this in. But, to be fair… would you have taken it any differently? I don't like to tell anyone, it kind of helps people to draw the wrong conclusion of who I am. Honestly, I'm not sorry for not telling you sooner Arizona. But I am sorry for the way things happened today." Moving her head, brown eyes longed to meet blue. "Arizona, please look at me" placing her hand within the silky cream of the ped's surgeon, their hands melted together. "This between us is new, but it's like nothing I've ever experienced before Arizona. I know that this is a lot to put on you all at once, and I can understand if you need time."

As the ortho surgeon moved to stand up from her seat, she was held in place by the blonde's voice. "I get it. It is a lot to take in, a lot…But I do get why you haven't said anything."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

The two sat and talked, really talked. Both felt better about their relationship and where they were going. Exhausted both physically and mentally from the past twenty-four hours, the two women now lay cuddled together, asleep in each other's arms.

Still on for lunch?

Feeling the vibrating of her phone, she peeked an eye open to read the message. Right at that moment, a deep gurgle could be heard from the woman half laying on her.

**Give us an hour; we'll meet you downstairs. –Cal**

**We… got your girl back? –A**

**We'll see you in an hour… -Cal**

Lightly nudging the blonde "sweetie, wake up…"

"Are you going to push me on the floor again if I don't?" the blonde's voice was thick with sleep. But another call from her stomach halted her before she could dive back in.

"We should really get some food into you…" looking down at the half asleep woman, Callie was instantly wet at the blonde's appearance. She was already the epitome of sexy, and then she saw mad Arizona and that stopped her in her tracks. But now, this sleepy, barely awake form of her lover, she could stare at this muse all day. This form simply took her breath away. Turning to face the ped's surgeon, Callie couldn't help pressing their lips together.

It would be so easy to get used to waking up like this. Svelte lips pressed into lavish one's, what was meant to be a simple peck quickly became hungry. Teeth clashed together, tongues seeking each other; dueling for dominance. Every neuron was now firing, nerve endings alert. In one sweep, the blonde had Callie pinned underneath her. Slender fingers crawled up the olive skins, pushing up the brunette's shirt inch by inch. Hovering just above the smooth skin at her earlobe, a pink tongue slid across the surface. "I. Want. You." Sucking the proffered lobe between perfect teeth, the hitch in the brunettes voice jolted the blonde's libido.

How badly Callie wanted to turn the table's on the blonde, but right now it was Arizona's show. By the mark that was being left at the hilt of her clavicle, the brunette knew that she'd dropped a lot on the woman today; this was Arizona's way of establishing her place right now. If Arizona wanted the brunette to be her platter, she would willingly comply.

Feeling the pinch of her nipple between two fingers, Callie's hips lifted off the bed "shit" pulling the blonde in by well-defined hips, strong hands held on. Moments later, shirts were thrown, and pants were lost. Dark blue eyes fixed on the woman beneath her. Leaning back on her knees, Arizona was transfixed by the goddess between her thighs "like what you see?" the blonde started crawling up her body, hoping this wouldn't ruin the moment, she had to get this out "will you come to lunch with my sister and I?"

Un-phased by the question, starting at the navel-wet kisses were strewn in a sloppy until reaching the space between two plump breasts. Slipping her tongue between perfect teeth, laying flat the pink flesh skated ever so slowly across an olive breast. Drawing a teasing circle around a darkened nipple, two fingers played at the top of purple panties pulling at the curls beneath.

The breaths spilling from red lips were short and quick, nearly impossible with every movement of slender fingers "Arizona…" the whimper tumbled out in a near plea. "Ar- Arizo-zo- na… por favor." [Please]

"Está llegando, sólo tiene que esperar para ello." [It's coming, just wait for it] Brown eyes surged open meeting an even darker shade of blue as it was encompassed by a risen eyebrow and smug look. "¿Sorprendido?" [Surprised?] Husked with near perfect dialect, Arizona gently bit down on the teased nipple before soothing it with her tongue. "Cuánto tiempo?" [How long?]

It was impossible to think right now with two fingers playing with the curls just above her folds. Let alone with the wet flesh slithering up her neck, sucking in a small amount of the brunette every few inches. The moisture pooling at her core had long ago ruined her panties, and she couldn't for the life of her recall what the blonde was asking about.

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de la comida con su hermana Calliope?" [How long before lunch with your sister Calliope?] Sucking a plump lip between her own teeth, she pulled back lifting the Latina with her before releasing.

"Una hora, le dije una hora." [One hour, I told her one-hour.] She could hardly manage the words, electricity coursed through her body.

"Ese es el tiempo apenas suficiente." [That's hardly enough time.] Every word from slender lips the brunette edged closer to her orgasm. Two teasing fingers finally pressed inside wet folds "mierda, estás mojado..." [shit, you're wet…]

"Mierda!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Stumbling into the restaurant, the two women attempted to compose themselves. Dark locks were pulled back into a ponytail; she hoped that would help to conceal the sex hair. From across the room dark eyes locked with similar one's belonging to her sister.

Aria stood to greet her sister, pulling her in for a hug. "I thought you were standing me up little sis."

The ortho surgeon bit the inside of her cheek "no, just uh, something came up." Considering the things that just happened a few floors up, the two had actually made pretty good time. It was kind of a miracle that the brunette was able to walk right now, though truthfully she was still a little wobbly on her feet.

A knowing smirk crossed the older sibling's face "mhm, something came up. That perfume isn't as strong as you think."

Ignoring her sister "Aria, this is Arizona, my girlfriend. Arizona this is my sister Aria." Callie moved to wrap her arms around the petite waist of the blonde. For the first time all day a face splitting smile spread as dimples finally came out of hiding.

"So, you're responsible for…" pointing to the easily visible marks along the ortho surgeon's neck "..those I take it?"

Immediately both Callie and Arizona were encompassed in their own shade's of pink. "Aria…"

Laughing it off, the older sibling pulled the blonde into a hug "hey, it's nice to really meet you this time."

The three sat down to lunch, talking back and forth getting to know each other. Aria couldn't help but notice the look of pure adoration on the blonde's face every time blue eyes locked on her younger sister. There was an obvious sparkle in her sister's eyes at the same time.

"So will I be seeing my niece for dinner?"

"I'm going to pick her up later, she will be so excited to see her tía." [auntie]

"And Arizona, you're joining us for dinner too."

"I don't want to impose, you two should spend time together."

"Not a question, you aren't imposing, I insist you join us. I've already made a reservation for eight at the Georgian. It's French, I've heard amazing things about it." Catching the way blue eyes met brown "What, is it bad? Should I cancel?"

"No, no, it's great, trust me. It's amazing in fact."

"My friend is the chef, it's great I promise you."

"Well all right then ladies, I'll see you at eight…" she eyed the two women before continuing "Sierra estará allí, será eso un problema?"

Callie held a slightly panicked face. "No, no será un problema." The answer came unexpectedly from her blonde counterpart. Searching blue eyes, the Latina found pure confidence pouring from the loving orbs. "Military brat, learned my fair share along the way…" she could sense the question lingering within the older brunette.

"We'll see you tonight"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN**: It's been far too long. Trying to rewrite the 'lost chapters' hoping to post every other day for the next few chapters. As always, thank you to everyone that has chosen to go on this ride with me. For every favorite, follow, and comment, I am so so so thankful. You guys are amazing!

**Next**: How will Arizona deal with Callie's ex possibly being around regularly?

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 13/?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I'm almost ready…." Checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, tan fingers tied the ribbon of her peek-a-boo blouse, leaving a diamond shape to reveal her cleavage. Rubbing her hands down her jean clad legs after zipping her knee high boots; she was ready.

"No worries, Sofia and I are coloring still.."

Walking into the room the Latina leaned against the doorpost, Callie loved how the blonde could easily pull off the biker chick or a little black dress and heels. Momentarily her mind drifted to how quickly she could get the blonde out of her dress and screaming her name. Running her tongue across her bottom lip, the image of the blonde beneath her quickly flashed through her mind.

Shaking herself, Callie tuned back into the sight before her. She was fascinated by the ease of the relationship between her daughter and girlfriend. The thought alone of calling this woman her girlfriend drew the most stunning smile across her olive complexion. Not many women or men would be caught on their knees in a Chanel dress coloring with a toddler, and actually enjoying it.

The young brunette caught her mother's presence off to the side watching and called out to her "Mami, Zona know Spanish"

"I know Sof, that's so cool right? How about you go ahead and grab your jacket and umbrella munchkin so we can go grab some dinner." Once the toddler bounded into her bedroom in search of her umbrella, Callie turned back towards Arizona. "Damn woman, it's a good thing I have a library card; because I am definitely checking you out."

Packing up their coloring materials, Arizona stood, appreciating the Latina's appearance. The blonde stalked up to the ortho surgeon, attempting to keep a straight face "you wouldn't happen to have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants.." looping her fingers through the Latina's belt loops, she pulled the woman in placing a quick peck to red lips.

"Keep it in your pants woman…" they pulled apart after a few more pecks "toddler alert…"

Covering the small giggle at the toddler's perfectly un-perfect timing "Think she'll need the umbrella? It's been clear all day."

"You do know we live in Seattle?" throwing a raised eyebrow to the blonde, Callie helped Sofia with her jacket. "I can drop you if it does rain… how was the ride over?"

Blue eyes bulged slightly "awesome of course! You don't mind if I leave my things here?" She couldn't very well ride over in her dress.. well really she could have, but she didn't want to smell like outside when going to have dinner with her girlfriend's sister, and her girlfriend's ex. With the other woman's appearance earlier, Arizona purposefully pulled out her little black dress. With the spaghetti straps it left her shoulders exposed along with just the right amount of cleavage giving dark eyes the perfect target to focus on.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. Say the word and we'll kick back for a private viewing of that new Disney movie you and Sofia just had to get. We can even order pizza…" Arizona went for her second ride of the day; Callie knew she rode more as a therapeutic mechanism.

"Big Hero 6 and pizza, if you would have said mushrooms I would have been sold." Blue eyes surveyed the Latina, she seemed… nervous.. "Do you not want to go?" Things between them were pretty rocky earlier in the day, but she didn't want Callie to walk on eggshells. "We're doing this Calliope, I don't need an out."

Squinting at the ped's surgeon, red painted lips turned sideways "Do I need to check your bag for bricks before we go?" it came across as a joke, but a part of the brunette was very serious. Callie knew her ex very, very well, and she especially knew that Unless Sierra had some sort of 'come to Jesus' moment; she could and would work to get under the blonde's skin. "All right you two, let's get this show on the road." Sofia hopped on Arizona's back as the trio made their way out of the apartment.

"Mami, is uncle Mark coming to dinner too?"

"No not this time munchkin, maybe another day love." In the toddler's mind they were going to dinner with her mom's friend, a friend that happened to be around pretty often lately. The two women hadn't broached the topic of their relationship with the toddler. That was a thin line and they were trying to balance one. It's tricky trying to figure when to talk to a child about being in a committed relationship.

She didn't doubt that things between herself and Arizona were serious, more than serious really. Callie knew there was definitely a future with the blonde. While her daughter and this woman that had been taking up more and more space in her head entertained each other during the ride, the ortho surgeon's thoughts were lost in the possible future with the woman.

Before long Callie was passing her keys for her Audi to the valet.

Inside the hostess lead the trio over toward their table. Following behind Arizona, Callie praised the gods for the view. Not only did her dress hug her perfectly, showing off her ass; it also ended a good two-inches above her knees. Accented by fuchsia Manolo Blahnik Satin Jeweled D'Orsay Pumps, cream perfectly sculpted calves mesmerized dark eyes. 'Those heels and lingerie… focus Callie, focus Callie.'

"Vous devriez vraiment dire à votre fille pour ramasser sa mâchoire." [You should really tell your girl to pick up her jaw]

"Nah, je aime quand elle me lorgne avec ses yeux." [Nah, I like when she ogles me with her eyes.] Stopping before reaching their table, she was enveloped in a hug by her friend. Arizona had called the chef earlier to let her know that she'd be in tonight. She needed a little courage from her long time friend to face this dinner tonight. "Jess français?" [French Jess?"

Jess laughed at her friend "Hey, je ai à parler la langue de mon peuple, parfois au moins." [Hey, I have to speak the language of my people sometimes at least.]

"Except you're from Texas…"

"Yeah, yeah, potato, potato." Averting her eyes toward the group's table "Ainsi, la tête haute, la chienne est déjà à la table..." [So, heads up, the bitch is already at the table.] Jess shrugged her shoulders at the shocked gasp from her friend. It was her restaurant after all, she could call the woman whatever she liked. And anyone that was trying to move in on her 'sister's girlfriend' deserved to be called a bitch.

"Soyez gentil." [Be nice] Arizona playfully scolded her friend, although she didn't disagree with the observation so far.

"Votre mère a dû être une belle du Sud, avec tout ce que 'gagner une abeille au miel' parler. [Your mother had to be a southern belle, with all that 'winning a bee with honey' talk.] Looking down, the chef was met by the puzzled brown eyes of a tiny Latina. "And who is this pretty little lady"

"This little beauty is Sofia. And Sofia, this crazy lady is my friend Jess." The tiny brunette was indeed a woman trapped in a toddler's body. She promptly extended her miniature hand in greeting to the other woman.

"Why do you have that hat on?"

"Jess is a chef Sof, that hat means that she is the boss here. That's pretty cool right?"

Brown eyes nearly doubled in size "I help my mami cook, her says I'm the bestest helper."

"I bet you are. How about one day your mommy and Zona can bring you to help me in my kitchen?"

Turning to her mommy, you would have thought it was Christmas morning the way the toddler lit up. "Can we mami, can we pwease?"

"Sure Sof, I bet you will have so much fun." A short distance away, Aria was waving in their direction "Hey Sof, someone is here to see you. Look over there…"

Looking in the direction that her mother had pointed, small eyes caught sight of her aunt. "Tía Aria!" [Auntie Aria!] Sofia squealed excited to see her aunt, nearly bumping into a waitress she ran towards her aunt.

"It's good to see you again Jess, and you were kind of right, Sierra is kind of a bitch…" looked towards a wide eyed ped's surgeon "don't look so surprised, I've picked up a few things along the way as well…" Placing a quick peck on the smile formed on pink lips "I should go after her."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The women had all been seated; the meal was going pretty well. Aria was interested in the woman that had such a smile plastered on her baby sister's face.

"It's pretty cool that you've gotten to experience so many different cultures…the most traveling I'm able to do these days is to check on our hotels"

"Moving so often, I would think it would leave you with commitment issues…" Callie could see where Sierra was going with her sly comment.

"I know right… it's a huge sacrifice, not everyone is built for it. But really I think it taught us loyalty, and honor more than anything. When you have a meaningful relationship, you cherish it. It's a little different view when you're on the other side looking in. Plus I graduated high school at fifteen, perks of moving so often.."

Callie beamed with pride, she may need to jump in later, but for now the blonde could hold her own. Under the table she placed her hand on the blonde's thigh giving it a supportive squeezing.

"Oh, Cal when is the last time you had a good wave?" Sierra figured she would maybe get farther if she simply iced the ped's surgeon out.

"Ugh, so long. Not since the last time I was home maybe…"

"You're going to have to run away with me for a weekend. I was at Manhattan Beach last week, _crazy…_ seriously, every wave, easily ten feet."

"Oh no, we aren't getting you two started on your surfing stories…" Aria somehow was never coordinated enough to get up on the board. But she was great at sun bathing; the kiss from the sun was always perfect on her olive complexion.

"You surf?"

"Only since she could get on a board… she was like some kind of mermaid or something for a while there." The question was directed at Callie, but Sierra couldn't hold back in answering for the Latina. "Remember when we hit the point at Angourie? I couldn't stay up to save my life, but you…" there was a sudden spark in the woman's eyes thinking back to her time with the brunette in Australia "…you were amazing.. I had to drag you back home kicking and screaming."

"Best waves ever… we only had one day, I had to soak it all in. I was on lockdown for two months after that."

"Was it the fact that you two took off to the other side of the world to go surfing, or was it that you slapped that girl in front of headmaster which nearly got you expelled?" Clearly Callie picked up her eyebrow expressions from Aria, because the woman settled a perfectly arched one in the direction of her little sister with this question.

Blue eyes sat back amused at the bickering of the two siblings. It was unfortunate that the two weren't able to see each other more often. She took pleasure in learning her girlfriend from her sister's point of view.

"Yeah Cal, who gets bounced from school and takes off to Australia?"

"So are we trying to put this hop across the water on me? If I recall correctly it was you who talked me into it… the whole 'waves that you only see once in a lifetime' or could it have been the whole telling a rebellious teen 'in trouble at school means free to roam the world'?"

"It's not like I had to do much convincing… that entire trip was…" hazel eyes darkened slightly at the memory replaying in her mind before she reigned it in, shaking the thoughts away. A sly smile pulled at her lips when her gaze met the ortho surgeon's "…one to remember…"

It was clear to Arizona that this little memory was more than just a recall of surfing. Even if she hadn't caught the look in the eyes across the table, the slight blush from Callie was a tell tale sign of what Sierra was really getting at. 'Oh yeah, so fun hearing about your girlfriend's weekend of sex with her ex…'

Luckily the waitress was back to deliver the desserts, sent over special from the chef. Sofia was especially happy with her smiley face tarts placed in front of her.

"Ho visto lo sguardo, pensato che potrebbe essere necessario risparmio..." [I saw the look, thought you might need saving…]

"Italiano?" [Italian?]

"La tua ragazza sa il francese; per poter conoscere anche a..." [Your girl knows French; they might know it too…]

"Hmmm, pensare bene. Su entrambi i fronti." [Hmmm, good thinking. On both counts.] Questioning eyes darted back and forth directed at the two friends. "Aria, Sierra, this is my dear friend Jess. Jess, Sierra, and Calliope's sister, Aria. This is the genius under the hat."

"Thank you so much Jess, this meal was amazing. Your place is truly unmatched; wish I could steal you away for our hotel."

Jess always loved when patrons enjoyed her food, this wasn't just a job for the chef, but a true passion. "Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Had to make my girl here look good."

"This is a nice little place you have here, really… unique…" Sierra was phenomenal at throwing shade with a faux adoration etched across her features.

She'd definitely met her match in Jess "Aww thank you. Did you happen to catch the spread in the newspaper last week where the food critique, what did her call it? I believe it was 'the most invigorating ride my taste buds have ever experienced'. Yeah, I believe it was something like that, before giving the place five stars…" growing up on a military base, you had no choice but to have a strong backbone.

Arizona had to swallow the soft giggle, she held back from slapping her long time friend a high-five. "Jess has been in, what? Six so far?" looking up to the chef for confirmation "six publications for her food. She's even cooked for the Secretary of State before."

"That's amazing Jess! Aria you're going to have to get her to do one of the charity galas." Callie and Aria felt it best to leave Sierra to pick her face up off the floor.

"We should set that up. Once those donors are dazed by the food they will be falling over themselves to write checks…"

"Yeah, we could get together. I'm always happy to help with charity. Have Zo to give you my number. Again, it was nice to meet you both." Jess made sure to offer the most innocent of smiles to hazel eyes across the table. "Zo, dire la tua mamma, il miele fa schifo." [Zo, tell your mom, honey sucks.] With that, the chef made her way to greet the other patrons as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Mami, I have to potty."

"I'll take her, I need to visit the ladies room too. Do you mind if I take you Sof?" Climbing down from her seat at the table, the toddler entangled her tiny hand within the peds surgeon's. "All right, we'll be back in a few."

"I really have to go too, I'll join you two." Aria was a little skeptical about leaving Sierra alone with her sister, but she really did need a trip to the ladies room.

She waited for the trio to get a few feet away before focusing on the Latina "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Why Sierra?"

"Just asking…"

"Don't…"

"I'm just saying Cal, she's like a seven year old trapped in a grownup's body. Since we've been here she sat there coloring with your kid the whole time… When did you lower your standards?"

"Pfft… when did I lower my standards? You mean when did I stop wanting a; self absorbed, egotistical, vainglorious snot I was into when I dated you? I think it was somewhere around the time that I realized I actually deserved real affection, and passion. Or maybe it was when I found someone that really respects me. Or could it have been when I found someone who doesn't look at my daughter like she's a little ant that's in the way… I would say I raised my standards…"

"Calm down Cal, I wasn't trying to get you all riled up. Though, you were always that much hotter when you were mad. Some of the hottest sex we've ever had I'd say."

"Sierra, I'm trying to not kick you out on your ass because Aria thinks you would be a great fit in the company. But so help me, if you don't back off."

"All right Cal, I'm backing off."

At just the right time Aria, Arizona and Sofia finally made their way back to the table. "Cal, Arizona says you're helping her settle into her new place tomorrow. So I was thinking this little one here and me could visit the zoo."

"Want to go to the zoo with tia tomorrow Sof?"

"Yeah! I want to see the monkeys"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The group wrapped up their night, going their separate ways. Callie, Aria, and Sierra were set to talk on Monday about the latter joining their staff. The jury was still out on if she would serve as more harm than good. There was no doubt that she would and could carry the load of the hotel with ease. The Latina had no doubt woman's business sense, but she definitely worried that she would have trouble separating business and personal.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been kind of quiet since we left the restaurant…" Arizona had been skeptical when she made it back to the table after their trip to the bathroom, but she wouldn't press it unless necessary. But now they'd made it in, and the Latina had barely uttered a full sentence.

Locking unto blue, Callie could read the concern from the blonde "uh, yeah, yeah I'm good. You?"

"So you surf?"

"I grew up in Miami Arizona, I preferred the beach over the country club…"

"Hmmm, let's talk about something else."

"What's wrong" Sofia had fallen asleep on the drive back, after Arizona settled her in bed the two women were now settled on the couch cuddled together. Dark eyes surveyed the blonde wondering what she'd said that was wrong.

"You in a bikini on a surfboard with water splashing all around you… that is playing in my head right now. I don't want you screaming my name to wake up Sofia… so, new topic."

"Who says I'll be screaming your name? I do believe I still owe you for earlier… It's a good thing I don't have work tomorrow. If someone saw all these marks they would think I was in a fight."

"You weren't saying that earlier… I believe it sounded more like 'Oh god, don't stop.. yes, right there, yes, Arizona…' insert a few swear words in there too." Moving around, the blonde was quickly straddling Callie one eyebrow raised, adding to the rest of her features that were situated in the perfect smug pose.

Before slender pink lips could speak again, the Latina crashed their lips together. Running her strong hands up bare thighs, when she landed on the blonde's firm ass she pulled the woman in impossibly closer. Deepening the kiss, Callie pressed her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Navigating the space, tongues caressed as the Latina pushed farther. Unable to hold it back any longer a moan gushed from within. Taking the pulsating bottom lip between her own, Callie sucked on it, releasing it with a pop. Elevating her eyebrow at the flush woman in her lap, Callie couldn't hold back her smirk "you were saying?"

"Shit…" underneath her dress, active fingers played at her hip bones.. "Skunks, beetles, mice, uh.. puke, snakes, rats-"

Amused dark eyes were instantly confused as blue ones bounced around the room. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Shit Calliope…" maybe she shouldn't have climbed on top of the brunette. Now the moisture was pooling at her center with only a thin veil of fabric between herself and the brunette. Smacking the Latina's shoulder, Arizona crossed her arms. "I told you to change the subject, then you go and do that."

Pulling the blonde in for another kiss, the pout was evaporated and replaced with a whimper for more. "You are so sexy…"

Foreheads pressed together, Callie kissed a trail down a blushed collarbone. Picking a spot just above the collar of the black dress teeth sank in. "Shit…" petite fingers ran through raven locks finding a grip in the silky tresses. "Calliope…" Hypnotized by the movements of the Latina over her body, her mind barely registered the branding being placed at her neckline as she ground down into the body beneath her own.

"And I'm the one that supposedly can't keep it down?" cocking her head back slightly Callie was amused at the flush that had taken over the blonde. The brunette placed a few more feather light kisses to a pale shoulder before the blonde slid back onto the couch.

Jumping up from her seat Arizona made a move for her backpack near the door. "I'm going to change into- back into some pants." She'd already ruined her panties and her libido was near the point of complete tunnel vision. "I'll be right back.." Running to the bathroom to splash some cold water over herself Arizona took some time to cool her body back down at least to room temperature.

While the blonde was freshening up in the bathroom Callie put on a pot of coffee for them. Just as she poured out two cups Arizona reappeared from around the corner. Being drawn in by the smell of the hot liquid the blonde picked up the cup for a sip before the brunette could turn around. Hearing the soft shriek, Callie quickly pivoted on her heel. "Sorry, I should have told you it's still hot."

Clearing her throat, she choked out her next words. "Not your fault, I was being greedy."

After checking on the petite woman she landed a light smack on the blonde's ass. "Go sit on the couch, I'll bring it over."

Once Callie was back on the couch next to her Arizona turned with her back against the armrest placing her legs across the brunette's lap. "You avoided my question earlier…" seeing dark eyes bounce to the opposite side of the room, Arizona knew the ortho surgeon was trying to avoid the question again. "…what happened?"

"Nothing really, just Sierra being Sierra. You were really quiet at dinner, was it too much?"

"Not at all. I mean, I know that Sierra isn't really a fan, not that I really care though. But I wanted you to feel free to catch up, plus Sofia looked kind of left out so I colored with her…"

"I haven't decided if she should stay or not. Aria says I can say no to her contract if I want."

"Do you believe she can do the job?"

"Yeah, she takes her name seriously. I believe she can do great things for the Archfield"

"Do you want to be with Sierra?"

Brown eyes searched the blonde's face to see if she was serious in her inquiry. "God no, of course I don't. Do you trust me when I say you are all that I want?"

"Look at me Calliope." Placing a finger to turn the brunette to her she spoke directly to the brunette's soul "I trust you Calliope. We are in this, and I believe in us. You don't have to say no because you're worried I will have a problem with it. You have to do what is best for your company Calliope. Sit down with Aria and you two can come up with a decision together. Just know that I'm here for you and I trust you."

"All right, I believe you."

"I have to ask.. were you the one that bumped me up to a suite and wiped my bill?"

"Yes.." biting the inside of her cheek, she wasn't sure how the peds surgeon would feel about her doing this "…but in my defense, you're my girlfriend and what's the point of owning the place if I can't let whomever I want stay.."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

The women talked a while longer before Arizona made her way back to her hotel. Callie had offered for her girlfriend to stay the night, but the blonde still had a bit more to pack for her move in the morning.

Now the movers had delivered all of the blonde's belongings that had been taking up residence in storage. Callie, Jess and Arizona were the last stragglers still fixing a few odds and ends to the blonde's liking.

"So Callie, where did you pick up French?"

"Oh I don't really know French… 'Bitch' I can say I a few languages. Really I know enough to order from a restaurant. Aria speaks it way better… overseas business calls and whatnot."

"I think we're pretty much done here…"

"Arizona, your only dishes are cereal bowls and Tupperware containers…"

"All right, before you even think it. I can cook. I just don't really need to. Back in Baltimore Tim did most of the cooking, and here, mom would usually cook. Kind of difficult to cook when you're living in a hotel…"

"You haven't had Zo's cooking yet? If she hadn't become a surgeon she'd be my head chef."

"You've been holding out on me? Oh, I see how it is Arizona…"

Stalking up to the ortho surgeon Arizona pinned her in place against the wall. Unfolding the woman's crossed arms she pressed into her. "Don't be like that Calliope. Trust me, Jess is way to generous with her praises because she taught me." Pressing her lips into the Latina's plump ones she rid the ortho surgeon of her faux pout. "I promise you, very soon I plan to cook for you."

"Mhm, I'm holding you to that."

"Hey what does Aria and Sof have planned for later?"

"Aria I think has a few overseas calls to attend to… why, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it would be really cool to visit the children's museum… I know you have a pretty heavy schedule these next few weeks, so I was thinking it could maybe be something fun."

The ortho surgeon's heart nearly exploded, she'd never thought she would find a companion that would care so much not only about her but also her daughter. Quickly wiping a tear that threatened to escape, she sneezed in attempt to cover nearly crying. "That sounds like a great idea. Sofia is going to love it."

"Hey Jess, how about you leave the kitchen in Guy's hands for once and come with us?"

"Are you ever going to call Skate by his real name? And two, I'm off today." The chef quickly turned to wipe down the counter, hiding from inquiring eyes.

Lowering her voice just for the Latina's ears "Is Jr. off for the rest of the day too?" Receiving an affirming nod of the brunette's head, Arizona had confirmation. Turning around to her friend, she found her busy with nonsense work. "So, how long has this been going on again?"

"A few months…"

"You and Jr. have been back together for a few months and I'm just now finding out?"

"We weren't sure if we were really going to give it another try. You know how you are, and I didn't want to get your hopes up. Shit, I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"I get it, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy for you two. I knew there was a reason you've been so happy lately. It looks good on you." Suddenly a skeptical thought flashed into her mind "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Fuck no! Really Zo? Are you trying to call me fat?"

"No! I'm not calling you fat, you've just been really, really happy lately. Just asking."

"Did you forget the pact that we made? 'Not me, not now, not ever!" laughing at their childhood antics, neither woman caught the worry flash across the Latina.

"So, does momma know?"

"Who do you think gave us the kick in the ass? I swear momma could sell ice to the Inuit. She gave us direct orders to get our head out of our ass and get it together."

"Well whatever happened, I'm happy for you two."

Before long the women had finished all of the work. The group was grateful the movers had pretty much set up everything. Not having an abundance of things needing to be unpacked, they had moved through the process pretty quickly. Jess left to get cleaned up for her date, leaving the two women to their own vices. While they waited for Sofia as she was spending quality time with her aunt, the two decided to take a nap together.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sofia had taken a nap with her aunt for a while after leaving the zoo. So by the time she'd been returned to her mother her energy had been fully recharged. The toddler had nearly bounced off the walls when her mother had asked if she wanted to go to the museum. It must have seemed like Christmas to the toddler.

"Can we go to the theater first? I hear they actually let you act in the play if you want."

Brown eyes scanned the peds surgeon suspiciously. "What did I get myself into? Somehow I feel like I maybe have two kids all of a sudden."

"Hey Sof, what do you think? Want to go to the theater? We can even play dress up."

"Can I be the princess?" now the tiny brunette was practically jumping up and down as she squealed at the thought of getting to dress up like a princess.

"All right, all right you two. We'll go to the theater first. Come on, the arrow says this way."

Swooping the toddler up, Arizona placed the young girl up on her shoulders as they pretended to fly through the museum. The blonde had even mimicked the flying noises for the toddler's entertainment.

They'd been there for a little over forty-five minutes now, and they were visiting the pretend grocery store. "Hey, you remember that show, 'Supermarket Sweep'? I always wanted to be on that show so bad."

"The one where they ran up and down the aisles throwing as much in the cart as possible?"

"That's the one. You don't get many American shows on base overseas." Shrugging her shoulders, she recalled one very memorable trip to the store with her brothers "Me, Tim and Jr. reenacted the show in an actual grocery shop one time. Jr. kept the time, while Tim and I ran through the aisles like crazy people. They caught on to us pretty quickly. Momma was pissed, she had to come down there to pick up her teenagers because they wouldn't release us to Jr."

"You three were really little hellions. How did your parents survive the three of you?"

"Four a.m. training with the Colonel. It was normally at six, but if we were in trouble it was two hours earlier. When the Colonel got mad, we knew what was coming. But still we had a lot of fun, so it kind of made up for it."

"Your mother is clearly a saint. Abuela would have shipped me to boarding school if I'd gotten into half the schemes you and your brothers pulled."

"Trust me, four a.m. training will get you in line real quick." Now they were entering the 'imagination station' when Sofia saw the kids painting everywhere, she just had to do it too. "So, what are we painting first?"

After a quick dinner at the close by pizza shop, the trio was finally calling it a night, calling an end to their weekend. The three we now in Callie's SUV as they navigated through Seattle in the direction of Arizona's new apartment.

"Hey Sof, what was your favorite at the museum?"

"The paint mami. Me and Zona paint a zoo with lots of monkeys."

"You really like monkeys don't you munchkin? Were you able to see them today at the zoo with tia Aria?"

"Yes, the monkey was hiding in the tree. Then it was on the man, the man gived the monkeys some food too." Of all the offered animals, the only one Sofia would ever really care to watch were the monkeys. She could easily spend her entire zoo visit at the monkey exhibit.

"I think she's on her way out Calliope" eyeing the toddler in the back seat, heavy lids barely staying open as the tiny head of the brunette fell to the side. "She had a long day, she's wiped."

"Yeah, the zoo and the museum all in one day. Though, I don't know who was more excited; you or her."

"You have to admit Calliope that place is so cool. And was it not you that just had to go to the fire truck?"

"Sof was so cute in that hat and coat."

"Right!"

"Don't forget to send me that picture, I want to set it as my background. Going to the museum was a great idea, thank you."

"It's back to reality tomorrow… I'm just so excited to see Stark, I don't know how I've survived two days without him."

"I have no idea how that guy became a peds surgeon. I had a case with him not too long ago; fifteen-year old girl was in a horrible accident. Instead of paging ortho he decided the best course of action was to amputate her leg. He didn't even look for an alternative. The poor girl had lost her dad and her best friend just trying to go get ice cream, and he just wanted to cut off her leg."

"If he didn't call you in how did you get on the case?"

"Karev. He's barbaric but he cares. Reed was in the gallery, he sent her to get me while he body blocked Stark. Thinking about it now its actually pretty funny. Karev literally held up an entire O.R. until I could come check the kid. I walk in and he's telling Stark how he was All-State."

"So what happened to her? Did you have to amputate?"

"Comminuted femur fracture, with a laceration to the superficial femoral artery. Luckily she was still moving her leg before they put her under, so her nerves were still intact. So, I put in a traction pin to stabilize the femur. Then we used a graft to restore the blood flow."

"You, Calliope Torres, are amazing."

"The kid had lost enough in one day, she shouldn't have to lose her leg too simply because Stark is a study in incompetence."

"You know, they teach us in med school a hundred different ways to not care so much. We drape the patients so we don't see their faces. We do a thousand different things to care a little less. But you care like crazy and I love that."

The night may have ended the daylight, but the smile crossing the Latina's face was as bright as the sun at the blonde's words.

"The kid was a soccer player, she lost her dad, the least I could do was give her a chance to kick a soccer ball down the field again."

"I l- I loved today…" that was a close slip. Not that it was any less true; it absolutely was true. Arizona Robbins loved Calliope Torres, but it was a little too early to declare it to the brunette just yet. She was still trying to accept it and understand it herself.

"Yeah, this whole weekend in fact. You know, we probably won't have another weekend off together like this for a while."

"It was one very eventful weekend." Replaying a quick clip of the past two days, a smile stretched across the woman's features.

"We hit a few bumps, but we're good. And we got you all moved into your place, which looks great by the way. Has to feel amazing to finally have your own space that isn't in a hotel."

"I love the Archfield, but nothing compares to having your own place." Pulling up to the curb at the blonde's new apartment, Callie put the car in park. Turning to the brunette Arizona wavered for a moment. "Calliope…" she was a little nervous, which shown as she fiddled with her usually very steady fingers. "I'm not rushing or anything but… Sofia asked if we're girlfriends… I told her that was a question that only you could answer. I just didn't want to say anything before you were ready. I don't even know what made her ask. Maybe she saw us kiss or something? But I thought we had been pretty careful. There is one thing to be said though; the girl is very perceptive. So it's up to you when or if you or we, it can be we if you want I can be there and talk to her with you. But I'm not trying to pu-"

A strong yet delicate finger was placed on the woman's lips calling an end to her runaway rant. "Breathe.. seriously, you're turning blue. We will sit down together on my next day off and talk to her. We're in this together, and Sofia is in this. Besides, I'm starting to think that my kid loves you more than me lately."

"All right.." breathing out, a very welcome calm encompassed the blonde.

Exiting the car, the ortho surgeon went around to open the passenger door. "Milady…" helping the woman out of the SUV, Callie pulled her into a hungry kiss.

"Why do you have to be a tease Calliope?"

"Huh?"

"You kiss me like that, and now I have to go upstairs to an empty apartment. Tease." Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, she pressed back in for another kiss. Leaning the ortho surgeon back into the side of the SUV, she pressed her tongue in the brunette's mouth assuring her domination. Stepping back she had the desired dizzying affect on the brunette. "Good night Calliope, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams indeed."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Getting home Callie settled Sofia in bed after changing into pajamas. With a quick good night text to Arizona the brunette was beyond ready to fall into her feather soft bed and dream about her beautiful blonde.

Before falling asleep she remembered she had a voicemail from Aria she hadn't checked yet. Dialing into her voicemail, she listened to the message.

"Hey Cal, I was talking to Sierra. I know we haven't decided on her contract yet, but I wanted to run this by you. She said there's some big medical conference that is usually hosted in LA, but she has a connection with the head of the conference and she could get them to move their event to the Archfield. So think about it, let me know. Love you!"

'Of all the fucking conferences…. Oh Sierra, you really are the gift that just keeps on giving.'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone that has joined me, and is still on this ride with me. I'm telling you, every notification I get of another favorite or follow leaves me in awe. I especially love reading your reviews and ideas for future chapters. Don't think that I disregard them, trust me, you will start to see some of your ideas play out very soon.

And feel free to keep the ideas coming, they are so inspiring. I hope you all liked this new update.

**Grey's:** I need for the officer Pruitt to go away like yesterday… But I'm a little worried because I saw on Tumblr that they were bringing a new character in that's not a doctor as a love interest for one of the doctors…

**Spoiler: **I don't know if I should give it away…. All right, one thing… It's time for Callie to meet Momma Robbins, and someone may be pregnant.. I guess that was two things.

**xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 14/?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

**AN:** So I was thinking…. Since there were two episodes of Grey's tonight, I thought, hey, why not give you all two new chapters in one night? So here goes…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It had been two **months** since the women had their weekend. Before Aria left to go back home she and Callie met to really discuss if Sierra would be a wise fit to manage the Archfield on their behalf. There was no doubt that the woman would do an excellent job and could bring great business ventures along with her. But Callie was more that a little weary of her personal investment of having her ex living in Seattle.

Sierra had agreed that she could keep personal and business separate, and she would be considerate of the Latina's relationship with the blonde. Yet and still she was a bit cautious to delve into the venture. Weighing her options, Callie decided to throw caution to the wind and sign the contract to employee Sierra provided her probationary period went without a hitch. Leaving the boardroom that day she hoped as best she could that the other shoe wouldn't drop.

Though they hadn't had the same weekend off in weeks, the women were able to spend time together pretty regularly. As promised, the next day the ortho surgeon had off the two women sat down with Sofia. Before Arizona had arrived to their play date at the park, Callie tested the waters a bit with the small toddler.

**Six weeks ago…**

"_Mami when is Zona coming? I want her to go on the swings with me."_

_The connection between her daughter and her girlfriend was undeniable. She was happy to see how well they got along, and to hear Sofia asking for her, brought a smile to her face. "She'll be here soon munchkin. You really like Arizona huh?"_

"_Her fun mami, and her make me pictures and read to me and play Barbie's."_

"_Yeah, you two have a lot of fun together." Sitting on the blanket in the grass, she pulled the young brunette into her lap. "How do you feel about mami and Zona being friends?"_

"_Like me and Benji is friends?"_

"_Yeah, but a little different than you and Benji baby." Benji was Sofia's best friend at daycare. From the time the two met, they were inseparable. If Sofia was playing with the blocks, Benji was too, and vice versa. "But yeah, you like Zona? If you don't you could tell me."_

"_Zona nice mami, her make me happy."_

_All right, that was a good start. Now she was a little less nervous for the talk that she and the blonde were set to have with her daughter. This little girl was her everything, and she didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone that her daughter was uncomfortable with. _

_Reaching the bottom of the slide the mother and daughter heard the voice they had been waiting for. "Hey you two. Sorry I'm late, surgery ran long." Reaching down, she picked up the toddler whose arms were stretched awaiting to be lifted off the slide "hey little miss, I see you're having fun on the slide with mommy."_

_Once Callie was up, she pulled the blonde in for a hug as well. "How long do you have before you have to be back?"_

"_Stark is at lunch, and Kepner is covering for me, so about an hour and a half." Placing Sofia back on her feet, the couple swung the toddler between them as they made their way back to the blanket. "So, we're doing this now?"_

"_Did you want to wait?"_

"_No, no we can do it now I guess. So I was thinking… I don't really know the protocol for this. But I was going to buy something, but I didn't want to come off like I'm bribing her to like me."_

"_Breathe Arizona, she already likes you. And if you passed out before we get to sit down, it would probably scar her for life. Sitting on the blanket, the three partook in the snacks the Latina had packed. "Hey munchkin, Arizona and I wanted to talk to you before we go to the swings."_

"_All right mami."_

"_So remember how we talked about Arizona and I being friends?" receiving a small nod from the toddler, Callie continued on. "Arizona and I are friends like you and Benji, but we are more than that. When two people really like each other they can be in a relationship together, for us, that's called being girlfriends… Arizona and I are girlfriends Sof."_

"_Like Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend?"_

"_You, munchkin, are too smart for words. Yeah, kind of like Anna and Kristoff…"_

"_Hey Sof, you can talk to me if you want you know. I care so much about you; I just want you to know that. And even though your mom and I are girlfriends, we are still friends right?" _

"_Can we still play and have tea parties?"_

"_Of course sweetie, and we can build forts, and play dress up and especially read bedtime stories if you want…"_

"_O.K. can we go swing now?"_

_A little shocked at the suddenness of the toddler, Arizona wasn't really sure what was going through the toddler's mind. Looking to the ortho surgeon she silently moved her lips "that's it?"_

_Shrugging, she wasn't really sure how to navigate her daughter's reaction either. But if the toddler wanted to go swing right now, they would go swing. And they would openly talk when or if Sofia had more questions or thoughts. "I guess we're going to the swings."_

_Hopping up on two small legs, Sofia pulled the peds surgeon along. "Zona can you swing with me?"_

**Present…**

"There was a mudslide near Madrona, a bunch of cops and firefighters got hurt doing evacuations, there were also a bunch of civilian casualties as well."

Through the bay doors, the sound of emergency sirens sounded their impending arrival. Light and dark blue scrubs alike were painted over by the yellow of trauma gowns being thrown into place.

"Lenny Shulte, Captain of Ladder Company fifty-four, unconscious at the scene with a G.C.S. of thirteen. B.P.'s been constantly dropping, last was eighty-five over sixty."

"Increase his O-two to ten liters… can you tell me if anything fell on you, on your chest?"

"My guys, I got twelve guys out there. How are my guys?"

The seeking of trauma rooms was abandoned as they were quickly filled; gurneys took up residence filling walls in the trauma bay. Orders and stats flew across the E.R. as experienced hands carefully flew through procedures fighting desperately to outsmart the land of never-ending darkness.

… "we need to stabilize his pelvis." Equipment beeped alerting doctors to the patients falling stats. Hands pulled on the sheet being used as a makeshift fixture "okay you're going to need to pull harder."

"Talk to me Reed" taking the fabric from the woman, Callie stepped in to help.

Stepping aside for the ortho surgeon, the resident filled her in. "Aaron Garcia. C.T. showed an open book pelvic fracture on a liver lac with hemorrhage."

Tying the sheet in a knot around the patient, Callie knew they needed to move quickly. "All right, I need to get this guy upstairs and put on an ex fix immediately. Book an O.R. and ask Bailey to scrub in."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Walking out of the scrub room a tan hand reached up pulling the scrub cap that held in the brunette's raven locks. Breathing out in relief she rubbed at her eyes. It was a hard battle trying to fix the hero, at one point he threatened to bleed out on them. Bailey was able to stop the bleed with a pringle maneuver, saving the fireman's life.

"Hey you." Arizona was scheduled in surgery in five minutes, but noticing the Latina exiting the scrub room, she had a second to spare.

Looking up brought a genuine smile to her face. Instantly the stress from the O.R. evaporated. "Hey yourself…" stepping behind the blonde, trained fingers helped tie the blonde's scrub cap in place. "Just coming in?"

"No, I was paged in about four hours ago…" looking at her watch for confirmation blue eyes bulged at the small device "…or maybe it was five hours ago, hmm. The E.R. was a mad house."

"Yeah, that mudslide did a lot of damage. Is it still chaos up there?"

"No, last I checked it had finally started to level out. How is your patient?"

"He's hanging in there for now. We'll watch him for the next few days, probably keep him sedated. Nearly coded on us twice, but we got him back."

Following the blonde in so she could scrub for her surgery, Callie stood next to her at the sink. She could read something playing in the woman's blue eyes. The biting of her bottom lip was confirmation that she was weighing something in that beautiful head of hers. Standing there, the Latina waited for the peds surgeon to open up. "So, what time are you out?"

"Midnight… I have a few more hours to go. Want to join me for dinner; well it'll be your lunch I guess… in my office when you're done here?"

"How could I pass that up? If you want I can have Jess bring something over."

"No that's alright, dinner is on me this time."

"Oh, is that right? All right, I'll page you when I'm done here then." Searching through the window for any lingering eyes from the other side, Arizona pressed a quick yet equally electrifying kiss on plump lips. "Oh, I'm definitely paging you when I'm done here."

Pulling the mask up over her face, Arizona dried her hands as she was carried into the O.R.

Fully gowned and gloved, Arizona stepped up to the side of the gurney smiling down at the young patient. Smaller pale green eyes connected with the surgeon's, distress and trepidation bouncing around behind the orbs. Wanting to ease the patient as much as possible a smile spread across the blonde's features, she hoped it reached her eyes conveying her confidence in a positive outcome for the pre-teen.

"Have you played the new Dragonball Xenoverse yet?"

"I wish… my mom wouldn't let me out the house because the flu. So I don't have it yet…"

Changing the subject seemed to relieve some of the tension in the young boy "So, I was thinking… how about when we're all done here…" a gloved hand motioned around the room nonchalantly as if they were at a grocery story "…I could maybe sneak you into the doctor's lounge and we could play."

Green eyes came to life, a smile stretching brown features. "Can I really?"

"Shhh, we can't be getting caught before we even get a chance to play. By the way, I have to warn you. It's totally awesome…" nodding to the anesthesiologist that they were almost ready she offered the young boy another smile.

Momentarily Blake forgot the cause of what brought him to be laying here, his surroundings suddenly weren't Mt. Everest. He finally offered a genuine smile that caused his eyes to sparkle under the bright O.R. lights. "I call Goku… this one has his super saiyan four form, it's so cool."

"Oh, that's not fair. All right then I call Vegeta… Count backwards from ten for me, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get to school you."

Both let out a giggle at the blonde's challenge as the effects of the anesthesia started to show through the young patient. "Seven…. six… fi-" his eyelids finally lay down, for the first time all day he was completely relaxed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Maneuvering the laparoscopic probes, clear blues eyes intently studied the screen in front of her. Hearing the O.R. door slide open she was alerted to someone entering the room. Hoping the body intruding her space wasn't that of her superior, she focused into the screen harder.

Answering the blonde's unanswered question a voice broke through "Dr. Robbins…" there was something in the voice that slightly alerted the peds surgeon.

Calling back to her brother, she spoke up. "Dr. Robbins, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"I'm operating…" not wanting to remove her eyes from concentrating on the screen, she pushed forward with the operation.

"Exactly, I have you cornered you can't walk away. So, now you can listen."

"Tim." Rolling her eyes, she was starting to become annoyed with her twin. Whatever he wanted to talk about was clearly a spot of apprehension for her, or else he would have just waited until she had finished.

Rushing to cut her off before he got a chance to talk, Tim started back in. "This weekend we're having a family dinner. Momma wants us all there, and that means you too…"

As if her brother's request wasn't bad enough, blue eyes were disappointed by her find. "Oh no…" shaking her head, trained hands continued in the patients abdomen. In the background Tim continued his plea to his sister, not realizing she'd had a more pressing matter that had obliterated her ability to multitask. "What's this.."

"You're just going to spend it locked up in your room with a dozen doughnuts, or go out recklessly on your bike anyways…"

Raising a hand in the air she halted the man's words on his tongue "No Tim, shut up!"

"You're just removing a gall stone, you can do that in your sleep."

"No, it's not gall stones. Oh, it's calcified."

Now two sets of blue were attuned to the view of Blake's insides displayed on the screen. "Okay well, you'll need to do a biopsy and maybe open him up." Turning his attention to his sister, Tim knew how hard Arizona fought for her patients. If she entered the room thinking she was performing simple gall stone removal, the possible diagnosis in front of them would devastate her. "Don't think the worst."

Shaking her head, the realization seeped in "this is a hard mass. This is cancer."

Tim scrubbed in and was now gowned, standing across the table opposite Arizona. Laparoscopic method long abandoned, now the two explored the open abdomen of the young boy. "Oh Crap, it's spread to his liver"

"Come on, this kid was running around, the captain of his soccer team just last week. It can't be that bad." Looking up, Tim desperately wanted to find a possible positive outcome. "All right, if we resect part of the liver, maybe we can get it all."

"It's encasing the hepatic artery and the bile duct."

Hearing the exhausted release of breath from across the table, Tim knew Arizona was beating herself up. "It's unresectable."

Sighing, blue eyes carefully scanned the resting features beyond the drape. "Well, let's finish up and close." Defeated, she thought about what the boy had been through in his short life. "He beat brain cancer two years ago… today was supposed to be a piece of cake." Lost in thought for a moment, something else sparked within her "He's turning thirteen on Sunday…"

Over the past few days Arizona had spent a lot of time with the upbeat pre-teen. He'd come into the E.R. straight from soccer practice where he'd been doubled over in pain. He was so full of life even through the pain; it was a shock to find he'd battled through such a beast of a disease such as brain cancer. Now she had to deliver the news to his parents, right now there was nothing they could do."

Pulling their gowns and masks off, the twins stood at the basin to scrub out; Arizona couldn't tear her mind away from Blake. From the corner of his eye, Tim scanned the profile of his sister. Right now, no matter what he said, she wasn't going to hear him. So he stood there, prolonging his scrub routine offering his silent support with his presence.

Reaching into her pocket, a cream hand returned with her phone. Unlocking the device, she shot Callie a quick text.

**Have to miss lunch, ttyl. -AZ**

Turning back to her brother, she knew that he was simply trying to be there for her but right now she just wanted to be alone. Scrubbing out she was consumed with the replay of the O.R. then it hit her, the reason why Tim was there with her. This Sunday would be their father's birthday; he was supposed to be turning fifty-four. Their mother wanted them to have a family dinner in memorial. Arizona took it as, her mother trying to ensure she didn't end up back in the E.R. with any more broken limbs. "You don't have to babysit me…"

"I can talk to the parents for you."

"I can talk to the parents Tim. I'm the peds surgeon, it's not my first time destroying a parents life…"

"You know this isn't on you. There's nothing that you could've done Zo. Its cancer… it's a sun of a bitch and it sucks, and it's a shitty hand the kid has been dealt. But its not on you.." Didn't hurt to try he thought. Stepping up behind his sister as she stretched in reach of the door, strong hands held her in place. Turning around he enveloped her smaller frame, a whisper of sniffles could be heard as she buried into his chest.

"I need to go talk to his parent's. Thank you.." turning away cream hands wiped her eyes, exiting quickly not giving him anymore chance to respond.

After getting April to cover her for an additional hour Arizona pushed her helmet down atop her head. Leaning forward, gloved hands caressed the handlebar grips. Revving the authoritative machine she held the beast in place. Leaving her signature on the ground, Arizona sped off in hopes of washing away the blemishes of her day as the wind rushed past her. This, right now, her on the back of her Kawasaki, sliding across the gravel is where she needed to be. Blue eyes focused in on a destination of nowhere; tumbling forward she broke free from the chains that had attached themselves to her over the past few hours.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Changing back into street clothes dark eyes searchingly bounced around the room. Since the last quick meeting of her lips to the silky one's of her blonde, Callie hadn't seen Arizona. She'd gotten one partial text informing her that the blonde wouldn't make it for their lunch/dinner and they'd talk later.

Assuming the blonde must've been called into another surgery she didn't think she was being brushed off. Knowing how deeply the peds surgeon would get caught up in her work, Callie figured she would likely forget to grab something to eat. After not hearing anything else for another hour, she carried herself to the surgical floor in search of the blonde. She'd already set the surprise meal up in a nearby on-call room before checking the surgical board.

One hand on her hip, the other scratched at her scalp as eyes bounced around the O.R. assignments. Confused, she didn't really understand what was going on. There was no 'Robbins, A.' etched in black dry erase marker. Before she had a chance to seek her out in the pit or the peds floor her pager shrieked, alerting her to one of her post-op patients.

But now here she was three hours later still wondering where the blonde had disappeared. Not wanting to come off as the clingy girlfriend that can't take two steps without the other she sent off one simple text of her own.

**Hey, headed home… -Cal**

Just in case she was in fact in the O.R. she didn't want a telling message to be read aloud at the blonde's expense. They weren't hiding their relationship by any means, but at the same time their relationship was their relationship. Sitting on the couch in the attending's lounge for a few minutes, she willed her phone to vibrate, chime, dance, something to alert her of the blonde's whereabouts.

Picking up her purse she gave up and decided to head home. Stepping closer to the door, it swung open just as her hand reached for the knob. "Daniel.."

"Finally headed home Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah, just need to pick up Sof first."

"Oh, you better run while you still have a chance." Stepping past his blonde, he proceeded to the coffee machine. Unfortunately at midnight the best coffee offered was the old brew that was likely burnt from whoever put it on hours ago.

Laughing, she had to agree. She stuttered momentarily, but decided to go ahead and ask. Maybe if she came across extremely passive it wouldn't set off any alarms. "Oh, hey, have you seen Arizona? I wanted to leave this for her." Lifting the brown paper bag that housed the forgotten lunch she offered it as excuse.

No matter how passive the Latina attempted to portray herself the naval officer was alerted. Unlike his brunette counterpart, Daniel had spoken with Tim and was familiar with the state of her sister. At the question concern flashed across his features in a microsecond before he reigned the emotion in. Small as it was, the brunette had still caught the expression. "She was pulled into surgery with Dr. Shepard twenty minutes ago, OR three I believe. I'm sorry if I kept her from a date you two were supposed to have, Jess knew we were pulling an overnight so she came bearing gifts."

Trying to gain a read on her subordinate was a real workout; she was clearly no match for a trained officer of the navy. As far as she'd known there was no reason for the man to be dishonest. But if this was true… then why the radio silence from the blonde? When she left Arizona in the scrub room everything was perfect as far as she'd known. Or if it wasn't the blonde didn't let on to anything different. Dark eyes squinted, ending the attempted read on the man. "All right, well I'm going to take your advice then. Good night Daniel."

Stepping into the elevator a bronze finger wavered, Callie was unsure of which floor she should exit on. Forcing herself to oblige to the silent commands of the blonde, she pressed for the lobby. With each step her mind fought her heart, each pulling for the Latina to head in the opposite direction. Minutes later she was unlocking her door. Setting down her bag and keys she moved across the hall, leveling two gentle knocks.

"Hey, she's been asleep since ten. No ice cream, I learned that lesson." Passing the sleeping toddler across to her mother, Mark eyed his best friend. "Why do you look like someone kicked your cat?"

"Nothing, just a long day is all. I've been at work for almost fifty-two hours straight."

"Yeah, that's not it. Blondie holding out on you?"

"Good night Mark!" Walking the few steps back across the hall, Callie set out to put Sofia to bed. Bypassing the toddler's bedroom, she headed down the hall to her own bedroom. Tonight she wanted to cuddle, and a pillow just wouldn't do it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was **5:32am** when Callie's phone alert sounded through the room. Fighting to open at least one eye, she squinted at the brightness of the small device.

**I'm sorry… -az**

Placing her phone back down on the side table, her lids fell closed again. As far as she knew, the blonde ditched her to intrude on his brother's makeshift date with Jess. Once she turned back over, a tiny version of herself found space directly on top of her. Cuddling the toddler into herself, she made another attempt at sleep.

The sun had been awake for a few hours now; its rays had been forging their path through the blinds. Unfortunately Callie had risen before the sun this morning. She made a valiant effort to sleep the night away, but it just wasn't happening. After tossing and turning for a few hours Callie simply gave in. Getting up, she picked up a medical journal and settled into the couch with a blanket.

Now it was **8:10am** when Callie finally heard a soft knock at her door. Mark wouldn't have been so subtle, so the brunette could pretty much guess who it could be. Turning the knob to open the door, she walked back to the couch throwing over her shoulder "good morning…"

"So, I had the most boring shift possible…" Callie nearly lost her balance at the perky greeting. Before she could properly balance lush pink lips were being pressed into her own. Good thing she had found her seat on the couch, or else the two would have likely ended up on the floor. Without warning the blonde woman was straddling her lap, fingers running through raven locks.

No matter how annoyed Callie wanted to be, when the blonde was kissing her like this her body couldn't help but to give in. Melting into the tongue that was caressing the inside of her mouth, she couldn't hold in the moan that came rumbling out. Realizing the blonde pulled back, dark eyes finally reopened.

"Now this is a good morning…" Arizona placed a few more hungry pecks to the flushed pulsating lips of the brunette. "So, I was thinking. I thought you would still be asleep, but I wanted to make breakfast for you and Sofia… so you sit here or go back to bed, whichever. Just give me thirty minutes and I'll have a spread so unbelievable you'll be trying to propose." Just as quickly as the heated make-out session started, it was over and the peds surgeon was in the kitchen pulling out dishes and ingredients.

Callie wasn't sure if she was actually awake or if she was dreaming. Maybe she fell asleep reading her journal after all. Punishing herself with a pinch to her arm, she was definitely awake. 'What the hell?' Dark eyes surveyed the woman from her spot on the couch. There was no music to be heard, and yet Arizona seemed to be having a dance party to her own mix. Somehow the blonde seemed to be navigating the Latina's kitchen better than herself.

Fifteen minutes later Sofia could be heard waking up back in Callie's bed. "I'm uh- I'm going to go check on Sof." Turning, she fled in the direction she'd motioned with her thumb. "Good morning princess…"

"Good morning mami." Sofia definitely learned her sleeping pattern from her mother, but from the second she opened her eyes it was full speed ahead. "You cooked bacon?"

Catching the toddler that had so freely launched herself off the bed, the two swung around. "Is your belly hungry munchkin?"

"I loves bacon mami, it's yummy."

"Yeah, we should probably start working on better food options soon. But you're right, bacon is yummy." Helping the tiny limbs properly situate themselves, Callie bounced Sofia on her back. "Come on, we have a surprise visitor."

"Zona!" Sofia's excitement at the woman's presence shrieked through the apartment.

Turning at the toddler's shriek, Arizona's excitement nearly matched that of Sofia's. "Hey little miss, good morning!" Obliging to the tiny arms that reached in her direction, Arizona picked up the tiny brunette from her mother's arms. "So, you want to help me finish up breakfast? And maybe mommy can set out the plates?"

Callie wasn't sure what was going on with Arizona, but as asked, she moved around to pull out the plates. Setting them in place, brown eyes studied the display before her. She was cautiously happy at the portrayal in front of her. Arizona stood behind Sofia guiding her hand as she stirred the pancake batter. Residual concern made an appearance as the two cooks freely threw bacon and apple pieces into the batter. But the smiles and laughs accompanying the two were the best music Callie had heard in a long time.

With another peck from the blonde, the three sat down to a beautiful feast that almost seemed to appear out of thin air. One minute Callie was on the couch with a journal, forty-five minutes later there's a feast of pancakes, bacon, eggs benedict and fruit in front of her. Maybe that last pinch wasn't real, because she clearly had to be dreaming right? "Ohmigod, this is amazing Arizona!"

Callie was no novice in the kitchen, but something about the way Arizona had mixed her ingredients, the flavors exploded in the most beautiful array in her mouth. "I'm glad you like it." Sitting down, her exhaustion was catching up to her. She made an unsuccessful attempt to hide the yawn, but it escaped anyways.

Sitting across from Arizona, Callie monitored the beautiful cream features of the woman as she was engulfed on conversation with Sofia as praises were sang to the toddler for her being the 'best assistant ever.' For the first time since the whirlwind knocked at her door that morning, Callie really took in the tired expression the blonde was attempting to hide. Dimples were on clear display, but the sparkle was missing from faded blue eyes. Taking in the way the blonde's shoulder sagged it confirmed that something was going on with Arizona. "Hey, how about Sof and I get this cleaned up and you can go get some sleep. You can even take my bed."

Placing her plate in the sink she wanted to argue against the offer to sleep. Bronze arms snaked around her waist, Callie pulling her firmly against her front. Laying her head back on the offered shoulder, blue eyes closed relishing the closeness of the brunette. Before she could hide it another yawn held the peds surgeon hostage.

"Yeah, you just worked a sixteen hour shift, you are going to lay down and go to sleep. Hey Sof, pick out the blocks and we'll build a castle in your room." Pulling Arizona behind her towards her own bedroom Callie called over her shoulder one more time "Go ahead and get a head start, I'll be right there." With that Sof was off in the opposite direction.

"Calliope, I can go home and sleep…"

"No, you're exhausted. Here, put this on." Passing over a pair of sweats and undershirt, Callie pushed Arizona towards the bathroom. She quickly fixed the bed while Arizona changed. With the door opening a very tired peds surgeon stepped back into the room. The sweats were a little baggy, as they belonged to Callie, but the undershirt fit perfectly, exposing creamy arms and shoulders. Mesmerized by the woman's appearance, a small gasp fell from luscious lips. "Arizona…"

"Will you lay with me for a minute Calliope?" Arizona leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to proffered lips.

Callie pulled the cover back for the blonde to climb in. "Come on…"once Arizona was under the duvet Callie climbed in beside her scooting back against the headboard. Blonde hair lay splayed across her lap as the blonde nestled in. "You know you can talk to me about it if you want…" tan fingers ran through blonde locks, massaging the woman's scalp helping her to relax.

"I know… I will…" the words slipped out in a whisper. Bringing her hand up, she stilled the brunette's hand, pulling it into her own. Melting their hands together, cream blended with bronze. What was normally a soft embrace seemed like a drowning person holding onto a buoy for deer life.

Sliding down into the bed, Callie pulled Arizona into her hoping to display her love and support through the embrace. One hand remained in the vice grip of the blonde's, the other gently caressed the porcelain skin hoping to ease some of the tension from the features with the contact. A lone tear slip from closed eyes down the blonde's cheek; it was quickly wiped away by a tan finger. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm right here."

A few moments later the relaxed even breaths of the woman in her arms informed Callie that Arizona had fallen asleep. Watching the sleeping woman, there was no way she could be mad at the blonde's disappearing act last night. But now she was filled with concern. 'What the hell happened?' she thought to herself as she slipped out of the bed, she replaced her body with a pillow in the woman's soft arms. She knew if she didn't make it to play time with Sofia soon, the little fireball would come looking for her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Blinking a few times, she wasn't sure where she was exactly, and why was she waking up in this place? Wiping the sleep from her face, clear blue eyes realized she was in Callie's bed. Falling back into the pillows behind her, she remembered cooking breakfast with Sofia. Then she remembered her evening at work, and she'd was operating on Blake when she found cancer, then she heard Tim's voice again telling her that she was going to be at the family day no matter what…

Pulling the covers over her face her first inclination was to just go back to sleep. But when she pulled the covers up, she was immediately overtaken with the scent of Callie. Now she missed the woman's arms being wrapped around her body. Where was Callie? She recalled falling asleep with the brunette wrapped around her, but now she wasn't there and the cold sheets meant she hadn't been there for a while.

Hearing the door open it was clear Callie and Sofia were returning home. Callie attempted to shush the excited toddler. "Mami is Zona still here? Can she play with me now?"

"She's still sleeping Sof. Arizona had to work really had last night, but I'm sure she will love to play with you once she's up."

"Okay mami…"

"Go ahead in your bathroom and wash your hands after you put your shoes away." When brown eyes looked up, they connected with the blue of the blonde as she leaned against the wall. "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No-no, I was already awake. How long was I out? I didn't even realize you weren't here." Stalking across the room her fingers linked in the belt loops of the brunette's jeans to pull her closer before their lips met.

"Mmm…" Pulling back to get a look at the peds surgeon, she could see Arizona looked refreshed but she was still weighed down. "Sofia had enough energy to power a workout bike so I took her to the park for a while then we ran a few errands. So it's been about six hours maybe.. how was your sleep?"

"Your bed is amazing Calliope! I didn't realize I was asleep so long. But I didn't mean to put you out, I really could have just gone home…"

Pressing their lips back together she wanted to stop the ramble before Arizona really got going. "No need for you to go home, you were exhausted and I had a perfectly good bed in the other room. Besides, Sofia is indoors way too much between here and the daycare at the hospital so it was good that we had a chance to go to the park."

"I'm all finished mami" Sofia called as she returned back into the room.

Before the two women pulled apart Callie whispered into Arizona's ear "she's sleepy, but she's fighting it…" turning around to inspect the tiny hands, they passed inspection "hey munchkin, look who's up."

Jumping into the offered arms, Sofia had been patiently waiting for the woman to finish sleeping. "Zona! Can we play tea party now? I was extra quiet and we went to the park, but mami doesn't swing my like you… I had to go on the baby swing.."

A sleepy Sofia was a very talkative Sofia; the toddler would easily run down her entire day if given the chance. "Hey little miss, I was kind of hoping to read this new book. I saw it in the gift shop and we just had to have it." Picking up her bag from near the door, she pulled out 'Tinker Bell and the Perfect Fairy' passing it to the tiny brunette. "So, what do you say, want to read with me?"

"Ooh Tinker Bell, mami can I read with Zona?"

"Go ahead, I have a few phone calls to make and maybe I'll join you two."

"Come on, let's do this miss lady." The two headed into the princess themed room to read in bed. Arizona knew the young brunette would likely be asleep a few pages in.

Just like the two women knew, it only took about six pages before Arizona heard the tiny snores. "Well she went down like Frasier…" Callie was ending another call when the blonde walked in.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN: **Is it good so far?

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 15/?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

***I hope you read ch. 14 first***

**2 chapters - 1 night**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"All right, well I will talk to Aria and we can hold a call in a few days to hash out the details of the contract… all right, I'll talk to you then. Bye." She placed her iPad on the coffee table before lifting the blanket to allow the blonde to snuggle in next to her. "So she's out?" Brown eyes appreciatively scanned Arizona's body; she looked amazing in the brunette's clothes.

"Yep, only took a few pages… did you get to take care of what you needed?" Arizona sat across the brunette's lap with her back against the armrest.

"Yeah, that was the last call. Sierra wants to meet about a conference to be hosted at the hotel next season. It's a pretty extensive project to prep for, but it looks like we're off to a good start."

While the brunette talked she had been drawing invisible patterns in the blonde's palm. "So she seems to be working out pretty well?" Arizona wasn't the biggest fan of Sierra, but right now the only reason she really had to not like her was the fact that she was Callie's ex, and that wasn't enough footing to stand on just yet.

"So far, yeah. Soon enough it'll all be pretty much in her hands and I can just focus on my work, so I'm looking forward to that."

"How's your work going in the lab?"

"We had a glitch with one of the sensors, but once we can determine a solution we are hoping to start trials soon after…" She wanted to wait for Arizona to open up, but it didn't seem like she was going to do that on her own. "…Arizona?"

Looking up she met the afflicted gaze of dark eyes. "I want to ask you something.."

"You can ask me anything Arizona."

"Will you come to my parent's house with me on Sunday?" Callie didn't need to think about her answer and had fixed her mouth to give said answer, but before she could Arizona pushed forward. "We're having a family dinner, and I really want you to meet my mother. But if you're not ready-"

"Arizona, I would love to meet your mother. And I get off Sunday morning, so I might be a little tired but I will be there."

Blowing out a small breath, a small amount of relief washed over the blonde's expression. "All right, great. Momma has all but threatened to kick my ass if I don't bring you around soon."

"Is that all?" setting her signature Torres glare accompanied by a strikingly perfect arched eyebrow, Callie was positive there must've been more to the blonde's actions.

The next breath released had returned the tension to the blonde's bare shoulders. "It's my father's birthday- uh, it would have been his birthday on Sunday. The dinner is a celebration or memorial I guess…"

"Arizona, I will be there with you. And if it gets to be too much, we can find somewhere else to go if you want. But either way, I will be right by your side." Callie knew that Arizona hadn't been back to her parent's house since losing her father a few months ago. She determined within herself right then that she was going to be strong for Arizona. Going to visit her parent's house was bound to be hard enough, but coupled with a birthday dinner in memory of her deceased father it was enough to push her back into her self like she'd been when she had gotten into her accident.

Arizona wrapped herself around Callie bringing them impossibly closer. "Thank you Calliope…"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Are my legs too heavy? You want me to get up?"

Laughing at Arizona, Callie pulled her legs back into her lap. "No silly, I was wondering. Would you mind staying here with Sof on Saturday night? Usually Mark keeps her or Cristina unless she's with her grandmother-"

This time it was Arizona's turn to kiss the Latina's ramble away. Once the plump lips curled into a smile the blonde sat back "I would love to Calliope. We can have a sleepover and build a fort, and maybe have popcorn and candy."

"Hmm, maybe I should rethink this." Dark eyes squinted at the excited woman. "You aren't going to have my daughter streaking down the middle of the road are you?"

"Oh no, we won't hit the hard pranks until she's at least five. We'll start her off with something simple like, maybe ding-dong ditch. Or, we can throw water balloons at people down on the sidewalk. Sofia would love that!"

With the blonde's level of excitement Callie wasn't sure if she should take this as a joke or not. "Uh, you are joking right?"

"Duh, Calliope. Well unless we get bored. No I'm just kidding. We will have a nice and quiet night with pizza, a movie, and maybe popcorn if you're okay with it. You don't trust me Calliope?"

"I trust you, well.. I'm going to trust you."

"That's fair. But I promise you, I will return her as good as new."

Intertwining their hands together, Callie gazed at Arizona again. "What happened at work last night?" Arizona started to pull away from Callie until the brunette pulled her back in. "You can talk to me Arizona. It's just that, we were good and had plans to meet up. Then I get a text saying you aren't coming, then radio silence the whole rest of the night. Well except for the 'I'm sorry' text.. then you showed up here this morning and cooked breakfast like it was nothing. But I know you Arizona, and I can still smell the wind in your hair from you taking your bike out. So, talk to me, what happened?"

Arizona had been sitting there listening to what Callie had been saying. She had partially tuned out at a point, taking in the decoration around the brunette's apartment. Around the room were pictures mostly of Sofia, some of Callie and Aria, and one of a young family that looked to be at the beach. Tuning in, she could tell the picture must've been of Callie's family when she was younger, before she lost her parents. Tuning back in to the brunette in front of her, Arizona saw nothing but concern pouring from the woman. It dawned on the blonde, if anyone could understand even just a little bit; it was Callie. And she cared enough to call Arizona out on her disappearing act instead of ignoring it.

"My patient, Blake.."

"The one you were going in to remove the gall stones?"

Arizona looked down at her hands, replaying the surgery in her head. "When I opened him up… I found cancer, and I tried to think of anyway that I could get it out. But it was, it was everywhere…" Callie listened intently knowing there was more to come. She found cancer in a kid during what should have been a simple procedure, it was sad, but unfortunately it wasn't a rare occurrence. She knew there was a bigger reason that it hit the blonde so hard. "He was so scared before we started, like he just knew somehow that something wasn't right. This kid, he'd beaten brain cancer a few years ago and he was so full of life. When he came in he was still in his soccer uniform, and he's turning thirteen on Sunday-" there it was, Callie knew it had to be something pretty substantial about this kid "which should be this amazing occasion, but I had to tell them that he has cancer again, but somehow, a completely different cancer and he has to spend his birthday getting aggressive chemo… the only thing he wanted to do was have a pizza party with his soccer team."

Now the tears were pouring from blue eyes as Callie pulled her in. She rubbed up and down the silky back of the blonde, as her body trembled, wracked with sobs. "I'm right here, I'm here.." Arizona curled into the ortho surgeon as Callie soothed her, once the avalanche started there was no slowing or stopping it. The ortho surgeon sat strong holding onto the woman, if she needed to be life raft she would be.

"There was nothing I could do… I couldn't help him." The blinds blurred between this young boy that had found his way into the peds surgeon's heart, and her father whom she also couldn't help as he succumbed to the never ending darkness of death.

After a few minutes, her sobs finally dissipated. She lay there still in the brunette's arms, comforted by the support of the ortho surgeon. Death was a daily occurrence around them as being doctors in a hospital, but no matter what, it was always hard. Placing a finger under the porcelain chin, Callie lifted the blonde's head bringing them face-to-face. "Listen to me, this is not your fault Arizona. You hear me! This is not your fault. He has cancer, and it sucks. But neither him nor you are helpless, because you are going to be there for him. You are an amazing doctor Arizona, and if there is anything that can be done to help him, you will do it." With the finger still hooked under the blonde's chin, she pulled her in connecting their lips.

Slow and sensual, that is how the kiss started. Each time the brunette would pull back, it was simply to encourage the blonde that she was in fact a great surgeon. She knew it hit Arizona more so that this young boy somehow shared the same birthday as her father. And here she was with two completely different people and she couldn't do anything to stave off death for either of them.

It didn't take long before the two women were lying across the couch holding each other until they fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So, I hear you're meeting blondie's mom?"

"You know, it's amazing. You go to one of the top schools in the country, graduate at the top of your class. Go on to become a big shot world renowned surgeon, and still somehow you can't say Arizona… funny how that happens huh?"

"Fine, I hear you're going to be meeting ADT's mom… you ready for that?"

"Good work around." Lying back in the tiny bed she pressed her head into the man's bicep. "But yeah, I'm ready. It's more of a family dinner in memory of her father than a meet the girlfriend type of thing."

Motioning through the air with her hands, she attempted to portray nonchalance about the pending visit to the Robbins family home. "Kepner didn't get an invite, I'd say it's very much a meet the girlfriend thing…"

"Wait, Kepner won't be there?"

"Nope." Pulling his arm out from under dark hair, Mark turned to face Callie.

Sitting up on her elbows dark eyes searched her best friend to see if he was trying to get a reaction out of her. "How do you know?"

"She kept asking how long it takes a guy to introduce you to his mom if he's serious about you… Then she was whining to Reed over my patient about the kid not inviting her…"

"All right one, you gossip more than the nurses, and two… shit…"

"So, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, I know the rest of the family already… besides, what's not to love about me?"

"And more than that, how are you doing with all of this? I know it takes you back to your parents… so how are you doing?"

Callie laid back down closing her eyes to think about Mark's question. He wasn't off base, the entire thing stirred up the emotions in the brunette. "I- honestly, I think I'm alright. Yeah, it makes me think of my parents but not in a 'I'm going to fall apart' way. It does suck that I don't have parents to introduce her to that will put her through her paces.." staring deep into the mattress above her head she thought about her deceased parents "I think they would have liked her… Aria loves her. Threatened me that I better not mess it up or she's writing me out of the will." She laughed at the memory of the lecture from her sister before she left back to Miami.

"Want me to give her the big brother speech?"

"Uhm no… We have seen each other naked way to many times for you to be my big brother."

"Well the best friend speech then, what ever, you know what I mean." Lying back down, Mark pulled the Latina into him. "You know, you can't choose who you hurt, but you can choose who hurts you. But I gotta say, I like your odds."

Turning her head, a sly smile spread across bronze features. "That's kind of deep, well for you at least. Was that in a Snapple cap?"

Mark released a small chuckle "don't tell anyone, I finally saw that movie you've been trying to get me to watch."

Callie bolted upright, almost hitting her head on the bed above them. "The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Just so you know, I'm not taking movie advice from you ever again. I'm a surgeon and that shit was sad even to me." Now Mark's blue eyes were glued to the space above them.

"Aww, did you cry? There's no shame in telling me that you cried, it means you're in touch with your feelings. Women love a man that's not afraid to show their feelings."

"Shut up. I thought we were going to take a nap." Stretching his arm across the ortho surgeon's abdomen, Mark pushed Callie back unto the bed. "Anyways, you two are creepily perfect for each other which is just weird because she skates around the hospital."

"I'm going to sleep, I have to meet Arizona's mother tomorrow. I don't want to look like a sleep deprived zombie." Pulling her phone from her discarded lab coat, she slid her finger across the screen. "I should call and check on Sof."

The ringer blared while Callie waited for the picture on the screen to change. "Hey you." A breathless head of blonde spoke into the phone.

Taking in the flushed appearance of the blonde, Callie wondered what was going on "Uhm, is everything alright? You look like you need to catch your breath."

"Oh, Sofia and I are having a dance party. Imagine my surprise when she wanted to take off her pants and dance in her underwear." Smiling, Arizona shown off her amusement.

"Yeah, she get's that from you Cal. That kid takes off her pants as soon as she gets in the door." Mark's gruff voice carried over the other side of the phone, alerting Arizona to his presence.

"Hi Mark!" Arizona was secure in her relationship with Callie, but the green-eyed monster did not at all like that the man was laying in the bed beside her girlfriend. Arizona masked it pretty nicely, but Callie could read the disdain in creamy features displayed on the screen. "Hey Sof, come look who's on the phone for you."

After a little bouncing, finagling and an 'oops' a tiny head shown Callie's younger mirror image on the screen. "Hey munchkin, you look like your having lots of fun with Zona."

"We have a dance party mami. Zona said us could watch a movie later, and look mami-" the miniature brunette waved the phone around the room, displaying their remodeled apartment "-we made a fort, and Zona said we could sleep in here."

"Oh, that is so cool munchkin. I'm not going to keep you from your party, is Zona next to you?"

Nodding up and down, she turned to show the blonde on the screen this time "mhm, Zona here too."

"Estábamos hablando, no había nada más que hacer." [We were just talking, there was nothing else going on.] Arizona shrugged at the offered explanation from her girlfriend.

"We're going to call you back before we fall asleep, but in case you're in surgery, good night Calliope. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Good night mami; loves you infinity times infinity!"

"Good night Sof, I love you to the moon and back!" Blowing a kiss through the screen, she pressed the red button ending the call. Falling back into the lumpy pillow, she blew out a cautious breath.

"I take it blondie wasn't too happy to see us in bed together.."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Mr. Sullivan has been complaining of pain in his lower quadrant of his abdomen, and uh- we're set for the O.R. in twenty minutes provided another trauma doesn't come in." Breathing out heavily, the resident grasped the shelf next to her in support as she pressed her other hand into her stomach.

Her attending was a few steps ahead of her in their travel, it took a moment to notice that the red head was still a few paces behind, discomfort streaked across her face. "Kepner are you okay?"

Trying to right herself as to not cause any more attention to herself, April resumed her steps in stride with her attending. "Uh, yeah I just think I may be getting an ulcer. The chief said I'm not logging enough hours in the O.R. and I need to have a more rounded education, apparently I've only been logging trauma hours-"

Raising her hand Dr. Torres cut the resident off "April, go prep the patient please. I need to get that bullet out of that kid's tibia before he threatens to lost that leg." It was pushing closer to **2:00am** and Callie was no in the mood to listen to Kepner rambling right now.

It was already bad enough that she was settled with the red head tonight on the precipice of meeting her girlfriend's mother when apparently Tim hadn't invited her. Callie felt like she was bound for that awkward conversation at some point in the night about her and Tim. She was hoping to make it through the next six hours without such an event.

Callie's surgery had been pushed back another two hours when a car accident victim was rushed into the E.R. Once the surgeons reached the point where they couldn't work on the woman any longer, they were forced to pack her and send her to the I.C.U. and hope that she made it through the night or until she gained enough strength for them to go back in.

Now Callie and April were finishing up with their patient in the O.R. "Kepner are you alright to close? You look a little pale.."

"I'm alright Dr. Torres, I can-"

Mid-argument the young resident stopped as she rushed to remove her mask. Just barely making it out of the O.R. her insides revolted against her as the contents were released on the floor. Reed happened to be walking down the hall when her best friend burst out of the O.R. door. She rushed to the woman's side to find out if she was all right.

"I guess I'm going to be closing then.."

Another hour and a half later, April made it to check on the patient in post op. Reed didn't have a patient needing her attention right now so she accompanied Kepner wanting to make sure her friend was indeed alright. Walking up to Dr. Torres as she passed off her tablet to the nurse from another patient, April grabbed the edge of the desk unable to hold it in any longer. Her body wretched emptying its contents anew, she completely missed the trashcan.

"Dude, are you pregnant?"

It was now **6:45am** and every eye on the floor were glued to the resident. Callie couldn't hold in the half laugh, half gasp that tumbled out. "Reed, take April to get checked out. Nancy, please call someone to get this cleaned up."

A few minutes later Dr. Torres followed after the two residents to check on the red head. Stepping up to the room the two women inside could be heard talking.

"Is he going to wait until the baby is born and then introduce you to his mom?"

April was curled up on the bed wincing in pain as Reed pressed into her abdomen, examining her for tenderness. "I'm not pregnant."

"The abdominal pain, fever, and the non-stop vomiting-"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I've seen you two practically ripping each other's clothes off on our couch, you're never going to sell me on you still being a virgin…"

"Oh-" every press of the woman's fingers into her stomach brought with it more pain. "I can't be pregnant can?"

Callie should probably get the resident's blood work done. Entering the room, she sat the supplies down on the tray and pulled up the stool beside the bed. "I'm going to put a rush on the blood work, but you should probably call Tim."

At **8:05am** the Latina stopped by the exam room one last time to check on her resident before leaving for the day. "I checked with the lab, there's a couple ahead of you. But they're going to page Bailey with the results. I figured she would have the most discretion with the results." Her usually confident steps faltered as she walked closer to the somber resident "Have you called Tim?"

Turning over, April wouldn't meet the searching brown eyes that were stationed on her "no, I wanted to find out first. What do you think it means that he hasn't introduced me to their mom yet?"

Rubbing the side of her face, this was exactly the conversation she'd wanted to avoid. But now she kind of felt bad for the woman "I can't really speak on your relationship April. I think that this is a conversation that you should be having with Tim, possibly sooner rather than later though Kepner." With a supportive squeeze to the woman's shoulder Callie left her to her thoughts.

Cutting down her usual ten minute journey home down to seven, Callie pulled out her key ready to push it into the lock. The last conversation she'd had with Arizona, the blonde was clearly bothered when blue eyes noticed she was sharing a bed in an on call room with Mark. Though the brunette had assured her girlfriend that there was nothing going on other than talking, she still prepared herself for a possibly very cold blonde.

Entering the apartment chocolate eyes scanned the space. She honestly half expected to come out to the debris of a frat party. From the wild stories told by the Robbins' siblings of their wild nights she had prepared herself, apparently for the wrong outcome. What she found, she hadn't prepared for. From the way the apartment was shining, Callie almost thought she should put on a pair of shades. Not that the ortho surgeon didn't keep a clean home, it was more of a kept together home. Running a department at work, and raising a three year old as a busy surgeon didn't leave the brunette too much time spare time that could be dedicated to dusting.

Settled in the middle of the room where the coffee table usually hosted spare papers was a fort covered in part by the display of a winter wonderland on one side, and on the other Disney's portrayal of a swamp and Princess Tiana in frog form. In the background the intro to 'Wreck-It-Ralph' was making it's second round since the Latina had opened the door.

Peeking into the well-built fort the sight she found caused her heart to constrict. Inside was Sofia sprawled out on her back across the makeshift bed of pillows hogging most of the cover with a foot tucked comfortably just under Arizona's chin. Arizona was sprawled out in similar fashion in the opposite direction, barely covered by the left over blanket allowed by the toddler revealing her to be in a sleeveless top and pajama shorts.

Pulling out her phone, the sight was too amazing to not capture it. Forgetting the flash was still set from her last use, the darkness inside the fort was instantly lit. "I'm up, I'm up!" Arizona sat straight up, squinting through sleep-laced eyes. "Uh, Calliope?"

"Hey sweetie, I'm home. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Shuffling her phone behind her, Callie made a quick attempt to return her phone to the back pocket of her jeans.

Opening her eyes, a knowing smile spread across her face. "Were you just taking pictures of us in our sleep?"

"Would you believe me if I said there was a u.f.o. flying around in here?" After placing a quick peck on her sleeping daughter's forehead, Callie moved in connecting her lips in a chaste kiss to the blonde's.

"Come on let's get out of here so we don't wake her, she had a long night."

"Aww, I just got in here."

Arizona moved to exit the fort, pulling her pouting girlfriend along with her. "Come on, we can build another one some other day." Standing from her place on the floor, limbs stretched and cracked as they snapped into place. Once blue eyes adjusted to the sunlight as it seeped through the blinds they land on the tired features of her girlfriend. Pulling her in, Arizona pressed into the Latina.

Luscious lips melted into the silky one's that were compressed into hers. Deft fingers appreciated the thin material of the blonde's tank top. She may have originally started off exhausted from her shift, but feeling the reaction of her girlfriend beneath her fingers now had every nerve ending awake. Now the blonde had introduced her tongue inside the Latina's mouth to offer its own 'good morning' eliciting a hungry moan.

"That is a proper good morning kiss for my woman." The two pulled apart, and Arizona helped Callie out of her jacket. "How was work?" Arizona was shocked by the apprehension that ran through tan features.

"It was… we didn't exactly get slammed at any point, but it was pretty consistent." Monitoring her girlfriend as she answered, she knew there was more. "You know Mark and I were just talking right?"

"I'm not worried about that Calliope. I was a little caught off guard, but I trust you. And I trust Mark to understand that if he so much as touches you I will likely cut off his penis." The words were serious, but the smile accompanying the revelation was startling, making Callie believe that Arizona was not bluffing at all.

Callie released a small chuckle thinking about the plastic surgeon. "Now I see why he's afraid of you…"

There was the smallest amount of relief in the ortho surgeon's features, but Arizona could tell that there was still something else. Prepared to inquire if Callie was maybe now having cold feet about visiting her parent's house today, Arizona was cut off by a loud rumbling from her girlfriend's stomach. "Come on so I can make breakfast."

"Oh my god, I am starving. I forgot to order something to eat before Joe's closed, and nothing in the vending machine looked good enough." Being pulled into the kitchen by her girlfriend, Callie sat on the stool at the island. "So, how was your sleepover?"

Turning to face her girlfriend after she started pulling out ingredients, she could barely contain her excitement. "We had so much fun. There was a tea party, and coloring which led to nail painting, then we danced to my Disney mixed tape before settling in for pizza and a movie."

The night had done exactly what Callie had hoped it would. She knew Arizona would be going through a rollercoaster of emotions with it being her father's birthday and the pending dinner at their family home. So she hoped this little sleepover would keep her mind distracted for a while.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Rehab…no, no, no-"

Driving to the Robbins' family home, Callie was still thinking about April. The music was on low in the car, but there was no real conversation being had. Arizona was looking out of the window, lost in her own thoughts. Thinking of something to say to pull the blonde out of herself, Callie was caught off guard by the song coming from the backseat. At first the mother thought she was just making it up in her own mind, until she heard it again.

"I said, no, no, no…" Sofia was also in her own world, looking through the window straight ahead she happily bopped to her tune.

"Arizona, is Sofia singing 'Rehab' by Amy Whinehouse?"

Immediately blushing a furious shade of pink, the guilt sprinted across the blonde's face before she could catch up to it. "Umm, see.. I didn't realize I put it on the wrong playlist, and we were dancing and it just came on… But as soon as it hit me, I changed the song…but it just stuck so quick."

A full belly laugh escaped the mother as she continued driving. Half at the nervous ramble from the blonde, and half from the fact that her three year old was sitting in her backseat singing 'Rehab' of all songs, that was like singing the 'Thong Song' by Sisqo.

Callie no longer needed to figure out a way to pull the blonde out, Sofia had provided the perfect distraction without even trying. The distraction had worked for a little while, up until they'd gotten within a few blocks of the blonde's family home.

Callie gently reached her finger under the blonde's chin, turning Arizona to face her. "Sweetie, we can sit here for as long as you need okay?" They now say in the car, parked in front of the split-level ranch style home.

"I'm ready, I can do this…" it was whispered just loud enough to hear, but Callie was positive it was more being said to herself than anyone else. Nodding her head, it was clear the blonde was trying to assure herself that she was ready.

Rounding to the other side of the car, Callie opened the passenger door offering her hand to the ped's surgeon. Pulling the woman into a hug as she stood from the car, Callie whispered in her ear "You're ready, you can do this." She hoped to convey all of her strength and support through her embrace. After a few beats they released with a few pecks before Arizona turned to scoop Sofia out of the back seat.

Inside the house Daniel Jr. Tim, and Jess were already inside with their mother in the kitchen. Callie was a little surprised to find them bypassing the front door, but entering the back without a knock or key. "The door is always unlocked, momma said family should never be locked out."

As soon as the door clicked into place, the other family members were alerted to the women's presence. "Arizona is that you honey?" Barbara had been a stranger to her southern upbringing for a long time, but the hint of her drawl was still hidden in there.

"Yes ma'am it's me momma."

"We're up here in the family room."

Removing their shoes, the couple made their way through to the rest of the family. The trio progressed through the house slowly, Arizona taking in the feel of being back home with every step. Walking into the room Arizona locked in on her mother. Tentative eyes monitored the ped's surgeon as she stepped up to their mother. "Momma…"

The two locked into a needed embrace "I'm glad you're here honey." The elder woman pulled her daughter into such an embrace that could only come from a mother.

Nuzzling into her mother, a great amount of the tension that had been holding her hostage started to dissipate. She finally breathed out in relief, a breath she hadn't realized she was holding "me too momma, me too".

Callie stood by the room entrance, somehow all of the nerves she'd been declaring didn't exist all came rushing in at once as blue eyes looked up at her. "So this is your girl?" Barbara wasn't sure how she wanted to approach her daughter's girlfriend just yet. If her husband were still alive he would play the hard ass colonel that didn't think anyone was good enough to be with his baby girl and she could come in as nice cop. But he wasn't alive.

Arizona stood straight; she turned to Callie and waved her closer. Sofia had already crawled into Jess's lap while Jr. pretended to pull a quarter from behind the toddler's ear. "Momma, this is Callie. Calliope, this is my mother, Barbara." To most everyone else she would be 'Momma Robbins' but Arizona knew that Callie would never give that title anyone so easily.

Callie moved in closer as Barbara stretched her arms to wrap around the Latina. Pulling her in for a quick embrace. "It's nice to finally meet you Callie."

"You too Mrs. Robbins, thank you for inviting us into your home." Capturing Sofia's attention she introduced her daughter to Barbara.

"All right, the boys went to the store this morning. Now you're here, it's our turn. I heard that you are the best assistant around. I just so happen to have a special apron just for you." Sofia followed after the elder blonde without hesitation. Callie admired how affectionate Barbara was towards her daughter. She could see where her girlfriend's looks and mannerisms had originated. Barbara was just over fifty, but she was clearly active and could easily pass for a woman in her forties.

"Fair warning, momma is the Robbins' version of Paula Deen in the kitchen. Don't mind if you see her drop whole sticks of butter in the pot." Callie was probably supposed to laugh at what Tim was saying to her, but she was struggling to keep a cool façade when looking at him.

Arizona looked suspiciously at Callie, she wasn't lost on the awkward glances being thrown at Tim. "Momma and Jess can manage in the kitchen, how about a tour?"

"Uh, lets help in the kitchen first and then the tour. I don't want your mom to think I'm trying to ditch cooking duty."

Finding their way to the kitchen entrance Arizona grasped Callie's wrist, stilling her steps in the empty walk way. "Is everything all right?"

Callie smiled at Arizona's concern for her comfort. "Yeah, I'm good. How are you? You look better." Blue eyes squinted at the brunette, not sure if she wanted to be all right with Callie evading her question.

Soft pink lips moved to the side, she decided to let it go for now. "Hmm, all right." Pinning the brunette against the wall, Arizona pressed into her pressing a chaste kiss to the Latina's lips. "Let's go cook."

"If you are done making out with my daughter we could use you two in here." The blush through Callie like it was competing in Olympic trials. Dropping her head onto the blonde's shoulder, she heard Arizona let out a small giggle.

Standing up she smacked Arizona's shoulder. "Mean Arizona, you're mean." Arizona took the Latina's hand, leading her into the kitchen. At the sink stood Jesse and Sofia. When blue eyes scanned the familiar apron the toddler was sporting she stopped on the spot. Callie nearly bumped into the back of her girlfriend at her abrupt freezing.

The apron Sofia was wearing used to be the blonde's when she was younger. It brought a bubbly smile to the ped's surgeon to see Sofia with her old apron on. "I found it when I was going through some old boxes. Fits her like a glove."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

A few hours later the family was sitting down to dinner, nearly through with their meal. "Uhm, I have to go to the hospital. They just paged me in."

Callie stiffened slightly in her seat, avoiding looking anywhere other than at Sofia. But even more, Tim looked like he was going to puke. Arizona picked up on both, and she knew there was definitely something going on. "I thought you were off Tim, Dr. Hunt really can't handle it or get someone else?"

"No-uh, it's-it's, I have to get going. I will get back if I can, if not I'll see you tomorrow." Moving around the table to his mother, he gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before running out the back door.

"Hmm, there's something going on with him." It was a definitive statement made by the trauma surgeon's mother. A mother always knows their child.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone that has chosen to take this ride with me. You all consistently leave me in awe at your love and support. Every fav, follow, and comment is absolutely exhilarating.

**GA: **First Grey's Ever was as amazing as the last time I watched it. Which by the way, was during the last hiatus when I was bored… Loved the new ep too.

**Spoiler: **Is Tim going to be a father? How is the rest of the visit to Arizona's family home going to go?

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 16/?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The family had finished eating, now dishes were being gathered in preparation for their delivery into the kitchen. "I can wash these dishes."

"All right, I'll come help you. It'll be faster with both of us." Arizona cleaned off Sofia's place at the table, helping to stack the dishes making an attempt to only have to transport one load.

Barbara looked on as her daughter and Callie moved in sync. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth for a brief second turning into a laugh at Daniel's words. "Zona offered to help with the dishes? Callie what have you done to my sister? Whenever we would have a big dinner she would hide out until all of the dishes were put away."

"You two cooked most of this meal, how about Jr. and I tackle the dishes." The beaming smile that was on the man's face was quickly wiped off by his girlfriend's offer. "It doesn't take much effort to pick up groceries at the mart."

Taking the dishes from the Latina he followed behind his girlfriend into the kitchen. "How about we sit out on the deck. There's still enough light out, Sofia can play on the swing out back."

"Can I mami, can I swing?" Now that something enjoyable to the toddler had been mentioned, her ears were at complete attention.

Arizona moved in, scooping up Sofia before swinging her in the air. "Come on little miss, want to ride on my shoulders?" Coming closer Arizona leaned forward just enough for Sofia to pass her mother a kiss, before she stood upright placing a quick peck on waiting lips. The two were off headed for the door without a second glance back.

Wiping the corners of her mouth, Callie attempted to conceal the blush that had started to creep in. Kissing her girlfriend was so natural; the ortho surgeon forgot that the elder blonde was still in the room for a moment. "I'm going to take these cups in the kitchen." Meeting the mother's scrutinizing gaze, the nervous butterflies took flight all over again.

"How about we grab some of that desert and take it out back, it'll give us a chance to talk." A few steps behind the Latina, Barbara entered the kitchen plating a few scoops of peach cobbler. Falling in step, Callie follows the elder woman out unto the deck taking a seat just across in order for both women to have a view of Arizona running through the backyard. In one go the ped's surgeon fakes being caught by the toddler, before the toddler takes off before the blonde gives chase as her little legs carry her around the yard. The sight brings a warm smile to the Latina's tan features.

"My husband had a whole plan for how these introductions would go.." Callie turned at the woman's voice as it broke through the silence that had accumulated around the two of them. "..he would stay silent and just ignore you to keep you on edge for as long as possible. Then when it would come time for desert he would invite you into his den for a drink. Now in his den his gun safe would have purposely been left open, and he would take the seat closest to it giving you the one directly across where you would be looking directly at him with this safe directly behind him."

The brunette picked up her drink as the desert was starting to become a little thick in her throat. There was no need for her to respond and interrupt the monologue that the elder blonde had broken into. The way the words were painted in front of her, the brunette tensed almost feeling like she was actually going through the described events.

"You were married before."

The statement pulled the ortho surgeon's attention back to the elder woman beside her. She was completely caught off guard by the random statement. Unsure if she was supposed to reply or wait for more to be said, chocolate eyes wandered to meet the gray-blue staring at her intently. "I was…" She chose to stop there, it wasn't a question after all and she didn't want to over share because she wasn't sure where this was leading.

"You were married before, to a man… the last woman that my daughter brought home, cheated on her with her ex-boyfriend."

Chocolate eyes squinted as the Latina's head slightly tilted to the side. The revelation from her girlfriend's mother was news to her. She knew there was always just a little something that made her feel like the blonde was holding back, but she could never confirm it. "She never told me…"

"She doesn't talk about it. It was the only girl that Arizona had ever brought home. She was so broken afterwards she spent a month on the couch. We honestly didn't think she'd stop long enough to be in a relationship that was worth bringing a girl home." Sitting back in her lounge chair, Barbara monitors the activity between her daughter and the toddler as it brings a soft smile to her face. "She's changed since you two have been together… we let go of the idea of her bringing us home a grandchild so long ago. But she lights up whenever she even mentions that little girl, and the way she looks at Sofia… she's changed. What I'm getting at is, she's in this. And I'm positive both of her brothers have given you the speech. But she's my little girl, my only little girl and in this family we protect the things that we love. So I need to know, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

The Latina sat intently as Barbara spoke. Turning her gaze towards the elder woman she was still weighing what she'd just been told. She took a moment to contemplate her words "honestly, if I could make her smile that way.." her gaze drifted back towards the swing set for a beat before returning "…everyday for the rest of her life, I would. We are still finding our way, but being with Arizona something finally clicked something that… I lost my parents when I was twelve, one second I was upset about having to go to another charity dinner…" the Latina's gaze drifted off "…then I was sitting at the cemetery watching my parents being lowered into the ground while the priest sprinkled dirt." Clearing her throat she met the concerned gaze from blue eyes across the yard and offered a warm smile. "Your daughter is amazing, with one smile she changes everything." Callie turned back toward the woman next to her "I was married. I was married to a man. I can't say it was a mistake because in the end I was given the best blessing I could have ever asked for. But I can say, I will never cheat on your daughter. She might hurt me, or I might hurt her but I will never hurt her intentionally. I've learned we never really have the amount of time with people that we think we will. Mrs. Robbins, if I can give her just an ounce of the happiness that she has given me the last few months, I will."

Blue eyes had been searching the Latina while she spoke for a reason to distrust, but she found none. The lines etched in such a young woman told a story of the things the woman had been through. For the first time since her daughter had entered the cruel world of dating back as a teenager Barbara released a calming breath. She had this feeling of relief that she would actually be able to trust the ortho surgeon with her daughter's heart. "She's my only little girl Callie."

Waving at her daughter as she caught the happy smile from the toddler as she moved back and forth on the swing, Callie thought about something Barbara had said. "Mrs. Robbins can I ask you a question?" The elder woman's head bounced up and down at the question. "You said you all had given up on Arizona bringing you a grandchild… does she not want children?" a little nervous, chocolate eyes dropped as perfect teeth anchored into a bottom lip.

Noticing the nervous tic of the brunette beside her, Barbara now understood this was a topic the two women hadn't discussed. "Callie darling, this is something that you two have to talk about together. But I will say this, even with all the 'tiny humans' as she calls them, that she's fixed and gotten connected to… she's never felt the way she does about that little one right there as any of them." She could see that her words provided very little sustenance for the brunette.

Looking up her daughter was barreling towards her full speed ahead as fast as her little feet could carry her. "Mami, mami help me.." she could barely get the words out through the giggles bubbling through her "..Zona's gonna get me!" Callie couldn't hold in her face splitting smile as she stood her mini-me jumped into her arms.

Not long after, Tim and Jess joined the rest of the family out back for a rousing game of tag with the tiny brunette. Once the sun started to hide away they found themselves back inside. "Hey, how about that tour? Momma and Sofia are on their second round of desert back in the kitchen."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Standing in the hall, clear blue eyes were transfixed on the door in front of her. From her girlfriend's stance, the brunette knew this room must've been very important to her. Emotions floated across porcelain features as the woman's hand was attached to the doorknob, she seemed to be unable to turn the knob.

Up until recently, this was always the blonde's favorite room in the house. Whenever her father was home, he could be found in this room if he wasn't around the house fixing it up. She'd spent so much time in this room with her father, they'd laugh, talk, and just simply enjoy their time together.

Time's when she'd surprise her parents with a visit, Arizona knew when she turned the door knob that he would be on the other side. He'd likely have his glasses on as he meticulously scanning over one of his hand made ships. But this time entering the room would be different, her father wouldn't be on the other side. The room would still be marked with his essence, but his presence would be missing.

Stepping up to her girlfriend, the Latina placed a supportive hand at the small of her back. Words didn't need to be spoken in the moment; the ped's surgeon had all the support she needed through the touch. Inhaling a steadying breath, she turned the knob of the door and stepped inside.

Leaning against the wall just inside the room blue eyes bounced around as memories of her father played out. She'd thought stepping into this room would be sad and overwhelming. But now that she was inside an appreciative smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. The room was just as the man had left it, as he'd planned on returning to it. Pictures of their family could be spotted around the room. And just as Barbara had described, the overwhelmingly sized gun closet sat just behind the mahogany desk. In the middle of the room was a table with a couch on one side.

Opposite the couch was a shelf adorned in hand crafted ships of different sizes. Each one built with meticulous detail. Moving toward the shelf, Arizona picked up one of the smaller models she gently ran a finger over the hull. "He loved building these.." Placing the model back in its place she was carried over to the table in the middle of the room. On it sat an incomplete work, with the plans just underneath. "One vacation we went out sailing, Jr. was so sick. He puked the entire trip; I think that's what pushed him toward the navy. He wasn't going to let a few waves defeat him." Leaning into the Latina's embrace as the sat on the couch she recalled when her older brother enlisted. "Daddy was so happy when Jr. said he enlisted, but I also think that a part of him was scared as well. He always encouraged us to go after our dreams. When Tim and I were accepted into Hopkins he threw a cookout for just about the entire base."

Callie ran a hand up and down the blonde's arm as she listened to the woman in her arms reminisce. "He was proud of you all, Hopkins isn't an easy school to get into."

"He framed the acceptance letters." Pointing to the wall near the desk hung three acceptance letters framed for each of his children's college choice. "I miss him so much Calliope. You know, people would think that a marine from his generation would have a problem having a lesbian daughter. But the only thing he wanted to ensure was that I would always be who he raised me to be."

"He was a good man, a good father Arizona. I wish I could have met him. Though, your mother told me about the gun case that he would strategically sit in front of."

Blonde curls bounced as the peds surgeon laughed "she told you about that. Yeah, he would act like he was cleaning one of his guns as intimidation. He even did it to the girls that Jr. and Tim brought home, I have to have Jess tell that story one day. I laughed so hard until there were tears in my eyes."

Standing from the couch, Callie followed Arizona over to the desk. Inspecting the contents atop the desk, Callie took note of the box that sat open. "Cubans; he would have gotten along great with my father. He said you could tell all you needed about a man by the cigar he smoked."

"Momma hates the smell of them-" her thought was lost as she noticed the envelope underneath the box of cigars. Just enough for her to see the first few letters of her name, she surveyed the script she knew to be her father's. Pulling on the envelope, it was in fact her name that was written across it.

Looking over her girlfriend's shoulder, Callie wondered what the blonde had just picked up. Before speaking her question aloud, she noticed the paling of Arizona's features. "Honey, are you all right? What is it?"

"Some soldiers, when they are being deployed they will write letters for their family." Her voice came out so soft, eyes still glued to the envelope in her hands. "He must've known I would come in here sooner or later."

"Do you want me to go out while you read it? I can step out and give you some time."

"No. Stay." Turning, blue eyes met the soft caring gaze of her girlfriend. "I can't do this alone."

Seated back on the couch, the letter sat on the table opened, but still unread. "Whenever you're ready, I'm right here."

_Hey Bug,_

_ I don't know why I am writing this because I really hope this letter is ever read by you, because if it is then that means I am dead. It also means I never had the time to show you just how proud of you I am._

_ The day you were born I was the happiest man alive. It does something to a man when he has a daughter. People say when you have a child it's like a piece of your heart is walking around outside of your body. Now you're an adult, and every time I look at you and your brother's its still like a piece of my heart is walking around outside of my body. _

_ I am sorry that I'm not there to tell you these things myself, and for the pain that you are in. Lean on your brothers, I know you are strong and you can hold your own. But lean on them, and also be there for your momma. She won't show it, but she's going to need you. You all are my whole world and I love you with all of my heart, you are my happiness._

_ Now I know you don't like to talk about it, especially not with your dad. But I know that Bethany broke your heart and you haven't given love another shot. One day something will click, and you'll know you've found it. You deserve a wonderful and fulfilling life. Get married and have children. _

_ Every night I would put that picture of you all with your momma above me bed so that you all would be looking down on me while I slept. Now I guess it's my turn to look down on you all._

_Love Dad_

_P.S. Be careful on that bike please. You all worry your momma with those things. Always remember, I'm looking down on you. _

Pulling away from the embrace she'd been held in for the past few minutes, Arizona wiped at the tears as they refused to stop. Sniffling, she was engulfed afresh as the Latina wrapped her supportive arms around the woman's smaller frame. Soothingly running her hands up and down Arizona's back, there were no words befitting of the moment. Callie was doing exactly what her girlfriend needed of her; she was there with her in this moment.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They had sat in the office until Arizona was comfortable to move on. A few drips of Visine later, the two women continued the tour. Pulling her girlfriend with her, the two women made their way up the stairs. Stopping just outside a door painted in soft sea foam green, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the previous occupant of this room was the blonde. Arizona turned to Callie before opening the door biting the inside of her cheek "all right, no judgment."

Stepping into the room dark eyes barely had time to survey the space before she was pressed against the wood of the door. Soft lips pressed into her own while slender fingers finding residence in dark tresses. The Latina wasn't sure who the owner of the moan was as it bounced around the room. She found herself grasping the blonde's hips, pulling the woman in as the kiss grew hungrier. Callie wasn't sure what brought this on, but her body was responding before her mind had the opportunity to catch up.

"Thank you" it was breathed out quickly before moving back in to reattach their lips. Swiping her tongue across, she sought permission before diving in. Stepping back, she led the brunette in dance steps that she hadn't practiced in far too long until she met the cushion of her former bed behind her.

Falling back unto the mattress, the brunette landed ungracefully on top of the brunette. Letting out a small laugh Callie leaned up on her elbows hovering above the blonde. Being pulled down, their lips crashed back together. Clouded by the fingers moving under her shirt, Callie momentarily forgot the rest of the family was downstairs. "Arizona…" The blonde started placing wet kisses down tan skin, biting and sucking a path to the valley of the brunette's breast. "Arizona-" this time it came out at a slightly higher pitch.

"Shhh.. you don't want anyone to hear us do you?" The Latina pulled back, stopping the blonde's movements.

Lust infused eyes squinted in the blonde's direction "how many women have you seduced while your family is downstairs?"

In one swift move, Arizona flipped them so that she was now on top of her girlfriend. Running her tongue over a soft ear, sex oozed from her whisper "do you really want me to answer that?" giggling softly she attempted to keep moving forward, she dipped her tongue inside the ready ear. Deft fingers slipped under the Latina shirt making a quick journey to the pink polka-dot bra she knew was there.

"We're not having sex while your mother is downstairs eating pie with my three year old." Her voice attempted to take a stance, but her body was screaming something altogether different, as kiss trailed down her neck until the blonde found a spot and latched on causing her back to arch off the bed.

"No, we can't if you keep getting louder Calliope." Reaching behind the Latina her bra clasp was easily undone. Right now Arizona's emotions seemed to have hopped a ride on the world's best rollercoaster. She knew it, and she was going with it.

Feeling the snap of her bra pulled her out of her daze she took hold of the blonde's hands she stopped the woman's movements "Tonight. My bed. You. Me. Naked. But not here, your mother is downstairs and it would make a bad impression for her to hear you screaming my name." Meeting slender lips, she placed a few pecks on hungry lips making sure the pecks didn't go any deeper. Sitting up, she reached behind to fix her bra giggling at the ped's surgeon as she laid flat on the bed next to her likely attempting to call her libido back in line.

Searching her surroundings the obvious influence of the peds surgeon could easily be spotted around the room. It wasn't the typical lived in space by a teen the space lacked a personal investment. Eyeing a picture of the blonde on the table next to the bed Callie picked it up. In the picture was the blonde with another female. The picture looked to be from about a decade ago, the other woman wasn't the girl next-door type of beautiful but more of the walkway model type. Vibrant red hair in a short cut danced above freckled pale skin not to be out done by the green eyes and perfect smile. The two women in the picture were obviously more than friends, marked by their embrace they were held in. Not wanting to sound like a jealous girlfriend, she sat the picture back down before picking up a case that also sat on the table "hmm, wonder what secrets thirteen year old Arizona held in here."

Reaching across, the blonde quickly swiped the diary from her girlfriend "let's not. Let's just say I was discovering my fascination with the female anatomy." Lowering her voice, she whispered to herself "I have to remember to burn this.." before she slipped it into her back pocket. Noticing chocolate eyes dance around the room taking in what she could learn about the blonde, Arizona wrapped her arms around the Latina from behind. "We moved here when I was fifteen, just before I left for Hopkins." Catching the furrowed brow of her confused girlfriend she continued on "I graduated in Italy, early. Then we moved back to the states so that Tim and I could go to university here. So, I didn't really live here. It's served more as a place for when I would come visit."

"Who is 'DLR'?"

"Daniel Lee Robbins, my father… this was his childhood bedroom" following Callie's eyes, she noticed the hash marks climbing up the doorpost. "My grandparents wanted the house to stay in the family."

The brunette felt a bit of sorrow for the blonde, moving around so much her girlfriend didn't have a previous place that was really home with memories except for the pictures that were littered around this room. When she was at Hopkins, that had been the longest that she'd been in one place for as long as she could remember. Callie didn't visit Miami often, but if she wanted to it only took a flight to be reacquainted with her childhood memories.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

On the floor Arizona sat with her back against the couch between the Latina's legs while steady fingers ran through blonde curls. "This little one is out."

Blue eyes looked up from the photo album in her lap across to her brother as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover the sleeping toddler in his lap. "She played herself right out."

Callie's eyes zoomed in at a sight in the photo album in the blonde's lap "Is that you? With.. with purple hair?"

"Oh my god, I thought I burned all of these pictures." Peeling the embarrassing picture from the page, it was pulled from her fingers before she could make any further movement. Bringing her hand to her face, the blonde face planted as the pink blush crawled up her skin.

"Bethany there encouraged her that she needed to live a little, so they skipped school and went to the mall. After hiding under a hat for three days and skipping one of her soccer games I found her in her room nursing an infected belly piercing and purple hair."

"Oh my god, that's where that scar just above your belly button came from?" the words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Looking up she caught the gaze of the greying blonde across from her. "Uh-"

Breaking out into a soft giggle she could see the slight panic jump into the Latina's features "I know my daughter very well Callie, she hasn't been a virgin since she was fifteen."

Now it was Arizona's turn to turn an awful shade of red "mom, I'm right here. Stop please."

The embarrassed blush peppered across soft porcelain features was a lot more amusing to the Latina. Moving back to the aforementioned picture "so, Bethany convinced you to get purple hair? Sounds like there's a good story there."

"Oh yes, one of the many mistakes from the Bethany era. Let's see, there was the failed belly button piercing, the purple hair, the almost tattoo, and we can't forget the broken-"

Before Jr. could continue, Arizona jumped in to cut him off "-yes purple hair, that I was forced to walk around with for nearly eight months as punishment as if the hospital stay from the infected piercing wasn't punishment enough. I learned my lesson. We should really get going, I'm sure Sofia would love to sleep in her bed. Plus I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Aww look at the sour puss." Daniel teased as Arizona moved from her spot on the floor. "Bethany had you wrapped around her pinky finger, you would have slapped a cop if she'd told you it would've made her happy."

"Pfft.. hardly."

"Don't start you two. This argument has been had more than enough times already, let it go."

Callie could see this wasn't just a petty argument between the siblings. Standing, she placed her hand just at the small of the blonde's back. "Can I keep this? The purple hair is pretty bad ass." Noticing a small smile spread across the blonde's face, she could feel her girlfriend melt back into her.

Barbara noticed how the Latina was able to quell the firecracker that was threatening from inside her daughter. "Make sure you take that container that I packed away for you, and some of that extra desert too. Callie I made sure to pack enough for both of you, so make sure my daughter shares. It's a miracle all of her teeth haven't fallen out with her sugar intake."

"I'll be sure to carry the food. I swear she keeps Skittles in business."

Turning in the Latina's embrace, Arizona pecked red painted lips. Lowering her voice to be heard by only her girlfriend's ears "you weren't complaining about my sweet tooth yesterday…"

"Hmmm, mean. You. Are. Mean."

"Nope, you weren't saying that either." Laughing at her girlfriend she turned to pick up the slumbering toddler from her brother. "Come on little miss, let's get you home to your bed."

Hearing the whispers to her daughter, Callie's heart constricted listening to the woman talking of going home. She knew that Arizona was speaking of Sofia's home, but now she wished 'home' referred to their home together, the three of them as a family. Seeing the awkward look on her girlfriend's face, Callie shook herself slightly brown eyes squinted focusing back in she realized she'd been asked a question. "Hmm?"

"Jr. said he will take your shift tomorrow if you want to swap. You can take his overnight on Thursday."

"Oh yeah, that would actually be great. But are you sure?"

Walking back from the kitchen Jr. passed off the containers of food to his boss "oh yeah, sure. You look like you could use the sleep, so don't worry about it."

"You are really doing him a favor Callie, he and Jess have date night on Thursday." Barbara stood to give the Latina a hug as the women prepared to leave. "Don't let him act like he's doing you a favor. The big game is on Thursday and a patient gave him floor seats."

Callie laughed at the way the man had been ousted by his mother "it's alright, I would love to have the day off tomorrow" the brunette pulled back from the embrace "thank you so much for allowing me to celebrate today with your family. We are definitely going to have to get together so that I can learn that recipe for your apple pie."

"It was my pleasure dear, and don't be a stranger. The backdoor is always unlocked, and family is always welcome. Don't let this one make you a stranger."

With Sofia in her arms, Arizona moved past the ortho surgeon to give her mother a hug. The elder woman wrapped her arms around the ped's surgeon "she's a good one Arizona, your father would have approved." Kissing her daughter's cheek, she wiped the lone tear that threatened to fall from clear blue eyes. "I'm so happy you two were here today."

"Me too momma, me too. And don't worry about whatever is going on with Tim he'll come talk to you." With one more kiss to her mother's cheek the two women made their way toward the door.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Jumping slightly at the loud clang in front of her, blue eyes lifted in search of the jolting noise. In front of her she was met with a similar face "I'm not talking to her for you."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Didn't have to, twin telepathy…" pushing back from her seat at the desk, Arizona gathered her tablet before placing her pen back in her pocket. "You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"It's like nothing even happened. She talks to me like we were never in a relationship. Like, she sat at lunch and asked me to run through a patient with her. But then I asked her if she wanted to go to the track with me for a ride, she just said no thank you." Following behind his sister the trauma surgeon was still baffled at the red head's behavior.

"She broke up with you Tim, and she's still being cordial. I don't think she wants to go out with you just a month later. She's still pretty hurt."

"We hadn't been dating that long Zo. I was going to introduce her to mom, it just wasn't the right time yet."

"She thought she might have been pregnant Tim. She could have been pregnant with your kid, but you weren't ready to introduce her to mom? That's pretty backwards."

"But she wasn't pregnant, it was appendicitis. And when I found out I came right here, sat at her bed the whole night. Callie didn't even tell me that anything was wrong."

Turning on her heel, her journey was halted. Pressing a finger into his chest Arizona squinted at her twin "don't you dare try to make your mess Calliope's fault. It wasn't for her to get in between you and April, and besides, she told April to call you."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Do you really want to be in a real adult relationship with April Kepner? You have to really think about that. Then talk to her. One of you can't take the relationship more seriously than the other if you're really in it."

"I know."

"You did know that she was a virgin right?" returning to her journey, Arizona pivoted back around. Ahead she spotted Teddy exiting the elevator heading in her direction. "Hey, have you been in to see him yet?"

"Not yet, had a trauma come in. I'm just getting up here." Looking up, the cardio surgeon acknowledged the other doctor in their presence. "Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Altman." Arizona looked between the two, there seemed to be something as their eyes met that wasn't missed on her. A few feet away her brother had been contemplating a second chance with the trauma resident, but now here he was with a possible spark between himself and Teddy?

Contemplating the interaction between the two in front of her for another second, she stood there. "Are you joining us on this case?"

"I went in with Zona when she found the mass. This morning when I checked in on him I noticed decreased breath sounds, added a contrast study to the staging c.t."

Arizona had her own relationship to focus on, and patients with more pressing matters right now so she decided to forget about the eye dance in front of her. "We really need to find out what's going on in his chest, I took a look at the scan and it could be a possible met."

"Oh hey, there you are. I was just about to page you." Three sets of eyes looked up to see the smaller frame of Dr. Bailey moving toward them.

Tim and Teddy were sure Bailey wasn't addressing them, they looked toward Arizona "I had Bailey to test for a link between the cancers. Two cancers by the age of thirteen is either bad luck or genetics." Turning to the general surgeon "did you find something?"

"Blake has Li-Fraumeni Syndrome"

"Li for what?"

"I've never even heard of it."

Passing out her findings in paper form to her colleagues, she went on to explain, "neither had I. It's and extremely rare genetic condition due to a mutation in the p53 gene that suppresses the ability to regulate cell growth. The poor kid can't fight off tumors."

"So, as soon as you cure one cancer, another one pops up."

"Yeah."

Tim shook his head at the findings every step taken was discouraging a positive outcome for Blake. "That's awesome."

Both Arizona and Time had the ability to connect to their patients she knew he was feeling this bad news just as much as she was. "How rare is this?"

"Only a few hundred families are reported in the literature-"

Beeping of monitors sounded around the group of doctors, Arizona scanned her surroundings. The alarm was coming from Blake's room the group took off barreling towards the emergency. "I couldn't wake him up when the machine started beeping."

"Ariel honey, I need you to go find your parent's" the boy's older sister stood off in the corner, tears rushing her eyes. On the bed lay her brother unconscious with blue lips and a pale shade having taken over him.

"I tried, but-"

Bailey made her way toward the scared girl "look, this is not your fault. We're going to help your brother O.K.? Go find your parents. Go. Now." The nurse rushed to the girl's side pulling her out of the room, as the doctors jumped into action.

"Zo, talk to me" Tim snapped on his gloves.

The nurses had quickly thrown the drapes across the young boy, leaving his chest exposed with a scalpel tray made readily available. "He's hypertensive and unresponsive, with absent breath sounds over his left chest."

"I'll needle for a tension pneumo." Teddy called out from the other side of the patient's bed.

Moving toward the head of the bed, Tim prepared for intubation. "Okay, we have to get him intubated."

"Shit!" Blood came shooting from the tube in the boy's chest. "Where the hell did all this blood come from?"

"His tumor could have ruptured. We've got to get him to an O.R."

Kicking the brakes out of place, the railings shot up. Grabbing on, the surgeons ran towards the O.R. skating through the escaped blood that now marred the linoleum floor.

Now the surgeons stood gowned in the O.R. moving inside the young boy "Anatomy's all messed up." Arizona's focus was so determined, Tim was sure she was talking to herself more than anyone else. "The tumor's stuck to everything in here."

"Let's try clamping the aorta. That may temporarily help curb the bleeding."

Steady hands pushed farther into the cavity "now I just have to find it." Releasing a huff, the peds surgeon was growing frustrated. But she knew right now wasn't the time for emotions. Right now, she was determined to find this bleed and save this boy's life.

He was just barely thirteen, even with the chemo that he'd been going through the past few weeks since his first surgery he'd stayed in decent spirits. The twins would take turns spending time with the young boy; he'd really grown on them. For his birthday, Arizona had given him the Dragonball Xenoverse game he'd been wanting since it came out. Blake had excelled at the game pretty quickly. It had grown increasingly difficult for Arizona to keep her winning streak against him.

Monitors beeped rapidly "V-Fib. Starting cardiac massage." Teddy had her hands on the boy's heart pumping with her hands.

Arizona reached across to the nurse for the paddles "charge the paddles to ten." The electricity hummed as the paddles were attached to the small heart in the boy's chest. The level of tension in the room grew ten-fold as each person willed Blake's heart to start contracting again. The beeping grew more frantic "Okay, charge to twenty. Clear." The electricity zapped the muscle as a steady beat reappeared on the monitor. "All right. We've got a rhythm."

Arizona breathed out a cautious sigh of relief "it's weak but it'll do."

"Okay, let's get in there and find this source."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Exiting the elevator Arizona slid across the stock linoleum of the hospital floor. Catching a glimpse of familiar dark locks cascading over the frosted fabric of a lab coat, her journey was terminated as the thought of her destination deceased. Regarding raven locks bouncing as silky lips fell open in laughter, the sound tickled cream ears upon entrance.

Sinking into the wall behind her, everything around ceased in existence. One lone 'objet d'art' refused to dwindle into the depths of nothingness. There, oblivious to the intimate appraisal Calliope Iphigenia Torres stood, head freely thrown back in laughter.

At the nurse's station filling in a patient chart, Callie stood amused by the comedic banter between Dr.'s Karev and Yang. Enthralled by the charade being played out by the two residents butterflies inaugurated flight deep inside the Latina. Sensitive to the discernment of eyes on her, the feeling of invisible arms ghosted around her shape.

Negotiating with her stance the ortho surgeon swayed in search of the eyes she knew were nearby. Attaching to the cerulean orbs surrounded by pale porcelain, dark eyes closed in necessity to catch the breaths that were in revolt against her. There pressed against the wall, beauty unmatched by the best stroke of Leonardo Di Vinci's brush.

Disconnected by space only senses warred to block out all surroundings, long forgotten the sterile ambiance of the hospital now lacked invigoration. Communication from the intensity carried the brunette's feet away from the desk. Etched across ivory features was a look that concerned the ortho surgeon.

"Come with me.." the gentle command transported the blonde behind a closed door. "Talk to me, what is it?" the gentle touch of bronze silky skin to her own shook her out of her trance.

"My patient, uh, he-uh… I lost a patient…" still wrapping her mind around the piercing flat sound of that final beep, one simple tear ran down the pale cheek. Before she could get her mouth to cooperate and continue, strong arms enveloped her frame providing all of the necessary support she needed. "He was just barely thirteen. Blake bled out into his chest tonight; Teddy said it looked like it tore into his aorta. We did everything we could. He died."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." Callie knew how deeply invested Arizona was in each of her patients. She worked many a miracle when she could. But sometimes, there was just nothing that she could do.

It was her learned ritual after a bad shift she would shower the stress from her joints. Then her feet would carry her to her Kawasaki Ninja. She was accustomed to freeing herself from the heartbreaks of life at ninety miles and hour as two wheels ate at the gravel beneath. But this time, this time was different. This time she wasn't on her bike. When she collapsed into the wall it had hit her. She was no longer falling, she had fallen, hard.

Pulling back, eyes connected deeper than a simple meeting. Moved beyond color, two souls were acquainted. "I love you." The whisper escaped svelte flushed lips before she could hold them hostage any longer.

Emotion flooded dark eyes her brain barely registering the words. "You do?"

"I do." Having released it, her confidence increased. No matter if the Latina was ready to reciprocate the declaration in words, it was out, and she meant it.

"I love you too."

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN: **Hope you guys liked it. This one was… difficult. But as always, thank you to everyone that has jumped on for this ride with me. It is truly awe inspiring whenever you all follow, favorite, or review.

**Question:** Tim &amp; April or Tim &amp; Teddy? I was wanting April and Tim together, but I also love Teddy as well. Let me know what you think please.

**Question #2:** Derek… dead or alive? I saw an article saying he's been a real diva on set, but not sure how valid that depiction really is.

**Spoiler: **"You know she's too good for you right? She will have her fun with you for a little while, and then she will finally open her eyes." Eyes squinted as her head cocked slightly to the side. The glare between the two women was…

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 17/?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters; all hail the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes for her creation that we happily take to the playground that is our notepads…

**XxxxxxxxxX**

It had been a two weeks since the two women uttered their first 'I love you' and things between them were growing increasingly better. They had begun having sleepovers at Callie's apartment. And some at Arizona's if date night was closer to her place, provided Sofia was having a sleep over of her own elsewhere.

"You don't have to go" a tan arm wrapped around the blonde's waist urging her to stay put in the bed. With the absence of clothing, the heat from their last round of late night or early morning sex could still be felt.

Turning on her side to face the brunette beside her, Arizona drunk in the sight of her girlfriend. A light sheen of sweat was present, accompanied by the after sex glow. Blue eyes appreciated the pure beauty of the woman next to her as her hand slowly drew invisible patterns across Callie's back "Sofia will be up in a few hours. She will wonder why I'm coming from the bedroom instead of the front door."

"Arizona, you can stay. If you come from the bedroom or the front door she won't really care, she will just be happy to see you." Unwrapping her arm from the blonde's waist, she brought her hand up to caress the soft skin caressing the soft skin at her cheek. "Besides you're tired, you've been working yourself crazy. And you don't really want to leave your girlfriend to freeze in a lonely bed in the middle of the night."

She really didn't want to leave, right now, right here wrapped up in the embrace of the Latina was unmatched by just about everything else in her life. Searching dark eyes she only found love and adoration "so you just want me to stay to keep you warm?"

"Well yeah."

Lightly pushing a tan shoulder a small laugh bubbled between the two women. "Hmm, and here I thought you didn't want to put your hot girlfriend out to fend for herself at-" looking past the brunette to the small clock on the stand beside the bed blue eyes bulged "-it's three a.m. Calliope."

Pushing the lithe body of the blonde down flat, Callie attached their lips in a soft sensual embrace. "It's three a.m. and you are staying." Bringing up the time and amount of hours Arizona had been awake was just a way to get her foot in the door. She was growing increasingly tired of sending the woman off at odd hours of the night or waking up to find the spot beside her empty of the blonde that had fallen asleep beside her. They weren't at the place of moving in together yet, but it was past time that Arizona started staying the night when they were together. "I want to fall asleep and wake up because you are snoring too loudly in my ear. We are together and we love each other. We will talk to Sofia about you staying the night if that will make you feel better. But, tonight you are going to keep your pretty ass right where it's at and I'm going to wake up in the morning and cook you breakfast."

Two hands were attached to the face above her as she read the expression of her girlfriend. Callie staying at her place was one thing, but Arizona staying at Callie's was very different with a toddler in the mix. Their relationship involved more than just the two surgeons, there was also this small innocent life that had to be cared for.

Any decision made in their relationship would affect the tiny brunette, and neither Arizona nor Callie took that lightly. Sofia may not have been too much more than the girlfriend of Sofia's mother, but she cared for the little girl more than she'd ever thought possible already. "I don't snore Callie."

Falling back onto the bed she laughed softly "oh, you so snore. And you talk in your sleep. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Who is Duke?"

"You lie. I do not snore or talk in my sleep."

"All right, if you say so. But next time, I'm definitely going to get a video on my phone and prove it to you." Rolling over, she swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up.

Sleepy blue eyes contorted in confusion "where are you going?" Just then a t-shirt was tossed in her direction.

"Want to answer when Sof is curious to why we're in bed naked?"

"Right… I need pants, someone destroyed my underwear." Callie had in fact destroyed the blonde's panties. She had barely made it inside the apartment before the brunette had her pinned to the door assaulting her with hungry kisses. Two strong hands had grabbed her butt lifting her as cream legs wrapped around the Latina's torso. Arizona greatly appreciated the dominating side of her girlfriend; it was hot. Barely five minutes after walking through the door her body constricted from first orgasm of the night, she'd had to bite down into tan skin at the nape of the brunette's neck to contain her scream, as Sofia was in her room asleep. Luckily the toddler slept as hard as her mother, it would have been a lot to explain why her mother had Arizona pinned to the door with her hand in the blonde's panties.

Pulling her night shorts up her long legs dark eyes didn't miss the darkening of blue eyes as they watched her movements. "You are insatiable, you haven't had enough yet?"

Watching as the brunette climbed back in the bed, soft pink lips spread into a smile. "Callie?"

"Hmm?" Pulling the duvet up she covered herself and Arizona.

"I love you." She breathed it out so softly it was just barely heard. A lump had formed in her throat as the other woman was climbing into bed. She felt so incredibly lucky to have Callie as her girlfriend. Just watching the woman simply put on a t-shirt and shorts was awe-inspiring.

Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, Callie pulled her in closer placing a kiss to waiting lips "I love you too." As the blonde lay on her chest the two women cuddled together. Taking in the scent of the blonde's citrus shampoo mixed with their sex smell was intoxicating. Feeling the calm even breaths of the woman on her chest along with the soft snore, Callie knew the blonde had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but to think how lucky she was to have this woman. She'd all but given up on ever finding true love, but here she was. They were still in the early stages of their relationship but somehow their connection already felt that much stronger than any of her relationships she'd been in to date. With a smile on her face she let the soft snores beneath her lull her to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Sofia took to Arizona staying the night fairly easily. When she'd seen the blonde stalking from her mother's room wiping the sleep from her eyes she only wondered if she would be sleeping in her room next time. After a simple explanation that girlfriends sometimes have sleepovers and stay in the same bed Sofia dragged the blonde into her room to have a tea party. A week later and Arizona had stayed just about every night at Callie's.

Now the two women danced around each other as they prepared breakfast. "I have a meeting at the hotel before my shift." Setting out the plates, dark eyes took in the blonde's appearance as she scrambled the eggs. Arizona didn't make any fuss over times Callie would have a meeting with Sierra, but the apprehension was noticeable.

She didn't want to make an issue about her girlfriend getting together with her ex. It was a business meeting after all. It wasn't like they were getting together to just hang out on a personal level. But Arizona had seen the predatory glint in Sierra's gaze toward her girlfriend more than once and she didn't trust the woman in the least. Her head fell to the side just a fraction contemplating her next words.

Moving closer to the blonde, Callie could see the slight increase of tension in the woman's form. "Arizona.." leaning against the counter she awaited a response.

Biting the inside of her lip she inhaled before slowly exhaling through her nose. She and Callie were stable, they were good and she had no reason to raise any issue. "Will you have time to grab lunch before your shift? I have some charts that I need to finish so I'll be in early."

"Arizona, you can talk to me." Callie understood if she and Arizona were in the other's place she wouldn't like the idea of her girlfriend spending any time with her ex. Arizona was being noble, but she needed to feel comfortable to voice her thoughts in order to avoid any distrust or miscommunication. "I know you don't like her or that I will be in the same room as her, you don't hide it very well. You trust me don't you?"

A hand reached through her arms turning off the burner before she was pulled into an embrace from behind. "Of course I trust you Calliope. It's Sierra that I don't trust." The mere mention of her name from her lips seemed to weigh down her tongue. "She always looks at you like she's undressing you. I know you only have to go because of this conference is coming soon, but-"

Pressing a finger to soft lips the Latina couldn't help but smile at the cute pout her girlfriend was aiming at her right now. "I want to make sure the insurance adjusters have us completely covered and we aren't taking on too much with this conference. A few quick signatures and I'm out of there." Moving her head to capture blue eyes with her own their eyes locked. "Besides, you are the only person I want undressing me. Speaking of, you are going to owe me a shopping trip soon. That was the fourth blouse you popped the buttons on lady."

Scrunching her face, Arizona attempted to stifle the laugh that was attempting to escape. "I can't be held responsible for you being so hot."

"I'm going to have to invest in security if you insist on attacking me every time I walk in the lounge." The smaller woman laughed in her arms at the picture of their heated make out session yesterday "Bailey wouldn't talk to me the whole day, you scared her."

"She's a doctor Calliope, she should be pretty used to seeing a woman's anatomy" She held a smug grin at the memory as she shrugged at the stunned look of the woman in front of her.

"No shirt. No bra. That was me pressed against the wall when Bailey walked in."

"Its not like she really saw anything, I was standing in front of you-" before she could finish her sentence a pager sounded from the counter top. Callie wasn't on call so they knew it had to be the blonde being paged. As she moved to check the device for the fate of her morning Callie pulled out a Tupperware container setting the blonde up to eat on the go. "Incoming trauma-" Pulling out her phone she quickly called in to confirm the page. "-Robbins. Dr. Arizona Robbins" waiting for direction she turned back to her girlfriend. "I'll be there in five minutes, have the O.R. ready, we're going to be moving fast!"

Admiring the take-charge demeanor of her girlfriend Callie bit into her bottom lip, her initial instinct was to pull the blonde back into her bedroom to have her way with the woman. Catching the questioning gaze from blue eyes she shook it off remembering there was likely a kid's life hanging in the balance. Holding out a pair of yoga pants to replace the revealing shorts Arizona had slipped into this morning. "Put these on."

Arizona quickly pulled the offered pants up soft cream legs, nearly tripping face first in her haste. Standing she stepped into her shoes as she moved toward the door "car accident, the chopper is fifteen minutes out."

"Wait…" Callie picked up the container of food carrying it over to the blonde "…that gives you at least five minutes to eat on your way over, and here, drink this orange juice." The brunette knew once Arizona stepped foot inside the hospital she would be one hundred percent consumed with her patient, which sometimes pushed her to lose track of her need to eat.

Arizona enjoyed the nurturing from her girlfriend. Passing the glass over she pulled the Latina in for a quick kiss "I love you Calliope" another quick kiss "look for me when you get in." With that Arizona was out the door.

**XxxxxxxxX**

"All right, I think that's all we needed to get through." The lawyer pushed the last folder into his briefcase before securing the latch in place.

"Thank you Don for everything, Aria said to tell you to be sure to take your wife on vacation you guys deserve a break." Leaning in, the brunette fell into the man's embrace. Don was their longstanding business lawyer that handled all of their affairs. From the time Torres Industries had been turned over to the sister he'd walked with them every step of the way carrying out their father's wishes. The older man was very dear to the two girls; he was more like a grandfather to the two women. "How are Luis and Lana?"

"We're waiting to hear back about his LSAT scores so he's nervous about that. I swear that boy is going to have an aneurysm. Lana, Lana is wedding planning… speaking of, you all are going to make it down for the wedding I hope?"

Sierra had been on the other side of the table finishing up with the insurance adjuster, tuning into the question she joined the conversation. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it. It's a week before the big conference; I'm going to have a lot of loose ends to tie up to make sure we're ready. But my parents will be there; they ran into Lana and Ken at the club a few weeks ago. They haven't stopped singing his praises yet, said Lana looks really happy."

"She's going to miss you, but you are sure to have your hands full here." The elder Latina pulled on his jacket. "Callie?"

"We'll be there. I have the week off. I haven't been home in a while, it'll be a nice vacation."

"And you're going to bring this girl of yours that you've been hiding I hope?" moving his head to meet the ortho surgeon's gaze he offered a knowing smile. "..Aria." Don offered the answer to the question brewing behind telling eyes. "You can't hide her forever, Arizona right?"

Dark eyes squinted as the corners of her mouth were pulled into a smile. When thinking about the blonde, her blonde, the brunette couldn't help the sparkle in her eye. "Arizona, yes." She had been thinking about taking the blonde back home with her since she'd gotten the invitation in the mail. Callie just hadn't gotten around to actually asking the question.

"All right it's settled, you'll bring her and we will all go out to dinner." Looking down to his watch he took note of the time "I have to get going if I'm going to make my flight. Chief resident at Hopkins, that's no easy feat. I'll situate the reservations." Callie was struck still as the elder man turned and left.

Letting an amused laugh out at the ortho surgeon, Sierra stepped around the table "did you really think he wouldn't check up on 'Goldilocks'? He did a background on me and we were only fifteen."

"We were caught skinny dipping-"

"Don't make it sound so bad, I remember we were doing a lot more than swimming." Extending her arm, she slowly ran a hand down the Latina's arm. Eyes met with a gentle smile being offered to her former lover. "If someone would have been a little more quiet we would have never been caught."

The hand still on her arm meant to feel like a tender embrace felt more like a lead weight "I better get out of here, I told Arizona I would meet her for lunch." Dark eyes caught the quick grimace that washed over the other woman's face as she stepped away. "So it looks like we're all set, this is going to be good. Aria said you have things running better than ever around here, thank you for that." Gathering her jacket and umbrella she caught the gaze of her ex again "what is it Sierra?"

The two women had known each other pretty much their entire lives; Callie could read the disdain a mile away. "What are you trying to prove to yourself with her? She can't possibly get you like I do Callie-" Moving in closer to the Latina, a tan finger curled under Callie's chin pulling her face in closer.

Putting her hand up to halt her ex's words and movements Callie's first instinct was to give the woman a piece of her mind. Deciding the woman wasn't worth it, she grit her teeth "We're not doing this, I'm not explaining my relationship to you." The icy tone in her voice easily decreased the room temperature more than a few degrees. Pulling her bag over her shoulder Callie made her way to the door. She stopped just before pushing the door open. "You seem to have a firm grasp of things here, Aria can handle any further meetings."

The Latina was a little thrown by her ex love and now current employee. They hadn't really been in close contact on a regular basis, but they'd had a few lunches and meetings prior to today and Sierra had actually been pleasant company. Today her forward flirting and caresses had inflamed the Latina.

Shoulders slumped while she watched her ex lover exit the conference room. Turning back to the files left on the table she noticed an extra iPad still there. In her hasty exit Callie had forgotten to pack away her iPad, leaving it behind. A devious smile spread across the woman's features as a new thought formed. 'I should really get this back to her.'

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Turning the corner to the daycare there was a familiar figure standing in front of the window. This was the first the blonde had seen of the Latina since her shift had started a few hours earlier. She'd expected to have lunch with her girlfriend, but had found that the ortho had been pulled into surgery as soon as she'd walked through the doors.

Walking closer to the woman she could see her stature seemed slightly deflated. "Hey you." Stepping next to the brunette the two women stood side by side.

"Hey yourself" a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth at the sight of the blonde. Turning to take in the woman beside her she could tell she must've had a busy day. Wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's shoulder she pulled the blonde into herself. "How was your shift?"

"Stark is an ass.." blowing out an exhausted breath blonde curls fell as she laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "The kid I was paged for was some congressman's son. I had about twenty sutures left over when the Grinch came in and informed the O.R. that I was out of my depth. He took over my case and I've been given intern scut." Bringing her hand up she pressed into her temple at the headache she'd been battling the last few hours. "I haven't actually run labs since I've been here, I didn't even know where the lab was until today."

"I'm pretty sure you have interns for that." Initially amused, brown eyes caught the flash of what looked to be anger relay over the shorter woman. Without needing to ask, it was clear she'd been tasked with jobs that were menial to her title without any assistance. Turning to stand in front of the blonde Callie rubbed up and down her arms. "Hey look at me." After a beat the blonde had yet to bring her head back up. "I could stand here and wait, or I will be forced to tickle you until I see that beautiful smile I've been wanting to see since this morning." Blue eyes snapped up as a playful smile made an attempt at breaking loose. "He's putting you through your paces because he feels inferior to you. I mean look at you, the smile, the dimples, the way you connect with the patient and their parent. All of the kids wish you were their doctor, and even all of the nurses like you. He's just trying to piss on his fire hydrant. You have the next two days off, when you come back in you will be refreshed and everything will be better."

Leaning her forehead against the tan chin of the brunette, Arizona visibly exhaled the stress of her day. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I like bragging about my hot girlfriend." Rubbing up and down the smaller woman's back she could feel the tension ease.

Popping her head up slightly Arizona remembered she'd not asked how the meeting had gone this morning. From the way Callie had been slumped against the wall previous to her walking up she knew something was up with her day as well. "How did your meeting go this morning? Get everything squared away?"

A small growl escaped red painted lips before the brunette had even known to try to contain it. Pulling her girlfriend back in, she hoped she hadn't caught the small slip. "The contracts are all taken care of, and everything with the insurance is good too. Aria or our lawyer will take any further meetings if they come up, but for now everything is taken care of. This is going to be really good for the Archfield and the city to be hosting one of the biggest cardiothoracic conferences in the U.S."

Callie was rambling… Callie didn't ramble unless something was up. "So things with Sierra are working our pretty well then?" Blue eyes caught the way the emotional one's of her girlfriend as a flash of something, annoyance maybe was quickly relevant; maybe their conversation from this morning was still bothering her. "I'm sorry if I came off all jealous and possessive this morning. You say she can be trusted then all right."

"I actually kind of like jealous, possessive you. It's kind of hot. Besides, you are the only one that I want looking at me like they've seen me naked. It's actually really cute. Your eyes do this little dance and start to go wide just a little. Then you take your bottom lip in between your teeth" as if to accent her words, she ran a finger over the blonde's bottom lip that was indeed between perfect teeth. "And as if you're trying not to get turned on your breathing becomes controlled. You collarbone tells on you every time." Callie was an ortho surgeon; of course bones were her thing. Tilting her head to the side she started again as dark eyes squinted "actually now that I think about it, you are a total perv."

The brunette had tried to play her thought as serious, but under the scrutiny of blue eyes she broke. A radiant smile played across tan features making her even more beautiful. Slapping her girlfriend's shoulder, Arizona laughed as Callie shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I can't help that you are so hot. It does things to me." As she husked out the last part, blue eyes noticed the desired affect it had on the Latina. Before anything else could be said Arizona locked their lips together. It started off soft at first until a tongue slipped out. Before it could go any further, the blonde pulled back. "Maybe we should keep this G-rated in front of the little people."

Blonde curls bounced as Arizona pointed her head to the daycare. "And just as things were getting good."

"Up here to check on Sof?"

"Yeah, by the time I pick her up she'll be out for the night." Callie hated when she had to work the evening shift. She loved her and Sofia's bedtime ritual, simply laying in bed reading a book cuddled together. There were times when life just seemed too much, but laying in bed with her daughter laughing at a silly book life made sense in those moments. "What brought you up here?"

"I needed some good in my day. I was going to get my get my bike and go ride for a while, but for some reason I ended up here." Biting the inside of her cheek she suddenly realized it might come off a little stalker-ish to just show up at the daycare to watch her girlfriend's daughter to make her feel better.

Callie sensed to small panic brewing in the blonde "yeah, I get it. Watching Sof has saved me from strangling more than a few people around here. What do you have planned for tonight? If you want you and Sof can go back to my place, maybe have one of your dance parties and sleepover…"

Blue eyes suddenly became lighter. She didn't even know she was in need of spending time with the toddler until it was mentioned. "I told momma I would come by and have dinner with her, but Sof can come with me if that's all right with you?"

"Yeah sure, and Sof will love it. Getting to escape daycare with you, she might think it's her birthday." Intertwining their fingers, Callie led Arizona into the daycare behind her. "You should just take my car so you don't have to worry about putting her seat in your car."

Sofia had jumped up and down in excitement when the couple had asked how she felt about spending her evening at the Robbins' home with Arizona and her mom. Scooping up the toddler the two women made their way to the attending's lounge so Arizona could change out of her scrubs. During their journey Sofia opted to ride on the blonde's back. Callie was stunned still when Arizona was floating down the hall as the blonde had started skating across the linoleum.

For a moment Callie couldn't recall if they were inside a hospital where the two of them worked or at the park. Sofia seemed to be having the time of her life, while Callie suddenly had a fear of her daughter ending up with a broken bone. "Arizona… can we maybe just walk…"

Sofia was cheering her ride on as calls of "faster Zona.." spilled out between the toddler's giggles. She had her arms thrown in the air as if riding a rollercoaster at one point.

Rolling around in a circle, blue eyes noticed her girlfriend still a few paces behind. Making a figure eight while the two waited for the older Latina to catch up. Moving into another turn the ding of the elevator rang out. After a short ride down, the trio made it to the lounge where the blonde quickly changed. "I'm going to have to go home and get some clothes."

"All right I know you feel like the speed limit is more of a suggestion, but be safe please. I'm entrusting you with my kid and my car…" picking up her daughter she gave the toddler a raspberry on her cheek as she tickled her. "Be good for Zona okay? Love you mija, I'll be home when you wake up in the morning."

Sofia latched back unto the blonde's back as Arizona placed a quick peck to waiting lips "I will text you when we get to the house. And heads up, you're on my list of things to do tonight…" as she husked out the last part, she could visibly see her girlfriend swallow. "Love you." She giggled as she landed another quick kiss to a tan cheek.

Just as the blonde attempted to skate away a tan hand wrapped around an ivory wrist stilling the blonde's forward motion. She couldn't let the woman win that easily. "Have I told you how much I love every bone in your body?... especially mine." For the last bit of that Callie had moved in closer to the blonde's ear opposite her daughter, allowing her the opportunity to peak her tongue out and trace it down the soft ear.

Porcelain features flushed a fresh shade of pink, but she was determined to not let the Latina get away with winning another round. Pulling on a serious face, blue eyes squinted as her head slid to the side just slightly "smile if you want to sleep with me."

Between being caught by the blonde's response and the smug demeanor she'd taken on, Callie couldn't hold back her smile. But before she could come back with a rebuttal Sofia reminded the women of her presence "I have bones mami, do you loves my bones too?" The excitement as she attempted to keep up with the women left her mother speechless, as it was now her turn to change color just a shade. Brown eyes went wide in fright as the words from the toddler registered.

Rescuing the mother that was looking more like a stunned fish with her mouth opening but unable to form words, Arizona spoke up with amusement laced in her voice. "Of course your mommy loves your bones, she made them from scratch just for you." With one finger under the ortho surgeon's chin she closed the woman's mouth. "I won." With a small laugh she pecked red lips one more time before turning back for the door. "Love you!"

**XxxxxxxxX**

Downstairs Sofia was still attached to Arizona's back as they skated out of the elevator. Looking up she noticed a familiar figure at the information desk. Just thirty feet away from her stood Sierra. Where most people around were clad in their rank worthy scrubs or looked to be a patient, this woman stood out. All she needed was a properly placed fan and one would think she was preparing to strut down a runway in Milan.

Callie hadn't told her that the woman would be coming by the hospital. She could easily play the jealous girlfriend and be annoyed by the woman's presence. But she'd just told Callie that she would really try, as the woman wasn't making any play for the Latina. They were in business together, and they were friends…right?

Her brain told her to just head out the door ten feet in front of her, but her feet had started in the other direction. Maybe her feet knew something her brain didn't. The least she should do was speak right? Maybe Arizona could help point her in the direction of Callie. Stepping up to the woman, she'd seemed to barely notice the blonde step into her line of view. "Sierra, hi!" extending her only free hand she offered a small wave along with an excited smile "were you looking for Calliope?"

Looking down at the shorter woman, Sierra attempted to hide her disdain by covering it with an equally beaming smile. But Arizona was no fool she'd caught the look and noted the forced smile being aimed at her. "I was. I know she's working late so I thought I'd see if she could take a break for dinner maybe." She'd finally noticed the toddler attached to the blonde's back "hey Sofia, aren't you look awfully adorable today. You look so much like your mami."

Sofia offered a nonchalant 'hi' as she buried her face in blonde curls, laying her head down on Arizona's shoulder. "Zona, we go now?"

"Yeah Sof, we're almost out of here. Let me help your mommy's friend first and then we're out of here. Maybe we can swing in the backyard if the sun doesn't run away from us too quickly." Tuning into the toddler hugging into her did little to quench the fire that was starting within her. Who did this woman think she was just showing up here to surprise her girlfriend for dinner? The secretary looked on from behind the desk as she was preparing to page the Latina. "It's okay Emily I can help Sierra." Turning back to the woman next to her "Calliope was just on her way into surgery when I just left her. She was being paged for assistance on a hip disarticulation, she's going to be in there for at least four hours barring any complications." Arizona was just making stuff up, which the secretary knew as she'd just checked to see of the ortho surgeon had been in surgery, which she wasn't. Arizona didn't even know how long a hip disarticulation took, but four hours was a safe number. Hopefully it would deter the woman from the dinner plans she'd thought she was making.

"I was hoping to celebrate the meeting this morning. I'll just send her a text maybe by some miracle she'll be free sooner than that. But.." reaching into her bag that was thrown over her shoulder she found what she was looking for "..I was also wanting to return this to her. She left it at my place-at the hotel after the meeting." She'd hoped the blonde had caught her fake slip. The squinting of blue eyes as her jaw became defined from the gritting of her teeth told Sierra she'd indeed caught the mention of 'her place'. "I guess I'm going to have to find another date for the night. Well I guess I should just leave this with you then, I'm sure if she trusts you with her kid she won't mind me passing her iPad over to you."

"You're place.. I thought the meeting was at the Archfield?" Arizona trusted her girlfriend, but why wouldn't she tell her the meeting was at her ex's place? She wasn't sure how she felt thinking about Callie with Sierra at the woman's place. The blonde didn't want to give Sierra any space in their relationship, but just a little bit she was uncertain about what was going on. There was clearly something by the brunette's demeanor earlier, and what was going on that Callie forgot to pick up her iPad?

Sierra noticed the uncertainty dance across blue eyes and had the blonde right where she wanted her. "It was good having a chance to catch up. I almost forgot how much fun we used to have." Passing over the iPad a small laugh played at the perfectly primped features. Moving in closer to the blonde Sierra made sure to hold contact "you know she's too good for you right? She will have her fun with you for a little while, and then she will finally open her eyes." Eyes squinted as her head cocked slightly to the side. The glare between the two women was only broken as Sofia again hugged into the blonde that much tighter.

The toddler seemed to sense the standoff between the two women. Arizona knew Sofia could feel the uneasiness in the situation. As she stood contemplating her next move she envisioned for a moment slapping the smirk clean off the other woman's face. But she had Sofia with her right now, and really Sierra wasn't her problem to deal with. "And I was so sure you weren't going to make the fact that I got the girl any fun." Regaining her composure an amused giggle came out "all right Sof let's get out of here, tell mommy's old friend bye." Not lifting her head, the toddler offered a small wave as the blonde turned on her heel in the direction of the outside.

She was floating a bit thanks to the stunned look on the other woman's face, but she definitely needed to talk to her girlfriend. Where Sierra had gone wrong was her attempt to ruffle the blonde's feathers in front of the toddler. No matter what would have fallen from the woman's mouth, Arizona was determined the care of Sofia was her first priority.

When Arizona had turned and skated away Sierra's façade dropped as the blonde's words affected her. She was right she did get the girl. And now the blonde knew her hand. So she second guessed herself and wondered if she'd played her hand too early maybe. The smirk from the secretary further infuriated the brunette "don't you have a job that you're supposed to be doing?" With that she turned on her heel leaving as she attempted to rebuild her pride.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Callie sat in the gallery looking over a few patient charts, but she wasn't really focused on the information in front of her. "Do you think it's too soon to take Arizona home?" She was barely aware that she was actually voicing the thought that was running through her mind.

Dark eyes looked up confused when her friend's voice had finally broken the silence. "The way you two are always touching, I assumed you took her home every night. Didn't she just have a sleepover with the munchkin a few weeks ago?"

"Home Cristina, to Miami. Is it too soon to take her home to Miami?"

"You are attempting to talk girl, with me, Cristina Yang." A full belly laugh erupted from the cardio surgeon.

Before Callie could retort the door to the gallery opened revealing Mark as he entered the small space. "Trouble in Paradise?" taking a seat on the other side of his best friend he pointed to the stack of paperwork in her lap. "Don't you have an office for this?"

"If I try to do it in my office I don't get anywhere. I seem to have been stuck with the most incompetent staff. If they see me I get bombarded with questions that should have been learned in the first semester of med school." Signing off on her current page Callie's head popped up as she thought about his words "trouble in Paradise?"

"Saw Blondie downstairs talking to Sierra… whatever it was, it didn't look like they were comparing recipe's." Now the plastic surgeon had the full attention of the room. Luckily it was only the three of them in the room, as she hated the way gossip spread through the hospital.

Gathering her files every alarm in the Latina went off as she stood from her seat. "Finally something worth watching, come on Cal I want to see Roller-girl turn all biker chick. Cristina was already in the doorway as Callie muttered to herself.

"I am going to strangle her I swear."

"Where are you going? This was like an hour ago, I thought you knew." Looking down into the O.R. below Mark took note of Teddy performing what looked to be a double bypass. "If Teddy is down there, Yang why are you up here?"

Cristina sulked back to her seat "I'm being punished for being honest. I don't want to talk about it."

Callie dropped the papers back down into the seat as she pulled out her phone. Going back through her texts between herself and Arizona she thought maybe she'd missed something. Scrolling up and then back down the conversation was just letting her know they'd gotten to her mom's safely, Jess had dropped by, and she would be getting some apple pie sent to her courtesy of the elder blonde. If Sierra had come by the hospital and talked to Arizona she would have said something. "You're an ass Mark. Why are you lying?"

Now it was his turn to be confused "lying? Ask the secretary down at the desk, the red head with the boobs, she was there." He was offended that he was being accused of lying he'd merely assumed she'd known and that's why she was hiding out in a cardio surgery. Then it hit him "she didn't tell you…" turning to face the brunette now he was even more intrigued. "Spill!"

Callie caught them up to Sierra moving to Seattle and through their encounter this morning. But she didn't understand what her ex had come to the hospital for, or why Arizona hadn't talked to her about their run in. She hoped maybe it was just a coincidence and nothing happened, maybe it was just a simple hi-bye in passing.

"Sierra handed her over your iPad and said something to Robbins. Whatever she said Blondie didn't like it, I thought she was going to slap her. Robbins said something back and left. If she didn't have Sof I'm pretty sure you would be fixing a hand or a nose, it looked pretty heated whatever it was."

"Maybe Roller girl is smart, she wanted to save her hands." Cristina shrugged as Callie was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" picking up her phone she sent off a quick text to her girlfriend.

**What happened with Sierra? -xoxo Cal**

Playing with her phone between her hands she waited for a response. "You didn't know I was in here, why are you coming to watch a cardio surgery?" looking down into the O.R. a quick scan of the occupants answered her question.

"On-call rooms are full, I was looking for somewhere to lay down." It was a lame answer and he knew it, but there were too many ears around for him to answer honestly.

Before she could give him any grief the brunette's phone vibrated alerting her to a new message. A quick peek at the screen, the message was from her girlfriend.

**She was hoping to have dinner with you.. -Z**

**I have your iPad… you left it at her place after you were done catching up… We're eating; I'll see you back at your place when you get off. -Z**

Two messages came in back to back. Dark eyes scanned the messages twice, confused. 'Dinner… Her place… Catching up?' What was Arizona talking about… checking the time she had four hours left until her shift was over.

She wanted to call Arizona right now before she had any opportunity to stew over whatever Sierra had planted in her head, but just as she pressed talk her pager sounded. "Shit, incoming trauma."

**XxxxxxxX**

**AN: **Hope you guys liked it. As always, thank you to everyone that has jumped on for this ride with me. It is truly awe inspiring whenever you all follow, favorite, or review.

**Grey's: **Only two things to say there… omg, and hmmm… Looking forward to the next two ep's but in a peaking through squinted eyes because I'm scared of what else is going to come kind of way…

**Spoiler: **Sierra has planted seeds… how will Arizona deal with it. Will she even want to go to Miami with Callie now?

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 18/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

****Because in less than 24hrs nobody knows where we might end up after the GA finally, here is a multi-chapter arch coming at you****

**Part 1**

**XxxxxxxxX**

_**Stopped by hoping to surprise you with dinner, maybe another night. I'm so hap-**_

_**New Message from Sierra**_

_**Missed FaceTime call: Sierra**_

Arizona had been sitting on the couch waiting for Callie to get home after her shift. She'd gotten a text letting her know her girlfriend would be late as her surgery seemed to be popping up with one complication after another. Not long after Arizona heard the sound of a different alert sounding out, an unfamiliar alert. It wasn't hers but it was sounding from her bag.

Searching, she pulled out Callie's iPad where the chime was calling out. Opening the cover the chime ended before a notification of a missed call popped up unto the screen. The call coming in at- blue eyes scanned the screen noting the time at 12:45am. She huffed out an annoyed breath of air at the name that appeared. Running a hand through blonde locks, she sat down closing the screen until an additional alert sounded bringing the device back to life. Eyeing the screen only part of the message was available for viewing without Callie's password allowing entrance.

Tapping her fingers in thought Arizona was trying really hard not to jump to conclusions. Just then there was another 'ding' that sounded through the air. Looking down at the screen there was another message.

**Thinking of making actual use of my assistant so I can make the trip with you-**

**2 New Messages' from Sierra**

Closing the screen with a little more force Arizona tossed the iPad across to the other side of the couch. Picking up the television remote the blonde thought about turning on the television to occupy her mind. On one hand she thought about typing in the four-digit code to check the messages, but then she really wasn't that woman. Or she'd never been that woman before that day. She still wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that she'd decided to pick up the grocery list on her lunch break.

She was trying to not allow the failure of her past relationship weigh on her current relationship. She opted out of watching television; she'd had it on mute anyhow to keep from waking Sofia. Picking up her bag again she fished around the bottom until her fingers found what they'd been in search of. Pulling the pack out, slender fingers fished around again pulling out the small plastic lighter. Bouncing the pack of cigarettes on her lap she contemplated stepping out on the balcony for just a few puffs. She sat there fighting emotions in a battle she'd once told herself she would never fight again.

During her inner battle the blonde didn't realize another thirty minutes had passed. A key jiggled in the door alerting Arizona to the brunette finally making it home. The door open breaking the blonde's attention from the hole she'd been chewing on the inside of her lip.

"You're still awake." Dark eyes had taken in the sight of her girlfriend sitting on the couch. Her jacket on and her bag next to her, the blonde looked ready to bolt. The blonde seemed to still be in a bit of a daze, not making any eye contact. "You still smoke?" Callie caught sight of the pack of cigarettes and lighter being held.

"I used to live with my ex when I still lived in Baltimore. She was- I was consumed by her." She was speaking almost as if reading a diary entry. Callie wasn't sure what was happening or where it was going but the lack of eye contact and continued dazed look let her know she should just listen. "For a long time I really thought we were in love. We'd done the whole meet the parent's thing, lived together, and spent every waking second together that we could. I thought we were in love…" tilting her head slightly blue eyes squinted as if the memory was playing out right in front of her. "She'd been back home for three days. I thought it'd be nice to surprise her with a homemade dinner. Figured I could pick up the groceries on my break and drop them by them back at home."

Ivory fingers covered her mouth in contemplation as her brow furrowed. "You would think if your girlfriend is going to cheat on you they would maybe lock the door." A disbelieving laugh spilled out as blonde tresses bounced as the woman laughed despite herself. "They were in such a rush to rip each other's clothes off they didn't even think to lock the door."

Shaking off the laugh she pushed forward on the couch "they'd apparently been at it so long that they were worn out. There they were in bed wrapped up in each other asleep, my girlfriend and her ex boyfriend. They looked so peaceful like they didn't have a care in the world. And there I was in the doorway as if I was some kind of intruder in their life in our apartment…." Looking up for the first time she connected to the emotional chocolate eyes that already held the very beat of her heart.

"That morning we were in bed, she looked me right in my eyes and told me that she loved me. She was fucking him for months but there she was telling me that she loved me." Callie wanted so badly to go wrap her arms around the blonde, but she could tell this was the first time she'd allowed herself to let this out. So she sat softly on the coffee table in front of her offering a silent support. "I am so in love with you Calliope, we haven't even been together six months and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." Tears started to form behind her lids, threatening to spill over. "I had all of these walls up, I promised myself that I would never allow myself to be in a place where I could be hurt like that again. Before you, I had all of these walls and then one look from you and they started crashing down with no effort at all."

The brunette couldn't hold back any longer, moving the small distance she pulled the blonde into her "I'm in love with you too, unbelievably, out of my mind in love with you Arizona."

Extracting herself from the embrace Arizona turned towards Callie blue eyes looked up through long lashes. Reaching around the ortho surgeon to the other side of the couch Arizona picked up the unforgotten iPad. Opening the cover the blonde then placed the device in Callie's lap. "She knew I had it… She sent the messages so I'd see them. Callie I-"

A tan hand rose, halting further words from the blonde. Dark eyes scanned the screen as she quickly punched in the four-digit password. Squinting at the messages staring back at her Callie merely scoffed at the audacity of her former lover. Inhaling slowly the brunette bit the inside of her lip in contemplation. Gritting her teeth her vision very quickly only saw red "Ella es un niño tan, un niño estúpido. Te juro que voy a tirar a esa perra a cabo en el culo." Her anger rarely chose to emerge in English. [She is such a child, a stupid little child. I swear I am going to throw that bitch out on her ass.] "Esta perra es delirante, maldita la Archfield, no estoy frente a esta mierda-"[This bitch is delusional, damn the Archfield, I'm not dealing with this shit-]

Blue eyes looked on as her girlfriend jumped up from her seat after discarding the iPad back to the other end of the couch. It was clear that Callie was angry, the whole ranting in Spanish and pacing back and forth that kind of went without saying. Surprising even herself Arizona couldn't help but to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her. Upset Callie was actually turning her on. She was so sure once the Latina returned home she was going to make her escape as quickly as possible. But here she was, eyes skating back and forth taking in the frantic gesturing's of her girlfriend, wanting to rip her clothes off.

Blue eyes squinted… First this had to be resolved, because sex was easy, and amazing.. Fantastic really, explosive even.. and now her mouth was salivating at the thought, but she wasn't setting out to use sex as a Band-Aid. "Calliope, sweetie…" the Latina seemed to be unfazed by her name being called. After trying and failing a few more times Arizona thought it best to try a different approach. Uncrossing her legs, she stood deliberating when to jump in front of the fuming woman. In a different setting she could have easily been mistaken for preparing to jump between a set of double-dutch ropes.

Callie barely noticed the amused blonde standing in front of her until cool soft ivory hands were placed on either cheek. Dark eyes dilated at the merriment dancing in the pools of blue in front of her. "Arizona.. this is not funny."

"But a little bit, it is… the whole fiery Latina really is hot… hmm, really hot. But the only name I prefer you to be calling out is mine. And if you keep going like this Sofia is going to wake up, and all of my hard work getting her to bed will have been for naught."

The brunette squinted at the woman in front of her again. It was amazing how the blonde could bring her down. Offering a barely there smile, tan hands pulled on the ones caressing her cheeks. Taking hold of one hand she picked up the iPad with the other and led the peds surgeon into her bedroom. Closing the door, she motioned for Arizona to sit on the bed. Opening the iPad Callie swiped across the screen "still funny?" she passed the device over to her girlfriend. Noting the way blue eyes nearly bulged as she took in the sight "not so funny anymore is it?"

"That bitch.."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd appreciate that either." On the screen her background had been changed from a basic default image to one of a younger Sierra and Callie. The two were lying on what looked to be a surfboard Sierra facing into the camera, while Callie had her eyes closed and her lips attached to the woman's neck. "I'm sorry.."

The picture did knock her back a step or two, no one wants to see their girlfriend's lips attached to someone else, especially not in such an intimate embrace. She wanted to speak, she wanted to say something, but nothing came. There were no words; there were no thoughts… she sat as a lump formed in her throat taking in the picture. She knew Sierra and Callie had been intimate in the past, but that was a far cry from actually seeing the evidence in her hands. "You don't have to apologize…"

Callie heard the words spill out of her girlfriend's mouth, but the way her shoulders slumped caused a pang of hurt in her heart. "Arizona, listen to me" sitting on the bed she waited for the blonde to meet her gaze "the meeting was at the hotel in one of the board rooms with my lawyer and the insurance liaison along with Sierra. We finished everything and then Sie- she.." Callie could see Arizona's jaw tighten almost invisibly at the mention of her ex's name "…she said something I didn't like and I left for work. I didn't realize I'd left my iPad there when I left. I really thought it was in my bag. For some reason she's jumped on some sort of crazy train and thinks she has a chance of us being in a relationship again. But I promise you Zo, there is nothing going on with her and I'm not looking for it to be."

Arizona heard Callie and really wanted to believe her, but.. "how does she have your password Callie?"

"1-8-6-3… it's my mother's birthday. I've always used it for everything, either that or my father's… I didn't know she would ever remember that." Swiping across the screen, Callie thought she'd rectify this by changing the picture to one she'd secretly captured a week ago of the blonde having a dance party with her daughter. But of course that wouldn't come without punishment. Dark eyes nearly jumped out of the Latina's head at the gallery roll. "What the hell!" snatching the device, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. What previously held an assortment of innocent candid's of her daughter; girlfriend and herself had now been infiltrated by a slew of naked pictures of her ex-girlfriend. "She has seriously gone bat shit crazy, I swear I am going to strangle that woman."

Rushing to her feet Arizona snaked in front of the brunette as she'd moved to exit the bedroom. The blonde was sure there was only one thing in the Latina's mind and that was literally strangling Sierra. "Calliope stop!" it wasn't often that the peds surgeon raised her voice especially not directly at the brunette. "Sit down and breathe, count to ten, quote a lullaby or something. I don't care what you do, but you are going to sit your ass down on that bed and dial it all back in."

Callie was shocked at the abrasiveness in the blonde's voice. Recoiling back onto the bed she took a moment to think about what she wanted to say. "How are you not mad right now Arizona?"

Holding up a hand she stopped the ortho surgeon again "trust me, mad doesn't really describe it. But we are both tired and you waking up Sofia is not going to help the situation any, not to mention you going off doing something crazy." Moving over to the dresser she fumbled through the drawers before throwing a pair of pajama shorts and t-shirt across the bed "put those on, you need to sleep."

Pulling her shirt over her head it took her a minute to notice that she was the only one changing. As much as the blonde was trying to wear a brave face, Callie knew this had deflated the woman a bit. She knew that if she didn't catch her now Arizona would retreat inside herself "the only way I'm sleeping is if you are here too. Don't leave Arizona." With each step closer to the shorter woman Callie could see the battle raging inside the woman. Without hesitation both hands landed on Arizona's waist "Arizona, come to bed with me. Please." Pulling at the hem of Arizona's shirt she tried again "please… I will even stay on my side of the bed, but please stay."

As their eyes met, Arizona's resolve broke. She understood Callie really hadn't done anything wrong, and Sierra really was just trying to come between them. Letting Callie help her out of her clothes they moved over to the bed. When Callie cautiously climbed in on her own side Arizona met her in the middle of the bed curling into her. "Hold me."

**XxxxxxxX**

"I never got it when people said 'I can hear you thinking' but I can literally hear you thinking."

Blue eyes squinted down at her girlfriend whose head was still buried under the cover in attempt to shield the early morning sunlight from reaching her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Hearing the huff in the woman's words Callie figured the blonde had been up for a while, thinking. It was probably best that she wake up "what's wrong?"

Biting the inside of her cheek Arizona looked directly into the still half asleep eyes of her girlfriend "was that Photoshop?"

"Photoshop?" Her eyes were barely open, and her brain was lagging even farther behind. "I need more…"

"The naked pictures! That was Photoshop right? She doesn't really look like that right? She has stretch marks or varicose veins, some ugly scar or something right?"

Her brain was slowly fighting through the fog and she was caught all over again, not expecting this to be the first thing greeting her this morning. "Arizona, it's six-thirty in the morning."

"I'm not trying to be petty Callie, but I have to know please?"

"And we can go back to sleep?" Receiving a quick nod she answered, "I didn't really see them…" Arizona scoffed before moving back over to the other side of the bed. Reaching out an arm she stopped the blonde from moving any further. "All right, it's Photoshop…can we please go back to sleep now?"

"I'm going to go for a run." She attempted to move out of the bed but the grip on her wrist halted her movements.

Callie really wanted to just sleep in today, wake up only when Sofia made her and simply laze around. But with Arizona still at DEFCON 3 she wouldn't be sleeping in without talking the blonde back down. Sitting up Callie wiped at her eyes in attempt to remove some of the sleep in them. "Arizona, look at me. You are so, so beautiful. People stand next to you and immediately feel bad about themselves. And trust me, that ass does not quit. Trust me, there is nothing that she has that I want, okay?"

"I guess it's my turn to be crazy."

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow I'll be the crazy one." Lying back under the cover Callie tugged on Arizona "Can we please go back to sleep now?"

The two women cuddled back into each other, falling back to sleep. When Callie heard the telltale sounds of Sofia stirring a few hours later she knew it was time to get up. Opening her eyes, Arizona was still asleep, just a soft snore being heard from her head buried under the cover. Carefully climbing out of the bed, she wanted to be sure to not wake the blonde as she went to tend to her daughter.

Moving out of the bedroom Callie stepped into the toddler's room "good morning mija, mami missed you last night." Picking her up, Callie gave her a quick good morning kiss to her cheek. With a finger placed over her lips, she signaled to the tiny brunette to keep quiet. "What do you say we surprise Arizona with breakfast in bed? Sound like a good plan?"

"Us makes Zona pan-a-cakes?" There were still remnants of sleep in the small raspy voice but the idea of helping her mother cook breakfast added some excitement to her morning. "Zona likes bananas in her pan-a-cakes mami and choco chips."

"Hmm does Zona want chocolate chips or does Sofia want chocolate chips?" Tickling her daughter's stomach the sound of Sofia's giggles was the most perfect sound the Latina had ever heard. "We just so happen to have bananas and chocolate chips, lets do this."

Having a little helper in the kitchen prolonged the breakfast making process, but with the crazy hours of being a surgeon Callie cherished every moment allowed that she could spend with her daughter. Sofia was already three, which meant in a few short months the toddler would be starting pre-school. Callie really didn't want to think about the day when she would have to drop her miniature self off to be molded by teachers, so she smeared some melted chocolate on the toddler's cheek enjoying the laughter bubbling from the smaller Latina.

"Something smells amazing.." A still half asleep Arizona sauntered into the kitchen standing on the opposite side of the breakfast island. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she was greeted by her two favorite girls.

Turning at the sound of the blonde's voice, Callie's smile couldn't be contained. They'd had a rough day yesterday but Arizona was still here and looking amazing as her morning version was a mixture of adorable and sexy in just the right proportions. "Even when you first wake up?"

Arizona's brow furrowed in confusion to what she was being asked. She wasn't sure if her brain was still in bed asleep "hmm?" Running her fingers through her hair, she loosened the pigtail braids she'd put in when she'd awoken the first time while she was trying to not think about Sierra's amateur submission to Play Boy via Callie's iPad. Now her curly blonde tresses fell to frame her face perfectly.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, even when you first wake up. Damn woman are you even real?" Having taken Sofia down off the counter, Callie stalked around to the other side standing in front of the blonde she placed her hands on the visible skin showing at her hips.

Wrapping arms hands around the Latina's neck Arizona's head fell to the side slightly, blue eyes squinting in contemplation "Most beautiful woman in the world huh? According to Maxim that title belongs to Candice Swanepoel…but I would say it goes to you." Poking out her lips they were greeted in a soft embrace when Callie pressed in, it became difficult to not deepen the kiss.

"Oh she has nothing on you trust me" nuzzling into her neck she lowered her voice "I've seen you naked, trust me, she's got nothing on you."

Arizona loved this about their relationship. Right now just herself, Callie and Sofia inside their pretty pink bubble. Feeling a tug at the hem of her shirt Arizona looked down to see Sofia's big brown eyes looking up at her "we maked you breakfast for bed Zona."

"Oh you did huh? I bet it tastes awesome" picking the toddler up Arizona sat the smaller brunette on her hip "can I have my good morning hug first? There's nothing better than a Sofia hug in the morning!" Wrapping her tiny arms around the blonde's neck Sofia kissed Arizona's cheek that she'd blown air into before squirting it out to get a laugh from the toddler. Just then a grumble called out from the smaller Latina "sound like someone is hungry, let's get some food in that belly."

The three women sat down filling themselves up with the breakfast feast. "Hey munchkin, grandma called yesterday. She said she's really been missing her little jumping bean, what do you think about spending the night tonight?"

Of course she wanted to stay the night with her grandma. Mrs. O'Malley was an actual godsend after George had passed away. Callie was already a single mother in the sense that she and George had already been divorced. But then he was dead and she was Sofia's only parent. Period. And that scared her like nothing else in her life ever before.

_Sofia had been born a preemie after Callie had suffered from a placental abruption just before reaching twenty-eight weeks. One week after being victim to falling down the stairs after tripping while attempting to rush up the stairs for a patient. Normally she would have been taking the elevator, but when the door to the elevator had opened it revealed a certain blonde standing beside her ex husband. So she opted to take the stairs in order to avoid the pair. _

_They had been civil throughout the divorce process, and he'd even made it to every doctor's appointment when it pertained to her pregnancy. George had even offered to be at her beck and call whenever she would have any sort of food craving. But the food cravings she had easily managed herself, it was the other cravings that were driving her crazy, the sex cravings. But Callie was never going to tell George that. He'd cheated on her so he lost the opportunity to know her that way ever again._

_But seeing George and Izzie together all light and happy was not something Callie wanted to see, ever. Even less while his daughter was growing and wiggling inside of Callie's body. After tumbling down the concrete steps a quick ultra sound revealed a healthy heartbeat so Callie figured after a little discomfort for a few days she would be all right. But just barely a week later she'd been trying to find a comfortable position to lay in, having moved from the couch to the bed and then back to the couch with incessant pains in her back and abdomen. Then sharps pains and the appearance of blood nearly crippled the brunette._

_Luckily she was already in the hospital, as she had to be rushed in for an emergency C-section. It just so happened that Izzie was on Addison's service that week. Not that the news of Callie needing emergency surgery wasn't spreading like wild fire. But once Izzie had found out the emergency patient was Callie, she alerted George. Not sure if Callie wanted him in the room, he went immediately to the scrub room where he could still have a view of his ex wife and soon to be born daughter._

_As soon as he laid his eyes on Callie he could see the fear that was gripping the Latina. Quickly grabbing a surgical mask George stepped into the O.R. appearing directly at Callie's side. Rubbing her hair back he looked directly into the emotion filled eyes of the Latina without any words at all. In that moment he became the man, the father that she needed him to be. Standing there looking into her eyes he encouraged her that he was right there and everything would be just fine._

_On the inside he was scared shitless, but he couldn't show that. Right then he had no choice but to turn into, not just a man, but also a father an actual father. When he noticed Addison lifting their new baby girl out of Callie's womb his entire world changed. Suddenly he was hit with flashes of crawling behind his little girl and teaching her to walk. Those flashes morphed into him teaching her to play catch and then riding a bike. Until he saw flashes of her prom and then of himself cheering her on as she walked the stage at graduation. _

_She'd barely been outside of her mother for two minutes and the tears pooling in his eyes were each attached to a vision of his daughter that he couldn't wait to experience. Callie had been watching his every move; she could visibly see the change in his stature as he watched his child being born. The baby had to be moved to the PICU immediately, but Addison wasn't even sure the baby would even thrive. Giving him one chance, she allowed for George to pick up the tiny baby just long enough for him to be able to say he'd held his daughter. No one knew that would be the only time Sofia would be held by her father. _

_Suddenly there she was with a newborn child that was fighting for her life, the father of her child was dead, her parents were dead and her only sister lived an entire forty-eight hours away while running their family business. Sure Aria had flown in as soon as Callie had called, but with a whole business to run Callie knew their time together was limited. _

_It just so happened that around the same time the board of Torres Industries thought it the right time to voice concerns of Aria being too young and inexperienced to run the company. There was no way Callie wanted o lose control of their family business, the business that their father had started. So she sent Aria back home and settled into the rocking chair in the PICU by herself. Just when Callie thought she would have to prepare herself to get through this journey alone Mama O'Malley entered the room assuring Callie she would be by her side every day, and she was._

**XxxxxxxX**

Arizona noticed the zoned out dazed look that had overtaken her girlfriend nearly fifteen minutes ago. She was going to say something, but she could tell whatever it was that had her in such a grip was serious. It wasn't rare that they would sit in silence, the two could easily enjoy a comfortable silence or times Sofia would fill the silence with the tales of her dreams or wants for the day. Blue eyes had entered into a sort of trance of their own, watching the emotions play across the Latina's features. The sound of the blonde's phone broke her trance slightly, but she was off today so whoever it was could wait until later. But then her phone kept ringing back to back so she thought it best to find out who was so determined to interrupt her morning with her girls.

Unplugging her phone from the charger the screen informed her she had six missed calls, all from the last two minutes. Calling the number back Arizona wondered 'why the hell are they calling me on my day off.' Annoyed at the interruption she tapped her foot waiting for someone to pick up. "Dr. Robbins, you called?"

On the other end of the line April's voice sounded through the receiver "Dr. Robbins we have a fifteen year old female involved in an ATV accident five minutes out. Stark said he needs you in right now, he's overloaded with his current patient, and both Beard and Welch are over forty minutes out." In the background it sounded like the E.R. was a complete mad house. Arizona had to pull the phone away from her ear when April yelled at who was probably a patient care tech "hey I said the hall, the hall!"

Once April started speaking back to her she reattached the phone to her ear. "I'll meet the bus at the bay doors, meet me there with a trauma gown…"

"No, no we are closed to trauma.. because we have trauma coming out of our butts." Arizona could hear the resident slam the other phone down. Closing her phone Arizona quickly moved back out to the other room. Callie had cleared her head of her walk down memory lane as she now stood at the sink with the breakfast dishes.

"The E.R. is slammed, I have to go in. Hopefully I only have the one and then I can still have the rest of my day off." Arizona was moving in a fury through the apartment, bouncing as she slipped on her socks and sneakers.

Amused at the sight of the blonde rushing to the door, Callie laughed as she tossed the dishrag down. "Pants Arizona, you need pants." Arizona immediately blushed a fierce shade of pink, as she'd almost run out to a trauma in her night shorts again. Callie had quickly run back into the room and grabbed the first pair of the blonde's pants that she could find.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**GA Upfronts 2015: **In case you don't know, it completely sucks to live in NY state when the entire cast is in NYC but I live clear on the opposite side of the state…

**AN2: **All of this medical stuff is taken from GA. Because trying to decipher complicated doctor stuff on Google is migraine inducing, I mashed together three similar cases into one. So just in case someone knows more than I do, and it doesn't really work that way… it sounded good to me while I was writing it.

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 19/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

****Because in less than 12hrs nobody knows where we might end up after the GA finally, here is a multi-chapter arch coming at you****

**Part 2**

**Hope you read part 1**

**XxxxxxxX**

Arizona was laying a quick goodbye kiss to Sofia's temple when Callie reentered the room "those are running pants…"

"You can slip a pair of scrub pants over them easily." Callie tossed the pants across to the peds surgeon. Kicking off her sneakers, the blonde quickly shimmied into the spandex knee length capris. Dark eyes raked over her girlfriend's body as she pulled the very form fitting pants up long ivory legs. Without even realizing it her tongue landed between perfect teeth. "Come find me after you're done. Daniel's in, so I should have a light day unless the E.R. needs me."

Pecking the waiting lips of the Latina, Arizona took off in a flurry for the hospital. It was a good thing she had stayed at Callie's last night. Opting for the stairs, running the distance was nothing compared to the rigorous training the Colonel instilled in her. Arizona could hear the blare of the ambulance sirens nearby as she ran up to the E.R. doors.

"Dr. Torres called, said to have some scrubs down here for you." The redhead passed the scrubs over and Arizona quickly pulled them on before turning around tying the trauma gown in place. The ambulance doors opened just as she tied the gown in place.

"What do we got?"

"Fifteen year old A.T.V. collision. G.C.S. is six. Open depressed skull fracture with active bleeding." Pulling on the gurney rail, Arizona helped guide the patient into a trauma room. With her thumb and pointer finger she spread the patient's eyelids, shining a light for pupil reaction.

"Push twenty Etomidate and one hundred of Sux." Blue eyes scanned the young girl's body assessing the injuries "Hold on. She's bleeding through these bandages." At the fracture site in her head blood seeped through, squirting when the blonde lifted the cushion. The girl's creamy pale skin, now battered could only be described as being in shreds, her former person nearly unrecognizable hiding the prettiest hazel eyes.

Jumping into action April called for A.B.P Pads.

"Uh… it looks like a branch of the M.C.A. Pressure's not going to tamponade it. We need to get her straight to the O.R. Uh page Shepherd, Lexie you're on this." The new resident had been showing true skill under the tutelage of her brother in-law. "She need's an intraoperative C.T. She could stroke out at any second. Let's move! Let's Go!"

Derek Shepherd met the team at an intersection in the hallway as they were all headed toward the O.R. looking up he noticed the doors open just in time "Let's hold that elevator." Meeting the foot of the gurney, the neurosurgeon helped pull it into the elevator. Moving around to the head of the gurney, he took his own assessment of the girl. "Her right pupil's blown, we have to get in there. Give me a cranial drill, please."

The nurses were well trained in trauma, as it was evidenced when she passed the battery-powered razor to the neurosurgeon. He moved swiftly to shave the necessary space in order to drill the burr holes that were needed to give the surgical team a fighting chance to save the teen's life. "Stabilize her neck please, nurse." The hand drill whirred to life, as each set of eyes expanded just slightly at the thought of this procedure being performed in a moving elevator. But if anyone could perform this miracle it was Dr. Derek Shepherd, world-renowned neurosurgeon.

The crack of her skull as the drill powered through would send shivers through lesser surgeons. The blood gushed from the hole, staining the blue fabric underneath the patient's head. Derek had done it; they now had at least a hair of opportunity to save this patient.

Pulling a hair tie from her wrist, Arizona tussled with her curls in attempt to tame them before the end of the quick elevator ride. "Come on. Come on. Once these doors open, we're going to have to get her to the O.R. and open her up as soon as possible." It wasn't clear if the blonde was talking to her colleagues or preparing herself for the battle that they would be engaging in to keep this young girl alive. "We're not going to have time to scrub."

Lexie quickly reached into her lab coat, returning with a small bottle of hand sanitizer she passed it around to the two senior surgeons. All squirting a few quick dabs, rubbed the solution into their skin. The tension inside the elevator visibly mounted as each floor passed. Waiting for the silver doors to the carrier to open felt more like they were waiting for the pistol at the Olympic games to sound.

Once inside the O.R. the team danced through their routine, putting the patient under, connecting IV's and monitors if they weren't fighting such an intense battle right now one would have applauded the beauty of their movements. Gowns and gloves were thrown on, as their headgear was connected and placed atop their quickly applied scrub caps. Going to work on the teen, the surgeons breathed a short sigh of relief as the monitors displayed her stats had finally leveled.

"Lexie, the father should be here by now. Check in with him, let him know that we will be out with updates when we can." They were surgeons, but part of that job was making sure that the family in the waiting area was tended to as well.

In the waiting room the eager young resident noticed a middle-aged man with riding gear on. She could tell, the only thing keeping this man from bouncing everywhere at once was the skin that he was contained in. His hands were gripped in front of him as he furiously rubbed at his knuckles. Delicately stepping into the man's space Lexie called out "Mr. Kramer?"

The man was immediately on his feet, his outburst causing the young resident to step back "that's me, what's going on with my daughter?"

"Our best neurosurgeon and pediatric surgeon just started operating on your daughter."

"You're going to fix her, right?"

"Well she sustained a lot of damage to her abdomen and her brain. Since she wasn't wearing a helmet-"

"She was wearing a helmet!" the resident's dark eyes dilated at the man's slightly raised voice "we have been riding every weekend since she was ten years old. I would never let her near a bike without one. We- -we stopped to take a picture. She took her helmet off for a minute, and that idiot come flying out of nowhere." The anger that had been bubbling inside the father was released at the brunette. With every word she took another step backwards as his voice grew intensely. "I swear to god, I am gonna hunt that son of a bitch down and I am gonna crack his skull open."

In attempt to regain control over the situation, Lexie tried to sooth the father "We- -we're going to do everything we can-"

"So what are you standing here for? Get in there!" As he brought his hand up to motion towards the doors the brunette had entered through, Lexie was momentarily scared that he was actually about to hit her. Stepping back, she quickly retreated towards the O.R.

In the O.R. the team Arizona had been able to finally fix the bleed in the girl's spleen, but there was still blood seeping from somewhere. One kidney appeared bruised, but there was no bleed. Running a check of the internal organs, Arizona took her time to run the intestines in search of the perforation. The sound of Derek's drill whirred as he completed the circle to remove a flap of the teen's skull.

Lexie was still feeling the effects of being berated by the patient's father "do you have to take that much off?" her nervousness caused her to second guess every call the two senior surgeon's had made.

Dr. Shepherd placed the skull flap in the offered tray "I need the exposure. Oh, there's more damage than we could see on the C.T." Studying the area, Derek mapped out his plan for the additional damage.

"It's been a few hours Dr. Grey, I would really like to get another update to the father." Arizona was such an amazing and cherished surgeon because she cared for the family as well as the patient on her table. She knew it was nothing short of daunting being on the other side of those doors without a clue of what was going on with your loved one.

Brown eyes bulged in the direction of the blonde but blue eyes were intensely focused on the girl's abdominal organs to see the look. "Okay, but just so you know, he's kind of a big angry maniac."

Derek looked to the side with slight amusement at the father's description "Oh, you can handle it."

"Of course, I'll just make sure security's close by."

"Hey this is an arena in which I know Dr. Robbins there excels in. Any advice?"

Trained fingers felt around, she wasn't positive but running her fingers over the space again, Arizona had finally found the bleed. "There you go." Turning her attention slightly to the frazzled resident Arizona gave her a tip. "Just start with the positive news, be confident, and don't make any promises you can't keep." Looking directly at the younger brunette she continued, "You're our voice out there."

"I'll channel you. It'll be fine." Imitating the peppy peds surgeon "I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, everything is awesome." Blue eyes glared at the younger resident, Lexie quickly stiffened under the gaze "I'll channel you in my own voice."

"Thank you."

In the waiting room, Lexie was met with a slightly calmer Mr. Kramer. "The good news is, her vitals have been stable. But her injuries are extensive. We'll be operating for several more hours."

"Wait, what does that mean, extensive?" Looking up at the surgeon from his seat, the man looked beaten down.

"Uh, it's hard to say. Susie's suffered damage to the parts of her brain that control speech, motor function-"

The father jumped from his seat again concerned with what he was hearing "she's paralyzed? My- -my little girl is paralyzed?"

"No, no. I mean, paralysis is a possibility, but we can't tell what kind of deficit's she'll have until she wakes-"

Crossing his arms, Mr. Kramer wasn't sure how he was still standing "what kind of things are you expecting? How bad?"

Lexie was nervous, and when she was nervous her words ran away from her. "There might not be any."

"Well which one is it?" now his voice was becoming enraged all over again. "Are there or aren't there?"

Lexie feeling threatened started stepping backwards out of the man's space "At this time it's too early-"

Pointing his finger at the resident the father's pitch rose again "you said she might not be able to speak."

"But we don't know."

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know this must be scary for you." Raising her hands slightly in surrender, Lexie was really hoping to ease some of the tension.

"Damn right, because you don't know anything." Now he was walking her backwards while his anger continued to rise "don't talk to me until you know what is going on, or get me someone who does!" Having backed her up all the way to a wall, he lifted his hand hitting the space of wall beside her head.

Another hour had passed while the team still worked on the young girl. Lexie was still shaken from her last experience with the father, which caused her to be jumpy even more so. "You're cutting right into her frontal lobe." Her tone was thick with accusation towards the neurosurgeon.

"Calm down Lexie."

"Her whole personality could be affected. Her memory could be gone, and that man out there is going to kill me."

Pulling up on her suture Arizona interrupted the conversation "hey Dr. Grey, did I tell you about the other day when I was with Sofia?" she didn't give the resident a chance to answer as she continued the story. "So the other day I'm with Sofia, we have a tea party, have dinner, and then it's bed time. We've done this dance so many times now I have it down to a science now. But this time, she's in bed and I'm setting up to read a story when she starts telling me that her belly has a boo-boo. I'm a doctor, so I know what to do right? No fever, no tenderness, there's no mass that I could feel. But she's complaining that her belly has a boo-boo. So I'm a little panicked, was it something that I fed her? Did she fall when I wasn't looking? The stress level is growing, so I'm thinking maybe I should bring her to get checked out. She takes my face in between her tiny little hands and looks me straight in the eyes, and says 'Zona, I have to go potty' made sure she accentuated every word. She wanted me to get out of her room, so she could go by herself."

"That's cute, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"Did it calm you down?" tool clattered as each surgeon continued their work on the patient.

Thinking for a moment, she was actually calmed down. Under her mask, she even had a smile on thinking about the miniature Latina. "Yeah."

"Mhmm. Dr. Shepherd is about to remove a hematoma from Broca's area. And if he's not careful, she will never be able to speak again. There is a lot to be afraid of. Patients will be afraid. Parents will be afraid. And the only way to get through it is for you to stay calm."

The monitors chose that moment it seemed like to start beeping erratically. Lexie looked up "the brain is swelling."

Derek calmly looked at the resident now "and what are we going to do about that?"

He was the neuro-god, surgeon extraordinaire… Lexie looked puzzled for a second before the answer came to her "we're going to give her more Mannitol."

"Good."

The team finished the surgery with smiles on their faces. Faced with a nearly impossible situation, they had defeated it. The patient wasn't out of the woods yet, but she was still alive. In the scrub room Derek talked through the outcome with his fellow surgeons "now the good news is that she's alive. Her vitals are stable, and we hope she's going to wake up. But at this point it's too hard to tell what's going to happen." They would have to see if she would wake up and test her functions from there, but right now, the teen was still alive. Derek followed through on taking Susie Kramer to post-op, which allowed Arizona and Lexie to speak with the father.

Walking towards the family waiting area they could see Mr. Kramer seated with his head in his hands. Before they reached the man Arizona's phone went off, it was Callie. She was prepared to place it back in her pocket, but Lexie encouraged her to go ahead and take it, she felt confident to speak with Mr. Kramer. It was Arizona's day off after all she should still have a chance to salvage at least part of it if she could. "You've got this, you're sure?"

"Want to tell me about Sofia needing to go poop again?" both women laughed as Arizona advanced toward the waiting area.

Standing to the side, Arizona kept a clear view of the interaction while she text Callie to see where she was at and let her know that she was out of surgery.

"Mr. Kramer, your daughter's alive, she did great in there. She was a total trouper. The surgery went great."

"Oh, thank god. Ohh." His head fell back into his hands as the tears sprung forth. All of the tension was now washed away with relief. "Dr. Grey thank you, thank you so much. She was wearing a helmet, I always made sure she wore a helmet."

"I know." With a smile on her face for the first time in the man's presence, she embraced him, feeling that he needed it in that moment. "Would you like to see her?"

"Can I?" Mr. Kramer looked like a new man with the good news just given to him by the doctor.

"Once we have Susie set up in post-op I will come back to get you and take you up to see her."

**XxxxxxxxX**

"How did it go?"

Locking the door to the on-call room after she entered, Arizona stalked over to the ortho surgeon falling into her lap. "I'm exhausted. She's still alive, but Shepherd's not sure if she's going to wake up. The skull fracture was pretty bad, not to mention the internal bleeding." Arizona nuzzled into the brunette's tan neck, resting her head on the Latina's shoulder.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Callie massaged up and down the exposed back. "You should go home, run a hot bath and relax. Maybe get some sleep if you can."

"I will, but I want to wait a bit to check on my patient. See if she can be weaned off the ventilator." Kicking off her sneakers, the blonde brought her feet up on the couch for a more relaxed position. "Why aren't you in your office? Hiding from your resident again?" Arizona knew her girlfriend really couldn't stand Charles Percy, for the life of her, she couldn't figure how he'd made it through medical school and even into their program. Seattle Grace had one of the most rigorous training programs in the country, and he showed no signs of deserving a spot in Callie's eyes.

"He's like a big gorilla, he has no grace at all. And apparently the nurses are invisible, because he come looking for me to answer questions that are for the nurse." Closing her eyes, them faint smell of the blonde's shampoo that was still lingering was intoxicating. "Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we all right?" Callie had been worrying still from last night that Sierra had been affective in causing a rift in her relationship with Arizona. She was planning to talk more after breakfast, but then Arizona had been called in and that plan was out the door.

Arizona lifted her head. She could hear the concern in her girlfriend's voice. Meeting the emotional chocolate eyes of the Latina, Arizona placed her hands on either cheek. She could tell the brunette that they were all right, but it needed to be more that words, Callie needed to feel it. Pressing her lips into the plump one's of the Latina, the kiss started out soft and slow. Running her hands up the brunette's face, they landed in the loose dark tresses digging in.

Neither woman could tell who'd released the moan that spilled between them as the kiss became more passionate. Without disconnecting their lips, Arizona turned her body to straddle the Latina's lap. "I thought you were exhausted?"

Popping Callie's bottom lip as she released it, she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never. Never stop doing that to me" It wasn't just the kissing that Callie was talking about, but the connecting. When ever they touched everything else around them always seemed to disappear or no longer matter. Callie was almost sure she could survive on a deserted island as long as she had Sofia and Arizona. "I need to ask you something. Well two something's actually."

With Callie's hands caressing up and down her sides, the brunette could probably ask her to get matching tattoos across their necks and she would have said yes. "Shoot."

"My god-sister is getting married next month, would you be my date to the wedding?" Arizona looked a little surprised at the invitation "before you answer. The wedding is in Miami. So I'm also asking if you would like to go down for a visit to my home for a few days?"

An alarm sounded within the blonde. She recalled one of the messages from Sierra also talking about a trip to Miami. Maybe she and Callie did need to talk more about this Sierra situation. She hesitated to bring it up, but she needed to know. "This trip to Miami, it's the same trip that Sierra mentioned?"

Callie deflated a bit at the mention of her ex again. "It is. But let me explain please." Blue eyes squinted, but she didn't say anything. "Sierra was invited to the wedding too, but not by me" She rushed to get that last part out Callie could see the wheels spinning in that beautiful head. "We all grew up together, and my god-parents and Sierra's parent's actually live down the block from each other. I didn't invite her I promise I never had any plans with Sierra. As far as I knew, she wasn't going because the conference would have her really busy. But then she sent that message, and I really still don't know if she's going or not. But I already had plans to ask you, but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise get-away to meet my family so I had Tim check if you could get the time off, and you can by the way. But Sierra messed it up with- ugh" She really didn't even want to mention the iPad or the messages or pictures ever again.

"You want me to meet your family?"

"I do." Sure Arizona had met Aria and Sofia, and was actually in pretty good with both of them. But Callie had been practically raised by her godparents, and she wanted to take her girlfriend to her home where she came from.

"Callie, what Sierra did? I don't hold it against you. So no more apologizing about it either. I get it though…" those ever accentuating eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "you're a lot to loose Calliope."

"So, you'll go?" Brown eyes didn't know if they should meet the piercing blue gaze beaming in their direction, or maybe down at her hands, Callie was nervous.

Smiling at the obvious nerves controlling the brunette, Arizona giggled a little. "I would love to go with you. Two conditions."

"Name it."

"I want to see you in a bikini, and I want to see you surf." Callie could see the lust seep into blue eyes as their shade changed immediately at the thought of the Latina in a bikini.

Callie couldn't hold back her excitement as she reattached their lips, pulling the blonde back down for a kiss. "Done, and done." Slipping her hands under the navy blue scrub top, Callie pulled the shirt over the blonde's head. Starting at the top of the cream neck, red painted lips sucked on the area before biting the skin before soothing it with her tongue. As the brunette kissed a path down in between Arizona's perky breasts, she reached behind to unstrap the blonde's bra.

"I thought there were two things." Arizona was almost lost to the feeling of the brunette's lips on her skin. She barely managed to get the words out. But when she did, it halted the hungry lips that had just been devouring her. So Arizona knew it was something serious and, or something she wasn't going to like.

Continuing her trail of kisses, Callie really didn't want to talk about this now. She wanted to celebrate. "We can just talk about it some other time."

As Callie leaned forward to kiss the material covering the blonde's breast, Arizona pulled back. "Not until you tell me." Stretching her legs, she stood from her place in the Latina's lap. Before Callie could reach to pull her back in, Arizona was away from the couch putting her shirt back on.

"Wait." Arizona paused midway before pulling the shirt over her head. "No sex, or not touching at all?"

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I need to withhold sex.. and everything else?" Blue eyes squinted, letting the horny Latina know she meant it. A few seconds passed and Callie didn't say anything, the two women were in a standoff. Fixing her scrub top, Arizona moved to pull her sneakers back on.

"Sierra called."

With one shoe on, Arizona froze. She was clearly just making this up in her mind. Because there is no way her girlfriend just said, 'Sierra called'. Right?

"Says she's sorry, and she wants to tell you herself." Callie rushed it out, she wasn't sure of Arizona was going to storm out of the room or fly off the handle. Callie was actually prepared for both scenarios. But what she wasn't prepared for was Arizona just standing there. Frozen. One shoe. Back still turned…. Maybe she was waiting for the rest of the story. "She called after you left. I told her we had nothing else to discuss, and all further dealings would go through Aria." Arizona slipped on her other shoe now, but she still didn't turn around. "Arizona?"

She could tell Callie was walking up behind her now. Callie was waiting for some form of response from the blonde and Arizona knew it. Only she didn't know how to respond exactly. Arizona wasn't one for tension and drama. When she had a problem she simple strapped on her boots, pulled on her helmet and jumped on her bike. "Uh, we don't need to talk."

Before Arizona could take off, tan hands held onto either side of the blonde. Arizona didn't shrug off the touch, so Callie took another step forward. "Arizona.." moving her mouth closer to the pale ear, the brunette moved the blonde curls out of the way. Pressing her body impossibly closer, she wrapped her other arm around the blonde's waist pulling her in. Plump lips ghosted right above the blonde's ear "I want you."

It was now nearly 8:00pm, and Arizona had managed to spend her entire day at the hospital. She could have easily been gone hours ago. But when Callie's whispers in your ear that she wants you, your actions from that moment on are completely out of your control. Waking up in the on-call room, Arizona found a note on the bed next to her in her girlfriends script. "Could I interest you in some pizza and sex? Well more sex? This is the key to my place, love you."

Arizona couldn't help but to laugh at the note. Slipping the note and the key in her pocket, she decided to go check on Suzie before leaving. Peeking into the room, Arizona noticed the girl's father on one side of the room asleep in a chair, and a woman that closely resembled the patient on the opposite side holding the teenager's hand. The puffiness in her features and blood shot eyes were telltale signs that the women had been crying. Picking up the chart, blue eyes scanned over notes left by Derek during his last check.

She hadn't awoken yet, and tomorrow they would try to wean her off of the ventilator. Checking the monitors, her stats seemed to be holding, with the exception of the vent breathing for her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins one of your daughter's surgeons."

"Cassandra. I'm Suzie's mother. It's nice to meet you Dr. Robbins." Arizona's heart dropped at the brokenness of the woman in front of her.

"I just wanted to check in on her one last time before I head ho- out." She wasn't sure why she'd corrected herself to the woman. It wasn't like she knew Callie's place wasn't also her place. It wasn't even like the woman knew where Arizona was even going. "Her stats seem to be holding. Dr. Shepherd will be by in the morning to check her again, and there will be residents and nurses checking throughout the night."

A quick good bye, and a visit to the attending's lounge later and Arizona was on her way across the street to Callie's. The ortho surgeon had text to let her know, the pizza was ordered and should be arriving at about the same time as her. But until then, she was given strict orders to enjoy a relaxing bath and get some rest.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Sofia being at her grandmother's overnight left the two women the expanse of the brunette's apartment without regard. Blue eyes opened slowly, a small smile spread across pink lips. Taking in the contrast of her pale complexion mixed with the golden tan of the Latina's the two patterns complimented each other perfectly. There was a comfortable ache in her body from their night of activities.

Callie still lay on her stomach Arizona's body was half on the bed, half atop the back of the brunette with their legs still entangled. The sheet covering the couple rested just above the brunette's waist. Lifting her head off the exposed softly toned back of her girlfriend, Arizona left a trail of wet kisses up to the tan shoulder blade.

Moving the raven locks to expose the beautiful profile of the sleeping Latina, Arizona hovered just above her ear. A pink tongue slipped between plush lips ghosting over the brunette's ear "Buongiorno bella signora." [Good morning pretty lady.] Goosebumps sprinted across the beautiful skin of the Latina as the words were husked into her ear.

Her skin crawled as deft fingers crawled ever so slowly up her spine. She didn't want to give into the blonde just yet, wanting to see how far the woman would go to wake her up. She made a valiant attempt to keep her breath even, but the wet tongue running up her ear sent a shiver straight to her core that could not be contained.

Arizona pulled the lobe in between perfect teeth, first sucking, then gently biting down. "Sei così bella, incredibilmente sorprendente." [You are so beautiful, breathtakingly stunning.] She smiled at the sharp intake of breath by the woman beneath her. "Si dovrebbe davvero girare così posso avere la mia strada con voi." [You should really turn over so I can have my way with you.] Snaking her hand around to the front of the Latina, she caressed the exposed breast. Her hand running over the already hardened nipple to the blonde, she had the woman right where she wanted her.

"I don't know what you're saying." But to her body that didn't matter, as it responded of its own accord to every touch. The soft hand freely roaming her body felt like electricity trailing over her skin. She pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, as the naked frame of the blonde now lay completely flush against her back. Her head lifted off the pillow when soft lips attached to the nape of her neck.

Releasing the bite of skin, she sucked on the same spot with a little more pressure until she was satisfied with her work. "Che ne dici se solo vi mostro ..." [How about I just show you...] Sliding down the brunette's lithe body, her moist tongue tracing over the Latina's spine Arizona pulled the sheet back before climbing out of bed. She stood there for a moment to appreciate the form of her girlfriend sprawled out across the bed "don't move."

By the giggle that spilled out of the blonde, Callie knew her girlfriend was up to something. As she the blonde bounced out of the room, she wasn't sure if she should be nervous or excited for what was to come. Right now the anticipation was building and the excitement was winning out. "This woman really is going to be the death of me."

Reentering the room, she held two teacups with a spoon in each. "This will be your first lesson in Italian." Straddling the still exposed back she leaned over husking the words into the Latina's ear. "I'm going to give you a crash course. 'Capovolgere' means, 'turn over'. Ah ah ah, not yet. 'Non muoverti' means 'don't move'. And 'aperto' means, 'open'. Let's see how quickly you learn."

"Is that strawberry and chocolate syrup?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Thoughts? Did you like it? ****There may or may not be another update right after the GA finale tonight**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**AN2: **All of this medical stuff is taken from GA. Because trying to decipher complicated doctor stuff on Google is migraine inducing, I mashed together three similar cases into one. So just in case someone knows more than I do, and it doesn't really work that way… it sounded good to me while I was writing it.

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 20/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… I only wish I was old enough and wise enough to come up with them first….

****Because in less than 12hrs nobody knows where we might end up after the GA finally, here is a multi-chapter arch coming at you****

**Part 3**

**Hope you read parts 1&amp;2 **

**XxxxxxxX**

"Do you have to go in now?"

"Something happened with my patient from yesterday." Arizona's heart constricted at the pout formed by plump lips. This was a version of her girlfriend purely reserved for the blonde. No one would think badass Callie Torres MD could pull off the most adorable pout blue eyes had ever seen. "You do know your shift starts in thirty minutes, right?"

"I think you broke me. I can't move." Callie barely managed to maintain a straight face when the most stunning smile broke out across porcelain features.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I think it was more like 'Más Zona, más rápido. Hay. Sí, oh dios, sí' but there was no complaining…" Watching the blonde check her phone, Callie had to admit, Arizona pulled off 'smug' in the sexiest way possible. [More Zona, faster. There. Yes, oh god, yes.] Walking around to the side of the bed Arizona smacked the Latina's ass "get your ass up, you smell like sex." Leaning down, she pressed a quick kiss to plump lips.

"I'm going to take a shower and throw these sheets in the wash." There were smears of flavored syrup painted across the sheets mixed with a custom scent of sex created by the two women. The sheets were now collateral damage. Standing up from the bed, Callie dropped the sheet that was held to cover her naked body to the floor as she slowly waltzed past the blonde. "Pick your jaw up babe, you have a patient to check on."

"That's just mean Calliope." Callie had effectively turned the tables on the blonde. Standing completely in the nude in the doorway to the bathroom, she struck a pose. Legs crossed, her arms were outstretched with her hands gripping the sides of the doorway. "Ugh, I hate you…"

Looking back into the room over her shoulder, Callie laughed out loud "You love me."

"Like a fat kid loves cake." Smacking the bare ass again, Arizona kissed the brunette one more time before dragging herself towards the door. Gah. What she would give to join the brunette in the shower right now. It physically pained her to leave her girlfriend, naked, wet, and wanting her, in the shower.

Callie turned on the shower, setting it to run as hot as her body could stand. The blonde worked her body in ways she'd never experienced before. The faint scent of strawberry syrup still lingered on her body. Releasing one of her beaming smiles, she replayed highlights of their night as she applied her shampoo. After her third release she thought the blonde was trying to kill her from ecstasy, she didn't think she could take anymore. But the skilled fingers had learned to play areas of her body that she'd never thought to equate to sexual pleasure. Shaking herself of the thoughts, she decided it was probably best to go ahead and switch the water to cold. She had to be professional Dr. Torres in front of patients in less than thirty minutes; she couldn't do that with the naked images of the blonde freely running around her head.

At the hospital, Arizona walked into the patient room as Derek replaced his stethoscope around his neck. In the background the monitors beeped in tune "Tell me everything you did."

April looked like she'd seen a ghost at the course tone of voice from the neurosurgeon. Her voice attempted to remain stoic relaying the details "I was trying to wean her off the ventilator, but then I realized that she wasn't breathing on her own. So I put her back on her previous vent settings." While the redhead spoke Shepherd flashed a light in both of the patient's eyes. "Wh- -Dr. Shepherd, what's happening to her?"

Arizona stepped into the room closing the door behind her waiting for Dr. Shepherd's assessment. "She may have stroked out. Get a C.T. and get the scans to me.."

"Let's also run an E.E.G. We need to find out right away if there's any brain activity. If there's not, then we need-" the blonde's words were halted as the girl's father pushed the door open, followed by Lexie Grey.

"She- -she looks great." This was a totally different man than was in the waiting room the day before. Looking at his daughter who lay peaceful in the bed, the smile across his face could have been for a Colgate commercial. "Thank you so much Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Robbins. Dr. Grey told me you two practically worked a miracle in that O.R. Can I wake her yet?" Not waiting for a response from the doctors, the father moved around the gurney sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart, the doctors said you fought like a champ in there."

April couldn't look at the scene in front of her, as she heard the sniffles from the father. If she stayed in the room any longer, she wouldn't be able to hold in the tears. Arizona grit her teeth in disbelief of the situation. The surgeons were faced with the possibility of this girl being brain dead, as her father caressed her cheek oblivious to the gray clouds that had just filled the room.

"You awake sweetheart? Susie honey, it's time to wake up now."

Dr. Shepherd stepped up to talk to the father. Nothing had been confirmed yet, so he didn't want to deliver such grave news until he had to. For now he let the father know that they would be taking his daughter for a few tests.

After the residents ran the scans, the films lined the walls for Dr. Shepherd to review. "Oh, she's had a massive hemorrhage." Directing everyone towards one scan in particular he pointed out the area "You see here? The left temporal lobe? That's the hemorrhage"

"That bleed is massive. What are you going to do about it?" The resident was sure that Derek already had a plan to fix this new problem.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

He turned to face the worried resident "Susie Kramer has a left temporal lobe hemorrhage that's extended into the ventricular system. There's nothing we can do." He really wasn't attempting to sound careless about the diagnosis, but these situations came with the job more often than not unfortunately.

Arizona could see the worry and pending spiraling out in the two residents. "We did everything that we could. She had no chance before we entered that O.R. Her I.C.P. went through the roof. We did everything. Everything."

**XxxxxxxX**

In the conference room, the surgeons sat down with the parents to give them the news. "She could wake up, right? I mean, people wake up from comas all the time. She's only fifteen, she's young, and she could wake up."

Arizona stepped up hoping to ease some of the building tension. "I'm sorry. Your daughter's coma is irreversible. Dr. Grey, would you explain it, please?" Being trained to become a surgeon involved more than stitching a patient's insides. Right now, it was time for Lexie to deliver this news to the parents.

Sighing, she took a breath before speaking "Susie's scans showed a massive hemorrhage in her brain. And the E.E.G. showed minimal brain activity."

"But that means there's hope, right? Because… at least there's activity. And her heart is still beating." Understandably so, the father didn't want to believe what the doctors were telling him of his daughter.

Derek stepped forward, hoping to get the father to understand "only because the mechanical ventilator is breathing for her. When we turn the machine off, the heart won't get the oxygen it needs, and it will stop."

"Is she in pain?" the mother's voice broke as she voiced the question.

Arizona didn't want to sugarcoat the severity of the situation "Susie's body sustained a lot of trauma in the crash. Right now, we haven't been able to take Susie off of the life support, and that is very hard on her body. Her kidney tests are elevated. Which means that her organs are starting to fail, one by one."

"You asked me about extraordinary measures before, keeping her on the ventilator that's extraordinary measures, right?"

Sitting directly beside the mother, Arizona met her gaze. She always made it a practice to speak honestly to the situation. "They are"

Sniffling, the mother wiped at the tears slowly running down her face. "I think you should stop."

"We can give you and your husband some time to talk about this decision." Passing the box of Kleenex to the mother, Arizona was prepared to take a step back.

"I'm her mother. It's my job to shield her from hurt and pain. We're divorced; I have sole custody of my daughter. If you take her off the machines and she lives, then she lives. But if she doesn't, then at least we let her go in peace. You have to stop. Please." Shaking her head as the tears increased, the mother could barely believe the words coming from her own mouth. But she knew this is what needed to be done for her daughter.

While Mr. Kramer was refusing to hear the doctors, Cassandra let out a gut-wrenching sob for her daughter. Arizona was stunned momentarily as the sound of the mother's wails reminded her of the cries that had escaped her mother on that fateful day.

Standing from his seat now, Mr. Kramer was refusing to back down "why would you turn it off? People can live for years on these machines."

Derek stepped up to the grieving father "Mr. Kramer, Susie's mother is the only one with the right to make this decision."

"She can come back from this, she's my little girl."

Unfortunately Dr. Robbins had experience in expressing her share of heartbreaking news to the parents of her patients. Locking her professional mask in place she turned back to the father. "Legally, we don't have a choice, sir."

"But… she's my little girl. It's my choice." Derek stood up to meet the father's stature as Mr. Kramer turned to address Lexie. "You said- -you said the surgery went fine. That's what you said." Staring daggers at the brunette across the table, he pointed a strong accusatory finger towards the resident.

The words being spat from the man felt likes snakes venom to the young resident "it did. But-" shaking her head, she was honestly still trying to wrap her head around what happened.

"No, no, you're not a doctor. You're a child!" Raising his voice louder, the man shook with anger "And you're useless! I'm done talking with you. I'm done talking with all of you." Arizona stepped back when the man's chair slammed into the table under his force "Who's in charge here?"

**XxxxxxxX**

In the cafeteria Arizona couldn't eat. Sitting shoulder to shoulder with Callie, she expelled a moan of frustration as she attempted to wipe the stress out of her face. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger, she leaned her head forward on the table.

Callie hated to see the blonde this worn over a patient. As cruel as it sounded, it's a part of the deal they signed up for when making the choice to be surgeons in a level one trauma center. She dropped her head right next to that of the blonde "I'm sorry your days off were ruined." Rubbing up and down her girlfriends back, she could feel the tension exuding from the peds surgeon. "Maybe I can get out of here at a decent time, and I'll cook you dinner then maybe I will give you a foot rub or we can cuddle up to for a movie of your choice."

Arizona sat up, leaning her head over on Callie's shoulder "that would be perfect, thank you." After this, an evening cuddled up with the brunette sounded like the best medicine possible.

"Damn Zo, you look like someone kicked your bike." Tim sat down across from the table with his lunch tray. "I thought you had off today?"

"I do- did… I was paged yesterday. My patient has to be taken off life support, well- -ugh, I don't want to talk about it." Releasing another sigh of frustration over her lost days off, her lost patient, her patient's grieving parents, her head feel back into the palms of her hands.

Callie felt bad that the blonde's two days 'off' were filled with work, and even worse, a young girl who ended up being brain dead despite the hard fight the surgeons put up. "Here's something to look forward to, in a few weeks we will have an entire week in Miami." Callie noticed for the first time today the blonde's smile finally reached her eyes.

Arizona smiled one of her full dimpled smiles at the thought of the upcoming trip, and especially the thought of her girlfriend at the beach in a bikini. That thought would now be her oasis in this hot barren dessert that was her day. "You, in a bikini. Can't we just go now?"

"That damn pout…" Tim shook his head laughing at his sister's antics. "We're going to Miami?" His eyes brows danced with excitement.

Motioning between herself and her twin Arizona burst the man's bubble "not we-" she hugged herself around Callie's arm "-we are going to Miami."

"Whatever. Anyways, I have your helmet in my locker. Teddy said to tell you thank you. Said she felt like an astronaut with the tinted shield." He laughed as her recalled the way she walked around when he pushed the helmet over her head.

Picking up another fry off his tray, she used it as a pointer as an idea popped into her head. "Maybe you should just buy an extra helmet so you don't have to keep borrowing mine for all of your dates."

"Is that something that you two do?" thinking back to the night the blonde took her out on the bike for a ride through the city, she couldn't help but smile as flashes of the other events from that night also replayed.

"She didn't tell you?" Tim's brows scrunched together when he turned to the Latina, he noticed the confusion on her face as well. "You are the only girl Zona has even let touch her bike. She actually shin kicked a guy for leaning against it one time."

Callie was shocked as she turned to look at her girlfriend. Everyone knew motorcycles are chick bait. They'd never talked about it, but she'd just assumed the blonde had given her share of rides to other pretty girls before Callie. But to find out that she was special enough to be the only one the blonde had taken for a ride caused her heart to flutter. She didn't even have to ask if it was true, Arizona nodded in confirmation to her brother's words.

"Hey, don't start with the googley eyes." Tim's voice broke into their bubble. "Zo, I'm out of here soon. Want to swing by the shop with me? I want to look at the Fireblade."

Finally there looked to be a bright spot to her day "fuck yes please!" That sparkle that Callie loved in the blue eyes shone brightly in that moment.

The Latina was still baffled by the affinity the blonde held towards motorcycles. She was an enigma if there ever was one; a Disney obsessed, motorcycle riding thrill-seeker, pediatric surgeon enigma. Breaking her from her thoughts, Callie's phone vibrated in her pocket. Fishing the device out, she read the screen before sending a quick response. Putting the phone back in her pocket, she looked up being met by the beautiful inquisitive blues of her girlfriend. "Sofia's having another sleepover tonight. Her cousins are over, so she wanted to stay again." Just then an idea popped into the Latina's head. "Tonight. You. Me. We're going to get dressed up and have a date night."

With the suggestive dance of the brunette's eyebrows, Arizona knew exactly what her girlfriend was thinking. "Well when you put it like that, how can a girl say no? You can pick me up from my place." Across the table Tim faux gagged on his French fries, causing Arizona to pick one up throwing at him. Arizona was grateful for the light and fluffy that had returned.

"Dr. Robbins-" Derek stepped up to the table just in time before the siblings had an opportunity to start a full on food fight "-we're going to have a meeting with Mr. Kramer in Webber's office in fifteen minutes." And there went the light and fluffy she'd smiled about just seconds ago.

"All right, I'll be there shortly." The tension that had seemed to ease came rushing back as she thought about the pending meeting with her patient's father. With that Derek turned and walked to exit the cafeteria. Shaking her body, Arizona attempted to fend off the weight of stress that was trying to press down on her. Rubbing up and down the blonde's thigh under the table, Callie thought up a plan.

When blue eyes looked up, Lexie was cautiously approaching the table. "So, I saw Dr. Shepherd told you about the meeting." Twisting her hands in her lap, the brunette's shoulders sagged "I told a patient's father that… she was fine, that her surgery went perfectly. And the next thing we know, she has a stroke, and we are supposed to just unplug her." Finally looking up from her hands, the young resident still refused to meet the gaze of the other surgeons "and I know- -I know that I am supposed to toughen up. I know that I am supposed to not care, but how… h-how do you not care?" Brown eyes met those of her superior across the table with a desperate pleading weighing behind her dark eyes.

"It's the hardest part of the job, the very hardest part. I'm still learning that." Arizona wished she had better words of wisdom for the brunette, but inside she was feeling the same way as the woman across from her.

Tim could see his sister struggling with the burden of this patient that she'd been taxed with on what was supposed to be her day off. "I had a coach in high school. He would always say 'don't look back, never look back, because if the kid behind you sees that, he knows you're weak, and he will run you down.' That's how you deal with it. You don't look back. Patient's come to us, and we give them our all and some times it's just not enough. So we learn from it and show up to work the next day to save the next patient, because tomorrow there will always be that next patient that needs you." Reaching across the table he placed his hand on top of his sister's in support.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Mr. Kramer, I'm deeply sorry for your- -for your loss." Dr. Webber sat behind his desk, with both Arizona and Dr. Shepherd standing to the side as he spoke with the father. April and Lexie stood near the back of the office taking in the proceedings between the chief and the grieving father.

"No, don't- -don't speak about my daughter as if she's dead. She's still here. She could wake up."

Derek and Arizona had already taken their turn to speak with the man trying to get him to understand. Now the gavel rested in the chief's hand, as he spoke bluntly for the man. "She's not going to wake up, Mr. Kramer, not with the brain damage she suffered."

Shaking his head, he still wasn't ready to back down. "You don't know that."

"Her health will deteriorate. She'll lose body mass. She'll have no immune system. She'll require around-the-clock care, and that can become very expensive very quickly." It was grave, but this was the reality that Mr. Kramer needed to know.

"I don't care about that."

"It'll be no life for either of you. And that's why her mother signed the papers. She doesn't want your daughter to have to live her life this way. Your daughter wouldn't want you to live like this Mr. Kramer."

"Don't speak for my daughter. Don't you dare speak for my daughter" Raising his voice, Mr. Kramer still couldn't let go as he brought a fist down like a sledgehammer on the edge of the desk.

Focusing in on the papers on his desk, Webber spoke up with finality. "I'm sorry Mr. Kramer, but the ethics committee has reviewed your case. We are bound by law to obey the wishes of her mother."

Falling back into his seat, a level of realization began to dawn on the man. "If you unplug my daughter, you'll be killing her." Arizona wasn't the only doctor in the room that stiffened at the words of the father. Just a little bit in that moment, she felt like the doctor of death.

"I'm sorry. You should uh- -take all the time you need to call your family… to say good-bye." Webber remained stoic, yet sympathetic at the father on the other side of his desk.

"There's no one to call. I don't have any other family. It was just us. I didn't have any more kids. It's just me." His words grew softer with each revelation. There were no other words that could be said after this. This man was about to lose the only other person that he had in the world, and he was feeling it.

The surgeons began to file out of the office, giving the father some space. Arizona found herself in the gallery watching on while Callie was in surgery. Blaring through the O.R. speakers the Latina's favorite playlist caused a buzz of energy through the room. The blonde leaned onto the glass, she was mesmerized by the way the brunette conducted her O.R. She'd never found orthopedics appealing, but watching Callie right now was magical.

A few times the brunette's gaze drifted up to meet the blue watching down on her. It was in those moments that the day was actually perfect. No one could see the smile behind the Latina's mask, but Arizona knew it was there by the glint in her eye. Watching on intently, Arizona didn't realize the amount of time that had passed until her phone sounded, breaking the silence in the room.

Back at Susie Kramer's room, Lexie, April and Derek looked on at the parent's sitting at their daughter's bedside. "How long has it been?"

"Three hours." April meekly spoke up to answer.

"It's time." Meeting the gaze of the two resident's Arizona directed them into the room "see it through." Derek stood in the hallway along with Kepner as Arizona followed Lexie into the patient room. The peds surgeon moved around the bed, near Cassandra, just behind the resident as a show of support.

With a timid voice, Lexie broke the parents out of their trance as they watched on their daughter. She was sure the parents had been sending silent prayers to the universe for some kind of miracle."Mr. Kramer. Ms. Ferguson."

His previously gruff voice pleaded with the resident again. "No, not yet." Mr. Kramer held his daughter's hand in a vice grip as the resident moved closer to the machine.

Looking up to her attending, she received a nod to continue on. "I'm sorry." As doctors they were trained to not be emotionally involved in their cases. But this case had gotten to the doctors. The parent's were so broken, and there was nothing they could do to take the pain away.

"I keep telling myself there's a chance she'll wake up…once you turn off the respirator." He sniffled as he shook his head to fend off the tears "there is a chance… if it's just less than a one percent chance… that she'll start breathing again, right? Miracles do happen." Moving his eyes down to look over his daughter, he pleaded with the young girl "please. Please honey, wake up."

"I am so sorry." Powering off the machine, the heavy buzzing sound that had previously provided a cadence to the atmosphere, disappeared.

Arizona lightly touched the resident's arm when she noticed the glistening of tears filling the brunette's eyes. Sending the resident out of the room she stepped up to take Lexie's place.

Cassandra now stood up moving in closer to her daughter. She was barely able to speak through the tears "so what happens now?"

"Her heart will slow down, and that's gonna make the alarm sound, but I'll- -I can turn the sound off. Then her breathing is going to get slower and slower. And her organs will start to fail because they need oxygen to survive. And then when there's no breathing and no pulse, that's when she's gone." On cue, the monitors beeped, and Arizona reached over to silence the alarm.

Silent tears ran down the mother's face "Is this it?" She could see the oxygen dwindle from the frail form of her daughter as the girl's body further sunk into the bed.

"This is it." Arizona confirmed as she rested her hand on the mother's back, hoping to sooth her as the woman's sobs increased. "I'll wait outside."

"No. Please- -please wait." She'd just barely managed to grasp the surgeons wrist as her body shook, she bent forward unable to control the heart wrenching sobs that overtook her.

"Okay. Okay." Arizona gently rubbed the woman's back trying to reign in her own emotions as the mother was barely able to remain standing as she watched the remnants of life slowly escape her daughter's young body. It was just yesterday morning when she kissed the spirited young girl on her way out the back door as she headed to her adventure with her father.

After a while, the sound of the woman's sobs began to subside. "I'm going to give you some time, I'll be close by if you need me." Stepping out of the room Arizona needed a second to just breathe through it.

**XxxxxxxX**

Outside the cool air crashed against the blonde as soon as she walked through the exit. With each step forward the bile rising bile intensified its urgency to escape. Increasing her pace into a full sprint, the blonde made it to the tree as her insides revolted against her. As the contents of her stomach we expelled, her body jolted violently as she dry heaved with tears stinging as they ran away.

With nothing left inside, Arizona finally gathered the strength to stand upright. Facing the sky, this was one of those times that she was grateful for the Seattle rain. Bending her arm with a balled fist to the sky, she motioned a necessary 'F- you' to the universe.

She knew she was in no state to drive home like this, and now her clothes were drenched as well. The blonde took off in a full on sprint in the direction of her girlfriend. Callie luckily had a light schedule near the end of her shift, and was able to make it home early.

She'd told Arizona to text her once she made it home. Hoping Callie would understand wanting to stay in tonight, Arizona opted for the stairs over the elevator. The bone chilling cold didn't seem to be relevant until she felt the central air in the hall outside the brunette's door.

Knocking on the door, she chewed at her bottom lip while she waited for a response. Now she regretted returning the key back to Callie earlier when she planned to get ready for their date at her own place. Wading from one foot to the other, Arizona knocked again in case Callie maybe didn't hear the first knock.

The door flung open after a quick glance through the peephole where she spotted a drenched head of matted down blonde. "Ohmygod what happened?" the words ran away from the Latina so quickly it was amazing that the words were even English.

Looking up timidly, her lip was still caught between her teeth "can I come in?" her throat was raw from the upheaval of vomit a few minutes prior, causing her words to come out just barely above a raspy whisper.

Callie couldn't believe the sight of her girlfriend in the doorway. It was a surprise to see the blonde on the other side of her door, but it wasn't that the blonde was soaked from the heavy rain that had stunned her frozen. It was the look of pure defeat that was holding a vice grip on the blonde. Scanning over the woman she was met by red-rimmed-eyes; the cerulean that commanded her heart beat barely maintained a dim light. "Arizona… come here."

"I don't want to get you wet." Arizona had to smile at the thought of her words. But before she could argue, she was pulled into the embrace that she needed. Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, engulfing her frame allowing the blonde to finally release it all.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Time jump… I think we need to see our girl's trip to Miami… Will Sierra make an appearance in Miami? Maybe…

**Rating:** Contemplating changing from T to M, and possibly elaborating on some of these scenes. I mean, how else will we know how Callie's Italian lesson went?

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 21/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**It's been far too long… As you can see, I changed the rating. My first time writing real smut, so I've been nervously holding onto this chapter… Hope you like it…** **Biting my nails while you read, looking everywhere but at you**

**XxxxxxxX**

"I could have taken you to the airport Cal."

"Mark, you're on call. And Arizona was pulled back in for a last minute surgery. We're kind of in limbo right now as it is." Dark eyes scanned the luggage for the umpteenth time, making sure nothing was forgotten. "Ready to see tía Aria, Sof?"

"Are you planning on moving back down there?" at the question the plastic surgeon noticed the signature ascent of a perfectly arched eyebrow on his best friend, pushing him to elaborate, "you have like five suitcases."

Callie laughed at the man's question "mentions the man that had a separate wardrobe bag for each suit when you went to that conference." Motioning to the bag, Callie clarified the luggage situation anyways "some of these are Arizona's, and two are for Sof."

"Maybe she has cold feet?"

"What?" Now Callie was definitely confused.

"You were supposed to be at the airport an hour ago." Mark shrugged as he shared his logic "why would she take the night shift if she knew you were supposed to fly out this morning?"

Walking into the kitchen Callie started clearing the breakfast dishes. She wanted to make sure everything was in its place before leaving. "Sofia, can you double check and make sure we have your toothbrush?" She already knew the small toothbrush had been packed away with her own toiletries, but she needed the toddler to leave the room for a little bit.

Watching her smaller-self head toward her bedroom, dark eyes squinted as she released an annoyed breath. If looks could kill, the glare being aimed at the plastic surgeon would easily be deemed lethal. "She had to swap shifts with Karev, you ass. If she didn't take the shift then our trip would have been pushed until tomorrow."

Unfazed by the scolding from the brunette, he simply moved around the island with his dishes before a knock sounded at the door. "It's open" turning towards the door to find out who was joining the party he was oblivious to the fresh glare he was receiving from Callie behind him as his voice bellowed through the door.

Moving around the man's taller frame, the brunette moved towards the door "you do know that you don't live here, right?"

"Uhm, Z sent me to get the luggage. Said she's closing up, so we can swing by and pick her up from the hospital on the way." Daniel stepped into the apartment, his eyes bounced around the space. "Where's Sof?"

Hearing the man's voice, the small Latina came bounding out of her room at full speed "tío Dan-o you're here!" if the excitement in her voice wasn't evidence, one would have thought there was a rocket strapped to the toddler as she jumped into the man's arms.

Callie didn't realize the face splitting smile that was etched across her features until she'd noticed the puzzled look coming from Mark. "Uncle Dan-o?" he leaned forward whispering into the ortho surgeon's ear low enough to keep the others from hearing. She knew he was questioning the title that her daughter had given Arizona's brother, but she simply shrugged it off.

"Hey kiddo, I couldn't let you leave me without one of these.." swinging the smaller brunette around, he blew a raspberry on her belly before tickling her.

Squirming in the man's strong arms she could barely get her words out between giggles "no, no tickles… ahhh.." her little body shook with laughter until Daniel decided to show mercy to the toddler. Across the room Callie's heart fluttered at the interaction. She wasn't sure when this new title of 'uncle' had started, but she attributed it to the amount of time her daughter had been spending with Arizona and by extension, the blonde's family. Sofia had even gone so far a few nights ago to tell her mother she was going to be a chef, just like Jess.

"What do you say we get these cases out to the car? We don't want you to miss your flight."

Jumping down from the man's arms Sofia hopped over to the awaiting luggage "I has my own bag. Its gots wheels on it, and sparkles. Mami says I'm a big girl so I can has my own." She was all too excited to show off her own luggage carrier, as it was a new buy from their last trip to the mall. Once Arizona noticed the miniature carrier she'd told Callie they just had to get it for Sofia. And once the toddler had seen the glittery pink and purple luggage decorated with some of her favorite Disney characters it seemed to be the best thing since the invention of sliced bread.

"Mark can help carry those down, I'm just going to double check everything one more time before locking up." Mark stepped forward taking a hold of the Latina's luggage telling Sofia he would race her to the elevator.

Picking up the left over parcels Daniel headed for the exit. "We'll get the little one strapped in and wait out front."

Brown eyes bounced around the apartment one more time. She wasn't sure if maybe she was forgetting something or her own nerves about Arizona going home with her were finally making an appearance. Callie had never taken anyone that she was dating back home with her. She'd even married George and made a baby with him, but never took him back to her hometown.

The magnitude of her taking the blonde to Miami wasn't lost on her. But she wasn't sure if it was more excitement or nerves for the upcoming trip. This trip would also mark six months that the women had been together. Since the wedding was on the actual day of their anniversary, Callie had planned a little something special for just the two of them the following day.

**XxxxxxxX**

It had been a month since Arizona had shown up at Callie's door. That moment that she'd fallen apart in the brunette's arms was the coming up for air moment. Now here she was waiting to see Daniel's truck pull up in front of the hospital entrance. This shift had kicked her ass and there was only one thing that would remedy the last sixteen hours for the blonde, being wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms.

Searching eyes had spotted her girlfriend as soon as Jr. pulled into the lot. Her heart dropped at the slumped shoulders of the peds surgeon. She knew Arizona was bothered that she was running so far behind, but as soon as blue eyes had locked on to their arrival she visibly inflated.

Tired blue eyes scanned the lot for her brother's truck she visibly perked up at the sight of her girlfriend waving to her from the front passenger seat. Once the car came to a halt, she quickly jumped into the backseat besides Sofia. "I am so sorry-" Growing up in a military family time was a top priority. Being the cause of them running over an hour late to the airport was unsettling. "-One of my kid's finally got the new heart we'd been waiting for."

Callie turned in her seat to meet her girlfriend's gaze "it's alright, we're surgeons, it happens." Searching the clear blue eyes of her lover she noticed something lurking that the blonde was attempting to mask, or maybe she was just exhausted from her extended shift. Receiving a quick peck and a smile from her girlfriend, Callie figured if there were something she would let Arizona come to her when she was ready to talk about it.

Blue eyes scrunched in confusion. They were due to be at the airport around seven a.m. for check-in. Here it was nearly nine, blue eyes bulged at seeing the actual time. "Ugh, Callie… our flight will be taking off by the time we get to the airport."

"Arizona, relax." Where did her girlfriend go? Arizona was thoroughly confused at the lax comportment of the woman in the front seat. "Sof, I think Zo needs one of your extra special hugs."

Restrained in her booster the toddler couldn't crawl into Arizona's lap as she normally would, but she could easily extend her tiny arms. Turning toward the tiny brunette, Arizona melted at the beaming smile. "Hey little miss, I missed you yesterday." Wrapping her arms around the toddler, she laid a kiss on her temple.

Leaning into Arizona, Sofia cupped her small hand around the blonde's ear "can you braid my hair? Mami doesn't do it like you." Arizona had to giggle at the whispered words. Noticing Callie was caught up in conversation with her brother, Arizona hugged Sofia again.

The wit of the toddler baffled Arizona more times than she could count. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Pig tails?" Receiving an enthusiastic nod in affirmation from Sofia, Arizona quickly went to work. Luckily Callie had made an attempt so the groundwork had already been laid. Removing the decorative clip from her own hair she made quick work of sprucing the refreshed hairstyle. Pulling out her phone, Arizona snapped a picture of herself with Sofia showing off the new braids. "Like?"

"Mami, mami look!" Sofia squealed in excitement to her mother in the front seat. "I look like Zona." Callie beamed at the thrill on her daughter's face, and felt a little more at ease at the return of the sparkle in her girlfriend's eye.

Callie noticed the pure look of adoration exuding from her girlfriend as a smile crept across ivory features. "You look beautiful munchkin." Callie looked on through the mirror at the interaction between Arizona and Sofia, her heart constricted at what she saw. As close as the two were, you couldn't tell that the blonde hadn't been around much longer than the past six months. Recently Callie could see the blonde's mannerism's rubbing off on her daughter. There was a part of her that worried about the effects of her relationship on her daughter. What if they didn't work out? How would Sofia react if they split up? Did she introduce her daughter and girlfriend too soon?

Sofia was barely one when her last real relationship ended. That relationship had left Callie wounded in such a way she'd all but sworn off love or the possible development of any relationship. Callie had dated here and there, but nothing serious and until now Callie had kept her dating life completely separate from the world she shared with her daughter.

But looking through she couldn't help the smile that formed as she caught on to her girlfriend playing 'I Spy' with her daughter. Hearing the animated giggling at Sofia correctly guessing airplane, Callie was brought back to her reality just in time. "Not here, follow this around."

As the SUV bypassed the entrance of the airport for departing flights Arizona was pulled out of her game as her eyes bulged in a panic "that was the entrance, we're never going to make-"

Callie hadn't completely clued her girlfriend in on the exact details of their travel plans. Knowing the hectic life of a surgeon Callie didn't want to plan for a commercial flight just in case the peds surgeon would be running late. Once she got the call that she was being pulled back into surgery nearly on her way out the door, Callie knew she'd made the right call.

"Arizona, I think your girl knows what she'd doing. Dial it back a few would ya?" This time it was Daniel's hasty bravado that cut his sister off.

"Keep going straight and just follow the curve" turning in her seat to face her girlfriend better, Callie wanted to sooth the pout that had formed on pink lips. "I knew there was a chance that you wouldn't make it out of work on time. So…" the intake of her bottom lip between her teeth as her gaze drooped screamed the level of her nerves "…I thought it would be best if I sent for Marko." The last part rushed out in one quick breath.

As her brows furrowed, confusion painted her features. Scanning her memory for a mentioning of a 'Marko' the blonde came up empty. Her first instinct was to question this mysterious 'Marko' but the thought slipped away as clear blue eyes took note of their surroundings. Turning into field space for private jets there stood a row of private planes of different sizes each brandished with their own emblem or custom design. "Calliope… who is Marko?"

The words were barely able to form as a nervous lump formed in Callie's throat at the question. Never one to flaunt her monetary worth she was always nervous to show any sign of her wealth. She didn't completely shun the world that she'd grown up in they were simply mere acquaintances most times. "Marko is our pilot."

Daniel didn't need further directions as the Torres jet came into sight. The tail was marked with the telltale 'Torres' hallmark accented by a gold strip across the entire side. "Damn Cal, you know how to travel in style. What's that, a Gulfstream 650?"

"Uhm… yeah, could be." Directing him where to park beside the plane Callie didn't miss the lack of words from her girlfriend in the back seat. Now her nerves were really starting to get to her. She didn't know how Arizona would react to the whole private jet thing, but she hoped this wasn't too much. It had been a long time since she'd shown anyone, let alone a girlfriend, a window or in this case a private jet, into the world she'd grown up in. Callie was never one to flaunt the size of her bank account.

People usually changed when they found out the stature that she was raised in. Suddenly she would be perceived as snotty or entitled. 'Friends' became more like leeches, with the mindset of flying off to some exotic getaway every weekend for a party. If she had a dime for every time she'd been accused of buying her way through school or into a position, her net worth would easily double…

Through the mirror brown eyes noticed that look again from her girlfriend that defeated look that was settled on her when she was waiting at the hospital. "Arizona…"

Blue eyes snapped up to meet brown and just like that the defeat was erased by a gentle smile the pulled at the corners of her lips. "You're amazing, you know that?" After the shift she just went through she was less than enthusiastic about sitting on a crowded plane where the person seated behind her would more than likely be kneeing her in the back while the person in front of her practically sat in her lap.

Releasing a ragged breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, Callie climbed out the SUV before turning to open the door for Arizona. Before she could gather what was happening she was being pulled in and soft pink lips had overtaken her own. Feeling a warm tongue run across her bottom lip, Callie couldn't hold the moan as Arizona deepened the kiss. Grasping soft jean covered hips she pressed her body further into the kiss as the couple stood against the side of the truck.

With her arms wrapped around the Latina's neck her slender fingers played at the tiny curls as she caressed the brunette's scalp. On the other side of the car Daniel was pulling Sofia from her seat "good luck with those two munchkin." He laughed at the interaction between the two women. Clearing his throat he interrupted before the couple could go any further "You do know that we're standing here, right? And we're standing outside, in the rain…"

Pulling back from the kiss, their foreheads pressed into each other. "We should probably-" her head was still spinning as she motioned over her shoulder to the awaiting plane behind her.

"Yeah… I've held them up long enough today." Catching her breath, the two women continued to stand in their embrace, un-phased by the continuous rain falling around them. "You really are amazing…" running her fingers down the tan jaw line Arizona cupped her cheek before placing a few more pecks to moist lips.

"I guess we're on luggage duty then." Pulling the hood up on Sofia's raincoat Daniel moved around to the rear of the truck. "Z give Callie her lips back and come help with the bags."

Pulling back again Callie giggled at the blush that noticeably crept up her girlfriends neck. "Don't worry about the bags, they'll get them." Before she could finish the statement a man appeared beside Daniel, freeing him of the proffered luggage. Taking the blonde's hand they finally moved toward the plane with Daniel and Sofia a few steps behind.

"Miss Torres." The young woman waiting at the base of the stairs extended her hand in greeting as two men stepped down unto the tarmac, one being the same guy who'd just disappeared with their luggage moments earlier.

"Miss Callie, it's been too long. You don't let us out nearly enough."

"Is that Sofia, she's getting so big. She's beautiful Ms. Callie."

"It's always good to see you guys." Noticing the quizzical look from the three in front of her, Callie gently pulled her girlfriend closer. "Arizona, this is our pilot, Marko; his brother, and Co-pilot, Jaden, and our flight attendant, Hannah. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. And you know Sofia, and this is Arizona's brother, Daniel."

"Ahh, this is the girlfriend we've heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Robbins."

After a round of greetings Daniel saw the women off as they climbed the stairs to enter the jet. As they climbed the stairs Marko followed behind. Leaning over Callie's shoulder he lowered his voice as to only be heard by Callie. "Should I keep the cabin door closed?"

Laughing at the suggestive wave of his eyebrows, Callie pushed his shoulder. "You saw that?"

"The whole make-out session in the rain, against the car? Nope." With a laugh, he walked past the stunned brunette towards the cockpit. "Close your mouth Cal, she's hot." Marko had always gotten a kick out of messing with his friend this time was no exception. They had gone to the same high school and were like brother and sister most of their life. When Marko opted to enter the air force instead of college their group of friends was completely caught off guard. But when he came home for his first visit donned in a crisp fitting uniform, it seemed to be the first time he'd ever really looked happy. As soon as he could, Jaden followed in his brother's footsteps. Now Marko and Jaden spent their days zooming through the sky at the helm of the Torres jet when they aren't on active duty.

Moving deeper into the cabin of the jet Callie found Arizona as Hannah was just showing the blonde along with Sofia to their seats. "Let me know if you need anything at all." With that, the young attendant made her exit.

"Thank you, Hannah." Moving closer she took the seat beside Arizona as she heard a yawn tumble from tiny lips. "She'll probably be out before we even take off. She was too excited to sleep last night."

"I probably should have said something before, but…." Wringing her hands together tightly she was interrupted by an announcement from the pilot.

"Greetings passengers, this is your pilot, Marko"

"and Jaden" the younger sibling's voice carried in from the background before Marko continued.

"Welcome to 'Cielo Madonna' and yes we do call this baby 'Sky Madonna'. We will be taking off here shortly. Sit back, relax, this promises to be the best flight you've ever been on. And Cal, let me know if I should mute the two-way speakers."

"Marko, I swear-"

"Kidding, just kidding."

Callie let out a small giggle at her friend, but was quickly sobered at the fidgeting of her girlfriend beside her. Now taking a good look at the blonde she looked… exhausted? She'd just finished work so that was probable, but there was more to it… terrified? She did, she looked like a zombie was going to jump out at any moment "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Flyingterrifiesme" it came out so rushed Callie wasn't even sure there were any real words being spoken.

"You're going to have to speak one of the languages that I actually understand sweetie."

Releasing a deep breath she refused to meet the Latina's gaze "flying... terrifies... me..." Arizona whispered as to not worry Sofia who was seated directly opposite the couple barely holding her eyelids open.

"Uhm…" Yeah, this was probably something that she should have mentioned at any time over the past month. Reigning in the shock that had overtaken her features she grasped Arizona's hands. "Sweetie, look at me. Please. I promise you, Marko is the best pilot there is, he won't let anything happen. And I will hold your hand the entire time. You can even squeeze my hand if you need to." It really was good that she'd sent for Marko, there was no way she could imagine Arizona melting down on a commercial flight and being able to tend to Sofia.

Before any further conversation could be had they'd begun rolling down the runway. Double checking Sofia was strapped in properly, Callie secured herself as Arizona practically wrapped herself around the Latina's arm with her face buried in her neck.

The takeoff was surprisingly smooth, and an hour into the flight with the aid of several shots of the strongest alcohol available, Arizona was nearly calm. She actually revealed a cautious smile it actually felt like they were riding in a cloud. It was unclear if her calm was a result of the alcohol buzzing through her or Marko's superior flying, but Callie was relieved to see the barely there smile.

"Sof will likely sleep the entire way. If you want, there's a shower in the back in case you want to freshen up and change. I know you were hoping to be able to do that before we left."

"Are you trying to say I stink Calliope?"

"No." Callie couldn't tell if Arizona was joking or not. "I was just thinking, we could take a shower together and it would probably help with the rest of those nerves…"

"A shower really does sound great." Taking a moment to allow her eyes to really survey her surroundings, she noticed the elaborate custom décor that covered the entire expanse of the jet. She imagined her girlfriend must have had a say in the layout, as the color scheme screamed Calliope Torres with the deep red playing off cream. In all, it was really beautiful. It seemed more like a luxury hotel suite really.

"I'll just lay Sof in the bed so she can lay comfortably."

"Bed? There's also a bed? There's a shower, and a bed… on your private plane…" she'd known that Callie was loaded, but it was never really noticeable in their everyday lives. But now it was kind of settling in. Now she was feeling a little dizzy, but that also may have been a side effect of the consumed alcohol.

Sofia barely stirred during her move from the chair to the bed. After asking Hannah to listen out, she quickly joined Arizona in the shower. After an elaborate back massage Callie worked out most of the nerves that had been eating at the blonde. But even still she could tell there was something weighing on Arizona. Pushing her body into the miraculous body of her girlfriend she pressed their lips together. Maybe a round of hot shower sex at ten thousand miles above would melt the rest away.

**XxxxxxxX**

After bringing Arizona to two mind blowing orgasms the rest of the flight found the blonde asleep cuddled in the bed with Sofia in her front and Callie wrapped around her from behind. When it was time for their landing all of Arizona's nerves seemed to return tenfold, until the jet landed safely on the runway. Once she was safely on the ground again, she could admit, that was likely the smoothest flight she'd ever been privy to.

Now the town car they were in had just pulled into a private estate that was completely fenced in, with the keypad and all. At the sight of the house the driver had stopped in front of, Arizona guessed they were possibly staying at Callie's childhood home. But from the outside this house looked new, like it was built in the past few years. Taking in the sight of the house, maybe house wasn't the right word to use. Castle? No, mansion? That would somehow be an understatement. Estate? Estate, that could properly sum it up. "Are we staying with Aria? Not that I mind, but I thought-"

Before she could finish voicing her thoughts, Callie spoke up "It's not Aria's place. They use this place for company parties sometimes, or kind of like a timeshare for some employees when they need a getaway with their family."

As they approached the door it was pulled open to reveal a middle-aged woman, likely pushing sixty. "Ms. Callie, you made it!"

"Lela I thought I told you, you can have the week off?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to do one last walk through to make sure the house was all set for you. Leave those right there, Dale will get them for you." Turning to clear the doorway, the woman waved them inside. "Dale come and get these bags and take them upstairs." Then a younger version male version of the woman appeared picking up the women's luggage.

"Hey Cal, I see you couldn't stay away. Tell me you're planning on pulling your board out of retirement?"

"Yes." Arizona spoke up with excitement, causing everyone to turn to their attention to the unfamiliar blonde. "Hi…" her cheeks turned a new shade of crimson at her outburst as Sofia wrapped herself around the blonde's leg.

Giggling at the small outburst, Callie pulled Arizona into her. "Lela, Dale, this is my girlfriend Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Lela and her son Dale. Lela has been with our family since before I was born. They help to keep this place running. And you remember Sofia."

"Oh my, she's getting so big. She's so beautiful, she looks more and more like your mother every time I see her. She would have been so proud of, both of them would have." Arizona noticed Callie stiffen slightly at the mention of her parents she could see a slight glaze take over the deep emotional eyes she loved. "Do you remember me Sofia? Can I give you a hug?" With a small nod from the toddler, the older woman engulfed her while she also smothered her in kisses.

"So Cal, you plan on pulling your board out or what?"

With a tug from the blonde beside her, Callie plastered on a megawatt smile "yeah, I plan on getting out there some time this week. You coming out?"

"You think I'd miss your big return?"

"It hasn't been that long Dale, I went out the last time I came to visit."

"I wasn't in town, so it doesn't count. I just picked up an RV a few weeks back, you have to take it out at least once."

"Fu-freaking yes. I need to go by the shop; I had Three working on a new board for me last time I was here. It's probably done by now." Sofia had recently taken to repeating her mother's bad words, so Callie was trying to cut back swearing.

Turning to the older woman Arizona mouthed 'Three?'

Standing beside Arizona, the older woman broke her thoughts "He works at the surf shop, I don't know why he insists on that nonsense name. Don't worry, it's not just you, most of us can't follow them. They've been like that since they were knee-high." As Sofia reached out for Arizona, she was scooped up into loving arms before Arizona helped Sofia latch unto her back. "Before you two get swept away by the waves maybe you all could get settled in first? Aria left a message for you to come by for dinner, she said she's sending a car and you better be in it."

"Shit, I forgot about that." She was trying to cut back, but there was still a slip up here and there. "I mean, shoot. We should probably get settled in."

After getting their luggage settled, Callie gave Arizona a tour of the space. Arizona was in awe of the expansive layout. The ground floor housed a large family room, cinema, sitting room, library or office that was hid behind two large mahogany doors that mimicked the entrance to the entrance at Harvard. In addition there was also two bedrooms, and a kitchen straight from a magazine. Each room displayed an open and welcoming layout. Upstairs, there were an additional four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the master suite which included and ensuite bathroom. The color décor was soothing with each room decorated in whites and grays with splashes of soft pastel colors defining each separate space.

When the couple entered the master suite Arizona seemed to revert back to her fifteen-year-old self as she took off in a sprint before jumping on the luxurious oversized bed. "It feels like I'm floating on a cloud. You have to come feel this it's like the best thing I've ever felt before. Seriously, come feel this."

Across the room Callie stood in the doorway watching in amusement, giggling as Arizona melted into the bed before bouncing around on her knees. "I thought you wanted to see the pool out back?"

"I did. But then I got an early glimpse of heaven, come up here." She waved Callie over again. As Callie moved across the room closer to the bed she hoisted herself up beside her girlfriend, laying flat on her back. "It's amazing isn't it?"

Looking towards the blonde beside her, she couldn't contain the smile as she noticed the look of pure joy on Arizona. "The most amazing."

Meeting the loving gaze of the dark eyes beside her, Arizona leaned in to press their lips together. Running her tongue across Callie's bottom lip, she pushed to deepen the kiss. Receiving an open invitation, teeth and tongues clashed, as she climbed over to straddle the Latina pinning her to the bed. "Sofia-"

"Is occupied with all of her new toys. We have a little time." She wasn't really sure how much time they really had, but it had been nearly three days since she'd really had her girlfriend, and Arizona was starting to feel like she was going to explode if she didn't get to touch her woman.

Sliding her fingers under the brunette's thin t-shirt and then bra elicited a sharp intake of breath as Arizona caressed both nipples at the same time rolling them through her fingers she could feel them respond under her touch. "Shit." Tongues dueled until they had to break apart to allow oxygen to refill their lungs.

Callie sat up enough for the blonde to pull her shirt and bra off both in one swoop before she released the garments somewhere off to the side. Pulling her own shirt off as well, she crashed their lips back together. With the Latina's hands running down her back straight to her ass pulling her in closer. Callie's head fell back as she extended her neck to give Arizona access as she started to trail wet kisses down soft tan skin, sucking and biting down as the trail led to her collarbone. Arizona couldn't hold back the groan at the amazing taste of the brunette's skin. She quickly realized she was easily infatuated with the taste of every part of the Latina's body.

Reaching a hard nipple, her wet tongue circled and licked the nipple before sucking it in receiving a whimper from red lips as Callie found purchase grasping blonde locks between her fingers."Ari-Ar-" she growled, completely unable to fully form any legible word. Between the touching and her girlfriend's scent of shampoo her sensed were flooded with ecstasy.

As Arizona's mouth continued its work, her fingers continued to roll the other nipple before they started crawling down the brunette's stomach, feeling the surface twitch with every touch. "Vous êtes si belle" [You are so beautiful.] She took a second to simply appreciate the flushed Latina as her fingers worked to relieve her girlfriend of her shorts. There was a slight sheen of sweat causing the Latina's tan skin to glow as it played perfectly off the white sheets. Leaning down to nibble at Callie's hear she gently husked "Vous prenez mon soufflé" [You take my breath away.]

Feeling soft lips envelope her earlobe, the scent of her girlfriend was intoxicating as Callie kissed the space at Arizona's shoulder. Callie's head was on overload, as Arizona seemed to be everywhere all at once, she barely registered losing her shorts. She really hoped Sofia was properly occupied for a while with the excitement of the new toys in her room. "Sh…. Fu…." Releasing a groan at the contact as deft fingers slid closer to her folds, she gave up on trying to make words for now.

"Vous êtes tellement humide, merde, vous vous sentez si bon" [You're so wet, shit, you feel so good.] Running her finger through slick folds, she brought her finger back up to her mouth for a taste "I need to taste you." Hearing what she assumed must be French pouring from those beautiful lips as Arizona sucked her taste from her fingers called a fresh flow of fluids to pool at the Latina's core.

As she slid down the lithe body beneath hers, Arizona allowed her moist tongue to make a trail, as goose bumps were left in its wake. Once she reached her destination, her tongue slid ever so slowly between two wet folds before pulling right back out. She turned her head slightly, kissing the inside of the brunette's thigh. Sucking on the same spot, her lips parted enough to bite down gently causing a yelp from the brunette before sucking on the new mark again.

"Zo, please don't tease me." Callie begged before feeling her girlfriend's tongue back where she wanted it, causing her back to arch off the bed with a string of expletives falling from her mouth. Callie's juices were flowing uncontrollably with each swipe. Gripping the sheets around her wasn't enough as she found her fingers locked in blonde tresses.

With fingers vice gripped in her hair each tug and tightening further invigorated her movements with her tongue. Pulling out, she replaced her tongue with two fingers "fuck… Calliope you taste so good." Thrusting in and out, the brunette's hips quickly met her pace. With the Latina's arousal piercing her nose, she dipped her tongue back in to caress her clit.

Callie could feel her orgasm coming, every nerve in her body felt exposed in the most amazing way ever. One more swipe of her clit was all it took "Fuck…." Eyes clamped shut as her body locked when her orgasm took over her body. She wasn't even sure is she was breathing or if her brain was even still working.

Slowing her movements slim fingers continued to caress the Latina's clit as she moved up to get a better look while Callie continued to pulse under the aftershock of her orgasm. Finally removing her fingers from the brunette's folds Callie whimpered at the loss. Arizona fell in love more in that moment than she thought she ever could. After sex, recovering from a powerful orgasm, flustered and flushed, completely vulnerable… This Callie was suddenly her favorite.

Barely able to peek an eye open, her mind was slowly starting to work again. Beside her, blue eyes poured more love and adoration than she'd ever seen in her life. Like magnets, their lips found each other all over again.

"Mami!" luckily the door was closed, but it definitely wasn't locked. They knew the toddler would be tumbling into the room in any second now. The only thing Callie could think to do was pull the covers up as her eyes slammed shut.

"Hey big girl" Arizona had just barely landed on her feet properly as she slid down from the bed. She had to laugh at the faux sleeping form of her girlfriend in the bed. "Uhm, mami is sleeping. She must have a bit of jet lag all of a sudden." Pulling the first shirt she could find over her head, she looked took in the inquisitive toddler beside her. "What's up?"

"Its smells funny in this room…" Blue eyes bulged as pink quickly infused her porcelain features. She didn't know how to respond as she gaped at the tiny brunette. Luckily she didn't have to, as Sofia remembered why she burst into the room. "Can we go play in the sand now?"

"I'm sorry Sof, I don't know where the beach is. And tía Aria invited us over for dinner in a little bit, maybe mommy can drive us to the beach tomorrow." Walking towards the bathroom, she picked up a face rag and began running some warm water.

Trailing behind her mother's girlfriend, Sofia was confused. "Mami doesn't drive to the beach, it's outside."

"Of course the beach is outside sweetheart, it would be kind of hard to put it in the house sweetie." Moving back into the room, Arizona moved to open her luggage. Over by the window Sofia seemed to get lost behind the oversized drapes. Arizona wasn't sure what was on the other side of these drapes, so she decided to make sure there was no danger of the toddler falling out of a window or something.

"It's okay glitch, we Zozo said we go down tomorrow. We can makes castle's and mami says her will show me a surf."

Looking out the large windows, blue eyes were greeted with sand and water as far as her eyes could see. "The beach is outside…" she whispered the words that Sofia had told her. 'How did I not notice an entire beach?'

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **There's something up with Arizona… and what happens when Sierra shows up? Will this cause a problem between our girls, or will Arizona squash her like a bug?

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 22/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**XxxxxxxX**

"Thank you so much for dinner Aria, it was amazing."

Moving to pick up the deserted plates, Aria giggled as she made her way around the table "I'm glad you liked it, but that was all Josh."

"Aria can work a courtroom or boardroom like Beethoven, but put her in the kitchen and it's like she's in a corn maze." Draining the last of her wine, Callie moved to help her sister remove the dishes. "Luckily for her, she had a little sister that kicked ass in the kitchen."

"I'm not that bad Cal, besides, I'm getting better. Ask Josh." Moving around the table the older Latina slid down the lounge chair into her fiancé's lap as he wrapped his arms around her front.

Josh and Aria had met in law school. The two had seemed to be archenemies as they were top two in their class, going back and forth as to who was number one. Their friends read their tension for what it really was, sexual. When they were set up by their friends one night their chemistry was so strong, they couldn't deny it any longer. From that night on, they were virtually inseparable.

"She is getting better Cal really-"

Dark eyes across the table squinted at the declaration. "She gives you sex, I don't know if I can trust your word." Lifting the bottle of wine in offering, Callie topped off hers, Arizona's and Josh's glasses.

"No thanks, I have to go in early."

It wasn't that she didn't believe what the older Latina was saying but she'd been watching with a bit of a skeptical eye all evening. Now with yet another declining of wine, and the subtle caresses of the woman's stomach by not only Josh, but also herself, a knowing smile easily spread across the blonde's face. She thought she'd noticed a glow on the woman when they'd first arrived, but it was possible that it was from the Miami sun. But now too much added up for it not to be…

"Where is my sister, and what have you done with her?" Callie giggled as she sat back in her seat before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Oh ha, ha." Sticking her tongue out at her sister, she hoped to take the spotlight off of herself for now. "Arizona I think your girl is a little tipsy."

Leaning into the younger Latina's embrace Arizona knew her girlfriend was enjoying a nice buzz. Callie tended to be very handy once she felt her buzz, and Arizona enjoyed every second of it. "Hardly…"

"Cal, I think we wore Sofia out." Nodding his head in the direction of the tiny brunette, three sets of eyes followed his direction. Long lashes grew heavier as the toddler's eyes drooped. In her hand, the vanilla ice cream was losing its power to hold the girl's attention. As her head dropped to the side, a tan hand lost its grip on the cone as it rolled down the lounge chair finding a resting place on the ground. "We should probably lay her inside, we can just turn the intercom on to hear her if she wakes."

As Callie moved to stand she felt a light tug on her wrist keeping her seated "you stay, I'll get her cleaned up and take her inside." Arizona laid a kiss on her girlfriend's temple as she moved across to pickup the sleeping toddler.

Whispering in his fiancé's ear, Josh unwrapped himself from around Aria and also stood. "I'll carry her in." Once Arizona finished wiping the toddler's face and hands, Josh moved in to pick up her sleeping form. "Come on munchkin, let's get you inside." Curling into the man's strong arms she comfortably sunk deeper into her sleep as Arizona followed close behind.

"Let's sit by the pool."

Moving from the lounge chair, Callie followed the older brunette the few steps to the pool. Lowering herself, her legs dangled into the water. Looking up in contemplation, her bottom lip worried between perfect teeth before deciding to speak up. "Así que voy a ser una tía." [So, I'm going to be an auntie.] There was no questioning in this offered statement. A laugh fell from red painted lips as she took in the astonished look that took over her older sister. "No estés tan sorprendido." [Don't look so surprised.]

When the two siblings were together they easily slipped back into their native tongue. "Bueno, a la mierda. Como sabes?" [Well, shit. How did you know?] Tilting her head to the side dark eyes squinted across to the similar ones of her sister.

"Sus tetas. Y nunca se baje una bebida. Además, usted está brillando Ari." [Your boobs. And you never turn down a drink. Also, you're glowing Ari.] Callie leaned over to bump shoulders with her sister.

"Usted va a ser una tía." [You're going to be an auntie.]

Giving into her excitement, Callie squealed. "Yo voy a ser una tía! Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por sus chicos. ¿Cómo Josh tomando la noticia?" [I'm going to be an auntie! Congratulations, I'm so happy for your guys. How's Josh taking the news?]

"Él ha estado caminando en la camisa 'que pronto será papá, todos los días ..." [He's been walking around in his 'soon to be dad' shirt, every day...]

"Mierda. Vas a ser mamá." [Shit. You're going to be a mom.]

Inside Arizona settled Sofia after she started to stir momentarily confused at her surroundings. Cuddling with the smaller brunette laying on her chest, Arizona soothed her back to sleep.

Moving through the house towards the patio, Arizona noticed Josh loading the dishwasher. "You all have been amazing hosts, I'm happy to help with these."

"That's all right, I'm really just trying to busy myself. Giving them a chance to catch up." He motioned toward the sisters outside. "Did she go back down for you?"

"Yeah, she just needed to make a quick trip to the bathroom." Arizona fiddled with her fingers before reaching to place the dishes into the dishwasher. She seemed to bond well with the couple, but she wasn't sure if it was her place to voice her thoughts right now. Deciding on a safer topic she continued on "you two have a really lovely home…" biting the inside of her cheek, she quickly realized that talking point easily equates to talking about the weather.

"Thank you." Deciding to take it easy on the peds surgeon, he pushed on "you're nervous about meeting the rest of the family… Cal seems really happy, for the first time in a long time. And Sofia lights up when you're around, she's a pretty good indicator of people."

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the mention of Callie and Sofia. Taking in his words, the blonde wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond to his observation. But at the mention of her girlfriend's happiness, it also made her wonder about Callie's past. The couple had talked about the past few years, but Callie held the darkness of her past locked away pretty tightly. Every once in a while Arizona would notice a look brewing behind dark eyes when Callie didn't think she was paying attention, but she saw it. There were even a few times Arizona asked about it, but Callie would change the subject or shrug it off as nothing.

Noting the blonde had drifted off in her own head as she watched the siblings outside, Josh continued. "Cal is like a little sister to me. Those two have been through… hell." Tossing the dishrag to the side, he crossed his arm over his chest as he surveyed the shorter woman. "I don't mean to be abrupt, but what are your true intentions?"

It seemed like he intended to say more, but before he had a chance, Arizona spoke up "there's this look Callie has when she smiles, like really smiles. Not the one she shows her patients, no, this one only happens when she's really happy. She gets this kind of shocked look as if it just hit her that she's actually happy. I want to be the cause of that for her and Sofia both, as long as I possibly can. She's amazing, you know? Breathtakingly stunning." Touching her hands to her lips as she turned back to face the man across from her, she didn't realize her mouth had runaway on her.

"You're going to get this a couple of times this week, but I still have to do it. Don't hurt her, okay?"

"I would rather die."

Searching blue eyes, he found nothing but genuine love behind her words. "She's three months." He smiled at the baffled expression that had taken over ivory features. "I'm a lawyer, I can read people. You've been wondering since we sat down to dinner." She had to admit, he was good, and he definitely had her pegged. "Hey, don't stress the meet and greet. It can be a little overwhelming, this life, but they-" motioning toward the two sisters as he wiped down the countertops "-they're worth it."

"Yeah."

**XxxxxxxX**

Back outside the two Latina's sat dangling their legs around the warm water of the pool. Coming down from a full belly laugh, dark eyes looked up taking in the beauty of the moon in the distance. Breaking her from her thoughts Aria's voice broke in "So, you and Arizona. You two are sickeningly cute. Think she's really ready to meet the family?"

Releasing a small breath as she contemplated the thought, a small smile erupted across caramel features "she's nervous as hell, but she's trying to play it cool. And on top of that, something is going on in that pretty little head of hers. And I should probably warn her about the background check."

"Shit. I forgot about that. But I thought she grew up on a military base, how much could she have gotten into?"

"Oh, you haven't seen ADT all together. Trust me, I need to give her a heads up before Don pulls her in the office." Thinking about that conversation that she needed to have, Callie wasn't sure if she should laugh or be worried.

Noticing the sudden look of worry on her younger sister's face, her laugh quickly sobered. "What could she have gotten into that's so bad Cal?"

"You think Don really has the power to find things out?" That was a stupid question and she knew it. She'd seen Don in the boardroom, as well as at home, and he didn't pull any punches especially when it came to his family. At the smirk she was receiving, she knew Aria was on the same page. "Right."

"She's a pediatric surgeon at one of the most highly rated hospitals in the world, what could she have done?"

Thinking back to the numerous late night conversations with her girlfriend. The brunette could easily recall a laundry list of offenses the siblings had gotten themselves into. "Besides impersonate an officer, steal a flag, breaking into the commanding officer's office, streaking, stealing a car…"

"Shit!" Aria nearly fell into the pool from the full bark of laughter that tumbled out. Shaking her head, Aria eyed her younger sister again. "You're lying, right?"

Luckily for Callie, Aria's laugh was infectious. It was exactly what she needed to calm her minor panic. Turning to her sister, she splashed a small amount of water at the older Latina. "I wish."

Coming down from her boisterous laugh she scraped her hand across the water splashing back, before she wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulder. "You seem really happy." She confessed her observation as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

Not needing to think before confirming, the words easily slid out. "I am." Releasing a breath, she smiled at the confession. "I didn't think I would ever be here, but I am."

"You deserve to be happy Cal."

The younger sister took in the tone of her sister's words as she focused in on her hands as she stretched to run her fingers through the water. "I feel a big sister scolding coming…"

Snaking her arm through her younger sisters, she didn't want Callie to feel like she had to put up any defenses about what she was going to say. Confident, without accusing, Aria turned her head to address the younger Torres. "You're holding back. You haven't told her, have you?"

Lowering her head slightly in defeat, her answer came out just above a whisper "no."

"She's here Cal to meet our family, you haven't introduced anyone to the family… ever, really. She's got to be pretty special. Talk to her." Looking into the house, she noticed Josh and Arizona wrapping up in the kitchen. Before the two rejoined, she wanted to address one more thing with her younger sister. "How are things with Sierra?"

Scoffing at the mention of her ex's name, Callie blew out another breath. She'd told Aria about the incident a few weeks back and, in her true big sister form, Aria was seconds away from firing the woman. But Callie had talked her down. She hoped with some time, maybe Sierra would meet someone for herself, and they could actually return to the friendship they'd once shared when they were growing up. Callie didn't want to belittle what Sierra had done or forget it, but she did hope to move past it.

"I haven't talked to her… but she's going to be here tomorrow night for the party, and I really hope she has her shit together. She apologized, so hopefully she actually meant it."

"And Arizona is alright with everything?"

"Honestly? I think she's a little apprehensive about it, and I get it. But, Sierra was so long ago. I mean, she was my first, and that means something. But, ugh… Arizona is, she's is a light. Like the brightest light ever, it cancels out all of my dark."

"And Sierra is fog."

"Exactly." She responded as she dejectedly ran her fingers through the water.

Aria wasn't sure what had gotten into Sierra lately or why she had returned to the antics of a teen instead of the successful adult that she was, but she hated the turmoil her long time friend was drizzling in her baby sister's life. When she'd sent for Sierra to take over running the Archfield, she wasn't trying to rekindle an old flame between the two women. Really she just wanted someone from their little 'family' around, a little bit of home. Callie had seemed to be getting thrown into brick wall after brick wall, and since she couldn't be there as much as she wanted, she really hoped having Sierra there would help.

Looking off into the distance Aria's voice interrupted the comfortable silence "Josh wants to get married."

The younger Latina's body jolted in excitement at her sister's words, before they replayed in her head. The megawatt smile that had exploded quickly dimmed at the downtrodden demur of her sister's statement. She'd waited for her sister to continue, but was met with silence. "But?" she drawled, hoping to push the elder Latina to continue.

"I don't want him to marry me just because he knocked me up…" the argument had no altitude at all, but she was going to see if it could fly anyways. But she and Josh had been together for almost ten years at this point, and deep down she knew that was never in his thoughts. And since they'd talked about it on more than a handful of occasions, Josh had confirmed his desire to marry her was him wanting to 'bind his life forever to his one and only true love, forever.'

"Bullshit, Aria. He's like a lovesick puppy, still, after all of this time. He would never want to marry you just because you're carrying his kid. That man would like on a bed of hot coals if he thought that would put a smile on your face for even two minutes." Aria was refusing to meet her sister's gaze, fueling Callie's belief that the real issue had yet to be spoken. "Talk to me Ari, what is it really?"

"How do I get married without mami there? She's supposed to be there Callie." And there it was. The floodgates had opened. But hearing her sister voice the issue that had been running rampant in her head, Callie had to reign in her features. Talk of their deceased parents always brought with it the storm clouds in their darkest of forms. But right now Callie couldn't get lost in the darkness, this time she had to be the light for her older sister. "I'm supposed to call her screaming at the top of my lungs with excitement with the news of her daughter getting married. And get mad at her for commandeering my wedding plans and inviting three hundred people we don't know and taking out a whole page ad in the country club newsletter. She's supposed to be there to help me pick out my dress-" the sob she'd been trying to hold hostage successfully held a coup while tears expelled themselves from sorrowful dark eyes.

Enveloping her sister, Callie's heart ached at the defeated sermon that had clearly been strangling the older brunette. "Shh… shh, it's alright Ari." Allowing her sister a moment to just breakdown, Callie soothingly ran her hands up and down the material covering her sister's back. Wiping the lone tear that streaked down her own caramel cheek, she pulled back to regard her sister at arm's length. "What is it you used to always tell me when we were younger?" Not getting a response, Callie prodded again "come on Ari."

"Mom is always with us."

"She's always with us. No, she isn't here physically, but she is here with us. All the time, she's with us. And right now, you know what she's doing? She's leveling you with one of her signature Lucia Torres glares with her perfectly tamed eyebrow raised just right, and that smirk on her face." A ghost of a smile started to appear before Aria's head dropped again. "Look at me. Mom, and dad both, only wanted us to be happy Ari. And Josh, he makes you happy. Put the poor guy out of his misery and tell him yes. And if you want, I'll still take a full-page ad out in the country club newsletter." That earned a little more of a smile. "Mom is watching you every day, and she's so proud of you. And on your wedding day, she's going to be right there taking every single step with you."

"Thank you, Callie."

**XxxxxxxX**

Today would be the first official day of the couple's vacation. Arizona was looking forward to sleeping in late before spending as much of their morning as possible in bed. Turning over to snuggle into her girlfriend's warmth, Arizona was met by more fluffy cover. Stretching to feel across the large bed, searching fingers were met with an arm a lot smaller than the one she was searching for.

Lifting her head, blue eyes barely opened to find dark tresses messily strewn across the pillow. Peaking through the locks revealed a slumbering Sofia. Taking a moment to gush at the adorableness, Arizona pulled the toddler into her before closing her eyes again.

Inhaling Callie's scent from her pillow just as she was about to fall back asleep, her mind jumped to alert. The clock on the nightstand read six-fifteen a.m. and her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Searching around the room, there were only two occupants, herself and Sofia. Across the room the bathroom door was open, revealing it to be empty.

As she turned to exit the bed, she moved carefully as to not wake Sofia. Placing pillows on either side of the toddler, Arizona shook her head as she thought. She wasn't sure how much the pillows would help, Sofia slept very much like her mother, everywhere and wild.

Moving through the house, her search turned up a fresh pot of coffee, but no Callie. Running back upstairs, Arizona moved to pick up her phone but noticed a note in the Latina's script on top of it.

_Good morning Sleeping Beauty!_

_In case you wake before I get back, don't panic. _

_I'm down at the beach. Put your eyes back in your head._

_You can still see me from the window in here._

_I left a pot of coffee on for you._

_Don't pout, I promise to take you out a little later today._

_Love you!_

Giggling at the note, blue eyes bounced across to the drapes in front of her. Not wanting to wake the toddler just yet, Arizona moved in front of the drapes. It was just light enough outside to see down the beach.

In the water she could see two people, squinting she could make out what looked like Dale floating in the water beside Callie. Before she knew it, Callie had splashed water at her companion before laying flat on her board paddling away.

Arizona seemed to have the perfect vantage point, able to see a wave rumbling up behind her girlfriend. At just the right moment, the Latina was up on her feet as the wave moved under her board. The blonde giddily bounced in excitement at the sight of the brunette gliding across the wave, knees bent, ass pushed out just right as water splashed around her. Knowing her girlfriend so well, she just knew her tongue was peaking out ever so slightly as she concentrated.

Blue eyes danced across the water as her tongue slid across her bottom lip. Watching her girlfriend out there on the water was turning her on. Crossing her legs she could feel the surge of pleasure forming between them as a mixture of adrenaline and lust hummed through her body. Arizona gaped as Callie dipped under the water before reemerging, wet locks flew through the air as she threw her head back, Arizona was sure that was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

"Mami?" Sofia's sleep filled voice broke through the haze that had quickly surrounded the blonde on the other side of the drapes.

Moving from behind the drapes Arizona found the toddler already out of bed, searching around the room. "Hey munchkin, you're up."

Once she moved across the room to scoop the toddler up, Sofia laid her in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Zona, where's mami?"

"Mommy went down to the beach for a little bit, but she'll be back soon." When she found the time to be nearing seven-thirty, she hadn't realized she'd been watching through the window for so long. For a moment she felt a little stalker-ish, before shaking it off. Watching Callie do just about anything was sexy, and she was not ashamed to watch. "How about you and I, start breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"We can whip up some pancakes, but only if you help me stir. They taste better when you stir, like magic."

The excitement bubbled up inside the toddler at the thought of helping make breakfast, as she bounced down before pulling Arizona with her toward the kitchen. "Can we have smiley face pancakes again? I like the strawberry and bananas. And-and-and, last time you made a princess crown with the syrup, can we do that again too?"

Entering the kitchen, the two women went to work mixing, stirring and flipping until their breakfast spread was finished. While Arizona passed the next plate to her little helper, Sofia set it at the table before placing the knife, spoon, and fork beside it. Dancing around the table to the music, the two didn't hear the back door open.

Wrapped up in her robe, Callie stood back unable to contain her smile at the display. Table set-up now forgotten, Arizona and Sofia were completely engulfed in the music as 'Party Rock Anthem' blared through the speakers. The two bounced around each other as if they were in attendance at their own party. "Is this invitation only, or can anyone join the party?"

Just barely startled, the two jumped at the intrusion before their dance continued. "Come on mami, dance with us."

Swaying her hips to the beat, Callie joined right in on her little family's dance party until the song came to an end. "We should eat before the food gets too cold, and we're supposed to meet everyone for lunch right?"

"Yeah, but you're forgetting something."

Confused at what she could possibly be missing, blue eyes scanned the layout before thinking of the schedule for their day. "Huh?"

Before she could hurt herself by thinking any harder, Arizona felt two hands cover her hips pulling her in before a set of luscious lips covered her own. "My good morning kiss."

Dissolving into the taller form of her girlfriend she urged their lips back together, locking her hands in her girlfriend's dark tresses before two tongues dueled for control before the brunette conceded. "Mm, good morning. I saw you out on the water." She pressed their lips back together again "it was hot, really hot."

A clearing of a throat beneath them pulled the two women apart as an incessant tugging at her robe directed dark eyes to meet the smaller imitation of herself. As the two women pulled apart, they laughed at the impatient toddler standing beside them. "We should probably eat." when dark eyebrows wiggled suggestively, Arizona smacked her girlfriend's arm. "Eat food."

"I helped Zona cook, and I set the table." Taking a hold of each woman's hand, Sofia led the couple over to the table. "We made pizza!"

When the two cooks made it into the kitchen they had every intention of whipping up a few pancakes. But after seeing Callie in the water, Arizona suddenly had an abundance of pent up energy that needed to go somewhere. Going a little outside the box and having fun at the same time, the duo cooked up a few breakfast pizzas. One pizza was even a fresh take on 'Huevos Rancheros', smothered in homemade salsa, chorizo, beans, avocado, eggs and cheese.

At the sight of a variety of six pizzas set out across the table, Callie's jaw nearly made its acquaintance with the floor. "You did…" Not wanting to deteriorate her daughter's excitement at the over abundance of breakfast the brunette made a valiant attempt at not expressing her shock. "We may not have to order any lunch… or dinner…"

**XxxxxxxX**

"Don't be a spoilsport, we won, fair and square."

"You cheated. You, Callie and Josh all on the same team, come on."

Jumping on her younger brother's bare sweaty back, bronze fingers teased the unruly sandy brown curls on the top of Luis' head "are you sad that your team lost, baby brother?"

"We didn't lose, we were cheated. Playing to five isn't even considered a real game." The baritone timbre of his voiced teased when he swatted at his sister.

It was now lunchtime and Josh, Lana, Ken and Luis had joined Callie, and Arizona on the private beach behind their home for the week. Aria was due to join them once she wrapped up a few important errands at the office. After they had all been introduced to Callie's 'hot new girl' as Luis had deemed, they'd enjoyed a few beers and an abundance of leftover breakfast pizza before an exciting game of volleyball had ensued.

During the game, Arizona with a giddy Sofia on her shoulders consisted of the cheering section on the sidelines. The two jumped, twirled, and screamed in excitement anytime Callie made any kind of play.

The toddler was having the time of her life with all of the attention she was getting from all of her family. Now that the game was over it was time for Ken and Lana to make good on their promise. Gathering buckets of damp sand, the couple prepared to build the 'best sandcastle ever' with Sofia's help.

"Hey you."

Stalking up to her girlfriend, without hesitation ivory arms wrapped around the Latina's caramel neck. Slender fingers meeting tiny dark curls "hey yourself."

Pressing her forehead to her slightly shorter girlfriend's quickly bringing their mouths together in a slow languid kiss, pulling a pink bottom lip between her own sucking on it before releasing it with a pop. Practiced fingers slid down Arizona's heated skin, pausing at her hips slipping her hands inside the open cut-off denim shorts housing the matching bottoms to her turquoise and white polka-dot bikini.

From the time she'd seen her girlfriend on her surfboard first thing this morning, to the moment the brunette had walked out the back door with her deep purple bikini top with her matching board shorts the blonde had been suffering from chronic dry mouth at the utter sexiness that oozed from the Latina. She'd been trying hard to keep her arousal at a manageable level, but now as their bodies were pressed flush together, she was failing miserably. Feeling the strong hands of her girlfriend grip her perfectly rounded ass, long ivory legs wrapped around the Latina's waist.

What was meant to be a few quick congratulatory pecks exponentially grew hotter. "Fuck, Ar-Ari" Incessant lips blazed a trail of wet kisses up a caramel jawline, electricity surging through each kiss as their mouths met again. "We sh- w-we-"

Entangling her fingers in dark tresses, pulsating lips pulled back to catch her breath. "You taste good."

"They do know that they're outside, and we're all still here right?" Barely ten feet away hazel eyes sparkled in amusement at the sight of her god-sister and her girlfriend.

Ever the instigator Luis' head popped up at his sister's words, bringing his thumb and pointer finger between moist lips he released a boisterous whistle, pulling the couple's attention his direction they were greeted with a knowing smirk as dark eyebrows bounced suggestively. Luis easily reminded Arizona of a mix between her brother Tim, and Mark in this moment.

Placing her feet back on the ground her face met the nape of the Latina's neck with a cherry red blush creeping up ivory cheeks. Wrapping her arms around the soft unblemished back, caramel fingers danced with the vertebra of the blonde's protruding spine.

"Stop sucking face and grab you're board, drinks on the last one out." Callie laughed at Luis' teasing; he and Josh had already picked up their boards heading for the cool water.

With a smack to her ass, Arizona sent her girlfriend out to the water. She was thoroughly enjoying their previous activity, but not even that would make her pass on seeing her sexy girlfriend out on the water, cutting through the waves, commanding a surfboard up close and personal.

Her body was pressed flush against her new custom Hypto board steady arms pulled her through the water with each stroke. In the distance she could see the pending swell, pushing harder she was determined to not miss this one. Calculating just the right moment, she jumped up with ease, feet spread apart at just the right distance, knees bent, she leaned forward to cut at the perfect moment, fireworks exploded inside as she rode the wave sending a wink to the very proud blonde standing just at the edge of the water.

It didn't take long for the crew to become hungry after messing around in the water for a while before Ken decided it was time to throw some food on the grill. Aria had shown up in time to help judge the contest between the surfers, seeing who could ride a wave the longest. Having wiped out only seconds after Luis, Josh was walking around with an air to him and his chest inflated. Winning the contest was fun and all, but the extreme grin was more likely related to the pure glow covering his pregnant girlfriend. Callie had even managed to get Arizona up on a board. Once she had, the Latina quickly realized her girlfriend had been holding out on her. Arizona easily maneuvered through the water keeping an even pace with the rest of the group.

Arizona was now lying out on a blanket with Sofia. After waking so early, the toddler couldn't hold on any longer, falling victim to the excitement of all the fun in the sun she had just succumbed to the sleep that had been pulling at her. Running her fingers through the smaller Latina's dark tresses she fought hard to be in the moment, but still her mind drifted back to the news she'd received during her last shift. A somber mood set in causing furrowed eyebrows as the pen drew out her dejection across porcelain features. A lone tear broke loose before a pale hand quickly came up to get rid of it.

It had been such an amazing day, the best start to her vacation that she could ask for, and now she was allowing the gloom of Seattle to overshadow it all. Walking over to join her girlfriend and sleeping daughter, Callie noticed the trauma taking over soft expressive features. She'd waited for the blonde to come talk to her about whatever was going on, but when she saw moisture fall from blue eyes she decided she was going to find out what was going on.

When she noticed the Latina approaching a quick smile fell in place, but it was obvious that the smile was completely forced when it didn't reach her eyes. Moving behind the blonde, Callie fell to her knees before fitting her front against Arizona's back, wrapping an arm around her waist she slid her hand down to meet the cream one of the blonde before interlacing their fingers. "Talk to me Arizona, what's going on?"

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **I have the rest of this already finished… but I at 12,000 words I decided to cut it in half… and I wanted to see what you think so far?

Also I would be remiss to say this... Prayers to every family touched by the massacre in Charleston. No family should ever have to confront such a horror.

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 23/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**XxxxxxxX**

She knew she'd been found out, and Callie wouldn't let it go, but she really didn't want a Seattle rainstorm washing out her current Miami sun. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Want me to kick everyone out?" She knew Arizona was only trying to avoid whatever was going on, but she was determined to not let that happen. "I'll kick everyone out, and we can take a shower while this one is out, and then we can talk about whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"No. Everyone is having fun and I'm not going to ruin that."

"But if you're not having fun, that's all that matters." Lifting her head just enough to search the cerulean of her lover, she could see there was a battle deep inside. That was all she'd needed to see, standing up from her position Callie pulled a sleeping Sofia into her arms before reaching out for her girlfriend. "Hey guys, feel free to hang out as long as you want. We're going to lay down for a bit before dinner, jet lag is starting to really kick our ass." She wasn't sure how many times this 'jet lag' excuse was going to fly, but right now she didn't care, there was something going on with her girlfriend and she needed her.

Callie was also hoping they could take a nap for a bit, her extended family could be very lively and she wasn't sure Arizona wouldn't be a little overwhelmed. And they also had the bachelorette party tonight, they were going to need all of they extra sleep they could get.

Sending the women off with a crooked smile, Luis helped everyone think the couple was moving inside to successfully devour each other behind closed doors. Once inside, Callie sent Arizona off to the shower while she settled Sofia in her bed. A part of her wanted to join the blond in the shower, but that could easily become distracting to have her beautiful girlfriend's wet naked body in front of her.

So she busied herself with finishing the unpacking of their luggage until she heard the water cut off. Once Arizona was back in the room Callie moved to take her turn "I thought you were going to join me in there."

"I just wanted to finish unpacking, I'll be quick and then we can talk." Placing her hands on either side of a fair face, Callie brought their lips together but didn't allow the kiss to deepen, displaying just the right amount of affection for that moment. "I love you, so much." She placed another lingering kiss to a pale cheek before moving into the bathroom for her turn in the shower.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Mr. Kramer filed a wrongful death case, naming myself and Derek for his daughter's death"

"Wait, what?"

Once the two women had showered they sat on the bed talking aimlessly about their vacation up until now. Arizona had settled right into the group, everyone seemed to receive her with open arms. Once they'd laughed and covered everything up until now, they had tentatively broached the reason they had come inside. Arizona at first seemed like Callie was going to have to pull it out of her, until she'd just blurted it out. "He, eh… he blames us for killing his daughter."

**Wednesday 7:30p.m.**

"_Okay, so pass the umbilical tape around the vessel. And then thread both ends through the short rubber catheter and place the hemostat. There." Leaning slightly around Dr. Reed, Arizona held her hands behind her back as she instructed the resident._

"_Excuse me, do you know where I can find a, Dr. Robbins?"_

"_Dude, we have three of them. You're going to have to be more specific."_

_Looking back down at the clipboard in his hand, the young messenger skeptically pulled for Dr. Karev's attention again. "Eh, Arizona, Dr. Arizona Robbins?"_

"_That's her over there helping the life size Bratz doll-"_

_Noticing the commotion in the back of the lab Arizona's head perked up at the inquisition. "I'm sorry, sir. Are you lost?"_

"_Sorry, I'm looking for… Dr. Robbins, Dr. Arizona Robbins?"_

_Offering the man one of her smiles that she often gave her patients, she stepped closer to the man. "Yes, hi."_

"_Great. You're being sued." He walked closer passing over a stuffed envelope, with a smile on his face like he'd just given her a winning lottery ticket as he admired his surroundings. "This is so cool, is that a fake baby? Freaky!"_

_The smile that had adorned her features quickly fell, leaving her standing in the middle of the room completely crestfallen. "Dude, get out." Karev motioned for the unwanted visitor to leave, standing over him with an intimidating scowl. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. After the man left, Karev turned back to his mentor "who is that from?"_

"_Mr. Kramer" came the defeated response. _

**Present**

"Arizona, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our trip, so much for that…" she scoffed as more tears sprung forth.

Reaching up, Callie caught a strand of blonde that she secured behind Arizona's ear before cupping the fair cheek in her hand wiping the stray tears away "Arizona, you aren't ruining anything. You've been walking around carrying this load for two days, I'm so sorry." With her hand still cupping a fair cheek, Callie laid a kiss at the top of blonde hair before pulling the blonde's smaller frame into her front.

"No. I'm sorry. We've been looking forward to this trip and we're here in this beautiful place and I'm consumed w-with this, ugh."

"Arizona, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong in that case. You didn't. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this again." That night after Arizona cried in her arms, she fell into a defeated stupor for days. Being a doctor, you learn there will be good outcomes, and there will be bad outcomes. Having a bad outcome doesn't inherently make you a bad doctor; it's often just the result of a really crappy situation.

Blowing out a breath, Arizona tilted her head back in attempt to stall the tears that were threatening to spill. "We fought in that O.R. we fought so hard."

"I know you did sweetie, I know you did." Holding her girlfriend out at arms length dark eyes met a cloud of red puffiness that had overtaken the usual vibrant blue "Look, we can talk to my godfather and he will take care of everything."

Biting the inside of her lip Arizona shook her head "I can't ask you to do that. I know you want to help babe, but I can deal with this."

"You are a great surgeon Arizona, easily the best peds surgeon around. Losing a loved one is hard and unfair and possibly the worst thing a person can go through, but he doesn't get to ruin your name because he's sad."

A smile finally started to breakthrough on the blonde's face at the protectiveness of her girlfriend. Arizona was very, very type-A, which often left her playing protector to others.

Growing up the baby of the family, as well as being the baby girl often left everyone doting on her or trying to protect her when she was growing up. But she was never comfortable with that, so she ran right beside her brothers becoming as much of, if not more of a daredevil than her brothers. It had been a long time since she'd let anyone take on her burden.

"The hospital lawyer is taking care of it for now. We have depositions next week. But for now, I just want to fall asleep in your arms until we have to get ready for dinner." Expelling one last cleansing breath through her mouth she made up in herself that she wasn't going to allow this to rent any more space during their vacation. She'd talked to her girlfriend about it, and it actually helped. The only time she'd ever found a similar solace was when she was on her bike. "Aria said something about a background check?" Suddenly dark eyes were so interested with the wall across the room. "Yeah, when were you planning on telling me about that?" Holding a straight face, she was actually enjoying the squirming of her girlfriend under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I, uh-I-I forgot. But I was going to tell you eh, before we got to dinner?"

"Mhm." Letting the brunette off the hook, Arizona leaned into her laying her head in the nape of the Latina's neck. "It's okay, I'm not worried. We got ourselves into it, but we knew exactly how far to go. Besides, how much could he really find ou"

Callie released a relieved chuckle as they laid back into the soft pillows. "Come here." She pressed a soft kiss to waiting lips. "I'm here Arizona, you don't have to hold everything in and solve it by yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

Before she could say anything further, soft lips were on hers as her hands we held above her head. Caressing the lips beneath her own, she ran her wet tongue along the brunette's bottom lip seeking entrance, which was quickly granted as she ran it over the roof of the Latina's mouth before pulling it back out. Exiting the brunette's mouth, she sucked the soft tongue belonging to her girlfriend into her own mouth, massaging the strong muscle before releasing it.

Just when she'd thought the kiss was going to escalate, but instead blonde hair fell around her as her girlfriend lay with their legs entangled and her head pressed against the Latina's clavicle. "Shit… what was that for?" Softly touching her fingers to her lips, the brunette could still feel them pulsating.

Shrugging her shoulders, pulsating pink lips simply offered, "My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in."

**XxxxxxxX**

After a short nap the couple were up along with Sofia preparing for the rehearsal dinner. With six dresses of varying colors strewn across the bed, Arizona stood worrying her bottom lip between perfect teeth contemplating her wardrobe for the evening. This would be the first time she would be meeting Callie's godparents, and she wanted to make the right impression.

"eenie… meenie… miney… mo!" uncovering her eyes, she picked up the dress that fate had decided.

Walking back into the room with Sofia in tow, Callie let out a low chuckle at the blonde's decision-making process. "Alright Sof, sit up here while I get dressed. I think this time we can make it to dinner without having to change." A grateful smile spread once Sofia scooted up the bed without any argument this time.

Last week had been a different story. In rare form, they were all dressed up to go out to dinner. Callie was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard what sounded like a waterfall in the kitchen. Rounding the breakfast island, a very wide-eyed Sofia stood with a cup tucked under her arm and chocolate milk streaming down her clothes. Sofia was currently in that stage where she was determined to prove her independence at every turn, and her mother was not a big fan of the movement.

But this time the toddler seemed to be content with picking up her mother's iPad. Tapping the Google microphone she spoke right into the device "Doc McStuffins" and waited for a list to pop up on the screen. Picking her desired video, she sat back into the fluffy pillows as the toy doctor set out to resolve another patient's issue. The first time Callie had been a witness to this little display of her tiny daughter working her iPad she'd been rendered speechless. Her little girl was growing up, and there wasn't much she could do about it.

A little while later, Arizona walked out of the bathroom in her teal knee-length, halter dress that tastefully hugged her form. She'd straightened her hair, allowing it to fall freely around her shoulders and touched up her new tan with light amount of make-up.

The brunette's movements at her vanity discontinued at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Swallowing the lump in her throat, all she could do was stare as the blonde sauntered over to her. The burning of dry eyes forced the brunette to blink, causing her to tune back in with a breathless "Eres tan hermosa." [You are so beautiful.]

A bashful smile spread across freshly rose painted lips. The brunette had the power to entice a schoolgirl blush in porcelain features with the look she was giving off. "Calliope…" She breathed before chancing a look into dark eyes, displayed there, a love she'd never thought would ever be directed at her was pouring out in waves. "I can't think, when you look at me like that. But trust me, everyone will be looking at you." On the outside the blonde was maintaining a cool demeanor, but on the inside a thousand different butterflies had taken flight at the sight of her girlfriend.

Callie had pulled on a new all black sleeveless one-piece jumper with a plunging neckline that was accented by satin lapels exposing the swell of plump breasts. The outfit deliciously hugged the Latina's toned ass, matched with a pair of black stiletto pumps was absolutely jaw dropping. "We should probably get out of here."

"Nani! Papa! Mami, can I go with Nani and Papa? Please?" They were just being escorted inside toward the rest of the family when Sofia's eyes landed on the older couple standing near the head of the table. With Callie's parents being deceased, her godparents stepped up to the plate as proud grandparents without missing a beat; the two spoiled and doted on the toddler every chance they got.

"Go ahead, but no running please-" Callie could barely finish her sentence with her daughter having already taken off as soon as she'd heard 'go'. It warmed her heart every time the elder couple would cover her daughter in love and kisses. When she found out she was pregnant the news hadn't come at the best of times in life, only to be compounded with the knowledge of not having her parent's there to see their first grandchild and thoughts of her child growing up without any maternal grandparents. But from the time that Sofia was in an incubator in the PICU her godparents had been there every step of the way.

"You met the rest of the family already, let me introduce you to my godparents." Approaching the older couple, Arizona could see where Lana and Luis received their looks. Lana was the exact replica of her mother if you take away thirty years or so, and the same held true for Luis and their father. "Arizona, these are my godparents, Don and Caprice. This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona's family was huggers, but she found that people were usually a lot more formal so she extended her hand in greeting. But the elder woman quickly pulled her into an embrace before handing the blonde off to her husband who greeted the peds surgeon with a reserved handshake. "It's our pleasure. We've heard a lot about you Dr. Robbins." As he studied this blonde woman hanging onto his goddaughter, Don left the talking up to his wife.

Don had made no attempt to hide his scrutinizing; blue eyes monitored the inquisition as her throat immediately went dry at the intense gaze from the elder man. Clearing her throat she wanted to sound confident but the rasp of her voice betrayed her. "Please, call me Arizona-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my layover was delayed and you wouldn't believe the atrocity that they called first class. The flight attendants were incompetent like you wouldn't believe, ugh. But I'm here now!" Arizona hoped no one had noticed the slight roll of her eyes at the sight of the newcomer. She'd been caught off guard, and before she could tell herself not to, it was already done.

Stepping in front of the couple now stood Sierra. Placing a quick kiss on either cheek of both Don and Caprice. Arizona's nostrils flared in annoyance at the warm welcome the woman received from the older couple. She really didn't have a right to be annoyed; they had known this woman as one of their daughter's best friends nearly half her life, but Sierra had really rubbed the blonde the wrong way. What's the saying… the first impression is a lasting one…

Callie placed her hand at the small of the blonde's back leading her away to their place at the table. It didn't take long for conversation to pop up between different members around the table. Ancient tales of their younger years as Miami socialites were thrown back and forth, Arizona enjoyed the one's detailing a younger Calliope.

"-Headmaster Cromwell was so fucking pissed. It was priceless."

"I swear every time she would see me she would just shake her head." ' I know you had something to do with this, I may not be able to prove it right now, but I know it was you Ms. Castillo' the bride to be mimicked their old high school headmaster causing a roar of laughter at the memory of the nasal-y voice of the nerdy old woman.

Arizona couldn't believe this group had it in them to formulate such a devious plan. "How the hell did you get everyone to agree to switching classrooms?"

"That part was easy, we paid some kid to email the detailed changes on the school letterhead." Sierra piped in reliving the epic prank. "I was going to give him a grand, but he knocked it down five hundred for a kiss, best five hundreds bucks I've ever spent."

Both Callie and Lana were shocked with this new bit of the story "You really kissed 'Ewww Lathiel'?" This guy was the real life version of that nerd in 'Hey Arnold' like a super creeper that apparently never discovered the miracle of Robitussin.

"Don't worry, I thoroughly sanitized before I kissed you again. I'm pretty sure he had a hard-on from that little peck. Probably the only kiss the guy got throughout his entire time in high school."

Callie seemed to be caught up in the fun of the memory, so Arizona wasn't going to bitch about the mention of kissing Sierra. Besides, it had been in the past. But just for good measure, she leaned into the Latina placing a, 'innocent' kiss to the corner of the brunette's mouth.

Luis stood up to interrupt the gregarious laughter. "Alright, alright, enough about 'the best senior prank ever', it's about time to get this night really moving. We are going to take this guy-"

"-Luis I swear, if you all aren't there-"

"-On time, blah blah blah, I know the whole spiel. Kiss your girl so we can get out of here."

**XxxxxxxX**

"There is no way you've never been with a man, you didn't even look at the guy."

"Ha! He wishes…" The group of women had been enjoined by a few of the bride's friends and cousins enjoying the first part of the bachelorette party with a modified scavenger hunt at one of the hottest clubs in Miami. The women split into two groups to see who could complete the list of tasks. Every time the opposite team completed a task, the group that lost had to drink up. Arizona had notably gotten a guy to buy her a drink and been given his number. "I have two brothers, I know how to play a guy."

At the end of the game the women had garnered a pair of boxers, an innumerable amount of drinks, a shout-out from the DJ, only to be upped by the other team that was invited up to guest-DJ, amongst other winnings. Before moving on to the next part of the night the women hit the dance floor for a few songs. "Hey, umm, could we talk for a minute?"

Arizona had been standing by the bar smiling as she watched her girlfriend out on the dance floor sandwiched between her sister and the bride-to-be. The ortho surgeon had thrown her head back in laughter as the two women danced around her. Turning her head to the side, her smile faltered at the person who'd interrupted her view. "How can I help you Sierra?"

"Can we maybe go somewhere a little less chaotic?" Noticing the weary look from the blonde she pushed on a little further "I don't bite, I promise. You can even bring Callie if that will make you more comfortable."

With another look out to the laughing trio, Arizona stood up "no that's not necessary… lead the way."

Back in their VIP space, the two women sat across from each other. "I'm just going to get right to it. I wanted to apologize to you." This got the blonde's attention, her head jolted up at the assertion "I know it's no excuse for what I did, but I was really in a bad head space. I'd just moved to a new city, ended a relationship with, possibly the longest relationship since… well, in a long time. That in no way excuses what I did, but I want to start over if possible?"

"Have you talked to Callie?"

"No. I know her, and she won't give me the time of day unless I've made things right with you."

"So, you're just doing this so she will talk to you again?"

Arizona was very curt, Sierra was a little surprised that the blonde wasn't making this easy on her at all. "We used to be best friends… I miss her. I really am sorry for the whole iPad debacle, can't we just move past it?"

'Yeah, that sounded real sincere.' Slightly squinting, Arizona had to try really hard not to roll her eyes right in this woman's face. "I'm not stopping Calliope from dealing with you. She's an adult, if she wants to be your friend then that's her choice."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Is everything alright with her? I only ask because I noticed her take down a few shots of whisky tonight and… well, she hasn't drank dark liquor since- -she doesn't drink dark liquor."

"She's just enjoying the party." Turning around from the taller brunette, Arizona moved to return to the party.

After rounding up their group the ladies made a quick trip in the party bus moving the celebration to the next location. "Aria, what the fuck are we doing at a dance studio?"

"Just come on, you'll see once we get in there."

Arizona and Callie strolled arm in arm walking behind the rest of the group. "Babe, you've been quiet since we left the club, is everything okay?"

Instead of answering the question Arizona turned in front of her girlfriend halting their movements. Before Callie could question any further, her lips were overtaken in a passionate kiss. Once the kiss ended blue eyes searched the dark eyes of the brunette. She was met with near obsidian, slightly glazed over causing a small smirk to cross fair features. "You're having a good time, right?"

"I am. Only made better because I have you here with me." Wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, Callie ran her fingers up and down the fabric covering the blonde's soft back moving down to caress her ass. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

Arizona threw her head back in laughter at the corny line. "You are so corny."

"More like horny…" With a hand still on the blonde's ass her other hand stroked the silky blonde tresses between her fingers.

"You two are like a pair of horny teenagers, will you get in here?" Aria called from the door where the rest of the group stood laughing at the outburst.

"All right ladies, the first move you're going to learn is called 'the Fireman'. We're going to plant our toes firmly, and stretch your dominant arm as high as possible, grabbing the pole in a baseball grip. Make sure you have the proper hold, and starting with your interior leg, take three steps around the pole."

Callie had called in a favor or two, renting out the dance studio and instructor for a few hours tonight. With the group, besides Aria, being very close to drunk, this instructor had her work cut out for her tonight.

Situated on the pole in front of Arizona, Callie intently followed the directions given, successfully spinning her body around the pole. Once she felt comfortable that she wasn't going to crash to the floor in a heap, she tuned back in for the next instructions.

"This one is called a V-spin, you want to turn to face the pole with this wide grip, and lift your legs."

Practicing a few times on this new spin, Callie could feel a pair of eyes on her. Looking into the mirror she was met by a set of blue intently drinking her in. They'd been in the class just long enough for a slight sheen of sweat to glisten against her new tan from their time on the beach earlier. Following the steps, her eyes stayed locked on blue as she walked around the pole before gripping with both hands and lifting her legs outstretched in a V-shape. Rounding the pole, the darker shade of blue was easily visible as was the shiver that ran through the blonde's body.

From the seductive wink offered by the Latina, Callie knew exactly what she'd done to the blonde. Arizona crossed her legs; in her tipsy state it was becoming more difficult to contain her arousal. Lost in the lustful dark orbs, neither woman noticed a third pair of eyes intruding on their intimate interaction. A few poles over, hazel eyes glazed over with carnal desire.

"I see most of you ladies are pretty comfortable with these basic moves, what do you guys say we take it up a notch?" The excited fervor of the instructor broke through broke through their hunger fueled cloud. "This next move I'm going to show you is called 'the Scorpio'… watch closely bride, you're going to want to do this."

It wasn't clear if the tipsy state of the group was a blessing or a curse just yet. The alcohol had lowered many of their inhibitions, making them a bit more venturous than their regular Thursday night schedule called for. Bodies swayed around their pole as legs unreservedly flew through the air.

"Lets add some music to this mix here and see who can keep up."

Arizona hadn't initially felt it, but she was very much enjoyed the flirting back and forth between herself and her girlfriend. "Want some help?" A deep husky voice hovered over her ear as two strong but soft hands met the exposed skin at her hips, made available by her spandex shorts. "I could give you a few pointers."

The tickle of the brunette's breath caused an immediate eruption of arousal with two plump lips ghosting the soft flesh of a fair ear. Arizona swallowed thickly attempting to keep her knees from buckling at the contact. "A few pointers huh?"

"Mhmm." In a smooth motion the Latina possessed the blonde's toned ass with her hand "you have to really grip the pole" she squeezed the firm cheek before deft fingers skimmed a trail up the blonde's sides, journeying up her arms meeting the tightened grip Arizona had on the metal pole. Tan hands covered cream in a perfect contrast against the cool metal.

Between the consumed alcohol and the body pressed flush against her own the rest of the party goers disappeared from existence. Callie had barely touched her since they'd walked into the building, but still had the ability to play the blonde's body even through eye contact through the mirror. Now that they had an actually physical connection her every nerve ending buzzed. Grinding her ass into the Latina's front, she could feel the heat radiating through the thin material. The move was initially meant to even the playing field between the two women, but the purely guttural moan that was released in her ear was nearly enough to cause her orgasm right there in the middle of the room. "Fuck…"

"You are so fucking hot when you swear like that. I could take you right here."

"Please don't!"

The two women were so far gone they hadn't even noticed Lana and Aria's smirking forms beside them. Arizona's head leaned forward against to cool metal of the pole needing the contact to regulate the room temperature again. "I swear… do you two hump each other everywhere you go?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow slowly rose leveling the smirking women with an annoyed glare "you two suck, you know that right?"

"That fresh mark on Arizona's shoulder says you're the only one doing any sucking around here right now." Aria tilted her head to the side meeting her sister's risen eyebrow with one of her own before letting out a full belly laugh. "There's a private room over there." She called over her shoulder as the two women retreated back to the rest of the group.

"Callie, did you really just mark me in a room full of people." Just under her shoulder blade there was quite the mark blemishing fair skin. "How bad is it?"

"I love you!" This gained a worried look from the blonde as she spun around to face her girlfriend. "You can barely even see it, it'll be gone in a few hours." Callie couldn't pull the neutral mask over her smug smile before blue eyes had caught a quick glimpse. When Arizona moved to go check the mark in the bathroom, Callie decided to stay behind. Once her girlfriend would see the angry mark the brunette would definitely be in trouble. Arizona planned to wear a strapless dress to the wedding tomorrow, she didn't plan on wearing a hickey from her girlfriend, well not where everyone could see.

**XxxxxxxX**

Once the couple was separated Sierra finally saw her opportunity. With a bottle of water in tow she strode across the floor. Callie's euphoric haze was quickly punctured as the brunette stepped into her space. "I come in peace, I promise." Offering the bottle of water she hoped to ease some of the apprehension. "I talked to Arizona and apologized. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit?" she motioned between herself and the Latina.

Hearing that she'd spoken with Arizona tonight was news to Callie and had quickly secured her attention. "This better not be some kind of ploy Sierra."

Sierra raised her hands in surrender "just want to talk, and apologize. You can even brink backup if you want."

Surveying the room different one's of the group danced around to the music, some were still attempting other moves taught by the instructor, while other's were simply caught up in the party atmosphere with the strobe lights and loud music assisting and plenty of drinks having been made available. With nearly thirty women gathered in the space, she was pretty impressed with the party.

Thinking over the night, Callie had to admit, Sierra had seemed like she was back to herself throughout the evening, they'd laughed and joked without any pretense. It was like her old friend had returned instead of the manipulative bitch that was in Seattle. Agreeing to the talk, she followed her ex into the private room.

"How are you Cal?" Hazel eyes slowly ran over her ex's body unconsciously running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"So, I'm going to go back to the party."

"No. No, I'm sorry." Catching the retreating woman's wrist, she quickly let go when the Latina turned with an intimidating eyebrow raised in her direction causing her to take a step back. "I miss you, really. I know that I messed up big time, and I owe you an apology."

After a beat of silence Callie pursed her lips as two pampered eyebrows furrowed in confusion "were you going to give me one? Or is this just a heads up?"

Laughing, some of the tension seemed to be expelled. "I'm sorry Callie, I really am. I know that I messed up with the whole iPad and pictures. I was jealous of you and 'Lemon Meringue'-"

"-Nope. You're not going to equate my girlfriend to a cartoon character-"

Before the Latina could gain any steam, Sierra stepped back in with her hands raised in surrender "-it was just a joke, but all right, got it." Clearing her throat, she spoke up with genuine sincerity in her words. "The iPad thing wasn't my best work, but I know there's more to it Cal. All those years ago, I let you down and I don't think we ever got over it. I wasn't there for you when I should have been, and I am truly so very sorry for that."

Meeting her ex's gaze the Latina flinched, momentarily caught off guard at the change in topic. Her voice had lost all of its venom when she spoke to halt this new topic "you don't have to- -it, uh, it was a long time ago… let's just leave-"

"-No, I do have to. You needed me, you needed your girlfriend and I didn't show up for you. You deserved more, you deserved better and I failed miserably." Reaching up she tenderly wiped the tears that started to spill from dark eyes. "I am so unbelievably sorry, so- -so sorry. I was selfish and it ruined us."

Callie couldn't believe the words and sincerity from her ex. Overwhelmed by the words being said, she couldn't get a hold of the tears that were running loose. She felt two warm arms envelope her as 'I'm sorry' was continuously whispered into her ear.

Arizona returned from the bathroom just missing her girlfriend being escorted out by Sierra. Searching the room, she didn't see the brunette anywhere. Not wanting to seem clingy Arizona rejoined the festivities, but after a few minutes passed and the Latina was still missing Arizona grew anxious. In her search for the brunette, she'd noticed that Sierra was also missing causing an uncomfortable weight to settle in the pit of her stomach.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Callie, but she damn sure didn't trust Sierra. "Eh, have you guys seen Callie?"

"She went that way not too long ago," one of the women offered, directing the blonde in the opposite direction.

Standing outside the room Arizona arrived just in time to hear herself referred to as 'Lemon Meringue' thinking to herself, she applauded the clever woman for her quip. She had to give it to her, usually people just went for 'blondie' or 'Arkansas' or some other city or state name, because that took a lot of thought…

When she heard Callie defended her honor a smile spread without effort. Tuning back in, Arizona didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation. Once the mood of the conversation changed, Arizona thought maybe she should just rejoin the party and give the two old friends a moment.

"_All those years ago, I let you down and I don't think we ever got over it. I wasn't there for you when I should have been, and I am truly so very sorry for that."_

"_You don't have to- -it, uh, it was a long time ago… let's just leave-"_

"_-No, I do have to. You needed me, you needed your girlfriend and I didn't show up for you. You deserved more, you deserved better and I failed miserably. I am so unbelievably sorry, so- -so sorry. I was selfish and it ruined us."_

The unmistakable sound of the Latina crying pulled at the blonde. She was lost on the topic of what had happened all that time ago between the two women that could bring her girlfriend to be sobbing right now.

The battle to stay or go was raging inside the blonde. Whatever the two were talking about, she hadn't been privy to. She would be remiss to not acknowledge just a tinge of jealousy that these two had something unresolved between them and she had no knowledge of what. Arizona knew there were things in Callie's past that the brunette didn't talk about; it was one of the straining areas in their relationship. But Arizona always maintained when Callie was ready to talk she would be there to listen and support her.

Deciding this was the time when Callie needed her Arizona poked her head through the already slightly open door.

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **"Will you please listen to me? Because I am so madly and truly in love with you that I can't… breath- I can't breath without you-"

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 24/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**AN:** Soooooo unbelievably sorry for the long delay between chapters… I had every intention of having this chapter up weeks ago… But, one of my aunts passed away unexpectedly. And that… it shook my entire world.

My aunt was such a force in how I view the world… she was the first bisexual that I ever knew. Which in my family is… let's just say, my family is super religious, like deeply rooted and never abounding. When my grandfather found out that she was with a woman he sent my aunt out of state for eight years, and didn't allow any of her siblings to have any communication with her.

But through everything and after it all she came back and lived her life with family and love. Out of eight aunts, she was always the one that showed the most love without ever judging… She was my real life _Callie Torres_…

**Calzonafan123, for your push and your patience with me I will give you two new chapters today. One this morning, and one this evening… hope you like it.**

**Now, let's get on with **_**The Ride…**_

**XxxxxxxX**

Releasing the embrace, Sierra cupped the Latina's cheeks. Taking in the sight of her ex, even with puffy tear brimmed eyes the pure beauty of the brunette was still striking. Reveling in the feeling of their close embrace, nimble fingers swiped at the errant tears streaming down blotchy caramel cheeks. Stilling in her movement hazel eyes regarded delicious looking red plump lips before strolling up to meet emotional mocha streaked in strains of red.

Reeling from the emotional rollercoaster made exponentially worse by the alcohol coursing through her system, Callie's brain wasn't firing at its normal pace. Before she could gather her bearings her lips were aggressively shackled with her back slamming against the wall behind her, two hawkish hands suddenly felt like thousand pound weights roughly grazing against her skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the venom laced words were forcefully spat out once Callie finally pushed the unwanted assailant away. "Seriously, what the fuck Sierra? Are you fucking insane?" The back of an olive hand angrily swiped across offended lips.

There was once a time that the Latina craved the lips that had just been attached to her own. But now, now they felt like sandpaper scraping irritatingly across her soft lips. They were nothing in comparison to the slender pink lips of her lover. Her lover, Arizona, hers was the only lips she wanted touching her own. Arizona's lips had the ability to melt her just thinking about feeling them with her own.

As the Latina's voiced boomed through the small space her ex recoiled at the acidity of the words spilling from Callie's lips. "I-you…" Sierra wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say. Pure hatred seemed to beam from the dark emotional eyes of the woman in front of her, causing the woman to flinch.

"Tienes que ser jodidamente bromeando. Estás jodiendo loco Sierra." [You have to fucking be kidding me. You are fucking insane Sierra.] Pacing in the small pace, Callie's head was swimming. When the hell did the carousel start spinning at a hundred miles an hour? Hands flew through the air furiously gesticulating as words flew like rapid fire.

"Stop Callie. Just, stop. First, you know I don't know what you're saying when you go all Spanish…" Sierra suddenly found her voice with renewed vigor stepping back into Callie's space, slowly running a hand down the Latina's arm. "We were having a moment, I know you felt it too."

"A moment? A fucking, moment! You're insane, you really are." A mirthless laugh tumbled out in disbelief. Closing her eyes for a moment, Callie hoped against hope that this was some kind of weird dream.

"You're not mad that I kissed you Cal, you're mad because even after all this time the feelings are still there and you know it. We still love each other Callie; don't try to act like you don't feel it-" The words stilled on the older woman's lips at the hand that was raised in front of her face.

Catching herself before her hand could connect, Callie physically recoiled at the smug display of her ex. Studying the display it hit her, she really believed what she was saying right now. "Sierra, I'm only going to say this once. **Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me.**" Pushing past her ex toward the door Callie stalled at the door "I was so stupid… I actually thought that my friend, Sierra, was back. But instead you've just become this psychotic bitch. I want you to hear me when I say this; I _need _you to really hear me. We- -we will never be again, ever! I am with Arizona. I am so in love with the most amazing, selfless, perfect, loving woman that I could ever be lucky enough to have even look in my direction. She gets me; she gets me better than I get myself. We've only been together for six months and I've never been so deeply in love. I- -you, you know what… no. I don't owe you anything. I don't need to justify my relationship to you." Softening her tone Callie contemplated her next words before continuing. "One day, I wouldn't mind if the real Sierra decided to reappear. That Sierra, I hope is lucky enough to experience the kind of loving relationship that I have right now… that Sierra, deserves it." Having spoken her final peace, Callie pulled her hair back into a messy bun before wiping her eyes one last time before exiting the room.

There was only one thing she wanted right now, one person… Arizona.

Walking back out into the party was like walking out of the twilight zone. The party more resembled an actual club with the addition of the musty fog dancing through the strobe enhanced nebulous. The three male strippers were successfully entertaining the group of rowdy women with Lana at the center of the pandemonium.

Callie was grateful for the diversion as she slipped past and into the bathroom. Taking a moment to gather herself in front of the mirror, a few splashes of water and light reapplication of make-up she hoped the dim atmosphere and a well worn smile would hide the unexpected visit she'd just taken to Crazy town.

Aria being pregnant was the only sober soul in the bunch. Luckily, or maybe unluckily for her being sober at a bachelorette party filled with a range of slightly tipsy to outright drunk women was an adventure the older sister never hoped to take again. The one upside, you could see everything without the drunk goggles shielding reality.

She noticed when Callie and Sierra had stepped away from the party; she'd also noticed when Arizona was sent in their direction a few minutes later. And a few minutes after that she'd also noticed the quick retreating form of the blonde out the front door. She was surprised when neither her sister nor whom she was sure was the problem had come tripping behind the blonde. But a few minutes later she was thoroughly confused when her sister had reemerged with… she couldn't even place the younger Latina's presence in the moment. But she noticed as Callie calmly strode into the bathroom before returning to the party a few minutes later after having reapplied a light layer of make-up. Still, Sierra hadn't graced the party with her reappearance.

Now Aria was completely lost… 'What the hell is going on?'

Completely uninterested in the show, dark eyes bounced around the decorated room in search of her heartbeat. She was sure Arizona would be the least interested in this part of the evening, but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. She knew she wasn't still in the bathroom; she'd just come from there.

Noticing Aria was the only other woman that wasn't lost in the show Callie quickly strode over to inquire about her missing blonde. "By any chance did you notice someone kidnap my girlfriend?" the attempted joke barely produced a stifled chuckle with her head barely managing a sensible thought. "Shit, where the hell did she go?"

Aria took a moment to survey her fidgeting younger sister. Though Callie made a valiant effort with her make-up it was still obvious she had been crying recently, and she looked like she was on the verge of either vomiting or completely breaking down if anyone made the wrong move. "She was looking for you, but I think she needed some air; I saw her step outside a few minutes ago."

"Outside?" It was nearly two in the morning now; Callie couldn't fathom why she would be outside, especially in an area she wasn't familiar with. The color drained from her face as her head spun towards her sister "wait, she was looking for me?"

Now Aria was worried all the more at the frantic tremble in her sister's voice. "Cal, what's wrong? You look like… like you're about to puke."

Ignoring the question Callie looked off in the direction of the exit "you saw her? Did she seem all right? I'm just gonna to go find her." Callie didn't wait for any response hastily taking for the door in search of her girlfriend.

**XxxxxxxX**

_Poking her head into the door, she couldn't bring her self to move at the intimate presentation displayed before her. In an instant her mind flashed to herself storming into the room and royally beating the shit out of this slut that had her hands cradling her woman. _

_Every fiber in the blonde's being cringed at the vision of this woman comforting her girlfriend. Arizona should be the one comforting her, she should probably also know why her girlfriend needed comforting. Momentarily it felt like the blonde was intruding on a personal moment between lovers like she should feel embarrassed at being a party to their 'moment' as Sierra lovingly swiped at the falling tears creeping from the emotional dark eyes she loved. _

_Shaking herself from the heavy fog that attempted to creep in, Arizona prepared to step forward. Blue eyes dilated when hazel eyes affixed in tear filled dark mocha, without hesitation Sierra pressed forward connecting their lips. Unable to stand the display any longer quick steps carried the blonde away from the déjà vu twilight bubble she'd unintentionally imposed on. _

_Moving quickly Arizona's world no longer contained the celebration being held around her, the only object of matter the crimson letters flashing 'EXIT' forty feet in front of her. Holding her calm façade in place with each step the blonde just needed to make it a few more steps… a few more steps and she would be outside, away from prying eyes, away from her girlfriend… girlfriend? Away from Callie and Sierra._

_Once the cool breeze swept across her features she could finally expel the vicious breath that had nearly exploded inside her lungs. She refused to cry, or she thought she refused to cry. Apparently her tear ducts either didn't get the message or decided to go rogue. Pacing back and forth a pale hand furiously wiped at the tears as they fell as the image replayed in her head,__** again**__. _

"_Fuck!" Arizona felt like she'd sent her girlfriend right into the other woman's arms. Why did she have to tell her she could talk to Callie? Why didn't she walk into the room when Sierra first embraced Callie? _

_Unwilling to give in to the self loathing that was attempting to overtake her, Arizona walked with determination back inside the building, Sierra didn't get to kiss her girlfriend and Arizona just walk away. Who did this bitch think she was, kissing her girlfriend!_

Stepping outside dark eyes adjusted to the street lamps, bouncing around in search of a certain blonde. Callie didn't notice anyone in the doorway of the room after Sierra had kissed her, but now with Arizona missing her heart was settled in the bottom of her stomach.

There was an unusual chill in the air as the brunette rocked on her heels searching her surroundings. Checking the side of the building, and the bus, Arizona was still nowhere in sight. 'Where the hell is she?"

Deciding she would try calling the blonde Callie stepped back inside in search of her phone. "Whatever the hell happened, your girl looks like she's about ready to pounce." The brunette barely made it across the room before Aria pointed her in the direction of her missing blonde. "What's going on Cal?"

"Fucking Sierra, that's what."

Aria quickly jumped in step behind her younger sister.

**XxxxxxxX**

"I get it, you know?"

Turning on her heel, hazel eyes read over the shorter blonde figure leaning against the post of the door. "What?"

Having not been seen by the room's previous occupants Arizona would clue the other woman in at her own pace. "Like I said before, she's a lot to lose. If I were the long forgotten ex, replaced by someone better, I would probably sulk around like a lovesick puppy as well."

Perfectly manicured eyebrows creased as anger flashed through tan features. "She sent you in here?"

"She?"

It immediately flashed through the brunette's mind, Arizona must not have talked to Callie, but she had to have seen the kiss. But she didn't burst into the room, so she must not have seen everything. Anger was swiftly replaced by a gloating smirk. "You're right, she is a lot to lose. But, I guess you'll soon find that out yourself."

Biting the inside corner of pursed lips, blue eyes considered the woman in front of her for a moment. "You've gotten away with being a bitch for far too long. Your little mind games could possibly work on someone that is weaker minded, but that flaky ass shit doesn't work on me. I grew up with the name 'Arizona', I learned how to fight dirty on the playground."

Letting out a mirthless laugh, Sierra didn't dare back down at the shorter blonde's words. "You are like a little windup toy, it's cute. You don't know anything about fighting 'dirty'. While you were twirling your pigtails I grew up in the life of a Miami socialite, I knew about the Mayor's affair when I was twelve, you couldn't wrap your pretty little head around-" Sierra stepped closer bringing up a curled tan finger to slither down an inflamed porcelain cheek.

At the unwanted contact Arizona seethed as her reflexes kicked in causing her to take strong grip of the undesired limb, forcefully twisting the appendage around behind the brunette's back introducing Sierra's face, well entire front with the wall she'd previously been leaning against. "Trust me bitch, your debutante shit has nothing on growing up gay on a military base. Keep your filthy hands away from me, and Calliope. You had your chance and you fucked it up-"

"-Arizona!" the blonde pulled back at the husky sound of her girlfriend's voice, but not before one last shove into the wall. "Sierra, what the fuck did you do now? Didn't I just tell you to stay away from us?"

Rubbing the throb in her shoulder, Sierra turned to face the newcomers in the room. "She came in here and attacked me!"

Enraged, Arizona turned back toward the offending woman with a jolt prepared to pounce. Two arms wrapped around the blonde's slim waist just in time, pulling her back.

"Can you please call your little pussy cat down?" Sierra scooted out of the blonde's reach with a shock at the quick advance of the peds surgeon.

"Sweetie… babe, look at me." Callie pulled Arizona along with her to the opposite side of the room. "Arizona, look at me. She's not worth it, okay?" Pulling the blonde's chin between her thumb and pointer finger, Callie directed enflamed blue eyes to connect with her own. "Sweetie, let me handle this, please."

"Then handle it Callie!" The brunette swallowed thickly at the livid response from her girlfriend.

Sierra kissing her wasn't the Latina's fault per se, but the blonde had every right to be upset and Callie knew it. Taking a good look at the angry blonde Callie had to admit Arizona was hot when she was upset. She wanted to kiss the angry scowl from fair features, but that wouldn't be the best move with the fuming blonde right now.

"Sierra, you have to let go. We…we were, but we're not anymore, we haven't been for a long time. You coming in here and trying to fuck with my life, that's not- -it's not going to get me back. I know you Sierra, I know you… this is not you." As much as her first inclination screamed to slap the shit out of her ex, she knew that wouldn't resolve the problem. She'd done the angry ranting, and all it had done was gotten her… here. "You have to stop. I love Arizona… I love her! And there's nothing that you can do that will change that."

Arizona's anger ebbed slightly at her girlfriend's affirmation until Sierra spoke out again. "What happened to you?"

"I finally found someone that loves me." Sierra scoffed at the Latina's words causing a new wave of annoyance at not only her ex but the entire situation she found herself in tonight because of this woman. "I can't keep doing this with you. Face it already Sierra, even if I were single, I would never be with you again. Just… just stay away from us. Don't let there be a next time, I won't pull her back."

Before Sierra could open her mouth to further damage this night Aria fully stepped into the room. "How about we call this a night? I think everyone has had way too much to drink for this to be resolved. We're supposed to be here celebrating Lana. She's getting married tomorrow, the last thing she needs is her closest friend's blowing up at each other on the eve of the biggest day of her life."

"Aria's right. I'm going to…" she motioned over her shoulder to the door, "…get out of here." With a quick glance over to her girlfriend Arizona was out the door again.

**XxxxxxxX**

When Arizona left the room she didn't feel it in her to rejoin the party, so she'd gone back outside to the empty party bus. She needed a minute to breath and just to get her thoughts together.

Callie knew the blonde needed a minute or two, so she stood outside the bus giving Arizona space, but not too much. Now she was kicking herself for the quandary she found herself in tonight. It wasn't her fault that Sierra had kissed her, but Arizona didn't deserve all of the crazy that her ex had brought into their life.

While she stood outside the bus Callie called for a car to take them back home. After sending her 'goodbyes' to the group and sending the bride off in Aria's capable hands for the rest of the night, the couple made it back to their vacation home.

Arizona had been pretty quiet for the duration of the ride back, spending the time staring out the window. Walking into the house Arizona dropped her bag on the table in the foyer before silently continuing her journey upstairs. She'd only made it up a few steps when she heard the barely audible "Arizona…" called from the Latina's lips.

She momentarily paused at the affliction in the brunette's voice. "Not right now Callie."

"Will you please listen to me? Because I am so madly and truly in love with you that I can't… breath- I can't breath without you-" The words came to a screeching halt as her lips were taken over by her girlfriend in a tumultuous kiss. But as quickly as the kiss started, it was over.

"Just… not right now, okay?" Arizona went into the ensuite bathroom to shower the uncomfortable remnants of the night away. After letting the hot water beat down on her for a while the blonde pulled on a pair of cotton boxers and a matching cami before slipping under the fluffy covers opposite her girlfriend.

After Arizona had been in the bathroom for thirty minutes with the water steadily running, Callie decided to shower in the bathroom down the hall. When she returned to the room the shower could still be heard through the door accompanied by a slight sheen of steam crawling under the door. Arizona must've been trying to wait her out, so she slipped in the bed and sank into the oversized pillows.

When Arizona finally settled under the cover the air in the room quickly became thick. Worrying her bottom lip between white teeth Callie contemplated her next words. "I didn't kiss her…"

"I know…" with her back to the brunette and the entire expanse of the bed between the women, the words could barely be heard.

"I'm sorry."

A few beats passed with an ear piercing silence painfully filling the room before a gentle sniffle could be heard from the other side of the bed. Without vacillation a tan arm wrapped around the blonde's slim waist pulling Arizona into Callie's front. At the contact Arizona turned over sinking into the caramel flesh as tears dripped.

"I'm so sorry." Callie continued to whisper into blonde locks as tears began to form in her own eyes.

"Stop apologizing." The demand was meant to be gentle, but the ferocity seeped through the icy tone.

The hand that had been running down the blonde's back stilled unsure of what her next move should be. The battle of whether to continue soothing her girlfriend or just let her be waged insouciantly of her own feelings of tonight. Arizona wasn't pulling away, and Callie wasn't going to push so she kept her arms enveloped around the blonde.

The two remained in this position for a while unmoving, no other words were uttered. Callie pushed out a discontented sigh at the latter end of her evening when she thought her girlfriend had fallen asleep. Then a tiny almost imperceptible voice vibrated against her collarbone "she kissed you…"

It was true Sierra did kiss her. But how do you respond? Acknowledging felt like admitting to cheating, and trying to ignore it was a blatant slap to the blonde's face. So she waited to see if more words were coming. She knew Arizona was trying to process the entire situation and Callie didn't want to stunt her by becoming defensive or saying the wrong thing.

"Why did she think it was alright to kiss you? What was going on between you two?" A tear streaked from blue eyes melting equally between fair and caramel skin.

Callie wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller form of her girlfriend before pulling away slightly. "Sit up with me, please?" She'd put this conversation off, and she'd avoided it for as long as possible. This wasn't how she wanted to tell Arizona about her past like this, but now she had to, now she wanted to. Callie had already known, but the kiss had actually confirmed it further for her, Arizona was the love of her life and she didn't ever want anyone else's lips touching her own except for her Arizona. And with that came trust. She hadn't trusted to completely open herself up to anyone in a very long time, but now she did, and she would, and it no longer scared her to the point of shutting herself off.

It was nearing four a.m. and Arizona really only wanted to go to sleep. This getaway wasn't turning into the blissful romantic adventure she'd been imagining for the past few weeks, especially the past few hours. But looking into the emotional chocolate eyes that she'd fallen so deeply in love with revealed something different, something she hadn't seen before. So, the blonde sat up mimicking the face forward position of the Latina.

Reaching across to the blonde in front of her, Callie ran her hands down pale bare arms before grasping Arizona's hands within her own. "Arizona I just want to say, I love you, I love you so much. You are so, so very amazing, and you didn't deserve any of that crap. For so long I simply existed, you know? Some bad things happened, and I never was able to really face it or move past it. There was this huge part of me that I thought died when I lost my parents. This part of me that was no longer available to anyone, not even me. A hole, or void… and no matter what I did, there was this place that just couldn't be healed…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Calliope, come into your father's study."_

_Having just walked through the door after a long day of school the brunette wasn't expecting her grandmother to be waiting just inside the door. "Abuela, I'm going to go in the kitchen for a quick snack, then I'm headed out. We can talk later?" _

"_No, we'll speak now, in your father's study." Without giving the teen any further opportunity to dispute, the elder Latina headed in the direction of her late son's home study expecting her granddaughter to fall in step behind her. _

_There were plenty of other rooms in the expansive home that the two could talk in, but the graying woman had chosen this particular room on purpose and Callie knew it. She could tell by the scowl that greeted her when she'd first pushed through the front door instead of the pleasant housekeeper that something big was about to happen. Something Callie was sure, she wasn't in the mood for at all. _

_Callie hadn't been in the best of moods lately, really, she was distraught. Two days ago her girlfriend had just up and dumped her. According to Sierra, her girlfriend of just over a year she wanted the opportunity to start her college career without feeling like her high school girlfriend was weighting her down, her high school girlfriend that hadn't come out to her family, still. _

_The news had completely caught the distressed Latina off guard. When her girlfriend had text her saying she was going to come over Callie hadn't viewed it as anything out of the ordinary. From the time they'd met in grade school the two had been nearly inseparable from that moment on so it didn't surprise any of their friends when the two started dating a little over a year ago; they'd danced around it for long enough with Callie being a little less confident in herself as she became more aware of her attraction to both sexes. _

_In hindsight Callie was now more upset with herself for not seeing the changes in her ex over the past month or two. Sierra had made less and less time for the Latina and her patience had been pretty much non-existent over the most trivial instances. Callie had chopped it all up to finals stress with it being the end of the school year now. The couple would have two months of summer before Sierra was headed to the University of Columbia while Callie remained to finish her senior year of high school. _

_But Sierra had come over and broken up with Callie before the couple had even made it into the house leaving the devastated brunette sitting in under the gazebo she'd been waiting for her girlfriend in. The young Latina hadn't even noticed the daze she had entered until she could here the screech of her gir… ex-girlfriend's convertible jaguar peeling out of the driveway. Two minutes later she'd dialed the fleeing girl's cell a record forty times to no avail, each time the voicemail chirped in "It's Sierra, what's up?" without any ringing. _

_The next day when Callie still hadn't heard from her gir… ex-girlfriend, she furiously went looking for her at her parent's house who'd informed her that the brunette had taken off for the next few weeks back to Australia with some friends to chase a rare swell. _

_Now she was being summoned to her late father's study by her abuela for some kind of confrontation, she was sure, and the young Latina was equally sure that she wasn't in the mood for it. Stepping into the overbearing space, the emotionally exhausted teen noticed her grandmother already seated behind the large oak desk studying a picture of her deceased son and daughter in-law running a steady finger down the glass front. _

"_Eleanor called me a few days ago while I was in New York."_

_Callie stood in the doorway with her arms across her chest, leaning against the frame. She wasn't sure why the country club gossiper's phone call to her grandmother mattered, but she would bite. "Mrs. Kennedy?"_

_Looking up from the picture dark eyes locked with nearly identical one's across the room. "Come sit Calliope." The elder woman's gaze exponentially grew in intensity at the release of an annoyed breath from her granddaughter which wasn't missed by the younger brunette who decided it whatever her grandmother was getting at, she should really sit down, and quickly. "She was on and on about all of the unkempt youth without any values. Hermanns is her favorite boutique… you know the one across from that little sub shop…" Dark eyes bore inquisitively into her granddaughter's looking for a response "Imagine my surprise when she gloated about seeing my granddaughter sitting in that Collier girl's lap… sharing a very intimate kiss."_

_Callie nearly choked at the disdain filled words falling from crinkled lips. The replay of trying to soothe her upset girlfriend by sitting on her lap after a stupid argument last week jumped to the forefront of her mind. It wasn't like they ever really hid their relationship, but they tended to be discreet more often than not. The shock of her grandmother's statement rendered the young teen speechless, unsure of what was to come next. "Abuela…"_

_Speaking up to cut her granddaughter off, Victoria Torres' words were laced with a frigid breeze. "Was it not you and Sierra that she was speaking of?" _

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **I am so… in love! You guys are so, so very amazing and I seriously just want to thank you for taking this _**Ride**_ with me. I read and enjoy every review and pm, and my heart does this little flutter thing whenever I am notified of a newcomer to the party with a fav or follow.

**Next: **Part 2…

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 24/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

***** Two chapters in one day… hope you read ch. 24 first, it would really be a crime not to. *****

**AN: **I just want to extend the most heartfelt thank you to every pm and review that left a message of condolences. Thank you so much, each one made my day a little easier.

**Trigger Warning: Self-harm does occur in this chapter. It will be in bold in case you want or need to skip over that section. In the word's of Ellen DeGeneres 'Be nice to each other.'**

**XxxxxxxX**

_For a split second Callie considered denying the sighting by 'Nosey Norey', the nickname that had been coined for the town gossiper. After all, they were broken up now, so did it really matter? But she parted her lips, and just above a whisper her answer was, ''yes''. Callie was tired of not being able to openly be herself everywhere she went in fear of her very strict Catholic grandmother. _

"_Father Kevin is down at the church waiting on your confession and pray with you, and I have enrolled you back in Catechism, your first class is this evening." _

_Dark locks violently swung when the teen's head shot up. "Wait, what?"_

"_You heard me very well the first time I said it, you have sinned and you need to be restored."_

"_I'm not going to the church, and I damn sure don't need to be 'restored'."_

_Standing from her seated position, Victoria slammed her hand down on the desk. "Watch your mouth young lady. You will not disrespect me with that language." Enraged eyes softened at the physical recoiling of the younger brunette in front of her. Stepping around the desk the elder Latina moved closer to her granddaughter with a softer voice. "Now, I've already spoken with Father Kevin, the car will drive you and wait as long as it takes. That girl has brainwashed you, and you are just confused, but Father Kevin and I will help you. You just need to go to the church and repent for your sins."_

_Tears pooled as Callie's rage increased at the nonsense that had just fallen from her grandmother's mouth. "Help me? Brainwashed? Confused? I have not been brainwashed, and I am not confused, I am bisexual, and I don't need help!" Pushing herself out of the seat Callie prepared to leave this room and the argument but with a hand gripping her wrist, her movements were halted. _

"_Siéntate" __[Sit down!]_

"_Por Qué?" __[Why?]__ The two inflamed Latina's stood eye-to-eye contemplating the next move, the next word._

"_Es equivocado Calliope, y no voy a tener mi nieta gallavanting alrededor como algunos matón. Es una abominación, es una eternidad en el infierno."__ [It is wrong Calliope, and I will not have my granddaughter gallavanting around like some hoodlum. It's an abomination, it's and eternity in hell.] _

_Callie couldn't believe her grandmother had so easily equated her to a 'hoodlum' because of her freedom to love whomever she chose to love. "Amor, que está mal?" __[Love, is wrong?]_

"_Gracias a Dios, tus padres no están aquí para ver esto. Serían tan avergonzado de lo que ha salido. Su pobre padre es probable revolviéndose en su tumba en esta abominación." __[Thank God your parents aren't here to see this. They would be so ashamed at how you have turned out. Your poor father is likely turning in his grave at this abomination.] __The shock of the callous words so easily flowing from her grandmother had struck the teen like a bolt of lightening purposely directed at her heart. _

_Callie opened and closed her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, tears burned at her eyes warring for the ability to fall freely. When Victoria didn't hear any words she took that as a sign to keep going. _

"_Su pobre madre se habría derrumbado si supiera que su hija menor había sido influenciado para convertirse en un desviado. Qué hice mal? ¿Cómo podría haber caído en ese estilo de vida pecaminosa? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios por llevar a mi hijo y su esposa, no podían desnudar para ver esto. Serían tan decepcionado." __[Your poor mother would have fallen apart if she knew her youngest daughter had been influenced into becoming a deviant. Where did I go wrong? How could you have fallen into such a sinful lifestyle? I never thought I would say this, but thank you God for taking my son and his wife, they couldn't bare to see this. They would be so disappointed.] _

_Victoria picked up the picture of Callie's parents again with a somber look settled into her features, shaking her head. _

_The elder Latina had clawed at her granddaughter's heart at the mention of her parents. Callie had been reluctant to give into her attractions, worrying that she would disappoint the memory of her Catholic parents. If there was one thing the brunette never wanted to do, it was to disappoint her deceased parents. _

"_We broke up…" Barely above a whisper, the words barely squeaked out through the barrage of tears that had overtaken the teen. "Sh-she broke up with me, and went to Australia."_

_The elder Latina halted at the admission, looked over to her granddaughter and simply offered, "good" before placing the picture of her son and daughter in-law in the teens lap before exiting the study. _

_Callie hugged the picture of her smiling parents to her chest as the sobs wracked through her body, completely overtaking her. _

_A week had gone by and Callie still hadn't heard from Sierra, the older brunette hadn't returned and of the many phone calls or text messages that had been sent. Now any time she would run into her grandmother the elder woman would inquire about her reinvigorated prayer life and instruction with their priest. _

_Leviticus 18:22_

_Do not have sex with a man as you would have sex with a woman. It is an abomination._

_Genesis 18:20_

_The Lord also said, the cries against Sodom and Gomorrah are very great. Their sin is so bad._

_Romans 7:14_

_We know that the law is holy. But I am not. I have been sold to be a slave of sin. _

_1 Corinthians 6:9_

_Don't you know that people who do wrong will not receive God's kingdom? Don't be fooled. Those who commit sexual sins will not receive the kingdom. Neither will those who worship statues of gods or commit adultery. Neither will men who sleep with other men._

_Romans 1:24_

_So God let them go. He allowed them to do what their sinful hearts wanted to. He let them commit sexual sins. They made one another's bodies impure by what they did._

_After a week of the scriptures being forced on her at what felt like every turn, Callie was desperate for at least a simple gesture from her best friend. But her best friend was now her ex-girlfriend, and her ex-girlfriend was ignoring her. So she dialed her older sister's phone number, but that was also sent to voicemail. But before she could leave a message her phone alerted the Latina to a new text. Hanging up, Callie quickly checked the screen in hopes that it was maybe Sierra finally reaching out._

_**Hey sis, in a study session for the next few hours. Finals start tomorrow; I'm really slammed right now. Need something? –Aria**_

_**Just calling to check in and make sure you weren't slacking lol. Love you sis! -Cal **_

_**U2 **____** -Aria**_

_Callie wanted to talk to her big sis and tell her everything, she wanted to tell her that she was bisexual, and Sierra had broken up with her. She wanted to cry to her about their grandmother's ambush, and her being force fed scriptures and prayer and confession for impure thoughts. But even more, tomorrow marked the anniversary of her parent's untimely death four years ago and she just wanted someone in her corner as she continued to mourn the loss of her parents. But Aria had finals and Callie just couldn't pull her attention away from her studying just so she could cry. _

_Aria had come to visit for the weekend a few weeks back when she'd found out her finals schedule. She wanted to tell Callie in person that she wouldn't be there for the anniversary. So the two made a trip to their parents gravesite with their usual flower arrangements and took comfort in reminiscing over stories from when their parents were alive and held each other when the tears came, it was their usual memorial tradition. _

_But now with the day so close Callie realized that last visit wasn't enough. And her grandmother just didn't understand. So after a silent dinner that had been started with Victoria requiring her granddaughter to quote each scripture before being allowed to sit, Callie quickly retired in her room only falling asleep after her body had been worn out from crying. When the teen lay in her bed she thought she would check Facebook to see if Sierra was maybe missing her at all. But what she found was, her ex in a series of pictures with Yvette, a girl from their school that was known to get around. Each picture displayed a more intimate pose than the one before. In some they were surfing, or hanging out on the beach. In others the two were enveloped in loving embraces, but the one that really started the tears was the one with the two girls kissing where the caption simply read 'love'. _

_The next morning dark eyes slowly crept open with an incessant throb. Blindly searching the expanse of her bed for her missing cell, tan fingers landed on the reason for her excruciating headache, a bottle of Captain Morgan Dark Rum. Before falling asleep the brunette had thought it would be better to drown her sorrows in a lot of alcohol. With the way things were going lately, the bottom of the bottle brought the young Latina solace… or so she thought. _

"_Calliope you're late for breakfast." Just before Victoria made it to her granddaughter's door Callie hid the empty bottle under her pillow. "Why are you still in bed? It's the anniversary of your parents death, the least you could do it get out of bed. First you're kissing girls, now you can't even get up to honor your parents. You know they say everything happens for a reason… I finally know why that accident took your parents away. They would be beside themselves disappointed if they saw you today… I can't believe they named you after my mother… she would never… you have sullied her name."_

_Unable to listen to anymore of her grandmother's hateful words, barely holding back the tears that were stinging at her eyes Callie moved toward the door. "Lo siento por falta de desayuno abuela. No me siento muy bien, yo no quiero ser irrespetuoso." [I am sorry for missing breakfast grandma. I am not feeling too well, I didn't mean to be disrespectful.] _

_Not bothering to acknowledge the bowed down head in front of her, or the apology, the elder Latina went off muttering under her breath about the life of sin her granddaughter had fallen into and the embarrassment that she had brought on the Torres name, soiling her son's reputation. _

"_Uh… hey, it's me. I know that you broke up with me… but I could really use someone to talk to… things have been uhm, things have been really bad…" wiping a stray tear, she tried to keep her voice from cracking. "… I could really just use my best friend right now… please… I'm begging. I'm sorry for whatever I did; just talk to me, please…" the end came out in a defeated sigh, just barely above a whisper. _

_Before she'd completed the message the beep for a new alert had gone off. Pulling the phone away from her ear, dark eyes searched the screen. _

_**Stop calling me. I've moved on. –S**_

_Not that she really should have expected more from her ex… but her heart broke all over again. Her best friend and girlfriend had walked away from her, and her grandmother had force fed her how much her deceased parents would be disappointed and heartbroken by her 'sins', telling her they were better off dead opposed to being alive and having to see the 'mess' that their baby had turned into. _

**Present**

"I'd been drinking really heavy, and I just couldn't get their voices out of my head. I don't know if I fell asleep or if I passed out… but I had a dream… and in it I was myself at sixteen… but my parents were there lying on the road the same way as the night of the crash. I begged and pleaded with them to live, telling them that I needed them and I loved them so much. My father just looked at me with such vicious hatred before telling me that I wasn't his child anymore, and asking how could I so easily tarnish the family name…"

Arizona was sat still in front of her girlfriend in the bed with their hands clasped together between them. She listened intently as the brunette poured out the deepest parts of herself. As she took in what was being said, Arizona had to work really hard on not getting angry for the hell that a young Callie had to go through simply because she had fallen for someone of the same sex. Watching the tears fall, she couldn't hold back the few that had fallen from her own eyes. Arizona wanted to wrap the Latina up in the most loving embrace possible, but right now that's was not Callie needed… right now Callie needed her girlfriend to sit there and support her by listening. So she held the strong olive hands within her own a little tighter and continued to listen.

"I know it was a dream… but it felt so real. I woke up and saw that I had a message from Aria, but I didn't check it. I just figured my abuela had talked to her and she was calling to disown me too. I was so mad at her… I know she had to go to school, but she left me too. My parent's left, the woman I thought loved me… left. My sister and Lana left… I just, I felt so alone. It…uh, it wasn't a new feeling, but the emptiness was just so overwhelming. I'd felt like I had wiped out and was drowning. For the next few days… all I did was drink. I mixed together whatever I could, trying to make the strongest drink possible. I just wanted to silence the voices. But no matter how hard I tried or how much I drank, their voices were always there… Sierra's, Abuela's, my dad's, and even Aria's… but especially abuela's. I was never good enough for her, and she was sure to remind me of it every chance she got. I tried so hard to do everything possible to just make her like me, but nothing was ever good enough… I was the reason my parents were running late to the benefit, so they were on the road at the same time as the teenager that had stolen a car that crashed into my our limo that caused it to flip over…"

Two pale arms pulled the flailing distraught Latina into her without thought. Callie had never disclosed any details of her parent's death other than that they'd unfortunately passed away in a car accident. 'How could a grandmother blame a child for the death of her own parent's?' Arizona engulfed the Latina in a strong embrace, consoling her as sobs wracked her body.

Callie tipped her head back in attempt to stifle the onslaught of tears that were taking over. Dark eyes drifted off as if watching it all playing out on a screen across the room.

"After a few day's I just couldn't take it anymore. The years of hearing my grandmother constantly drilling in my head how worthless I was, it finally overtook any positive there had ever been. No one loved me or cared for me, I felt like I didn't have anyone in my corner. I just… there was no longer a reason for me to live… no one wanted me…"

"**So… I found my grandmother's prescription pills, I went in my bathroom and chased about twelve pills down with nearly a half a bottle of jack…" Arizona had done an admirable job containing her emotions, but she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at this admission. "I sat in the bathtub for about a half hour and all I felt was a bad headache… so I saw my shaving razor on the side of the tub and figured out my next plan. I wanted to get a knife from the butcher's block, but I was in no shape to descend any amount of stairs… I picked up the razor and worked at taking it apart. It took more effort than I'd assumed, but after cutting my finger tips up a bit I managed to release the blades from their holder… huhhh…" Callie released a rugged breath before continuing "I held the three blades tightly together and cut as deep as I could… the pills and the drink numbed me really good, because I didn't feel a thing."**

"**The blood seemed like it was trickling out so slow, so I tried another cut… I don't know how successful I was because I was suddenly too lightheaded to hold my head up any more. I just remember my head crashing into the back of the tub before I blacked out… I woke up two days later in the ICU with Aria and Caprice on either side of my bed."**

**For the first time since the couple had gotten home a small smile graced olive features. But it wasn't a smile of something being funny… no, it barely reached dark emotional eyes, but it purely displayed every bit of gratitude possible in that moment.**

"**Aria's message that I didn't check, it was to tell me that she was having a hard time being away too, so she was coming home immediately after her last test. She was the one that found me, nearly dead lying in that bathtub, and called for help…"**

**Flashback**

_Curled up in her girlfriend's side, pale fingers lazily ran up and down olive skin drawing an invisible path. Without the watch that routinely hid the design that lay elaborately around the brunette's wrist, the intricate design was on display for nimble fingers to trace its outline. _

'_Life Will Out' the words were accompanied by an infinity sign made out of a rosary in elaborate shade of black and white around the Latina's wrist. "You haven't told me about this one yet." Arizona's voice broke through the comfortable silence._

_There was a reason or story behind every one of the tattoos that decorated beautiful olive skin ranging from a lotus flower at the base of her spine that she got the day before leaving Miami for college, to the script of 'You've been given this life because you are strong enough to handle it' that lay down her right side and even the calligraphy that dictated her parent's names, as well as a few more here and there. And she'd freely expressed the meaning behind each work or art, except this one._

"_Uh… hmm… that's a story for another time."_

_Fixing soft pulsating lips in a small pout, blue eyes turned to look her girlfriend in the face, "you always say that…"_

"_Mhm… and one day I'll mean it. Just… not tonight, alright?" Dark eyes still held a hint of the extravagant love making from earlier in the night as they pleadingly danced over porcelain features. _

_Arizona knew that this was something major that Callie just wasn't ready to relive, so she gave in and let it go, again. Letting the brunette off the hook Arizona climbed on top of her girlfriend, straddling her front she clasped their hands together above the dark locks that were sprawled across the pillow as she leaned down to connect their lips in a fervent kiss. "You taste so good… or should I say, I taste good on you…"_

**Present**

"Your tattoo…" she hadn't meant to speak up, but the words fell from her lips before she could pull them back in.

Callie slightly tilted her head to the side before nodding her head up and down. "It covers the scar… after I had Sofia I had a new reason to live… a new reason to love life, you know? I didn't want a memory of when life was so bad that the only way I saw out was death… so now when I look at it I remember life always gives me a reason to keep living and fighting."

Callie reached up to gently wipe the tears that slowly ran down the fair skin of her girlfriend. "Oh, Callie…"

But before the blonde could continue a finger halted her words as it pressed against her lips. "Before Aria found out that she'd broken up with me she called Sierra to let her know what happened. She never came… tonight; she was apologizing… But I… I didn't want her to kiss me. You know that right? You are the only person that I want kissing me. I'm so sorry Arizona…"

"Callie stop apologizing, please. I know, alright?" Lifting the Latina's head with a finger under her chin she received a small nod. "I love you and Sofia so much, you know that right?"

"We love you too. Sometimes I think she might even love you more than she loves me." A rugged laugh escaped in attempt to lighten the mood.

Arizona moved in closer wrapping her arms around Callie in a strong embrace inhaling the Latina's scent. After a few beats she turned to whisper in the brunette's ear, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"No, just… just listen, okay?" Callie nodded against Arizona's shoulder. "From the first time I ever laid eyes on you, I could see that there was this thing inside of you, this thing that haunted you. And as we became closer I've been waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to open up to me, to fully open yourself up to me, to trust me with the deepest parts of you." Callie pulled out of the embrace with a smirk, "not like that you perv… well, that too. But seriously Callie, thank you for trusting me."

Both women now had puffy faces matched with red-rimmed eyes with tears. With her head still resting in the nape of Arizona's neck Callie spoke up. "I know that you said no more apologizing, but… I just, I know what happened with your ex, and tonight must have seemed like déjà vu. I am so, so sorry that Sierra felt comfortable enough to kiss me."

"Calliope, I forgive you." Pulling apart from her girlfriend blue eyes connected with brown displaying all the love and forgiveness possible. The blonde took in the features of her lover, falling deeper in love as her eyes took in the plump lips of the Latina. With her eyes set on the delicious lips Arizona slowly closed the distance but stopped just short of connecting.

Callie was surprised when she didn't feel the blonde's lips on hers. But she wasn't surprised that her girlfriend needed for her to come to her. Arizona needed that small inch of reassurance from her girlfriend. Their lips met in a soft tentative embrace, a slow inspection… a reuniting of sorts without the kiss deepening.

Pulling out of the kiss both sets of eyes had yet to open as both foreheads melded into that of the other. The blonde's mouth opened to say something, but before the words could be released a weary yawn erupted from her lover. "It's late…" blue eyes searched their surroundings noticing streaks of the sunrise on the horizon, " or early I guess… let's go to sleep."

"Shit, the wedding is in six hours!"

"We'll sleep for three and still have plenty of time to make it."

**Flashback**

"_Talk to me Callie!" Aria hadn't engaged in a peaceful sleep since she'd found her sister nearly dead sitting in the bathtub as dark crimson blood cried out in the stead of the barely conscious Latina as it passively trailed down the side of the double-slipper clawfoot tub, forever inscribing the previously unblemished splurge with the blaze of trauma. "It's been two weeks, two weeks and you won't even talk to me. Wh-wh-what did I do wrong?"_

_Dark eyes jumped to attention at the words from her older sister who furiously paced in front of her. The two sister's had been sitting here for an hour now with the older sibling desperately trying to get the younger Latina to open up. But it was like talking to a brick wall, a brick wall that suddenly only looked at her with nothing but pure hatred. "What did you do wrong?" The first words Callie spoke to her sister accused the older Latina of all the wrongs that had been committed against the broken teen. "Don't act like you really care now Aria."_

_Aria froze at the hate laced words from her younger sister. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Callie would feel like she didn't care. Taking in a deep breath before slowly releasing it, Aria took a seat directly in front of her younger sister. Tears pooled in the Latina's eyes as she tried talking to her sister with a different approach, in a more calm tone. "Of course I care Callie… how could I not care? You're my little sister, my sidekick. I'm no good without you… of course I care. Talk to me, please? I love you so much Cal, and I nearly lost you… forever" this was the first time the words had actually been voiced since she found her baby sister. As the realization settled in a pain shot through her heart that could physically be felt. Her leg bounced in attempt to steady herself to make it through this talk. "Talk to me, please?"_

_Matching dark eyes tentatively looked up to meet the identical one's across from her at the sincere plea. The venom that had been coursing through the teen was being deactivated by the genuine appeal. "I just… it just got to be too much. I tried so hard, I did… I tried to keep being strong. Papi and Mami hate me, you hate me, abuela hate's me… Sierra broke up with me and refuses to talk to me…"_

"_I'm going to stop you right there. Mami and Papi did not hate you. I- -I do Not hate you, and Abuela… she, she doesn't hate you Cal. What happened that night… it wasn't your fault. You didn't want to go to another benefit, you were only twelve, no twelve year old wants to spend their Friday night at another boring charity benefit dinner. But they didn't blame you-"_

"_-how do you know?"_

"_Want to know how I know? I'm going to tell you, and you're going to listen, really listen to me." Moving closer to meet the gaze of the younger brunette, Aria tipped the teenager's head up. "You lived that night because they protected you. When that limo started flipping their first instinct was to protect you, to shield you from being thrown around. No matter what happened to them, they made sure you were protected as much as they possibly could protect you in that moment."_

_Tears fell unabashedly at the replay of the terrifying tragic accident._

"_What happened to mom and dad isn't on you, and you are not alone. I'm here, you have me… we have each other. You and me against the world, remember?"_

_Falling forward into her sister's arms, sobs furiously wracked through the teen at the distressed declaration. "I'm so sorry Aria, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." She kept repeating the words over and over even when the words became unintelligible from the choked sobs. _

_Tears spilled from both sisters while Aria held her baby sister like a life vest in the middle of the ocean. Once the sound of the boisterous cries dimmed, Callie remained in her older sister's vice grip. After a while Aria could tell there was still more on her sister's mind, and as she slowly replayed the rushed thought's that had been uttered from the teen, the last part stuck out 'Sierra broke up with me and refuses to talk to me…'. Callie hadn't come out to her sister, but the older sister had a very strong suspicion a while back, but she didn't want to push her sister before Callie was ready to tell her on her own. But tonight, had she come out? Did she even realize she came out? And not only to her sister, but also to her godmother that was sat patiently across the room, as she had been from the time the phone call had come through. _

"_Will you tell me?"_

_Callie had also been replaying her words in her own head, wondering if her sister had actually heard everything that she'd said. Once the question was out, the younger sister didn't have to think what it was pertaining to… she knew._

"_I'm… I- -uh, I… I'm gay… Well, I'm attracted to men and women… or both sexes, so I- -I guess that means I'm bisexual…" the confused ramble was finally out, she, Callie was finally out, but suddenly she was unsure of herself. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, no more apologizing. You are bisexual, but no, no you are not sorry. You are not sorry for being who you are. You are Callie Torres, my little sister, and you are bisexual, and I love you! So, no, you are not sorry, and you will not apologize no matter who is too small minded and can't accept it."_

_Callie tightened the renewed hold she held around the older brunette's waist impossibly tighter at her sibling's words. _

**XxxxxxxX**

**Present**

After a few hours of sleep the two women nearly overslept when they both ignored their alarms. But after a bit of a late start joined the rest of the bride's wedding prep in time to see her slip on the dress.

The wedding ceremony was full of love, inducing tears from every eye in the building. Sierra seemed to have a completely new demeanor, that of a wounded puppy. When Arizona and Callie showed up hand in hand and practically wrapped around each other, the older brunette's mouth nearly hit the floor. Callie and Arizona seemed… different somehow, their longing looks went deeper, and their simple affectionate pecks were substantially more emotional.

During the ceremony Arizona was sat in the audience while her girlfriend carried out her bridesmaid duties. While every other eye was completely engaged in the beautiful landscape of two people in love promising each other a blissful forever, blue eyes seemed to hold the gaze of brown sharing their own silent vows of devotion and a deeper connection of love.

Whenever Sierra would notice the couple completely lost in each other it sparked new feelings of anger at her unaccomplished goal.

Now they were in the middle of the beachfront reception out on the dance floor of sand, under a canvas of stars.

_So whether morning noon or night_

_When ever baby I'm feeling_

_Alright_

_And I'm staying with you_

_Long after lovin is through_

_Morning noon_

_And night…_

As the lyrics of Ryan Shaw's 'Morning Noon &amp; Night floated around them, it seemed the only thing that could penetrate the opaque bubble that had captured the couple. Sofia was stood held between the couple as Arizona was wrapped around her two girls swaying back and forth. When the song ended the little family was still locked in their embrace, near completely oblivious to the song change.

But Arizona couldn't stay in this embrace for much longer. She had a pressing matter that needed to be tended to as soon as possible. Lifting her head from the Latina's shoulder, a soft peck met olive skin, left by slender lips. "I have to visit the ladies room, I'll be right back."

"Hurry back, we'll be waiting for you right here."

With a few quick pecks to her lover's lips the blonde separated from her two girls and made a necessary trip to the lady's room. Now she was headed back to the impenetrable embrace of her two Latina's.

"Miss Robbins, can we talk?"

At the beckon from behind her, the blonde froze in her tracks. The giddy smile that had taken hostage of her features was suddenly set free as it quickly disappeared and morphed into…

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **Uh oh… who wants to talk to Arizona now?

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 26/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all of your feedback through pm and/or review. Now, shall we see who is keeping Arizona from getting back to her girl's?**

**Kind of light and fluffy this chapter... I think our girl's need it after the last few... really hope you enjoy it.**

_**Last Chapter**__:_

"_Miss Robbins, can we talk?"_

_At the beckon from behind her, the blonde froze in her tracks. The giddy smile that had taken hostage of her features was suddenly set free as it quickly disappeared and morphed into…_

**XxxxxxxX**

…one of apprehension. Turning on her heel after a quick debate with herself on whether to keep going as if she didn't hear the call, the blonde tried to maintain a comfortable smile but it came off a little high-strung.

"No need to be nervous, I would just like to have a little face to face if that's alright?"

Standing just outside of the open door to what Arizona assumed to be his office Don motioned the blonde forward to follow behind him as he turned to enter the room without giving the woman any opportunity to second guess stepping in line behind him.

Biting down on the inside of her cheek Arizona nervously fidgeted with each step forward. Just outside the door she stopped to take a few steadying breaths, making an attempt to school her expressions. She'd already met the man once, but that was with Callie by her side and only for about thirty seconds.

Arizona's mind was quickly reminded when Callie told her that there was a possibility that Don had run a very in depth background check on her. With the moisture taking over her palms, Arizona was sure her issues with authority were obvious as she attempted to wipe them at her sides, which only led to her fidgeting with the material that met her there.

Stepping into the dimly lit room worried blue eyes took in the sight of the dapper man standing behind the cherry wood desk as the man motioned toward a seat in front of the desk for her to take a seat. "Come in, please have a seat."

A lump quickly formed in the blonde's throat as scenes from 'The Godfather' seemed to run freely through her head. Don completely channeling Marlon Brando on the other side of the desk didn't help her uneasiness at all. "Uh- -you, you wanted to sp-speak to me, sir?"

Don wanted to chuckle at the nervousness of the young peds surgeon, but he couldn't just let her off the hook, not yet at least. "Would you like a drink? You look like you could use one?"

"N- no, sir… I'm all right, thank you."

Don took a seat and started rifling through a box that was sat on the desk, pulling out a Montecristo Cuban cigar. As if he'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room, he regarded the gain as he ran it across his nose taking in the scent. Cutting off the end, he pulled out a lighter before taking a deep drag and releasing the thick smoke.

Blue eyes sensitively observed the scene waiting for a word to be uttered. As the dark eyes from the opposite side of the room monitored her, she attempted to extend her stature. Even if she didn't feel strong, after two minutes of sitting in silence the blonde had made up in her mind that she wasn't going to break under pressure.

"What are your intentions Ms. Robbins?"

The break in silence caught the blonde a little off guard, but she didn't need any time to consider this question. She'd known the answer no matter who asked from that night that she'd walked the Latina home from Joe's after having drinks with her brothers. "To love both Calliope and Sofia for as long and as hard as possible… to make her smile every day. To be her partner everyday, to treat her like… my future wife, the mother of my children." Blue eyes grew in size at the realization of her admission.

Initially the blonde was shocked to have voiced the thoughts that had been in her head, but a small smile crept across her features. Those were her true feelings and desires, and she was happy to have finally been able to voice them outside of her own head. But then her soft expression was halted by the stern demur expression across the other side of the desk.

"You're not used to the same scenery for extended lengths of time, how do you know this isn't just convenient until you receive an offer in another location? Do you intend to have Callie and Sofia aimlessly following you?"

"I'm assuming you feel this way because I grew up an army brat? Sir, I may have moved every eighteen months, but that doesn't make me a flake, sir." The argument that started with a bit of fire began to dissipate when a manila envelope made an appearance on the desk. Arizona waited for Don to speak up, but no words were uttered. He simply flipped through the contents of the folder, glancing in the blonde's direction every so often, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Sir, if I could maybe… speak?" the plea was barely acknowledge with an air of a glance toward the blonde surgeon. "Callie and Sofia are the best things to happen to me, ever. I don't know what you have in that folder, but I do know that nothing in my past could ever convey to you how much I am head over heels in love with your goddaughter. My father- -he taught me a lot of great lessons, but the greatest was the importance of love and family."

"Did you really steal a notepad from the white house?"

Silence.

Soft pink lips opened and closed without so much as a squeak. "Okay, so there was some stationary sitting beside the bed and it said 'The White House' and it meant, the real White House, and I couldn't sort of… I couldn't stop myself…"

"So then you struggle with impulse control?" But before Arizona could answer, she was hit with another question. "You're brothers seemed to involve you in a fair share of troublesome activity, how do you intend to influence Sofia?"

'_How the hell is he finding all of this out?' _The fire inside Arizona was starting to burn afresh at the questioning of her being a positive role model. "We- -uh, we were young and all we really had was each other… so, we made our own fun. So, we may have been a little frivolous in our activity. But that was a long time ago. I intend to be the best role model for Sofia that I can, she's… she's so perfect… I would never do anything to taint her. Sir, I am a world-renowned surgeon… I do big surgeries on- -on little people, my brothers and I have greatly matured since then I can assure you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Closing the folder, Don pushed it through the shredder that sat beside his desk. "The day Calliope was born Carlos and I sat in the waiting room and formulated a plan. He knew eventually his girls would bring some guy home, some guy that would never be good enough. So we needed a plan. We'd been thinking about it more as we saw Aria growing up, and then came Calliope. Lucia had kicked us out of the room; said Carlos was driving her crazy. So, we're sitting in the waiting area and suddenly he sits up like he'd just solved the problem to world hunger. Said he'd figured out how to deal with future suitors for his princesas. He would bring the gentleman into a dim room, similar to this one. And there would be a conference table with at least six of his closest friends all suited up with high priced cigars. At the opposite end of the table would be a lie detector machine and at least two muscle men 'guarding' the door."

"Shit…"

Don lightly chuckled at the whispering from the peds surgeon. At the sullen look on her face, he was sure she didn't even realize she had actually given a voice to her inner thought. "We would have all the information we could find on them, from their credit score to their favorite brand of boxers… It was designed to scare whoever sat in that chair shitless. We actually pulled it off once with Aria's first male friend before our wives found out and doomed us to the doghouse for almost two weeks… After Carlos and Lucia passed it became my duty to keep our girls safe." The elder man took a moment to consider his next words. His features sobered in contemplation, "I'm assuming she's opened up to you?"

Blue eyes looked down at her own wrist for a second, envisioning that of the beautiful woman that was once broken. "She has…"

"That's not a time that she speaks of with just anyone. I'm going to be honest… when Callie came out it surprised me a bit. She was so broken; she thought we would shun her. I'm- -I could relate in a way to some of her thoughts and worries about not being accepted. Being Italian, and falling in love with a black woman… Caprice and I had a real fight on our hands with our families way back when. Mixing races was more than frowned upon, but add in the different social classes… Caprice's parents didn't want their peach being brought down by the likes of me. So you could say, Caprice and I were in a unique position to understand when Callie came out. We just wish we'd known before she felt like she'd run out of options. I made a vow to my friend's to protect their daughters, and I felt like I failed them. When she finally felt comfortable enough to trust us, I vowed I would never let her or her parents down again. I'm entrusting you with that duty now Arizona. You have a fight in you when it comes to my girl's, that's a very admirable attribute."

"I assure you, I love Calliope and Sofia… and I protect the things I love. But she doesn't need it- -she's strong and caring… and honorable."

"I should get you back out there before Callie or my wife come looking for us."

Arizona offered a soft smile as she stood to head towards the door. Almost to her exit, she pivoted her steps for just a second. "Can I ask you a question?"

Don had just come around the desk, offering the nervous woman a slight smirk at her words. "You want my blessing for when you ask for Callie's hand in marriage." He was just that good, to read the woman before she'd even turned from her offered exit. He didn't need to question it was a confident hypothesis.

Arizona bit down gently on the inside of her bottom lip, "I know that it's too soon right now, but one day I intend to make Calliope my wife. I would love to have your blessing, if you will."

Don pondered the words offering insight to the future life of his goddaughter. "I'm entrusting you with her heart Arizona. But…" dark eyes felt accomplished as the smile disintegrated from porcelain features. "… if you break her heart, I won't mind calling in a few favors. I might not put my hands on women, but I have people that will."

**XxxxxxxX**

"You're sure everything is all right?" Callie questioned her girlfriend as they climbed in bed for the night. The Latina wasn't oblivious to the extended bathroom trip; having noticed very quickly that her lover was missing longer than necessary. With the craziness that was her ex, Callie couldn't be too careful. So it took no time at all to decide to go in search of her missing blonde. But before she could take two steps her stride was broken by her godmother's gently placed hand on her arm.

"_Have you seen Arizona?"_

"_Notice anyone else missing?" Scanning the space quickly Callie breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Don was missing, before her demeanor was captured by worry. "Oh, don't be that way. You know he would never take it too far."_

So, Callie waited patiently for the captor of her heart to return. A breathtaking smile was quickly freed from watermelon red colored lips. Cotton candy painted lips offered a similar smile from across the room, but dark eyes noticed that the smile didn't quite reach the magnificent shade of blue staring back at her.

Before dark eyes could burrow into her any deeper, Arizona took a running start towards the bed before catapulting herself directly on top of her girlfriend. Straddling the brunette, keeping her pinned to the bed, soft lips quickly attached to the luscious that were waiting. A plump bottom lip was pulled between perfect teeth, and released with a pop. "I am better than all right, I'm perfect, honestly Calliope… I promise, okay?"

It took the brunette a second to gather her bearings, dark eyes slowly opened as a soft smirk spread across her face. "And what was that for?" Callie asked in a low sultry voice. But before her girlfriend could answer, Callie flipped them over so that she was now on top.

Arizona giggled when her back hit the mattress in her new position. "I think I should be asking you that question."

But instead of answering the counter-inquiry tan hands found themselves crawling beneath the soft barrier of Arizona's pajama top, while hungry lips attacked the pale neck causing a guttural moan to present itself. Marking a trail of wet kisses up to the awaiting lips, Callie hovered momentarily before connecting. Dark eyes connected with the soft cerulean lustfully staring back up at her, conveying the depths of her love.

Arizona buried her fingers at the back of the Latina's neck, pulling her in to connect their lips. When Arizona had spontaneously decided to leap on top of her girlfriend, it was only meant as a bit of playful banter before diving face first into a long awaited night of sleep that the couple had missed out on the night before. But as their tongues dueled, and moans were released, the blonde's libido exerted a fresh wave of energy through her body.

"Calliope, I want you."

The rising temperature of their core's meshed through to thin material holding them apart. Callie pressed her hips down in a grinding motion, causing pale hands to grip deeper into raven locks. Leaning forward, her warm, moist tongue slid up the blonde's ear before taking the lobe between her teeth, biting down gently. "Tell me exactly. What. You. Want." The brunette husked each word between sticking the strong wet muscle in the blonde's ear.

Already losing her sight in the fog of lust, blue eyes grew increasingly darker as the Latina sat back just enough to pull her shirt over her head, exposing two pert breasts with deliciously darkened nipples. The knowledge that her lover had been in bed the whole time without a bra on had completely bypassed her, but now she was grateful for one less obstacle that needed removing. At her lover's behest, Arizona's back disconnected from it's perch while tan hands pulled at the hem of her nightshirt, quickly removing another unwanted blockade, tossing a shirt and bra off to the side all in one swift motion.

Soft lips attached to the awaiting nipple before her shirt was fully released, locking her Latina in this new position with one hand wrapped around her back, while the other roughly gesticulating over the other breast, mindfully causing a deep release from the brunette as her fingers buried themselves into blonde tresses, keeping the ministration going.

The moisture at her core quickly dissolved the functionality of her panties with each lick and pinch of her nipples. Effectively subduing the woman atop her lap, Arizona released the hardened nipple with a pop, as she tilted her head up to meet her lover's lips again. "I want to fuck you… I want to fuck you, deep, and hard."

Before the words met the tip of her tongue, her fingers had crawled inside cotton boy shorts… just as she'd suspected when it was revealed that her lover was without a bra, much to the blonde's pleasure, Callie was also going commando. Sliding a finger through two folds, she was greeted by warm moisture that had been awaiting her arrival. "Shit, you're so wet. I'm starting to think you planned this."

A smug look took over olive features as a freshly moistened finger slid playfully through her slit. "Says the one who jumped me… fuck, that feels so good."

Arizona attacked her lover's neck, biting down as she slid two fingers inside Callie's center. "You are so fucking wet baby, you feel so good around me."

Callie ground down, moaning in pleasure at the intrusion at her core. "Fuck, baby… fuck."

"You're so tight Callie, shit… you feel amazing."

"Ke-keep d-d-doing that… fuck." Wrapping her arms around the blonde's head, she held Arizona in place as she continued grinding down. "Shit, Ar-Arizo…" All of her sensations seemed to be electrified as Arizona continued to properly worship her nipple and core at the same time.

"You like that?" Arizona paused her movements when she didn't immediately get a verbal response.

The loss of movement was caused dark eyes to fly open. "No….Why did you stop?"

"I'm not going to continue until you tell me what you want me to do."

Squinting through hazy eyes, Callie slowly ground back and forth in a circular motion as her gaze met the amused cerulean taking in her movements. "Arizona… I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me."

Reigniting her rhythm inside her lover, Arizona spread her own legs open more to open her lover up even more, adding a third finger and pushing all three in deeper.

"Shit!" Callie moaned at her depths being filled "Fuck… Yes, Arizona, Yes!"

"You like that, huh?" Thrusting deeper, she held unto the gyrating Latina as the brunette frantically arched herself backwards with her hands gripping her ankles for more support. "Baby… you are soaking wet."

Now Callie wished she'd pulled her shorts off, but with Arizona picking up her pace she couldn't mourn at the thought for too long. Abundant pert breasts bounced in excitement with each thrust to her core. "Faster baby…" Arizona picked up her pace again, as instructed. "You feel so, amazing baby."

Arizona felt her own arousal pouring at the sight of her beautiful lover bouncing on top of her with each thrust. Using the pad of her thump she caressed at the Latina's clit causing an excited sensation. "I love when you ride my hand… you are so sexy love." From the sweat glistening of the fresh golden tan, to the way the Latina's body responded to her every touch, Arizona wanted to burn this very moment into her memory forever. At the release of a deep moan, Arizona knew her lover was seconds away from her desired release. "You're almost there babe… let it go."

"Oh fuck… oh God… I- -I'm going… I'm com-" No words were available eyes slammed shut as her arousal peaked, causing her body to stiffen before going weak from the powerful orgasm. She felt an arm pull her in just in time, before she could lose her balance.

"I got you baby…" Arizona pulled Callie into her, slowly pulling her fingers back from their moistened nest. "It's alright, I have you." Callie moaned at the loss, but a blissful smile slowly took over her features.

Callie took purchase in Arizona's abandoned spot, gathering strength to reopen her eyes. She could feel her lover hovering over her as her lips were taken hostage again. "You…" Lidded eyes slowly peeked open to regal her blonde lover.

"Not yet… I'm not finished with you yet." Starting the descent down her lover's body, wet sloppy kisses trailed lower. "Time to clean up the mess I made." Burying her head just above the Latina's core, blue eyes danced over the glistening center as the scent of Callie's arousal danced around her, invigorating her senses. Dipping her tongue in for a taste, both women moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Calliope, this is amazing!" Arizona squealed in giddy excitement. Leaning back into her girlfriend's front the blonde relished at the view.

After another breakfast a la chef Ari, and her mini sidekick Sofia, Callie had surprised her girlfriend with a private outing on her family's yacht. She'd originally planned for a family day, but Aria called begging for a day with her niece. With the sister's living with so many miles and states between them, and in two completely different time zones, Callie gave in to the plea, sending the toddler off for a day she was sure to be filled with spa pampering and an unnecessary abundance of shopping.

Now, the two lay on the back deck of the lavish yacht finishing the last bits of their picnic. "I'm happy you like it… today is all about enjoying us. Honestly, the view has never been better."

Arizona knew part of Callie's observation was directed at her, and confirmed her suspicion when she tilted her head slightly and met her lover's gaze, causing a deep blush to confront her. "I bet you and Aria hung out here with all of the pretty girls… or guys."

"Ha. Yeah, they wish…"

"Really? You've never wooed anyone with your big boat before?"

Callie let out a bountiful laugh at her girlfriend's words before squinting and giving off her signature Torres slightly raised brow. "I'll have you know missy, you are the only one that could get me to bring out the big boat, thank you…" a pointed wagging finger in the surgeon's direction elicited a small giggle at the Latina playfully poked her in the side. "The other's were only good enough for the small boat."

"Mhm." Arizona opened her mouth to welcome another grape from tan fingers.

Pulling back her fingers from softly painted lips, dark eyes dance over their view. They were about a mile and a half off shore, providing them with their desired privacy, but still close enough to admire the activities on the sand.

Initially Callie had thought about dressing up and taking her woman to the most exquisite restaurant that Miami had to offer. But what they really needed was some time for just them; especially after Sierra had nearly ruined their entire vacation, coupled with the lawsuit that was awaiting the peds surgeon on her arrival back to Seattle.

This morning Callie hired an instructor to take the couple deep sea diving, surprising her lady with an underwater camera to capture their adventure. Both women were animatedly mesmerized by all of the life buzzing around the reef. And of course Arizona came up declaring she found both Nemo and Dory. She couldn't wait to get the pictures back so she could show them to Sofia, and her family.

When Sofia opted to spend the day with her aunt, Arizona was a little sad that they weren't going to spend the day as a family, but she understood. But today's adventure would make a great bedtime story for the lively toddler.

"I haven't been out here with anyone in such a long time…" As Callie started speaking, Arizona was drawn out of her thoughts. She could tell from the emotion in the woman's voice that she was remembering a time that she held dear to her heart. "My father would surprise us sometimes when he would come back in town from a meeting and bring us out here. You would think he would hire a captain and staff and so on, but nope… he would say it wasn't family time if someone was being paid to be there… We would sit on the lower deck, and he would try to teach Aria and I how to fish. I'm pretty sure neither of us ever caught anything, but it was fun…" The emotion in her voice was thick at the memory of past family times.

"We should do that with Sof next time, I bet she would love it."

"Yeah, I bet she would." A smile erupted at the thought of bringing her mini me out to relive the memory. "Oh, it's time for your next surprise."

"Another surprise? You don't have to Calliope…"

Playfully covering the blonde's mouth, Callie hushed her words. "This is something I've always wanted to do, but I didn't have anyone to do it with." A speedboat was pulling in close to the lower deck as the couple started getting up from their lazing around. "Now, I know you're afraid of flying… but this is totally different I promise, and completely safe."

"Callie, I swear, if you signed us up for skydiving-"

"I'm not crazy Arizona… but I do need you to be open minded, okay?" Leading the way down the short spiral staircase, Callie was starting to become a little nervous at the plan she'd made. Granted, she hadn't originally known her girlfriend was so terrified of flying. But after finding out she still hoped that Arizona would be willing to at least give it a try.

When blue eyes popped open, they inquisitively searched the oversized wing like contraption neatly sat at the tail end of the smaller vessel. "Cal-"

"It's hang gliding!" Callie opened her arms in a show stance as if she was showing off a new car. "It's completely safe, I swear… please be okay with this."

Arizona opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could find her words. "Uhm… O-kay…" Blue eyes squinted as she bit the inside of her cheek, forming the cutest face.

Callie always loved that puzzled look on her woman when she was considering something, but right now it was launching every butterfly that had ever formed in her belly at warp speed. "Okay?... Okay, yes? Okay, okay? Words Arizona… I need more words."

"Hmmm." Turning to consider her beautiful Latina a face splitting smile pulled at slender lips. "Okay." Callie excitedly pulled the blonde's smaller form in a bone-crushing hug. "Yif ip space, wri?"

Callie couldn't decipher the words that were mumbled against her skin, so she pulled herself back a fraction.

"This is safe, right? Like no one died on these things yesterday and there body is floating around somewhere out there?"

"It's completely safe, I promise." Callie quickly pulled the blonde back in for another kiss. "Aria and Josh swear by this guy, I swear."

After some instruction from the professionals, and a little pep talk, Arizona and Callie were strapped tightly into the contraption. Callie was sure that if Arizona's hand could reach her mouth right now, she would be biting her nails.

"Alright, I'm going to start you off at a reasonable speed. When you're comfortable we'll get you guys up as high as you want."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you… just in case something happens and we don't make it back alive, just know that I love you."

"Arizona, I promise, nothing is going to happen to us. But I love you too… and when we are done with this, I will show you just how much." After a few more instructions and assurances they were off. The ascent came with a fresh rush of wind to both women's faces. As they rose higher, Callie looked over to see blue eyes clamped shut. "Babe, open your eyes. You're missing it."

It was nearly time for their line to be disconnected so that they could float freely through the sky, and Callie didn't want Arizona to miss a minute of it. Blue eyes cautiously started to peek open at the solicitation of her girlfriend. Once they were fully opened the blonde was now struck silent at their beautiful surroundings.

A silent tear streaked down her flushed cheek as she continued to marvel. "Isn't this amazing love?"

"Whoooo!" Arizona cheered at the top of her lungs as they began to glide freely above the water. She'd never felt so free in her life, until this very moment. The thrill on her bike didn't even compare to the pulsating that was coursing through her veins in this moment. Back to the death of her father, to the nonsense from the party, and being served during her last shift she had felt like she was drowning. But now, now she was above it all, flying freely above it all. "Calliopeeee!"

"Whoooo!" Callie joined in on the excited cheering. One look at the beholder of her heart, and she could tell exactly what was running through the woman's mind. "Yeah!" Callie whooped as they touched down into the water.

"Callie that was so freaking awesome. Oh my God, that was like the best thing ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you for inviting me to do that with you."

"There's no one else I'd rather do it with, love."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Happy anniversary love… Now I know it's only been six months, but honestly? It feels like we've been together forever, but at the same time every new day brings new excitement at the possibility of seeing your or getting to spend time together."

It was the end of the day and the couple was now walking through the sliding doors of their interim home. After their hang gliding adventure the couple lazed around the yacht a while longer, enjoying an intimate dinner on the upper deck. Afterwards, they cuddled together while watching the sunset in the distance.

They had contemplated spending the night ashore, but they'd agreed to an early breakfast with the family before their flight back home. So here they were, cuddled in bed, naked limbs entangled together. As promised, Callie made love to the blonde appreciating and worshiping ever inch of her lover's body to the tune of three mind blowing orgasms back to back.

Callie was such a dedicated lover; Arizona had never had that in her past relationship. Yeah, they had sex… but she'd never felt a connection of this magnitude, especially not this early in the relationship. Callie ran her finger over the heart shaped pendant on the necklace she'd gifted Arizona with over dinner. "I love you Arizona Robbins."

"I love you, Calliope Torres." Arizona turned to press a chaste kiss against an available cheek. The two lay in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the feel of the other pressed against their own skin. "Thank you…" the words came out just above a whisper after a few beats had passed.

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona continued on. "I know that every thing didn't go exactly the way you'd hoped. But today was perfect. Their might be a whole shit storm waiting for me back home, but right now, and today with you… everything was perfect, so thank you. Thank you for keeping my mind off of this lawsuit, and for loving me so, so very much. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing woman like you."

Reaching up, a curled thumb wiped away the stray tear that was creeping away from blue eyes. "You loved me, you loved us… both me, and Sofia. We're the lucky one's… You are so amazing Arizona, if I could see you smile everyday the way you did today then I've done my job as your girlfriend. You have given Sof and I so much love and happiness during these past few months, love that I never thought I was worthy of. It's me that should be thanking you. And I'm going to be there every step of the way with you during this frivolous suit… But no more about that tonight… You are barely holding your eyes open. So, we're going to fall asleep and wake up in time to have hot morning sex before we go to breakfast."

**XxxxxxxX**

****Guest Reviewer that paralleled Don (Callie's godfather) to Marlon Brando, you hit the nail right on the head, yes!****

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **Back to life, back to reality… (idk why those lyrics are in my head, but they are…)

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 27/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all of your feedback through pm and/or review. Now, you asked for some drama, Spanish speaking, and badass biker Arizona…. let's do it. **

**XxxxxxxX**

**Come outside –A**

**And what happens if I don't? –C**

**Come outside –A**

**Please come outside –A**

Arizona was sitting outside her girlfriend's apartment right now, trying to lure her lover out front. It had been a month since they'd returned home, and they weren't having the easiest time during this past week.

When they'd returned home they were still floating in their vacation made bubble, resembling a blissful honeymoon phase. But as the meetings and depositions for the lawsuit crept closer, Arizona had a short fuse and Callie had been catching the brunt of it…

Callie wanted to help in any way that she could, and really she had the backing of her godfather's law firm at her expense, so it would be nothing for her to make the call. But Arizona was determined that she wanted to take care of it on her own, she could take care of it on her own. She didn't always need Callie to come in and save her.

Truth was, the death of the girl had haunted the peds surgeon every since things had made a sharp turn in the worst direction. And even though neither she nor Derek was responsible of any form of negligence or at fault in any way, she still felt guilty that she couldn't save her. She felt it whenever she lost a patient… she was responsible for putting the tiny humans back together, and she was damn good at it. But on the few cases that were unsuccessful, she felt it and dreamt about it, and tried not to let it affect the next patient that needed her.

After an argument with her girlfriend earlier, Callie had canceled their date night plans, and told Arizona she should just go home after work. Even before their vacation, Arizona rarely spent her nights in her own bed, but even less since their return to Seattle. She was keeping more and more clothes at Callie's place, and the fridge was now a mixture of both women's taste buds. It didn't take too long being back at her place for the first time in weeks, moping around before she was kicking herself in the butt for being such an idiot.

So now she was outside, helmet in hand; pacing back and forth in front of the Latina's building after sending off a series of texts to her lady. She knew she needed to fix what she'd done, and sooner rather than later. Callie was trying to be nothing but supportive, and Arizona needed to be more grateful instead of pushing the woman away.

Looking up she couldn't help but to smile at the beautiful woman walking towards the door. In a pair of fitted jogger sweats, and a black Nike hoodie, Arizona was positive she'd interrupted Callie lounging on the couch to something on Netflix. She fell even deeper in love at the casual wardrobe and face that had already been stripped of make-up.

Not everyone was allowed to see this side of the Latina, completely unmade up and unfiltered. But she was granted access to the behind the scenes, and she loved every second of it.

"Hey pretty lady…" Callie stood just outside the door to her building, arms protectively wrapped across her chest. Her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched at the greeting from the blonde standing near the curb.

Callie was upset with her girlfriend, but her breath hitched a bit at the sight of the blonde. With her hair freshly crimped and blown out, light make-up accented by a dark smoky eye, dark wash skinny jeans matched with an old Hopkins t-shirt and her signature pink and white leather jacket. Now Arizona wasn't playing fair, showing up so god damned sexy when she knew Callie was upset with her.

Arizona nervously chewed at the inside of her cheek waiting to see if Callie would take any more steps forward. When a breath passed and it was clear that her girlfriend was definitely upset with her, and had no plans to meet her half way, Arizona had some work to do. With her arm through the opening on her helmet, she stepped closer to the brunette.

Once they stood toe-to-toe Arizona reached out to run her hand down Callie's arms with a sheepish half smile, "I'm sorry…" Lifting her eyes to meet the one's that easily held the key to her heart, she could see Callie was waiting for more, so she continued on. "I know I've been streaking through crazy town lately in the form of a flame throwing dragon… and the flame has solely been pointed in your direction. You've done nothing other than try to be there for me and I've taken that for granted. I am so, so sorry Calliope. I don't know what's going to happen with this lawsuit, and I find myself questioning every move I make at work now… but what I do know is that I need you. I need Sofia, and I need you… Even if everything works in my favor none of the rest of it matters if I don't have the love of my life and our little girl to go home to every night." Stepping closer, she ran a finger down the blemish free cheek of her beautiful girlfriend. "I love you so much Calliope… can you forgive me?"

Arms still crossed, dark eyes squinted in consideration at the speech that she'd just been presented with. From the sheepish look of the blonde when Callie had stepped out the door, she knew the shorter woman was there to beg for forgiveness. She was in from the first 'I'm sorry' but Arizona kept going, dropping a few major declarations along the way. Callie had attempted to keep a stoic façade during the plea. She wasn't sure if the words were falling purposely or if they'd fallen without notice to their true weight.

Callie was sure Arizona was the love of her life, and that one day they would be standing face to face saying 'I do' in a ceremony declaring their lifelong vow of love to each other… but they'd never really talked about anything close to marriage so far. They didn't even live together yet, well not officially anyways.

Then there was the whole 'our little girl' dropped in there. Arizona was very much like Sofia's other mother, but again… another untouched topic yet to be discussed. So a little bit, Callie was freaking out on the inside. Blue eyes searched her features, reminding Callie that she was waiting for a response. "I love you too…" was her raspy reply, in a smaller voice than she intended.

Grounding the toe of her boot into the ground, Arizona sheepishly bit the inside of her cheek looking up to address her girlfriend. "Go for a ride with me?"

Callie really wanted to stay mad at Arizona, at least a little longer. But with the adorably bashful way Arizona's bike stood in the shadow providing a paradoxical backdrop to the self-conscious shorter woman, Callie couldn't help the half smile that broke free at the irony before schooling her features. "I –uh-"

"Please?"

The vulnerability in the shorter surgeon's plea decided Callie's next step. Nodding her head up and down, Callie answered just above a whisper, "okay."

Tentatively stepping forward, Arizona reached forward taking a tan hand in her own before leading the taller woman over to their awaiting chariot in the form of her beloved Kawasaki Ninja. Stepping forward Arizona picked up the extra helmet that had been sitting on the seat in hopes that Callie would agree to the late-night impromptu adventure.

Taking the offered helmet, dark eyes scanned the strange design. Usually she would be wearing Tim's dark helmet, airbrushed with an elaborate depiction of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But this time the new design captured Callie's attention. Dipped in a deep lobster red with a speckled finish, dark eyes continued to dance over the design as the brunette toyed with the armor between both hands. On the back there was script that read 'Life Will Out'.

Misty eyes looked up in questioning causing Arizona to wipe at the tears that threatened to fall. "I thought it would be nice for you to finally have your own… do you like it?"

"Is that Sofia?"

The cherubic likening was a faint depiction in darker shades of red, almost invisible to any eye that wasn't searching. "It is…" not getting a response to her question, Arizona fidgeted with the new helmet. "You don't like it… it's too much. I can have it painted over with whatever you want-"

"No! No… I like it. Actually, I really love it. Thank you Arizona." The size of the gesture didn't go unnoticed by the ortho surgeon. Tim and Daniel had clued her in on Arizona never allowing any of her previous girlfriend's to even touch her bike, it was like the holy grail… But Callie had been invited out on a few rides by Arizona, and now she was being presented with her own helmet. "Now I feel like I should go put on my leather jacket too."

"You don't need it, but go ahead." Arizona motioned toward Callie's apartment.

It only took a few minutes before Callie returned showing off in her leather jacket with her new helmet. With her arms wrapped tightly around Arizona's waist and her front pressed firmly against the shorter woman's back, they were off.

Callie wasn't sure where they were headed when Arizona steered away from the city, but she reveled in the closeness they were sharing in the moment. The hum of Arizona's bike, mixed with the peaceful serenity of the nearly empty streets as the couple raced over the gravel prompted a sense of tranquility to settle over the couple.

When Arizona turned into a secluded drive Callie barely noticed they'd reached their destination. Lowering the kickstand, Arizona hopped off and turned offering Callie a hand from her perch.

"I uhm, did a thing…" leading Callie a little farther, Arizona had a blanket sat out with a few small containers with what Callie guessed was a few late night snacks. "Sit with me?"

Both women sat back on the blanket, taking in the view. There was something magical about this place at night. There was a soft breeze weaving a maze through the trees. It had rained earlier and the fresh scent still wafted through the air, as the grass seemed that much brighter in the moons stolen light. A few minutes passed with each woman sitting on her own side of the blanket, not speaking.

Each seemed caught in their own thoughts, unsure of how to continue or what exactly to say. Deciding she'd had enough of the silence, Callie turned to regard the blonde opposite her. "Arizona… I'm, I'm just going to say it. I am mad at you. The only thing I attempted to do was to support my girlfriend, and I've gotten my head bit off at every turn."

"Callie, I'm sorry."

"Just, listen for a moment." Arizona shook her head and remained silent. "I get it… it's stressful. We put you put your all into your patients. Every single kid that lands on your table get one hundred percent of you, in attempt to fix them. Everyone knows that, and I love that about you. You actually enjoy getting pudding for kids, and playing make-believe hide-and-seek, or staying late to play Xbox with a kid to celebrate a successful operation. This lawsuit is frivolous and unfair, Arizona. If it was the other way around and it was me being sued, you would support me in every way possible without thought."

"I would."

"I know. And that's all I've been trying to do. You aren't the only one in this relationship that gets to play protector. Not everyone gets what it is that we do Arizona. You are relying on a person that doesn't know you, to fight for you and prove that you are a good person, a competent surgeon. You work and work… trying to save every kid that lay on your table. Some kids don't make it, and that's just what happens… but it doesn't mean you didn't fight like hell. People have preconceived notions about surgeons. They think we're cold, intimidating, and egotistical… And that's not you."

"Pediatricians don't get blamed for killing their patients…" Arizona dryly responded with a scowl, as she wiped at the tears that formed at Callie's words. She looked away for a breath, before turning back to look down at her hands. "You can call Don…"

"Already done… Josh will be at the hospital at nine to meet with both you and Derek."

Looking up, both sets of eyes landed on the other. "You were so sure that I would give in?"

"No… but I hoped. I love you Arizona, I love you so much, and I will do anything for you."

"Come here…" Arizona motioned for Callie to scoot closer, moving in closer to connect their lips. Leaning into the brunette, Arizona pushed forward until she was laying partially on top of the Latina whose back was now pressed into the blanket. Using her hands for support, Arizona hovered momentarily before connecting their lips again. "I love you Calliope."

Pausing their make-out session for a brief second, dark eyes latched on to the midnight shade of blue staring back at her. "This whole get-up is sexy beyond belief, but we're not having sex in this park Arizona."

Embraced within each other's hold, the couple lay in the field for a while longer, talking as the moon and the stars an unforgettable backdrop.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Is that Mr. Kramer?" Mark, Callie and Arizona were walking down the corridor

After their weekly attending's meeting when they caught a glimpse of the father turning the corner ahead, surrounded by a few men that were likely his litigation team. An angry scowl was burned into the man's features at the sight of the peds surgeon he blamed for the death of his daughter.

Arizona was sympathetic to the man's loss, physically shrinking at the speechless interaction. Callie put her arm around the shorter woman's waist as she turned to answer the posed question. "He's filed a wrongful death suit in his daughter's case. I'm being deposed today."

"Dr. Robbins" Arizona could hear the call from a familiar voice behind her, accompanied by the clack of shoes against the linoleum.

The couple turned quickly to greet Josh, but they were surprised to see his chaperone. "Luis? What are you doing here?"

The group exchanged hugs in greeting, happy to see each other again. "Josh thought this would be a good case for me to shadow him on. Dad has me sitting in on a few cases before I'm off to school. You know the whole 'life is the best teacher' spiel…"

"Mark, this is my brother in-law, Josh, and my god brother, Luis. Guys, this is Mark. He's also an attending here."

Beep. "It's me, I have a surgery in ten. I guess we'll have to try this little meet and greet for another time. If you're as good as Cal says you are I'll see you all tonight for drinks at Joe's." Mark turned to leave, but pivoted back to address the lawyer again. "Take care of Blondie, she's actually one of the good one's." And with that he was off to his surgery.

"It's good to see you guys, thank you for coming." Arizona nervously bit the inside of her bottom lip. She could feel this heavy weight sitting on her, but she hoped her appearance came across as stoic in the face of turmoil. She was an army brat after all; she was groomed to be a good man in a storm.

"That's what family is for… I would've honestly been offended if you would've had anyone else to represent you." Josh poked at the younger surgeon.

The family had really embraced Arizona during their week in Miami. At their departure, it felt more like leaving family opposed to a group of people that she was meeting for the first time.

Some of the waves of nervousness and apprehension began to gradually dissipate. Arizona was now grateful for Callie pushing her to allow Don and Josh to take over the case. Callie was right, she shouldn't leave her livelihood in the hands of someone that had never met her before. Not that they wouldn't have worked hard, but it was different when you had someone that knew you fighting on your behalf.

"Now I know you were a little worried about how it would look to have a major firm representing you opposed to the hospital legal team. But honestly, don't let that worry you. All that means is that you value your career enough to pay for outside council." Not that they were really charging for this… but the other side didn't know that.

"I didn't want to look guilty or like I was trying to cover my ass for being negligent on this case." Arizona confessed.

They had been walking while they were talking. Now they were approaching the conference room to meet to discuss details before sitting down with Mr. Kramer and his team. Derek was already inside waiting for the group to arrive. "Babe, I told you, so what about what they think about your lawyers. This suit is nonsense, and you have to right to properly stand up for yourself." Callie gave Arizona a quick peck on her lips to hopefully supply a little more support.

Arizona didn't really have a reason to be nervous, because she'd fought like hell doing everything in her power, along with Dr. Shepherd and the rest of their team to save Susie Kramer… their efforts just weren't enough. But Arizona also had every reason in the world to be nervous. She'd worked her entire school career to become a doctor, and now she was facing a lawsuit that could take it all away. Any surgeon in her same shoes would also struggle with this internal battle.

Just as Callie opened her mouth to make new introductions between the neurosurgeon and their team of lawyers, her pager let out a shrill beep bouncing off the cold walls. "Shit. Incoming trauma, sorry I have to go." Looking back up to the group Callie attempted to rush the intros along. "Josh, Luis, this is Dr. Shepherd… Derek, this is Josh, and Luis. I'm sorry that I can't stay, but Arizona can finish the intros in my stead." Kissing a pale cheek one more time, Callie prepared to exit the room. "Arizona I love you. You're in very capable hands with Josh, just trust him okay?"

"Okay. Love you too." And with that, the ortho surgeon was out of the room. "Okay… Okay." Arizona pushed out a deep breath into the atmosphere. "As she was saying, Derek this is Josh, Callie's brother in-law, and Luis, her god brother." The men shook hands before sitting at the table with a small amount of small talk.

After getting to know each other a little more, they dug into discussing the case. Josh assured the surgeons that this suit was in fact frivolous, and he was going to push to have it thrown out by the end of the day.

"They have no case. Mr. Kramer is grieving, I'm sure you already know that but I just needed to say it for you to hear it." Josh sat down speaking directly to both surgeons. "Now I do need you both to do me one favor in there." Both Derek and Arizona sat up slightly opening themselves up to what the lawyer was preparing to ask of them. "Try not to refer to her as 'Susie', or 'she.' Don't use pronouns. Just stick to 'the patient.' It keeps it less emotional."

"Okay." Derek nodded in understanding, offering his colleague a soft smile at their joint predicament.

"I have a question." Arizona looked down, weighing her next words. "Why is he here?"

"Sorry?" Josh momentarily thought the woman was referring to Luis, who had been sitting in the background taking in the display as it unfolded.

"Mr. Kramer." Blue eyes looked up sorrowfully. "He shouldn't be here for this. He doesn't need to hear this."

Josh understood Arizona's line of thought about the grieving father. The details of his daughter's death would be laid out in the most gruesome of ways, from the first cut to the last stitch. His being there would likely be more detrimental to his loss and grieving process, but he was there and there was nothing they could do about it. "He's the plaintiff. It's his prerogative. Don't let it bother you."

Derek also understood his fellow surgeon, having the same question but not voicing it. "She's more worried that it will bother him."

"I get it… but right now Mr. Kramer isn't in a logical state of mind. He's coming from a place of grief." Checking the time on his watch, Josh saw they had a little more time before they were due in the deposition. "Okay, we have about a half hour to burn. Is there anywhere to get a decent cup of coffee around here? The cart in the lobby should be condemned because that definitely was not coffee, it was more like liquid crap with a touch of caffeine."

Both Arizona and Derek shared a small laugh at the lawyer's expense. Everyone knew not to get coffee from the cart in the front lobby; it was likely the worst coffee in all of Seattle. They offered amazing pound cake, but their 'coffee' if you could call it that, had nothing to offer.

"You flew all the way to Seattle, away from your pregnant wife, to help us… the least we can do is treat you to a good cup of coffee."

For the next thirty minutes the foursome did everything except talk about the case ahead of them. Josh wanted the surgeons to be comfortable before stepping into the room against their opposition. He didn't want to give the other side a case because two nervous surgeons tripped over themselves by overthinking the case. He could tell that the duo had already beaten themselves up enough over the loss of the child. But it wasn't their fault, and he wasn't going to let them be punished for it.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Did you irrigate the ears to induce an ocular response?" Mr. Kramer's lawyer was sat across the table from the surgeons. Leaning into his finger that rested at his temple, his aura seemed to be annoyed with the responses that he'd been getting from the two surgeons. One would think he could have done a better job from the attitude flowing through his words. He spoke as if Dr. Robbins and Dr. Shepherd were incompetent.

Derek had maintained a cool stature throughout the questioning, looking up to offer a simple "no" as he rubbed his hands together. At the lawyer's slightly bulging eyes, Derek continued his answer. "That was not necessary."

"Why?"

"The patient had a pupillary response."

Sitting up, the older lawyer though he had an opening now. "So you saw life in her eyes?"

There was a beat of silence as two pairs of sympathetic blue eyes landed on the grieving father across the table. Any time specific details were asked, silence would momentarily ensue… neither doctor wanting to be too graphic about Susie's death. To tell a man that he saw miniscule life in his daughter's eyes before ending life support would simply be traumatic. Sometimes ''doctor speak'' is 'putting it softly'.

Arizona spoke up in assistance to reiterate Dr. Shepherd's answer. "There was a pupillary response."

"Yet, you declared her dead." The white haired lawyer pointed his pen in accusation towards the neurosurgeon.

Dr. Shepherd was starting to become slightly perturbed at the man that was trying to unwind him. Locking eyes with the lawyer was his silent way of letting the elder man know that he wasn't going to fall prey to his games. "No, you misunderstand what I'm saying."

"-Absence of a pupillary response is one of the signs of brain death, yet, you declared her brain dead." Now the man was really goading him, as he spoke slowly as if he was speaking to a toddler.

The stenographer sat forward in anticipation for the man's next words. "I never declared her brain dead. She had minimal brain activity." Derek knew how that would sound to a parent who didn't fully understand the entire case. Tears welled in Mr. Kramer's eyes at hearing what he thought Dr. Shepherd to be saying that his daughter had a chance to live and recover. Derek turned slightly to address the father. "Now I'm sorry. I tried to explain to you that there was absolutely no- -"

"So she was alive until you withdrew care, until you pulled the plug?" The lawyer tried to harp on this point continuously as he could see the doctors being unnerved by the angry father who had tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

Arizona could see the other council seemed to be inching Dr. Shepherd right where they wanted him, inching forward slightly in her chair she calmly spoke up. "I'm sorry. I think we're not being clear. According to the letter of the parental rights of the patient, it was the right of her mother to make the decision." The peds surgeon reached her hand forward on the table slowly to make herself closer to the weeping father as more tears trickled down his face. With each statement the man became more distraught. She knew hearing these details were difficult, especially for parents. "When assessing the patient there was a level of brain activity that we judged to be-"

"You judged?" The lawyer interrupted, jumping on the peds surgeon's words.

Arizona locked eyes with Mr. Kramer, blocking out the overpowering voice of his council in attempt to finish her thought "-It"

"You decided?"

"It was our opinion to…" Mr. Kramer began to weep soundly, causing Arizona to pause in her statement. Turning to Josh, she hoped to end the inquisition for everyone's benefit. "Should we stop now?"

"Yes, I'm gonna suggest that we take a break, get ourselves together, resume later on." Closing his portfolio, Josh stood from his seat hoping to keep the attention in the room on himself. Both Arizona and Derek were compassionate to the weeping man as he bowed over sobbing. "Does that sound all right?"

Giving in to his client needing a moment, Mr. Kramer's lawyer reluctantly agreed to the break. "Fine."

Arizona was the first one out of the room, as Josh and Luis watcher her nearly bolt through the door. Moving quickly the three men followed the shorter woman, finding her pacing as she exhaled deeply.

"Remember when I told you they don't have a case?"

"Yes." Both surgeons turned to their lawyer simultaneously.

"With respect, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Robbins, please stop trying to give them one." Josh spoke directly to both surgeons. He could see the compassion for the man's loss in both, but it was his job to save them from themselves right now and that's what he was trying to do. It was understandable the father would be emotional… it was his only child that he'd lost and he wanted someone to blame. No parent should have to bury his or her child, but he did, and it wasn't fair. That was all understandable, but it didn't mean he could blame the two people that fought at every turn in attempt to defy death. "Do not apologize."

As the door opened again, Mr. Kramer along with his council walked out of the conference room, tears still relevant in the man's eyes.

"Okay." Arizona took off in the opposite direction. She needed to get away from this whole thing right now. No one followed, figuring she needed some time to herself.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey little miss, how's life up here today?"

"Zona!" The smaller Latina jumped from her place at the table in excitement at the sight of her favorite blonde. It wasn't often that Arizona was able to make it up to the daycare, usually only when they were going home, but it was a little early for them to be leaving already so she was excited for the possibility of the woman coming to enjoy some play time with her.

Catching the smaller form as she jumped from her seat, Arizona squeezed her tightly. "Hey, watcha got there?"

The two sat down at the miniature table with Sofia sitting on the older woman's lap as she turned to pick up the paper from its place on the table. "It's a… uhm." Small brown eyes comically danced in thought before the word she was looking for burst out like a firecracker. "Fiore!" [Flower!]

Arizona laughed gregariously as she picked the toddler up pretending to fly her through the air. "You did it, you got it munchkin!" The two danced a quick two-step before retaking their seat. Arizona had been slowly teaching Sofia some Italian words, and now with her attempting to use them unprompted, the most radiant smile lit up pale features.

If Sofia's energy could increase at all, she was now like and erupting volcano after the thirty-second dance party. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! And you know who will love it even more, if that's even possible?" Arizona playfully tickled the toddler's sides, enjoying the lighthearted giggles pouring from the tiny body.

"Mamma?"

"Yeah bug, your mommy. I bet she will love it so much, she will want to hang it in her office for _everyone_ to see." Stressing how proud her mother would be to display her arts and crafts creation. "It's so pretty Sof, you really did an awesome job. I think when you start school you're going to be the best 'tissue paper, flower maker' in your entire class."

The smile that had overtaken the toddler's bronze features, quickly disintegrated at the mention of going to school. "Do I have to go to school?" Sofia slowly buried herself in the peds surgeon's embrace as she brought up the question again.

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **Deposition part deux… Surprise, surprise... It will be uploaded tomorrow… just want to give everyone a chance to read this ch. first.

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Summary**_: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

_**Chapter**_: 28/?

_**Disclaimer: **_ All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**AN: OH SNAP, two chapters in two day…I was going to release this a little later tonight, but it's just sitting her haunting me wanting to be let out… **

**Now, where did we leave off?**

****Deposition Pt. 2****

**Read pt. 1 first or you will be kind of lost…**

**XxxxxxxX**

For the past couple of weeks, as her start school was eminently inching closer the growing toddler became increasingly resistant to the idea. Callie and Arizona didn't want to be overbearing or commanding making the toddler feel like she was being forced to go to school, so they lightly mentioned positives here and there in hopes of getting the spirited Latina on board.

"Hey, hey… it's okay, you don't have to be sad. School is a good thing Sof, you get to make even more friends, and you get to have recess out on the playground… it's kind of like going to the park, every day." Comfortingly rubbing a hand up and down the smaller expanse of Sofia's back, Arizona played with her voice channeling her inner car salesman as she relayed a few more of her selling points. "What is it Bug? Why don't you want to go to school? You can talk to me, and maybe we can figure something out, huh?"

A few moments passed in silence with Sofia's tiny finger following the stitched pattern of the monkey on Arizona's lab coat. Each movement was slow and deliberate, like she was contemplating whether to introduce her thoughts to the outside world.

"You and mommy can't come visit me if I go to school." Sofia found residence in the blonde's arm after finally releasing her thoughts.

Finally understanding the resistance to the next adventure they'd been trying to sell their baby girl on, Arizona hugged Sofia that much tighter to her before pulling back to look directly at her. She wanted Sofia to be able to read her next words as well as hear them. "Oh bug, mommy and I will still visit you at school too. We'll be there so much I swear you'll be begging us to leave."

As dark eyes searched her face for any sign on dishonesty, they slowly gained the spark back that had drained from them any time the topic of school would be broached. "Really? You and mommy can come to school with me?"

"We will even come have lunch with you as much as we can. We might not be able to spend loads and loads of time there, but we will be there as much as possible. Does that make you feel better?"

When relief washed over smaller copper features Arizona was able to see how much the thought of facing this new world of school alone was ailing the toddler. Arizona could understand the feelings stirring in the young girl's body. She'd had to start a new school a lot more than most as she was growing up. But luckily she always had Tim by her side at every turn. There was only one instance when a young Arizona was faced with starting a new school all by herself, because this one time in particular Tim had been struck with chicken pox and had to stay home. Luckily they were entering middle school at that point, and Arizona had enough practice being the 'new girl' by then, that it was almost just like any other day.

"Yeah… and we can still get ice cream after school?"

"Oh my God, yes! We can't miss out on our ice cream." Blue eyes bulged at the thought of missing out on one of their secret ice cream parlor visits. "I think mommy might be on to us though. We're going to have to work on our spy tactics."

Sofia squealed in excitement at the prospect of their continued ice cream trips as well as the promise of being visited in school by her two favorite people. Arizona kissed Sofia's chubby cheek before laughing at the young girl's excitement.

"Did my invitation to the party get lost in the mail?" both turned at the new voice cheerfully coming from behind them. Callie had been standing a little ways off as a silent participant in their moment for the last few minutes. Josh had been looking for her to speak with her about the next part of the deposition, so he'd naturally assumed she would be with his sister in-law.

Callie was surprised that she wasn't the blonde's first stop. But she was excited when she looked through the window of the daycare to see her two girl's wrapped up in an intimate conversation. "What do you think little miss, can mommy join us?"

Sofia curled up her small finger, scratching at her chin in faux contemplation at the question before her mother scooped her up, tickling her sides. "Okay, okay, you can join us." Sofia was barely able to get the words out between her exuberant giggles.

The couple took turns tickling passing the giggling toddler between them as she attempted to break free from their wiggling fingers. All three of them fell back onto the assorted beanbags sat around once the giggles were exhausted. "So, since you're going for another sleep over at grandma's tonight, I was wondering if I could steal my to favorite girls away for lunch. Want to go for lunch?"

"Can we have pizza?!"

Callie couldn't help the full belly laugh at the expectancy not only from her little girl, but also her girlfriend. "Yeah, we can get pizza. How about we even take this little party to the park? I don't have surgery for another hour and a half. And Josh said you don't have to be back until two-thirty, so we have some time." At the mention of the deposition dark eyes noticed the sparkle quickly dissolve from the bright cerulean that had been dancing in excitement moments ago. But before their eyes met, Arizona reined it in, plastering an over sized smile on her face in attempt to not let anyone know she was being affected.

"I'm already in my street clothes, so how about me and miss thang here goes to pick up the pizza and meet you down at the park?" Arizona stood from her seat, picking up the smaller brunette and helping Sofia find perch on her back.

"Hey, I'm on to you two… you just want to get pineapples and bacon toppings, you're not fooling me." Callie squinted before delivering her signature Torres brow, with the perfect arch. "Just make sure I have a few slices of pepperoni and mushroom in there please."

A few quick pecks to both of her girls, and they headed into their own directions before meeting up at the park twenty minutes later. Just as suspected, the pizza was mostly covered with pineapples and bacon toppings, and a couple of slices of her pepperoni and mushroom.

After they ate a few slices of the pie, they ran around the park for a bit with Sofia, making a trip to the swings and the slide to work off some of their indulgence. Now they were laid flat on their back in the grass watching the clouds. "I think that one looks like an elephant." Sofia pointed up to the puffy white mass surrounded by a sea of blue.

Seattle was having one of their last clear days of summer, and the small group was happy to enjoy some of the nice weather during their little trip to the park. "Oh look, that one looks like a puppy!"

"Alright, I think you two are punking me… I don't see that at all. I see… a tree?" Callie squinted up at the serene view, hearing giggles from her left where both Arizona and Sofia lay.

"A puppy? Can I get a puppy for my birthday? Ricky has a puppy, he named it Ralph." Sofia found it so funny that her friend had named his new puppy after the character from her favorite movie when he'd wrecked the at home playroom after his first night in his new home.

Complete shock registered in bronze features. She knew eventually her daughter would ask the inevitable question one day, seeking a pet but she hoped it would wait until maybe around middle school, but here it was. "I was thinking that maybe we could get a fish tank… You remember when we went to the aquarium, and you really liked all of the sea creatures? We could maybe get some fish that look like Nemo and Dory, and maybe even one that looks like Flounder? Wouldn't that be cool?"

Arizona tried to hold in her giggles at the faux excitement from her girlfriend as she attempted to sell her miniature self on the idea of fish. "Oh fish! I could be okay with that." A yawn escaped at the end of her words as her eyes fluttered. She was so sleepy, but trying to keep a brave front, the toddler didn't want to give in to the sleep attempting to overtake her.

"Hey, we should start heading back. I have to be scrubbed in soon." Callie had at least an extra forty-five minutes or so before she had to be in surgery, but she could see how worn Sofia was from their little play date.

"How about we get this one back upstairs and I can walk with you."

"Sounds perfect."

After getting Sofia signed back into daycare, the couple made their way to Callie's office where she immediately hung Sofia's newest piece of artwork for everyone to see before taking a seat on the couch, pulling Arizona down on her lap. "Talk to me."

For a minute Arizona simply melted into the Latina's embrace. Spending time with her girl's was the break that she needed. But now here she was, minutes away from the next part of a potentially life changing lawsuit. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmmm, nope. I don't recall that at all."

Arizona playfully tapped the Latina's arm before nuzzling back into her embrace. "Loving you is like having diarrhea… I just can't hold it in." Callie held the blonde at arm length in inspection with a raised eyebrow. Arizona just wrapped her arms around the tanned neck as she continued her monologue. "Like, I totally only shave my legs for you." Attempting to keep a straight face, Arizona looked directly at her brunette. "You Calliope are the sun, the moon, the stars… and all that other good shit too."

Leaning forward Callie pecked soft lips at the blonde's colorful declaration. "I love you too weirdo." Before Arizona could pull away, her face was grasped between two tan hands as she blew a raspberry to a pale cheek. "I love you so much, I have a picture of you on the inside of my undies…" Chocolate eyes danced playfully at her own words.

"Hmmm, can I see?"

"Oh, I would love to show you, but we don't have enough time for that right now sweets." Callie knew her girlfriend was trying to focus on anything other than the case, and being a good girlfriend, she would go with it for a scene.

The Latina had a whole myriad of conversations that she wanted to not just broach, but also really speak in depth about… like each sentence from the blonde's apology last night. But right now with this deposition so clearly weighing on cream shoulders, Callie knew it was best to stay in the lane of the supportive girlfriend.

She had all the confidence in the world that Josh would succeed in rightfully clearing both Arizona, and Derek. But until Arizona was given the all clear, Callie knew she would still be worried that something would go wrong. Truthfully Arizona had used every skill in her set to save Susie's life, and she didn't have a negligent bone in her body, but sometimes life just didn't go according to planned. After all, if it had Arizona's father would still be alive right now.

So, if sitting here avoiding the outside world was what Arizona needed to cope right now, then that's what they would do.

**XxxxxxxX**

The group was back in the conference room, as Mr. Kramer's lawyer continued firing questions. "And describe what you saw in little Susie's scans."

"The patient suffered an acute hemorrhagic stroke in the left temporal lobe."

"And based on those scans and the E.E.G., you recommended that care be withdrawn?"

"According to her mother's wishes… yes." Derek looked across the table in sympathy.

"How long did that take? From the time you looked at the scans until you decided to end her life, how much time had elapsed?" The attorney fired back to back harshly, hoping to prove that the surgeons had been too hasty in their assessment.

Arizona recalled the process, as they were sure to follow every necessity. Ending life support on a child was not a decision that was reached lightly and she wanted them to understand that. "We had to talk to the patient's family, assemble an ethics review committee- -"

"I'm talking about your assessment, Dr. Shepherd. How long did it take you to decide to recommend that she should die?" The counselor turned back towards the neurosurgeon.

Lifting his eyes slowly, the words came out weighted. "Less than a minute."

Jumping in to drill the answer in, the man parroted Derek's words. "Less than a minute?"

"In my professional opinion, there was no other option."

"Fifteen. She was only fifteen." Mr. Kramer finally burst into the conversation.

In attempt to keep his client from saying too much, the counselor spoke to cut off his words. "-uh, I think we have everything we need here."

"She just had a birthday, and I had to be out of town for work but I promised her that I would take her out when I got back. That's the only reason we were even out there that morning." Wiping at the tears that began to escape, he lowered his voice defeated. "She was the only good thing that ever happened to me… I'm never going to see her again, I'm never going to get the chance to walk my little girl down the aisle, and you decided to kill her in less than a minute?" He finished with venom laced in his words.

Arizona was attempting to remain professional, but tears stung at her eyes at the thought of such a young life. She was sympathetic to the man, but in her line of work death was sometimes an unavoidable occurrence, and there was nothing they could do about it. "Mr. Kramer… I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I begged you." Mr. Kramer sat forward with renewed ferocity in trembling features. "I begged, and you just kept saying you're sorry. You just kept saying legal this and legal that."

Josh broke in, interrupting the angry father's rant. "All right. This is no longer productive-" He could have stopped the proceeding sooner, but he needed it to be clear to both sides the man's intent behind bringing the suit. It wasn't because anyone was inherently negligent, but he was grieving.

Leaning across the short expanse of the table, the elder man attempted to tower in the peds surgeon's face as the raw emotion furiously spilled. "I begged you, but you signed her death sentence, and you Dr. Shepherd" Standing fully from his seat, his anger was now targeted at the neurosurgeon. "…didn't even show up to do the job! You're a coward Dr. Shepherd! You're a coward." Turning back to Arizona he pointed his finger "And you're a killer."

"Gary, come on." His lawyer had an arm holding the fuming man back, fearing he might react violently in his haze of anger. "Come on. Come with me. Come on." Gently, he led Mr. Kramer out of the conference room.

Arizona wiped at the tear that had finally escaped after the man's exit. She'd never been called a killer before. She usually bonded so well with parents. Even when she had to deliver bad news, she was empathetic to their trauma, being received better by grieving parents. The stoic façade that she'd worked hard to maintain through the heated dialogue quickly fell, as she stood to exit to conference room.

This time Josh was right on her heel, with Luis and Derek in step. "Dr. Robbins, can I have a word?"

"What?" Arizona angrily pivoted back to her name being called. Mr. Kramer was just ahead near the elevator along with his council.

Stepping up to the peds surgeon, Josh gently comforted Arizona by grasping her arm. "I don't need anything. I'm just keeping you here 'til Mr. Kramer is gone." And just like that, the car appeared to carry the awaiting group away. "You are a kind person Arizona. I respect that. I admire that. It's one of the reasons that Callie is so head over hills in love with you. But he's grieving, and they have no case. He got to say what he needed to say. This whole thing wasn't about proving negligence… he just wanted someone to blame and a forum to give a voice to his pain, and the kindest thing you can say to him right now is nothing. You can't help him, and you won't help your hospital." Turning to include Dr. Shepherd into the conversation, Josh continued. "It's over. I know you want to do more, but it's over…"

Derek gave the two men firm handshakes in thanks, as Arizona pushed past the group and walked away. "It was a pleasure working with you. Thank you for representing us on short notice. Drinks on me tonight across the street, Callie can show you where."

"Can you point us in her direction? I was also sent on a mission to get a picture with a certain little brunette before I go home."

"She should be wrapping up her surgery right about now, we can probably catch her heading towards her office."

The men went on a tour of the hospital, with Derek introducing Callie's Miami family to her Seattle family during their journey.

Callie had been finishing up a routine A.C.L. repair on a member of the local college's track team when she felt someone's gaze burning a hole in the top of her head. Looking up, even from that distance she could see the pain emanating from stormy blue eyes. For a moments fear that the case was found to have some kind of merit began to seep in, until a small thumbs up was offered in her direction accompanied by a smile that didn't reach any of the blonde's prominent features.

Pleased with her work, she was confident that her resident could wrap up the finishing touches. Motioning behind her with an almost invisible nod of her head, Callie called for her girl to meet her in the scrub room. In didn't take long for the two to be reunited in the washroom. "Is it over?"

"It's over." Arizona breathed out with a shaky timbre outweighing her attempt to remain stoic. When Callie turned around from rinsing the soap off her hands, she was met with the sight of her lover biting on her nails, ready to fall apart.

"Oh love, come here." Callie stepped forward to engulf the shorter woman in a tight embrace. "It's about time for Sof to go with Mama O'Malley, how about I see her off and you wait in my office and we can head home together?"

"Okay." Arizona stood up straight, as Callie gently wiped at the few tears that had escaped. "Give Sof a kiss for me, and tell her I miss her already."

Arizona quickly made her way up to the ortho ward, sneaking into Callie's office. She could have gone to her own, but she didn't want to run into anyone and have to entertain anyone's questions yet.

Sitting on the leather couch across the room, the entire day of questions replayed in her head. After a few minutes of going back over the man's words, she abruptly stood from her seat and began to pace becoming more and more upset as she thought back to recent events.

This is how Callie found the shorter woman fifteen minutes later when she arrived, freshly changed out of her scrubs. Her ears perked at the foreign dialect angrily falling from soft pale lips.

"Figlio di puttana!" [Son of a bitch!] flew from her mouth with such venom. "Quasi rovinato la mia vita, e mi ha accusato. Me! Come osa dire che ha ucciso sua figlia ?! Se ha solo bisogno di qualcuno per sfogare a, ha dovuto andare a un terapeuta cazzo. Ma no, lui vuole rovinare la mia vita, perché qualche altro cazzo muto falciato la figlia giù!" [Nearly ruined my life, and he blamed me. Me! How dare he say I killed his daughter?! If he just needed someone to vent to, he should have gone to a fucking therapist. But no, he wants to ruin my life because some other dumb fuck mowed his daughter down!]

Tentatively stepping forward, Callie called the blonde's name to no avail. "Babe… love… Ari…" Slender hands frantically gesticulated through the air not giving any knowledge of having any awareness that the Latina had even walked into the small room. Stepping in front of the fuming woman, Callie attempted to cut off her stride. "The Italian is hot, but I don't know what you're saying." Callie spoke more to herself, as she was sure Arizona wasn't paying her any attention.

Just barely aware that Callie was trying to calm her, Arizona pulled away without actually hearing any of the words that were being said to her, continuing with enraged inflection in her voice. "Questa è la mia vita che ha cercato di rovinare la mia vita ... cazzo! Sapete quanto sia pericoloso un chirurgo spaventato è? Ero cazzo secondo indovinare me, pensando che forse ho fatto fare qualcosa di sbagliato ... forse ho fatto un errore da qualche parte. Questo era il suo figlio, ho capito, lo faccio. Ma so che la piccola bara che doveva essere messo in ... Vedo i piccoli scrigni per tutto il tempo, quasi ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi. Conosco le piccole bare ..." [This is my life that he tried to ruin... my fucking life! Do you know how dangerous a scared surgeon is? I was fucking second guessing myself, thinking maybe I did do something wrong... maybe I did make a mistake somewhere. That was his kid, I get it, I do. But I know the tiny casket that she had to be put in... I see the tiny caskets all of the time, nearly every time I close my eyes. I know about the tiny caskets...]

Callie didn't know what Arizona was saying, but she could read every emotion play out over pale features. She knew now that the pit stop she'd made on her way to her office was absolutely necessary. But right now, she needed to get her girlfriend speaking English again… or at least a language that she could understand.

This time she knew simply calling out to the peds surgeon wasn't going to do it. Stepping in front of the shorter woman again, she grabbed her forcefully, crashing their lips together. For just a beat Arizona's fight or flight reflexes kicked in, until she recognized the luscious lips connected to her own.

Pressing into the kiss deeper, Callie stepped forward with Arizona matching each step backwards until her back hit the door. Truthfully, Callie's libido was raging at the whole ranting in Italian that the blonde had going on. A little bit she didn't want to stop it, but she knew she had to.

Her mind quickly went from cloudy to a full on tsunami, with hands groping what felt like every part of her body at the same time. And the body pressed firmly to her front, teeth clashed before she felt her bottom lip taken between two plump lips being sucked on before a pain shot through as teeth clamped down but was quickly replaced by a soothing tongue running across it. She barely noticed when the clasp of her pants was released, and her zipper lowered.

A trail was quickly paved with sensual kisses up her creamy jawline while tan hands arrested the slender pale ones above the blonde's head until her tongue reached the slightly pink tinged earlobe, taking it between perfect teeth and sucking on it lightly. "It's over babe, its over." Was breathily rasped into Arizona's ear before a new trail was blazed down the unblemished neck, latching on at the blonde's pulse point.

With continued whispers from the Latina's smoky voice, Arizona couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her lips. When firm hands gripped her plump ass, lifting her, her toned legs followed direction, wrapping around the hungry Latina as the brunette ground her hips forward eliciting another guttural moan from pulsating coral painted lips.

While hungry red painted lips lit a fire down to her clavicle, pale hands found purchase deep in raven locks as she felt both hands dip below the hem of her pants. One hand gripped at her ass in support while the other crawled through small curls before grasping the blonde's heated mound. "Fuck Callie… don't tease me."

"You want this baby?" one finger slid menacingly slow through moist folds. "You're so fucking wet already. Yeah, you want this." The low seductive timbre declared as she released the place where her mouth had been working with a pop, only to reattach them to plush lips. "So… I could either take you nice and slow… or I can fuck you quick and dirty… tell me what you want."

Her head fell back against the door when luscious lips reclaimed their spot on her neck. "Callie…" She could barely form words with every nerve ending firing on all cylinders. "Callie… I- I need you…"

Looking up into hooded eyes, a smug smirk gripped her features as she slid one finger through wet folds again. "Tell me. Tell me what you need."

"I need- I need you to fuck me!"

Before the last word could be uttered, two fingers plunged into warm depths, rapidly pumping in and out. Arizona ground down into the fingers blissfully invading her core, matching the pace set. "Shit baby, you're so close already, I can feel it."

"Oh God!" Toned legs wrapped tighter around the Latina, as she felt a set of perfect teeth clamp down into her shoulder, muffling the cry of pleasure that erupted from the lithe body before it became limp.

"Shit!" Callie was caught a little off guard at a set of teeth sinking into her shoulders, but she didn't mind in her sex filled haze. Two fingers massaged gently before slowly pulling out, getting a whimper in response. Callie held Arizona in place a few minutes longer until she was sure her lover could stand on her own. Taking the moistened digits into her own mouth, she enjoyed the erupted sweetness that was distinct of her lover. "Fuck… you taste so good." She crashed their lips back together, sliding her tongue in between slender pink lips.

Arizona's arms were wrapped around Callie, as their foreheads rested against each other's. "I really, really needed that."

"I know." Callie laid a gentle kiss to the blonde's temple, halting wandering hands as they attempted to wander underneath her blouse.

"Callie?" hooded eyes opened slightly before squinting in confusion.

"I promise we can finish this later… but right now we need to get out of here." Callie backed away from the confused blonde, before she could be pulled back in. With the moisture that had already gathered at her core, it wouldn't take much convincing to let the skilled hands of her lover have their way with her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Arizona reluctantly agreed to leave, thinking they could finish this more comfortably in the Latina's bed. "Did you give Sof a kiss for me?" The Kramer case had taken a major toll on the peds surgeon. But it also had Sofia at the forefront of her mind on a more regular basis as well.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and you can call her." The two made it down to the lobby, and out of the hospital.

Arizona's steps stuttered when she saw three familiar bikes sitting in front of the hospital. "Uhm, Callie what's going on?"

Daniel and Tim were already suited and booted on their own bikes either side of their sister's. "Come on, what's taking you so long?" both brothers walked closer to the couple, meeting them halfway.

"Oh, so that's why we've been out here waiting for twenty minutes." Tim cackled tracing over the dark blemishes marring previously perfect skin, as he pointed them out to their older brother.

"Oh my God…" Arizona face planted into the palm of her hand, as a soft shade of rose tinged her features.

Callie stepped between the siblings, engulfing her lover in her arms. "Sorry about those… I couldn't help myself." She whispered into blonde hair.

"Ugh. Make them go away… why are they here?"

"You know we can here you right? Like, we're not even a foot away from you." Tim continued to hassle his younger twin.

"Today sucked for you in one of the worst possible ways for a surgeon. Everything worked out in the end, but still I can only imagine the hell of an emotional rollercoaster you had to ride. You're brothers are going to ride with you, and I'll be at home waiting for you.''

"Babe, I don't need to ride… I thought we were going to go finish what _you_ started."

"We can… but later. Right now you need this. Then you'll come back and we're going to go have drinks on Derek, spend a little time with Josh and Luis before they fly out, and then I am yours for the rest of the night…" lowering her voice in the blonde's ear as to make sure no one else could hear her, she continued "…however you want me."

A groan slipped out at the whispered words, getting gagging sounds from her brother's. "I don't know what I did to get the most amazing woman in the world. I am so in love with you I swear I am going to marry you one day."

In the dark, blue eyes didn't see the bulge of brown eyes, but she did hear the slight hitch of the brunette's breath at her words. Caught up, she didn't plan for the words to come out; she didn't even realize she was saying it until they were already out. But they were, and thinking about it quickly, she wouldn't take them back for a million dollars.

But right now she wasn't sure how Callie felt about the words, so a fresh set of nerves settled into the pit of her stomach. With a quick peck to plump lips, Arizona took off, pulling her helmet over her head. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Let's ride this bitch out!" Tim pulled on his helmet, revving his engine as he burned rubber making a show.

"Don't let them do anything that will land them in my O.R. please?"

"Have you seen these two ride together? We'll be lucky if both of them don't end up in there." Daniel pointed back to the hospital. "But I'll do what I can to get your girl back in one piece."

Daniel jumped on his bike trying to catch up to the twins as they took off without him. Callie couldn't help but laugh until she noticed the tail end of two bikes up in the air, panicking when she realized one of the bike's doing a stunt was her girlfriend's.

But she knew the blonde needed the release that she would get being out on her bike with her brother's speeding through the streets or burning rubber in a parking lot somewhere.

Once the trio was out of sight, Callie's mind went back to the words that fell from her lover's lips. 'I swear I'm going to marry you one day.' She didn't even realize the smile that had taken over her features, but really she didn't want to do anything about it. She'd had similar thoughts herself about the blonde. She knew it was too soon right now, but she couldn't help but picture walking down the aisle to meet her wife to be.

"Hey, I just saw Derek, he says we're all drinking tonight-" Mark's booming voice broke into her happy dream, before his words halted, taking in the Latina's appearance. "You look like you just won a Harper Avery… what's got you all sunshine and sprinkles?"

"I'm going to marry Arizona one day."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next: **Sofia goes to school… and a pretty special moment coming up.

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 29/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**So, I thought I would have this up last week in celebration of the premier… but life. But here it is… and because it has been an obnoxiously long wait, this one is extra long. I really hope you guys like it…**

**XxxxxxxX**

"Arizona, you don't have to do everything, I can help."

"No, you get Sof settled inside and I will bring these bags in." Arizona stepped up to Callie placing a quick peck to waiting lips as she passed the sleeping toddler over to the taller woman. "I was a total bit- B-I-T-C-H when you tried to do something special for my birthday, so I'm making-"

"And I told you that you didn't need to make anything up to me. You were stressed about the case, I get it and I already forgave you. And she's asleep, you can say bitch… which you aren't one." Callie ran her free hand down her lover's arm until their hands met, entwining their fingers together. "I'll put her down real quick, and I'll be back out to help you." Fixing her gaze on the shorter woman in front of her, Callie's pointed stare meant there was no more fuss to be made.

Arizona nodded her head, and turned so that Callie could walk into their rented cabin while she returned to the car for their bags. She shuffled across the path quickly, picking out as many bags as she could stand to carry at once. She may have agreed to end the fussing over letting Callie help, but she still had no intention of letting the woman help; so she just had to move quickly before Callie could finish laying Sofia down.

Closing the door, Arizona sat the last bag down next to the rest of their luggage, falling back into the door releasing an exhausted breath from rushing back and forth to the car so quickly. "You're a moron, you know that?"

Lifting her head, a bashful smirk quickly crossed pale lips as blue eyes squinted across the room to the Latina standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I carried the bags in." Arizona innocently shrugged in attempt to sell her words.

"No, you ran like a wild person to bring all of the bags in before I could come help. Moron." Callie stepped forward digging through the haphazard pile of luggage sprawled across the floor like they were quickly tossed in the door in a rush. Callie wasn't going to let Arizona know that she'd been watching her through the window from Sofia's temporary room, in amusement as the blonde nearly face planted into the dirt as she stumbled over her own feet in her hasty movements. "I'm going to fix something for dinner. What should we have? I'm kind of in the mood for empanadas?"

"Empanadas… yes…" pointing a finger in the air like she had a grand idea, Arizona breathlessly replied as she slid down the door landing with a graceless thud. "I'll just get these bags put away…. In a minute…"

Callie shook her head laughing as she picked up the two grocery bags, making her way toward the kitchen of their vacation cabin.

**XxxxxxxX**

Arizona's birthday had been a week before the deposition, which Callie just so happened to find out about a few days before…

"Mom says don't forget about dinner tomorrow night, she's making mac and cheese, meatloaf and green beans, and I saw her making the crust for her peach cobbler."

"Yes, thank you mom!" Tim joined his siblings at the table as they all sat down for lunch. "I haven't had a good meal like that since last Thanksgiving. Teddy is great, but we never really have time for real food."

"I'm going to have to start at the gym twice a day. Jess almost only cooks southern cooking at home because she wants something different from the restaurant." Daniel rubbed at his stomach in show trying to prove his expanding circumference. "Oh, and don't say I told you, but Jess made a pecan pie."

Tim sat up a little straighter as his mouth began to salivate at the thought of the sweet treat. "Two right? We both get our own this time?"

"Yes, two. Last time you two animals had to share a pie nearly turned into world war three." Daniel laughed while shaking his head in thought. "I still can't believe you fucking chased him around the block over that pie."

At the same time both brothers noticed Arizona had been struck silent, making no offers during their exchange. "Hey, earth to Arizona" Tim waved a hand in front of his spaced out twin's face. Following her line of sight his identical set of blues landed on Callie headed to their table. But he noticed his sister wasn't sporting the usual beaming or seductive smile she offered when the Latina was around. No, this time she looked… dejected? Nervous maybe? She sat worrying her bottom lip between perfect teeth, apprehension slowly taking pale features captive.

Jr. picked up on the wary demeanor of his sister as well, speaking up. "Is Callie not coming? Because by the amount of groceries I helped mom unload, it's looking kind of like Thanksgiving prep."

Walking up, Callie caught on to Daniel's question but was unsure of what she was missing. "Am I going where?"

"Our B-day funday and dinner at mom's after? Oh shit, you have to work?" Not catching the confusion etched in caramel features, he turned to his sister. "What are we, chopped liver? You can't have fun with your brothers anymore?"

Arizona noticed the waves of emotion as they crashed through dark eyes. All she could do was apologetically look at her lover, hoping she would accept the silent apology. She prepared to stand, moving her mouth to explain but before she could a pager interrupted her intended words.

"911 in the E.R." and with that Callie was off just as quick as she'd arrived.

"Shit" Arizona muttered barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. She jumped up, but her body didn't propel her in enough time to catch up. Turning back around she sulked back down into her seat, taking a carrot in her mouth allowing it to stand proxy for the cigarette she suddenly had craving for.

"You're an idiot." Daniel shook his head at his younger sister after it clicked to him of what was going on. "And you're selfish, when are you going to get it together?"

Arizona immediately sat up, eyes darkening as anger flashed through her. "Selfish? I told you, and you…" she turned to include her twin "I didn't want to do it. If you want to go out and run around like a fucking kid, then have dinner like everything is still the same then by my guest. But you're going to do it without me, got it?" She pushed her seat back from the table so harshly; nearly the entire occupancy of the cafeteria was alerted to the controversy.

The whole afternoon went by with Arizona missing Callie every time she attempted to catch up with her. She'd sat in the gallery for most of Callie's emergency surgery, but her pager went off before Callie was out of surgery. The next time she was free Arizona waited at the ortho surgeon's office.

Stepping up to the nurses station Arizona offered a quick greeting, asking if the ortho surgeon was in. Unlike her usual self that would have been animatedly engaged, even in small talk, the nurse offered a shy 'no' before taking off towards a patient room. Blue eyes squinted at the uncharacteristic acts of one of Callie's favorite scrub nurses before deciding to try the knob and maybe leaving her missing girlfriend a little note, but the door was locked.

Arizona tried calling again, and shot her another text letting the brunette know that she was here to see her, but Latina didn't respond or show. After waiting around for twenty minutes, Arizona had to take off to her floor for evening rounds.

Callie shook her head, not believing she'd just hid in her office while her lover paced back and forth outside the door. When she wrapped up her surgery, she told her scrub nurse to tell anyone that came looking for her that she wasn't in… especially the peds surgeon. The request was met with a questioning look, but she simply retreated in her dark office to lie on her couch to nurse the migraine that was beginning to sneak up on her.

When her phone buzzed with a message from the shorter woman, Callie nearly gave in and opened the door. But she wasn't sure she was ready to talk yet. She'd been wracking her brain for a reason why Arizona wouldn't tell her about her birthday… but she couldn't come up with anything. For a split second it registered that she was possibly being stubborn, and the only way to get any answer was to open the door, but she wanted Arizona to have to stew for a little bit longer. She was being petty, yes, but she was comfortable chalking it up to pms-ing…

She bit the inside of her lip, feeling bad for sulking and moved to open the door. But just as she stood from the couch, she could hear Arizona's pager blare through the door and a soft frustrated kick letting her know the woman had been called off to help a child in need.

Before she could settle back down into her gloom, Daniel's sotto tone trickled through the door. "She's gone, you can come out of hiding now…"

"She didn't tell me about her birthday."

Daniel was a little confused mentally catching up to the abruptly sputtered words from his sister's girlfriend, because in this moment Callie wasn't Dr. Torres, his boss, she was Callie, Arizona's girlfriend. The taller man dropped his head, securely tucking his tablet under his arm as he let out a small breath.

"I'm her girlfriend, but I didn't even know about her birthday…"

Running his hand over his face, he took the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger considering his words. "She's trying to boycott their birthday. You know when she gets an idea it fucking sticks like a fly to a cow's ass."

Dark eyes bulged before squinting as she exhaled. "Why wouldn't she want to celebrate her birthday? I know she's a little stressed over this suit, but that's not a reason to boycott your birthday altogether." Callie bit the inside of her lip as she regarded the taller man. Her eyes dropped as a defeated sigh escaped her lips. "She never even told me that her birthday was coming up… I'm such a bad girlfriend, I never even asked, didn't even think about it. How self-absorbed am I? Of course she has a birthday… she was born. And I didn't even think-"

"-You should talk to her." Daniel knew what pushed his sister towards her birthday boycott, but it wasn't his place to host her explanation to her girlfriend. "Don't think its anything that you did," he must've been reading his bosses mind, because that's exactly what was running through her head. "go easy on her though… I think she bit her nails all the way off when she was standing out there."

Callie unceremoniously threw her head back, into the couch exhaling a strained breath. "Did you have a chance to check on Mrs. Mason?"

Blue eyes squinted as a chuckle fell from the man's lips. "I'm pretty sure you were trying to set me up by sending me in there. She grabbed my ass while I was examining her." Daniel laughed at the memory of their patient.

The two laughed a little more, before reviewing a few more cases. After settling their surgery plans for the next day, the two went their separate ways. Callie left to pick up Sofia and head home, but Daniel had a few more hours on his shift.

When Callie stepped into the elevator her phone buzzed. Checking the message, she changed routes for the lobby. Arizona had texted to let her know that her shift ended early so she picked up Sof and they were in the lobby waiting for her. Callie was unsure of how their evening would go, but she smiled knowing that her two favorite girls were waiting for her.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself" Arizona pressed a tender kiss into caramel skin as she lifted Sofia up to also pass a kiss to her mother. "So, little miss had a great day. They had a party for the kids that are heading off to school next month."

"Oh yeah? That sounds fun munchkin. How was it?"

"Mami, we had cupcakes!" The still excited and slightly still on a sugar high, toddler ran through all of the happenings of their party as the three headed towards Callie's apartment. Arizona bounced Sofia on her shoulders, grateful that they had something so bright and bubbly to discuss for now. She knew she would have to talk to Callie about her birthday, but for now things were focused and Sofia and everyone was genuinely smiling.

After Callie got Sofia down for the night, she sat on her bed waiting for Arizona to finally wrap up her shower. Dark eyes looked up when her freshly showered lover, simply wrapped in a lavender towel around her body, and one on her hair, climbed onto the end of the bed with a bottle of lotion. Blue eyes looked up, examining the brunette as she cleared her throat. "You ever wonder if moisturizer really works? I mean what's in the stuff? I'm a doctor and I haven't even heard of half of it." She picked up the bottle to examine the contents on the label. "Uh 'Demethicone.' No idea. Hmm… I can't even pronounce that one..." A slightly tensed chuckle fell from her lips as she continued to survey the label.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

Arizona looked up without offering any words to the question.

"Your birthday is in two days, and I just so happened to find out today. I-I can't talk about lotion because I need to know why the woman that held two celebrations for my birthday, and is already planning Sofia's weekend long birthday extravaganza, that isn't even for another three months… just somehow forgets to tell her girlfriend about her birthday?"

Arizona focused on the inside of her cheek as soft cerulean eyes settled on the pattern of the duvet at the end of the bed. "My birthday…" an exasperated breath left alongside the words. "It's a day, just like any other day. I don't want to celebrate, it's no big deal." Arizona moved up the bed shrugging off her answer.

"I'm your girlfriend and you didn't even tell me. Your birthday is the day after tomorrow, and I didn't even know."

The words barely made it out before soft lips attached to her own. Callie pulled back slightly, with a determination to be heard even as she noticed light blue eyes darken. But Arizona pushed forward, pressing into the Latina until she was laid back onto her pillows. Once the brunette finally started to reciprocate, with the release of a moan escaping against her will, Arizona pulled back, hovering over her lover. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about my birthday. But I really would rather just skip over it… please?" Pale lips attached to plump lips, before travelling down to the pulsating spot on the caramel neck. "I should have talked to you about it before." She continued her menstruations down honeyed skin, as Callie threw her head back.

Callie didn't forget her feelings towards the shorter woman's impending birthday, but right now all the words that could form a coherent sentence could no longer be paired together as Arizona unwrapped the towel from around her body.

The next day Callie was in the cafeteria with Tim as she furiously typed on her phone. She paused over the send button momentarily before finally connecting with the screen. She blew out a tense breath, unsure if she'd done the right thing or not.

**Surprise Party for Arizona tomorrow 8:00p.m. 1712 N.E. 120****th**** St. If you keep the secret you will get free booze and food…Please keep the secret. -Cal **

"You're sure your mom will be alright with the party at hers?" Callie worried the tip of her thumbnail between her teeth for a beat as she sat across the table from Tim.

"Yeah, she's cool with it. She loves throwing a good barbeque. We haven't done one in a while, so she's going all out. I think she might even be roasting a full pig…"

"I only have one surgery in the morning, and McNairy is taking the rest of my shift for me. So I'll be able to help cook and get everything prepped."

"She's still determined to act like it's 'just like any other day'?"

"Yeah… but I did tell her that it's your birthday too and she can't just disregard that. So she's up to doing the whole birthday fun-day, and dinner. She'll have Sof, so she will at least have fun or act like she's having fun for her sake."

"We'll be back to the house by 8:30… Do you think everyone will really keep their trap shut?"

"If they don't, they don't get a party with free food and alcohol. I think they'll keep it." Callie laughed it off as she moved to empty their trays before they headed for the exit. Before they stepped through the door, Callie turned to the younger man. "I'm doing the right thing, right? I mean I'm her girlfriend, I have to do something right?"

"Torres, stop worrying. You're doing the right thing."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday!" Sofia jovially jumped in the middle of the bed enthusiastically serenaded. In her opinion she could rightfully compared to Whitney Houston's singing, but Arizona's sleep filled person was not in agreement with that assessment. "Happy happy, happy, birthday! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to YOU!" The young toddler continued her carol until one eye slowly peeked open.

Arizona could barely get her mind to register what was happening as the bed continued to shake, with the accompaniment of 'happy birthday' being shrieked gleefully. As much as her ears felt like they may just start bleeding at any moment, Arizona couldn't help but smile at the excited expression of her favorite miniature Latina as both eyes took in the excited jumping bean.

"Happy birthday to youuuu." Sofia completed once she finally noticed a set of amused blue eyes settled on her. Plopping down, she lay nearly face to face with her favorite blonde rubbing their noses together. "Mami said it's your birthday. I had a birthday. Mami and Grammy took me to the spa, and we had a party!" From there the smaller brunette regaled the highlights of her special day with a detailed explanation of her guest list.

"Oh, you're awake." Callie stepped into the room with a smile on her face. It always made her heart sing when she saw her two favorite girls together. Sofia and Arizona were totally enamored with each other, so much so that there were times when Callie felt just a little bit jealous of their bond; like when Sofia asked for Arizona during bath or story time instead. But Callie also knew how blessed she was that her girlfriend and her daughter got on so well with each other. Outsider's likely thought Arizona was in the young girl's entire life instead of just the past year, they were so close.

Arizona motioned for Callie to join them in bed "The little munchkin here serenaded me with the most incredible birthday song ever." The women met in what was originally meant to be a chaste kiss, but turned very intimate as Arizona pulled to taller woman on top of her.

Sofia face planted into her small hand as the two women nearly forgot her presence in the bed beside them. She was getting very used to the two lovers not being able to keep their hands off each other, but sometimes she wanted all of their attention on her. "Mami did you finish breakfast?" The toddler started jumping on the bed to get the two women's attention.

"Breakfast, yes… uhm, yeah." A fresh shade of rose crept of the woman's olive complexion as she answered a bit breathless. "That is what I was coming in here for. Come on little helper, it's your show."

Arizona moved to get up along with the two Latina's, but Sofia turned wagging a small finger at her. "Stay here Zozo, we'll be right back."

The blonde sat up against the headboard in anticipation, excited for whatever her two girls prepared for her. She had determined to not celebrate her birthday, but she wasn't going to raise a fuss over waking up to something especially prepared for her by her beautiful loves. She could still treat today like any other day; Callie and Sofia did cute and special things for her all the time.

When blue eyes looked up, Callie stepped into the room "come with me please." She took the blonde's hand, guiding her out of her bedroom and into the living room, which had been moved around a bit. Callie walked the birthday girl over to the couch. Arizona noticed the two love seats and coffee table were moved, leaving a more open space. "We need you to sit criss cross, applesauce please."

Arizona followed the given direction, sitting back into the cushions bringing her legs up to cross in front of her as the smaller brunette came around the island. "We made banana and almond pancakes, bacon, grits with extra sugar and a side of fruit." The tiny chef introduced as her mother presented a tray with the food delicately arranged partnered with a small bouquet of peonies in varying shades of pink.

After smelling noting the beautiful flowers, slender lips spread as wide as possible with a beaming smile at the arrangement of her fruit that was settled on the tray bouquet style in an assortment of cutout shapes.

"Oh my god, this looks so great!" Arizona gushed, as she leaned over the tray to lay a quick kiss on the cherubic olive cheek that danced in front of her. "Thank you chef Sofia, this is possibly your best meal yet."

The miniature Latina had a beaming smile of her own in excitement. "Mami, helped with the pancakes. I can't touch the stove yet; it's too hot. But I cut the fruit."

"I know you don't want to celebrate your birthday per se." Callie started to speak, as she pulled a short string, causing a homemade banner to drop open. Blue eyes danced in amusement, after wonder how she'd missed the banner until now. '**Happy Uterus Independence Day!**' it read, with crayoned confetti decorating the backdrop.

Arizona erupted into a fit of laughter, trying not to choke on the piece of bacon she'd just bitten into. Before she could say anything music boomed through the speakers, and both Latina's rid themselves of their robes, tossing them across the room. A merry giggle left soft coral lips at the sight of both brunettes in front of her channeling their inner Tom Cruise, dressed in white dress shirts and tube socks, with the addition of loose fitting ties that she was sure was borrowed from Mark.

Sitting back enjoying the show as two of her greatest loves promenaded around the room in front of her while the minions sang what she assumed to be happy birthday through the speakers to the tune of 'Y-M-C-A', she couldn't help the face splitting smile that took over her rose infused features. The two had come up with an entire routine, causing the blonde to nearly drop her tray as her excitement called for bouncing and clapping as the song came to an end and the two Latinas waved their 'jazz hands' in the air.

"That was the best 'Uterus Independence Day' gift ever!" The birthday girl beamed as she picked up the shorter brunette, swinging her through the air. "You guys are totally awesome, you know that?"

Sofia laughed as her belly was tickled, while the two moved closer to the taller woman so the two could embrace. Lips connected hungrily, with the blonde winning the duel between their tongues before she pulled a bottom lip between her teeth, extending it to release it with a pop leaving the plump lip pulsating. Callie brought her fingers up to her lips trying to seal the explosive feeling that still ghosted over her lips.

"All right, let's eat so you two can get ready. Your brothers will be here in about an hour or so."

"Ugh. If Sof wasn't so excited, I wouldn't have to go." Arizona whined with mock excitement.

"But she is, and you are going. I still don't get why you have such an aversion to celebrating your birthday. It's your special day, that's worth celebrating." The shorter woman begrudgingly sat down to the table huffing as she took a bite of her pancakes that seemed to be covered in the entire bottle of syrup.

Callie stood with her arms across her chest as dark eyes squinted becoming slightly annoyed at her lover. They'd been having this same disagreement for the past two days, and with Arizona still unwilling to share why she was hosting such a piss poor disposition toward her birthday, Callie was over the temper tantrum.

Eating her breakfast as silence took over the room, Arizona didn't like the uncomfortable silence that was suddenly choking the great morning they'd started out with. She knew it was all in her lap as to why the temperature had changed with her being the epitome of a bitch, but she just couldn't shake it.

After their breakfast, the three headed off to get ready for their day. It wasn't much longer before a voice broke through the apartment. "Honey, we're home!" Tim called out from his spot in the living room.

As soon as she heard the man's voice, Sofia took off bounding out of her room excitedly jumping into the man's open embrace. "Tee-tee!" Sofia exuberantly called out as she was being tickled relentlessly. She'd taken to calling both men uncle, the same way she did with Mark, Derek, or Alex but she was getting a little tongue tied saying 'tio Tim' so they settled on 'tee-tee' and it worked. Before she ran from the room, her mother had given her a little something to surprise the man for his birthday so with a pull to the small string there was a pop and small confetti strips exploding into the air. "Happy Birthday!"

Daniel laughed at the surprise on his younger brother's face while, Sofia joined him in a fit of giggles. "Hey munchkin, where are your mom's?"

It didn't strike the toddler that Daniel said 'mom's' including both women in the roll when she motioned over her shoulder "they're almost ready."

Arizona had heard the question before she came around the corner and it caused her steps to stutter momentarily. Her heart thumped in her chest like a loud ticking clock in a silent room. Her family saw her as a mom to Sofia. She felt like Sofia's other mom. And Callie seemed to be hinting at Arizona fulfilling that role in her daughter's life, though they hadn't exactly talked about it. She couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped before she could wipe her eyes.

Arizona didn't doubt for one second that this was her forever, Callie and Sofia were the life goal she didn't even realize she had been in search of. Sofia hadn't called her mommy or would she be momma? Arizona considered the question… She liked, no she loved the thought of her little love calling her 'momma' one day. Truthfully, she was excited for the day to come when Sofia would call her 'momma' all on her own. Before stepping around the corner, Arizona decided she needed to talk with Callie… soon-ish.

"A year older, and that mug of yours is still as ugly as ever." Arizona hackled her twin as she rounded the corner from her girlfriend's bedroom.

Quickly passing the happy toddler over to his brother for their greeting, Tim picked up his twin, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you." He recklessly twirled around, getting labored – full belly laughs from his twin as she repeatedly struggled to be released from his grip. "Happy Uterus Independence Day!" Tim laughed out as he animatedly tossed the shorter blonde down on the couch. "That's what we're saying now?" he pointed up to the sign as he took a seat beside Arizona, ruffling her blonde locks just to mess with her.

"Hey, Jr. Where's Jess?" Ignoring the question, Arizona caught her twin with an elbow to his ribs, before hopping to the other side of the couch to reach out for Sofia to come to her. She hoped to use the giggly toddler as her protective shield against any retaliation for the jab.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Jr. pulled his sister into a hug, with a kiss to her temple. "She's going to meet us there. She had to make sure the vegetables were delivered, and the menu for tonight was finalized with Frank."

"We go now? To the FunPlex, we go now?"

The three siblings laughed at the utter adorableness that was Sofia. "You trying to leave without telling mami bye?" Callie came from her bedroom.

"Hey Cal." Both brothers called from their seats. "Nice banner." Tim called out in addition as the door opened again with the entrance of another visitor.

"Cal you cooked for ADT and didn't even invite me?" Mark bellowed as he picked up his small niece, putting the girl on his back.

'ADT' the siblings looked back and forth to each other, questioningly mimicking the title.

"Good morning to you too Mark." Callie squeezed in beside Arizona, pulling the shorter woman over to her lap. "Sof and I cooked for Arizona, and no you weren't invited. I'm sure you had your own breakfast of sorts this morning."

With a sleezy smirk taking over his face, the plastic surgeon patted his own chest with pride. "Like no other breakfast I've ever had…"

"Give me my kid, I don't want your impure ways corrupting my little girl." Callie reached up for Sofia. "Sof, I'm kind of rooting for you to be a lady lover. Because if you ever bring home a guy like uncle Mark, I'm going to have to stop being a doctor because mami's going to break all of his bones…" Callie and Arizona laughed as Callie spoke in excitement as if describing a positive.

"Being a lady lover doesn't resolve that, huh Zo?" Tim poked his twin in the side, receiving a death glare in return. "Oh, you haven't told your girl of your scan-"

"Shut up Tim." Arizona gritted through her teeth. "We should get going, so we can get this over with." The blonde wanted to avoid the questioning look that she knew was coming from her girlfriend.

"Nice banner by the way." Mark called over his shoulder while he attempted to pilfer through his friend's refrigerator. "Come on Cal, we're going to have to stop by the coffee shop on our way in."

"Can we go now? Mami said I can go on the bumper cars."

"Come, on we'll get this munchkin strapped in the car. Zo where are your keys? We're taking your car."

After a few kisses all around, the group split up to head in their separate directions. Callie off to work before joining Barbara to set into motion her plan for the surprise party, and 'ADT' along with Sofia were off for some putt-putt and arcade games.

**XxxxxxxX**

"$100.00 if I win, I'll take that action."

"I'll keep Sof here with me, Torres would kill everyone of us if she found out I let her kid out on the track with you two." Daniel put the small girl up on his strong shoulders. The two stayed back along with Jess while Arizona and Tim waited in line.

"This'll be the easiest hundred bucks I've ever made." The shorter woman rubbed her hands together with confidence, self-assured that she had this in the bag.

Pulling his freshly moistened finger out of his mouth, in a flash the digit was dipped into his sister's ear leaving behind warm saliva. "Wet Willy!" he called out with a triumphant fist pump.

"Ugh, oh my god. You are so disgusting, you fucking pig." Arizona pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up to try to rid her crevice of the unwanted warm moisture as her body shook in disgust. "I am so going to kick your ass."

"So you didn't deserve that?" The taller blonde held unto the flailing arms of his twin in attempt to prevent her from hitting him again. His attempts were failing due to the uncontrollable laughter that was holding him hostage. "You had everyone back there thinking I had bed bugs or some flesh eating bacteria. When we walked away they pulled the plug and started sanitizing all the arcade games."

"That was funny. That lady pulled her kids out of there so fast." Arizona doubled over in laughter after she was finally able to settle her brother with a swift kick to the shin.

The go-kart attendant stood a little unsure of what to do while waiting on the stub permitting the siblings' entrance. "Tickets please." Both took off at a run after pushing the tickets at the man, trying to get to the first kart. After a beat, the attendant noticed that no one else in the line was moving forward. "Tickets please." He called again. "Sit in the first available seat, please don't skip…"

"We'll wait for the next round." One woman called out.

"I hope you guys have insurance." Another patron called from farther back in the line.

No one would think that the dust left behind was from two highly prized surgeons. The attendant was left a little bit stuck. "Uhm, okay…" He closed the gate before moseying back over to the control booth, checking that both riders were securely strapped into their cars.

He read through the rules of the course, but was positive neither blonde was taking any of his words in as they continued to rev their engines. Just on the other side of the gate, Sofia sat atop Daniel's shoulders waving at her favorite Zozo. "Go fast Zozo, go fast." She called from the side excitedly when the blonde woman had turned to wave, giving the young girl a thumbs-up before turning back to her task.

The lights switched from a flashing red, to yellow, "Alright munchkin, lets cross our fingers that neither of them flip over." Daniel watched Arizona flip a middle finger in her twin's direction.

"They probably should have made them sign some kind of waiver before letting those two out there." Jess chuckled as the light finally changed to green, and both karts skidded across the gravel battling for position.

The two siblings zoomed down the straightway with Tim just ahead when they went into their first turn. Arizona stayed right on his outside bumper as they whirled through the next two turns. Tim zig-zagged to keep his sister from being able to come up beside him. In the distance, she could see Sofia bouncing on Jr.'s shoulders as they cheered.

The two crazy driving siblings kept at it through the straightway, turning into the first curve of their final lap. Soft blue eyes squinted in determination trying to figure a way around, waiting for just the right opening.

Preparing for the last curve, one car zigged as the other zagged, bumping into the right rear bumper with perfect timing and force she caused the taller man to spin from him over compensating when he thought she would try to pass him on the left.

Before he could straighten out his car, Arizona had accelerated passing him with a smug expression in his direction.

Seeing his younger sister fifteen feet ahead of him didn't decrease Tim's determination. He finally righted his direction putting the pedal to the metal in attempt to make up time and space.

Arriving at the finish line, the kart had barely stopped moving forward when the excited blonde jumped from the vehicle in celebration. Both arms extended toward the sky with the most exhilarating smile having taken her features hostage. "Ha, you suck!" she jumped on her brother's back when he finally rose from his seat of defeat shaking his head in disbelief. "Easiest hundred bucks ever!"

Tim took his loss, as they walked over to their cheering section. "You choose today of all days to actually pull that crap off. It's okay, you got lucky this time."

Twirling her arm through the air as if riding a rodeo bull, the face splitting smile on her face couldn't be contained. "Hey Sof, did you see it?"

"Boo ya, in yo face Timmy!" The little girl sassily squealed with a finger in the man's direction.

The group was stunned into a second of silence before laughter erupted all around. Arizona reached out for her girl, hugging the toddler into her. "Ha, like she said. 'In yo face Timmy!" The blonde mimicked, still laughing at the surprise dig from tiny lips.

The man couldn't be embarrassed with cherubic toddler eyeing him in all her tiny Latina glory. The group continued their fit of laughter as they journeyed to the next attraction.

"Oh, doesn't Sof start school in a few weeks? When Cal came by the other day she was telling me." Jess spoke up while they waited their turn for laser tag.

"Oh my god, don't remind me. We still have to finish a few odd in ends to make sure she's all set. I'm planning a shopping trip tomorrow while Callie's at work. She's a little more 'Monster High' and I'm more 'My Little Pony' in the clothes shopping department."

"Won't she be wearing a uniform? I thought she would be going to a Catholic school?" Jess broached the question a little cautiously; she knew Arizona wasn't exactly fond of the Catholic belief system.

"She is. Callie is Catholic, and even with everything that she went through that doesn't diminish her beliefs. She spoke with the school, and they have actually progressed in their views of the LGBT community. But… shopping for uniforms brought out Sofia's inner diva, so now she wants a new wardrobe. So tomorrow we're going shopping."

"If I didn't know any better I would think she was your kid." Tim poked at Sofia's side causing her to giggle as she tried to keep her balance. "You always were a total diva. I think we spent half our lives waiting around for you at all of those little boutiques."

"Growing up on a military base doesn't mean you have to walk around in fatigues Tim." Jess spoke up on her 'sister's' behalf, poking fun at the style choice the man had adopted in his younger years. The two girl's on the other hand had always had a passion for finding small hole in the wall boutiques or thrift shops and dressing nicely. They weren't over the top; they just had a desire to be different. But being in different countries meant Tim and Jr. had to accompany them, and the boys were never fans of that setup.

Arizona was still focused on the opening of her brother's sentence. 'I would think she was your kid.' She smiled bigger than she thought she ever could, thinking about it. Yeah, she was Callie's but… Sofia seemed to be asking for Arizona more with bath time and story time. They sat around a tiny table playing tea party, or figuring other playtime activities. She cared for Sofia, like wanted to protect her from everything in the world kind of care. Besides Callie, this little girl was the light of her life. Sofia had a big chunk of the blonde's heart in her possession, and Arizona was very all right with it.

Thinking about it, Sofia did kind of treat her like a mother. But she wasn't sure, and she didn't want to push too quickly. But her heart exploded with the thought of really being Sofia's mom too.

Then another thought popped into the woman's head. She'd told Callie that she was going to marry her one-day, and her smile grew exponentially. These two brunette's had come out of nowhere and flipped her life upside down, and she loved every second of it. Her day didn't feel like it started or could even end properly without seeing her girl's. She longed to be with them nearly every second of every day. Before her three greatest loves were her family, her job, and her bike. Now it was still her family, but now that family included two beautiful, sassy, confident, smart, strong-willed, thoughtful, trustworthy, alluring…Latina's; she really could go on forever about her girl's.

"Hey, what do you say we cut out of here a little earlier than planned?" Arizona spoke up after a few minutes.

The group had noticed her space out with a goofy grin having taken over her fair features, they were positive she was thinking about Callie. "We're not leaving early just so you can go trap Torres in an on-call room."

"That's not even why, you dirt bag." Arizona smacked Tim on the back of his head. "Jess I need your help with something." She turned to the brunette, speaking only to her.

"Uhm, alright." She wanted to ask for more details for what this sudden need was. But reading the woman across from her, she decided to wait and ask later. "Yeah, we can do that. I need to stop by the restaurant to check up on things anyways." She didn't really, because she'd already been there today. But she knew that the boys would give Arizona a hard time about whatever she was thinking about.

Before Tim or Jr. could make any inquiry, the shorter blonde stood from her seat. "I'm going to go see how much longer until we're up."

But before she could walk away, there was a small tug from her side. Looking down, she smiled at the chubby olive face "I have to go potty."

"Alright, I guess we're making a visit to the ladies room first. We'll be right back." The two took off hand in hand in search of the ladies room. But they didn't get far before Arizona felt two strong hands land on her shoulders pressing down.

"Leap frog!" Tim called out as he leapt over his sister, barely landing on his feet. He couldn't even stand straight from the full belly laugh that took over at the horrified look that was staring back at him. For a second he thought his sister was going to march up to him and smack him again, but instead she just turned and continued her journey with Sofia while he barked in laughter.

**XxxxxxxX**

"You sure about this Zo?" Jess inquired from the passenger seat of the blonde's Lexus. "She didn't doubt the woman's decision, but being the big sister also meant she had to play devil's advocate from time to time. "They don't do returns on custom orders. You heard him when he said that part right?"

"Jess. I've never been surer of anything in my life. Now, let's get this dinner over with so I can spend the evening with my woman please? She's been working all day, I want to get back and set up a nice massage for her."

"A massage, mhm. I think you're thinking about a little more that a massage." Both women laughed.

"Have you seen her? I mean, I know you don't exactly speak the vagina monologues, but still have you seen her? She's hot." Arizona pulled into the drive at her paren- mom's house… A small pang hit her heart as she thought about her father.

"We might as well go through the back instead of the side. You know Tim and Jr. already talked mama into eating instead of waiting for us." Jess picked up a freshly awakened Sofia from her safety seat in the back. "You ready little miss?" she whispered just loud enough only for Sofia to hear.

Walking to the backyard Arizona lifted the latch on the fence before pulling it open. "SURPRISE!" She nearly jumped out of her skin, as dangling twinkly lights she'd never seen before flickered on with nearly thirty people jumping out screaming with confetti poppers, party hats and little blowers all sounding at once. Grapping her chest, stunned blue eyes enlarged in shock, her mouth gaped taking in her surroundings before squinting as her jaw stiffened and locked.

Dark eyes noticed the emotions take over the porcelain features of her lover and knew she needed to step forward. Though, for a quick second she thought about stepping backwards and letting someone else take the heat. But as hardened blue eyes set on her, she knew that wasn't an option. Stepping forward with a few quick strides she stood directly in front of her very upset girlfriend. "Love, don't be mad… please." She ran her hands down stiffened arms that dangled at the shorter woman's sides as she leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I told you I didn't want to do this Callie." She gritted between clenched teeth as she looked around at all of the people looking back at her. No one seemed to know what to do with the discomfort clearly visible from the couple. The smell of barbeque wafted into the woman's nostrils as she eyed Mark standing beside the grill. "Is that Mark in my father's apron?"

Callie turned to follow her lover's line of sight, as everyone seemed to still be looking at them. Mark stood next to the grill with a party hat on and an apron that read 'You want to date my daughter? Something you should know. I have a GUN, a SHOVEL, and a BIG BACKYARD. And I know how to use all three.' "Uhm, yes. He agreed to help out on the grill." Callie didn't realize it would be a problem, she didn't even notice that he had the apron on until now.

Without any further words Arizona marched past the Latina up to the plastic surgeon. "Take it off." She held out her hand awaiting the fabric to be dropped into it. When he questioningly squinted down at her, she motioned for the apron again. "Take off my father's apron." Unsure of the woman's demeanor, Mark looked at Callie before removing the fabric with a huff.

Once he passed over the material she took off past her stunned girlfriend again, ignoring all of 'her' guests and went inside the house, slamming the door in the process.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea." Mark huffed as he opened the grill to check on the steak.

"Shut it Mark." Callie scolded as she moved to follow her angry girlfriend. "You guys enjoy the party, I'll be right back." She spoke to Jr. and Jess on her way into the house.

"Well it's my party too, so everyone get a drink in your hand, food on your plate and let's have some fun." Tim called out before motioning for the music to start up. It wasn't that he wasn't compassionate about his sister. But someone needed to cut the awkward tension…

When Mrs. Robbins heard the clunk of the door slam and heavy footsteps she peeked out of the kitchen in time to see her daughter firmly headed for the upstairs. "We don't slam doors in this house young lady." She called out. But the only response was another slammed door, this time from upstairs.

As the older woman rubbed her hands against her apron, she prepared to remove it in order to go speak with her daughter. But before she could, Callie came though the door. For a moment she simply leaned against the cool surface, just taking a moment.

Looking up, concern was etched across the elder woman's features. There was a crinkle at the corners of her mouth as she prepared to speak up. But it was Callie that broke the silence. "I think I made a mistake…" she bit the inside of her lip, looking up at the ceiling as the mortified look of her girlfriend's face replayed in her mind. "She said she didn't want to celebrate, and I didn't listen. I just… I just don't get it. Who doesn't want to celebrate their birthday? And now she's mad… at me. I should've just listened to her."

"Oh dear. Don't be so hard on yourself." Mrs. Robbins walked over to the taller brunette. "If I know my daughter, and I do know my daughter. She hasn't really opened up about it, and that is on her. She still has some growing up to do in the communication department. Her father would have had her hind parts, bless his soul." Callie was always surprised at the strong southern twang that remind in the elder blonde's dialect. One would think it would have diminished with their constant moving around. "I'll go talk some sense into her and get her skinny ass down here… even if I have to bring her down by her ear. You put together a nice party with her friends and family, and she's going to be grateful for it."

As she turned on her heel, untying her apron, Callie stepped forward. "I should go talk to her." Callie laid a soft hand on the older woman's shoulder to get her attention. "Can you keep an eye out for Sofia for me please? Jess has her right now."

Reluctantly she stepped back, allowing her daughter's girlfriend access to the stairs. She knew Callie was right, the two needed to talk to each other. Barbara just hoped her daughter would stop being so stubborn and open up, so that they could face things together. "Make her talk."

**XxxxxxxX**

She lay across the bed, staring at the wall in front of her with a tight grip on the fabric in her hand. A few minutes had passed since she'd heard her mother's voice reprimanding her for slamming the door. She considered her mother just might be on her way into the room ready to deliver a smack upside her head for slamming the second door. But she was upset, and right now she just didn't care.

Was she not clear? Did she not tell everyone that she wasn't in the celebrating mood? But then she agreed to going out with her brother's because after all Tim did still deserve to celebrate. But damn, if you give and inch they want to take a mile.

She'd smiled through her wake-up, and breakfast. Because it was so sweet, she couldn't be upset about it. And it was just, her and her girl's… so she let it go. But then she gets here and there's a barbeque with a backyard full of people, and twinkly lights and the grill was going. The grill, being run by Mark… Mark, of all people. Who was wearing her father's grilling apron.

Did know one get it? Or did they not care?

As tears started to fill her eyes, soft footfalls were heard just outside her door. A soft knock resounded through the room, making her wipe her pending tears quickly. She contemplated not responding, then a second knock sounded before a voice, the voice that she loved called through the closed door. "Can I come in… please?"

The plea sounded broken, and no matter how upset she was, Arizona couldn't deny that plea. "Come in." Her voice unwillingly cracked as she called out.

As she stepped into the room, dark eyes skimmed over the tense form of the blonde huddled in the bed facing the wall wrapped around the pillow pressed into her front. Her steps were unsure, not knowing if Arizona would snap at her if she approached, so she closed the door but didn't progress any further into the room.

"You don't have to come babysit me. Go enjoy your party." She felt bad at the words that dripped with disdain, but she couldn't stop them.

On the other side of the room Callie flinched at the terse words. She didn't understand what was really going on, and now her emotions were threatening to spill over with her patience becoming exhausted. "Ari…" she breathed out.

"What part of 'I don't want to celebrate my birthday' was unclear to you Callie?" Arizona scolded, still unwilling to turn and face the other woman. "I don't know how much clearer I could have been. I told you I just wanted it to be just like any other day. But I get here and there's a fucking backyard full of people."

"No, you know what. You don't get to do this. You don't get to act like that in front of our friends and your family, and then come up here and talk to me like this." Callie stepped forward, moving closer to the bed as she ran a frustrated hand through dark locks. "Usted es tan frustrante a veces." [You are so frustrating sometimes.]

At this, Arizona finally turned her head to acknowledge the Latina. "I'm frustrating? I'm frustrating? Really?"

Callie had started pacing before regarding cloudy blue eyes engulfed by streaks of red. There was more than anger there, something else lurking just at the forefront… sadness, that' what it was, a deep sadness. The fire that was starting to brew inside was immediately distinguished at the sight, deflating the air from her chest. Trying again, Callie stepped up to the bed. "Talk to me Arizona, really talk to me, please. Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"I don't want to do this. You can stay if you want, but it's been a long day. I'm going to my place." Arizona moved to stand from the bed.

With a hand taking hold of her wrist, her movements halted. "Please?"

Blonde hair fell in her face as her head dropped, she wanted to keep moving, but her feet wouldn't go forward. Her heart constricted at the plea from the Latina sitting on her childhood bed. She knew she should just talk to her lover, but she didn't want to confront the sadness that was still trying to consume her.

"Please?" Callie pled again.

As much as Arizona wanted to keep the walls up, she couldn't. A soft whimper left her lips as she clutched the apron to her chest. A soft tug on her wrist pulled her back down onto the bed, into strong arms that wrapped around her. The dam was released as the walls crumbled. "I miss him so much Callie." She cried into the nape of the bronze neck.

"It's okay… I'm here love." She soothed once the whimpers calmed. Now the two women were laid down in the bed, Callie held tightly to Arizona who was curled into her. After a few minutes, sniffles could be heard between breaths.

"My dad used to throw these big cookouts for our birthday…" Arizona tentatively spoke, releasing a deep breath. Callie tightened her hold as she started to understand her girlfriend's actions. "Sometimes he was deployed for our birthdays. So when he would come home we always had a birthday-funday and a big cookout…" She paused, thinking back on birthday celebrations spent with her father. "No matter where we were, we would find some kind of arcade or go-karts and maybe putt-putt. Tim and Jr. always teamed up, and it was always my dad and I against them. Then the next day he would throw a cookout for nearly the entire base… this was his favorite apron."

Callie started to slightly nod her head in understanding of the altercation with Mark and the apron. "Oh babe, I'm sorry. I would've never let Mark wear it if I'd known how much it meant to you."

"No, no. I should have handled that better. You didn't know." Tear streaked blue eyes looked up to meet the concerned dark gaze of her lover. "I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting. I should've talked to you before." The soft pad of a caramel thumb wiped at the falling tears interrupting their travel down fair skin. "I didn't want to celebrate without him, it's not the same anymore… nothing is the same anymore."

"I get it babe. It's not easy, I know that." She felt the shorter woman nod against her shoulder. "Losing a parent… you feel a lot of things" Callie took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "First you feel like, uh, you should have done more to ensure they knew you loved them. And if you keep moving through life, then you're forgetting them. But… that's not true. You did everything you could. It doesn't feel that way, but… I'm telling you. You did everything you could." Tears slowly started to creep down olive cheeks before Callie quickly swiped them away. "It hurts… It'll hurt for a while. Every time you think about him, it'll hurt. But over time, it will hurt less and less. And eventually… you'll remember him, and… it'll only hurt a little."

As her girlfriend finished, Arizona lifted her thumb pads to wipe at the tears that had fallen from dark eyes. "I love you." It hurt Arizona that Callie knew even more than herself, the pain that she was dealing with. She knew because she'd tragically lost her own parents in a horrific accident. She felt even guiltier and more selfish for the way she'd acted when she could have just talked to her girlfriend.

Arizona felt like going through with the birthday celebration traditions that her father had started, without him was moving on without him, like they were just leaving him behind. And that also made her feel guilty, and it hurt… a lot.

But now, wrapped in the loving embrace of her lover's arms, inhaling her scent she was comforted in knowing that it was all right to have these feelings. In this moment she fell that much more in love with the Latina. A small smile attempted to make itself known as she thought about the unpremeditated stop she'd made before arriving.

"You drive me crazy, but somehow you're the one I've always wished for before I even knew it." Plump red painted lips pressed a kiss to the fair skin that met her at the blonde's temple.

"Shit. You always say the most perfect thing ever." Arizona chuckled before capturing plump lips with her own, sensually caressing her tongue across the pulsating lower lip in attempts to deepen the kiss. Pulling away with the Latina's bottom lip still between her own, she released it with a pop eliciting a tense moan. Noticing the way dark eyes were still closed, she felt accomplished receiving the desired response.

Callie laid flat on her back with a groan when she finally opened her eyes. They way she huffed as she fell into the mattress closely resembled a pouting toddler. "Why did you do that?"

Lying down on top of her lover, the shorter woman feigned innocence to further drive the brunette crazy. "Do what?"

"You know what." Dark eyes, me amused blues when she looked down to the woman propped on top of her. "You kiss me like that knowing you're not going to let it go any farther."

This elicited a soft chuckle from both women before settling into a comfortable silence. "Can we just lay here for a bit? Then we can go back down?"

"Whatever you want birthday girl; today is your day." Callie renewed her hold with her arms around the blonde's back.

Turning her head, she opened her mouth before latching on to a clothed breast, lightly biting down. "I'm going to remind you of that later on tonight."

"You better."

The two women lay cuddled together for the next thirty minutes in a comfortable silence before moving to rejoin the party. They knew they couldn't stay up there much longer or Barbara might just follow through with her threat of pulling not just her daughter, but also Callie downstairs with a firm grip on their ear.

No one made a deal of the blonde's prior conduct once she's joined them with a drink and a genuine smile. Sofia was very much the life of the party, copying Tim's version of the 'sprinkler' on the dance floor. It was possibly the cutest thing any of them had seen.

They all danced and partied well into the night, retiring with a bonfire when most of the partygoers had gone on their way.

**XxxxxxxX**

After the deposition was over and behind them, Arizona had thought back to her birthday and the surprise party. It didn't take her long to decide she needed to do something to make sure Callie knew how sorry she was for the way she'd acted.

So, she planned a weekend getaway for them. It would also serve, as some much needed time together before Sofia started school. Callie had been in kind of a mood as the day was brought closer for her daughter to enter the beginning of her school career.

'This is how it starts' Callie felt, and also whined to her girlfriend on the drive to the cabin. "First she starts pre-school, then she'll be off to college"

Arizona had to hide her smirk as she drove along. That wasn't how this worked at all, but Callie wasn't exactly thinking logically. She was thinking like a mother, a mother that correlated sending her daughter to school, to releasing her baby girl to a pack of wolves.

During their time away Callie was equally as clingy to Sofia as the toddler was to her mother. They enjoyed kite flying along the shore of the lake, hiking, swimming and nearly every other activity the brunette found available around the small town.

Each night, the three of them would fall into the master bed with Sofia cuddled into her mother and Arizona as the big spoon with her arm thrown across both of her loves. The blond had longed for some cuddle time of her own, like in front of the fireplace after they'd put the little one to bed… but on their last night away she resigned to having no sexy times on this getaway.

Honestly, she was all right with it because she was having a bit of anxiety herself about the miniature Latina starting school. "I think I changed my mind. She doesn't need to go to school, we can just teach her. We're pretty smart, I mean we are doctors… how hard could it be?" Callie's voice interrupted her thoughts on their drive back home.

"We teach idiot interns every day, we are awesome teachers." Arizona went along with her lover's thoughts.

"Hell, she's the smartest three year old I know. She could be like some kind of surgical savant with us as her teachers. What can those people give her that I can't?"

"Nothing love… We can do everything they can do better, we can do everything better than them." Arizona playfully singsong 'd.

"Yeah... there's nothing they can teach my kid that I can't." Callie gleefully giggled as if she'd just resolved how to get the light bulb to turn on with the potato.

After a beat of silence Arizona gently chimed back in. "You know we still have to send her to school right?" She chanced a quick look over to see dark eyes studying the sleeping toddler in the back seat.

"We finally got her on board with the whole school thing, she would never forgive me if I stood in her way." Callie sighed when her chin sunk between two plump breasts as she dropped her head.

"She's going to look so cute in her little uniform and her book bag." Arizona beamed recalling the image of Sofia trying on her uniform a few days prior.

"We remembered to get her ribbons right? She's going to have a tantrum to beat the band if we didn't."

"We did… I picked up a few different colors just in case she changes her mind." During their stop to the accessories section the trio had gotten a little too excited at their options. Having to wear a uniform left very little room for freedom of expression. But happily they found a little wiggle room in choosing accessories. "Oh I need to make a quick stop by my place to get some more clothes… it won't take me long to run in."

"Okay."

A somewhat comfortable silence settled over the couple with the sounds of the radio filling in the empty spaces. They pulled up to the blonde's apartment just a little over an hour later for her to pick up another round of clothes to take over to Callie's for the week.

She jumped out of the car trying to move as quickly as possible. During their silence she noticed her girlfriend looked like she was pondering how to provide water to villages in Africa. She inquired what was happening in the beautiful head that she loved, but Callie had told her she was just a little anxious about Sofia's first day of school, but there was something else going on… she could tell.

The silence remained until the car door reopened with the shorter woman jumping in like someone was chasing her. Her entire body shook with the release of a breath, rubbing the palms of her hands in her eyes.

Scanning the woman in the seat beside her, dark eyes noticed the blonde looked like she had just seen a ghost, or some kind of zombie. "Babe, what's wrong? Was there someone out there? We should call the police… you look terrified."

"Make it stop… dear god, make it stop." Arizona rushed still scratching at her eyes. "Make it go away!" she groaned through a terse breath.

"Babe, what's wrong? Talk to me." Callie was worried now. What could have possibly happened? She had only been gone for five minutes, and Callie had watched her walk into the front lobby.

"There was… and they were… and OH MY GOD…" Arizona blew out another breath as she shook her head again, covering her face with her hands. "It was… ugh, a-a-and they… they were in there Callie!"

Callie turned to face the woman head on grasping the woman's slender hands within her own. "Arizona, slow down. Was someone in your apartment?"

"Yes!" She forcefully gritted out with bulged eyes.

Now Callie was panicking. "I'm calling the cops." She picked up her phone from the middle console. "Did they see you? Are they still in there? Oh my god, babe are you all right? How the hell did someone break into your apartment? Did you see what they looked like?"

Rubbing at her temples, blonde hair tossed through the hair quickly as her head shot up like a spring. "No no no no no." Her head landed on the steering wheel with a thud. "It wasn't a robber. It was Tim and Teddy… and th-th-they…" She shook her head again at the picture that played in her mind again.

Gripping her phone tightly, the Latina was thoroughly confused now. "Tim and Teddy?" She had at least caught that much, receiving a stiff nod in response. "They're in your apartment?" another nod. "Were they house sitting?"

"No." she forcefully gritted between clenched teeth again. "And he was… and **she **was… and they… Oh my god, I can never unsee that!" She exaggerated with her hands flailing about in front of her before slapping her hand to her face.

Callie thought she was starting to get what her girlfriend was saying as she tried to put all the broken pieces together. "Tim and Teddy?" a nod "In your place?" another nod "Doing?"

"**It**… Callie, they were doing it…" she emphasized the words "I have to get a new bed. Ugh! make it go away… I keep seeing it, them, he was… and she made this noise… fuck me…" the Johns Hopkins graduate, top of her class, previous chief resident, pediatric surgeon, whined.

The brunette could only imagine what her girlfriend had actually seen. She was sure the woman had interrupted the couple mid throw as they romped, apparently in her sheets. At the thought, she smirked just a little bit but reined it in quickly when a set of fiery blues eyes regarded her. "I take it you didn't know they would be here." It wasn't a question; more like the stating of a hypothesis.

"Fuck no!" Arizona sat up with vigor. "Maldita sea. Estoy gong para matarlo. Él ni siquiera preguntar si podía usar mi lugar. Si quería tener sexo, ¿por qué no podían ir a Teddy?" [Dammit. I am gong to kill him. He didn't even ask if he could use my place. If they wanted to have sex, why couldn't they just go over to Teddy's?]

Arizona started to climb back out of the car before Callie even knew what was going on. "¿Adónde vas?" [Where are you going?]

"Para dar inicio a cabo!" [To kick them out!] She tried to storm away, but the stronger Latina caught her with an arm around her waist after only a few steps.

It was like holding back a bulldog, keeping the angry woman from storming back into the building. And the fact that Arizona had slipped into speaking another language was a testament to how upset she really was. Luckily this time it was the language that Callie had grown up speaking, so she was grateful for at least that much. "No, you don't. You are not going back in there." She pulled the woman back to her SUV. "How about, we go home and just let this settle for tonight. Please?" Rubbing up and down the arms that had fallen to her side, Callie tried to calm the shorter woman down. "Tomorrow is Sof's first day of school, and I can't deal with trying to bail my girlfriend out for murder, and send my kid to school all in the same day." She tried to lighten the tension in the woman's shoulders.

Without any words, Arizona climbed back into the car. But this time on the passenger side with her arms across her chest. Her brother had been saved by a three year old. She wanted to beat him senseless, but there would be nothing that would keep her from missing her little girl's first day of school. Her phone kept buzzing during the drive, but she just kept pushing ignore. Finally a text popped onto the screen when the two must've realized that Arizona wasn't going to answer their calls.

**We are so sorry. A pipe burst at Teddy's place, and you're never at your place. I will make sure everything is cleaned up before you get back. -Tim**

After reading the text, she cut her phone off with a disbelieving huff and threw it in her purse.

Once they were back at Callie's place, it didn't take much to get Sofia tucked into bed. Callie gave Arizona bed duty, knowing it would help to chop off the rest of the tension that had been holding her lover hostage.

In the doorway, she led the woman to the bathroom where she'd already run a relaxing bath with lavender bath salts and vanilla sugar scented tea candles providing the perfect ambiance. She helped the woman strip down before quickly removing her own clothing and leading the blonde into the bath. "Sit up."

Arizona's heart melted at the layout prepared for her. The anger at her brother and her friend were still full force, but the priority had been pushed back a few spaces in line. Right now she had the most beautiful woman massaging her shoulders and her back and she was going to enjoy every single caress.

"Is that better?" Callie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the fair skin of the blonde's abdomen when she laid back into her front.

"Much." This was exactly what she needed. Well this and to burn her sheets and possibly her mattress. But not until she slapped her twin silly and got her locks changed.

"So, I want to talk to you about something." She felt Arizona try to sit up at her words, but she held her in place, speaking before the other woman could cut in. "It's nothing bad, just listen." She started to trace patterns under the water on the hand that had been covering her own as the blonde offered her palm. "I was going to make some kind of heartfelt speech… but nothing felt… right. So I thought about doing it in some kind of cute and round about way, but that was also vetoed." Callie blew out a gentle yet nervous breath, causing the woman in her arms to be a little nervous herself. "Move in with us?"

Arizona wasn't sure she'd heard right, so she sat there without movement or sound as everything stilled. "Wh-what?" she turned slightly to regard the woman behind her. "Is this because Tim turned my place into some kind of brothel?" she squinted with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No." Callie quickly declared. "I have been wanting to ask you for a while now. But you practically live here already. You only go to your place to pick up more clothes. Even Tim uses your place more than you." She spit out a little too quickly, causing Arizona to shake as she thought about Tim and Teddy all over again. "Sorry, too soon."

"Have you talked to Sofia about it?"

"I have, and she loves it. I'm surprised she didn't blurt it out this weekend. She is just as in love with you as I am Arizona. We are a family, the three of us. And you would really make this place home if you move in with us. Right now you're practically living out of a duffle bag every week. Think how much better it would be if you didn't have to run between here and there to exchange clothes… and you could have a whole dresser and hair dryer… or something more romantic."

Arizona quickly turned around in the tub, causing water to splash over the sides. "I would love to have a whole dresser and hair dryer… or something more romantic Calliope. I would love to move in with you and Sof." She crashed their lips together before jumping out of the water.

"Where are you going?" Callie was in shock at the burst of actions.

"I am going to take you to our bed where I can lick you from head to toe, I want to move from the bed to the floor…" she seductively offered assistance to the brunette still in the water. "I'm going to make you so hot til you want to scream."

There was a finger covering her lips, preventing her words from continuing. "Stop trying to quote Ludacris." She ran into their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom… Arizona had agreed to move in with them. She couldn't stop the face splitting smile if she tried. Sofia was going to be over the moon happy when they told her.

Running behind the Latina that had just moved her finger and took off for their bed giggling, Arizona jumped on top of the nude woman straddling her hips with their naked cores meeting in the middle.

The two women delicately cared for every inch of each other's body, gloriously worshipping every inch as they passionately fucked each other for the next couple of hours only falling to exhaustion after nearly six of the most mind blowing orgasms ever, between them.

**XxxxxxxX**

"All right sweetie, you are going to have the most awesome day ever." Arizona kissed the tiny forehead before sending her two Latina's off into the school. She wanted to accompany them into the school, but she waited at the car to give Callie and Sofia their moment.

Approaching her daughter's classroom, her grip tightened just slightly on her daughter's small hand. "So… this is our stop. You ready for this?" She wanted to finish off with _if you're not we can just turn around and walk right back out that door._ But she didn't want to hold her baby girl back.

Sofia had been so excited since waking up this morning, which grew to the tenth power with the news of Arizona moving in with them. "I'm a big girl now mami."

"Yes you are, you're my big girl." Callie had to try to hide the crack in her voice. "There's Zola and Shane, I told you they might be in your class too." That was one of their selling points when they were trying to convince the little girl of how great school was.

"You and Zona are picking me up, right?" Sofia looked up at her mother with eyes full of hope. She was still a little nervous for this new adventure. But knowing her two favorite people in the whole world would be waiting for her at the end of the day gave her the last push that she needed.

"Yes, we'll be there. And then I'm thinking we should go for some ice cream. Yeah?"

"Yes!" Sofia squealed. "This is the best day ever!"

Callie's smile was finally real at the excitement and glow that had taken over her daughter. "Hug?" She squatted to the shorter height of her rambunctious little girl, extending her arms for.

"I love you mami so much. And I'm not going to forget about you because I'm a big girl in school now." She kissed her mother's cheek before happily bounding over to her friends.

The mother stood in the doorway watching her happy little girl put away her backpack as her teacher helped her find her name for her cubby before she was off to catch up with her friends. This was possibly the happiest she had ever seen her little girl, and it was killing her inside.

When she saw the Latina walking toward her, Arizona monitored the woman trying to get a read on her. By the time Callie had reached the car, two strong loving arms engulfed her as her tears finally released with tsunami force. "It's okay, I've got you."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? **

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Wouldn't you just love to know? I will tell you it's really good… well I think it's good, and I hope you will too.

**Grey's: **Season 12, yay!

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 30/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**XxxxxxxX**

"So you're really not going to talk to me?"

Avoiding the dirty blonde that attempted to cut off her path, Arizona deviated from her original path bursting through the door to the stairwell quickly overcoming the stairs two at a time without a word.

Teddy shook her head at having to take off after the fleeing peds surgeon. She'd been trying to apologize all day, but every time Arizona would see her, she would run in the opposite direction.

Bursting through the door, the cardio surgeon leaned forward over the railing "You can't avoid me forever. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for things to go that far."

"My eyes will never be the same Teddy!" Arizona yelled over her shoulder, not bothering to stop her movements. "I could have gone blind."

"It was just sex… it's not like you're a virgin"

"No, it was you and it was my brother. My brother… ugh." She vehemently shook her head again at the memory of her twin laying flat on her bed, hands grasped firmly at the fair hips of the cardio surgeon as she theatrically rode up and down his fully erected cock as her brother called out 'fuck… yeah baby, just like that.' with Teddy crying out 'harder baby…' and 'deeper…'

"We're sorry!" The dirty blonde yelled down toward the retreating form, but was unsure if her words had done anything other than bounce off the door that harshly closed without any further response. "Good thing she hadn't come in ten minutes earlier." Teddy mused as she headed back through the door she'd entered.

"What's wrong with you? You look weird." Karev smirked looking up from the chart he was completing when his superior walked through the door from the stairwell.

Blue eyes bounced up looking in the man's direction before shaking herself to rid her mind of it's previous unwanted scenery. "Do you need something Karev?"

"I need you to request me for your service." He blew out an exhausted breath, falling in step behind the attending. Sensing she was attempting to dismiss him, he offered a plea for his case. "Look, I don't know what's stuck up your girl's ass. But she's been on my case since she walked through the door. She has me on catheter duty because I asked how many hip replacements we were going to have to do today."

This made the woman finally pause in her steps as she entered the light room, preparing to read a patient's scans. "Firstly, we…" she wagged a finger between herself and her young protégé. "…absolutely won't be talking about 'my girl's ass." She turned back to look at the screen before her mind could be overtaken by thoughts of her lover's curvaceous body. Turning back in the man's directions her nose scrunched as she mused- "Catheter duty?" She inquired, finally turning to regard the complaining resident.

"And apparently she has a lot of reach. Every person in this place that's needed a catheter put in or removed, they've paged me. She said if I refuse she's going to make sure I don't cut for the next month."

"Can she really do that?"

"Not if you request me for your service."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." She swiveled on her heel, turning her attention back to the scans as she flicked on the light. "You asked for it when you made that stupid dig about hip replacements. That's not all she does… she's a freaking rock star with a scalpel."

"Did you two have a fight? I'm taking crap because you two are pissed at each other. I'm not some kind of indentured servant. You can't take all your crap out on me." He huffed becoming more frustrated.

"Not that it's any of your business. But we didn't have a fight, actually we're better than ever." A smile spread across her face at the thought of the Latina… her Latina, her very hot and very beautiful Latina. "Take it easy on her. Sofia started school today, and Callie isn't handling it so well."

"So I have to manage shit, literally… because she can't deal with her kid going to school for a few hours. Great!" The surgical resident crushed the coffee cup he'd been harboring before throwing it across the room to the lone wastebasket off in the corner. "What is she going to do when it's time for the kid to go to college?"

"Oh gosh, please don't mention that. She has it in her head that Sofia will be starting college next week." Understanding just how spirited her Latina could be when she was out to make a point, Arizona did feel a little bad for the resident. "Just go with it for today please? I will secure you on my service for the next month if you do, okay?"

"I want in on all of the good cases, and no charting for at least a week.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I will get you on my service for three weeks, and you will do all of your own charting." She was willing to give him a break, but if he was going to try to put his work off on her then she would show him who was helping whom. "Or I can just let you float through the rotation just like every other resident."

"You don't have to be so mean about it. Fine, I'll do it." The man looked down to survey his vibrating pager, choosing to ignore it for now. "How was she for her first day? Was she scared?"

"Sof? Pft." A proud smile took over. "You would've thought it was Christmas morning. You should've seen her in her little uniform… cutest kid ever." Reaching in her pocket, a light bulb went on. "Oh, I took pictures."

The smile on the doting man's face wouldn't be believed if the scene were being described to any of their colleagues. He played up the whole gruff-everybody sucks-I hate everyone very well. But in this moment, he was just a proud uncle.

Scrolling through the pictures he briefly thought back to that day when George and Callie made their announcement in the middle of the free clinic of their spontaneous marriage.

"_We got married in Vegas!" the exuberant resident buzzed, with his relatively unknown 'wife?' standing beside him with a happily nervous smile as the couple awaited a response from the stunned room. "We're married!" he squeaked with unmatched enthusiasm. _

_The pallets of the faces of his friends and superiors ranged from stunned, to shocked, a little confused, but there was also amusement playing across the canvas. No one was sure if they should or even could speak. Was this a joke? _

_No one could speak, until a very amused chuckle left the gruff intern. 'Dude, she—she's Callie O'Malley!' _

**XxxxxxxX**

"How did it go this morning?"

Dark eyes looked up from her musings into space to regard the graying plastic surgeon peeking his head through her office door. Before her words could hit the air they caught in her throat.

The dark blue scrubs clad man pushed into the door, coming to sit on the corner of the desk facing his forlorn best friend. "Come on Cal, it's only preschool. It's basically just a more expensive daycare. If it's so bad, why don't you just pull her out? Look at me, I was a preschool drop-out and I'm the best plastic surgeon there is."

"You sure Hyler, out of Mass Gen isn't the best? Wasn't he ahead of you in your class?" Callie settled her best friend with her signature perfectly manicured risen brow.

Huffing, Mark started towards the door. Teasing his sleeping habits was one thing, but lashing out at his standings in the world of plastic surgeons was just mean. "So, I'm going to go. Let me know when Torres comes back."

"That was mean. I'm sorry." Callie looked up, settling her brow back in place. "I swear it was just yesterday I was picking her up for the first time in the NICU, and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes like I was her whole world. And then George died, and I really was her whole world, the only parent she had left. But now she's growing up, and soon she'll be yelling about how much she hates me."

"Hey, hey… you have at least seven more years before she starts saying she hates you."

"She'll only be ten in seven years. She can't hate me that early."

"Have you met your kid? All of that fiery Latina squished into a miniature package. All of that fiery Latina that she gets from her hot head fiery mother… She adores you now, but that clock is counting down. You better enjoy it now, while you can." Mark nudged into the brunette's shoulder as they sat down on her couch.

"I kind of hate you."

"This face?" He pulled the ortho surgeon into his side "pft… you could never. You love me."

Callie giggled at the self-righteous man while he tried to cheer her up. "So… IaskedArizonaToMoveIn." She rushed out as she plucked at the invisible lint that wasn't covering her navy blue clad leg, her gaze deeply involved in ridding herself of said 'lint'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Run that back a little." He pulled out of their embrace just enough to regard her avoiding gaze. "Try actually speaking like an adult this time."

"I asked Arizona to Move in with us." He waited for her to finish. "And she said yes." Perfect teeth bit the pink flesh at the inside of her lip awaiting the man's reaction. Not that she needed his blessing, because hell… she'd already asked, and her lady already said yes. And she didn't need his permission, anyways. But… Mark had been there. And he knew. He was there for the George 'fender-bender'… He was there for the Erica… confusion? Blunder? Blooper? Regardless… he was there. So his thoughts matter.

"You and blondie are going to be officially shacking up... It's about damn time!" He happily pulled the brunette back in for a stronger embrace. "So, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"What?"

**XxxxxxxX**

"What are you looking at houses for?"

"Log home? Cape Cod? Craftsman? Or Federal Colonial?" the younger blonde scrolled through the slideshow on her tablet with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" The taller man sat down across from his sister with his lunch. "Planning on moving?"

"Oh, yeah! Callie asked me to move in." Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, dimples popping in full force. "So, which one? Callie grew up Federal Colonial mansion, presidential suite kind of girl… but I don't think we really need all of that. I really think something small like this Cape Cod one would be perfect. Three or four bedrooms, and a nice size yard… I found a few that are close to the hospital, but still close enough to the hospital that might be perfect. But Callie grew up in a huge, like… castle so I don't know; maybe she wants something like that. It would be way more than we need, but if that's what she wants then that'll be all right I guess."

Stuffing a few fries in the woman's mouth, he effectively barricaded her fast moving lips. "Torres wants to buy a house?"

"Well we haven't exactly talked about buying a house. But we are moving in together." She talked around the fries still hanging out of her mouth. "I've had a slow morning. My surgery was postponed." She offered as reason for the power point presentation of possible future homes. "Is it too much? I mean… maybe she isn't ready to buy a house. I just, she's… they're… both her and Sofia are everything. She makes me want everything. Is it bad that I'm so ready for our future?"

"Damn kid..." Daniel scratched lightly at his beard with a glint in his eye. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question. He could read his little sister like a preschool book. Without thought the older brother moved to the other side of the table to sit beside his sister. "I've never seen you like this, it's really serious huh?"

"I've never felt like this before… not even with Beth. I thought she broke me, but now? That wasn't really love, not the love that I really deserve. I swear the other night I dreamt about me and Callie as two old ladies sitting on our porch swing under a blanket with Sofia's grand-children running around us."

"Look at you… You've turned into some kind of love sick puppy." He let out a chuckle as he mussed through the long blond locks of his younger sister, causing her to slap his chest to stop his excursion. "I didn't think you'd ever grow out of that love 'em and leave 'em- biker chic persona you were trying to make fit. I gotta say, I like this version of you a lot better."

At first she naturally thought her big brother was just ribbing on her, but looking into his matching blues she could see how genuine he truly was. Leaning over, Arizona leaned her head against his strong peck that met her cheek when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's just barely been a year since… is it too soon for a house?"

"If this is what you guys want, its not too soon. Well…" separating the pile, he crossed out anything over five bedrooms. "Here, now this is a little better. Unless you plan on running an orphanage in your home."

"Jr.?" Arizona looked up "What's going on with you? You've been looking like you're contemplating something for the past few weeks. I'm here, you can talk to me you know."

"Hmmm." The ortho surgeon rubbed at the tension in his neck. "I… I have been thinking of the right way to propose."

"Ahhh" Arizona jumped up squealing. To the other patrons in the cafeteria it looked like the young peds surgeon had just won the lottery. Looking at her brother, Arizona was met with an amused squint. Then it hit her that Jr. might be joking. "Really?" She turned to regard him head on. "Don't kid me Daniel."

The older man had to chuckle at how easy it was for his baby sister to sound exactly like their mother in that instant. "I'm not kidding you, I'm serious. It's time… it's past time really. We've had our times… which was mostly me just being stupid. Jess is my fresh air… its about time I make an honest woman out of her, before she wises up."

"Don't kid yourself, you two were made for each other. Dad would be so proud of you." Arizona gushed when she looked over the ring that Daniel pulled out of the pocket from his lab coat. "This is beautiful Jr."

"Think she'll say yes to being settled with me for the rest of our lives?"

"There's no way she'd ever say no. Oh, have you told momma or Tim yet?" the younger surgeon questioned.

Squinting one eye, the man pulled back to look at her with amused disbelief at the question. "Tim and momma won't find out until I have this ring on her finger. Neither of them can hold a bucket of water."

Arizona gushed at being the only one in the family that was trusted with the pending engagement of her older brother and her best friend. She was nearly tempted to spill her own news about the little stop she'd made with Jess. But she had a few more details she wanted to settle before opening up to anyone. "So… when are you going to give me a niece or nephew to spoil?"

"Ha!" Jr. exhaled a gregarious laugh. "Let's get an answer to this question first." He motioned to the ring that was placed back in his pocket. "Then we'll see about increasing the earth's population.

"Ohhh, I could see your kid's now. They would be so cute, and fouled mouthed. I'm going to have to keep them from teaching Sofia bad words… Oh, Sofia would be so excited to have little baby cousins." Arizona was off on a tangent planning the next few years of their lives.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Well hello there… are you an unpaid parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you." The shorter blonde placed a hand at the small of the brunette's back as she leaned over to whisper into the Latina's ear while the surgeon stood contemplating the opalescent images scattered across the light screen.

Callie couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped at the cheesy line. It wasn't really the line that got her, but this woman knew exactly what to say as if she'd come with some kind of manual that no one else had ever bothered to read until Arizona. "You don't look so bad yourself there. The way those dark blue scrubs accentuate your hips…" Dark eyes met the gleaming blues as two patients strolling through the corridor moved closer. "So, Dr. Robbins when's your next surgery?"

The women weren't into hiding their relationship, but patients didn't need to know the details of their personal lives. You never now who might take issue with something as natural as love. When her girlfriend slid on her professional smile and waved at the two strolling patients Arizona turned to offer the two a smile on their road to recovery. "I have an unhappy appendix that wants out, then I'm all finished for the day." When she noticed the space was clear of any additional eyes or ears the shorter woman gleamed at the profile of the Latina. "On the way to pick up Sof if we have time, there's something I want to show you."

"Yeah?" Callie observed the shorter woman thinking this 'something' that the blonde wanted to show her was something sexual. "Your brother's basically running my service today, I'm just doing busy work really."

Arizona contemplated momentarily. She knew if her girlfriend was staying out of the O.R. it was because she was still worried about Sofia's being away at school for the first day. "She's okay, you know that right?" A sad glint flourished over the olive infused features. "She's playing with her new friends, and wowing her teacher with how smart she already is thanks to her amazing mother." Arizona could see her words sinking in as a small amount of relief finally started to settle in the woman's shoulders. Wanting to lighten the mood even more, the blonde spoke again. "I know what you're thinking, it's not sex. Though, I wouldn't mind running off to an on-call room to ravage my insanely sexy girlfriend."

Without further words the taller woman leaned forward to place her tablet in the cradle behind the nurse's station before clasping onto her lover, moving them in the direction of an empty on-call room.

The most inconvenient and unwanted shriek of a pager blared after no more than three steps. Before she could catch her actions the peds surgeon stamped her foot in a mini tantrum. "Come on, not now."

It always amazed the brunette how this woman could pull the most noteworthy of pouts in the body a soon to be renowned surgeon that just so happened to also be viewed as a biker chick. Dropping her head in defeat, she waited for her lover to read their verdict. Maybe she wouldn't have to run off just yet.

"I'm sorry love." Arizona looked up into the defeated brown orbs of the Latina in front of her. "The unhappy appendix decided it didn't want to wait any longer, they're rushing my kid to the O.R."

With a quick peck to the soft pink lips of the shorter woman, Callie nudged the peds surgeon forward toward the stairwell before latching onto the blonde's elbow. "On second thought, it's been a while since I've seen those magical hands of yours at work. I'll come with you, I can watch from the gallery?"

"Are you saying I've been slacking on keeping my woman pleasured?" Arizona turned with her own version of the Latina's signature brow raise.

"No!" Callie nudged the woman again. "Inside of a kid… it's been a while since I've seen you work your magic in the O.R. you moron."

Arizona chuckled at the Latina's expense. "When's the last time you've done an appy?" the two women scurried down to the stairs as they talked.

"Not since residency… probably not since my third year."

"Scrub in with me."

"On an appy?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't think the powers that be would take kindly to me scrubbing in just so I could spend more time with my lady love." Callie leaned against the back wall in the scrub room as the blonde meticulously picked underneath her nails before continuing her cleaning ritual with a sway to her hips. "Rockstar?"

Callie knew that her girlfriend had for some reason kept the song by A Great Big World on repeat lately, so it was safe to assume that it was the tune chorusing through her head at the moment. But she was wrong. "Say My Name… it's four and a half minutes, but all of the good stuff is in the first four minutes."

Hospital protocol is a four-minute scrub, so most of the doctors used some tune or another to keep them on track for a complete scrub. Callie's go to more often than not was a double play of 'Respect' because it's only two and a half minutes long.

"I was so planning on saying your name, alright." Callie stepped forward, pressing her front into the scrubbing woman's back as she leaned up placing her mouth against the shell of the shorter woman's ear. "You could have had me moaning or even screaming your name if you would've played your cards right… or should I say your tongue? You know how I get when you do that thing with your tongue."

Arizona not so subtly crossed her legs as she released her foot to stop the stream of water that she'd just run her arms and hands under. "Callie…" she all but whined as she shook the excess water off.

"Go, be awesome. Save this kid's life." The ortho surgeon turned on her heel with a pleased smile as she made her exit heading to capture her seat in the gallery.

"Calliope?" Arizona sing-song'd before the door had the opportunity to close. Turning slightly to look over her shoulder into at the questioning smirk of her lover. "Tonight, that ass is mine. I'll have you saying my name alright."

**XxxxxxxX**

"She's great, isn't she?"

"She's amazing, breathtakingly stunning. I can't stop staring, she's miraculous." Callie didn't need to look up to see who had taken the seat beside her, but she did look over to note what had brought the man in to study the form of his younger sister.

Regarding the profile of her colleague and second in command, Callie read something brewing inside the man. Not that it was uncharacteristic of the man to look in on his little sister, but as he followed her every move with awe the brunette knew there was definitely _something_. The thought to ask him crossed her mind fleetingly, but his mouth twitched as if preparing to speak before closing as if he needed more time to form the right words. So the woman decided to just let him talk in his own time.

Slowly moving forward, Jr. sat on the edge of his seat as his eyes proudly bounded around the O.R. He happily smiled at the way his sister commanded the room, while also teaching what most surgeons viewed as a mundane surgery. But the way she animatedly instructed brought life to each stitch. "Has she ever told you about her first surgery?"

She could tell this wasn't what he really needed to talk about, but maybe this was his way of working through it. "No… I don't think we've ever talked about it. But she's some kind of surgical savant, so I'm guessing it was flawless?"

"Ha. She wishes." The man slightly chuckled. "She cried. I'm on a completely different continent… I Skype her to see how it went and she's a blubbering mess. It was her first day of internship and she was picked for the 'intern appy'. She spent the next however many hours running the procedure over in her head, and with a few of the other interns. Nearly her entire class watched from the gallery when she stepped into that O.R. with her attending barking over her shoulder. Tim lead the room in cheers when she called for the scalpel… She gets through the flesh, calls for the pick-ups and clamp as she got the peritoneum open. She gets the appendix out with a little too much confidence, and everything else just left her mind. It's time to invert the stump into the cecum while simultaneously pulling up on the purse strings… She pulls up, but she pulled a little too hard and broke them. The cecum ripped, and she had a bleeder. The patient's abdomen is filling with fluids and she panicked. The monitors beeped when the patient's stats dropped, and she just stood there. Stood there with her hands frozen for at least thirty seconds before the attending jumped in. Called her a pansy-ass idiot before kicking her out… I couldn't understand a word she was saying through the entire call, but I did catch one thing. She wanted to quit… didn't think she was good enough."

"Burke…" Callie whispered to herself at the thought of the previous head of cardio that had pulled the same stunt with every class in his time there. She always counted herself lucky that she hadn't been the one picked for that 'intern appy'.

"I asked her the same question our father always asked us… How bad do you want it? There's this story he used to tell us about this boy who wanted to be successful. He found this guru that and asked him what it would take. They guru in turn told him, if he wanted to be successful to meet him at the beach at four-thirty the next morning. Sure enough the boy meets him out there with his track suit on." Callie intently listened to the tale as they both continued to monitor every move of the pink scrub cap clad surgeon beneath them.

"So the guru tells the boy, come on out in the water. The boy walks out into the water until it was about waist deep. The boys thinking 'man this guy is crazy…' So he speaks up and ask the guru, 'why do you have me out here in the water? I don't want to be a lifeguard; I'm trying to be successful.' The guru says 'if you want to be successful, come on out here a little further.' Of course the boy follows him out. The guru keeps goading him to come out further into the water until it was at his mouth. Now the kid is like, oh this old man is definitely crazy… I'm going back in. Then the guru goads him again 'I thought you wanted to be successful? Come on out here a little further'. The kid again says 'I do' the guru come us, and holds the kids head under water. The kids kicking and scratching, and still the guru keeps holding his head down. Just before the kid is about to pass out the man lets him up. Says 'I have a question for you.'

A nearly horrified look took over the Latina's features as she gasped at the possibility of these events. But before she could cut in, Jr. continued speaking.

"So the guru says 'what were you thinking about?' the kid says the only thing he could think about was breathing. The man tells him 'exactly. When you want to succeed as bad as you want to breathe, then you'll be successful.' I swear our old man had to have told us that at least a thousand times when we were coming up."

"Wow… I see where she gets her knack for speeches. That is a powerful story. So, you told her the story?"

"Nah… she knows that story word for word. I told her the rest of the story. Just because the kid was willing to listen to the guru, people think that's enough. That's not the end of the story… it takes more than that one single moment to make your dream become a reality. That was the easy part. Then it was time to redefine the grind. She reached to part where she had to put in the effort to earn her spot. That attending was testing her will… her endurance. She had to really decide if she wanted to make excuses or be successful."

"She's amazing. I've never seen any surgeon work so intricately on procedures as simple as an appy. She's like an artist with that scalpel. Watching her is easily one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Blue eyes looked up from her patient and noted the deep conversation that seemed to be taking place between her brother and her woman. Maybe he was also telling Callie about his pending engagement? She thought to herself as she pulled up on the final suture.

"I have to go away for a while." Jr. turned to his boss after watching his sister take off for the scrub room.

Dark eyes squinted slightly as lines creased the unblemished forehead as the Latina contemplated the man's words. "You need to go on vacation? We can probably move a few things around and get coverage." As the man rubbed his hands together the tension battling within him was palpable. "You're not talking about vacation are you?"

"No." He rubbed at the pressure building up. "I…"

"You haven't told her." It wasn't a question. She knew now that this was the reason that he'd found her auditing the younger woman's surgery.

"She fell apart the last time I was called up, and that was before…" His words hung in the air at the thought of the loss of their deceased father. "This is possibly the happiest I've ever seen her. And I'm going to be the one to destroy it."

"No, don't do that." Callie admonished as the taller man raised a fist throwing a disconnected blow towards the wall. "She's going to be okay, because you're going to be okay. You're going to go away, but you're coming back. You. Are. Coming. Back." Callie stood to address the man face to face, making sure her words would settle in.

"I talked to my mother and Tim this morning…"

"How are they holding up?"

"I haven't seen her cry that much since we'd gotten the news about the Colonel. And now I have to turn and do the same thing to Zo… she's always been my kryptonite… I never could take seeing her in any kind of pain."

"When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

This time Callie had to sit down. She was trying to remain strong, but this was a pretty big blow. "Shit… So soon?"

"I only agreed to re-up for this mission, but I'm out for good after this one. I have a great life here; with the most amazing woman that I never thought could possibly love me. Besides that… I can't keep doing this to my family."

"You want me to be there when you talk to her?" Callie wasn't sure if she was asking for herself or the support of her girlfriend. She would understand if he felt it best to have this conversation alone with his sister, but on the inside she cringed at the thought of not being there even if all she could do was hold her hand. "I understand if you want some time to talk to her by yourself…"

"No. You can be there… I think I need you there." Daniel paced past his senior colleague again before re-taking the seat beside her. "I tried to tell her earlier, but I couldn't do it. So I talked about proposing to Jess instead." A smile finally pierced the thick cloud in the room at the gasp that escaped the woman beside him. "Oh yeah, I'm proposing tonight… think she'll say yes?"

The brunette gushed at the ring that the man produced from his pocket. "I think you're pretty safe." She handed the ring back to its owner. "Oh wait. You're not proposing because you're leaving right?"

Pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger "I've been walking around with this since two weeks after we got back together. All this time I've just been waiting for the perfect time. But there's no perfect time, I don't want to waste another moment."

"Hey, you told her the news?" Arizona burst into the room with her signature-dazzling smile. But something about the room's occupants was off. But before she could question it they both pulled a mask down over their face. Surveying the smiles that didn't entirely reach either set of eyes now Arizona was wondering what they had been discussing.

"Oh, yeah… So, I'm going to do it tonight. I'll call you and let you know how it goes. Unless Jess calls you first." Daniel moved toward the door to leave the two women together. "Oh, maybe in the morning after you drop Sofia off to school we could do breakfast."

"Yeah that would be great. We've been wanting to try that new diner down the block." Callie spoke up as she moved to pull the shorter blonde into her side.

Arizona was still skeptical, blue eyes danced back and forth between her girlfriend and her brother. "That should work, we can do breakfast on our way in. Speaking of, if we leave now we can stop by the store on our way to pick up Sof. I was thinking we could get some balloons as a kind of congratulations that she made it through her first day of school."

Daniel immediately smiled in the direction of his younger sister. It amazed him how much she'd changed over the past year. Somewhere along the line she'd turned into this amazing woman and mother, if he didn't say so himself. Even if no one had spoken of that specific place in the girl's life, Arizona fulfilled the roll like she was made for it. Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out his wallet. "Here, get the balloons on me… and a toy to go with them."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Daniel." Callie put up her hand to decline the offer of money.

"Take it, and maybe I can come with you all to pick her up from school tomorrow?" He reached forward to put the money in the pocket of his sister's scrub shirt. "I've got a few patients to get back to, go get the munchkin a toy. Oh, she told me to ask you about getting a puppy… maybe get the little robot one and she'll give you a pass on that for a while longer." Daniel stepped back prepared to make his exit.

Callie's eyes lit up as if that was possibly the smartest idea that she'd ever heard. Sofia had become more incessant about getting a puppy lately, especially with her birthday just around the corner. "Damn, why didn't we think of that?"

"Oh, don't go pumping air into his head… he isn't really that smart. Alright, let's get changed so we can go get our girl." Arizona wrapped herself around the Latina's arm with a quick peck to the cheek.

Daniel stepped back contemplating his exit again but stuttered. Before anyone knew what was happening, her brother wrapped up the shorter blonde in an earnest embrace. "I love you little sis." Jr. pulled back at the shriek of his pager, running out after a quick glance at the offending device before the piercing gaze of the shorter woman could penetrate.

**XxxxxxxX**

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" the couple stood outside Sofia's school bouncing impatiently as they waited to hear the dismissal bell.

Callie had effectively kept the conversation moving up until now, and with the momentary lapse Arizona jumped at the opportunity to ask about the elephant in the room that her lover had not so subtly been trying to avoid.

"What?" the Latina checked her watching willing the time to skip forward another minute or two so that the arrival of the rambunctious toddler would hopefully overshadow the news that wasn't hers to give.

"Don't 'what' me Calliope." Arizona turned her body fully, taking in the full profile of the Latina as the brunette bit down on the side of her bottom lip. "You know exactly what."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to show me something? Make a stop on the way here?" The lost thought quickly popped into the woman's head, hoping this would acquiesce the questioning woman.

"I know what you're doing." Arizona playfully rolled her eyes as she huffed out a frustrated breath. "Fine, we won't talk about it now… I'll give it until tonight or someone…" she pointed to the woman in front of her "will be sleeping on the couch tonight…"

Callie squinted at the woman trying to gauge the sincerity of her threat. "Can we- -can we please… we will talk, just- -just not right now, please?"

Deciding to cut the woman some slack, and try to exercise patience she decided to focus on the stop that she'd wanted to make after work. "So, I was thinking…"

"Uh oh."

Arizona nudged the Latina's shoulder at the playful remark. "Like I was saying… I was thinking. I was so surprised when you asked me to officially move in."

"Wait, are you changing your mind?" Callie started to panic, thinking Arizona was maybe having second thoughts about giving up her apartment. "I just thought- I mean… the only thing at your place is your clothes… you- -you stay at my place every night…"

Arizona pressed a finger to the cranberry colored lips, effectively stilling the words to prevent this moment from going way left. "Calliope, listen. I haven't changed my mind, okay?" She didn't move her finger, afraid that those beautiful lips that she loved so much would take off in the wrong direction again. Callie offered a reluctant nod piggybacked by a confused squint. "I want us to buy a house… together." She rushed out before the woman could interrupt again.

Dark eyes froze as the Latina's features stilled becoming unreadable to the blonde who was trying to read her for any sign of what she could possibly be thinking. Time seemed to completely stop while she awaited a response until she remembered her finger was still pressed to the brunette's plump lips. Slowly she pulled the makeshift muzzle away, prompting the other woman to speak.

But still, no words came. "Too soon?" she bashfully questioned, now second guessing the pack of listings that she was hiding in a folder under her seat in the car. "You're right, we don't need to buy a house yet. I mean, we don't even know if we will actually like living together. I just… my apartment was mine- -well until Teddy and Tim defiled it… but ugh" a shiver went through her body at the replay of her brother and best friend on her bed. "Back to what I was saying, my place was for me… and your place was for you and Sofia… don't get me wrong, I love your apartment, but I want us to have a home together… our home."

"Yes." Callie blurted out shocking the blonde still. Confusion raced through fair features. She didn't want to move in case she was reading the response wrong. Shrugging her shoulders with a slight lean forward of her head pushed the Latina to clarify. "I would love to buy a house with you Arizona."

The blonde was so overwhelmed with excitement the ringing bell behind them went unnoticed as the shorter woman bounced gleefully at Callie's words. "I was so nervous that you would think that just one year is too soon to buy a house together." Arizona attacked the Latina's plump lips with a series of chaste kisses before pulling back. "Ahhh." She squealed again. "You did say yes right?"

"I did." Callie's smile beamed at the shorter woman before she noticed a Tsunami of children filing out of the double doors. "Oh, Sof should be coming out that door with her teacher."

Both women turned as their eyes scanned over the multitude of faces that ruptured from the exit until they landed on the familiar cherubic face of the miniature Latina that gleefully bounced in line with her class out of the door.

"You see that smile?" Arizona reached down entangling her fingers in the comfortable grasp of her lover. "Looks like she had the best day of her life."

Callie expelled a relieved breath she didn't realized she'd been holding as a single tear trickled loose before she quickly swiped it away. She'd released her most precious possession out into the world and her daughter was returned happy and completely unharmed. She may have heard as much during her two… or maybe eight calls that she'd made to the school that day. _Arizona didn't need to know about those. _But it just wouldn't settle in until she could lay her own eyes on her mini me.

"She really does."

After a quick conversation with the toddler's teacher, who happily sang her praises of the clever toddler, the trio made their way back to Callie's SUV. "How about I drive, and you two can catch up about her day." Arizona pulled the keys from the Latina's back pocket before opening the passenger door for her woman to climb in. "Come on little miss, you're turn." The blonde turned to lower the toddler from her perch on her back so that she could climb in her seat as well.

"Are you going to pick me up every day? Because Emily picks up Zola and Shane." The sly toddler chanced the question after pulling her arms through the straps of her booster.

Once both women were seated in the car they chanced a look in the other's direction, both attempting to steel the enchanted expressions that were fighting to imprison their features. A silent conversation passed through the adorably playful expressions that the two passed to each other.

"I was thinking that maybe mami and I could take turns picking you up." Arizona offered to see where the toddler would go next.

"Everyday?"

"You don't want us to pick you up Sof?" Callie slightly turned to take in her small child. "Give 'em and inch and they'll want to take a mile." She lowered her voice to keep the words between herself and the woman driving.

Arizona chuckled softly through pursed lips trying to hide her smirk from Sofia when the toddler spoke up again. "Zola said I could ride with them."

"Oh, _Zola_ said that huh?"

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

_**The story Jr. told Callie… you should watch the video on YouTube __ How Bad Do You Want It? __ my brother listens to this every day while he was in college… _

**Next:** Arizona has to face Jr. having to go away for a mission…

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 31/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

Oh ye of little faith…. I've gotten so many pleas to save Jr… You guys make it so hard to not just spill all of the beans. BUT…. I'm going to try. So, right now I can neither confirm nor deny future plans for Jr…. (I'm sorry...)

**XxxxxxxX**

"So, we're here." Arizona turned in her seat to point a finger directing dark eyes out through the passenger side window. There sat a prodigious cream and chocolate-colored-brick Georgian colonial style house with mocha dipped shutters accenting the nine windows that expanded the front of the house and deep cranberry colored door just through the thirty foot high columns. In the front yard sat a sign directing possible consumers to contact the real estate agent for viewing times.

Dark eyes danced around the width of the property and elaborate landscape trying to still her features. On one hand she was jumping for joy on the inside at the eagerness of her girlfriend to find their new home. But this was… well, **huge**. But she was also battling with a desire to completely give in even before a walk through to simply give the woman whatever she wanted, in hopes that it would help curve the impending heartbreak that she knew was coming too soon with every hour that passed.

Arizona had already hopped out to unstrap Sofia from her safety seat, eager to view what this house could possibly offer to their blossoming future. "I called the realtor when we were at the store, he agreed to meet us. He should already be inside."

Callie pulled her features under control to mirror the excitement that giddily bounced from the fair woman as she closed the back door before opening the passenger door to release her girlfriend. "The landscape is amazing."

"It looks even better than the pictures on-line." Arizona squealed as they walked up the stone pathway.

Callie walked a little slower, taking in the surroundings of the cul-de-sac. It reminded her of a smaller version of the upscale area she'd grown up in when she was younger. At least in this suburban neighborhood the houses were settled closer together, keeping them all within the same zip code, and they were without key coded access gates.

Stepping up to the door, it quickly swung open revealing a brunette male that could've passed for Mark's younger brother in a high-end business suit. "You must be Arizona."

"You must be Ryan. We are so excited that you could get us in on such short notice." The two shook hands in introduction. "This is my girlfriend Callie, and our little girl Sophia." She introduced the growing girl that was settled on her hip, and her girlfriend as she made her way up to the entryway.

"It's great to meet you." Ryan led the family through a spirited viewing of the property with details on the history and imports of every enviable feature that was being offered.

Admittedly, Callie had fallen further and further in love with the house with each room that had eyes had danced across. But with Jr's news sitting at the forefront of her consciousness, it was difficult to fully invest herself in the walk through.

But her counterpart seemed to have enough excitement for the both of them. Either the blonde had done her due diligence in her research, or she had this secret knack for house shopping that Callie had never known anything about. Arizona and Ryan bantered back and forth about ceiling heights, the trim used around the baseboards and windows, even down to the insulation and the possible average cost of gas and electric that the couple would possibly be facing with this four bedroom house.

At one point as they studied the enclosed patio Callie stood back against the doorpost admiring the beauty that was her lover. The Latina had to chuckle softly to herself at the woman's antics. Whenever Ryan wasn't looking Arizona could barely contain her megawatt smile. But as soon as the man would turn to regard the peds surgeon she would school her expression, pulling on her professional smile as to not let the realtor in on her thoughts.

Callie made a valiant effort at being completely available to the moment, but Arizona knew something was off. "Thank you so much Ryan. I'll be in contact with you soon… maybe you can put together a few more listings for us to look at?"

**XxxxxxxX**

"We don't have to go with that house if you don't like it babe. That was the first one that we looked at, after all." Arizona sat down on the couch passing over a half full glass of red wine to the Latina's delight.

Taking a sip, she sat the glass down. "It's not that I didn't like it. We should look at a few more, and then choose the one that fits us best…" She pulled the shorter woman into her side, the two melted into each other settling into a comfortable silence.

After their house viewing they had come home and changed Sofia out of her school uniform, before relaxing a bit. When Arizona mused about dinner possibilities, Callie had already resolved the dilemma with a night out.

So the family enjoyed an easygoing dinner of burgers and fries at Sonic, just down the block from Callie's apartment. Because they were so close and the evening was clear, they decided it would be a nice night for a stroll before bath and bedtime.

Sofia was so excited about her first day she enthralled the women with animated tales of every second of her day. Getting over her initial dour feelings about her daughter's first day of school, Callie and Arizona both were over joyed at the zealous retelling of her day.

Reading Callie so well, Arizona knew that whatever it was that was weighing on the brunette had to be something really big. She laughed and smiled, and kept up with the conversation and fun, but still it was obvious that something was brewing. It didn't take much to get Sofia down for the night after her bath. She barely made it through half a book before her eyelids gave way to the weights that were settled on each.

"Babe, are you sure you aren't having second thoughts about asking me to move in? Because all day there's been something brewing, and I just can't put my finger on it." Arizona sat up, turning to look at the Latina. "I thought it was about Sof's first day of school, but we got that out of the way and it was great… but there's something going on, I know it is."

Immediately Callie felt guilty as she could see the worry lines present themselves in porcelain features. "It's not that, I promise. Us moving in together, and even buying a house would be like the second best thing to ever happen in my life… only coming behind Sofia being born."

"Then what? What is it that you aren't telling me?" Callie caressed the soft skin down the fair jaw line as her lover pled.

"I- -I can't. I'm sorry love." She continued to caress, as fair features became all the more sullen. "It's not my news to give."

Just then, the buzzer sounded informing the couple that they had a visitor. "It's nearly nine, are we expecting someone?" Arizona caught Callie's hand before she could move off the couch. Taking not of olive features, she was quickly alerted that something was going on. "Whose at the door Callie?"

"It's Jr. and Jess possibly… he said they would likely drop by tonight."

"But why would they want to come by here on the night that they get engaged? Shouldn't they be home christening every surface available being newly engaged?" Arizona's spirit lifted slightly at the thought of her family coming over. Even if it was a little strange, she was so excited for both Jess and her brother she decided not to focus on it. Buzzing the couple up, she hung near the door to get the first look at the couple.

As soon as the ding sounded, announcing the cars arrival, the doors slid open revealing her brother standing directly behind Jess with a firm embrace around her. The two had cuddled so deeply into each other during the forty-second elevator ride, they closely resembled two people clinging to each other.

A jubilant smile erupted across porcelain features as she took in the display of pure unquestionable love that flowed between the couple. Exiting the elevator their body positions changed but there was no loss of contact as they strolled closer toward their destination.

Peeking her head through the doorway, cerulean eyes studied their appearance with bated breath. The happiness in her friend was indubitable, but yet, as she connected with the impassioned hazel, she could see a slightly unequal amount of sadness settled there as well. Leading to her initial thought that maybe she'd offered an answer of 'no'. But the glistening jewelry established properly on her finger quickly doused that thought.

Desiring to join in on the celebration, she pushed back the negative weight that was trying to get her attention. "This is no way to celebrate your engagement? You should've made this guy spring for a night away, at least." She reached out to embrace her sister to be once the couple finally reached the passageway.

"Oh, trust me I have plans for more than a night away. I'm overdue for a getaway, and some pampering on this one." Jess motioned to the man just behind her.

"I'll do you one better, I'm thinking a destination wedding." Arizona began to offer. "The Mont Leuze?" An immediate spark was ignited in her friend's hazel orbs going back to a vision that the two had created long ago. Once during one of their escapes to venture the countryside, the two had become unknown wedding crashers when their gaze drifted up to a nearly mystical sight of a wedding being performed on the outside terrace. In that moment it was already decided, one day Jess would offer her own vows in that very spot.

Attempting to school her expression at the memory, the chef offered a smile, but her emotions failed her efforts. Jr. pulled the shorter woman into his side as she quickly wiped at the tears that brewed just behind her eyelids, just before they could make a real appearance.

"Hey sis, let's go sit." He moved toward the living area.

Entering the space, Arizona noticed her wine glass had been replaced by a beer; joined by three others that sat out around the coffee table. An eerie feeling settled into the pit of Arizona's stomach. She hadn't even realized when Callie had come to stand next to her. But when she felt her lover's arm wrap around her, pondering blue's ventured to her left. The support and worry in chocolate orbs confirmed her suspicion from earlier that something wasn't right.

"Callie, what's going on?"

"Come on, let's sit. You're brother needs to talk to you, okay?" The brunette tried to keep the worry out of her tone. She wanted to be the essence of strength that she knew her lover would need. Reading the blonde, she knew Arizona was trying to gather what was coming. "Hey, I'm here. We're going to go sit and talk with Jess and your brother… then we're going to send them on their way so they can celebrate their engagement." Callie offered a gentle smile, trying to sooth the nerves that had built up inside her girlfriend.

Moving around to the other side of the couch the couple sat down with Callie's supportive hold remaining securely in place.

"So…. She said yes!" Jr. lifted up the slender hand displaying the acceptance of his proposal. Jess offered a genuine smile at the action with obvious happiness.

"Ahhh, congratulations! But was there really a doubt?" Callie questioned with a light chuckle. "You two have practically been affianced since puberty as I hear it."

"Ha." Jess joined in with a light chuckle of her own. "I guess we have, huh?" The woman was met with a soft kiss at her temple.

When a silence settled over the group, Callie offered everyone a beer that she'd sat around the table. Revoking attention from the elephant in the room just a little longer, the group, excluding Arizona received their chilled drinks without further ado. After a sip, Callie's and Jess's bottles were resituated back in their given spaces.

With another uncomfortable silence having settled over the group, peels of the bottles label shredded under practiced fingers as Jr. lacerated strip after strip. The Budweiser label being destroyed at his hand had held his gaze intently. Looking up, he was met with a knowing inspection from the piercing blue's of his younger sister.

"Zo…" he tried when her mouth moved, but offered no sound. "Just listen, okay?" The younger surgeon's posture straightened as if bracing for the pending storm. "It's… there's no, ummm- -I've been called back." Every emotion, and none at all seemed to flash through fair features as Arizona's body went rigid at the words uttered. "I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this. But it's only for this last tour, I promise." He tried to rush out in consolation, fully understanding the lack of solace in the offering. "My team- -we, we're needed."

All of a sudden her surroundings drizzled away… leaving her back in her parents living room with two corp officers standing at attention while her mother succumbed to the cries that wracked her body, with Tim attempting to shoulder all of the support he could to hold her up.

Shaking herself slightly, she attempted to clear the fog that had encompassed her, trying to interpret the garbled sounds that had barely strained through. She could see her brother's lips moving, and the arm of support from her girlfriend tighten around her… But she just couldn't understand why? What was Jr. saying, why were Jess's eyes glistening with unshed tears… why is Callie holding onto her like this?

"When?" Just like that the fog cleared… the body of water that was providing refuge to her hearing had dispersed.

Jr. had stopped talking, giving his sister a moment for it to settle in when the single word was spoken. It was so soft, almost as if the word struggled to make its appearance.

Lowering his gaze, he looked back up caught. "Day after tomorrow."

Blue eyes darted from side to side as her pale features scrunched in consternation. "Day after tomorrow." The words reproduced like a sandstorm had been unleashed on her tongue. She dropped her head into her hand for a moment as if trying to interpret the words that she'd just spoken.

"I'm done for good after this one. I've already spoken with my superiors to ensure it." Jr. could see that his words weren't doing much. Coming around the coffee table, he crouched down on one knee for the second time tonight. "I'm going to go, but I'm coming back, I promise."

Nothing in life is an absolute Jr. knew that. If anyone knew it, he did. But still he offered this promise… this absolute, a surety of his wellbeing.

"I'll be back before you know it. I can't offer any apologies or regrets, no matter how much I want to, you know that. If I'm going to make it, I need to go with all of the confidence that everything will be okay… that you all will be okay."

Matching the intensity of the look the folded man presented, Arizona leaned forward touching their foreheads together. The tears wanting to make an appearance were forced to disappear. "You're going to go, but you are coming back. You. Are. Coming. Back." There was nothing but finality in her words. Jr. sat up wrapping his sister up in a strong embrace. The siblings stayed locked together for an unknown amount of time. No words were spoken, only promises of strength passed between the two.

Not knowing how much longer this façade of strength could hold up, Arizona spoke up. "You're engaged!"

"I know… crazy right?" the two offered an amused chuckle, trying to lighten the heaviness that had swallowed them up.

Callie and Jess had been sitting on the edge of their seats prepared to offer their love and support to their respective lover. Each had to swipe a tear or two of their own as they took in the pure connection of love between the two siblings.

Witnessing the embrace, it wasn't lost on the two women every thought that had most likely been lent to the memory of their father, Col Daniel Robbins of the marine corp. The weight on the siblings at the replay of history to a time that their father had once offered similar words of one last tour was nearly penetrable as the two clung together.

But as a soft chuckle erupted inside their little bubble, it became contagious helping a smile appear equally on both brunettes.

"You should go celebrate." Still locked in the embrace, Arizona spoke up again through the piercing silence.

"Yeah…"

"Just so you know… We're going to be planning one hell of a wedding." She spoke up again.

"Yeah? Go for it, she deserves it." Jr. stood up straight, motioning over his shoulder with a head tilt in the direction of his fiancé.

As if on cue, Callie stepped up beside Arizona wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's shoulder.

"You guys go ahead, we'll see you in the morning."

Turning to regard her girlfriend, she offered an inquisitor glance. "We will?"

"Breakfast, we're still on, right?" Jr. spoke up as he helped Jess into her jacket. "I owe the little munchkin a breakfast before I ship out." The couple moved to the door after a quick hug to both women and a peck to his sister's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered just low enough for Callie to hear on the way out.

That night Arizona wordlessly bundled deep under. When Callie melded to her back with an arm over her abdomen, pulling her ever closer, Arizona released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The tension completely dissolved as she gave into the snug embrace. Callie poured as much love and support as she could into the cuddle.

The two lay there, no words spoken aloud, but everything discussed silently through the strong embrace. Some time had passed, and Callie had considered that Arizona may have drifted off to sleep until she felt the slight shaking of the woman in her arms as the blonde attempted to stifle the tears that had silently been streaming.

When she felt Callie's hold tighten, she turned over into the embrace sinking into the olive toned neck, freeing the stream that she just couldn't hold any more. "Awww, babe… it's okay, let it out." Callie attempted to soothe.

"I- -I… I can't do this again." She heaved, releasing a deep sob. "I can't stand there and send another man in my life off to die."

Turning slightly, she pulled the smaller woman flush against her. "Hey, no- -no thinking like that. Jr. is going to be okay. He's going to be okay. You have to believe that- -we have to believe that." Callie gently swiped at the tears as they ran down her lover's flushed cheek.

"Don't ever leave."

The words were so low, Callie wasn't sure she'd actually heard them. "What?" She squinted through the dark, taking in the moonlit Arizona's moonlit complexion.

"Don't. Ever. Leave." Arizona inhaled, trying to gain control of her sobs. "Promise me that right now."

With a finger under Arizona's tear covered chin, Callie tilted the blonde's head, capturing her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Arizona shook her head slightly. "After my father. I thought, 'I can't do this ever again. I won't… do this again'. And now here I am."

"I'm here, okay sweetie? And whatever you can't do, I will." Callie pulled Arizona back into her. "That's how this works, okay?" She could feel blonde tresses tickling her clavicle as the bobbed up and down in response. "Come here." Her embrace strengthened as she attempted to continue her soothing caress down Arizona's spine. "He's going to be okay. I believe he's going to be okay… right now you're scared, and that's okay. I'll believe enough for the both of us until able to believe it too."

For the next hour Callie whispered soft assurances as Arizona's weeping slowed to inconsistent sniffles before the woman finally succumbed to sleep. A few times through the night sniffles sounded, accompanied by a few runaway tears that refused to stay incarcerated. Each time, Callie was right there to support her lover with soft caress and a secure hold.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Good morning sweet pea."

"Mami?" Sofia's coffee colored beaded eyes blinked excruciatingly against the sun pouring into her bedroom window at the sound of her mother's voice. "Do I get to go to school again?"

"Mhm." Callie smiled at the adorable little girl as she fought to be released from her slumber. "But, first we're going to have a special breakfast. How about that?"

"Can I still go to school?"

"Yes love, we're going to get you to school right after breakfast." Callie pulled the small child up into her lap, enjoying the way Sofia cuddled into her. "You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life." Plump lips met the young girl's temple.

"You are the best mami." Sofia yawned out.

A little chuckle escaped at the utter cuteness that was her little girl. "What do you say we go wake up my other favorite girl?"

"Yeah!" Sofia bounced down from her mother's lap with unfettered excitement. "Oh, mami?" The younger brunette jumped up into her mother's arms that had been extended out to her when her mother had stood from the bed.

"Yes love?"

"Is that going to be our new house?" She remembered, well she'd actually dreamed about the stories that the blonde had woven for her imagination as she bounced on the woman's hip during the walk through.

"Did you like it?" Sofia's exuberant nod matched her excited smile. "We're thinking about it." Stepping closer to the door Callie stopped short. "Be gentle, okay sprout?"

Unknown to Callie, Arizona had began to awake moments earlier when she'd rolled over slightly and was met with cool sheets instead of the warm body that she'd been wrapped up in all night. She could hear the small pitter-patter of the young child as she climbed up into the bed.

Not allowing her eyes to open just yet, cool feet contacted her thigh when the sockless toddler slid under the cover beside her prone body. "Tickle her?" The whispered voice squeaked.

Mocha infused eyes surveyed the fair woman cuddled in under the fluffy duvet. Arizona was settled deep under the cover with her head barely peaking out. Mussed blonde locks lackadaisically thrown over the pillow, revealing little more than half of the woman's pale face. Callie could see just enough of the woman's face to see that she wasn't asleep at all. "Hmmm… I think a nice hug will do it this morning. You know Arizona loves her Sofia cuddles."

No coaxing was necessary, Sofia immediately melted into the blonde, stretching her short arm over the woman as far as she could. Now she had to hold her eyes shut, not to keep the toddler from knowing that she was awake, but to hinder the tears that threatened to spill between her eyelids.

Sniffling slightly, blue eyes popped open, as she turned to embrace the young girl. With a kiss to the cherubic cheek, Arizona pulled the little girl on top of her as she lay on her back. "Good morning baby girl."

"Mami said if you wake up, we could go out to breakfast before school." Sofia crossed her arms atop the blonde, propping her chin up as she looked down meeting cloudy blue eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Slender fingers caressed at the plump cheeks of the young girl, looking over to her lover that had climbed back in bed with an arm draped over them. "Hmmm, I kinda like being cuddled in bed with my two favorite ladies."

As if on cue, a small rumble was heard and felt underneath Sofia's belly. "You need to get some food in you." Callie surmised. "First, there's a glass of water and an aspirin over there for you."

Wearily rubbing across her face, the tips of her fingers examined her slightly swollen features. "How bad do I look?"

"You look beautiful, stunning even." Callie kissed the fair temple with a pause.

"Pft, yeah right. Swollen and blotchy? I'm sure… Stunning? Not so much." Arizona rolled her eyes at her lover while running her hand through Sofia's dark locks, scratching lightly at her scalp.

"This is possibly one your more beautiful states." An olive finger ran slowly over Arizona's cheek, getting another disbelieving eye roll. "You don't believe me." There was no question in her tone. "You, you are Arizona Robbins… perky, Arizona Robbins. 'Roller-girl' to some… More often than not, you have a permanent smile in place… it's not always that you're happy and all 'life's a box of chocolates', but that's what people expect from you so that's what you give. But right here, right now all of your defenses are down. This is a side of you that only we get to see… it's like having special seating at the opera. You are always stunning, but especially so right now."

Getting lost in her lover's words, Arizona rested her face in the Latina's palm, pressing her lips to the awaiting plump one's of her lover. "I'm always amazed at the things you don't find embarrassing about me."

"Well actually, sometimes you are the most difficult person to deal with. But other than that, I think you're pretty perfect." Callie lightly pinched the woman's cheek.

Arizona playfully stuck out her tongue. "I love you."

"Not more than I love you."

"Am I going to be late for school?" Sofia questioned again, playing in blonde locks.

"We should probably get up, we wouldn't want to make Sofia late for her second day of preschool now would we?" Callie tickled at her daughter's sides before picking her up off the bed. "Come on, let's get you dressed so we can get some smiley face pancakes in that tummy."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Dan-o!" Sofia squealed as the tall man tickled her sides before placing her back on her feet.

"Come on little miss, let's make a quick stop to the ladies room so we can get you off to school." Arizona motioned the toddler over.

"Oh, I'm going to go with you." Jess stood from the table.

Pulling out his wallet, Jr. pulled out a few bills to cover the tab. "I'm sorry for dropping that on her and leaving it all on you last night." He looked up, sincerely. "How is she?"

They'd all sat through breakfast, with easy conversation being tossed back and forth. They spoke of the engagement, and pending wedding with all of the girl squeals he'd expected between his sister and fiancé. Daniel enjoyed the banter, but he was a little uneasy at the lack of discussion about his deployment. There had actually been no discussion about it at all, and that worried him.

His first stop this morning was a quick visit to his mother. Barbara made a noble effort at keeping her emotions in check, but a few tears won out, overpowering her eyelids. But here at breakfast, though he could see the slight puffiness that was still living in his sister's fair features, but she put on her best face as if Jr. wasn't leaving in barely twenty-four hours.

"She had a pretty rough night, but she's putting on a brave face right now." Callie removed the cash from the bill, replacing it with her card when the waitress passed by. "You have a wedding to pay for, and your sister seems to have some big plans in store for you."

"Yeah… at this rate all I'll have to do is show up." Jr. chuckled, placing the money back in his wallet. "Thank you." Daniel noticed the bit of confusion on the Latina's face. "For the meal… but also for being here. I've gotta say, I've never seen Arizona so happy before. After everything with our father, I worried how they would take me being redeployed. But I know that Zona's going to be all right."

"I could tell you not to worry about them, but I don't know how far that will go. The most important thing for you to focus on is getting back home. Me, and everyone at the hospital are going to be here to rally around the family, you just make sure you get back home. I'm going to need you here to walk your sister down the aisle for me." Callie winked, offering a beaming smile.

"No shit?" Daniel caught on to what Callie was saying immediately. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to steal your thunder… But, yeah… soon I hope." Callie started gushing, but stopped as she noticed the trio finally emerge from their bathroom break. "You'd be alright with that?"

"Shit, yeah!" Jr. pulled the Latina in for a hug, excited at the news. "I couldn't dream up a better person for my sister." Noticing Sofia had distracted their two women at the old-fashioned jukebox that had caught her eye, he had at least another minute before they were back at the table. "Don't let her shut down… she's going to try, believe me. It's a habit… but don't let her do it. If something happens and I can't make it back-"

"-Don't talk like that." Callie cut the man off. "Don't. You are coming home alive. I know you're going to do whatever it takes to get home."

"If something happens and I don't make it back I already know that you will take care of my sister. I trust you Callie." Dark eyes looked up to meet the man's emotional gaze. He hardly ever called her Callie… it was usually Dr. Torres or simply Torres… The weight of him entrusting her with his sister wasn't lost on Callie. As much as she and everyone else was willing him a safe return home, there was still a very really possibility that something could go very wrong.

"Hey, this one's going to be late if we don't head out soon." Arizona walked over with a uniform clad Sofia in tow just behind her.

"Oh, the travesty." Callie obnoxiously covered her mouth with an animated gasp.

"I'll be quick." Jr. lowered himself down to one knee, putting himself nearly on the toddler's level. "Ready for school?" He wanted to start out slow, as he adjusted her small backpack just right on her shoulders getting an, 'mhm' in response. "So… I'm going on a little trip for a bit, but I didn't want to go anywhere without telling my best friend." He playfully tugged at the little girl's nose, getting a smile in return. "Can you do something for me?"

"Want me to play with Jess so she won't miss you?"

"Yeah, and your mom, and Zona too. Think you can handle that?"

"I'm a big girl now, I can do it Dan-o."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Dan-o?"

"Yeah munchkin?"

"You're coming back right?"

"I'm sure as hell going to try kiddo." Not wanting to dampen the little girl's day, Jr. stood from his spot, giving the toddler a tickle. Getting the giggle he was hoping for, he jumped away before she could retaliate, hiding behind his sister.

"I'm going to get her in the car. Hopefully we missed the traffic already." Callie picked up her daughter, leaning Sofia over her back to offer goodbye kisses as they headed to the door.

"I'll be right out." Arizona called out as her two girls walked out the door of the diner. Before she could turn back to her brother she was wrapped up in his strong embrace.

"Go ahead, get our girl off to school. She's going to be mad if she's late." Daniel kissed his sister's temple before pushing her in the direction of the door.

It wasn't the time for any goodbye's or long sulking hugs. Today he was still here, and they would go through the day as such. Tomorrow… tomorrow there would be hugs and kisses and tears given away, wishes for a safe return, and a desire to not let go, just in case... Just in case this was going to be the last time loved ones would see each other alive.

After delivering Sofia to school, the couple turned the car in the direction of the hospital. With the radio playing softly in the background, Callie maneuvered through the streets. The silence between the two wasn't uncomfortable… Both women were in their own headspace, not wanting to be overcome with too many thoughts about sending Jr. off tomorrow. Looking over, Callie smiled at the profile of the blonde reaching over to intertwine their hands in her lap.

Arizona brought the coupled hands up to her lips, leaving a soft caress on the olive hand encased within her own. When they reached the hospital they both moved directly to the lounge to change into scrubs before starting rounds.

"Hey chief, are you busy?"

"Torres" Dr. Webber offered one of his genuine smiles when he looked up to see the brunette. "I'm just heading down for the conjoined twins practice. You're on that right? I thought everyone would be down there already."

"Yeah… uhm, yeah I'm headed down there. I was just hoping to catch you first." She stepped fully into his office, closing the door behind her. "I know that Daniel already spoke to you about his deployment. But I don't know if Arizona has spoken with you." Dr. Webber sat his tablet back down, motioning the woman to take a seat. By the look on her face, he could tell she was carrying a great concern. "As you know, he leaves in the morning. Both Arizona and I are scheduled tomorrow… she hasn't said anything about needing coverage, but I just can't imagine she'll be in any state to work after seeing him off."

Picking up his tablet again, Richard swiped through a few screens. "Oh, of course. I can have Bailey run Arizona's service for a few days."

"I already have Swenson and Buckner set to run my service, but I can still come in if I'm absolutely needed. I just really don't want to leave her alone."

"Absolutely, absolutely. We can still keep with the conjoined twins practices, we have another week and a half to get this routine hammered out. They'll be ready for this, right? This is a once in a lifetime event for a surgeon, and it's Arizona's case."

"Oh, she'll be ready. She's done nothing but eat, sleep, and drink this case every since you gave her the go ahead." Both moved toward the door to reinvest in their path to OR five, which had been quarantined to host the battalion of surgeons required to carry out the surgery of disjoining conjoined twins.

Pulling out his scrub cap, the elder man tied it in place; matched with a red flag displaying which side he would be playing on for the procedure. Callie mimicked her commander's movements, with a green flag as her display.

**XxxxxxxX**

"So, the car will be here soon." Daniel coolly ran his hands down the legs of his pants before wringing them together. It wasn't his nerves that were getting to him… it was knowing that when he looked up, his family would be staring back at him, his family, and their emotions.

It had been just over a year since the last time he'd been invested in his cinnamon infused trousers and khaki shirt. With his black wool sweater pulled into place, and every pin situated just right, his khaki tie sat just under his sweater, his fresh hair cut and unblemished leather oxfords, the man didn't look like he'd just spent the past year as a civilian.

Barbara stood up to her son; slender finger quickly found a pin that needed straightening, along with a few stray pieces of lint that needed to be expelled. "You look just like your father did at this age. If it was possible, people would think I had nothing to do with you getting here."

She was rambling… and right now, he was all right with that. It was clear it was all she could do to be strong right now. "Mama…" Daniel breathed out, leaning down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"Now you already know what I'm going to say… _that purple heart looks real nice, but I don't want one._" The rest of the family except for Callie joined in on the repetitive saying. There wasn't a time that Jr. or the Colonel were sent off without these words ringing out. "I would trade that one over there back for your dad without a thought."

While Barbara continued to talk to her eldest son, Arizona sat with her head on Callie's shoulder, her hand tightly clasped within the protective grasp of her lover. Her gaze drifted outside. There was something all too familiar about this scene as a black Denali with government plates pulled up to the curb. Her body tensed when the door opened, releasing a set of shiny patent leather shoes. Her eyes scanned upwards, she took in the olive green, almost polyester looking, very well creased pants. Still cascading up, she bypassed the dark sweater similar to her brother's, and looked directly under the white hat with the black brim as the man stood at ease beside the car.

There was a sense of grave déjà vu over the entire display. Arizona didn't hear anything else that her mother had said, she was trying like everything to throw some form of a temper tantrum and not go hide in the clubhouse in the back yard.

"Don't you dare try it" Daniel's voice broke through her thoughts. "Get you ass over here and give me a hug." It took little effort with Callie nudging her forward, for her to meet his embrace. "I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Arizona's gaze seemed to be allergic to meeting her brother's.

"Maybe not at me, but you're mad… don't try lying to me kid, I know you." The eye roll being directed at him confirmed his words. "This mission is only-"

"-Don't." Arizona cut him off. "It only makes it worse when we're counting down the days and something comes up." It was a rule of thumb that they went by because more often than not, they would be told three months but somehow that would turn into a yearlong tour. "Call me whenever… day or night."

"Done. Now. I need you to keep your head up. You can't shut everyone out… no more running away." A single tear ran away from the rose colored eye. "You have Callie and Sofia now… let them be there for you."

"They're the best thing to ever happen to me, I'm not running." Arizona offered as much of a half smile as she could muster. "I need you to come home though, okay? I can't take losing you, I just- -I can't" Arizona was upset with herself, not being able to contain the tears as she made her plea.

"Haven't you heard?" Daniel held his younger sister at arms length to fix her with a look. "I'm getting married. She'll kill me herself if I don't make it back." He motioned over to his fiancé, standing off with a watery attempt at a smile. Pulling Arizona back in, the siblings latched onto each other. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Arizona turned into Callie's embrace, with Jr. delivering a half hug to the brunette's available side. There were no more words needing to be uttered between the two. They'd all been discussed, and understandings had been made. A flash of sadness as he turned away from his little sister shot a pang straight to the Latina's heart.

Wrapping both arms around her lover, Callie attempted to infuse the embrace with all of the love and support possible. She listened as Arizona tried to hold it in, battling her body and emotions over who was in charge. When Arizona stood, with her face directed at the ceiling, willing the tears to obey her command, Callie stood by rubbing the small of her back.

"You have to stop that. If you keep doing that I'm going to cry, and if I start crying I won't be able to stop." Arizona pleaded with her girlfriend.

Across the room Daniel had Jess wrapped up in his strong embrace. They didn't need any last minute declarations or pleas; they'd already been made. Right now was a last moment spent between one heart, being forced to turn into two for the sake of space and distance. Pressing their lips together, Daniel caressed the love of his life's face. Pulling back blue eyes slowly danced over tinted features, drinking in every piece of skin as if trying to apply this image to his memory forever. "Don't move… wait for me, I'll be back before you know it." He gave her another peck before moving toward the door where Tim was standing with his back.

Following his younger brother out the door, the two men stepped out onto the front porch. Betraying the sensitive emotion that was stirring in the Robbins family, Seattle held the most beautiful day with a soft array of fluffy white clouds, bouncing off the powder blue sky and brightest sun of the season.

Stepping down off the porch, the two men moved closer to the awaiting SUV. Tim turned to pass the bag off to his brother when Daniel dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Wherever they're sending you this time, take care of yourself." Tim finally spoke up.

"Piece of cake." Daniel tried to joke with his younger brother.

"Come on bro, you can't leave me here with all these crazy women." He looked back up towards the house where they were all standing, taking in the interaction between the two brothers.

"Wouldn't dream of it kid." Both brothers looked up to each other. "I don't have to tell you to step up, I already know you will. Bring Teddy around more, momma would like that… she needs something to distract her."

"Yeah, no worries, I will. Oh, I'm looking at this new kick ass 650, green and black… We have to try it out when you get home."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll make sure to call as soon as I can." Daniel pulled his brother in for a quick hug. When they pulled apart he left the younger man standing there with a peck on his cheek. Tim moved to join the rest of his family on the porch, while Jr. loaded his duffle into the SUV. Turning one last time in the direction of his family, two fingers extended board straight connecting with his brow before dropping down to his side, offering a salute to his family before turning to climb inside the truck.

No sooner than the truck veered away from the curb, Jess was barely caught by Tim's arms, as her feet took off of their own accord moving towards the direction the truck carrying her fiancé had just driven away. A loud sob escaped as the man wrapped her up, lowering her to the ground when her legs gave way.

Seeing the breakdown and collapse of her oldest and best friend, Arizona didn't even notice herself disintegrating until she felt the strong arms of her lover accept her body that had went on strike without notice.

"It's okay, I've got you."

**XxxxxxxX**

**First and foremost… JCap is having a baby! Yay!?**

**Also…. So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

You guys really make my heart sing, I don't think I say it enough.

_**So… I contemplated moving the story on without Jr. and I honestly cried, and immediately backspaced… I don't know how the writer's on Grey's do it…** _

**Next:** Callie takes her promise to Jr. to heart… A time jump is soon to come.

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 32/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**XxxxxxxX**

"Practice, practice, practice until it is perfect, people. This is a long, complex procedure with many parts." The OR was shoulder to shoulder with staff as Arizona slowly paced back and forth, addressing them. "Therefore many opportunities for error. So we're going to go over this again. Team leaders; let's get in place."

"All right, greet team over here, please." Derek beckoned his teammates.

One from Arizona matched his call as well. "Let's go red."

As the red bands separated from the green, each crossing some invisible line that had been drawn to hold each team on their side of the theatre, Dr. Webber stepped up. "All right people. We've offered this family every pro bono dollar, every surgical hand, every resource this hospital has. So I'm asking you for every resource that you have. Be sharp, be present, be focused. Dr. Robbins has been caring for these children since the day they were born. They will each get a new life today. Our actions will decide what kind of lives they will be." He pulled back the sheet, revealing two plastic baby dolls that had been fixed together to mimic the set of conjoined twins that they would be working on.

"Let's begin." Arizona had a look in her eyes that her colleagues had never seen on her before at her battle call.

"Flaps are inset and viable." Mark with a green band, stood with his hands crossed as he explained to the room.

They had been practicing for the past half hour, talking out their plan for their colleagues to hear. Webber stepped up every so often to interject. "We are looking at - at least eighteen hours, so come and go if you need to, hydrate, eat, but be here at least thirty minutes before your procedures."

"All right. Next up, general surgery." This was Arizona's portion of the procedure. With her red ban, she stepped into place with laser focus. "First we need to establish each baby's blood supply to the shared colon."

Her green team counterpart stepped up as well. "Then we separate the colon, making the first incision-"

Looking up sharply, Arizona cut the other surgeon off. "I will make the first incision. We'll separate the colon."

A little taken aback by the slight ferocity in the woman's tongue, he pushed forward. "Okay, and now I'm checking the displaced kidney's-"

"To make sure they're intact and functioning." The lead peds surgeon cut him off again.

"Uh, that's implied." He looked up with an attempt at attitude in the woman's direction.

Matching the man with a glare of her own, she cut him down quickly. "I don't care. Say it."

Obliging to the demand, "checking the kidney's to make sure they're intact and functioning."

Around the room her colleagues were a little baffled at the vibrato of the usually perky peds surgeon. A few looks were passed around, a few directed at Callie questioningly, and other's at Tim.

Tim merely shrugged his shoulder's, enjoying the show. This woman was literally his other half, he knew her better than anyone else. More often than not, this side of her was directed at him when she was trying to cope with something as big as their brother being off on a mission, but today he got to see others on the receiving end.

"Man she's wound up tight." Tim spoke softly so that only Karev could hear him.

Karev nodded his agreement to the twin. "Thought you were off work today."

"And miss this? My sister wigging out on all of you; this is priceless."

"Okay, you need to tie that off better, though." Arizona continued her instruction or criticizing, depending on whose glasses you're looking through.

"Oh, dude, you're doing the flip right? With my sister?"

"Mhm." He nodded the affirmative again, trying to stay abreast to what was happening front and center. The way his superior was lashing out at everyone, he didn't want to be caught unaware.

"The flip is a critical part. You ready for that?"

"Yeah, I have it down."

"You forgot to cauterize. You want this baby to bleed out?" Arizona lashed out at the opposite surgeon again.

"Do I- -No, I-"

"Yeah, I should think not." There was no doubt that she had very much unnerved her colleague.

"I know this procedure is her baby, but she keeps nitpicking everybody, she's destroying their confidence. Don't let her do that to you." Tim tried to give the young resident a good pointer to how to deal with his sister.

Feeling like maybe he was getting the inside track, Karev gained a little confidence. "Oh, no, I've got this."

"Good, because if this flip goes wrong, she's going to blame you. It'll go on your record, she'll probably blackball you from the OR rotation. Trust me, it won't be good."

Meanwhile, Arizona continued. "Did you check the pelvis?"

Trying to think quickly, he stuttered. "I – I…"

"Glad that's not me." Tim shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Okay, it's time to flip them." Arizona called over her shoulder, eyeing her partner for this next phase of the surgery.

Callie was just slightly flabbergasted at her girlfriend. She knew that the woman was trying to cope while remaining present. But that turned into her completely throwing herself into this case of the conjoined twins.

"Karev, you're up." Derek called out to the young resident while the teams shuffled about. The scruffy resident dragged his feet just a little. Tim's words started seeping in… he looked back over to his boss's twin replaying the man's words.

With her mentee stepping up to the table, Arizona felt a little more confident, her perk making a short appearance when she asked. "Ready?"

Nodding his head, the young resident shook himself just a little before replying. "Yeah."

Every part of this surgery was important and came with it a whole slew of risks… but this pivotal point of the flip was to be the peak of heightened tension. It was to be a very tricky dance. Both babies would have open incisions, so they would have to stay sterile, and they would have to make sure both babies stayed intubated and monitored. Not to mention all of the IV's and wires would have to keep from getting tangled and intertwined in the process.

It's kind of like changing the battery of your car, while speeding down the freeway… If the flip were to go wrong, everything after that would be… hosed.

"Karev, you rushed it. You're like two steps ahead of me." Arizona sounded like she wanted to stomp her foot and point her finger at the accusation.

Getting irritated, he argued back. "No, you over me. Yours over mine, everything's fine. Mine over yours, babies in the morgue. That's how it works."

Scrunching her face, she was in utter disbelief at the man's words. "That's your pneumonic device?"

"Great. Now Brandi's wounds are exposed, and little Andi's gone without oxygen for a whole minute. We don't have time to start over, so let's just finish this practice and try the flip again. Next." Webber chastised the surgeons with the bundle of plastic babies wrapped haphazardly in misconstrued wires and cords…

Stepping up, Derek and Callie were set to tag team neuro and ortho for their portion. "Okay, we will access and separate the conjoined spinal canal."

"Separate the bony elements of the spine." Callie elaborated the neurosurgeon's description.

"Well, that was a train wreck. You nearly killed both dolls." Meredith, a bystander of this monumental surgery, ribbed on her friend.

"Look, I have it. I know it." Alex wanted to defend himself. "If only freakin Robbins would trust me to do it."

Teasing him, she whispered just to mess with him. "Doll killer."

"Spinal separation complete." Callie looked up with pride.

"Okay, I am now prepared them completely." Derek announced.

"Wait. Hold on. What about complications? I mean, what if there's a double hemi vertebra or a tethered cord?" Arizona questioned the two surgeons.

Derek was not having any of it. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

With her head tossed sideways slightly, she was annoyed at her questions going unanswered.

"We have practiced our parts not only in this OR, but in the shower, on your drive to work. We are ready. We know what to do. Now we just have to do it." Webber wrapped up the practice, sending staff in every direction in preparation for the actual surgery.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Your girlfriend has gone crazy."

"Yeah maybe, but she's cute."

Callie was sitting in the cafeteria when Alex dropped his tray on the table, taking a seat on the opposite side.

"She was a monster in there."

"Didn't put on your big boy boxers today?" The topic of their discussion walked up to the table as Callie tried to alert the table to the blonde's presence.

"So, that went well today." Callie looked up giving her girlfriend a quick peck when the peds surgeon stepped up to take a seat at the lunch table with a small side of fries to tide her over.

At her words, she was met with a slightly risen perfectly cropped eyebrow bouncing off olive skin. "Hmm. You were a monster." Callie replied before taking in another bite of her chicken salad.

"No, no, no, no, I was just- -I was amped up." Arizona tried to explain, hand flailing in front of her as she bounced in place.

Stopping her fork just before its arrival to its destination, Callie thought about fixing the woman with a look before taking the easy road of just agreeing. "Okay…"

"Yeah. I think people found me helpful." Arizona was pleased with her bossy role and display of hovering over every surgeon that stepped up to the table today.

Apparently their years of schooling and training could only work its magic with the commanding peds surgeon conducting their every move. "Oh. Mm-hmm. Okay." Callie continued her faux agreeing.

Biting the inside of her bottom lip, Arizona saw the slight sarcasm in her lover's features. "Okay… Oh, I wanted to go check on the twins before I leave."

"Okay. It's going to be a late one for me, I have some paperwork to wrap up. If you put Sof to bed before I'm home can you put the humidifier on? She sounded a little congested this morning before school."

Thinking about it, Arizona could recall a little stuffiness in the toddler the day before. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"Yeah, but don't give her anything for it. I don't think we're there yet."

"All right."

"Oh, and if she's not feeling good she's probably going to ask for the pink blanket. The one with Elsa on it from Mama O'Malley, she especially likes that one when she isn't feeling well."

"No, I thought she liked the purple Rapunzel one, you know the fluffy one." Arizona squinted in thought trying to recall the last time the little girl had a cold. She was so sure Callie had to make sure she had the purple blanket or Sofia would have a fit.

"Uh, yes, she does." Callie fixed the blonde with a look of incredulousness. "But don't put it on her directly 'cause she'll just fling it off. Just make sure its there so she can cuddle with it." Callie motioned with her hands. "Put it beside her, not under the cover."

Blue eyes looked at the Latina disbelieving. This was not at all the protocol that they followed before. If Callie's mini me wasn't feeling well she wanted to cuddle up either to the blonde or her mother, with her Rapunzel blanket. Arizona was so sure, because this was her special 'feel better' blanket that only came out when she wasn't feeling well.

"Uh, excuse me. This is important. Are you getting this? Put it beside her, not under the cover." Callie raised a finger before demonstrating again.

Everyone around the table attempted to stifle their laughs at the display. It suddenly dawned on the blonde what was happening. Laughing, she got it. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. I was a monster." She owned up to her actions and treatment of her fellow surgeons.

When Alex's bark of laughter sounded first, she turned directly to her resident. "I may have been a monster, but here's a question. How did you miss out on the flip and the kidney transplant?"

"Tim is having a hard time with your brother's deployment-"

Alex started explaining how he felt bad for the twins, and hoped this gesture of letting the man take his place along side his sister would help the twins to cope with their brother. But Tim stepped up with his own explanation. "-I snaked it from him." He sat down stealing a few fries from his sister's tray, stuffing them in his mouth.

Karev had to do a double tack at the man's words. "You what?"

"Twice in one day, too." Tim was proud of the performance he'd put on. First unnerving the man when he saw the blaze of fire that his sister had been trailing as she second-guessed everyone's moves, winning the resident's spot for the flip. Then meeting the scruffy resident in the scrub room before the transplant, he poured this sob story about having a chance to perform this surgery along side his sister to try to give her a little cheer. "It was like taking candy from a baby. No, that's not right. It's not fair to the baby." Everyone around the table started laughing at the resident's expense. "It was easier than taking candy from a baby. At least the baby puts up a bit of a fight bro."

Standing from the table, Karev made a quick exit from the lunchroom.

"Was it something I said?" Tim regarded the rest of his tablemates.

Reaching an arm out, his sister released a smack right upside the back of the man's head. "You're supposed to be a teacher, you're not supposed to be around here embezzling surgeries from residents." His sister openly rebuked him. "Besides, today was supposed to be your day off."

"I was bored, and Teddy had back to back surgeries." The trauma surgeon nearly whined at being reprimanded by his sister in front of her girlfriend and their colleagues.

It had been a month and a half since Jr. had left to report for duty, and both siblings had been _dealing _in their own way. Tim would swear the only effect it bares on him was his duty of being there for his mother, sister, and Jess while they swam through their emotions.

More or less, the Robbins family was used to the life of a serviceman's family. They were used to moving around, or sending their father off in the name of duty to country. But this most recent send off brought with it a whole ton that they weren't exactly used to.

Though Tim apparently was finding it easy to weasel his way into getting what he wanted when he played the pity card, or was it the respect for service card? Either way, he was finding it easier to get his way as of late.

"Find him and apologize." Arizona delivered her final sentencing. "I'm going to head upstairs and check on the babies, then I'm off to get Sof from momma." The peds surgeon stood to discard her small tray.

"Oh, I'll head up there with you." Callie stood, patting Tim on the back as she entangled her and with the pale one of her lover… it fit perfectly, like a glove.

Arriving on the peds floor, Arizona was greeted by a young patient that had wandered out of her room. "Dr. Robbins!"

"Hey Ali." Blue eyes bounced around for any adult in sight that could lie claim to the escaped patient, but found none. "Hiding from the nurses again?" She faux whispered.

"Andy can't find me no-where's." The snaggle toothed little girl was so excited to have escaped her evening watch guard, also known as a nurse.

Arizona couldn't help but be enamored at the pure adorableness that exuded from the mischievous little girl. She'd come in just yesterday; the flu had done a doozy on the toddler. With some IV fluids, she seemed to be bouncing back pretty quickly. Usually this wouldn't have been a case for the peds surgeon, but Ali was a preemie when she was born that had suffered from RSV… so; she garnered a little more attention than the average case of flu.

"Come on little bit, let's get you back to your room." Arizona scooped up the little girl when a round of coughs wracked the little girl's body. "How about you let me take a listen, and I'll have Andy bring you a strawberry Jell-O?"

"Strawberry is my favorite" Ali mustered up as much excitement as her tired body could while Dr. Robbins pulled out her stethoscope to listen at her breathing. "Ah chew…" spit particles flew through the air.

Not being able to clear the line of fire fast enough, Arizona ran her hand across her face to clear if of the wetness that had landed there.

"I'm sorry." Ali immediately covered her mouth… albeit a little late. Sniffling in the fluids that seemed to be coming out faster than she could catch, her eyes watered just a little.

The blonde surgeon tried not to react at the onslaught of germs that had just been spewed all over her. A little, she was grateful that it was just a sneeze and not puke. Even being a surgeon, being in peds, she'd found herself at times wishing her uniform was more of a HAZMAT suit. "Well… bless you sweetie." Arizona helped the toddler wipe her eyes and nose before getting her settled back into bed.

Standing outside the room, Callie couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her girlfriend. "That's some spot on aim." She motioned back to the little girl.

"Oh, Andy is going to be stationed right at the end of her bed for the rest of the night." The peds surgeon quickly dished out the missing nurse's sentencing. "Karev, have you seen nurse Andy?"

"Why would I know where he is?"

Arizona knew the resident was being a little snarky because of the stunt her brother had pulled, so she let it pass. "Okay, well if you do see him I want him."

"I thought you were already spoken for." Karev smirked at his attempt at a joke.

"Cute Karev." The Latina turned on her ominous glare, shrinking the man back down.

After rubbing a few squirts of hand sanitizer into her palms, she thought it best to rescue her resident from her girlfriend. "Karev I need you to reschedule our anoplasty with Dr. Lebackes because I'm going to be sick tomorrow."

Confusion was quickly etched over the man's face "What are you, psychic?"

"No, I felt it- -you know, the _sick._ A kid sneezed on me. I felt it go in. It look around, and it sat down." The blonde explained as they continued their original journey.

"How could you feel that?"

"I've been doing this a while. You start to develop a sense. I've got til morning, tops."

"Why don't we just cancel? They can do it over at Seattle Pres." Karev wasn't exactly a fan of this procedure.

"What? No. One in five-thousand babies is born without - -"

"Without a butthole, right."

Arizona was already aware of how disinterested her resident was in this defect… but her job was partly to teach him, so she was. "With a birth defect resulting in an imperforate anus. Alex, you need to learn this."

"Well, fine. But do I have to learn it from Dr. Butthole?" He continued to grumple.

"Ha. Dr. Butthole… the Sphincter Fairy." Callie joined in with a nickname of her own for the butt doctor.

Blue eyes rolled at their antics. "Don't call him that. Dr. Lebackes is a great pediatric surgeon who specializes in anoplasty. You guys don't even know him."

"Oh, I know him. These private-practice docs are only about seeing how much they can charge." Karev explained his dislike.

"Can you just cancel tomorrow's procedures, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I will be sick." "She'll be sick."

Both Callie and Arizona responded in kind.

"Oh yeah, you're psychic. Right."

"No, No, this is her superpower." Callie chimed back in, in her girlfriend's defense. "She looks fine now, but- -"

"She is fine." Karev motioned toward his superior. She was still the picture of health.

"I'm thinking it's gonna be about three days." Arizona figured in her head. "Oh, you have to work… maybe Mrs. O'Malley or my mom can take care of getting Sof back and forth to school the rest of the week. Oh, and maybe watching her until you're off… I don't want to pass this to her."

Karev just rolled his eyes before heading in the opposite direction, leaving the couple to visit the twins on their own. When they arrived to the babies room, they found they weren't the only one's with the same idea. A few of the other doctor's were already in the room to marvel at their success.

Arizona left to get Sof after the quick visit, leaving Callie to finish up some paperwork.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Babe? Arizona?" Callie called out into the apartment. It was the middle of the day, and she wanted to stop in to check on her girl's. Turned out, Sofia's light congestion wasn't just a little congestion after all. Arizona and Sofia had been home together for the past two days battling the flu.

That night, after the conjoined twins surgery, Callie had been awoken in the middle of the night to a set of very harsh coughs coming from her little girl's room. Going in to check, she found a weepy toddler drenched in sweat.

Her temp was just barely a hundred, but that still called for a dose of Motrin. Callie, like every other mother hated to see her little girl not feeling well. In her bedroom there was a blonde wrapped up tightly in her duvet, having just spent the past half an hour shivering. Sure that both her girlfriend and her baby girl were possibly battling the same flu, it was best to bring Sofia into the master bedroom where she could tend to both her girl's in the same space.

The next day Callie was prepared to give notice that she would need a personal day. But Arizona was determined they didn't need the brunette to stay home. She was supposed to be performing a procedure on the shoulder of one of the Seattle Mariners… Arizona didn't want her having to push such an important patient to wipe her sweat and give her soup. No… that's what she called her mother over for.

The next two days Barbara spent the day playing nurse to the fever, aches, and chills of both Sofia and Arizona. At a point the elder blonde admonished her daughter for being a worse patient than Sofia when she all but whined when being instructed to eat a bowl of soup.

"Callie?" Arizona gruffly called out from under the thick cover when she heard feet padding across the floor.

"Yeah sweets, its me." The brunette moved around the couch, kneeling down she touched a hand to the pale forehead. "You're still running a fever…" Looking around, she noticed they were in total dark. "Uhm… where's your mom and Sofia?"

"Sof was feeling better, so they went over to mom's… I think we were just passing germs back and forth... This plague is kicking my ass."

Callie let out a small chuckle, kissing the warm forehead of the feverish woman when she tucked a blond lock behind a pale ear. "Anything I can do? Maybe fix some soup? Or tea?"

Callie went to work quickly as soon as she received the go ahead. It didn't take her long to put together a simple chicken noodle soup, a little broth, some noodles, chicken and carrots with a few herbs and a couple of secret ingredients… and she was back around the couch with a steaming bowl of delicious soup.

She was able to get the woman to sip up a few spoonfuls of soup before Arizona had had enough. "Here, let's get you back in bed."

Surprising Arizona, once Callie had helped her to get settled under the cover she felt the bed dip and a body crawl behind her. "Wh-what… what are you doing? You have to get back to work."

"I'm thinking that my girlfriend needs me more right now." Callie wrapped an arm around the ailing blonde, pulling her in so that her front was firmly against Arizona's back.

Callie lay there running a soothing hand recurrently over the flat stomach, easing the woman in her arms into a comfortable slumber. For a few minutes dark eyes simply roamed over the sleeping form. Even fighting the flu, and asleep this was possibly the most beautiful woman she'd ever lay her eyes on. The Latina lay there mesmerized at how in love she was with this woman, until she heard her phone ping.

Pulling the device from her back pocket she noticed a message from her sister. Unlocking the phone quickly her excitement almost exploded right there in the bed. Trying not to wake the woman asleep beside her, the brunette carefully slipped out of the warm bed.

"Oh my god!" Callie excitedly shrieked into the phone. "Wait, I didn't think you were far enough along yet to find out."

"I was so sure it was that trip to New York, but it turns out it was the month before." Aria knew as quickly as she'd pressed send on the sonogram of her baby boy, her phone would be ringing… and it was. "So auntie… you're having a nephew!"

"Ahhhh! A little boy, yes! Arizona so owes me." Callie had slipped into Sofia's room not wanting to disturb her girlfriend with her excitement.

"You bet on the sex of my kid? Do I want to know what you wagered?"

"Not unless you want to talk about my sex life… Yeah, didn't think so." Callie laughed into the phone. "He is going to be so spoiled, I can't wait." Aria had bought out nearly the entire lot of the baby section at an upscale boutique when Sofia had been born. Callie couldn't wait to return the favor with her nephew once the little nugget arrived. "He is going to be so cute, I can't wait to meet him."

The sister's talked for a while about the little bundle brewing in Aria's belly before an awkward lull in conversation prompted Aria to ask. "What's on your mind Cal? I can practically hear your mind all the way in Miami."

Of course she could… Aria could always tell when something was swirling about in her sister's head. Every since she'd found her little sister in the bathtub, crimson blood running agitating the pristine water, she'd made sure to never be even a little in the dark about her sister's life.

"I'm going to propose to Arizona." The words came out like they had been fighting to be released and had finally found a way out.

"Whoa… alright." Aria wasn't really surprised at the news, though she was a little in shock of the grand passion that had come through the speaker. But being the big sister she had to ask. "Are you sure you're ready? That's a big step… you two haven't even really moved in together."

Pulling the phone away from her face, dark eyes scrunched in confusion. She was so excited to finally share her thought with her sister… why would she question this? Didn't she know? Arizona was her one. "Are you kidding me?"

"Wait… just listen" Aria wanted to jump in before she would be sitting on the bad end of a fiery Torres read. "I'm not doubting you at all sis, okay? But you're my little sister and I have to ask… And, I think I remember words very similar coming from your lips when I called to say I was engaged…" Aria tried to sound like she was scolding but Callie could hear the playfulness in the woman's voice.

"She's the one Aria… it's her." The easy words just fell off her tongue. "There was a time I didn't think I would ever feel it. You know that feeling when just thinking about that person makes you catch your breath and you contemplate pinching yourself because there's no way this could be real or I could be this lucky…" a lone tear welled up in russet eyes at the thought of the woman laying in her bed. "She's the one…"

Aria could hear the swell of emotions in her sister's voice, causing an adoring smile to spread across her own face three thousand miles away. "Okay then… so, how are you going to do it?"

"Ergh…" Callie tried to pull her emotions back in. "I've been thinking about that for weeks. I think I finally have a plan."

"I guess this is the benefit of being the asked opposed to being the asker… Sounds like you're trying to resolve world hunger…" Aria surmised playfully.

"I just want everything to be perfect… she's had so much shit fall on her plate, she deserves for this to be perfect." Callie rambled on.

"Don't sell yourself short there, you've had to contend with your fair share as well. Is there anything I can do to help? I'm not a whale yet, maybe I can fly up and help out…"

"You would fly three thousand miles just to see me get down on one knee?" Not that she doubted her sister would want to be there… but the woman had an entire business to run.

"Of course not… I really just want to see my niece." Aria attempted to keep a flat tone just to mess with the younger Torres. "This is a huge thing Cal, of course I'll be there. Trust me, I'm thinking it's going to take another Torres woman just to bring you back from DEFCON-one when you start to freak out."

"Oh, I love you too." The younger Torres woman joked back, still pacing back and forth in her daughter's room. "Alright, so this is what I'm thinking..."

**XxxxxxxX**

**One Month Later**

"There's plenty of room at the table for Aria and Josh at momma's… what's up with the location change?" Arizona sat at the small table just inside the kitchen at The Georgian, while Jess helped Sofia stir in a few ingredients into the pot.

"How's that?" The chef held out a spoonful for her little helper to taste. "Missing anything?"

"Mmm…" the small brunette tapped a contemplative finger to her chin, thinking. "Nope, it's perfect."

Jess laughed at the little girl's antics, she was just too cute for words. Since Jr. still wasn't home yet Arizona and Sofia found themselves keeping the French chef company whenever they could. It was easily one of Sofia's favorite pastimes to help the woman in her kitchen. Now almost four, she couldn't do much… but don't tell her that. With her little chef coat that Jess had gotten for her, matched with her little chef hat she had a bounce in her step every time she stepped into the kitchen.

It was quickly becoming a possibility that the future surgeon was trading in her scalpel for a knife set. "It's the first Thanksgiving Zo… I think she just doesn't want to have all of the memories, especially without Daniel here."

It would be the family's first Thanksgiving since the Colonel had passed, and they were still contending with not knowing when Jr. would be coming home. Arizona didn't want to make an issue of the location change with this thought, though it was still a little weird to her. "Would it be bad form to invite April?" Arizona bit her lip. "She doesn't have any family here, and the other residents kind of use her as the joke of the week."

"That should be fine… she'll likely bring Jackson then right?" Jess moved to the opposite side of the table with Sofia on her lap enjoying the chowder that they'd just completed.

Pale features scrunched in confusion as the blonde nearly choked on the spoonful that she'd just commandeered from the toddler. "Why would she bring Jackson?"

Jess's eyes went wide in realization. "Huh?" She tried to bide her time to come up with something else to say, but nothing came. And the glare she was receiving from her soon to be sister told her she better start talking soon. "So, you didn't hear this from me… Danny said he saw April and Jackson coming from an on-call room a few times before he left, he was so sure they were together."

"Hmm." Blue eyes deadpanned as she thought about that. "No… she would've told me… Avery? Go April."

"I've only met him once, but those eyes…" Jess expounded on Arizona's thoughts.

"I know right?" Arizona gushed. She may be gay, but she could admire a good-looking man. "Well, okay then. Both Callie and have to pull an overnight to get Thanksgiving off."

"Yeah, Callie told me the other day. I think Tim and Teddy are doing the same thing. Perks of being the boss? I have a few of the chef's on prep duty… so I've got it covered."

The women sat around talking for a while with Jess having to step up to run the kitchen every so often. Across town Callie was spending some time with Aria.

"You're sure about this?" Aria ran a finger over the dark cherry wood mantle.

"We've probably looked at twenty different places so far, but when we saw this one it was like Christmas morning… and it's like the perfect distance between Sofia's school and the hospital. Not to mention George's mother lives a few blocks over, so we can have her around if need be."

"Okay, I just want you to be sure… So Josh looked over the papers, made a few changes and got you a better price. All you have to do is sign the papers and the house is yours." The older brunette pulled large manila envelope out presenting it to her sister.

"Even better… I knew there was a reason I liked him." Both women chuckled. "Damn, you really do have that whole glow going on." A mega watt smile erupted over caramel features as she stroked a hand over the small baby bump that was just starting to show.

"I'm just happy the morning sickness, or more like all the time sickness finally decided to give me a rest. Why didn't you tell me being pregnant is like going through the worst hangover ever?" The elder Latina had to nearly reconstruct her entire diet, it seemed like the mere thought of food sent her barreling towards the nearest bathroom. There were a few days in there that Josh was sentenced to the couch, having done this to her and all.

"Yeah… and it doesn't exactly help that you can't drink for practically a whole year." Callie could easily recall her first thought being that she needed a drink when she found out that she was expecting. When she wanted to be pregnant it just didn't happen, but apparently that last round of 'goodbye sex' did the trick. But then she'd just signed her divorce papers and found out she had a little munchkin growing inside of her. "Is it bad that I kind of can't wait for Arizona to get pregnant?"

"Thanksgiving, a house, an engagement, and get her knocked up… U-Haul much sis?" Both women couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get a yes first before you work on getting her knocked up."

"Oh, I have to show you the ring." Callie fished around in her bag before her hand reappeared with a deep purple velvet box. She opened the box to reveal two- carat band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds that enhanced the six-prong setting displaying an exquisitely cut deep cerulean diamond sat as the centerpiece.

"Why couldn't I be a lesbian? This ring is beautiful… it's perfect Cal." Aria gushed over the exhibit. "It almost looks…"

"Like moms? Yeah I used it as inspiration."

"Does that say… diarrhea?" Dark eyes squinted in attempt to read the subscription.

"Bah!" Callie burst out with a full belly laugh. "You wouldn't get it." She tried to answer the unasked question that was clearly visible on her sister's face. "Trust me she'll get it." Callie tried to resolve the apparent horror that began to take over the other woman's features.

"Hmmm, you know what? I don't think I even want to know." Aria closed the box, returning it to her sister. "One more day… you're really sure about this?"

"Stop asking me that."

Two hands flew up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm happy for you… I know for a while there you thought it would never happen." She motioned around them. "This… the love, the family, the house… Remember what mom used to say?" Callie looked inquisitively at her sister. ''God doesn't waste hurts.'' She emphasized the words with quotes. "All of that crap that you went through, the heartache and all of that other shit, it all got you here to this point. I see it with you two… Arizona looks at you and you can tell the rest of us have completely disappeared. I honestly couldn't be happier for you little sis…"

While her sister spoke tears began to form in chocolate orbs. At her lowest point in the bathtub that night she never imagined she could or even would ever get to this place. There was a time when she felt herself settling into being content just raising Sofia and being the best mother her daughter could have. But now her she was with papers for a home that would house her baby girl and hopefully her soon to be fiancé… and maybe even a few more little bambinos would be added into the mix one day.

"Come on, I need to head to work." Not wanting to be completely overtaken by the swell of her emotions the ortho surgeon made an excuse to go.

"Oh, you can't get married until after this one is born… there's no way I'm going to be a big fat whale as your matron of honor."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Nervous yet?" Mark sidled up next to his best friend.

"Why do I feel like everyone is trying to scare me out of doing this?"

"Hey, I'm just saying… I give a lot of boob jobs." The plastic surgeon spoke up as he looked at the brunette for a response.

Quizzically the Latina looked up at the man. "Okay." She laughed lightly. "Not where I thought you were going."

"But I also reverse a lot of boob jobs." Mark cut back in trying to further explain himself. "Women come to me a year, two years after they've had work done… and they're totally unhappy with the decision they've made. Yesterday, though, I gave a lady a really big ass." With his hands opened in front of him, the plastic surgeon demonstrated his words. "And- -and I'm not the slightest bit worried about it, because I know for a fact, there's no boyfriend pressuring her. It wasn't about anyone else. It was for her." Callie held a bit of a worried look as she was starting to follow where he was going with all of this. "As your friend, I have to make sure, you're not getting double d's just because your girlfriend likes a big rack right? By 'big rack' I mean this proposal…"

"I love her Mark… I'm in love with her." It was that simple. But really, what was with these long monologues she was getting? She guessed she should just be grateful that she finally had people looking out for her… her people.

Wanting to make sure he wasn't letting his best friend ask this life-changing question before having really thought it through, he pushed on. "And this is you being in love with Arizona right? And not in love with being in love?" Callie fixed him with a hard glare at those words.

"I married George- -I married George and he'd never even told me he loved me. Then he cheated on me… he took off at least an inch. Then there was Erica, and she went and left me. That shaved off a few more. I got shorter… all of that humiliation; it made me shorter. For a long time I was so scared of getting hurt because I knew just one more personal disaster would cut me off at the knees." She took a breath watching for her words to settle in. "Then Arizona came along… I was drowning and I didn't even know it. But Arizona came, and she was like coming up for air… All it takes is one look from her and its like coming up for air every time." Just thinking about her blonde stretched her features into the most gleaming smile. "I am so in love with her… every second I walk around with this ring in my pocket and not on her finger I feel shorter. She makes me walk tall."

It didn't take any more words. Mark pulled his best friend in, wrapping her up in a crushing hug. "Okay. So Lex and I will be there around five, she want to spend some time with her dad first."

"Bring him along… there's going to be more than enough food for everyone."

Mark zipped up his jacket as he prepared to exit the lounge. "Alright, well I'm headed out. I'm on call tomorrow…"

"Oh, hey Mark." Arizona pushed through the door to the attending's lounge. "Or I guess goodbye?"

"Later blondie."

"Hey you." The peds surgeon stepped up to her girlfriend, delivering a quick peck to plump lips. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmm… you know, can't say that you have. Gotta say, you're slipping Robbins." Callie teased, wrapping her arms around the woman's slender waist.

Before the brunette could tease any further, soft lips engulfed her own. "I love you so much I've got a picture of your face in my undies…" Blue eyes bounced suggestively.

"Ohhh." Callie tried to pull at the button on the blonde's jeans. "Can I see?" Arizona swatted the Latina's hands away with a laugh.

"Nope, it's just for me."

"Hmm, I knew I loved you when I farted in bed last night and you didn't run away." A side of the brunette's face twitched, trying to hold in her laugh that was threatening to spill through.

"That is the weirdest conversation I've ever heard." The couple was so engulfed in each other they hadn't even noticed Mark come back in. Lifting his hand to reveal a small piece of yellow cake in a clear wrapper he informed. "Forgot my pound cake."

At that neither woman could hold it in any longer. They were quickly rattled by full belly laughs until the sound of a pager broke through, interrupting the moment. "It's me… duty calls." Arizona looked at the device, delivering a quick peck before running out.

"You two really are meant for each other." Mark spoke up as a genuine smile spread across his lips. "I have a half hour to kill while I wait for Lexie, want to share some pound cake?" the man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a laugh.

"Come on, walk with me to the cafeteria I could use some coffee." The ortho surgeon pulled the man by the lapel of his jacket to follow her.

It was just an hour later when the world seemed to have tilted on its axis.

"Mr. Kramer please- -pl-"

"No Talking!"

"Just.."

"Mr. Kramer, listen to me." There was a short pause as the blonde contemplated her words. "I know your loss. I lost my father… just last year. He was killed fighting for this country… for this country. I didn't become a doctor because I wanted to be God. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives…. Look at me. Please. Look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. I'm flawed. We all are. Today I think… for you, this is just a mistake. You want justice. You want somebody to pay. You're a good man… a good father. I can see that in your eyes. Can you see it in mine? Can you?"

The gun slowly started to lower its cold un-forgiveness.

"Oh Dr. Robbins" a nurse came around the corner "Thank God I found you."

The blonde turned, eyes bulging her lips silently mouthing 'No' at the burst of the carefully structured moment. Panic set in as she turned back toward the erratic man.

**BANG**

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** …..

**xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 33/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**Happy Holidays!**

A little bit longer update for the new year. I really hope that I have done this chapter justice. Here goes nothing…

**XxxxxxxX**

Dark eyes looked over the photo held between two calloused hands. A curled finger stroked at the young girl staring back as a wet spot appeared on the glass protector. This was a portal back in time to an amazing day, possibly one of the best days that the small girl in the picture had ever seen. But it wasn't supposed to be… she was supposed to still have her best days ahead.

Replacing the framed photograph on the table a small plastic trophy with a shiny gold statue holding a baseball bat came into view in the box settled on the floor.

**Team Participation**

**2008**

He could remember when this trophy had been presented; the little girl had been so ecstatic. She had been on a streak her entire final game of the season, hitting at each up to bat. The entire season she'd worked so hard to improve and it all culminated to her team winning their final game giving them a season end of five wins and four losses. But with her performance it was now possible that she would have solidified a spot on the all-star team.

**All-Star**

**2008**

**Team MVP**

**2009**

When all of the trophies had been settled on the table there were ten in all, each of varying sizes with a small replica of an athlete. The most recent addition to the family of achievements stood taller than the rest, with a cheerleader whose pom-poms were on full display. That one she'd gotten just last year when her squad had placed second in their final competition of the season.

The day the young girl revealed her desire to join the cheerleading team felt like she was admitting to having committed some kind of crime. She'd played t-ball, she'd played soccer, she'd tried out swimming, and she had excelled in volleyball… Then as soon as she was allowed she went out for her first ride on an a.t.v, and had spent as many weekends as possible swerving over hills and large expanses of dirt. And all of a sudden she wanted to be a cheerleader? But she was daddy's little girl and if that were what she wanted to do then he would be a cheer dad.

Somewhere along the way the loving relationship between spouses was less loving and more arguing and disdain for one another. There was a day that came when this man and woman stood in a courtroom and the petition for divorce was granted. That morning they were husband and wife, but by the time they would lay down their heads that night there would be a prefix to those previous titles.

Having a failed marriage that was blamed on his lack of emotional availability or so his ex had said. Now there was his little girl that would become his world… He wasn't a bad man, or so he thought. But there was a little too much connection with his desire to submerge his woes in the bottom of a bottle and the little orange vial that contained the prescribed pain meds.

Looking around the small apartment blood shot eyes found dark amber bottles strewn across the cheaply carpeted floor. Replacing the trophies into the cardboard box with one angry sweep of a long arm across the table. In the enraged motion the picture he'd been staring at hit the floor, the glass shattering into pieces.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." The man picked up the picture regarding the destroyed display. Removing the broken glass he pulled the frame to his chest. Looking at the pictured memory, the sunburst of a smile lit up the entire picture. That smile… he would never see that smile again, not the real thing. She had so much life to live but she would never get the chance.

One day she was supposed to put him in the position where he would have to threaten the boy that asked her to prom. He already had a plan… he saw this picture where a father told his daughter's prom date that whatever the boy did to his daughter he would in turn do to the boy. With it was a picture of this boy hugging the man's daughter from behind with his front pressed comfortably to her back with his armed wrapped around her waist. Opposite was the father posing in the same way with his front pressed firmly to the boy's back and a very uncomfortable expression on the teenager's face.

Instead, he stood at the cemetery and watched her casket lowered into the ground. When he sat in the church for the memorial service it was all he could do not to stop the service and walk out. He wasn't supposed to be memorializing his little girl… he was supposed to be handing her off to her husband, giving her hand in marriage. This wasn't right; this isn't how life was supposed to be.

There was an accident, but he got her to the hospital… to the hospital where they were supposed to help her. But those damn doctors… instead of saving his little girl, they just let her die. They were supposed to be the experts… it was their job to save her. Why didn't they save her?

It's not fair; it's not fair… she's supposed to be here, she's supposed to be alive. And worst of all they didn't even take responsibility for what they did. They were doctors; they weren't gods… they should have to pay for what they did. They should pay. They should have to pay. Someone should make them pay for his daughter… for what she was, what she was going to be… for who she would never get a chance to be.

**XxxxxxxX**

This morning the tall scruffy man pulled the silver smith and Wesson 460 from its shoebox in the closet. Picking it up by the black rubber handle, he stuffed the gun in his inside of the front of his pants. Zipping his jacket, he reached on the shelf again pulling down two full boxes of ammo. Opening the boxes he poured the cold metal into his pockets.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror the man scratched at the disgruntled brush covering his face. For a split second there was a second thought… maybe he shouldn't do this. But in the reflection something else caught his attention as well, the picture of Susie, his little Susie… With that his mind was made up.

Walking down the corridor he seemed to have gotten turned around somewhere. With supplies stacked against the wall, this part of the hospital was unfamiliar. Not ready to speak so anyone the man nodded a greeting toward a giggling Latina adorned in navy scrubs draped by her white coat as she walked beside a slightly taller man with salt and pepper hair.

"Okay, so I practiced with Sofia this morning while Arizona was in the shower. This is going to work, I can feel it." Callie gushed as she and Mark stepped into the lobby where Tim and Teddy stood.

With a hand placed on her shoulder, Tim squeezed lightly. "You're finally going to do it Torres. Going to make an honest woman out of my sister..."

"The car service and everything, its not too much right?" The question was more so for Teddy than Tim or Mark. "The whole birthday surprise doesn't exactly inspire confidence that she's going to go along with it all…"

"And there are the nerves we knew were coming." Teddy responded. "This is going to work, it's going to be great and she's going to love it."

"She'll say yes, you'll have the perfect wedding and make even more perfect babies and live happily ever after." Mark gave his two cents, massaging the brunette's shoulders as he spoke feigning jealousy.

The surgeons stood around talking for a while, before pagers sounded calling Tim and Teddy to duty. Mark being off duty and still waiting for Lexi decided he would hang around for a while. "I have a kid in peds with a comminuted tibia fracture that I need to check up on." The ortho surgeon took note of the time, deciding it was a good time to start her evening rounds.

"Hmm… you sure you're not just trying to get some pound caking in with blondie?" His features moved suggestively until he was met with a smack to the back of the head. "Then I'm going to see how that couch in your office is holding up… its been a while since we've been acquainted." Mark took off for the opposite direction.

"Do you know where I can find the Dr. Robbins?" No attention was paid to his words. "Excuse me, Dr. Robbins." He tried again with a little more fervor.

Dr. Karev was rifling through a supply drawer in the E.R. as the man interrupted his progress. Without looking up the resident finally responded. "No idea. Sorry. Go ask a nurse if you can find 'em." He was on his way after finding what he was looking for, moving in the opposite direction back toward his patient.

Stepping up toward the nurses station he father asked. "Excuse me. I was asking is someone could tell me where I could find Dr. Robbins- -"

"I'm sorry, sir. If you could just give me a minute, okay?" The nurse pulled out the filed he'd been in search of before rushing off.

Still trying to build his courage, the man didn't want to stop moving in fear of losing his determination. Passing through a door the scruffy man stepped up to a young woman searching a shelf. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"It's Doctor. What?" Her tone was sharp. The E.R. had erupted with cases and she didn't have time to play guide.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Dr. Robbins?" He stepped up to the young doctor.

"Well we have three of them, so you need to be more descriptive than that." She turned to regard the man having finally found the item she'd been in search of. "Actually um, I don't know." She moved to walk pass the man.

Not wanting to be pushed off again, the man was beginning to lose patience. He took hold of the resident's arm, turning her back toward him. "Can you just point me in the direction of her office? I'm kind of turned around here."

"Sir, you know, I have a patient having seizures in there." The woman pulled her arm away. "Go find a nurse and ask them." She responded with a clipped tone before turning back toward her destination, walking away again.

"Ma'am." Mr. Kramer called out again.

"Look, you're not even supposed to be back here. I'm not a tour guide. I'm a surgeon, okay?"

Without the red head even noticing as her annoyed rant went on, he lifted the gun and pressed the trigger. The bullet penetrated just between two perfectly manicured eyebrows, throwing her body backwards. When the lifeless form hit the ground all of the fire that had just poured out of the woman had been extinguished. Her skull hit the ground with a crack, as blood gushed from the wound, pooling around the body.

Around the corner, Karev wasn't sure of the altercation that her was hearing so he peeked around to see what the issue was. "Dude, what the- -" His eyes met the man's back as he stood over the lifeless body on the ground.

Turning on his heel with the gun raised, another shot was released. Karev was hit in his ribcage when he turned attempted to turn away from the gun with an arm up as he tried to protect himself.

"Oh!" Karev cried out as his body dropped to the ground with a thud.

He didn't move until he the shooter stepped over him continuing his journey. Once he was sure the man had walked away, the injured surgeon slid to the elevator behind him, crawling inside once the doors to the car opened. As the pain coursed through his body, the doctor knew that he would lose consciousness soon and he needed to move, lest he was a sitting duck.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Are those space pants? Cause that ass is out of this world." The ortho surgeon stepped to the desk beside the peds surgeon when she noticed her passing a tablet to the nurse.

With a smirk on her face, Arizona sidestepped closer to the Latina connecting their shoulders. "Hey girl, are you a pulmonary embolism? Cause you're taking my breath away."

"Oh, good thing I'm a doctor. Maybe I should give you some mouth to mouth resuscitation." Dark eyes looked under perfectly groomed lashes.

The blonde looked around for wandering eyes before grasping her girlfriend's hand, leading her into her office. With her back pressed against the wall, Arizona pulled the taller woman into her front connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart due to their necessity for air, mocha colored eyes were locked on the woman in front of her. Cloudy blue eyes connected with the deep penetrating gaze. Arizona always loved when she would catch her lover looking at her. Without effort she made the blonde feel like the prettiest girl at the prom. But there was something else in this gaze… something deeper.

"What?"

Callie's eyebrows bounced in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "You're beautiful." It was a simple response, but it was all she could say not to forgo her entire plan and drop down on one knee right there. She was so in love with this woman it baffled the brunette how she had become so lucky.

Arizona leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You're looking at me funny…" she pecked plump lips. "I love you."

A smile erupted across caramel features at the words. "I am so in love with you. I'm a pretty lucky girl, you know that?"

…

April was in her own world dictating a chart when she stumbled on an unknown object on the floor, sending her crashing down where her face slapped the ground. Frustrated at the pain that shot through her face, she sat up to see what she had tripped over. There was a bit of blood on her hand when she swiped it across her face to survey the pain.

When she looked down her mind started to panic at the blood that seemed to appear from nowhere that was now covering nearly her entire front. The ground beneath her was soaked in crimson red. There was no way this much blood had come from her… the surgeon turned slowly, finding the lifeless body of her colleague and friend to have been the object that had tripped her.

Her body began to shake involuntarily as the dead eyes stared back at her, with a bullet wound burrowed right through the middle of her head. She inhaled sharply, unable to control her panic. Slightly hyperventilating, the young resident moved on unstable legs as they carried her to the chief's office.

Not bothering to knock, she burst in to find the man working on a mountain of paperwork. He looked up with a quick glance at the intrusion before turning his attention back to the line that required his signature. "Dr. Kepner."

Something clicked as his brain caught up to what his eyes had just seen. He looked back up at the blood-covered doctor. "April, what is it?" The elder man moved to come from behind his desk. The woman hadn't been able to utter a word, the fear clearly evident in the panic stricken woman.

"Did you know I- - I grew up on a farm?" The broken words began to rush from her mouth out of nowhere.

"What happened?"

The chief stood right before her in concern as she tried to speak again. "I, uh, I grew up on a farm, so, you know, blood- - blood doesn't- - doesn't bother me." She looked down again taking in her blood soaked form. "I… I slaughtered a pig once. That was a lot of blood. Bleeding like a stuck pig- -you know, that's a- - that's a saying." The seemingly rambled words continued to rush from the shaking woman. "To bleed like a pig, you know, it means something. But you don't- - you don't think of people as having that m- much blood. You learn in med school how many pints we all have in us, but you don't realize it until you see it." The elder man stood studying the frightened resident. "You don't get how m- - how much blood- -"

"April."

"-And a skinny person. I mean, my god, Meghan, she's- - she's- - she's, like,"

"April."

"-Almost anorexic. She's like five pounds."

"April."

"You- - you wouldn't think she'd have that much blood in her, but she- - she did. She did. I mean, she- - she- -"

"April." Dr. Webber tried to interrupt.

"But she- - she did. She did. I mean, she- - she- -"

April grew increasingly agitated with each word. Dr. Webber placed his hands on either side of the woman's face making her look directly at him. He needed to figure out what it was that she was trying to tell him. "April. April. Shh. You're in shock." He spoke calmly to the young resident. "It's all right. Tell me what happened."

With a sharp gasp, having to speak the words she could no longer hold in the overwhelming emotions. "Meghan's dead. Someone shot her." The sobs wracked through her.

…

Stepping into the elevator Teddy's mind was preoccupied. She had been paged to recovery to check on a post-op patient. With a quick check, everything was as it should've been after his procedure.

This patient had been a distraction that she was in need of, but it wasn't enough. Tim had asked her if they should move in together. But it wasn't really him asking her to move in… or so she thought. Well, really she couldn't tell… He was laughing, and they had just been joking around and he said 'do you think we should move in together?'

Like, those were his exact words… It had come out of nowhere. They had never talked about living together. She wasn't even sure if they were even there yet. Really, she couldn't help but think that this had something to do with all the proposal talk that had been going on lately.

In the elevator there was a man standing to the back who seemed to be caught in his own world as well. She pressed for the cardio floor, as her thoughts to control of her mind again before the man's gruff voice broke through.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where to find Dr. Robbins?"

"That depends." She let out a small chuckle. "We seem to grow them around here like weeds. Do you want girl Robbins or boy Robbins?"

The father was a little lost at the woman's humor. "Um, girl Robbins I guess. I've been trying to get to the pediatric wing. But I was on the yellow elevators, and then somehow I got turned around."

"Arizona. She's, uh, probably doing rounds right now if she hasn't been paged into surgery."

"I've been up there before… but today every hallway looks the same. I can't seem to remember how to get there."

"Peds is in the east wing. It's across the catwalk. You want to find the green elevators, take them to the fourth floor."

"Sorry… green elevators?"

"You can get there easy, just cross through the patient floor on three, and then follow the signs to the main lobby, and then you should find them no problem."

Dark eyes turned to regard the slender blonde woman. "Thank you." This was the first person that didn't brush him off.

"Mm-hmm."

The two continued to ride in silence, both contemplating where life was taking them. When the ding sounded alerting the two occupants of their arrival on the floor, Mr. Kramer stepped out but turned back to the cardio surgeon with a smile. "Have a nice day."

"You, too." She offered a smile in return.

…

"The police are on their way. What the procedure? You're the head of hospital security." The chief spoke quickly into the phone. He didn't know what exactly he was facing, but he was responsible for an entire hospital worth of lives right now, and apparently there was a gunman loose in his hospital. "I know it's never happened before. I've been at this hospital for almost twenty years. Lockdown." He made a decision. "Nobody moves in or out." He gave the direction. "Yeah. Nobody moves, nobody breathes until we know what's going on." He placed the phone back down on the receiver returning back to Dr. Kepner. "The police are almost here. I'm gonna leave you here. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

The fragile woman stuttered through her words. "You're leaving? You- - you just said that- - that nobody leaves, nobody moves, nobody breathes."

"Nobody but me." He tried to calm the resident. "I'm the chief. This is my hospital." The older man moved to exit his office.

April spoke up again. "But what if you get shot or- - or- -"

"I'll be right back. I'm the chief." Dr. Webber spoke to try to instill some confidence, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to instill that confidence in the resident or himself as he closed the door behind him.

…

"We should get back out there, I have a little girl with an angry appendix waiting for me." Arizona hated to bust out of the bubble that they were able to slip into inside her office, but there were tiny humans that needed her.

The two surgeons left the office prepared to go check on their separate patients. As they arrived to the nurses station Callie pulled the chart for her patient with the comminuted fracture, as Arizona asked a nurse to check on the status of an OR opening up for her appy.

"Can you page Dr. Kepner and tell her to get my appy moving?"

The phone rang, taking the nurses attention as she listened to what was being told to her on the other side of the line. "We're on lockdown." She spoke out.

"What? Why?" Arizona stood up straight.

"Oh, come on." Callie sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's a joke, right? It's a drill or something?" The peds surgeon questioned. The shrill sound of pagers going off caused eyes to bounce around hoping it was news of what was going on. "Okay. It's no joke." She read the message before speaking up to her staff. "Everyone. Everyone. We're sealing the floor. I don't know why, and it doesn't matter, but nobody goes in or out past the double doors. You check on your own patients, and then you come back and check and see if there are any others in the queue. We don't have a lot of hands on deck. And, people, do not alarm the makers of the tiny humans. They will eat you alive."

"Let's go." The head nurse called out.

"I really though that was a joke." Arizona spoke up to Callie, as she seemed to be texting on her phone.

"A sick joke." The Latina chuckled un-amused. This was going to be torture. She was barely holding it in right now. Every time she looked at the blonde she found herself inwardly trying to talk herself out of getting down on one knee right where they were. But she had a plan and she wanted to stick it.

Arizona didn't know where this sudden change in mood came from. "What, you can't be stuck on the same floor as me? That's a hardship for you?"

"Uh, no… it's nothing." Callie couldn't look up to meet the blue gaze. Taking her patient's chart, she walked away.

Arizona's jaw hung open, unsure of what had just happened.

…

"Can we finally get out of here?" Lexie walked up to Mark. She had just finished changing after her surgery that had run long. The guy on the table just kept coding.

"Yeah, let's go." The man wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "What the hell?" He questioned as people rushed past the couple.

As the question left his lips a nurse yelled past them towards the stairs where a man began to climb. "Sir, you can't leave this area. The hospital is in- -" He words were cut off as the man turned and began shooting.

Mark pulled his girlfriend down to crouch behind the nurse's station with his body shielding her from possible harm. Searching the area as shots rang out, two lifeless eyes stared back at the couple.

Innocent bystanders ran every which way, screaming in panic, looking for a safe haven as shots continued to spray the area. With every boom of gunfire it was unsure if life would remain.

"Get down! Get down!" A man could be heard yelling out.

Mr. Kramer stood emotionless, pulling the trigger over and over again.

"What just happened?"

"He shot the nurse!"

Different voices in the panicked crowd yelled out. When a few seconds went by without another shot the crowd regained their stamina to flee.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Vivian." Lexie began panicking when she finally looked up at the blood-covered form of the nurse as her body lye on the floor.

"Come on." Mark rushed them over to the elevator trying to escape. "I'm getting you out of here. Come on." He used his body to protect his love. "Come on! Come on!" He banged on the wall in panic, willing the doors to open. But when the doors opened they were unprepared for the trauma that greeted them with blood painted around the floor of the small car surrounding the unconscious Alex Karev. The color was drained from his body, as he had been there for an unknown amount of time.

…

"Has anybody seen Olivia Kagan's chart?" Callie called out to no one in particular.

"Uh, I need albuterol nebs for the asthma kid." Arizona ordered right behind her.

An intern came out of another room with patient charts tucked under his arm with orders of his own. "It's time for eighteen's dose of ceftriaxone. Thirty-four needs his mommy. And the kid in thirty-five won't stop crying." He was overwhelmed.

"We have, what, forty-two kids, four doctors and nine nurses? It's not enough." Arizona reasoned. Without enough staff and not aware of what was going on her department was drowning.

"Why don't you just put all the kids in the playroom?" Callie reasoned. "I mean, we don't have enough staff for a whole floor. So at least they'll all be in one place, one big room. We can keep an eye on all the kids at once."

"You can't put a bunch of sick kids in the playroom with their beds and everything- -"

With a raised hand, Arizona silenced the intern. "N- sure- -sure we can. The stable ones can walk, and we have wheelchairs, so let's do it. Move." Turning to her girlfriend she was grateful that they were on the same floor. "Thanks."

"Good thing Sof is with Aria. I would hate if she was up in the daycare right now."

"Once we get these kids settled, let's call and talk to her. I don't know what's going on, but I could really go for seeing that cute little face right now." Arizona leaned into the side of her girlfriend. Just for a second she needed to be centered, and connecting with Callie always did it for her.

"When we get out of here I think we are due for some cuddle time in bed. Me, you and Sofia." Callie left a peck on the woman's temple.

"With pizza and The Lion King?"

"Whatever you want babe."

…

"So…"

"So?"

"Are we moving in together? I asked you… but you didn't answer. Then you had a patient." Tim and Teddy were walking down an empty hallway.

She bit the inside of her lip to stifle her words… then she decided to just go ahead and ask. "It's just… its kind of sudden. Are you asking because Torres is going to be proposing to your sister tomorrow?"

"Is that what you think?" Tim scrunched his face in confusion.

"I don't know… I don't know what to think." Teddy's mind was on overdrive. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but the last man she'd moved for was in a relationship with her resident. Of course when Hunt had presented the opportunity to move across the country and run her own department, she didn't realize he was already in a new relationship. But neither did he realize that she had thoughts that she was thinking that he wanted her to move to Seattle so that they could have a relationship. She had built up a few walls around her heart since then.

"Listen." They stopped at the top of the stairs. "It's not about Torres proposing, okay? We practically live together right now, why not just make it official? I love you, okay? And I want to know that when I go to bed at night, I'm going to bed with you, and when I wake up in the morning I'm waking up in our place where it's you and me together…"

"Okay."

"You don't have to answer right now… just think about it."

"I'm saying okay. Let's do it. Let's move in together. I love you too." She leaned into the kiss as the trauma surgeon pressed their lips together.

"What are you two doing out here?"

The couple turned around at the voice of the chief.

"We're on lockdown." Tim spoke up.

"Exactly. You shouldn't be walking around the hospital. We're on lockdown. That means stay where you are, nobody in, nobody out." His voice demanded, as his eyes searched the area.

"I haven't been here that long, I thought it meant nobody leaves." Tim shrugged his shoulders. "What's going on?"

"There's a shooter in the hospital."

At the news, the couple tensed. They weren't shy to guns or people shooting. Both knew their way around a gun pretty well… But the realization that they were walking around lackadaisical was unsettling; they were basically willingly walking the green mile.

"Wh- what? Are you sure?" Teddy turned to the elder graying man.

"It's been confirmed." Was all that he was able to offer at the moment.

"But, why? Why would someone come shoot up the hospital?" Tim searched for more information. "Here, let's go in here." Tim opened the next door that they approached, revealing a storage closet. "Do we know who it is?"

…

"The bad news is, less privacy. But the good news, you bunny can make friends with a very attractive bear from down the hall." The peds surgeon pushed the wheelchair with one of her young patients towards the playroom.

"Cool." The little girl offered exuberantly.

"Uh oh." Callie came around the corner nearly crashing both patients into each other. "You okay?" She noticed a sense of worry in porcelain features. "Did you find something out?"

"I tried calling Tim, but I didn't get an answer." The woman was trying to appear unfazed, not wanting to instill any fear in the patients… but saying the words made it real. Whatever was going on suddenly became very real.

Dark eyes took in the way the blonde was nervously biting the inside of her cheek. Turning her kid's chair around, she parked him next to another young boy. "Okay, Christopher, Tyler." She motioned between the two. "Tyler, Christopher. You both hate chicken, discuss."

"Yes, I'm a vegan, too." The boys took it from there.

Leaving the two boys to talk, she noticed they had nearly all of the patients in the room. Callie knew she needed to whisk her girlfriend off to maybe try calling Tim again, or see if they could now find out what it was that they were actually facing. Pulling the woman a little ways down the hall she took the blond in her arms.

"No." Arizona pushed away lightly. "If you hug me like that then I won't be able to hold it together. My mind is going a thousand miles a minute right now because we're on lockdown, you know. And I can't reach Tim, so that has to mean something is wrong right?" Now she was pacing back and forth. "I looked out a window and there's police cars everywhere… and a swat truck. A swat truck, Callie."

Callie had also noticed the frenzy going on outside when she was closing the blinds after one little girl had inquired if there was a party outside because there were so many people. The brunette stepped up, holding the pacing woman in place. "Hey… we'll try calling Tim again until we reach him. He's okay, until we find out any differently, alright?"

Two arms wrapped around her pulling her into the warm embrace of the taller woman again. Settling into the embrace this time, she allowed it to settle her at least slightly. "There's swat trucks out there, Callie… something really bad is going on."

There was definitely something going on… according to Cristina who had called to see if Callie had any information to offer, there was a shooter loose in the hospital. She wasn't sure about sharing this information with her girlfriend. The blonde was responsible for keeping a whole department worth of staff, patients, and parents calm in the face of uncertainty. Callie didn't think she would be able to if she were worried with the news of a shooter in the hospital. The peds floor had been like a different world from the rest of the hospital, unscathed by what was happening beyond the double doors. Arizona was responsible for her department, but Callie was responsible for Arizona.

So, Callie stood there, soothingly running a hand down the shorter woman's back attempting to infuse as much love and support as could be passed through her touch. Before the Latina had an opportunity to speak to the blonde's concerns, her resident, Steve came around the corner with a patient bed. "Dr. Robbins." He called out. The small girl on the bed writhed in pain, crying out for someone to do something to help her.

Relieving herself from the calm escape that she was cocooned in, the peds surgeon immediately moved toward the bed to check on her patient. This was the same little girl that she was supposed to have taken to the OR to remove her angry appendix.

"Her blood pressure's ninety over sixty and dropping." Arizona began checking the little girl. What was supposed to be a simple procedure was quickly turning into something very life threatening. "Let's hang some more fluids." She directed to her girlfriend that was beside her to help in any way that she could.

"I have the portable ultrasound." Steve came rushing back with the device in his hands.

"All right, check her appendix. I will be right back." Arizona moved around the corner to the shelf of medical supplies.

While she rifled through the shelf, Steve came back with the results of the ultrasound. "Dr. Robbins… Her appendix…" The man's eyes searched back to the little girl that was looking at him intently. Lifting his hands, he motioned an explosion and mouthed the word. 'Pow.'

All three surgeons surrounded the patient bed. "We need an OR now, we have to get that appendix out." Arizona called out.

"We can't." Callie spoke up.

A head of blonde shot up at the words. "What do you mean we can't?" She could tell her girlfriend had information that she'd been keeping to herself.

"There's no way to get to an OR… We can't leave this floor."

"Calliope, what is going on?"

Stepping up beside the shorter woman, the brunette invaded her space moving closer to whisper in the woman's ear. "There's a shooter in the hospital. We can't leave this floor." She spoke slowly, stopping when a hand was raised to silence her words.

"Stop talking." Arizona couldn't hear anymore. She still hadn't heard anything from her brother and she had a very sick little girl that was quickly becoming septic right in front of her face. "Get her a room and make it as sterile as possible." Arizona began to speak with determination. "I'm going to need an epidural kit, sterile gloves, sterile drapes, a cut-down tray, saline, a surgical gown and fifteen blades."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Callie questioned. It wasn't that she didn't have full confidence in her girlfriend's complete surgical abilities, but right now she had the weight of the safety of her entire department, along with the unknown of her brother raging inside.

"There's no other choice, so go." Her tone was a little more harshly than she'd anticipated, but Callie didn't take it to heart.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Callie took off to get the room situated, as Arizona turned back to little Ruby crying in pain on the bed.

"I know it hurts right now, but we're going to get you all fixed up and then your parents can feed you all of the ice cream you want."

…

"Shit… my phone is in my locker. I forgot to grab it after I changed." Tim had just felt over his person in search of the device.

Teddy looked at him questioningly wondering what made the thought pop into his head just now. "I have mine." Teddy spoke, pulling the phone out, passing it over.

Taking the proffered device, he kissed the woman's cheek. "Thank you babe." He immediately started dialing.

"You've reached the phone of Dr. Arizona Robbins, unfortunately-" The voicemail orated each time he redialed.

"I'm just getting her voicemail." He answered Teddy's unasked question at why he kept furiously redialing. "If I call my mother she's going to ask about Arizona. It's going to break her if I tell her that I don't know."

"She was headed up to her floor, last we spoke." The cardio surgeon tried to soothe. "I'm sure she's likely regaling some Disney tale or another with the kids up there. You should call her. She's probably going out of her mind right now. At least let her know that you're safe."

There was barely one ring before there was an answer on the other side of the line. "Hey momma." Tim responded quickly.

"The news said there's a shooter in the hospital Tim!" The mother panicked into the phone.

"Yeah, but the police are already here. I just wanted to call and let you know that we're all right. I'm going to call you back as soon as they let us out of here, okay. Don't watch the news, I don't want them filling your head with unconfirmed mistruths." He listened back to his mother for a beat, responded back and forth before ending the call. "Love you too momma."

Teddy had been hanging on the man's arm in a show of support while her boyfriend spoke on the phone. It was starting to get a little stuffy in the supply closet, so she moved to free herself from her white coat. Wanting to get out of the small space, the cardio surgeon looked out the small panel window on the door.

Noticing a figure coming up the corridor, she jumped to the side, motioning for Tim to do the same. Once the figure passed the door without incident, she peered through the window again. "Shit! No." She spoke out loud to herself.

"What is it?"

"That's the guy from the elevator." Looking up the woman held a pained expression.

The man moved himself closer to the door. "What do you mean? What- -"

"He asked me for directions, how to get to peds…" A look or shocked realization settled over pale features.

"I- I don't- -I don't- -" Tim spoke trying to piece together what he was being told.

"Tim, the guy with the gun, is looking for Arizona." The words rushed out before she could try any other way to say it.

The panic in the woman's voice was evident. The direction she'd just seen the gun wielding man walk would lead him directly to the peds floor once he crossed the catwalk with just a few right turns.

…

"We just have to go across the catwalk to outpatient." Arizona surmised. "I'll do it, and I'll be right back."

"No. You can't go out there." Callie pulled the blonde back. "No, Arizona. There is someone shooting there way through the hospital, you're not going out there."

"I have to do this Callie. She's becoming septic right before my eyes." She motioned toward the small girl. "I know exactly what I'll need, so I need to go… and I need you to stay. You're the only other attending on this floor."

Callie bit into her bottom lip. Arizona was correct, they had to do something to help this little girl. But there was no way she was letting the woman go out there by herself. "No. I'm going with you. You're not going out there alone."

"I'll go." Steve spoke up. "I'll go with you." The resident clarified when her was met with a questioning gaze.

Bringing her lips to the worried plump one's of her lover, the peds surgeon delivered a quick kiss before turning on her heel before she could think twice. "We'll be right back."

"You better." Callie called out to the retreating duo.

"Are my parents back yet?" She heard the little girl call out from behind her.

"They'll be here before you know it." The ortho surgeon attempted to appease. She moved the little girl into a room, not wanting to be a sitting duck in the hallway. "How about we talk about our favorite flavors of ice cream while we wait?" Callie wanted to soothe the worried little girl. But she also needed something to do so that she wouldn't be thinking of the danger that her girlfriend had put herself in, in the name of helping a patient.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since her girlfriend had went in search of the supplies that she needed, but she needed to check on the other patients in the playroom and their parents.

"Stay in here, I'll be right back." She spoke to the nurse that was in the room with them.

The Latina walked cautiously down the eerily quiet passage. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud pounding on the door at the stairwell. Guarded, Callie moved closer to the door in attempt to find out the source of the noise.

Pushing the door open when she noticed the familiar blonde on the other side, she pulled the duo inside swiftly. "Oh my god, thank god you're safe." She pulled the woman into a quick hug, before doing the same with Tim.

"Everyone up here safe?" The man questioned quickly as his eyes bounced around the space. "He hasn't been up here?"

"The shooter? No." Callie answered. She could tell by the way the man could barely gather his breath that he had just run here. "We put everyone in the playroom."

"Arizona's in there?"

"No." Callie's face was etched in confusion at the panic she could hear in Teddy's voice. "One of her kid's appendix burst, she has to take it out."

"She's in the OR?"

"No. She ran to outpatient to get some supplies… we have the patient in a room just down the hall." The brunette turned to lead the couple back in the direction of the patient room that they had been setting up for the procedure.

"Outpatient? That's across the catwalk." Tim stopped their progression with ferocity in his voice. "Fuck!" He took off without a thought.

"What is going on?" Callie questioned Teddy before she could run off as well.

"He's looking for Arizona… the shooter. He's here for Arizona." The words were barely out when the brunette took off in the same direction that Tim had just disappeared.

The two women caught up to Tim when he stopped to peek out the double doors at the entrance of the department. Not noticing any movement, the trio pushed through the doors with hasty movement toward the walk.

…

"Here, let me carry that." Steve took the supplies from his superior, rushing back where they had come from. Having a longer stride, the resident was back across the empty catwalk first.

"Dr. Robbins." Arizona heard her name called out from behind her.

The woman skidded to a stop at the familiar voice. "Mr. Kramer." She immediately recognized the father. "Sir, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe." Arizona began to walk back toward the father.

"I know it's not safe." The man held an eerily self-satisfied smile on his face. "I know it's not safe here. That's the point. This hospital isn't safe. You don't get it do you?"

There was something off with the man. "There's a lot going on here. I have a situation. You should go someplace safe so you don't get hurt." The woman tried to reason.

"I'm already hurt." A silence filled the airy space, the man's face turning stone cold. "You and Dr. Shepherd hurt me when you decided to kill my daughter." The gun seemed to appear from thin air, pointing directly at the peds surgeon.

The woman attempted a steadying breath, now she understood what was happening.

Just across the way Tim, Callie, and Teddy were just reaching the entrance of the parallel catwalk. Callie's breath caught at the sight she was beholding.

Yards away, with the backdrop of the out of place bright Seattle day, there stood Mr. Kramer with a gun being directed at Arizona. She felt Tim grasp her arm when her feet attempted to continue their journey. "Oh my god." She gasped.

"Oh god." Slipped from Teddy's lips when her eyes caught the scene as well.

"Mr. Kramer." Arizona breathed out.

"Shut up. No talking." The agitated man barked. "You're not the one in charge here. I'm the man here. I'm the man." He shook slightly as the anger coursed through his body. "I told my daughter I would always keep her safe. That's what fathers are for. A father looks after his child. But I didn't. I let you decide that she should die. I wasn't a father then. But I'm going to fix that now."

Callie held a hand over her mouth at the display. She could see the intensity as the unhinged father spoke through gritted teeth determinedly with the cool metal of a revolver, just feet away, pointed at her girlfriend.

Words were unheard as she could see Arizona attempt to speak up, only to be cut off by what appeared to be a heated rant from the gun wielding man. Callie panted when the man took a step closer to her lover. "No, no, no, no, no." She spoke softly, willing someone to come out and save her heart… because that's what Arizona was, the very beat of her heart.

"We have to stay here." Teddy whispered, trying to keep the Latina from fighting out of Tim's grasp.

"What kind of hospital is this?" Mr. Kramer spat out. "It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people… from you… handing down judgments like you're God…"

"Mr. Kramer, please." Arizona lifted her hands in surrender.

"You don't get to be god." He angrily yelled.

"Mr. Kramer please- -pl-"

"No Talking!"

"Just.."

"Mr. Kramer, listen to me." There was a short pause as the blonde contemplated her words. "I know your loss. I lost my father… just last year. He was killed fighting for this country… for this country. I didn't become a doctor because I wanted to be God. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives…. Look at me. Please. Look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. I'm flawed. We all are. Today I think… for you, this is just a mistake. You want justice. You want somebody to pay. You're a good man… a good father. I can see that in your eyes. Can you see it in mine? Can you?"

The gun slowly started to lower its cold un-forgiveness.

"Oh Dr. Robbins" a Steve burst back through the doors to the catwalk. "Thank God I found you. Ruby's blood pressure is dropping…" His words stilled at the sight.

The blonde turned, eyes bulging her lips silently mouthing 'No' at the burst of the carefully structured moment. Panic set in as she turned back toward the erratic man.

**BANG**

The gun went off, and Arizona's body flew back as if hit by a wrecking ball.

The screams that ripped through the brunette's body was heart wrenching as Callie fought with all of her strength against Tim who tried to hold the woman in place. All she could think of was getting to her the woman whose body she'd just watched unceremoniously hit the cold, hard floor. With a hard elbow to the man's ribcage, Tim's grasp was released just enough for the Latina to take off.

Steve stepped up beside his fallen superior, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His feet had moved him forward of his own accord, before he looked up, to see the man's gun now pointed at him.

"My name…" his voice broke as his hands flew up in surrender. "My name is Steven Brink. I'm twenty-six years old. I… I was born on April twenty-third in O- -Ohio." He rushed the words our almost imperceptibly. "I'm from Columbus, Ohio. Um…" His body shook, trying to think. "My mom- -my mom is a teacher, and m- my dad is a farmer- - corn- - c- corn- -he- - he- - he grow corn. Their names are Karen and Joe. I have two sisters." He shakily raised two fingers. "The Suzanne's the oldest, then there's Claire, and I'm the youngest." His words didn't seem to be working. "I- - I have a wife… Meghan. Sh- -she's pregnant. We have a baby on the way… I-I-I-I- - haven't done anything yet. I haven't… I've barely lived. I'm not finished yet… I haven't met my child yet. Please. Please. I'm someone's child." He couldn't hold in the sob the broke free.

"Run." Was all the man could say, before he changed his mind.

Arizona lay on the floor, gasping for air. "Mr. Clark… M- Mr. Clark." She was barely able to manage through the pain. Her fingers searched the wound; blood coated her hand.

He had his gun focused on the young surgeon again, until something caught his sight. Beneath him, figures were progressing quickly in his direction. Looking fully, it was the police.

Before he could take a step another shot cut through the air. His body dropped like a sack.

…

"Oh baby hold on, okay? Hold on. I love you." Callie fell to the ground, applying pressure to the wound on her lover, where blood seeped through her fingers. "Please don't die."

"Get outta here, Callie, before he shoots you too." Arizona coughed out, pain shooting through her body.

"Do not die! Do you understand? I can't live without." Callie hovered over the blonde; as she lay on the floor, body wracking in pain.

"I called the police." Teddy and Tim came through the door.

"If you die, I die." Callie cried out trying to keep her girlfriend from slipping into unconsciousness. "Okay, good. They're coming." Teddy's words of help being on the way sunk in. "The police are coming."

"Where did he go?" Tim looked around for the man that had shot his sister.

"Cal- Callie they- - they're not. They're not gonna get here. They're not coming for us, not- - not in time." She looked down at the amount of blood that had seeped out of the injured woman.

"I'm supposed to propose to you tomorrow. And you're supposed to say, yes." The brunette sobbed, still applying pressure to the wound. "You don't get to die on me." She lightly slapped the blonde trying to get the woman to keep her eyes open.

"She needs surgery Arizona… we- - we can't stay here." The cardio surgeon tried to beckon the Latina.

"No, you stay awake!" The Latina raised her voice; shocking blue eyes open at the ragged sound of her voice. "You stay awake! Stay awake."

"Where the hell did that animal go?" Tim was still looking around for the man that had seemingly disappeared.

"Arizona!" Callie tried shaking the nearly unconscious woman, getting indecipherable mutters in response. "Arizona, you stay awake. Stay awake."

"Tim, get the hell over here. We have to move her." Teddy yelled at the man. She'd run away to bring back a wheel chair, but now she needed his help to lift his sister's limp body.

He had been doing everything not to look down at his twin lying on the floor. But now he was being pulled from his musing, forced to look at the deathly paler that she'd been sentenced to. Her blonde tresses that spread behind her dipped into grisly vital fluid as it poured from the wound.

"Tim!" Teddy slapped him as he stood, taking in the fading body of his twin. "We have to get her to an OR, now. Help me." Immediately the man had taken on the full gravity of Arizona's weight, lifting her from the small pond of blood placing her in the awaiting wheel chair.

The movement shocked her body into consciousness from the pain as it shot through her causing her to cry out. "Ruby" Arizona gritted through clenched teeth, trying to remind Callie that she had a patient that still needed her help.

"We'll get her help, okay?" Callie ran her hand down the side of the woman's pale face. "Let us take care of you right now, and we'll make sure Ruby gets help too."

"Sofia." Tears streamed from blue eyes when they met the penetrating mocha that looked so frightened.

With her own life hanging in the balance, Arizona was worried about Sofia. That thought alone further cemented the brunette's want to make this woman her wife. As soon as she could Callie had an entirely new determination to move heaven and earth if that's what it would take to marry this woman.

"She's with Aria, but she's okay. As soon as Teddy gets you fixed up I'm going to bring her to see you, and then we're going to go home together." Callie continued talking as they pushed through the halls moving toward the OR's. "And as soon as this is over I think we need a vacation… I was thinking somewhere like Tahiti or maybe that trip to Spain? We're going to pull out a map and just point and go."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Torres, you, um, you prep her, Avery and I are going to go scrub." The cardio surgeon had found the resident down on the floor in an abandoned OR with a theatre full of staff. "Tim is going to help you prep."

"Okay."

"Okay, everything is going to be fine. Okay, Cal? I promise." Teddy wasn't sure if she was trying to infuse confidence in Callie and Tim or herself…

Callie turned to Arizona who was now laying on the gurney with her shirt ripped open, covered by surgical drapes. "Okay, they're going to scrub." The Latina looked down at the pale woman. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." The words were starting to be a necessary mantra.

"It's gonna be okay." Arizona repeated looking up into the loving gaze staring down at her. "Kiss me." She tried to offer a smile, barely able to keep her eyes open. Without any hesitation the brunette leaned over, attaching their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'm not gonna die. I promise." She barely breathed out.

"Good. 'Cause that would be like the worst breakup ever." Callie attempted to lighten the moment. It worked, Arizona laughed… well as much as someone that had a gun shot wound in the chest could. "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry." She apologized when she saw the woman on the table grimace in pain. "I'm just going to go check on Teds." Callie left the woman with one more peck on the lips.

Tears were trying so hard to make an appearance seeing the love of her life on that bed covered in blood. She didn't want to Arizona to see the tears win out. She also wanted to give the siblings a moment to themselves. Tim had barely uttered a word from the time he'd lifted his twin into the wheelchair. He had moved around the room in attempt to prep, but had just been pacing back and forth. He was a surgeon, and had it been anyone else on that table he would've been using every bit of skill and knowledge he'd acquired up 'til now to fix her. But this was his sister, his other half… literally. Right now all he was seeing was red. Someone had shot his sister, and all he could think about was getting his hands on this man.

"You can do this right? You're sure?"

"Every G.S.W. is different. Okay? It's not a blueprint. It's half instinct and half improve, and… I'm very good. Once upon a time I was trusted to do this same thing to wounded soldiers…" Teddy tried to come off at least a little bit confident that everything was going to be all right. But when Callie tied her scrub cap in place and turned to head back into the OR, Teddy spoke up with trepidation in her voice. "You can't be in there. I can't do this if you're in there staring at me with big, sad 'don't kill the love of my life' eyes."

The two woman stood there, Teddy trying to look the picture of strength against Callie who had unshed tears pooling, just barely being held in. Behind them the door to the OR opened and Tim stepped into the small scrub room. "We're ready for you." He spoke up.

"Tim…" Teddy spoke before Callie could. "Callie is gonna sit here on the floor. I need you to stay with her. If she tries to enter my O.R. or even if she looks like she's gonna get up to take a peek, I want you to stop her, okay? I don't care how. You stop her." The cardio surgeon's was steady on the brunette as she spoke, trying to convey the magnitude of her decree.

"Okay." The man timidly agreed.

"She is my wife!" Callie demanded. She hadn't proposed… yet. The proposal hadn't been accepted… yet. They hadn't even said 'I do'… yet. But right now, in this moment, the woman laying in that O.R. with a gunshot wound, fighting for her life, was her wife.

"Do you want me to kill her? Okay?" Tears were now welling in the cardio surgeon's eyes as she tried to hold them at bay. "Is that what you want?" She asked with passion. Callie turned away for a beat, willing the tears to retreat as she swallowed the massive lump in her throat. Teddy stepped up placing a hand on both sides of the Latina's face making the woman look at her. "I will do my very best work. But please, Callie, I am begging you, sit down and wait."

Dark eyes looked pleadingly at the cloudy green pleadingly until a slight nod agreed to the woman's terms. Without any more words Callie lowered herself to the floor as Teddy turned back to the sink. She blew out an exasperated breath, barely able to believe the place she found herself in. A lone tear finally won the battle, running down the surgeon's face as she looked through the small window at her friend lying there barely holding onto life.

With a swift swipe the tear disappeared. Pulling on her scrub mask, she took a second to become the surgeon that her friend needed her to be in this moment. After scrubbing she stepped into the O.R. leaving two of the most important people in her patient's life sitting on the floor.

…

"You feel anything? Can you see where the blood's coming from?" Avery questioned, as Teddy felt around the chest cavity of her best friend.

"Not yet. Damn it. You know what? I can't see anything." The surgeon pulled out a blood soaked pad, throwing it off to the side. "Give me some suction." Avery moved the tool where he was directed. "No, no, no, no, no." Teddy found what she was looking for. Looking up to the resident she revealed her findings. "It's right by the aorta."

"You can do this." The man looked up to the attending, instilling any confidence that his words could. He was sure it was possibly the hardest thing for the woman to be going through, operating on a friend while her girlfriend and twin brother was just on the other side of the wall.

"I know that." She sniped a little more harshly than necessary. "I just wanted it to be easy, not the hardest freaking repair in the history of the world." She tried to explain. "There's massive bleeding in the lungs, there is a bullet lodged right next to the aorta and a huge hematoma. Graft or clamp and sew?" The question was released into the air. Taking a deep breath, the woman attempted to center herself. "Pig or cow? Pig or cow? Pig or cow?" She could recall Yang whispering this same dilemma to herself.

"What?" Jackson questioned the bizarre question.

Her eyes opened with a start. "Clamp and sew. Definitely clamp and sew." She had her answer, extending her hand towards the scrub nurse. "Give me a clamp.

…

"I've been looking for you." The man was sat in a chair in the familiar room, engulfed in darkness in the deserted pediatric. I.C.U.

"Your picture is plastered on every T.V. channel." The man spoke as he stepped into the dim room.

"You want to know something funny?" The father had an amused smile on his face, chuckling as he posed the question. "Do you?" Now the gun made a fresh appearance, along with the cold expression that had shot through any obstacle that had stood in the man's way today.

"Okay." Derek stepped further into the room.

"Five days ago when I bought this gun… did you know you could buy a gun at a superstore?" The dark haired mourning father waved the gun around. "They have a whole… section off of aisle eight… a gun section." He chuckled thinking about it. "Anyways, when- - when… when I bought the gun, I… I got all this ammunition- - ammo. I bought a whole bunch of it 'cause… it was- - it was on sale." He chuckled again. "And then this morning… I was packing it into my coat. I didn't have enough room for all of it in my pockets. Because…" He pulled a flask from his pocket. "I wanted to bring my flask."

"You mind?" He leaned forward revealing his inability to hold the gun and open the flask at the same time with the injured shoulder. "They shot me." Blood dripped down his arm as he passed the metal flask over. When it was passed back he took a harsh sip of the burning fluid. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Funny part is… I didn't need a drink until now. And the only reason I need a drink is because… I only have one bullet left." He laughed at the irony. "I left bullets at home because I thought I'd need a drink. And the only reason I need a drink is because… I don't have enough bullets." His amused laugh, turned eerily bitter. "See, I was gonna kill you… shoot you right in the face… watch you suffer and die." He spoke with disdain laced words. "And then I was gonna shoot myself. But I only have one bullet left."

"Then, Mr. Kramer… it seems, you have a bit of a problem." Derek sat on the edge of the empty patient bed facing the troubled man.

"I do." A sadistic smirk took over the man's features. "I have one hell of a problem. You sure you don't want a drink?" He offered again.

"I'm sure. You shot a lot of people today… When I leave here there are people that need my help." He took the flask, pouring the drink out on the floor. He was met with an incredulous look. "What's it going to be Mr. Kramer? Me or you?" Blue eyes pierced into the man's soul. "You shoot me, SWAT's gonna get you. And they're not gonna shoot you. They're gonna capture you and they're gonna take you to prison. Or you shoot yourself… then you're free. You're free from this torment that you've been living in. Done… Maybe you get to see your little girl again. So you have a choice to make. Me or You?" Derek posed the question again. "A life in prison… or an afterlife with your daughter?"

Mr. Kramer's head tilted to the side slightly. "She was the only good in my life." He spoke out thoughtfully. "I did so many things wrong in my life, except her. Finally there was something that I did right."

"I have a little girl… her name is Zola." Derek was compassionate, understanding he had gone through a major loss. "Here I am now in charge of this little human being. I'm supposed to mold her life and lead her down the right path… Gotta say, I'm scared shitless."

"Be her hero." The man offered, defeated.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Susie. She was a beautiful young lady." Derek was remorseful of the lost life. No surgeon got into their field to lose patients. "The SWAT team is just outside this door." The neuro surgeon motioned behind him. "An afterlife with Susie, or life in prison?" With those final words Derek stood from his seat slowly, stepping towards the door.

Stepping through the doorway a gunshot rang out through the silence. Derek continued his journey pass the team of SWAT that were prepared to overtake the room.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Okay, you know what? I'm almost done." Teddy was going over her work. "Just finishing up the pericardial repair."

Callie was stood at the head of the gurney, stroking the bloodstained blonde tresses. Her eyes never drifted off the face of her beautiful blonde. If she tuned everyone in the room out, and the tube in her mouth, it could almost seem like the she was watching her girlfriend sleeping in their bed.

Now she was beating herself up for not proposing sooner. Why was she waiting? She had a plan, that's why. She had a plan that she wanted to go over perfectly. Arizona had brought so much light into her life, and after Sofia she was the best thing that ever happened to the brunette. She deserved a perfect proposal. She deserved, everything in the Latina's opinion.

Suddenly the monitors began beeping erratically, breaking the ortho surgeon out of her musings. "V-Fib." Avery called out.

"Oh, no." Teddy looked up. "Give me the internal paddles."

"Give me one of epi."

"Charge to fifty. Clear."

"Epi going in."

"Charge again to fifty. Clear."

The monitor started beeping rhythmically; a relieved breath was released around the room. "We got her" Green eyes watched the steady beat on the monitor.

"Oh." Callie held in the sob that tried to break free.

"We got her." Jackson repeated.

Dark eyes met green as Teddy and Callie's gaze met, both exhaling deeply. In one breath, ten more years was added back to their lives.

…

"Torres." Teddy stepped into the attending's lounge.

Callie had just finished changing back into her street clothes. "You're supposed to be asleep little lady." The Latina spoke directly into the screen of her phone. "Where's tia Aria?"

"Sleeping…. I had a bad dream mami." Sofia spoke into the screen of her tablet.

The brunette had to stifle her laugh. Sofia was a few days shy off from turning four years old, and could work a tablet possibly better than her mother. FaceTime was her favorite app on the device. Once she realized she could press someone's picture and it would call him or her, her life had been changed forever.

So when the toddler had a bad dream, instead of waking her auntie, she tapped on the small picture of her favorite blonde and waited for her to appear. To Sofia's surprise, it was her mother's face that popped up on the display.

"Where's Zona, mami?" small dark eyes bounced around, searching the background for the woman to appear.

"She's uh- -" Callie didn't want to lie, but she hadn't exactly worked out what she was going to tell her daughter just yet.

"Hey Sof." Teddy stepped up in attempt to save the fumbling brunette. "I hear you're helping cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"Hi aunt Teddy! I'm helping Jess and G-ma." She was so excited at the opportunity to 'help cook' for the holiday.

It dawned on Callie with a start… It would be Thanksgiving in just a few short hours, and her girlfriend had just been shot in the chest just a few short hours ago. "That's so cool." Teddy matched the young girl's excitement. "So, Arizona told me to look out for your call… just in case you couldn't sleep. She said that I should read you one a story." Taking the phone from her friend, the blonde moved over to her friend's locker pulling out a book from the collection. "Goodnight moon?" She flashed the cover across the screen.

Callie sat there in awe at the interaction.

"She's awake, and asking for you." The cardio surgeon mouthed off the screen. "How about I read to you, for a little bit?"

"Hey munchkin, I have to go. But aunt Teddy is going to take over story time. I love you baby girl. I love you more than all of the stars in the sky." Callie peeked back into the display, blowing a loving kiss to her daughter.

Taking off, she found herself outside the door of her lover's hospital room. For a moment she had to pause and just catch her breath. She just needed a minute to catch up with time. That's the funny thing about time… it's possibly the most ruthless of all. No matter what happens, it doesn't stop, it doesn't slow down… It just keeps right on ticking away. For a minute, she just needed time to go on break.

Understanding no matter how long she stood there, time wasn't going to fold its hand, the Latina slid the door open. When she stepped into the room, Tim was sat right there beside his sister's bed with her hand engulfed within his.

The man was bent over, possibly very uncomfortable, with his head laid down on the bed. "Hey you." The words were rasped just above a whisper.

For the first time in hours a genuine smile ran free through caramel features. "Hey yourself." Her head fell ever so slightly to the side, regarding the flawless beauty before her. Without notice, her feet had carried her up to the bed leaving her standing beside the woman.

"He fell asleep… Refused to leave before you got here." Arizona tilted her head to the side, motioning towards the sleeping form of her twin.

After waking Tim, Callie directed him in the direction of the on-call room she was sure Teddy was holed up in having story time. Arizona had barely been able to stay awake long enough to see him off. Callie took the evacuated seat, watching over the slumbering woman. "You are the love of my life." She whispered before laying a simple kiss to slender lips.

"Callie?" Deeper than usual, her voice beckoned for her lover.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Dark eyes stared down at her lover inquisitively. She was lost to what the blonde was trying to say.

"When you propose… my answer is, yes."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**Feels a little all over the place to me… Tried to follow the episode, with a little creative license mixed in…

Three updates in one month… that hasn't happened in a while.

This took a while… I couldn't decide between shooting spree or kidnapping… They are both so… heavy.

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Can we just take a moment and read that last line again? I have been waiting for 33 chapters for that… Though, the actual proposal is very much still happening.

**xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 34/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**Scout's honor… I have no idea how it has been almost two months since our last get together… well I do, but its sad and horrible… and this is just the light that I need right now. So, here goes… I really hope that you like it.**

**XxxxxxxX**

"You're sure about this? She's really good to go home?"

"We've gone over this already Torres, leave the matters of the heart to the cardio god's… Or goddesses, if you will." Teddy playfully rolled her eyes at the ortho surgeon as she went over the same thing for the second time in the last few minutes.

"And she can make it through the stress test, you're sure?"

"She already did… Yesterday…" Suddenly green eyes couldn't meet the mocha one's that suddenly jumped up in her direction. Yesterday? What did she mean, yesterday?

Guilt was written all over the heart surgeon's face. "What do you mean, yesterday?"

Dark eyes squinted.

Caramel arms crossed over each other displaying an obvious flex.

With no response formed yet, Callie stepped forward.

And again.

And again.

"Alright, fine." The dirty blonde surrendered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "She cried, and I couldn't take it. She knew that you were looking forward to her coming home, and she didn't want to disappoint you."

At this, Callie's defensive posture slacked. "Disappoint me? Why would she think she would be disappointing me?"

"Just… She feels responsible for getting shot. And you guys missed Thanksgiving, and Sof's party… You haven't left the hospital for more than a few hours since she's been in here… She just feels like she's messed everything up lately…" Teddy attempted to explain. "Did I mention she cried?" The woman didn't want Callie to me mad at her for doing the stress test day early. "And besides, she passed."

"I'm not mad at you Teddy. I just… I mean, I know she's been struggling, but I thought I'd talked her off the ledge already…" Deciding this wasn't the right time or person to have this conversation, Callie made it up in her mind she would sit down with Arizona and make her talk… Make her really talk. "Thank you Teddy. I owe you everything." The brunette pulled the cardio surgeon into a hug. "You performed the impossible, and you saved the love of my life in the process. I owe you so much… You were under extreme pressure in that O.R. and you did it. Thank you." A lone tear escaped dark eyes at the horrifying memory as she thought back to a few short weeks ago when her lover's life was hanging in the balance.

"No thanks necessary… But you're welcome. Now, dry your eyes… your woman should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Sofia stepped up tugging at the hem of her mother's blouse. "Is Arizona really coming home today? She gets to leave with us?"

"Yeah Bug, she's really coming home with us. And Auntie Teddy said she's almost here, are you ready?" The toddler offered a face splitting smile. "You're not nervous at all, are you?"

Sofia didn't have a nerve in sight, she was so ready for this all to happen. All day she had an extra pep in her step as she helped decorate the doctors lounge for the big celebration. Callie had set up a sort of surprise Bon Voyage get together for her girlfriend.

Arizona knew that a few of the nurses and doctors wanted to come by and see her off as she went home to complete her recuperation, but she was clueless to a few surprises that her girlfriend had up her sleeve. Arizona was doing much better, but she still had quite the road to recovery to contend with, and it was becoming glaringly obvious with each day that passed, that along with her PT routine, the peds surgeon would absolutely need counseling.

The past few days there would be times that the blonde would suddenly be in a daze, her mind far away from its current surroundings. When she would return to reality she was drenched in a cold sweat. And two nights ago a sedative had to be plunged into her iv when half way though the night Tim had been hiding in her room while she slept, avoiding Dr. Webber that had been regaling the young surgeon lately with tales of his day's way back when… When his twin began ferociously thrashing and flailing around in the bed attempting to fight of an imaginary force, ending with an ear piercing scream as she begged for the shooter to not shoot her.

Tim had attempted to gently wake her when he heard small whimpers pouring from slender pink lips. But as soon as she felt the man's hand connect to her skin she immediately began to fight against the ghost of the gunman as he plagued her sleep. Unable to calm his sister down, or pull her out of the nightmare, Tim called for the nurse to rush a sedative to be plunged into her IV.

Arizona was feeling like she had been dropped off in the middle of the ocean and the only way to survive was to tread water until the lifeboat would show up. Up ahead dark clouds were brewing, signaling a storm coming her way. Her body was starting to get tired, and that lifeboat didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

Callie was really hoping that this little shindig would serve as just the little pick me up that her lover needed to get her through this next push of her healing process. And hopefully this would be the day that would start the couple and their little family unit on the next part of their journey where their separate paths merged into one.

"Heads up, she's in the stairwell with Yang now." Tim called out to the room.

"Yang?" Callie looked up from her little girl. "You put Yang on the job? You couldn't maybe ask Kepner or Grey? She's probably torturing Arizona right now." Dark eyes bulged at the thought. Callie loved Cristina, she did… but the bond that they shared wasn't really transferrable to others. "She probably has Arizona strolling through the E.R. while she trolls for a trauma, just to get to me."

"Torres, relax. You're going to make the kid nervous." Mark's eyes bounced down in the direction of Sofia as she monitored the nerves making mince meat of the older brunette. "Listen, you'll ask… she'll say yes, and then you'll go off popping out babies and winning Harper Avery's, shaming us all for being so inferior to your love and pure mastery." The plastic surgeon was holding a dramatic rant, that was very un-Mark like… but the confusion of his words did the trick and settled Callie.

Nodding her head with that slightly confused squint, Callie just settled on, "o-kay…" before returning to her daughter that was stood beside her. "I'm sorry sweet pea… mami is just really excited. You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be!" Sofia chirped excitedly, offering her mother the mirror image of her own dazzling smile. "Just like we practiced, right mami?"

"Yeah Sof, just like we practiced." Dark eyes danced around the room at the assortment of balloons floating around them. Staring back at her were mementos of the life that the little family had shared so far. Smiling as memories began to play on the reel in her head, the brunette gained back some of her confidence. All around her was proof of the love shared… this was going to be great.

**XxxxxxxX**

"If I already passed the stress test, why are we taking the stairs? This is bordering abuse of power here."

"Blah, blah… stop being such a baby." Cristina faux mocked her superior. "And besides, stairs are good for your heart." The dark haired woman continued to climb the next flight of stairs.

"And Teddy signed off on this?" Blue eyes glared up at the younger doctor. "I would hate to think she might sideline you again for gross overstepping of boundaries." Arizona attempted to goad the resident. Her breath was a little shallower than she was used to as she climbed the next flight of concrete stairs, feeling a soft sheen begin to coat her skin.

"Bosses orders." The cardio resident flashed the peds surgeon's chart displaying a few notes scribbled down. "Giving your heart some practice for the stress you're going to be putting on it." Cristina shrugged through her explanation. "Everyone around here knows as soon as you're sprung you and Torres won't leave the bed for a week."

A soft pink blush filled porcelain cheeks as the blonde came to an abrupt stop. "Cristina!" Arizona attempted to chastise.

"Hey… I'm just telling the truth." A caramel hand waved carelessly through the air.

Scoffing, she resumed her steps… the faster she could bound up the next few steps, the faster she could get away from Cristina and better yet, home to her girls. "How much further do I have to go?"

"I'm bored… I quit." The brunette moved toward the door that the duo had just come upon. "I think a nurse is having a baby shower, let's sneak in and steal a cupcake." She tilted her head down the hall in the direction of a staff lounge. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Oh. Yes, please!" Arizona suddenly added a little pep in her step following after the younger resident.

It didn't take them long to get down the hall where soft music could be heard through the slightly ajar door. "You go first… the gerbils actually like you."

"If you stopped referring to them as gerbils, they might like you to." The peds surgeon defended.

"Nah." Cristina fell in step behind the blonde as they approached the door.

Peeking her head through the cracked door, Arizona was slightly confused. The lights were turned down low leaving the room to be illuminated by twinkly lights hanging from the ceiling. The yellow glow of the lights bounced off the sea of balloons spread across the room. The usual setup of a frumpy couch and a few scattered chairs was missing as blue eyes took in the sight of the redecorated space.

Her expression morphed from confused to intrigued when she looked up to see Callie and Sofia standing at the opposite end of the room. Tall cocktail tables had replaced the normal cafeteria furniture. Seeing a few of their friends, Jess, Tim and her mother standing around the tables quickly alerted the blonde.

But before her mouth could form the questions surging through her mind, Callie stepped forward. "Hey you…" a gentle smile erupted from rose colored lips as big as could be. Suddenly all of the nerves that had wracked her over the past few weeks began to disintegrate.

The stunning smile coming from her beautiful lover in front of her nearly pulled the blonde into a trance, eliminating the rest of the room's population until something caught her eye. Hanging from the end of the string with a red balloon on top was a picture of Arizona and Sofia snuggled in the toddler's small twin size bed that had been captured unknowingly a few weeks back when the toddler had a bad ear infection and was having trouble sleeping. Arizona had slept rather uncomfortably in the bed with Sofia the entire night. It had taken almost four books to get the little girl to finally go to sleep. By the end of the last, Arizona had fallen into a deep slumber of her own, with Sofia secured snuggly in her embrace. It was the cutest thing in the world.

All around the room were more balloons just like this one, with a captured memory attached to its tail. There were some candid shots of just Arizona, some with Arizona and Callie… one in particular of them at the park fresh after a breathtaking kiss that may or may not have really been appropriate for the herds of children running around. And more of the three of them all together. It was like a montage of their family's journey up until now.

Arizona was aware that the room was also occupied by their family and friends, but completely taken hostage at the display as she ran a finger over a few of the photos, everyone except Callie and Sofia seemed to disappear in one foul swoop.

"I've got something for you…" Callie and Sofia finally stepped forward to greet the blonde.

Arizona squinted playfully at her two favorite brunette's. "Hmm?" She had a sneaking suspicion what was happening, but she didn't want to put the cart before the horse. There was a chance that this was just an elaborate 'yay, you're getting released from the hospital' party.

Pulling a large square box from behind her back, Callie presented a ring box and placed it in the palm of a pale hand. Blue eyes dilated at the weight settled there as tan fingers nimbly pulled at the top, opening the box to reveal a spool of thread. The corner of a slender bottom lip found itself tucked between perfectly white teeth, confusion began to etch itself into fair features. "Uhm… you shouldn't have?" Arizona wasn't sure how to take this "gift".

"The first time I got married… it was, I won't say it was a mistake," the brunette reached into the box, taking the spool of thread into her hand. "It gave me… us, the best thing I could've ever asked for." She spoke of her daughter who was still standing right in front of her. Mocha colored bug eyes looked up from her space between the two women as she listened to her mother speak. "It just… so much had happened, it just seemed like the next step. It was just something that happened…" the brunette fiddled with the spool of thread, mocha eyes connected with the deep cerulean pools holding the woman completely mesmerized.

"I mean… marriage, it just seemed like the next step." Callie shrugged, she continued to speak as she gently pulled the slender left hand into her own, paying particular attention to one specific finger. "But I think for two people to really love each other, to really… commit to each other, it has to be… it has to be an act of will- - you know, a decision- -and I think two people have to live that decision everyday," a loose know was lightly placed around the delicate finger, Callie pulled on the string just enough to close the wide opening snuggly around the digit. "even when things are hard and you feel like giving up…"

The spool of thread hid inside the caramel hand as the brunette began to unravel it slowly, revealing the thread still attached to the blonde's finger. As the sultry tone of Callie's voice continued, Arizona was entranced by the words as they poured out. "you have to, hang on to that decision… a choice to- -to love each other." The thread continued to unravel from the spool. "Even if it's only by a thread," Dark eyes scanned the length of the unraveled thread running from the pale finger to the spool tucked neatly inside her palm.

"I- -I let that thread break once…" Dark eyes connected with the cloudy blue of the woman in front of her, her gaze remained steady, matching the sincerity of her words. "this time I won't." The caramel hand opened, releasing a glint of silver as it slid down the thread until it found its place, the silver playing perfectly off the blonde's porcelain tone.

At the sight of the ring as it tumbled down the thread, a breathtaking smile erupted from coral colored lips, tears burning at the backs of the blonde's eyes. "Sofia has a question she's been wanting to ask you." Callie could see the pure giddiness already taking over the shorter woman, completely captivated by whatever was coming next. She was positive that this was all culminating into a marriage proposal… she already had to ring on her finger. But she was fascinated to hear what Sofia was going to say.

"Can I call you mama now?" Sofia was so excited, she said the wrong part first. He small hand clamped over her mouth as her big brown eyes dilated. "Oh… I mean," She quickly tried to fix her words, but it was a little hard to focus with the beaming smile and the squeal that erupted from the peds surgeon. "Will you marry us, and be my mama?" The toddler was so pleased when the words came out correctly.

"Yes baby, a thousand times yes." The tears that had been begging to be released finally held a successful coup, impatiently pouring from blue eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, fair hands cupped olive cheeks as she closed the space between herself and the brunette, connecting their lips, passion poured through the entanglement. Needing air, Arizona released the crimson painted bottom lip of her fiancé- -_fiancé… that was the best feeling she'd ever felt_\- -with a pop, but not before gently biting down on the outstretched piece of skin that had been held between her lips. Their foreheads melted together, as the two woman continued to fall deeper into the solace of their pretty pink bubble that had engulfed them. "Calliope… pick up our daughter so I can kiss her please." Arizona spoke softly, the happiness that coursed through her didn't allow her voice much power, more determined to release a full on sob.

They couldn't leave their little girl out of their bubble… Callie's heart nearly beat out of her chest when she heard the soft words from her fiancé. _Damn that felt amazing… fiancé, fiancé… fiancé._ She was sure right there in that moment that she wouldn't tire of that word… that is until it was time to replace that with four letters that made an even better word. Because Arizona was still healing, she had a weight restriction to how much she could lift. So, Callie bent down picking up he- -their little girl, hoisting Sofia up on her hip.

As much as she could stand it, Arizona engulfed the smaller brunette kissing every inch of the cherubic little face that she could. "You, little miss… have made me the happiest person in the world right now." She squeezed the little girl in an embrace, as kisses continued to be littered all over her cheeks. "I would absolutely love to be your mama."

This. It was this very moment when Arizona released the tension that had been riding so heavily on her back during her past two weeks long stay as a patient of Seattle Grace Mercy West. All of the ups and downs of the past few days suddenly didn't matter as much. Life was going to go on after tragedy, and it was looking pretty damn sweet from where she stood right now.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Last week**

"Babe… talk to me." Callie was sat on the edge of the patient bed that held her lover.

There was no reply from the woman; she was lost to her thoughts. She had been noticeably quiet all day. Visitors had come and gone, smiles were offered, laughs were had… but each hour that passed, the bonfire that had been aflame in blue orbs was slowly extinguished.

Kicking the last visitors out with the excuse of wanting a private dinner with her girlfriend, or as private as it could be in a renowned state of the art teaching hospital.

Today was the ortho surgeon's day off, and with her best half still a patient in the hospital, Callie wanted to spend the day with her woman. When she'd first arrived this morning Arizona had greeted her with one of her beaming, dimple filled smiles… well after she wiped the sleep from her eyes. But as the day passed, so had the cheer that she'd originally been greeted with.

Blue eyes were cast toward the window, taking in the view of the water in the distance. "Sweetie?" The Latina questioned her beautiful, trouble stricken blonde.

When there was still no response Callie settled a loving caress over a soft pale cheek, beckoning the woman's attention. It was clear with the way the injured woman bit the inside of her cheek trying to still the almost imperceptible quiver of her bottom lip, Arizona was making a valiant effort to hold in the sob that was threatening to take center stage.

Being careful in understanding of the still healing woman, Callie pulled her girlfriend in gently not wanting to jostle her too quickly. As soon as Arizona's head landed on the brunette's shoulder blade, her body visibly shook as her sobs wracked through her.

Callie held onto her lover in a consoling embrace, rubbing a hand up and down the woman's back. Not knowing what had brought on this breakdown, the Latina offered gentle whispers of 'it's okay' and 'I've got you' as she waited for the sobs to subside. It broke her heart to see the pain storming through the usually perky woman. What hurt the most was the feeling that there wasn't anything she could do to resolve the pain… maybe if she just knew what was going through that beautiful head that she loved.

"I ruined everything…" She finally breathed the words out once she was able to get out something more than a sob. "I got all of those people shot, a-and ruined our f-f-first Thanksgiving, and no-now-now Sofia's birthday…" Normally pale features were now imprinted with red blotches as tears continued to streak.

Realization settled into the ortho surgeon, now she got it. Tomorrow was supposed to be Sofia's big day. Her birthday party that Arizona had worked so hard on had been shaping up to be the event to be at in the world of toddlers. The couple had rented out the local trampoline park and given it a makeover of sorts.

Arizona was sensitive to the toddler's birthday being housed smack dab in the middle of the holiday season, and during the winter. Initially she had come up with the idea of ice skating, but the idea of wrangling a bunch of toddlers in the cold with sharp blades attached to their feet was at the top of the list of reasons that this idea had been nixed… not to mention, Callie was from Miami; she wasn't exactly fond of the cold. So she had a plan…

The trampoline park was transformed into a winter wonderland of sorts. There was artificial snow due to be busily strewn throughout the expanse of the space, sparkling snowflakes decorated with purples, blue's, and pink glitter hung from the ceilings. Anyone that walked in would think that a Disney set design team had taken over the space, not being able to tell it was the same trampoline park that they were normally used to.

And luckily, this park was new so they still had a portion of their building that hadn't been constructed yet. With a little finagling, Arizona was able to get the company to allow her to have a makeshift ice rink set up in the small fifteen by twenty foot space. It was just enough space for the blonde to take the toddler out for a few laps to introduce her to the activity.

In the entry was an archway of balloons, snowflakes and glittery lights with a blue carpet fit for the entry of a princess with the special sign reading 'Welcome to Princess Sofia's Winter Wonderland'. There was a ball pit in one space, dodge-ball had been exchanged for a 'snowball fight' with small foam balls that had all been decorated to say 'Happy 4TH Birthday Princess Sofia', a dress-up station where a photographer would take pictures of party goers that chose to adorn the royal garb of the prince or princess of their choice, and plenty of space for children, friends and parents to just jump and flip to their hearts content.

Sofia of course was to be surprised when she would walk in and see the major upgrade that had been designed just for her. So much planning had gone into this party, Callie was sure her mini-me's quinceanera would have to be hosted at the white house at the rate Arizona was going just for the toddler's fourth. The planning had gone so far that the Latina had to nix the whole 'super sweet 16' style of handing out custom made invitations… in a limo… with a guest 'Disney' character…

After everything was finalized the brunette wasn't sure who would have more fun, Sofia or Arizona… But last week everything changed. Last week a mad man went on a shooting spree though the hospital.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Thanksgiving Morning (2 weeks ago)**

"I got everyone shot…" The barely whispered words pierced the silence like a javelin.

Callie had been worriedly sitting beside the bed watching the slumbering form of her lover. Anyone that hadn't been aware of the past sixteen or so hours would've thought that the blonde was simply on break and taking a nap if they could envision her without the drainage bulbs, oxygen, and various machines beeping around the room.

Dark eyes refused to close, determined to remain on watch. By now the normally healthy whites of her eyes had long been exchanged for a pale red. Callie's head shot up at the broken voice. Her heart was immediately pained at the croaked out words. But as a harsh cough erupted the ortho surgeon jumped to get the cup of water, placing the straw between ashen lips. She held the cup steady, coaxing the pale woman to slip slowly in attempt to soothe the raw surface that was her throat.

A moment passed as Arizona sipped and that was the Latina's focus. Until she looked down into the pained face, noticing that the previously uttered words were settling in. Arizona fully believed the fault was hers, and had decided to shoulder the weight of Mr. Kramer's acts on herself.

"Oh no sweetie, no." Callie stroked the fair cheek of her lover, attempting to extinguish the lone tear as it dripped. "No, no sweetie." The Latina wrapped the injured woman in her arms as best she could without causing any further pain. For a moment Callie allowed the woman in her arms to fall apart. But as the sob quieted Callie gently removed herself from the embrace, standing beside the bed. Two hands landed on either side of the blonde's red streaked face, only allowing for a view of the brunette standing beside her. Callie wanted to be sure that her words penetrated, "Arizona, what happened tonight was not your fault. The blame lies on the shoulders of one person only, and that person is not you. You are not responsible for the actions of that crazed man, you are not. Okay?" She waited for some kind of response as tears welled in cloudy blue orbs. "I need you to listen to me, okay? This. Is. Not. On. You." She punctuated every word, needing them to really settle in. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and that is one of the things that I'm head over heels about. And you want to fix everything… but you blaming yourself, is not how this goes. You are the best kid doctor there is… you fight for your patient's and advocate for them like nobody's business, right down to making sure they have their favorite flavor of pudding. Derek and you, you did everything you possibly could for that family… everything. What that psycho did, that is all on him. The fault, and the blame, is only for him. He was weak, and that is not your fault."

Arizona heard the words, and her heart throbbed at the effort of her lover. But right now, she was lying in an unfamiliar dull pistachio colored room in a different hospital than Seattle Grace Mercy West… all because her patient's father shot his way through the hospital to get to her, leaving dozens of victims in his wake. So the words, though heard… right now they just couldn't manifest in her spirit.

Reading the emotion present in the cloudy blue orbs that were streaked in red, Callie knew that it was going to take some work to get her lover to really hear her, and believe that this all wasn't her fault. Callie's heart broke that much more at the torment that warred inside that beautiful head of blonde that she was so in love with. It didn't require any thought to determine that she would be right beside this woman to battle through every storm until they came out the other side, together. Luckily the pain meds along with the residual anesthesia that was bound to still be in the woman's system made their re-acquaintance right on time. The weight barring down caused lashes to flutter before the fight was over, sleep winning out.

Callie exhaled a slow and steady breath. Leaning over her sleeping lover she laid a chaste kiss to the fair temple. Dark eyes surveyed the slumbering form as the words replayed in her mind 'I got everyone shot…' The hurt that had forcefully taken her lover hostage suddenly became a heavy weight, pressing firmly Callie's chest.

Her breathing began to alter, as oxygen seemed to dissipate with every attempt she made to capture it. Standing from her seat, Callie barely made it out into the hall before her back slammed into the small space of wall just outside the room. Sliding down the wall, the brunette landed ungracefully, unflattering sobs fought for center stage uncaring of anyone else that may be around.

As she struggled to end the torrent of emotion, Callie began to realize she had a piece of fabric strangled in a strong grip as she cried into a body that she hadn't noticed was wrapped around her until now. For a moment she wondered whom it was that had engulfed her into such a strong embrace, but the soothing tenor of her best friend impaled the barrier of her emotions. "It's okay… let it all out, Cal."

Mark sat on the cool linoleum not caring the time or space as he continued to console the Latina. She had been holding on, attempting to be the picture of strength that she 'knew' Arizona needed from her. But the adrenaline had worn off, and the physical and emotional exhaustion had finally shifted the scale in their direction. The plastic surgeon had settled Lexie into a lounge that the SGMW surgeons had turned into their own, bouncing between checking on Callie every so often and being with Lexie. He had just bounded around the corner when the ortho surgeon had collapsed out of the patient room.

"She's okay, Cal. She's okay… and she's going to keep being okay." He kept his strong arm wrapped around the sobbing woman as he spoke. The reassurances continued until the weeping softened to light whimpers.

Furiously swiping at her eyes, the Latina attempted to rid her face of any evidence of her breakdown. In case Arizona was to wake back up, Callie didn't want her to know that she had fallen apart.

"Hey, you should try getting some sleep. She's going to be out for at least another few hours or so." Mark's voice broke through the heavy silence to the brunette, whose head was laid on his shoulder.

"I can't." Was all she could offer in response.

"Come on Cal, today has been a whole torrential shit storm. Arizona is alive, and when she wakes up she's going to need you. And I know you're still trying to figure how or what to tell Sofia… You need some sleep, come on."

"I can't, Mark." The words came out harsher than she was attempting. "Every time I close my eyes there's a constant replay of a crazed man aiming at gun at my girlfriend." Callie explained, angrily wiping at the tear that escaped.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey Sof, ready to go see mami?" Aria questioned her niece. "She can hardly wait to see you, magdalena." [cupcake]

"And Zozo? She's with mami?" The cherubic toddler inquired.

"Yeah, bug… she's with your mom." Small hazel eyes danced over the look on her aunt's face. Something was amiss… the adults were hiding something from the young girl, and they weren't doing a very good job of hiding it.

**A few hours earlier**

"Thank you so much Barbara, for doing this." Callie hugged the elder woman tightly. "Arizona doesn't want this to ruin Thanksgiving, especially for Sofia."

"You have one smart little lady on your hands in that little girl… she's going to sense something, especially with the change of _plans_." The mother highlighted, hinting at the proposal that was supposed to be taking place in a few short hours at the Thanksgiving feast.

"We have a work around, to try to sell it… We're going to call her on FaceTime, and Arizona is going to have on her mask and scrub cap. That way, Sof won't really be able to see much of her face."

"Okay, I trust you girls." The graying woman offered a gentle smile to the brunette. "Thank you Callie… for being so amazing." Barbara began to explain. "That's my little girl in there in that bed. I could've lost my baby girl last night, but you didn't let that happen. And you have yet to leave her bedside. I watched you back there in that room… the way you take care of her, there with whatever she'll need before she even asks for it. I already had all of the confidence a mother could have for her daughter's partner, and now I'm all the more convinced that two are truly meant for each other."

Callie wasn't one to be mushy, but she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as she listened to the elder blonde speak. "I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for allowing me to be here… for entrusting me to take care of your little girl. And for helping to still give my baby girl a family filled Thanksgiving." The two women stood awaiting the elevator while they talked. "I'm just not ready to have this conversation with Sofia yet. Once she finds out that Arizona was hurt, her little world will be shaken. I just can't do that to her yet."

"Hey, hey… no talk, like that. This isn't something that you did, or something that you're doing to her." Barbara stood with a hand on the brunette's shoulders, holding her attention. "This mess isn't yours or Arizona's… okay?" She received a shaky nod. "And truthfully, all that little girl of ours is going to care about his that her mami and her Zozo are okay… and you are… okay, right?"

"We are… we are, okay." The Latina offered.

"Well then, that settles it. I'm going to go see what our little munchkin will allow me to help with in the kitchen." Barbara smiled at the chuckle that fell from the Latina's lips. "We should be here around five or so."

The elevator car arrived and the two women parted ways. Callie back toward the room that was holding the love of her life, and Miss Robbins… went off to get a start to Thanksgiving.

**XxxxxxxX**

Now Callie stood nervously in the unfamiliar lobby of UW Medical Center, not so patiently waiting for hers and Arizona's family to arrive. The ortho surgeon paced back and forth still trying to work our exactly what to tell her little girl.

Momentarily the 'self playing' baby grand piano mesmerized the woman, until she was pulled out of her revere by the bubbly call from the small squeaky voice of her little girl. "Mami!" Turning around, her leg was enraptured by the excited form of Sofia. "Mami we had Thanksgiving, and I helped AJ make the turkey." The rambunctious toddler spouted on about her holiday using her recently new name for Jess… the A stood in place for 'aunt'.

"We saw all of the pictures… and everyone said how great you were. I can't wait to taste it sweet pea." Callie hugged her daughter close to her chest. She was so overwhelmed with happiness at seeing her daughter; it hit her as tears began to well in her eyes. There was a chance that this moment would've been taken away forever.

Small hazel eyes regarded the sob that her mother was failing at holding in. "Mami what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, baby I just missed you so much." Callie attempted to cede, inwardly chastising herself for letting her emotions run free already. But truthfully she was allowed this little breakdown, right?

Aria, her husband, Josh… Tim, Jess and Barbara all stood by taking in the weight of the moment. Rubbing her own baby bump, Aria wiped at the tears that began strolling from her own eyes.

"I love you so much Sofia." Callie left a lingering kiss to her little girl's forehead, leaving in her wake her painted lip print.

"How much?"

"All the way to the moon and back." The mother cheekily supplied.

"Well, I love you more than that mami." Sofia wore the biggest smile her small face could master. In return the mother delivered a series of kisses all over her daughter's cherubic little face followed by a quick round of tickling. "Mami, noooo." She laughed out.

Readjusting the bundle of giggles in her arms, Callie sat down in the cushioned chair with her little girl settled on her lap. The essence of what could've happened lingered its ugly head in the brunette's mind just a little while longer as she caressed a lock or her daughter's hair between her fingers. Momentarily lost in a daze she wasn't prepared yet for the next question that came.

Sitting in her mother's lap, Sofia suddenly realized someone was missing. With an excited inhale of breath she asked, "Mami, where's Zozo? Is she in surgery?" The word 'surgery' proved a little difficult for her tongue, but it was always so cute whenever she would try.

"She's uhm… no, she's not in surgery, sweetie." There was a sudden heat behind mocha eyes, tears making their desire to escape know. "Sof, I… uhm… Arizona had an accident baby." Panic quickly shot through the small girl, pushing Callie to rush her next words. "But she's alright."

"Can I see her?" Tears had welled up in small chocolate orbs, falling without resistance.

"Yeah sweetie, of course." Callie wiped at the clear liquid that poured from her little girl's eyes. "She's so excited to see you, Arizona has been missing you all day."

"Okay" Sofia offered through a sniffle.

"I know something that would make her feel even better." Callie swiped the pads of thumbs at tear streaked eyes. Taking in the anxious-questioning look of her little girl, she continued her words. "How about we go see her? I bet that will make her feel so much better."

Suddenly a spark lit in the toddler. "Can I draw Zona a picture first? My pictures always make Zozo feel better."

Callie couldn't help the heartwarming smile that escaped. "You're smart, yeah bug lets go draw a picture and then we'll go see our girl."

Used to impromptu coloring sessions with her daughter, Callie had a box of crayons and a few spare sheets of colorful paper that she may have swiped from the daycare. The rest of the family was sent on a mission to the gift shop and then to visit Arizona, letting her know they would be up shortly, while the mother-daughter duo colored a very unique 'get well card' for their injured blonde.

"Mami?"

"Munchkin?" Callie looked up into her daughter's questioning face.

"Are we still going to ask Zona our special question?" Sofia timidly inquired.

Another question the mother was a little caught off guard by. It wasn't that she wanted to postpone the 'special question', far from it. But she also wanted everything to be special. She'd gone through such lengths to plan this amazing proposal, then a damn mad man threw a tantrum and shot her beautiful lover. But now thinking about the posed question from her little girl, Callie was even more determined now to give Arizona a memorable proposal fit for her queen.

"Of course we are sweetie. Let's just give her some time to get a little better first, okay?" Callie cupped the little girl's cheek. "How about you help me come up with a new plan for how we're going to do this?"

"I can help, because I know what Zona likes right mami?"

"That's right sweetie. If you didn't look just like me I would swear you were her kid." Callie teased her daughter with a poke to the tip of her nose.

"You're silly mami." Sofia laughed out.

The two wrapped up their coloring and headed up to see their injured love. The rest of the family was settled inside the closest family waiting room, wanting to give the girls their time first.

As they approached the door Callie wanted to prepare Sofia a little more. Though her mother worked in a hospital, the little girl wasn't familiar with how different a person could look and act when combatting an injury. She didn't want to scar her, but she also didn't want Sofia to become scared at the sight of the drainage bulbs, iv's, and assorted wires that were attached to monitor the peds surgeon.

"Arizona is going to be so excited to see you bug. Just remember we have to be really gentle so that she can get all better."

She poked her head inside the door once she arrived to the patient room alerting Arizona that she was bring Sofia in. Sofia stepped inside the room, just inside the doorway. Beaded eyes danced across the room taking in the appearance of the woman in the bed. Both adults looked on as a battle raged within the smaller brunette.

It was clear that she wasn't ready for this paler, bed ridden version of the blonde that had tubes and wires and the weird buzz coming from the compression braces wrapped around Arizona's legs to help prevent a blood clot while she was bound to the bed.

Hoping to soothe the little girl's inner panic, Arizona attempted to hide any pain or discomfort from surgery through one of her super magic smiles aimed at the little girl that was still paralyzed by the door.

Arizona lying in a patient bed, she looked so fragile to Sofia. She was so used to the woman picking her up, twirling around or scooping her up for a quick ride down the hall on her heelies.

"So a little birdy was here not too long ago and said that you were the best helper ever all day." Arizona began, attempting to start a comfortable conversation. She hoped Sofia would let her defenses down and realize it was all right to come closer. "And… You made the best turkey ever? Something about a secret ingredient?"

Sofia was drawn in by the excitement over the turkey that she'd helped prepare. Everyone at dinner had raved over how succulent the bird was after hearing how Sofia had included a 'special' ingredient. The little girl simply followed the instructions given from her head chef, but her smile never ceased to radiate at all of the praise offered for her assistance.

Nodding her head slightly, some of the nerves visibly disintegrated as a smile spread across miniature caramel features. "AJ let me help her." The words were softly spoken as Sofia moved a little further into the room, just enough to latch onto her mother's leg.

"Hey munchkin." Callie smoothed a hand over small brunette locks. "Don't you want to show Arizona the pretty card that you made for her?" She asked the little girl hanging onto her side.

"You made a card for me?" Arizona gathered as much excitement in her voice as she could, battling to not allow the pain to show. She had waited all day to see Sofia, she wasn't going to a little pain rain on her parade. "You make the best drawings, can I see that one?"

Looking down at the card in her hand Sofia weighed her options. She so wanted to give her card to Arizona, but she was also frightened that she might make the wrong move and hurt the injured woman more than she already was. Sofia opened up the card, examining the drawing that she made.

"You know… If you come a little closer, we could both look at it, little miss." Arizona urged as she moved the blanket just enough to reveal an empty spot she hoped Sofia would take purchase of. "You can sit up here Sof, you won't hurt me. I promise." Arizona hoped to lay the little girl's worry to rest.

She wondered briefly how the woman had read her mind. The assurance she received in the form of a nod from her mother in agreement with Arizona's words was just the encouragement that Sofia needed as a megawatt smile spread so wide it nearly hurt her cheeks. With help from Callie, the shorter brunette was perched atop the patient bed beside her favorite blonde.

"Mami helped me make it. It's me and you, and mami at the park." Sofia explained her drawing to the opulent blues as they scanned over the colorful drawing.

"Hmmm, seems like someone has been added to the family. Mami did you help with this too?"

Callie leaned over to examine the picture in search of this unknown addition that Arizona was speaking of. "You are very sneaky." Callie responded watching Sofia whose attention seemed to rest everywhere except on the two women as they took in the sight of what was the little girl's clear attempt at drawing a puppy into the family.

"Looks like someone knows what special day is getting-" Arizona had lightly tickled the little girls side as she spoke, until the tiny brunette fell victim to the giggles, causing her to move a little too quickly crashing into Arizona. "UGH- -Shi-" liquid quickly welled in blue eyes as the pain violently shot through her body from the sudden movement.

Moving quickly, Callie scooped Sofia up into her arm, placing her into the seat beside the bed. Turning back around to check on her lover, Callie found what little color that had started to come back to the fair woman had all but drained as she lay back attempting to get a grip on the pain.

Taking command of the drip that was beside the bed, Callie released the pain meds that Arizona's body had been so desperately in need of. "Lay back for me, I have to take a look." The ortho surgeon coaxed two pale hands away wanting to make sure nothing important moved out of place at the sudden jerk. After a quick check everything looked the way it should, but the brunette still sent off a text for Teddy to come by and take a look.

Once the meds began to kick in both women were alerted to the frightened toddler that now sat beside the bed.

Sofia had pulled herself into a ball with her knees held firmly into her chest. Somehow she had hurt Arizona. Beaded eyes began to water. Small hands covered her face, afraid to pick up her head.

Looking over at the little girl, Arizona felt a rush of an entirely different kind of pain in her heart. "Get her Callie." The blonde croaked out.

At the very sight of her daughter, Callie pulled the little girl into her arms. Sitting on the edge of the bed at Arizona's behest, the mother soothed the little girl's back. "It's okay Sof, Arizona is okay. You want to look and see for yourself?" Callie spoke softly, hoping to ease the tension that was built up in the toddler.

"It's okay, I'm okay little miss, I promise." Arizona spoke up hoping her words would get the tiny head of brunette locks to pull out of her mothers bosom. "I just moved a little too quickly, but I'm okay now."

"I didn't hurt you?" Sofia's words were barely heard as they muffled against where she was nuzzled against her mother.

"No, sweetie it wasn't you, I promise. And I'm okay, mami checked me herself." The pain was still very relevant, but right now she needed and very much wanted to put on a brave face.

Sofia turned her head slightly to regard the bed ridden woman, but she was reluctant to move from her mother's embrace. Both adults assured her that she did nothing wrong, but still she felt responsible some how. So, she would just stay in her mother's lap where she for sure couldn't do any damage.

And so it went. The entirety of that visit and nearly every visit that Sofia made since that, she would cling to whichever adult had been her chaperone. Each time Arizona would put in extra effort to show the smaller brunette that she was okay and she was getting better.

Arizona's feelings were a little hurt that Sofia wasn't comfortable with her yet. She already felt so broken and fragile, only made worse that even the little toddler looked at her like she might break her. It wasn't any fault of Sofia's, and she knew it… But Arizona couldn't help that it still hurt.

**XxxxxxxX**

**A few days later**

And now tomorrow was Sofia's birthday and Arizona wouldn't be there. Callie had given her all planning powers, and a little bit the blonde was living vicariously through the birthday girl. And, Arizona was supposed to be the one to do the little girl's hair. She had planned to braid Sofia's hair into a crown that would be complimented by a fresh flower tiara.

"I was supposed to braid her hair Callie, a-and now sh-she-she won't even come within a yard of me." Arizona sobbed into her girlfriend's neck. "Her birthday is all she's talked about since Halloween, and now she won't have anyone to do her hair."

Callie knew her lover was having a lot of feelings right now, so she wasn't going to take offense at that last statement. She had been doing her little girl's hair since birth, and granted she maybe couldn't braid as well as Arizona, but she did alright.

"She's never going to forgive me… and I'm going to miss her big day. A girl only turns four, once."

The machine beside the bed began giving off an increased pulse. "Oh, sweetie. I need you to calm down a bit for me please. Your heartbeat is increasing. Slow breaths for me, okay?" Callie ran her fingers over the stream of tears that had dripped from cloudy blues as she coached a slower breathing pattern.

Another sob fought for escape as the injured peds surgeon filled her lungs as much as her healing would allow before slowly releasing.

"Listen to me, okay?" Callie had both hands placed on either side of her lover's face, demanding her attention. "This sucks… This all sucks, trust me I know. I can barely close my eyes without it replaying in my mind how that crazy bastard shot you. And Sofia doesn't really know what to do right now, and I'm sorry about that, love. I know there's nothing that she would rather do than be able to roll down the hall with you on those damn heelies, or curl up on the couch in your lap to another viewing of Tangled. If I could change everything around, I would. And you would be braiding our little girl's hair and running all over that trampoline park with Sof and all of those kids tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetie, I know you have worked so hard making sure everything would be perfect. But I promise she will have everyone around catering to her like its her wedding day. And we're going to take so many pictures and videos, it's going to be almost like you were there with us. And then when you're out of here and you are cleared to travel… We're going to Disney World, just the three of us, or anywhere you want to go." Callie looked into the still tear stained eyes

Unable to form any words at the moment Arizona nodded her head up and down, laying her head down on the brunette's strong shoulder. "Will she ever forgive me?"

"Aww sweetie… next year, or the year after when you throw her next party at the governor's mansion… she won't even remember that you weren't there." Callie attempted to joke with her lover, hoping to lighten some of the weight in the room. Though, a little bit… she kind of could see this woman moving heaven and earth to host some extravagant party at the governor's mansion if someone told her it was even a remote possibility.

Arizona was such a mother. The thought really settled down in the ortho surgeon when it popped into her mind. Arizona really was such a mother. Right now she was sobbing, and irrational, and didn't see that in the large scheme of things birthday number four really wasn't the be all, end all. And yet this made Callie's heart swell as much as humanly possible without it bursting out of her chest cavity.

Sofia had asked Callie a few weeks back if Arizona was her other mother, and at the time Callie didn't really have a clear answer for her daughter. But right here, right now in this moment? It was as clear as the water of the Indian ocean surrounding the Maldives. Arizona was such a mother. To Sofia. Arizona was Sofia's other mother.

Suddenly a new proposal plan began to form in her head. It would be more than asking the blonde to marry her… really, she'd already agreed to that. But this would be them becoming a family.

**XxxxxxxX**

Sofia's birthday had been nothing short of amazing. From the youngest to the eldest their fun-o-meter had peaked and nearly expanded beyond the meter. From the fun, upbeat playlist, to the jumping and face painting along with all of the other activities, this was just what they all needed.

But one person was missing.

Arizona.

She wasn't there because she was still sentenced to a hospital bed, and she was miserable. That is until the most beautiful sight popped up on the display of her phone. A picture of Sofia smashing a small piece of cake right into Callie's nose. The laugh that erupted from soft pink lips. The caption read: "I'm so getting you back for this on our wedding day." Callie accused the blonde of having something to do with her current situation.

Then Arizona read the message again.

Her heart nearly stopped at the words. There it was again. Talk of their wedding day.

She remembered everything that Callie had said when she was lain on the linoleum floor or the catwalk, drowning in her own blood. But then there was nothing else mentioned of a proposal from the ortho surgeon, and Arizona was a little worried about what that meant.

But now here it was again. Talk of their wedding day. This caption alone had completely changed her entire mood. Where she was sullen and disappointed at missing Sofia's big day… this had all suddenly been turned around. Only made better with the flood of pictures and video's that poured in next. Enough to make a documentary of such an amazing day in honor of Sofia.

That night Arizona lay in that uncomfortable hospital bed feeling better than she had in weeks. Arizona had to get better, she had a plan.

She was going to propose to Callie… she just had to get out of this damned hospital.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Today**

"You think Teddy would clear me for something a little more strenuous than climbing the stairs?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

The newly engaged couple and their little girl stayed around at the party, relishing in the joy of the well done proposal with their friends and family. Arizona was so happy, she nearly forgot about the past two weeks. Until she began to feel drained from the excitement, and the dull ache in her incision started begging for some attention.

"If by strenuous you mean curling up in bed with your fiancé and your daughter, I think we could arrange that." Callie kissed Arizona's pale cheek as she pulled away.

"You know me so well." Arizona playfully winked at her lover. "I've missed sleeping in bed with you two." She was saying that now… somehow in the past two weeks she must've forgotten how much Sofia kicked and moved in her sleep. The last time the three of them had attempted sleeping in bed together, Arizona had woken up on the floor after ungraciously making contact with the hard surface with a pretty sound thud.

"I just have one more surprise, and then we can head home." Callie had been watching the time tick away on the watch between long glimpses at the door for the past half hour. She was hoping this surprise would've arrived before she popped the question… but for some reason or another, it wasn't. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more than that." Arizona leaned back into her lover's embrace with her back pressed firmly against the brunette's front. Today was absolutely incredible. The woman that far exceeded anything that she ever dreamed, proposed today. The most perfect little girl that ever existed asked her to be her mama, and she was getting to finally go home with her family today. She didn't need anything else… or so she thought.

"Oh, look up." Callie beckoned for Arizona to look up just in time to see her surprise.

"Hey you." A voice called from the doorway.

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**The proposal may look a little familiar** It's from Stepmom… one of my favorite movies ever.

**Next:** Callie's surprise?

**xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 35/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

****** I am so sorry it's been so long. I have gotten questions asking if I was letting this story go. I can assure you. No matter what it takes, I am going to see this out to the very end. Hoping you guys are still with me…

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey you…" Arizona looked up at the familiar voice of her oldest brother. Everything in her wanted to run and jump into his strong anchoring embrace, but her mind knew that wouldn't be a wise move at this stage of her healing. Tears pooled at the sight of the taller man as Junior stepped up to engulf his little sister in his embrace. "I hear congratulations are in order." He kissed the side of her temple, still locked in the hold.

At the moment no one else in the room mattered. Brother and sister reunited… two lives that almost weren't any longer stood in the middle of this room restored. A beat passed where no words were offered, the two just stood completely caught in the moment drinking each other in. "The most beautiful woman in the world asked me to marry her… I would be crazy to say no. Right?"

"I am totally starting a conga line at your wedding." Junior laughed when his sister offered a soft punch to his shoulder. He tried to hide the slight wince at the contact, wanting to shield the younger Robbins from anymore hurt or heartache.

"I swear, if you even think about doing the funky chicken I am so going to talk Jess out of marrying you."

"Who says you'll be taking that walk first? I am the one that asked first." The naval officer gently tousled the blonde locks of his shorter sister jokingly.

"TJ!" The name came out exuberantly from a little way across the room. Sofia came barreling towards the new arrival, nearly tripping over herself caused by the adrenaline fueled excitement.

Catching the toddler just in time, Jr ignored the gripping pain as he hoisted the miniature brunette up. "There's my girl!" He held her up in the air with both hands tucked firmly in small pits, tossing Sofia up gently before safely catching her. "So, what's the scoop Betty boop?"

A freshly sculpted brow rose at the nickname before the shorter blonde cleared her throat. "Um, did you just call my daughter a 1930's sex symbol?"

The blue eyes of the taller man immediately lost their focus, bouncing everywhere except in the direction of his younger sister. Until the clearing of the shorter blonde's throat became incessantly defined. "It rhymes?" Daniel's muscular shoulders attempted a nonchalant shrug.

"What is a sex symbol?" the ever inquisitive toddler questioned her uncle.

"Uh- -hmm." A pink blush quickly covered the chiseled features as Jr's throat suddenly became a replica of the Sahara Desert.

"Hey little miss, how about you go ask mami to bring your uncle Danny here a cup of water." Sofia was off with a start across the room to Callie who'd migrated near the punch table, engrossed in a conversation with Barbara and Bailey. "So, what's the damage?"

The thought to lie quickly passed thought the older brother, but was quickly squashed when he was met with that damn sculpted eyebrow of his younger sister, risen to an altitude daring him to even attempt a falsehood. Lifting his sleeve, the man revealed a pink tinged, black and gray infused elaborate display of a portrait of the sibling's parents. The image was one that the peds surgeon was all too familiar with. She'd spent enough time eying this very image as a child, listening to the tale of the great love shared by the two. Now etched into his skin for all eternity was his parents' wedding portrait, an homage to the greatest love he'd ever witnessed.

Carefully tracing the fresh lines, Arizona's slender finger followed the intricate pattern, not bothering to look up as she finally voiced her thoughts. "Think we can ever have it?"

"I think we already do." He didn't need her to elaborate on the question. Daniel knew exactly what his little sister was asking. "The way Torres looks at you? I don't even think she knows what the rest of us looks like."

"You know Jess is the same way? I don't think there could ever be a more perfect match for you."

"I still don't know how the hell I got so lucky." He rolled his sleeve back down.

"Hey, mind if I steal this one away?" Callie appeared before the siblings with an arm wrapped around the slender waist of her fiancé. The mere thought of finally being able to call this beautiful wonder her fiancé lit caramel features like the Vegas strip. "Not to be a Debby downer, but its about time to head out. It's nearly time for your meds, and if you still wanted a movie with the munchkin I don't know that she'll last much longer."

Arizona relaxed into the loving embrace of the strong support wrapped around her. Truth be told, she was releasing a breath of relief. The train of her injuries was starting to take a toll on the shorter blonde.

Climbing into her comfortable bed, enraptured by her two favorite girls was exactly what she was in need of right now. "Let's say bye to momma before we head out." The blonde laid her head on the taller brunette's shoulder as she leaned further into the woman, allowing Callie to support her.

Callie knew Arizona was starting to get tired. When she stood across the room, dark eyes could see the fatigue setting into the shorter woman's stature. She knew that he lover was attempting to maintain a brave front, pushed by her excitement of getting to go home, the new engagement, being around family and friends, and especially the safe return of her holder brother.

"Alright, I'll give you a day to yourselves, and I'll be over on Thursday to help however I can." Barbara hugged her daughter. The elder blonde really didn't want to release the hold, feeling all too much of that sinking feeling of despair at the thought of how close she'd come to losing her only little girl.

"Mom, I'm not an invalid, you don't have to come wait on me. Callie and I can manage. Besides, she has a few days off before she has to return back to work." Arizona attempted to argue back.

"Don't sass me young lady." Barbara's deep Texan twang answered back with a stern glare at her daughter. "I don't think poor Callie has slept a wink since you've been in here. I'll be there to help, and you're going to like it."

When that deep southern inflect kicked in, there was absolutely no arguing back. And Arizona knew it. It wasn't that she didn't want Barbara around, that wasn't the case at all. For the past few weeks, she'd been locked up in this hospital with her loved one's practically sitting vigil by her bedside. She felt blessed to have so much love and adoration poured out on her. But she was also newly engaged. Under different conditions the couple would've already been home ravaging each other's body in celebration. But she had at least three more weeks before she would be getting the all clear for anything remotely close to those activities. So, making lemonade out of lemons… Arizona just wanted to enjoy some time with her little family. Take a few days just lounging around in the house, binge watch the episodes of Faking It that they'd missed over the past few weeks, maybe a short and slow walk through the park.

"Okay momma." Arizona conceded. Placing both hands on her mother's shoulders, she placed a soft kiss on the elder blonde's cheek. "I couldn't dream up a better mother." She quickly understood, this was something that her mother needed. She needed to feel like she was both needed and helpful to her daughter. Barbara just needed to be able to lay her eyes on her living and breathing child and know that she wasn't in any danger.

"Oh, its new on you for now. But just give it some time, you're well on your way to outshining me in that department." Barbara was ecstatic beyond belief that her little girl now had a little girl of her own. Arizona may not have been there from the beginning of the toddler's life, but she would be there forevermore if she could help it.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Mi lady." Callie opened the door to their apartment, offering the presentation to Arizona. Stepping through the door, Arizona paused taking in the surroundings of her home. "I'm going to try to wrangle this one into some p.j.'s."

"She can still sleep with us tonight, right?" Arizona questioned as she leaned against the doorway to their little girl's room.

Callie understood Arizona needed to feel the closeness of her family tonight. "Wouldn't have it any other way, love." The brunette offered, carefully pulling a plush onesie pajama up the sleeping form of the toddler. "But, I think it would be better if she slept on my side of the bed, babe. She may look all cute and innocent in her sleep, but I swear all of her dreams consist of her performing in the woman's world cup."

"How about we both cuddle, with you as the big spoon. And once I doze off, you can move her to your side?"

With that settled, Sofia barely moved as her mother draped her slumbering form over her shoulder. Pulling Arizona into her side, the little family moved through the apartment toward their bedroom.

Once inside their bedroom, Callie gently delivered Sofia to the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows on either side before turning around to face the awaiting blonde in the door way. The brunette surveyed the exhausted form of her lover. It was clear that the healing woman was completely drained. Taking in the sight of the woman, Callie knew exactly what she needed.

Stalking up to the woman, two strong arms wrapped around the slender waist of the shorter blonde. Nuzzling in golden tresses, Callie whispered in her lover's ear. "Come with me."

Moving to intertwine their hand's, the taller woman led Arizona into the en suite bathroom. Tapping a space on the edge of the tub, Callie ushered her lover to take a seat on that spot. Reaching into the bath tub she turned the knob, feeling the outpour of water to ensure the sought after temperature.

Blue eyes watched as her lover moved around the space, coming back she dropped lavender bath salts into the warm water. A tender smile pulled at pink lips as her favorite scent permeated her nostrils. Two strong hands gently tugged at the hem of the blonde's blouse, slowly moving the fabric up her torso Arizona lifted her arms in assistance as Callie slid the shirt up over the blonde's head. Divesting her lover of the rest of her garments, Callie pulled the blonde into a standing position before directing the woman into the awaiting bubble filled bath. After settling Arizona into the seat of serenity, Callie pulled her phone out, placing it in the docking station calling on the perfect playlist for the moment.

John Legend's _All of Me,_ calmly called out from the speaker, the lyrics further soothing the two occupants. Blue eyes had closed, further allowing the tranquil setting to engulf her. Peeking open at the sound of her lover continuing to move about the space, Arizona lovingly looked on as two vanilla scented candles joined the chorus, providing the perfect harmony.

Relieving herself of her own garments, Callie sauntered up to the bath. "Is there room in there for me?"

"There's always room for you."

Callie lowered herself behind the silky smooth body of her lover, with her front as support to the pale back as Arizona gently released control to her fiancé. Enveloping the woman in front of her, the two settled into a comfortable silence. Words were unnecessary in this moment, both women knew it.

Laying her head back on the tan shoulder of her fiancé, Arizona relished in the passionate serenity in the room as Callie drew invisible patterns along the soap covered pale arm of her lover. Time passed as the melody of the song filtered through the atmosphere, the two women content with simply being present in the moment.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The lyrics softly floated between plump lips in offering. Arizona's breath hitched as the words continued as a declaration, and a promise.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

The meaning of these words drew tears from cloudy blues, the evident sincerity in the husk of the brunette's voice penetrated a place in the blonde's heart that she never allowed to fathom could ever be reached by another person.

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Callie lifted her thumb to wipe at the silent tears as the ran down a corral tinged porcelain cheek. The rest of the words drifted around the couple as the perfect ambience.

"I love you so much." The words rasped out, volume barely coherent as Arizona attempted to control her emotions enough to release the sentiment.

The words were so thickly spoken, dark eyes quickly became infused with streaks of red, tears making their appearance. "I love you so, so much."

"I almost died. I- -I thought I was going to die."

"Shh." Callie attempted to hush the unwanted thoughts of the possibility that was uncomfortably close to a fatal reality.

"No, Callie. I have to say this." Arizona wanted to get this out. Steeling herself, and wanting to offer whatever support her lover would need, Callie carefully enveloped the tender form of the woman pressed against her front that much more. "You and Sofia are my everything. I am so in love with you Calliope. You are my one. My one true great love. When I came here I was so numb, an empty shell. Then this Latina bombshell walked into my room and I began to feel things again. You make me feel. You make me want to feel. I want to feel everything with you for the rest of my life." Right then a pale hand broke through the ceiling of suds that surrounded the couple. But what was in that hand caused an abundance of tears to escape crimson infused chocolate orbs. "I know that you already asked, and I already accepted. But, you kind of stole my thunder there, love." Encircled by lilac colored bubbles sat an open curved diamond encrusted band that delicately accentuated a Lucida solitaire two point five carat diamond.

"That- -" Shock registered on olive features, her hand quickly drawing up to cover her mouth. This ring… it was completely unexpected- -but further more, Callie had seen this ring before. She was positive that she'd seen this ring before, but it couldn't be possible. "It looks just like- -but… it can't be, right?" The brunette fumbled over her words. "How? No. That's impossible…"

Turning as best she could in the tub without spilling water over the sides or further injuring herself, Arizona turned placing a finger over plump babbling lips. "Calliope…" the blonde attempted to soothe the beautiful woman.

"Arizona, that's my mother's wedding ring. But that's not possible. She was buried with that ring on. How? Arizona, what did you do?" a slight panic at the lack of understanding of how this was possible began to overwhelm the brunette.

"It's a replica." She rushed the words out quickly. Arizona loved the impulsiveness of her lover, but sometimes she was a little too trigger happy, letting illogical thoughts run away before reigning them in. Relief was visible as olive features soothed. "I talked to Aria and she told me how much you absolutely loved and adored that ring. So I found a jeweler that could make as close to an exact replica as possible."

"It's the Lu-"

"The Lucida." Arizona finished "It was named after the brightest star in a constellation." She used the pad of her thumb to swipe at the befallen tears running unabashed down caramel cheeks. "My life was so dark, and you came in… this bright light. You have lit and gained access to parts of my soul that I thought would be unoccupied territory for the rest of my life. You are my Lucida, lighting my path. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?"

"Everyday for the rest of my life." Callie rushed forward, capturing soft lips with her own, hungrily devouring the moan that escaped. The brunette had to fight with herself in that moment for control. Unexpectedly the love toward her beautiful blonde grew ten fold in that moment, a love she never fathomed she could or would ever experience. Her every fiber wanted to make slow passionate love to her woman, and she wanted to do it now. But that wasn't possible. A stark reminder stared the ortho surgeon right in the face as she took in the naked form of her lover, the very present scar from surgery serving as a reminder of the near loss and defeat of death.

Catching her breath, Arizona tugged at the hand of her lover, singling out one finger in particular. Sliding the cool metal up the caramel finger, the ring looked like it had finally found the place it was meant to sit. The smile that erupted from the blonde could've supplied enough electricity to light their entire neighborhood.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Arizona questioned.

"How am I supposed to go another three to four weeks without being able to make love to you?" Two olive toned hands ran down either side of the blonde in front of her, two foreheads meeting in the middle.

"We have to get out of here before you get me in trouble…" Arizona mumbled before one more kiss. Attempting to lift herself from the water, it became all the more evident the trauma that her body was healing from.

Callie could see the struggle Arizona was battling with to climb out of the bath. "Let me help." Callie quickly jumped out, grabbing two towels that she'd already set out. "Alright, step over." Strong arms supported her lover.

After moisturizing and pulling on a pair of boy shorts and tank top each, the two lovers climbed in bed. Sofia cuddled into Arizona's front as Callie enveloped her two favorite girls from the back as she'd promised.

Callie lifted her hand, taking in the sight of the diamonds shining in the moonlight that cut through their bedroom. She couldn't stop looking at it. Her mind was baffled as to how she stumbled upon such luck to find a woman like Arizona.

"I've been wondering that since the night I walked you home from the bar." Arizona voiced, catching the brunette by surprise. Callie didn't even realize she'd voiced the thoughts that were swirling around in her head.

A comfortable silence settled around the two as they enjoyed being able to just lay there in each other's arms. There were no iv's connected, no beeping machines, no nurses cutting in every hour, none of their friends. For the first time in too many days, the small family was just that. Their family.

Callie was unsure how much time had passed. Thinking Arizona had maybe finally drifted off to sleep, she prepared to resituate their sleeping arrangements. As wild as Sofia slept, there was no way they would have a peaceful night with their current arrangement.

Settling their little girl on the opposite side of the bed, away from her healing lover, Callie settled back under the fluffy comforter, Arizona's soft voice cut through the silence. "Jr. was shot."

Unsure of where that had come from, Callie stiffened, unsure of how to react. "What?"

"He thinks that I don't know." She slowly continued, feeling a strong arm engulf her from the back pulling her that much flush against Callie's front. The brunette didn't speak yet; she knew Arizona needed to get it out at her own pace. A moment of silence passed before the blonde spoke out again. "He tried to cover it with a new tattoo. I'm a surgeon… how does he think I didn't notice a bullet wound in his arm?"

The question was offered, but there was no answer being sought out.

"I hope he at least told Jess. He's going to need to talk to someone." He words were offered slowly as she drew invisible patterns over the arm wrapped around her torso. "The last time he came home from tour… he had night terrors. He was home physically, but mentally? For a while we didn't think we would ever really get him back."

"Love… with everything that happened with you? Maybe he didn't worry the family any more than everyone has been?"

"I hope so. Every since daddy died, he has placed this unnecessary pressure on his shoulders to be the head of the family. Like he has to be the strong one all the time. I just don't want this all to be too much that he's trying to keep to himself."

"We won't let it be sweetie. We will watch him, and talk to him, and we will all be there for each other. We're a family, and that's what family does sweetheart. How ever he needs us to be there, we will be there, together." Callie soothed her fiancé, pressing plump lips to the pale temple. With all of this talk, it made the woman think though. But she stuttered to voice her thoughts. "Speaking of… how did your session go?"

Arizona had been pretty resistant to sitting on a therapist couch. She'd had a few nightmares, but she managed… or so she thought. When Tim had to plunge a needle into her i.v. to get her to calm down, Callie informed her that she no longer had a choice. There was no way she could come home with Sofia this way. So… reluctantly… she went.

"It was… I don't have PTSD Callie. I've just been a little shaken up. I just needed to come home with my girls… And now I'm here, and everything is perfect."

Callie could read pale features like a Harry Potter book. Things were not perfect. But she didn't want to ruin the pretty pink bubble they had managed to surround themselves in.

"Best night ever."

"Best. Night. Ever." Arizona pulled the caramel hand up to her mouth, kissing the engagement ring she'd placed on her lover's finger just barely thirty minutes prior. Turning to face her lover, Arizona ran a thumb over caramel features.

Drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her, her mother's words came flooding back in. _"I don't think poor Callie has slept a wink since you've been in here." _Dark eyes were almost imperceptibly sunken in. It would be nearly impossible to see if she were anyone else. But Arizona had spent so much time drinking in these very eyes, she could tell. Callie was exhausted.

"Let's sleep in." Arizona offered.

"Please?" Callie pulled her lover in to lay her head on her chest. Running her fingers through golden tresses, she massaged the blonde's scalp lulling her to sleep. "Tomorrow afternoon some time, maybe we can just go for a drive?"

"You are so good to me."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Alright momma, you have to cover your eyes. Me and mami has a surprise for you." Sofia giggled, while Callie passed over a sleep mask. It was almost as if fireworks had gone off when she heard Sofia call her momma. She was sure it would be just like this for a long time to come.

"I knew you two were up to something." Blue eyes squinted as she took in the sight of the two brunette's. "Oh, are we going on a surprise vacation?"

"Nope. Not vacation… and stop guessing, you know I can't lie to you."

"Only if we can get ice cream later." Arizona contracted.

"Ice cream!" Sofia squealed from her seat in the back of her mother's Audi. "Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream!"

"Well, there's no way I can say no to that." Callie giggled at the exuberance of their little girl as she glanced up through the rearview mirror. "You did that on purpose."

With her eyes out of commission at the moment, pale ears perked at the jokingly accusatory voice of her chauffeur. Offering a shrug of her shoulders, Arizona settled back into her seat. "I have no clue what your talking about." A teasing smirk pulled at soft coral painted lips.

"Mhm. We'll see about that." Their short drive came to an end when Callie placed the car in park and turned off the ignition. "We're here."

Slender fingers shot up prepared to rip away the offending object that had stolen away her eyesight.

"Nope." A tanned hand, met the soft grasp of her lover, keeping her from removing the fabric. "Not yet. Patience grasshopper, patience. We'll help you out in a second." Rushing around the car, Sofia had already relieved herself of the straps that had been holding her in place during the car ride. "Alright munchkin, let's help your momma get out too."

Once the car door opened Arizona attempted to feel out her surroundings, listening for any clue she could hear. But there was nothing… just the normal sound of the outside world. A soft breeze blowing, the sound of a car passing by, maybe in the distance she was picking up a group of playing children? She had no clue where she was at the moment, and her type-A impatience was preparing to resolve that for her when she felt a hand cross over her lap, relieving her of her seatbelt.

"Alright, watch your step- -" Callie had to laugh at her words when Arizona completely stopped walking and crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay, okay… Just, let me guide you. Just a few more steps."

"Alright momma, you can look now." Sofia halted their steps with her words once she'd gotten the cue from her mamí.

Ripping the offending fabric away, blue eyes danced over the sight ahead of her. She would've never guessed this in a million years when she was trying to figure out her surprise. Here she was, standing in front of her dream home. The cinnamon stone accent offered the perfect mix of Georgian Colonial style home with a Victorian feel… The house that she and Callie had looked at before… before life had turned upside down. But someone had made some changes. The previously chocolate shutters were now a soft blue, softening the overpowering stature that the five-bedroom house previously held. And planters now sat around the banister of the porch that wrapped around the side of the house with and overflow of pinks and purples.

"Cal…" Arizona wasn't exactly sure what to say. She stood, gaping at the house, mouth opening and closing.

Coming up behind the speechless woman, Callie waved a key dangling from a butterfly shaped keychain. "Should we go in, or do you just want to stand out here looking?"

"We have a key? Calliope, what did you do?"

"Come on moms, can we go in our new house now?" The rambunctious toddler pulled at the hands of both women, pulling them towards the entrance.

Whispering to herself, Arizona repeated Sofia's words. "_Our new house…" _Her feet carried her forward at the request of the smaller hand tugging her own. Callie excitedly pushed the key into the lock, shaking her bum as she unlocked the mahogany front door. Once the door swung open, she turned to face the still stunned blonde taking both hands Callie gently pulled Arizona inside the house. Stepping over the threshold, Arizona followed her fiancé a few more steps inside. "Calliope what did you do?" The blonde asked after she'd spun around taking in the sight of the newly furnished home.

Two strong arms wrapped around the waist of the shorter woman as plump lips kissed the golden hairline. "_We_ bought a house. Our house. Our new home."

Sofia had dramatically fallen in the middle of the floor, rolling around drawing imaginary snow angels in the carpet with her body.

The two women couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl's antics.

"But how? When?"

"You were so happy when we first saw it. I talked to Ryan that day and made an offer."

"So, it's really ours?"

"For about a month now. Want to look around?" Callie asked, her answer coming in the form of soft slender lips capturing her own. "Now, you already know the layout of the house. But I've made just a few changes."

"Can we go to my room first?" Sofia was already half way up the stairs, bouncing on her tippy toes as she looked through the banister. "I have a new bed!" Arizona wasn't exactly up to bounding up the stairs at the rate that she was used to, but with Callie's assistance the couple made it up the stairs following after their little girl. "Mamí let me pick out my own bed, and she said me and yous can paint. When your boo boo is fixed, can we? Can we please?"

Sofia's new bedroom was easily double the size of her room in their apartment, settled in the middle of the room was a princess style canopy bed with a small couch and play area off to one side, along with a small bookshelf. "I let her pick out the furniture, but we were thinking that one of your drawings would work pretty great on that wall." Callie pointed at the blank canvas. She could envision a mural of that drawing Arizona had sketched all that time ago with Sofia with her favorite character _Glitch_ from Wreck it Ralph.

"We so can!" Arizona slowly lowered herself down onto the canopy bed, opening her arms for Sofia to climb up on her lap. "You, little miss, are a very good secret keeper." Her thumb and forefinger playfully tugged at the small girl's nose.

"Oh, don't be fooled. This one only found out about this yesterday. There's no way she would've kept this secret from her _Zona_." Callie sat on the other side of her girls, gently tickling Sofia's belly. "Hey munchkin, how would you like to play with some of your new toys over there?" She didn't need to be asked twice. In a flash she had climbed down from her perch on Arizona's lap and made it across the room to her new play area pulling out the first toy that caught her eye. "Come on, she'll be occupied for a while. I want to show you something."

Hand intertwined in hand, the affianced couple exited the toddler's bedroom moving down the hall. Arizona was a little confused. Somehow the upstairs layout had been altered. The entry to the master bedroom had changed pretty dramatically. Pulling open two doors, that didn't exist during the initial walk through, Callie revealed the construction she'd gotten done. "Wow." The word fell so softly, it was almost unheard.

The word bedroom would never be able to define this vastness. A wall had been knocked out joining two rooms together, adding and additional four-hundred square feet to the previously existing six-hundred that was the master bedroom. This wasn't a bedroom. No. This was a master suite. This just may have been about the same size of their apartment right now.

"Do you like it?"

"We have a fireplace in our bedroom Calliope. A fireplace." Pale hands covered her face, blue eyes peeked through slender fingers as she took in the sight. "This is our bedroom, right? Because there's no furniture in here."

Adding to the size of the room… It was completely empty. The only furnishing to be found was the plush wall to wall carpet. "Of course it's our bedroom, silly." Callie was stood behind her fiancé with the shorter woman wrapped up in a loving embrace as the brunette's head rested on the blonde's shoulder. "So, I haven't done anything with this room yet. I was thinking that the rest of the furnishings could be left up to you?"

"We have a fireplace in our bedroom." Arizona squealed, turning in her lover's arms. The two women stood in this embrace, wrapped around each other just taking in the moment. A pair of olive toned hands softly ran up and down the toned back of the shorter woman. "Don't get me wrong, this is easily the best gift ever. But I know what you're doing Calliope." Arizona smiled against her spot where she was nuzzled into the brunette's neck.

"I'm busted already?"

"It's okay. I love you even more for knowing me so well." Soft lips kissed the nape of the olive neck. "I would've gone stir crazy with nothing to do but sit at home over the next few weeks."

"Yeah, you don't do sitting around very well." Callie playfully pulled back just a little in order to look in the blonde's face, getting a pair of blues rolling around in response. "Here." Callie dug in her pocket revealing a small rectangle shaped piece of plastic. "Go crazy. Have fun. Get whatever you want."

Pushing her lover's hand away, Arizona scoffed. "You already paid for the house… you paid God knows how much for this." She signaled with a pointed finger around the room. "I am no one's pretty woman… I can pay for the furniture Callie." Pulling out of the embrace, Arizona walked toward the oversized bay window that over looked their backyard. "I'm a surgeon too, ya know. That comes with a pretty decent sized paycheck."

Callie didn't mean to offend her lover. But she could tell by the brash tone that, that's exactly what she'd done.

"Give me a number." Dark eyes met her own in question. "If this is going to be my home too, I'm paying for half of everything. How much?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Callie was hoping to get over this little hump quickly. What's the best way to appease a female? Apologize. "I just- -I saw how much you lit up at this place. And none of the other houses that we looked at could even compare. I would happily give whatever it takes to see you light up like that every day." Callie stalked closer to her fiancé, running her finger down a porcelain cheek. "The house is already paid for. But this house needs a lot of furniture. So, how about you take care of that?"

"I can agree to that."

"But, you do realize we're getting married right?"

"Okay?"

"It will be our money Arizona. Not mine, or yours. Ours." Arizona never made a fuss of Callie's fortune. The two never even talked about money since Callie had revealed her real net worth.

Blue eyes squinted at the words that had just been spoken. Callie could tell she was thinking, so she just waited for what would fall from that beautiful mouth next. She could tell Arizona had a major thought to have set off in her mind. "You don't plan on having a pre-nup in place." Her tone was a bit more accusatory than she'd planned.

"Wow. This ran away really fast." Callie exhaled her thought, wringing her hands out in front of her. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with you Arizona. Married to you. For better, or worse, til death do us part. Did you have something different in mind?"

"No. No. Absolutely not." Arizona wasn't sure how they'd gotten here. But this was clearly something that needed discussing. "There's nothing in the world that could ever be better than being able to marry the love of my life. I plan on sitting on that porch downstairs hand in hand when we're eighty-five and in wheelchairs, and our grandkids have to come over because we don't know how to work the t.v. remote any more."

"Okay, then what is the problem?"

"I'm not with you because of your money."

"I know that." Arizona leaned into Callie, releasing her weight on the brunette. She'd been standing for a while now, and she was starting to get winded. "I know it's my boobs that really keep you around." Plump lips kissed golden locks on the top of the shorter woman's head.

Smacking Callie's arm, Arizona gently tugged at the neck of her lover's shirt taking a peek inside. "Well they're good boobs."

"Yours aren't so bad either. But that ass does not quit." One of her hands slid down to cup the aforementioned ass, lifting the blonde just enough for their lips to meet.

"This is really our house." Blue eyes looked around the space again.

"It's really ours."

**XxxxxxxX**

**6 weeks later**

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine." The past few days the session would start out exactly the same way. He would ask, she would answer, and then they would be at a stalemate. Crossing her arms over her chest, she felt a little testy today. "I would feel a lot better if you would sign that paper inside your fancy little portfolio so that I could please get back to work."

"Do you think you're ready to be back to work?"

"I _know_ my kids need me."

"Let's talk about the day you were shot." Arizona released an exasperated breath at the suggestion. "The father of one of your patient's came into the hospital and shot you."

Nodding her head along to the replay of events, Arizona waited for the trauma therapist to continue.

…

"Don't hit the messenger, but you kind of look like shit, Torres."

Punch. Right to the arm. "I look better than you. Besides, you keep having to bail your fiancé out of jail in the middle of the night and let's see how you look."

"What's that, like three times in one week. They haven't taken her bike or her license yet?"

"When you save the lieutenant's kid, it apparently buys you never-ending grace."

"Has she been cleared for surgery yet?" Mark sat his lunch tray down at the table opposite his best friend."

"No. Well she has a session now, so maybe. I don't know." Callie ran a hand through her hair. "She was doing so good at first. And now, I just… I don't know. She has nightmares that she won't talk about. We were supposed to be moving into our house last week, but we still don't have our furniture picked out yet. And not to mention its like she has a fucking death wish every time she climbs on that damn bike."

"I know I'm not exactly the poster boy on relationships… but maybe you should just talk to her?"

"Talking is that last thing she wants to do. I've tried, believe me."

"You two don't look like there's anything wrong. Or sound like it either for that matter. I swear I had to go buy some earplugs so I could get some sleep. Who knew you were such a screamer?" Two graying brows bounced animatedly.

"Shut up. Don't let her hear you talking about our sex life. She really might hit you with a brick this time."

…

"You can't keep acting like you're 'fine' as you say." The therapist was over the deflecting his patient had become so comfortable with. "Two days ago you hid in a supply closet because you thought the new janitor's flashlight was a gun. A few days before that you froze in the entry to your department. You refuse to take the catwalk… and as I hear it, you've been arrested a few times for speeding recently."

Squinting at the man's words, Arizona couldn't help but to wonder who he'd been talking to. Someone felt really comfortable snitching on her. "I was shot okay? I know I was shot. I have the fucking reminder right here in the middle of my chest where one of my best friend's had to cut me open and fish around to find the bullet fragments. I did my job and I was shot for it. I already know that. Why do we have to keep going through the re-runs? Can you just sign the paper so I can get back to helping the patient's that need me?"

"Why is it so hard for you to talk about what happened?"

"I just told you what happened. You know what happened."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"How do I feel about getting shot for trying to save my patient's life? Are you seriously asking me that?"

…

"How about I keep the munchkin tonight. And maybe you two can have a chance to talk."

"I can just send her with Mrs. O'Malley or Barbara. You have an early surgery tomorrow, you should be prepping for that."

"Nope. We I haven't had nearly enough time with Sof lately, and once you two get your shit together you're moving. So, I'll take my time now thank you."

Mark was a good man. He didn't show it off too often or to too many people. But Callie always knew that deep down inside he was just a teddy bear. The connection that he shared with Sofia always amazed Callie. From day one, he was always there. No one ever asked. He didn't even have to offer. He just, was. And Callie loved him all the more for it.

"Okay. I'm off soon, so you can just come pick her up from my place when you're ready for her."

…

"What is your take away from this entire situation?"

"What is my take away from being shot by a deceased patient's distraught father?" Standing by the window, her gaze couldn't be drawn away from the pouring rain as it pounded on the glass. "No matter how hard you try to control life, it's unexpected and often times messy. Life doesn't always work out the way you think it will, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Opening his portfolio, the elder man lifted his pen, scribbled across the line and slid the paper down toward the other end of the table. "You free to go back to work." Arizona whipped around with such intensity, she was nearly whiplashed. "We will have sessions twice a week, because there is still work to be done. But I don't see a reason that you can't get back to your normal duties."

"And if I don't agree to the sessions?"

"You can't work."

"Well then I guess I don't have a choice then, do I?"

"You have PTSD Arizona. And until you face it, things will not begin to get better. So, I will see you in my office in a few days."

The man closed his case, packed up and headed for the door. Arizona was left staring at the piece of paper in her hand. What was she supposed to do now?

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Callie and Arizona coping with Arizona's PTSD… and more.

**Grey's: **Eekkk…. I remain CalzonaStrong. I just wish the writer's could offer some kind of assist that there's the most magnificent rainbow ever at the end of this storm.

**xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 36/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

****** I am so sorry it's been so long. I have gotten questions asking if I was letting this story go. I can assure you. No matter what it takes, I am going to see this out to the very end. Hoping you guys are still with me…

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey, where's Sof?" Arizona entered the bedroom where Callie was sitting with her back to the headboard. "Oh, that looks good, what is it?"

Enveloping the last piece of fruit between plump lips, the brunette turned away from her fiancé's waiting lips allowing for Arizona to meet her cheek with a quick peck. "You're late." Callie offered dryly.

Weary of the 'welcome home' Arizona completely disregarded the statement and went about changing into more comfortable clothes for bed.

"There's no way you're getting in bed smelling like that." Callie slid down under the fluffy duvet, facing away from the blonde.

"Uhm, okay… you're upset. Are we going to talk about whatever it is?" Arizona tried to sit beside Callie on the bed, but her presence was met with a cold glare.

Barely pulling the blanket down, the upset woman offered, "Your dinner is in the microwave." And with that the cover was pulled back up, effectively hiding the brunette away.

"I'm going to… hop in the shower." Standing from the bed, she motioned in vain toward the bathroom across the room. Callie was so upset, she waited until the bathroom door closed before releasing an exasperated breath.

Not wanting to get into whatever had her fiancé so upset tonight, Arizona decided to take her time in the shower. Allowing the hot water to beat against her body. With every drop of water, her exhaustion began to set in. Her head dropped forward, her chin meeting her breastplate. Looking down, weary blue eyes came to rest on the unwanted scar that continued to mar delicate porcelain skin.

Nimble fingers traced over the stitching technique that Mark used to close her up after the life saving surgery. _'Some of my best work. This would put the Sistine Chapel to shame._' He'd offered when he'd come to check on it after she was awake. '_Once it's healed you'll barely remember it was ever there._' Arizona scoffed at the remembered words.

How could she ever forget? Especially now with the heated water beating at it so, causing a roaring red to appear around the edges of the wound site. Suddenly an irrational anger grew from deep within. Resentful fingers clung to the soap filled sponge as she scrubbed at her previously unblemished skin. Every swipe was made in attempt to rid ugly mark from her body, from her memory, from her life.

But it didn't leave. No. Her pale complexion pulsated a desperate red as her skin begged for mercy. As if a judgment had reigned down, her hand slammed down on the faucet. All she wanted to do was scream. Scream at Callie for being mad at her. Scream at her body for being so easily marred. Scream at herself for choosing to be a surgeon. Scream at herself for choosing a career that caused her to hold a person… a child's life in her hands. She wanted to scream for not being good enough that time, and losing her patient. She wanted to scream because a man chose to come to her work place and shoot her. He tried to kill her…

Furious tears spouted from her eyes as her towel clad body slid down the wall until she met the floor. Not wanting any more sympathy, Arizona pulled an additional towel into her grasp to muffle the sound of her weeping. Even with the knowledge of her fiancé being upset with her, Arizona knew if Callie knew of her struggle just on the other side of the door- -she would be in there like a flash of light. But she didn't want to be comforted right now. No. She needed to face this monster alone.

Pulling herself off the floor, Arizona stood to regard her image in the mirror. Turning on the sink faucet, water was splashed in attempt to rid the blotches from fair skin. Goosebumps from the cool air erupted over her skin, pushing the blonde to move back into the bedroom for a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

In the bed, Callie had fallen asleep while Arizona was in the shower. After the peds surgeon had exited the bedroom, Callie made an attempt to reign in her displeasure with her lover. She was just so upset because the couple was supposed to have plans tonight.

_**Dinner tonight. You + me. Desert = me 3 -C**_

_**Wink. Wink. I'll bring the whip… cream, that is. -A **_

They'd seen each other throughout the day, and everything seemed great. Flirtatious licks had been passed. At one point Callie had been simply walking down the hall after scrubbing out of surgery, when she was abruptly pulled into a closet where her fiancé had effectively groped and mauled her with passion filled kisses.

But somehow between then and the end of her shift where she'd rushed home, shipped their daughter over to uncle Mark's and poured all of herself into preparing a simple, yet romantic dinner, something went way left.

With the lights dimmed, two wine glasses had been poured accompanying the candlelit setting of what Callie hoped would help for a calm and understanding conversation about what was going on with them lately. It was Callie's hope that they would choose a real moving date, maybe settle on a wedding date… and wrap it all up with two naked bodies enthralled by each other.

But time had passed… the playlist in the background had reached its end… candles burned out, and food that was once smoking took on the temperature of the room. Keeping her uplifted spirit, the brunette figured there must've been a dyer emergency that had pulled the peds surgeon back in. But a quick call over to the hospital relayed that the missing woman had disengaged from the machine hours ago.

A thought to panic about the unknown whereabouts of her fiancé didn't have time to settle in the ortho surgeon. When she rescued her mobile from the bedroom, her lock screen had been filled with alerts. But they weren't missed calls or text from her lover… no, they were Instagram notifications. Unlocking her phone revealed a series of tagged photos and videos that captured her missing lover.

Arizona had been having the time of her life according to the captured footage. In one picture she sat atop her beloved bike, helmet raised in the air as she faced the sunset. Had her view not been filtered by immediate anger, Callie would have appreciated the beauty of the image. But with each swipe, the hurt and ache in her heart only intensified… Surrounded by friends from the track, Arizona was the feature of at least two videos that saw her besting her previous highest speed.

And as the last video played, it was revealed why Arizona smelled like a distillery when she attempted to slip in the bed. There was a celebration of spraying beer that had been offered like an activated sprinkler.

Callie tried to just let go of the fury that dismissed her fiancé… but what didn't budge was the hurt. So she hid under the big fluffy duvet until sleep enraptured her.

Standing at the edge of the bed taking in the sight of the beautiful slumbering woman, Arizona made a decision. Turning on her heel, she quietly moved out into the living room and stretched out across the couch. Pulling the blanket from across the back of the sofa Arizona settled down into the cushions for another sleepless night.

Each night for the past week Arizona would lay awake, staring at the spackled ceiling. When she would fall asleep her vision was haunted by alarming illusions. The worst yet was the one where Callie had been the one that had gotten shot, and she being the one forced to watch as Mr. Kramer stole the life of her love.

From that night on, she would wrap around the brunette and she would wait until Callie fell asleep, then she would spend her night watching the sleeping beauty for as long as she could without waking her love.

Callie had been so good at being there and taking care of her for weeks. Arizona didn't want to keep burdening her lover, being a patient. She wanted to get back to being equal partners… lovesick… lovers. So, as best she could, Arizona hid her struggles from her partner.

Arizona didn't realize she'd even fallen asleep until her warmth had been abruptly pulled out of her grasp, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "Wh-wh-what?" She felt around for the blanket, coming up empty.

"You're not sleeping out here. Come to bed." Callie stood at the end of the couch, blanket thoroughly out of reach from searching fingers.

Blinking sleep laden eyes open, the sight of the pouting brunette was simply adorable. But right now all Arizona saw was Callie harboring her source of heat. "Callie… I'm cold."

"I can't sleep without you. Come to bed."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am…" Callie moved around the couch, pulling at the shorter woman. "Come to bed."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hey Cal… did you see my keys when you left this morning?" Arizona's voice blared through the O.R. from the intercom.

Not bothering to look up from the hand that she was working on, Callie called out her response. "No. Did you get Sof off to school okay?"

"We had to call momma to come give us a ride… I swear I sat them down in the fruit bowl when I came in last night." Arizona paced as she tried to replay her entrance into their apartment last night. "I came in… kicked off my shoes, dropped my jacket on the couch… I put them in the bowl, I swear I did." Shaking her head, she couldn't fathom how her keys could've disappeared.

"Oh, well that's good. Sof was wanting to call her yesterday. But we didn't get to it. You think she'll be able to pick her up as well? It's your pick up day, and you don't have any keys…"

"I can just take your car to pick her up Cal… I have a pretty light day today."

"Oh, I didn't drive. Mark and I were paged in at the same time, so I just rode in with him." Callie nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders as she continued her work. "Call your mom Zo… Sof would love to spend some time with her nana Robbins today."

"Ugh. Fine." Up in the gallery, she pulled out her phone shooting a quick text to her mother to set up the afterschool pick up. Huffing, she made her way out of the small room, leaving the team to continue their work.

"So… you've just resorted to hiding her keys then?"

"What?" Dark scanned across the patient to Meredith who was working on the liver lac in the patient's abdomen. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So, what's the plan for when you actually have to look at her?"

"I just so happen to be a very sought after orthopedic surgeon. Today I seem to really be in high demand…" Callie shrugged.

Chuckling at her friend, Meredith offered her two cents. "You're going to have to talk to her Torres. And what if she finds where you hid them?"

"That won't happen… They're in Mark's junk drawer. And I had Teddy to hide the spare set that Tim keeps for her."

"So you've thought this out then?" A displeasing look covered the dirty blonde's features.

"Dr. Torres, you have a message." One of the nurses called out. With a nod of her head, the ortho surgeon signaled for the nurse to go ahead and read it aloud. "Riddle me this… I'm spread ou-"

"-No!" Callie immediately called out. Her tone held more force than she intended, causing the room to hold multiple sets of eyes in her direction. "Ahem…" She tried to clear the oversized lump that suddenly filled her throat, causing a coughing fit behind her surgical mask.

"Can we get Dr. Torres some water please?" Meredith was suddenly very amused at whatever the nurse nearly called out over the OR. Watching the brunette take a sip of the offered water, the general surgeon continued her work. "So, care to share with the class?"

"Sloan."

"Ahhh…" The single word was answer enough.

Usually Callie found the raunchy texts from her friend funny. Lately he'd taken to sending her suggestive riddles, that had pretty surprising answers. Just a few days ago, Arizona had picked up her lover's phone witnessing one of these texts. '_I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes, I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good…. Slide to unlock message'; _Hid behind the lock code was the rest of the riddle, that begged the question. _What am I?_

Arizona was no stranger to how crude the plastic surgeon carried himself daily. This message, case in point. After a pointless argument about the blonde not being reachable for two hours, this didn't serve as any help in calming the argument when the partial messaged ticked across the screen. Going in circles without resolution for longer than the peds surgeon cared to, she finally decided maybe talking was over rated. Pulling the taller woman into her, she smashed their lips together until her lover melted into the embrace. Hoping to bypass any furtherance of the argument, Arizona dutifully brought her lover to three orgasms back to back without a break in between. Callie was nearly crawling away from the blonde's strong pink muscle, as it nearly sucked her soul out through her vagina.

It was two days that the ortho surgeon had walked a little funny from the fervent sexcapade. "Yeah." Callie surveyed her work, making sure she was on path to complete her goal in healing the patient's limb. "Remind me to step on his phone the next time I see him. I swear, he waits until the absolute wrong time to send me that crap."

"Oh Sloan…"

**XxxxxxxX**

"It's been two days… how are both sets of my keys still missing?"

Callie walked out of the bedroom set to prepare breakfast. Neither of the surgeons had to be at work this morning. Hearing the words fall from her fiancé, she felt just a little bit guilty about the ruse. But her eased mind about her lover's safety outweighed that bit of guilt, so breakfast prep continued unfazed. "I'm going to be honest, I'm kind of selfishly enjoying us riding around together these past two days."

"I was just really hoping to go out for a ride tonight." Arizona pulled the last cushion from the couch in hopes of locating her missing keys. "Fucking feel like I'm suffocating…" The frustrated blonde attempted to speak under her breath.

The look of disappointment and hurt in olive features was missed by the searching blue eyes. Suddenly there was a desire to make up a lie about an early consult so she could flee the apartment. But not before her mouth spoke out on its own. "I didn't realize spending time with me was such a burden."

Tension was suddenly more relevant than oxygen, causing Arizona's head to shoot up. "Callie that's not what I meant and you know it." Her voice held a little more edge than necessary, her anger rearing its ugly head again. Giving up on her search, Arizona haphazardly tossed the cushions back atop the couch before moving to their bedroom.

Coming back out dark eyes looked up to see a blonde head emerge through a hoodie being pulled on. "Where are you going?" Callie asked when Arizona picked up her car keys from the bowl.

"I have an early consult." Was all that was offered as she moved for the door.

"I thought you didn't have to be in until 10." It wasn't a question. Callie was positive of the schedule.

Not bothering to look back, Arizona continued her exit.

Later that day Callie's frustration threatened to completely bubble over. "Words Cal. English words… I don't understand Spanish, you know that. Now talk to Uncle Mark, tell me all your problems."

And so she did. With a string of Kleenex left in her wake and red puffy eyes, Callie recalled her grievances with her fiancé. She would've rather talked to the beholder of her heart about these things, but things were just so off between them lately and Callie didn't know how to fix it because Arizona was refusing to talk to her about whatever was going on.

"And I'm so fucking in love with her… I just want to shake her and force her to talk to me, you know?"

"Damn Cal, I'm sorry." Mark had no reason to apologize, but he was sympathetic to what was going on with the couple. "Isn't she in therapy? It's not helping?"

"I wouldn't know. She refuses to talk about it." Callie sniffed again. "We were doing so good at first. I don't get it. Think she regrets the proposal? Maybe it was just some kind of near death thing?"

Mark ran a hand over the back of his neck, squeezing at some of the tension there. "Don't think like that. That woman absolutely adores you, so much so it kind of makes the rest of us nauseous. You two are just having a rough go of it right now. It'll get better before you know it. Maybe try talking to her again."

"Thank you Mark." Callie knew her best friend was right. This talk was just what she needed, someone from the outside to help her perspective. "We were supposed to talk the other night, but it didn't go so well. Maybe I should give it another go…"

…

"Hey… Can I borrow your bike?" Arizona was across town seated at her brother's kitchen table.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now? I thought you had a big surgery today."

"I did…" Her head fell and her shoulders slumped. "He didn't make it." Arizona didn't want to focus on her lost patient. "Can I borrow your bike?"

"No." Daniel came around from the fridge, sitting a cold beer in front of his sister. But before releasing the cold beverage, he asked. "Off for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah. Karev and Winter are covering me for rest of the day." She pulled the offered drink from his hand. "No? Why not?"

"I know that look… It only leads to one of two things. You're either going to push it until you're dragged back to jail for speeding or you're going to wreck. And I'm not letting either happen on my bike." Jr took a seat across from the offended woman. "Don't give me that look. You're reckless."

"I'm not reckless… I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to wreck. Come on, please? I just need some air."

"No. What you need is to pull your head out of your ass." Arizona moved to stand from her seat before her brother's booming voice halted her movement. "Sit your ass down. Callie takes your shit but I'm not Callie."

At the mention of her fiancé a fire set off in her eyes. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Callie."

"You've been treating her like shit. Hellen Keller could tell what's going on with you. You're going backwards Zo, and what I'm wondering is when you just decided to give up?"

"Oh the almighty Jr…. What do you know?" Arizona threw an angry hand through the air. Irrational anger was her go to emotion these days, and though she knew it was irrational her mind just wasn't fighting against it. "Here's something that is your business… Did you tell Jess that you were shot over there? You can try to hide it under that new tattoo all you want… I'm a doctor, I know what a gsw looks like."

Daniel was a little taken off guard at the mention of the wound. He hadn't said anything about it, and up until now, no one had asked. He was in a family of doctors, of course they could see the wound. But he didn't like to talk about what happened while he was deployed. As long as he came back alive, his loved ones didn't need to hear the gory details. He learned a while back that he could dump all of his crap on a therapists couch, and that was best for everyone.

To his family, friends and co-workers his were hands of healing. But when his work uniform didn't consist of scrubs and a white coat, but a set of fatigues… the task hands performed wasn't always one of healing.

"One night after my first deployment…" Daniel started in a calm tone, hoping to diffuse the bomb that was his little sister. "I'd only been home for about three weeks and I was having a hard time adjusting. But I was so relieved t be home, and everyone was so happy… It was non stop parties for days. So I put on a smile and played my part. I was home, I was alive and all of my limbs were in tact. Even more, my kid brother and sister had been accepted into the most prestigious school in the country. There wasn't any space to focus on whatever I might be struggling with…. But someone noticed me, and noticed that things were off."

"Dad" Now the ortho surgeon had his baby sister's attention. "The day of the big cookout he tried to talk to me. Said he could tell I was struggling, and when I was ready to talk he was there for me. He also suggested that maybe I talk to my C/O about maybe talking to someone professionally. But I was too much of a tough guy to listen…"

"That's why you moved in with Jess?"

"Yeah…" The memory washed over the older brother. "Things were pretty good too. Except at night when I was left alone with my demons. Do you remember her old place? She was barely making ends meet… wanting to put herself through school. She had that little studio, and the train would run right past the window. One particular night we were asleep with the window open… it was during a heatwave and she didn't have any AC. It was like a damn sauna in there… or the desert. The train went past the window, which caused me to wake up. I couldn't sleep after that, so for a while I went into the other room and did push-ups hoping it would tire me out. Jess must've sensed that I wasn't in bed, because the next thing I know, she's in the doorway asking me to come back to bed. Trying to keep my mind off the heat I laid there watching the ceiling fan. I don't even remember falling asleep." Jr paused, Arizona could almost see the story playing in identical blue eyes. The pain of the memory brought a thickness into the air. "I almost killed her that night."

Jr could see the shock written across his sister's face. This retelling wasn't of a time in life that he was proud off. She would be the first person in his family that would see into the darkness that had consumed him once upon a time.

"The blades from the fan triggered an episode. She awoke with my hands around her neck. I thought she was an insurgent…" Tears welled in Arizona's eyes as the memory continued. "She had to hit me with the lamp from the side of the bed to bring me back." He let the words sit as he shook his head. Daniel didn't like to revisit this time in his life. "She's the love of my life, and I almost killed her with my bare hands because I was too fucking stupid to listen when someone tried to help me." The words sounded very hard, but came out laced with the softness he hoped would be essential in getting through to Arizona.

"That's when you moved back home." It wasn't a question. She remembered just as she and Tim had taken off to start their college career their eldest brother had made a return home without explanation.

"I couldn't trust myself. I started therapy a few days later." A strong hand ran over his hand, scratching lightly at his scalp. "It took a long time for Jess, or even myself to trust that I wouldn't hurt her again. She understood that I wasn't myself at that time… but… I swear I don't know how I got so lucky. She could've run for the hills… and for a while there, she did. I mean, I gave her every fucking reason to, right? But she came back and has supported my recovery every step of the way. Don't wait until it's too late Zo, to get help. You have a lot more to lose than I did at the time."

Arizona's head shot back up, eyeing her brother who sat across from her. She allowed his words to sink in. "I'm not going to hurt Callie."

"You're angry, Arizona. You were shot, and you almost died. The guy that shot you killed himself like the coward he was and you never got a chance to face him… see him punished for what he did to you. You have a right to be angry. But you also need to get rid of that anger in a healthy way."

Daniel hoped that he really got through as their conversation continued. Arizona stayed for a little while longer before heading home to her fiancé. She had been such a mess, and she really needed to fix it.

**XxxxxxxX**

That conversation with Mark set Callie off with a replay of her plan from a few days prior. So with Sofia off at Grandma O'Malley's for the night she prepared a simple pasta dish for dinner as she waited to see if Arizona would be coming home tonight. Waiting for the chicken that was searing in the pan with some vegetables, Callie heard her phone call for her attention from across the room.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you too. Be good for grandma and I'll see you tomorrow." Callie was finishing her phone call with Sofia when she heard Arizona step into the apartment. "Alright Bug, I'll tell her you said goodnight, and she loves you too."

Arizona stood near the island that ended the living space and started the kitchen while Callie completed her call. From what she could tell by the one sided conversation on the phone, Sofia was out for the night with one of her grandmother's. The smell of food in the air and Sofia being out meant the two women could sit down and talk. Arizona wanted to talk, she really did… especially after the conversation with her brother. But she thought she would have at least a day to get her thoughts together. Her mind began to race. "You're making dinner…" It was the first thing that came to mind.

Callie sat the phone back down, rushing back to the cooking food. Dumping the pasta into the colander in the sink, she looked over with a gentle smile. She could tell Arizona's mind was racing. "It's just pasta. I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry or not." The brunette spoke tentatively, trying to feel the other woman out.

"It smells good." Arizona moved around the island, standing barely a foot away from the cooking woman. "You're baking bread too?" She could smell the butter and garlic wafting from the oven.

"Yeah…" Callie turned to regard the shorter woman, as she pulled back from checking the bread in the oven. "So… I would like for us to talk." The food continued to sizzle on the stove top behind her.

"Okay?" The peds surgeon squinted questioningly before she noticed smoke beginning to rise behind the other woman. "Oh, the chicken is burning."

Dark eyes moved to monitor the sizzling meat. "No, it's fine."

"No, it's burning." Arizona frantically looked for a cloth to aid in removing the hot metal from the stovetop.

"Arizona, listen… Arizona." Callie moved to stop her movements. "It's fine… it's not burning, it's fine." Her words were futile as the blonde went to lift the skillet from its source of heat. Finding a cloth, she lifted the sizzling metal to relieve Arizona's worry.

Without realizing it, Arizona reached for the heated item seconds after Callie, causing her hand to come into contact with the heat. "Mother Fucker! God Dammit!" Arizona fumed, as she drew her injured hand into her self.

Setting the skillet down at the alarmed tone, Callie rushed over to her lover. As she approached the fuming woman her steps faltered at the fire coming off the shorter woman.

Arizona looked up just in time to see the fear of the unknown flash through dark eyes, as Callie's steps faltered. Injured hand momentarily forgotten, she tilted her head to the side slightly in concern. "You're afraid of me?"

"I- -I don't want to be." The brunette spoke honestly. Moving to dampen a cloth, she passed it over to her her lover to care for her injured hand. "Its… It's not that I think that you're going to hurt me, but you're going to hurt yourself." As she spoke, she moved to the side of the counter and pulled something out. Pulling out her hand, she opened it to reveal the 'missing' keys. "I want to be honest with you, but I'm scared that you're going to take off."

Surprise reverberated across the peds surgeon's features. "You found them?"

"I hid them." She spoke honestly. "And I… I honestly am not sorry." Callie was a little nervous to continue on. "Can we- -can we maybe sit and talk?" The ortho surgeon wrung her hands together, unsure of what to expect next. "Please…" She pled.

"You- -you hid my keys?" The blonde wasn't sure she was hearing correctly. She could feel the rage trying to creep in. Closing her eyes, the struggling woman inhaled a deep intake of breath before slowly releasing it in attempt to tame the beast that was threatening to cry out. Continuing her breathing exercise, Arizona's feet moved of their own accord pacing back and forth. Callie began to prepare for the woman to flee until she heard her fiancé speak up. "Why?"

"I'm scared Arizona!" The words rushed out before she could make any attempt to capture them. But realizing she had spoken so truthfully Callie decided to continue. Her voice lowered, full of emotion. "I'm scared Arizona all the time." Settling into the couch, the brunette pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as her vulnerability seeped out with the tears the streamed down olive cheeks. "You were shot, and almost died. But our friends brought you back. And now every time you walk out of that door and get on that bike… It's like you're trying to kill yourself. I- -I can't lose you Arizona. I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me Callie, you don't have to worry about that."

"Worry. All I do is worry all the time." Unraveling herself from the pretzel she folded herself into, tears poured angrily as she sat up with more confidence. "I spend every minute of every day worrying that I'm going to get a phone call that you've wrapped your bike around a tree."

A blonde head tilted to the side, taking in the words and their emotion.

"That's why I hid your keys, so that just for a little while, I would know that you weren't dying like you were dying on that table. That's what I think about every time you pick up that helmet and walk out the door."

Without Callie even realizing, Arizona closed the distance between them as she sat on the coffee table directly in front of her lover. She wanted to reach out and hold the crying woman, but she wasn't sure if the embrace would be welcomed. "I'm right here. I'm okay." She attempted to offer a warm smile to calm her fiancé. "We're okay." Arizona breathed out.

"I was planning to propose to you that day." Dark eyes were stained in crimson strains of red. "That night I planned to talk to you about having another baby." Callie could see the shock race through pale features. "I want everything with you Arizona, everything. I want to have your children, call you my wife… grow really old together. I wanted to start planning for our next baby Arizona…"

"I- -" She carefully considered her words while still trying to process the declaration that had just fallen from her heartbroken love. "You haven't said anything. We could've…"

"Podríamos qué? Yo pensé que las cosas eran buenas. Nos comprometimos, hemos comprado una casa... Pero tu no me hablas en semanas. Nos apenas dormimos en la misma cama. Llegas a la casa borracha y apestosas de humos de escape ... Tendríamos que mudarnos hace tres semanas Arizona. Pero sigues diciendo que la casa no está lista. Y ahora yo soy aquí a preguntarme, ¿es la casa que no está lista o tu no estás lista?" [We could've what? I thought that things were good. We got engaged, we bought a house… But then you haven't talked to me in weeks. We barely sleep in the same bed. You come home drunk and smelling like exhaust fumes… We were supposed to move three weeks ago Arizona. But you keep saying the house isn't ready. And now I'm left wondering, is it that the house isn't ready or you aren't ready?] Callie shot up from her seat on the couch. She needed space. All of the things that she'd been holding in were finally being freed, and she needed space, unsure of the answer that she would receive. "Nos comprometimos muy rápido después de que te dispararon. Quizás no estás lista, quizás eran sólo las emociones ... Qui- -quiz ... quizás es solo que no estás lista." [We got engaged really fast after you were shot. Maybe you aren't ready, maybe it was just the emotions… Ma- -may… maybe you just aren't ready.] Her words began to break as sobs began to build up in her body. With each statement it was like realization set in. Maybe Arizona really wasn't ready.

"Callie, no." Arizona knew she was taking a chance by standing in front of the pacing woman. But the sight of heartbreak that had just registered in olive features nearly broke the blonde. A little bit her feelings were hurt as she heard the words spoken. How could Callie think she wasn't ready? Did she really think Arizona was regretting their engagement?

The distraught brunette fought against the arms that attempted to wrap around her. But she didn't want Arizona to comfort her right now… Or did she? It was all too much. She was overwhelmed. "Tu no estás acostumbrada a esto ... Te apuré, y tu no estas lista-" [You're not used to this… I rushed you, and you weren't ready-]

"Calliope stop!" Pale hands enforced their grip on the sleeves of the unbuttoned jean shirt effectively halting the brunette's movements. "Stop talking, please." Porcelain features were tinged in a furious shade of pink, emotions barely holding together. She just needed Callie to stop talking so she could tell her how wrong she was.

"Siempre hago eso ... me enamoro muy rapido y salto ciertos pasos-" [I always do this… I fall too fast and jump the gun-]

Placing a hand over the plump lips that just wouldn't stop, finally the blonde had a moment to start talking. "I'm ready Calliope, for all of it, I'm ready. It's not too much, and it's not too fast." She rushed out in attempt to get the other woman to listen to her. Once she'd rushed through these words and realized she had Callie's attention, she pushed forward. "I'm so sorry. I am so, so very sorry. I made such a mess of things lately." Dark eyes began to soften slightly at the words. "Can we please sit down and talk? Please? And maybe in English?"

Callie was a little weary to move with the hand still over her mouth, tears continued to stream from dark eyes. Removing her hand from her lover's mouth, thimble fingers wiped at the tears that continued to trickle down tan cheeks. Nodding her response, Callie followed after Arizona to sit on the couch.

"I have been horrible. God, I'm such a mess right now." Arizona started as they sat, clasping two olive hands between her own she continued. "I- -I, I'm so- -so very sorry Calliope. You are the love of my life, and I really do want it all with you." She swiped at the stream that continued from red stained eyes. "I'm not doing this right… Can we- can we go for a ride?" She could see the questioning in her fiancé's features.

Inhaling deeply, her breath was released very slowly. She'd said so much, aired her concerns, and Arizona wasn't saying anything. "You know what… I think I'm going to go to Miami for a while." Chocolate orbs stayed focused on her hands, barely speaking above a whisper. She wasn't even sure if she was saying the words. "You can see Sofia whenever you want. I would never keep her away from you. We just… we need some time apart maybe?"

Shock. Utter shock, was all she felt at the words that were being spoken. "No." Blonde tresses shook vigorously. "No, Callie. No." Arizona pled. "Calliope, please. Just give me a chance, please? You're not ending this. Y- -you can't." Immediate tears sprung to blue eyes in a downpour. Matching tears painfully poured from her lover. It was obvious this wasn't what either of them really wanted. "Just please, go for a ride with me… please! If you still want space, or time apart after we go for a ride… as much as it will kill me, I will… I will let you go. Just please, Calliope, please?"

Arizona didn't want to push her fiancé too far. She did this, it was her actions that caused them to get to this place and it was up to her to fix it. Callie was thinking about the offer from her pleading lover. She didn't want space; she didn't really want to go away from her lover. No, she wanted for them to get back to, well… them. "Okay."

That was all she needed to hear. Intertwining their hands together, Arizona jumped to her feet with the brunette in tow. Car keys in hand, the two women made it to Callie's SUV. The ride was silent, neither woman daring to speak. Moving the car through the streets, the blonde maneuvered smoothly with the lack of traffic on the road. Though her mind more so resembled the game 'traffic jam' as she attempted to figure her moves. Her leg bounced nervously as she pulled up to their destination a quick fifteen minutes later.

In the passenger seat dark eyes had been glued to the passing by of the outside world. Though she barely noticed a single landmark. Her thoughts were too far gone. The gentle caressing of her hand pulled the brunette from her musings. Looking around she became familiar with her surroundings, knowing exactly where they were. "Wh- -Arizona, why are we here?" A single tear journeyed down a caramel cheek before she swiped it away quickly.

"Come in, I want to show you something." Arizona knew she was kind of asking a lot of her fiancé in the trust department, but she knew if she could just get the woman inside it would all be worth it.

Callie climbed from her seat in the car, following the hand that was gripped around her own. This wasn't just any grip that was latched unto her own. There was pure desperation housed in the strong grasp.

Stepping up to the door, Callie noted 'Torres' emblazoned just above the doorway. Through the entryway the brunette was greeted by a scene she wasn't prepared for. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier… but not just any chandelier. This one looked exactly like the one that hung in her childhood home, just a little smaller.

Arizona could tell the words were stuck on the other woman's tongue. "It just came in on Tuesday. Is it right?"

"Why?"

"Every time you walk through that front door I want you to feel that same love and comfort you felt when you would walk into your parent's house. Whenever you see that, I hope you feel a gentle reminder of your parents and their love. That night when you showed me the picture of your family in the foyer, you were in such awe of that chandelier. I wanted to give a little of that back to you." She held onto the soft hand as she spoke, using her free hand to wipe at the fresh tears that sprung from dark eyes that she loved so much. "There's more."

Gently pulling the taller woman forward, the two women walked through the house. There was new carpet, every room had a fresh coat of paint, wood trimmings had been replaced. All of the furnishing to turn a house into a home had been implanted.

Climbing up the now carpeted stairs, Sofia's room was much the same as it had been decorated before. But now there was a wall to wall, floor to ceiling mural of the perfect Disney mashup. Traveling up and down the hall each open door showed a welcomed sleeping space for any potential guests. Except for one. The walls of this room now hosted a gentle green pastel, but no furniture. "I thought we would save this one for a nursery one day."

Callie moved her lips in preparation to speak, but was hushed with a finger over her lips.

"Not yet. Just, let me finish showing you around please."

Next was the master suite. Similar to the bed in Miami was a California King size bed pushed up against one wall. Encrusted in the top of the headboard was the word "love". Dark eyes danced over the letters, before moving over to the fluffy throw carpet that lay in front of the fireplace. Momentarily allowing her mind to drift, she was sure that carpet was perfect for times that they could've made love in front of the fireplace. Across the room the patio doors were open to reveal a table with two chairs positioned to look out over the expansive backyard. Around the room were more pictures of their family, some were candid shots that Callie hadn't even seen before, matched with furnishings to make the space the perfect mix between the two women.

Blue eyes watched some of the light filter back into the dark orbs of her lover. But she couldn't let her get caught up in this room, there was one more surprise she had in store. Stepping into the bathroom now Callie was truly in awe. There was a fireplace situated just on the other side of the bathtub.

"Callie."

"Hmm?" There was a bit of trepidation in the shorter woman as dark eyes turned to her.

"Please don't run." Arizona took a tentative step closer to her fiancé. "It's all been awful. I've been awful. But I'm starting to really feel like myself again. And I know that not everything can be about me getting shot all the time, and I can't keep jumping on my bike slipping into my dark place. I can't lose you." Their eyes locked. Love dancing back and forth between the open space. "So please… don't run."

"When did you do all of this?"

"I've been working on it all along. I wanted to surprise you." Callie was blown away with every detail of their new home. She thought that Arizona would buy a few beds and couches, a dining table and some chairs. But the care that she'd taken with every single detail was spectacular. "I know it wasn't ready when I thought, and maybe I should've clued you in a little sooner. But, I'm ready… I am. This life is nothing like I planned for myself. It's better. I've learned that before you and Sofia, I wasn't actually living. There were things that were missing. And I've learned that I don't need much. I don't need much to be happy. But I do need you… and I need Sofia." Arizona took another tentative step closer. "And I hope that now that I've pulled my head out of my ass, I didn't make you give up on me." A small sob pushed out of slender lips. "I am so head over heels in love with you Calliope. And I can't wait to make you my wife."

Instead of words, Callie did the only thing she could. She stepped forward, engulfing the shorter woman mashing their lips together. The need for air was forgotten, tongues dueled for dominance as teeth smashed together.

Breaking the kiss, Callie finally spoke up. "I'm not going to run. But we still have a lot that we have to talk about. This has been bad, the worst. And I never want to go through another patch like this again."

"We will talk. And, I'm going to go back to therapy. I need it."

That confirmed just as she'd thought, Arizona hadn't been going to her therapy appointments. But she was grateful for the assurance that her lover would be returning.

"We're going to be okay." Callie leaned forward, touching her forehead to her lover's.

"Welcome home baby."

"So, you want to have a baby?"

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

_****I would be remiss not to give the greatest shoutout to Melvilla, who is responsible for the correct translation of Callie's Spanish rant. Thank you, thank you, thank you!****_

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Callie and Arizona need a little fluff and fun

**xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 37/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

****** I am so sorry it's been so long. I have gotten questions asking if I was letting this story go. I can assure you. No matter what it takes, I am going to see this out to the very end. Hoping you guys are still with me…

*** This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm sorry. I really wanted to get something out for you guys sooner rather than later. Really hope you like it!

**XxxxxxxX**

"Look alive, we have enemies up ahead."

Two fingers forming the shape of a v, motioned from blue eyes pointing ahead and to the left where the toes of a familiar set of socks poked out from under the curtain.

"Aim high, I'll go low. Be careful, she has aim like a sharpshooter." The mouthed words were barely visible with the dimmed lights in the room. "Ah choo." The sneeze resounded through the room.

Pulling the curtain back, the dirty blonde cardio surgeon dropped down when the small styrofoam bullet whizzed pass her head. "Nice try cowboy." She called out, pressuring the trigger of her own plastic nerf gun aiming for center mass.

Diving out of the way just in time, three styrofoam bullets sailed through the air. A direct hit. The small toys bounced off the man's sculpted form, taking him out of the game. "Are we sure you're a seal?"

"Aw, come on man. We had her." Daniel couldn't believe he was out. And even worse, he was out because Tim couldn't hold in his sneeze for ten more seconds.

Once he saw the curtain being pulled back Tim had dived behind the couch. Now here he was crouching behind the couch, only two warriors left from his team. "Sorry bro, I keep meaning to pick up some Allegra from the pharmacy. My allergies have been a bi-biscuit…" He dragged out the word, remembering there was a toddler in the house. Losing was one thing, but catching the wrath of his sister for possibly teaching Sofia a swear word was something he absolutely did not want to face.

With his girlfriend so close by, Tim opted to run for cover in a different room. So he took off, ducking into the first space he could reach.

Just down the hall he could hear his niece in a whisper. "Mama, I have to potty. How much longer do we have to keep hiding?"

From the sound of the small voice, he knew exactly where they were.

"Come on little miss, hop on my back and I'll help you." Arizona's voice carried. Now he had a plan. He hated to have to get Sofia out, but all is fair in love and war, right?

Preparing himself for a barrel roll out into the hallway Tim listened for the pitter patter of feet. Getting the signal he was waiting for, he moved into position just in time to feel two shots connect with his shoulder. "We got you TT!" Sofia's excitement couldn't be hampered down from her perch atop her mama's shoulders.

Their plan had worked perfectly. Arizona celebrated parading in circles until excited squeals rang out from above her head. Panic suddenly set in, Arizona pulled Sofia down as quickly and gently as she could before taking off in a full sprint.

Bounding up the stairs the blonde could hear the others following behind her as she burst into their bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room with the phone in one hand, Callie held the most exuberant smile the blonde had ever seen.

Turning on her heel dark eyes caught the tail end of the panic in the cerulean before it quickly dissolved into utter confusion. "Aria had the baby." Callie attempted to offer timidly but her breathtaking smile just couldn't be held back. "Oh, and you're out babe." The small nerf gun in her hand released two soft bullets.

"Yay!" Arizona threw both hands in the air as she felt the green tip hit her directly in her belly. "Ah ah, that's no fair. I thought you were hurt." The pout on the smaller woman's face was simply adorable.

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?" The rest of the brood trickled into the doorway.

"I'm finally a tia!" Callie did a little shimmy to show off her excitement. "And…" Releasing one final shot, Teddy stood stunned by the nerf toy that fell from her chest. "My team wins, my team wins." In a sing songy voice, the brunette showed off her salsa moves to the music in her head as she celebrated.

Finally catching up to what was happening, Teddy wasn't happy about the trap that caused her team a loss. "Shi-" green eyes immediately latched unto the glare being delivered from her blonde friend, and quickly diverted her language. "-taki mushrooms might be a good addition to that recipe. I should, uhm… I should go call Jess and run that by her." Teddy motioned over her shoulder, wanting to get away from the deadly glare being leveled in her direction right now.

"Anyone want to tell us what sounded the alarm?" Tim cut in with a supportive arm around his girlfriend to hold her in place.

Callie's phone vibrated in her hand, signaling her to a new message. One look at the screen and caramel features lit up like a Christmas tree. Turning the device, the brunette offered it to her fiancé. "One thing's for sure. You Torres girl's make beautiful babies." Arizona beamed at the picture of the new baby taking up the screen.

"I'm finally an aunty, and Sofia has a new baby cousin." Callie picked up her little girl as she continued to dance to the silent music. "Aria had her baby, Josh just sent me a picture of his little man."

All of the adults looked on completely mesmerized by the juicy new addition showing off his grey eyes as he was clearly trying to adjust to the bright fluorescent light of the hospital room. "He's so cute. Oh my goodness, he's going to be such a heart breaker." Teddy beamed at the small picture.

**Joshua Vicente Torres Masterton**

**8lbs 22inches long**

**2-3-16 at 3:12p.m.**

Read the caption that accompanied the picture. "Joshua Vicente, Josh must be so excited!" Arizona read out as she passed the phone back to her fiancé.

Dark eyebrows jumped at the sound of the name. "Oh, Aria…" Callie looked at the phone again. Arizona immediately sensed the increase of emotion, pushing her to step up behind her woman with a supportive embrace from behind. Knowing that Arizona immediately clued into her emotions, Callie offered an immediate response. "Vicente, it's… it was my dad's middle name."

"Baby Joshua Vicente will wear it very proudly." The soft words were spoken with a kiss to the brunette's temple. "When are you going home?"

Turning slightly to capture blue eyes, Callie leaned her head into that of her lover's. "I am home. You and Sofia are my home." She offered. "But since we're both off this weekend, maybe you want to come down with me for a few days?"

"And leave this cold, Seattle weather? How could I ever want to go back to the beautiful, warm, sunny, Miami?" Arizona teased. "When do we leave?" The blonde bounced over to the walk-in closet pulling a suitcase from the back.

"I already called for Marko. We can leave tomorrow. What do you say munchkin, want to go meet baby Joshua?"

"Now? Are we going now?"

"Not right now love muffin. Just one sleep, and we'll get to see the new baby." Callie bounced her little girl up and down. "But first, I believe we have some celebrating to do, because our team won!" Her excitement erupted afresh.

"Oorah!" Daniel called out as he relieved his teammate of his niece, tossing her in the air with excitement.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Sof is asleep." A wet tongue slowly caressed an olive ear before completely encompassing the flexible lobe between slender lips, eliciting a surprised throaty moan. Releasing the member with a small bite, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I want you to fuck me." Arizona purred.

Callie swallowed hard at the very welcome words. Moisture immediately pooled in her center. Before strong ortho hands could move, her lap was filled as her frisky fiancé straddled the woman she wanted so bad.

"Cat got your tongue Calliope?" Lips connected, Arizona slid her tongue across the plump bottom lip of her lover before pushing her muscle in, loving the brunette's taste.

Tongues dueled, with Arizona controlling the kiss. Until strong hands grasped the firm ass in her lap. Her hands were thoroughly filled with the blonde's ass that she loved so much. Callie didn't think so before, but her relationship with Arizona has definitely made the brunette an ass woman. She just couldn't get enough of it.

Pulling out of the kiss, two hands released Arizona's ass before tugging at the hem of the fitted shirt and pulling if over the shorter woman's head. Being met with perky breasts inside a deep purple bra.

Skilled fingers found purchase deep in raven locks, pulling her lover's face forward until Callie was nuzzled in the the abundant creamy breasts. Maybe she was a breast woman. She couldn't take it much longer before reaching behind to disengage the clasp that was holding her favorite perky breasts hostage.

"Shit. Arizona, you are so fucking hot." She spoke before diving back in, quick to take one pert nipple between her lips while tugging on the other with her free hand. Her entire body was set ablaze at the fervid touch.

Arching her back into the touch, her body completely melted under the hands that had learned her body so well. "Do they taste good?" Looking down, her eyes met the darkened predatory gaze in chocolate orbs.

"So fucking good baby." Biting down, pleasurable pain shot through her being before tongue replaced teeth soothingly.

Strong hands ran down the structured creamy abs, lifting the woman in her lap just enough to kiss down to the waiting naval. Her tongue dipped in and out, causing goosebumps to explode under her teasing ministrations.

"I love how your body reacts to me." The thick sultry voice of the brunette spoke. "I've barely even touched you yet." Her hands moved down to the closure on the blonde's pants, wanting to relieve the woman of the obstruction quickly. "I'm going to fuck you Arizona. But you have to be a good girl, okay?" She could feel the heat and tension at her lover's center.

When Callie sat back up lips crashed together. Tongues dueled for dominance, caressing each other they both danced around until lungs burned for much needed oxygen. Arizona pulled Callie forward by the lapels of her shirt into another furious kiss. Perfect teeth latched unto the plump bottom lip, extending it as she pulled away slightly before releasing it with a pop. Enrapturing plump lips again, she bit down just enough to cause a shot of pleasurable pain to erupt at the brunette's core. Soothing the pained flap, she softly ran her tongue across where she'd bitten down.

Lips attached to the silky caramel neck, sucking at the brunette's pulse point. A fire started, its trail a path of heated kisses up the length of her neck until she met her lover's ear. Pulling the muscle in between her lips before allowing her tongue entrance ever so slowly. A shiver ran through Callie's body at the feeling. "Callie…" Arizona's seductive tone cut through the budding haze. The wanton desire held thick in the atmosphere.

"See, I wouldn't want this plane to drop out of the sky because your screams distracted Marko up there in the cockpit. So, do you think you can be good and keep it down?" Callie attempted to regain some control of the situation.

Arizona barely registered the words being spoken. Two fingers slid through her moistened center where her body was just begging to be touched.

"Please Callie… Pl-please, don't tease me."

"Promise me Arizona." Two moist digits, covered with the blonde's juices were pulled between plump lips, tasting her lover's signature flavor. "There's something about having you in my mouth, it just does something to me."

Usually sky blue eyes more so signified the depths of the ocean at the sight f her woman tasting her fluids. Her center throbbed in anticipation, wanting, waiting, longing to be touched again. "Touch me Callie, please."

"Oh, begging are we?" The brunette's presented a cocky smirk. "You have to promise that you will keep it down." Two fingers met the blonde's bundle of nerves, hesitating just before connecting with the blonde's clit.

"Ca- oh god, Callie. Yes, right the-" Arizona melted into the amazing touch until she felt her lover withdraw. "What?" Not happy with the loss, fingers that were locked in dark brunette curls tightened their grip, getting deep obsidian's to lock on her own gaze.

Without any more words two fingers re-entered finding their deepest depth without pulling back out. "I told you, you have to keep it down." Two fingers pulled out painfully slow, eliciting a moan from slender lips.

Needing to level the playing field somewhat, she quickly ripped the dark blouse open from her lover's body. Chocolate orbs widened at the surprise display of strength that it took to pop all her buttons. "Okay." Pleasantly fell from red painted pulsating lips when nimble fingers made quick work of her bra, releasing her abundance for the blonde to pleasure.

Both hands were quickly filled with bountiful breasts, bronze colored nipples quickly hardened under the pulling and tweaking being applied. "Shit. Baby you feel so good." Callie raptly called out. She continued pumping in and out of her lover's core while the pleasure on her breasts intensified. "You're so fucking wet. I love how wet I make you when you're wrapped around my fingers."

"You- -you do th-this to me, fuck!" Arizona had to abandon her work on supple breasts at the pressure of two fingers being thrust inside her deeper than the last. Both arms quickly wrapped around the caramel back, nails digging into the bare skin elicited a growl from the brunette as she continued to pump in and out. There would surely be marks left after this little escapade. But right now Arizona just couldn't bring herself to care. "Fuck. Right there, right there. Shit. Fuck me." Lifting her ass, she came back down on long fingers, matching the set pace. When a third finger joined the party, teeth bit into an olive toned shoulder to cover up the yelp.

"Lift up… just like that." Both knees found purchase on either arm rest, providing the perfect elevation for what Callie wanted to do. "I need to taste you." Sliding down from her seat, Callie slid until she was met with the perfect view of the glistening core. Her mouth watered as she captured the welcoming scent of her lover. "You are so beautiful" A tongue ran across plump lips as she prepared to devour the beautiful sight before her.

Running a single finger through slick folds, Callie brought the digit to her mouth. "It gets better every time." Replacing her finger with her tongue, the muscle slid through the moisture filled valley, lapping up the sweet fluids. Engulfed in the pleasure she was getting from her own work on the blonde's labia, Callie barely registered the guttural moans as they began to increase in volume. Her name fell thickly from slender lips. Callie knew what exactly what she was doing.

A thumb began its ministrations, rubbing furiously at the pulsing clit, tongue dipping in and out desperate to capture everything that was being offered. "I'm so close. I'm so close. I'm gonna- -I- -I… I'm** co**-"

Callie reached up with her free hand, she attempted to cover the increased roar as it poured from soft lips. But her fingers met the moisture of the inside of the blonde's mouth. That would just have to work. Filling the open space with her hand, the sounds were muffled as her voiced pleasured attempted to fill the cabin.

The brunette's mouth was quickly filled as the rush of fluids was released. The woman above began to quiver from the pleasure as the brunette's tongue skyrocketed. Her body couldn't hold itself up any longer.

Sensing what was needed, Callie released her hold of the porcelain mouth, moving to provide support as she helped Arizona down from her perch. With both arms wrapped around the blonde, her tongue remained at work as she flipped them over. Arizona now in the chair, Callie kneeled forward on her knees increasing the pressure at the blonde's core. Blue eyes couldn't find the strength to reopen as her body thrashed unceremoniously. Legs wrapped around the brunette's head, blocking her in place.

The thick tongue was relentless in its efforts, until the tightened legs around her head began decreasing her air supply. Pulling the smooth creamy legs apart, the newly formed v-shape was widened, supplying all the access she needed to continue her work.

Arizona couldn't tell if she was coming or going. Frantically she searched for something to hold unto. She needed something to anchor her. Searching blindly her hands were filled with the luscious overflowing locks of her lover. Pulling at the raven locks elicited a throaty growl, fueling the insatiable mouth on her beauty. Expletives poured out furiously as her second orgasm before Callie could find a way to muffle the sounds.

The taste was too good to let it go just yet. Callie kept her mouth at work increasing her pace again. "What are you doing to me?" The words we barely uttered from the spent blonde. Callie applied her thumb to her own sensitive bundle of nerves. Seeing her lover completely unfold twice had her completely on edge. She knew she was ready to burst; it wouldn't take much at all.

Pleasuring herself and her lover at the same time, Callie wanted this last one to be together. "Come for me, baby." She spoke, barely pulling out from the plump center. One last flick of her tongue and Arizona's body went stiff all over again, legs locked as another orgasm completely emptied her. Hearing the soft whimper fall from slender lips was the final push over the edge for the brunette. "Shit… that was so hot."

Callie slid down to a seated position, her head now laying on the firm thigh of her lover while she attempted to regain the strength to stand again. Wanting to keep as much contact as possible in this position, the brunette pulled the barefoot of her lover that had landed in her lap up to her mouth dropping kisses up to from her heel to her ankle.

The seated position just wasn't enough. Pulling herself up as she heard another whimper from her lover, Callie moved to join her sated lover. Arizona turned on her side to make room for her sexy fiancé. "Have I told you that I am so in love with you?"

"A time or two." She reached for a blanket to cover their naked bodies before pulling their sweaty bodies flush together. "We probably should've put a blanket down first." The thought of there sex smell becoming infused in the leather seats randomly entered her mind.

"We'll remember next time."

"Ready for more already?"

"Hmm." Arizona chuckled softly at the sexy elevated brow that was leveled at her. "No. I think you actually managed to fuck me into oblivion. I don't know how I'm going to walk off this plane." She spoke from her niche, buried in her lover's neck as she took in the scent that was a mixture of sex and what was indescribably just her Calliope. "I may need a few days to recover."

"Did I really hurt you? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough." Callie lifted her head slightly, wanting to meet the blue gaze beside her.

There was so much love and concern in lidded chocolate orbs. "It's a good hurt love. Don't ever apologize for making me feel so incredibly good."

"I might not go down in history, but I'll go down on you anytime."

"You are such a cheeseball."

"But I'm your cheeseball. And besides, you love it."

"I do. And I love you." Arizona pecked swollen lips. A beat of comfortable silence passed as the two women relished in the satisfaction of simply holding each other listening to the soft breathing of the other. "Calliope?"

Arizona knew the brunette hadn't fallen asleep. She could feel her the rise and fall of her chest as she drew invisible patterns against her collarbone. "Hmm?"

"When are we going to get married?" She could feel the momentary pause in Callie's breathing before she continued to speak. "I don't- -I'm not rushing you or anything. I just… I can't wait to be your wife."

Callie cut off whatever was coming next when she attached their lips. When the kiss ended, she ran a single finger down the soft pale cheek before removing a blonde lock to place it behind her ear. "We haven't really talked about dates yet, have we?" Arizona shook her head. "I'll marry you today if you'll let me." Chestnut colored orbs met the royal blues of her fiancé. She hoped every bit of love she housed for the woman shown through in this moment because she meant every bit of what she said. She would have a priest awaiting their arrival on the tarmac if Arizona would go for it.

"I couldn't ask you to do that again. You deserve angels hanging from the ceiling playing harps as you glide down the aisle… or whatever your dream wedding is with Aria and all of your family and friends there."

Sometimes the brunette couldn't believe how amazing this woman that she got to call hers, really was. "My dream wedding? My dream wedding consists of Sofia walking down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere… followed by you walking up the aisle where I will be waiting to make you my wife. My eyes will be so blurry from the onslaught of tears at the sight of your stunning beauty matched with the knowledge that you are walking to me. And after we say 'I do.' I get to scream from the highest mountain that you are my wife. My wife." She emphasized.

Arizona could see the scene play out in the deep gaze of her lover. "Got a date in mind?" Her eyes became misty at the revelation. She wanted that too, so badly.

"One month from today." She really wanted to say, 'tomorrow.' But Arizona's family was still in Seattle and she knew with Jr. and Tim at the hospital they couldn't just drop everything and come down to Miami tomorrow.

"Think we can really plan an entire wedding in one month?"

"I will move heaven and earth to be able to call you my wife."

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride there ever was." Resting on soft breasts, Arizona continued her path of invisible patterns as she yawned. Sleep was quickly becoming attempting to take over. "How much time do we have?"

Looking over her shoulder, she reached for her cell. "Another two hours at least." She guessed. "Get some rest, and we'll get up in enough time to get a quick shower before we land."

"M'kay." Arizona began drifting off. "I have the perfect venue."

"Hmm?"

"For our wedding." The blonde revealed before snuggling in even deeper. "I love you."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** We meet baby Joshua, and its time to plan a wedding. But will everything go as smoothly as we hope?

**xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**So this was supposed to be released last week… But, still, in honor of fan-fiction writer's appreciation day! This update is shorter than my usual. But I wanted to get at least a chapter out. Now, to all of my magnificent fellow fan-fic writers, whether your story is incomplete or complete, long or short, good grammar or bad, written in English or not… I want to thank you and congratulate you! Without stumbling upon your existence I would've never thought that I could write something that would be read and/or cared about by so many. You have inspired me, you have helped me, you have encouraged and for that I truly applaud and THANK you! And also to all of you that read and comment, and favorite… You are the biggest reason we writers keep on writing. The greatest abundance of love to you all! **

****Insert kissy face emoji's****

**Chapter 38**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 38/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

******Question Asked: How many more chapters?

Question Answer: I honestly don't know yet. But I will give you a heads up when we're nearing the end.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Oh Aria, he is so perfect. Look at him." Callie cooed in her little nephew's face as she tickled the tip of little Joshua's nose.

Completely enraptured by the new little bundle, Callie was undividedly absent to the all consuming adoration that arrested her fiancé. There were no sounds, everyone else and everything dissipated. All that was left was the image of Callie utterly infatuated by little Joshua as she ran a gentle thumb over his soft squishy cheek. Soft words were spoken in the ortho doctor's native language to the _principito _[little prince]. Unable to consume the scene, all blue eyes could see was a scene of her wife cuddling their _hijo _[baby boy].

"He's so freaking cute; I can't take it." Callie gushed "Come over here babe, you have to come get some of this loving." Arizona was pulled back into the present with a dreamy look stained over her features.

"Oh sweetie look, he's smiling." Arizona" gushed over little Josh's chubby face. She knew the face contortion was very much likely due to gas, but he just looked so cute when one side of his face drew upwards.

Looking down when she felt the hem of her shirt being pulled unceremoniously, cerulean eyes found big doe eyes looking back up at her. "I wanna see him." Feeling like she had been forgotten as her mom's became putty with tunnel vision, Sofia wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Come on up, little miss." Arizona happily picked up her little girl, securing the toddler on her hip. "Want to meet him?" She asked. The toothy smile that broke out across the young girl's face caused an equally beaming smile in pale features. "Well you better climb on up here. Little Josh can't wait to meet his big cousin, Sofia."

Small arms reached up hooking onto the strong arms of her mother as Arizona pulled her little girl up unto her hip. Settling herself upon her new perch small chocolate orbs danced over the covered bundle of nave blue in her other mother's arms. "He's so little." She whispered into the blonde's ear as if it were a secret.

"New babies are little, Munch." Arizona giggled at the adorable innocence of her daughter. "Babies come out tiny, tiny like your babies at home. And they drink lots and lots of milk so they can grow up big and strong."

"Like me." Sofia was completely mesmerized at the baby boy. "He's so cute, right momma?" She questioned.

"He absolutely is, Munch, just like his big cousin."

"Congratulations Tia Aria, can I hold him now? I know how to hold babies. I have lots of babies at home. Right momma?" Somehow she'd released all of that in one breath, and still had enough excitement to light up the entire block.

All of the adults in the room couldn't help but to giggle at Sofia's elation. "Is that so?" She received an enthusiastic nod from her little niece. "Okay then… Maybe one of your mom's can help?" Though still completely exhausted from pushing out her baby boy, the excitement of little Josh finally being here had been keeping her going.

"Come on Munchkin, sit here on my lap and mommy will hand us little Josh." Arizona took a seat beside Aria's hospital bed. "Babe pass the sanitizer, please?" Callie cradled her nephew like a pro while passing hand sanitizer over to her two loves. "Alright little miss, first we have to make sure to clean our hands really good. We don't want to pass any germs do we?"

"No." Sofia quickly rubbed in the proffered liquid into her small hands, mimicking the actions of two pale hands displaying her technique. "I'm ready!" The declaration came out louder than she anticipated, unable to abridge her excitement.

"Not yet, love. First, mommy is going to pass him over but I want to make sure you're prepared. So, babies when they're born are soft and squishy so we have to be very careful with them, okay?"

"Mhm."

"When mommy passes him over, we have to remember its very important to support his head and neck especially, okay?"

"Am I ready now momma?"

"Almost, big girl. One more thing. I know you like to do your dolly's hair. But Josh's head isn't finished growing yet so it's still squishy and we have to take extra special care that we don't bump him. Okay! I think we have gone through the baby holding crash course… Ready?"

"Yes." Her reply was a little more cautious this go around, worrying that she would possibly do something that might hurt the little baby. "Like this momma?"

Sofia held out her arms to bundle the small weight of newborn baby that was gently placed in her lap. Arizona's arms were right under Sofia's guiding the young brunette and offering that extra bit of support to little Josh.

"I think he likes me momma." The little girl finally formulated after beady eyes popped open, leaving the two cousins in a bit of a stare off. Both cautious of what the other would do next. But when Josh had just closed his eyes after a few seconds, snuggling deeper into the comfort of the small frame holding him Sofia was on cloud ten.

"Of course he likes you, little miss. You're his favorite cousin." Arizona offered enthusiastically. Yes, she was his only cousin… but Sofia didn't really need that as an offered point. The two couples sat around pouring over the new bundle until Callie looked up realizing her sister had finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

"We're going to get out of your hair and let you finally get a chance to hog the little man all to yourself." Callie turned to her brother in-law. "Peace of advice?" She continued after a quick head nod of response was offered. "Sleep. Let the nurses do their job now, because once you get home this whole cute sleeping thing that he does will be over." The brunette patted the man on his shoulder with a slight chuckle. She was sure she'd just completely frightened the man. "We'll be back tomorrow with the rest of the gang."

**XxxxxxxX**

"I love you." The words were tenderly whispered as slender ivory fingers slid through raven locks.

Chocolate orbs met the deep blues of her lover. But there was something settled deep within this gaze that had been there since their trip to the hospital earlier. If the look that she was receiving wasn't enough, Callie could _feel _the difference while they were making love.

The way Arizona kept their gazes locked on each other even as both their orgasms completely overtook them. Somehow they'd reached a deeper level of connection. Callie's orgasm was so strong she'd nearly passed out. Her body began to shake as her head was spinning. But just one look into the deep navy blue that had overtaken Arizona, and Callie was grounded.

In the moment the brunette couldn't hold back the tear that traveled freely down olive skin, being wiped away by the soft pad of her lover. The connection almost seemed spiritual. Soft 'I love you's' were spoken while the two lover's lay, embracing each other impossibly close. "Babe, talk to me."

As if she was just waiting for permission, the words abandoned their resting place before she could catch them. "I want us to have a baby." Callie's eyes bulged slightly at the unexpected declaration. Yes, they'd both mentioned growing their family… eventually. But there was an unspoken urgency laced in the blonde's words. Arizona took the stunned form as panic from her partner, pushing her further. Sitting up, the smaller woman pulled the sheet to cover her naked form. "I just… today you were- -you were holding Josh. And oh my, Calliope I could see it." She beamed. "I pictured you back at home in the nursery, in our nursery with our baby. It was so amazing… I wish you could've seen it. And… And I don't want to wait. I mean, we already own a home together, and we're getting married- -and, and, and things are just so perfect with Sofia. She's going to be the best big sister." The dam had been opened, and the words weren't stopping. "Did you see her today? She was so great. And I know I haven't experienced the crying nights, and no sleep… but I can do it. I will take every night on baby watch if you want- -".

Callie waiting for a breath to be taken, or some form of a pause… but there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Shutting the blonde up the best way she could, plump lips quickly found purchase against slightly slender, pulsating pink one's. The kiss grew frenzied, teeth gnashing, tongues dueling, until breathing became a necessity. Having given a whole dissertation before the kiss, Arizona was in need of more oxygen than her lover at the moment.

"Okay…" Callie spoke tentatively. Blue eyes were slightly worried, as Callie wasn't giving anything away by her lack of expression being offered. Until, a mega watt smile consumed the brunette's very being. In a flash she was up straddling the blonde beneath her. "Yes, Arizona. To all of it, yes! I can't wait to have a baby with you."

Blue eyes locked onto chocolate, holding her palms against olive shoulder blades keeping a short distance between the two. "You know I mean, like now, right? Like I want to get knocked up with your kid like yesterday."

"You want to carry my kid, huh?" Callie was nearly awestruck in this moment. Pushing past the extended arms that had been holding her at bay, the brunette melded their naked bodies together. The feeling of this woman that was wanting to carry her child, pressed against her, set her nerve ending ablaze.

There was a fresh flow of moisture pooling at her core. Adjusting herself just so, Callie situated herself so that both of their heated core's were now touching.

"Ahh." Arizona breathed out thickly at the contact. "Shit, babe." The sultry words were offered into the brunette's ear.

It didn't take long before Callie and Arizona collapsed in each other's arms. "That was so hot." Callie twirled a blonde lock between her fingers before gently tucking the strand behind Arizona's ear.

Giggling at her lover, slender fingers continued drawing invisible patterns outlining the majestic tattoo that stretched over toned olive skin. "You're hot." A comfortable silence fell between the two lovers. For a moment Arizona listened to the breathing pattern of her fiancé, testing to see if the woman had fallen asleep. Her breathing was even, but it wasn't accompanied by the brunette's usual soft snore. "Cal?" Arizona spoke softly.

"Hmm?" The mumbled response was full of her quickly approaching sleep.

"I just want you to know that I'm serious about wanting a baby. It's not just because Joshua is so cute- -well a little it is. But I just really want everything with you." Just thinking about the abundance of love, the emotion in her voice grew thick. "You are so amazing, Calliope. And you're everything I thought I didn't even deserve." She breathed out. "I just want everything with you."

Listening to her fiancé, dark eyes opened to take in her lover as she spoke. When a tear glistened as it traveled down porcelain skin until an olive finger gently wiped it away. "You are mi alma. [my soul]" Callie pressed a sensual kiss to soft lips before readjusting herself. Shuffling down the bed, she stopped once she reached her destination. "Right here." She pressed a firm kiss to the toned stomach. "Right here, is where my baby is going to grow. Our family is going to grow, and our love is going to grow. And I am so excited to get there." Callie kissed up the toned abdomen. Making her way back back up to face her lover face to face, the brunette spoke again. "I do have a question though… well a few questions. But, mainly…" She bit the inside of her bottom lip for a moment of contemplation before continuing. "We really need to settle on a date for our wedding. Or did you want to wait until after the baby?"

Arizona could see the trepidation in bronze features. "I definitely want to be married before the baby comes. Oh, I can't be big and pregnant in a wedding dress, though. You might as well drape a sheet around me and roll me down the aisle." The blonde giggled and looked mortified all in one go. "Do you have a date in mind?"

"I… I don't want to wait." Callie ran a hand down a pale arm until their hands met, entwining their hands together. "What do you think about the end of April? By then we'll both have about two weeks that we can take off work."

"April? Babe…"

Arizona was a little hesitant about the offered date, Callie was a little reluctant to voice her thoughts but she had been thinking about this for a while now. "Sit up with me for a bit?" She spoke softly, readjusting so the were now both sitting up. "I know that April isn't- -It's when I lost my parents, and it's going to be hard… It's always hard." She picked at the invisible lint on the covers. "For so long that has just been such a dark spot- -a reoccurring reminder of the worst time of my life. I just, I know I can never erase the pain. But marrying you on April 23rd, will be the greatest honor to the passing of my parents."

Arizona wiped at the tears that began to trickle down the beautiful face that she was so in love with as she continued to listen. "My parents have always been my definition of love. Just remembering the way, they would look at each other when they thought the rest of us weren't paying attention. I didn't really get it at the time… They were so in love, the rest of us kind of just disappeared when they were in each other's presence." She blew out a ragged breath as she continued. "I want to stand up in front of our families and friends and become the happiest version of myself. I want to bring light to the darkest day of my life. I want to remember my parents and take their memory into what's going to be the best part of my life ever. Because somehow I lucked up and get to marry the best woman that was ever created, and I can't think of a better day to say, I do."

"Then it's settled. April 23rd, I get to officially make an honest woman out of you." Arizona placed a curled finger under the brunette a chin, pulling her face up offering her a beaming smile. "So, that means we have about eleven weeks to plan a wedding."

"Yeah? You're sure?"

"Oh sweetie, I can't think of a better date. If you're sure?"

"We're getting married in less than three months!" Callie squealed.

"Oh my god, babe, we're getting married in less than three months. There's so much we have to get done." The words flew out in a panic. "We have to book a venue, then there's the decorations and the menu. I know Jess is going to want to cater, so she'll take care of that. We have to get the invitations out. Oh gosh Callie, I'm going to be hopped up on hormones and I'm going to have to put up with all of my mother's family. Actually, they probably won't even come… them being homophobes and all. Oh, but I can't wait for you to meet my great-Aunt Nell… She's the best, I just know you're going to love her. And Sofia, she's going to fall head over heels for Sofia-"

Arizona was winding up for a renewed list to continue tumbling out until lips crashed into her own. At first she was caught off guard by the plump lips pressing into her own, but when she realized what was happening she couldn't help but give in to the feel of pulsating lips massaging her own. "Okay… We have about eleven weeks, your mother, and Caprice. With that kind of team, we really only need about two weeks." Callie offered a gentle smile, hoping to calm her blonde. "Two. Jess is amazing. She runs a world class restaurant that famous people travel to Seattle, just so they can have a seat at her table. Our wedding will be a piece of cake for her. She'll have both our heads if we even think about giving it to anyone else." A small smile started forming in pale features. "Now the venue. You said you have a place in mind?" Callie was curious.

Arizona's features lit up at the prospect of her choice venue. "So there's this garden back home…" Blue eyes skeptically measured olive features for a clue of her thoughts as she spoke. "The Seattle Japanese Garden. Calliope it's the most amazing." She gushed. "Without actually going back to Japan, this place is breathtaking." Arizona jumped from the bed, darting across the room. Callie wasn't sure what was happening when her naked lover jumped out from the warmth of the sheet that had been covering most of her body. Returning to the bed after she found what she was looking for, Arizona had Callie's iPad in tow. Dialing in the brunette's lock code, dark eyes looked on in amusement. "Look at this. These pictures honestly don't even do justice to how amazing this place really is."

The blonde passed the iPad over to her fiancé to scroll through the pictures offered for her viewing. The pictures were absolutely stunning. And with Arizona declaring the in person experience was even more brilliant, Callie was completely captivated. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she studied and considered the possibility. "This place does look pretty amazing… When we get home we can stop in and take a look around."

It wasn't the enthusiastic 'yes' she was hoping for, but it wasn't an outright 'no' either. She would take it.

"Okay. Prospective venue… check." Callie continued as she scrolled through a few more pictures. Truthfully, she could see how excited Arizona was about this place. From Arizona's excitement alone, Callie was ready to do whatever it would take to make this the place where she made this woman her wife. She made a mental note to make a few phone calls first thing to get the ball rolling, but she wanted it to be a bit of a surprise so she attempted to hide her intentions by moving the conversation forward. "Now, our wedding day is going to be a celebration of our love. And we'll be surrounded and celebrated by people that love us and want to celebrate our love with us. Anyone that doesn't come, or can't celebrate us doesn't matter." Plump lips kissed waiting slender lips. "Our day is going to be our day, and it will be everything amazing."

"I am so in love with you. I even miss you when I'm not horny." Arizona pecked plump lips a few more times. "I can't wait to marry you."

Callie giggled as she spoke again. "Only eleven more weeks…"

"And I'll officially be Arizona Elizabeth Robbins-Torres." Arizona beamed, throwing her arms up in celebration. "Oh, and I want to release paper lanterns… it means good luck, and hope for our future."

Seeing the excitement in her fiancé, Callie fell deeper in love. "We can release paper lanterns. Just tell me where to stand and I'll be there." Callie giggled lightly, pulling her bubbly blonde into her as they lay back down on their pillows face to face. "I do have one request…" A tanned hand soothingly caressed the porcelain cheek of her lover as she spoke. "I want to plan the honeymoon?"

"It's all yours… Oh, but can we go out of the country please?"

"Done. I actually already have the perfect place in mind. You're going to love it."

"Care to share?"

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise." Callie teased. "But I will say you won't have to pack much. You won't need much more than a bikini, really… Or nothing at all if I have my way."

"Hmmm. I don't mind being your sex slave." Blue eyes lowered seductively.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm… In fact, on our wedding night… there is nothing that's off limits." Arizona leaned over her lover whispering in her ear as if someone was standing in the room eavesdropping. She could feel the shiver that went through the brunette's body, her intoxicating scent was dizzying as Callie tried to swallow the lump that quickly formed in her throat.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Arizona licked her lips. "You can even bring that box that you keep hidden away in the top of the closet.

Callie's breath hitched. She didn't know that Arizona was aware of her strap on that she'd been holding onto. Honestly she wasn't even sure why she hadn't brought the toy out yet. Well really, their sex life has never been anything less than explosive. But Arizona just offered the green light to add a few more fireworks to the party.

The talk of their wedding night sent Callie's libido into another gear. And from the moisture that was on her digits as she slid them through Arizona's folds, she knew her lover had the same desire.

"Looks like someone is ready to start the celebration now." Callie spoke before pulling a soft bottom lip between perfect teeth. "God, you're so beautiful." The words came out in an awestruck whisper.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Think our baby will be as cute as him?" Callie whispered over her fiancé's shoulder looking down at her little nephew in the blonde's lap as she tickled at the baby's plump tummy.

Little Josh began to stir at the tousling, letting out a gentle whimper. "Think we can make a little button as cute as you?" Arizona whispered into the baby's ear as she brought him up on her shoulder, trying a different position in attempt to sooth his fussing. "I think we can, and I think this little man is hungry." She spoke the latter end louder for his mother. "I may be the best pediatric surgeon around but that, little man, stretches outside of my life saving abilities.

Aria began preparing to feed her son with a giggle as her sister spoke up. "Have I told you how hot your modesty is?"

"Oh you weren't holding that tone last night." Arizona spoke into the crook of the brunette's neck when she wrapped her arms around the brunette, playing in the curly raven locks her fingers met at the back of the taller woman's neck.

"Caprice is free for dinner tonight. I was thinking we could get your mom on the phone and set them off to wedding planning?"

"Is this safe? Are you sure we shouldn't hire a wedding planner?" The blonde worried that giving their mother's the freedom of planning their wedding just might bring out the mom-ager beast within.

"Oh babe, Nani and your mom will be great." Callie hoped to soothe her woman's small worry. Running her hands over the blonde's back, she turned her head slightly taking in her sister as she lay in the bed with little Josh suckling on her breast. "So, we finally settled on a date."

"It's about time. I thought you two were going to shack forever." Aria giggled while switching her little boy from one nipple to the other. "So, when's the big day?"

Dark eyes rolled at the smart comment from her big sister. "We've had a lot going on, but getting away we finally had some time to just spend quality time together and talk." The couple remained in their embrace as the sisters spoke. But as Callie prepared to share her news, Arizona turned around with her arm around her fiancé offering a supportive embrace. Dark eyes looked up to meet the nearly identical ones of her sister, her body suddenly tense about her sister's reaction. Callie was hoping little Josh would be a bit of help in what she was about to say. "So… it going to be April 23rd."

Aria's breath caught as she heard the date. For a moment she just took in her sister without offering any words. She wasn't caught off guard really… She and Callie had spoken about this possibility before. But now that it was really happening, Aria needed a moment. Unable to hide it, tears burned at chocolate eyes. Aria finished feeding little Josh, covering herself up before laying the baby over her shoulder to burp him. With little Josh now up on her shoulder, she buried her face in his blanket using it as a shield to hide her emotion.

She was happy for her sister and Arizona, she really was. It's just… It's the day she lost her parents. Wiping her hidden tears in the soft blue blanket, Aria lifted her head taking in the nervous appearance of her little sister. "Aww cariño."[honey]

Aria beckoned for the younger brunette to come sit beside her on the hospital bed. When Callie obliged, she was pulled in by her older sister causing her forehead to rest on the elder brunette's shoulder. Without any words being spoken, the two sisters seemed to communicate through their heavily emotional embrace. A soft kiss was placed into dark locks before the ortho surgeon heard her sister speak. "They would be so proud of you, mariposa." [butterfly] Aria called on her by the nickname their parents had given to her younger sister. Their parents had affectionately called her by this name often as the young girl was growing, coined for her free spirit.

"You're sure?" The question was barely heard due to the chokehold her emotions held her in.

"Without a doubt." It was set to be a very emotional day. But from now on this day that had always only ever been eclipsed in complete darkness, would now offer an abundance of light. There would be sadness… without a doubt. But there would also be the most happiness she'd ever felt from now on at the thought of this day.

"Hey we picked up some Carreta, and I didn't forget your soup." Josh pushed into the room, hand filled with bags of their lunch spread. Behind him were Luis, Lana and Ken. "And look at this bunch I found along the way." He was suddenly aware of the heaviness that the two sisters were trying and failing to hide. Squinting slightly the new father silently asked if everything was alright, receiving an affirmative nod in response.

Callie didn't want to look up to the rest of her family just yet, not wanting them to see the clear emotion so she folded her body into her fiancé's. The group was used to the two women being head over heels in love, hardly ever able to keep their hands off each other. So to them it just seemed like the usual Callie and Arizona.

"How do you two work? Do you ever stop sucking face?" Lana spoke up giggling at her god-sister.

"Oh trust me, it's not easy." Arizona spoke up from the embrace. "Have you seen this one? I can never get enough of her."

"I'm sure." The group laughed at the blonde. "Well you're chopped liver now Cal, I have a new little nephew that can't wait to meet his aunt Lana." She moved to swoon over the little bundle. "And I bought you all kinds of goodies." She snuggled the little baby in, taking a hefty scent she thoroughly enjoyed the new baby smell. "Hi little Josh, I'm your favorite auntie, auntie Lana."

"Oh no you don't." Callie growled, raising her head from the pale neck she had found purchase in. "I may be all the way up in Seattle, but I already called the 'favorite auntie' spot."

The room erupted in laughter at the petty disagreement between the siblings. "Congrats man." Luis pulled out a box of cigars, passing it along to Ken and Josh. Looking over his sister's shoulder, he took in the sight of the little baby. "He's cute. Maybe I should get me one of those."

"O-kay…" Lana thought to change the subject before her brother could run away with this new wild idea. "Cal where's Sof?"

"She ran off with your parents almost as soon as she was up this morning." Arizona spoke up. "They're off seeing that new movie, Storks, right now. But they'll be up here right after."

The group sat around eating, talking and fussing over the baby for a while longer before going off into their separate directions. Caprice and Sofia arrived to catch the tale end of the gathering. Just in time for the little girl to finagle her way to spending the evening with Lana and Ken. Sofia had all the makings of a social butterfly.

Callie and Arizona didn't mind; they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so they were planning to go back to the house for a nap before dinner with Caprice. Back at the beach house the couple lay in bed, drifting off to sleep. They had about two hours before they would be heading out for dinner.

Tired Arizona was also goofy Arizona. The two women lay in bed, the blonde half on top of the brunette. Callie was beginning to fall asleep, but every few seconds she was having to swat away a finger that just kept poking inside her nose. "Arizona." Callie wanted to chastise her lover, but the name fell out in more of a whine.

"I plan on bugging you every single day for the foreseeable future." Arizona giggled when dark eyes open just barely. "Are we telling people that we're trying for a baby?" She spoke up again voicing what was really on her mind.

"Babe." She wanted to be annoyed, but that really wasn't a possibility looking down at those mesmerizing blue eyes. "Maybe, lets wait until I get a little nugget inside you first? We have a few logistics that we have to figure out first."

"M'kay." She expelled a soft yawn, starting to drift off to sleep. Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the adorable woman. She would start to drift off to sleep now that she'd pulled the brunette out of her sleep.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Oh, can we get matching tattoos?"

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** Wedding planning and trying for a baby… Oh, boy…

**xoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 39/?

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

****** In honor of my birthday, I tried to push this update out a few days ago, but it just kept writing itself after a while. But here's my birthday gift to you guys in honor of my B-DAY******

**XxxxxxxX**

"Bug, it's your mother… Again. The florist needs you to finalize your bouquet. And I've made an appointment at the bridal shop to look for dresses. Have you decided on your bridesmaids yet? Oh, and we have to get you two girls to sit down for the cake tasting. I know you're getting my messages Arizona. Call me. This wedding will be here and-" Beep… The mother had run out of space on the message for her daughter.

Arizona rolled her eyes after listening to the latest message left from her mother. "Dodging Bill?" Tim jumped in front of his twin in the line while they picked out their lunch. "It's on her." He told the cashier, pointing over his shoulder at the younger blonde before walking away with a laugh before she could protest.

"Jerk." Arizona smacked Tim in the back of his head for his little stunt. "You so owe me. And who's Bill?"

Ignoring her last statement, he questioned about the phone call again. "Collector?"

Scrunching her eyes together, she looked up at the man through squinted eyes with a scoff. "I am responsible; I pay my bills thank you. That…" she pointed to the discarded phone that lay on the table. "… was mom. She's called me everyday about ten times a day since we settled on a date. Technically I didn't even ask for her help, she just mom-agered herself right in."

"Her little girl is getting married. And from what I hear, she's been given unlimited funds to get this rodeo going?" He stated-asked. "Yeah, mom-zilla is going full steam ahead." Tim laughed at his sister rolling her eyes again.

"Luckily It's not just me. Caprice is doing the same thing to Calliope." Blue eyes danced over to her phone when it began to dance across the table again, 'Momma Bear', displayed across the screen. "Ugh, we just settled on a date four days ago. She's stressing me out already. I'm about to go to the doctor to see if everything in my body is good for a kid to survive. The E.R. has become residence to every sick kid in a thirty-mile radius it seems. The flu is spreading faster than a wild fire, which isn't surgical but my floor is short staffed this week so I'm being paged to prescribe bed rest and fluids." Arizona slurped her apple juice through her straw when her throat became dry from her ramblings. "Oh, what time are you off? I want to go out for a ride tonight, me you and Jr. It's supposed to be a clear night."

Eyes nearly bulged out of his head, jaw nearly in his lap, Tim was frozen in time. Something happened between the time of him sitting down and the end of his sister's question, and he wasn't really sure if maybe he'd imagined it or not. Tilting his head to the other side, he rewound the words in his head. "You're trying to have a kid?" He whisper yelled, complete shock in all of his features.

Dropping the juice container that was settled between her lips, Arizona jumped up from her seat at the table. Looking around for any undesired ears that may have been privy to the unexpected question, Arizona quickly rounded the table. Pulling at Tim's arm, the younger twin pulled her brother by a firm grip attached to his navy scrub shirt. The scene was that of a child needing to be reprimanded behind closed doors as she dragged him through the double doors and into the first available vacant space she reached.

"Why are you dragging me around like some little kid?" Tim questioned his pacing sister.

For a moment her movements paused, she turned biting the inside of her bottom lip. "Okay, you didn't hear that. No one can know about this. I wasn't supposed to say anything. I don't even know if a kid will want to even set up shop in here." She motioned in the general area of her stomach. "Shit. I can't believe I just let it slip. Shit."

Too busy beating herself up for the small blunder, Arizona didn't notice her brother infiltrating her space until his arms were wrapped around her. "Kid. You're going to make a kid." The excitement in his voice caught her off guard. "Shit! I'm happy for you."

"Whoa, whoa." Curious eyes took stock of the excited man. "Dial the excitement back a little. I'm not knocked up yet. And why are you so excited?"

Rubbing the side of his face, Tim rand a hand over his fresh shave. "Kid." His tone softened. "You… I'm… After dad, you were just kind of giving up on life. I worried that we would never see that upbeat, living, loving, adventurous, free spirited, fucking fire-cracker that you are. But you came back here after your accident, and you're living… like, really living. I'm happy for you Zo. And trust me, a kid will be lucky to set up shop in there. Any kid lucky enough to have you and Callie as their parents… that's one lucky kid." Tim leaned forward, kissing his sister's forehead.

"Yeah?" With the emotion gripping her vocals, that was all she could push out. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she buried her face in the firm chest of her brother. "I'm scared."

"Good. You should be. That means you have something to lose. So when you get it, it will be even better." He mussed his strong hand over her hair teasingly. "I totally see you in another ten years as a whole soccer mom driving a mini van with kids bursting from every direction. The two laughed at the image.

"I would be so lucky." A dreamy look took over.

"Can I ask a question?" He wasn't sure if it was his place to be asking, but he hoped his sister would be alright with it.

"Shoot."

"How is it going to work? Are you going to get a donor that looks like Callie?"

"No. We decided that we want to use Callie's egg. I want our kids to be genetically linked at least, and we already know Callie makes good looking kids." She giggled at the last part. The couple wasn't shallow by any means, but hey, they could be proud of having a cute kid. "So, yeah we're going to talk about donors after my appointment later. But Callie has already argued her case for a blonde haired, blue eyed, dimple having donor…"

Arizona's words stopped when she noticed a mischievous look overtake her twin. "Blonde, blue eyes, with dimples? I'm in." He offered with fervor. But he could see the confusion written over porcelain features. "Come on Zo, we're twins. We literally only have one chromosome difference between us. This way your kid can be both you and Callie. And no one has to even know." He could see he wasn't really selling his sister on the offer, so Tim pushed on. "Come on Zo. It sucks that just because you're into a woman you can't just make a kid like me or Jr. I will sign whatever you guys want me to sign, and just be the uncle Tim. But this way the little nugget will be a part of both you, Callie, and Sofia genetically. Plus, god forbid… but if anything did ever happen to the kid we're all here to offer blood or a kidney or whatever."

Looking at Tim, matching blue eyes took a really good look at the man. She found nothing but sincerity in his offer. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'm not saying yes. But I'm not saying, no. I have to talk to Callie, and we will decide." A cautious smile beamed at how amazing her brother was. "Now I just have to get through this appointment." She was exhausted just thinking about it, but excited all in one. "Hey. Keep this between us, please? If this does all work out, we want to be able to surprise everyone."

Animatedly zipping his lips, Tim turned the lock before handing his sister the imaginary key. "I'm proud of you, sis." He hugged the younger blonde again. "Go ahead, get out of here I'm sure your woman is up there waiting for you."

**XxxxxxxX**

"We want to get pregnant." Arizona sputtered, turning a fresh shade or corral for the way the desire just fell out.

Picking up her fiancé's hand, Callie intertwined them together hoping to calm some of the nerves that had apparently taken over her woman. "Dr. Montgomery… Addison… she says you're really good. She recommended us to come see you." She began to explain a little more. "Arizona and I would like to make a baby… our baby, using reciprocal ivf…"

"Addison!" The doctor was excited to hear about her old friend. "I love Addison, she's great isn't she?" She asked, but continued on through her excitement with not giving a chance to answer. "We actually met a few years ago at a conference. She was presenting a case on a woman that has two uteri'… get this, she was pregnant with two babies… two different due dates. The first baby was conceived a full six weeks before the other. Talk about juicy…" The hazel eyed doctor laughed out as she thought about the drama surrounding the case. Her amusement was quashed when she noticed the horrified looks of the couple. Deciding to move on she came back to their concerns. "Well, you two seem to have a plan already. That's a great start. So who's the egg, and who's the uterus?"

"I would be the egg I guess." Callie offered an amused giggle. "And Arizona is going to carry." The brunette couldn't help the mega watt smile at the thought of her soon to be wife carrying her child.

Dr. Macy pulled out the small file she had on the couple, jotting down a few notes. Pointing her pin at each woman, she reiterated their roles. "So, egg… and uterus. Okay. Now when was your last menstrual cycles?"

"Last month our cycle was matched up a little too well." The ortho surgeon offered an unamused dry laugh. "Not exactly a favorable outcome." Surprisingly this one the first time that the couple's periods had been in sync. Both completely hormonal, their home was up in arms in the worst way. Not wanting to dwell, she kept going voicing the couple's concern "But, Arizona has an irregular period. So that's not usually the case."

Hearing the concern voiced, the blonde's apprehension held her stomach in knots. Even highly sought after surgeons feel inadequate sometimes. Which is exactly how Arizona was feeling, with her head bowed as Callie spoke.

Noticing the crestfallen face of her beautiful blonde, Callie paused in her interaction with the doctor. "Sweetie, look at me." She beckoned. "Until we find out otherwise, that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. A lot of women have irregular periods, and they still conceive. Okay?" Blue eyes lifted to meet concerned mocha. "We are in this together, and no matter what… You, Arizona Robbins are the love of my life. And to me, you are everything perfect."

"I love you." Arizona couldn't help but to kiss waiting lips in that moment, with her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. How she lucked up on this amazing woman baffled her daily. "Thank you." The blonde remained in her lover's embrace. She felt stronger now.

"She's absolutely right Dr. Robbins." Dr. Macy intervened. "Don't get down on yourself just yet. We'll get you checked out and then we'll know." The O.B. offered a warm smile. "More often we can get you set up with hormone treatments, and you'll be well on your way to getting a little bun in that oven." The confidence of the doctor was encouraging to the couple, even getting Arizona to smile at the thought of this all actually working out without incident.

An ultrasound each, and a round of blood tests later, and the couple's dreams of getting pregnant were looking more like an absolute than a possibility. Both women would begin on oral contraceptives to begin the synchronization process. There was nothing troubling on the ultrasound of her uterus, which left the couple even more hopeful.

"Okay ladies, we're comfortable with the plan?" Dr. Macy asked the couple as they were wrapping up their appointment. Both women had been checked and things were great. In two weeks Callie would start on a round of luteinizing hormones to stimulate egg growth, and the couple would be back a few weeks later to harvest her eggs.

"I think we have just about everything covered. Thank you Dr. Macy." Callie spoke up, hand intertwined with the pale one of her lover as they prepared to exit the appointment.

"This is the site where you can browse the profiles of available sperm donors. It's pretty easy to navigate these days. You can even filter exactly what you're looking for." The doctor explained as she passed over the brochure.

Watching her fiancé flip through the tri-fold, Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Easy as picking out a rental car these days. Isn't it?" Arizona looked at the brochure skeptically. But there was something else brewing in that unspoken glance, Callie could tell. She tried to meet the blue eyes, but the blonde abstained from the brunette's inquiring gaze. There was something there, Callie noted to herself that she would bring it up later once they were home.

"We do our part to make this process as easy as possible on the family." Dr. Macy spoke up. "Here's your script. Delores will set up your next appointment. I would like to see you back here in a week just to monitor how your body is reacting to these hormones."

"Oh, that's mine." Arizona checked the page that sounded from her pocket. "I have surgery in fifteen. I should head out." She pressed a quick peck to red painted lips, turning to leave. But before she could get away her hand was tugged by the strong ortho surgeon.

Callie stood from her seat. "I'll walk down with you; I still have some time." She beckoned her fiancé to wait a moment. "Thank you for everything Dr. Macy, we'll see you in a few days." She offered a smile to the fertility doctor, following the peds surgeon out of the office.

The couple walked in an awkward silence, reaching the surgical floor a short time later. Arizona stepped into the scrub room, moving about she began her scrubbing routine. Standing against the sink, dark eyes watched the movements of the shorter woman… waiting. When the blonde simply bobbed her head to the tune that played in her head, Callie's suspicions festered. Tilting her head to the side, the brunette weighed in her mind what could possible have rendered her lover mute. Trying, Callie spoke up. "So, that went pretty great, didn't it?"

"It did." Arizona momentarily paused her movements, turning she offered a small smile when she thought on the appointment.

Callie was a little suspicious of the reaction, and general lack of enthusiasm. She knows that this is what Arizona wants, but now she's really wondering what is going on in the beautiful mind of hers. It was evident there was something troubling the woman. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah." She shook the excess water from her hands. "Tonight can we go out to Burger Stop? It's been a while."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, did we remember Sof's sleepover bag this morning? Because that actually works perfect. Mama O'Malley's is over that way; we can drop Sof for her sleepover on the way."

"Yep, I grabbed it on the way out the door. It's in the backseat." The blonde offered a cheeky grin, teasing her ever forgetful lover.

"Since we're kid free for the evening we can start looking at… picks for our team." Dr. Karev stepped into the scrub room giving the ortho surgeon a strange look. "We just joined a fantasy football league." She offered a lie as explanation to the questioning look she was getting from the resident.

"You're an ortho surgeon Torres, isn't that cheating? That's like insider trading or something." Karev gruffly spoke in contest against the surgeon. "I won't call it if you give me a few insiders." He offered with a smirk.

"You accuse me of cheating, and ask me to help you cheat all in one breath?" That signature Torres brow rose as she questioned the young surgeon. "Yeah, not a chance Karev." Callie moved to exit the small room.

"Accusing us of cheating Karev? And to think, I was just standing here thinking how good this would look on your boards if I let you run point on this one." Arizona offered with her head tilted to the side, eyes squinting at her protégé.

"No. I- -it… I was just joking. Don't have your panties in a bunch, jeez." Not one to backtrack very well, the man pulled his mask up over his face.

"Oh… burn." The ortho surgeon teased, laughing as she exited the room.

**XxxxxxxX**

"That ass though." Arizona heard the words thickly spoken from behind her as she followed the hostess leading the couple to their booth. Turning, she realized her fiancé was several steps behind ogling her ass with lowered eyes full of desire. Completely unashamed, the brunette pulled her bottom lip between perfect teeth biting down.

The blonde couldn't help the wild blush furiously breaking out across porcelain features. Shaking her head, a beaming smile stretched across her face. It was amazing how Callie could make her feel like the most delectable item on the menu with just one look. It had been a long day, filled with a whirlwind of emotions which left the blonde feeling dumpy at the end of the day. But one look and three breathy words later left Arizona falling unimaginably deeper in love with the dark eyes that were entranced on her.

"You." A slender pale finger motioned in a 'come hither' form.

"I make no apologies." The brunette offered. "You're hot as fuck. I can't control it."

Giggling, blue eyes squinted in that cute way that she does. "I love the shit out of you."

The hostess stood back looking at the couple completely amused by their behavior. The way the women were looking at each other, he almost thought he was going to get a free show into less appropriate behavior for a public setting. "You know… even if you wore socks with thong sandals, I would still walk with you in public."

Arizona couldn't help the full belly laugh that erupted at the words. Once the laughter settled the couple took a seat in the booth, quickly placing their order. Neither needed to look at the menu, very familiar with it.

The two women quickly jumped into conversation about the bombarding of their voicemails they'd been receiving with questions and demands about their wedding. "We can release the sky lanterns at the reception." Callie and Arizona settled on what part of the day they would include the lanterns.

"So, we have to choose colors…" Arizona spoke tentatively. "I was thinking we could maybe have a soft pallet of colors? Caprice emailed some samples for us to look through."

With a hand raised, Callie halted the blonde's movements before she could pull up the email. "No pink or baby blue." She began to gesticulate with her hands for emphasis. "I will not do flowers in my hair, and please, please, please, can we not have any cotton-candy colored bridesmaids?" The brunette listed off.

Laughing at the mortified look on her lover's face, Arizona conceded to the terms set forth. "Okay… and, no black, silver, brown, or reds." The blonde added a few of her own terms to the mix. "So, I started to skim through some of the combinations already. I think I've settled on a top three. See what you like, and maybe we'll have a common favorite." She passed the iPad over with the options displayed on the screen.

"This coral and navy is different." Dark eyes began browsing the choices. "Yellow and gray, absolutely NOT." She quickly swiped passed. "Now that's just too much green, next." She scoffed at the display. "Oh, purple and orange… that's something to think about." Across the table Arizona was biting the inside of her cheek. Callie had already said no pink, but there was an option coming up that she was absolutely in love with that heralded pink as a main color. "Pink and aqua… or turquoise and purple." Sliding the page up and down, dark eyes weighed heavily on both options. "I think I know your choice." She looked up meeting hopeful eyes.

"Calliope look how great these work together. And this pink would actually look pretty awesome with your skin tone. Besides, it's a strong pink… it's like the bad ass version of pink, really." The blonde argued on behalf of her picks. "But, I really like the turquoise and purple as well… It's not too soft, and it's not too dark."

"You're cute." Callie leaned over the table to kiss soft pouty lips. "So, we've narrowed it down to a few choices. This wedding planning stuff isn't so bad." She paused when the waiter came over with their meals, checking that everything was cooked to their liking. Satisfied, she continued on. "The moms are bound to drive us crazy. But I like this…" she motioned to the 'to do' list displayed on the iPad. "I didn't get this with my first wedding. I honestly barely remember anything more than the fake Elvis." Dark eyes rolled at the barely there, memory.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to do this with more." Arizona wanted to give her soon to be wife her dream wedding. Especially because it was also her plan for this to be the last wedding for the both of them. "I think we have a solid top three. We can settle on one once we visit the florist on Thursday." The blonde put out her hand and waited. Callie knowing exactly what this was for, pulled out her phone and passed it over. "Okay, all set." Arizona set up the reminder alerts in the brunette's phone, knowing how easily Callie could forget about the appointment. "Oh, and Caprice is coming to town the day after tomorrow. Something about someone named Donatello… she said he's some kind of cake guru."

"Oh my god, Zo… his cakes are… I can't even describe it." She was truly at a loss for words. "I'll just say, after people taste the cake it will be the only thing they talk about. We could get married in potato sacks and people will care less because the cake is literally food porn, I swear."

"Cake porn… Alright. Just try not to say that in front of mama, please." Arizona was thrilled for this the pending cake tasting. Her sweet tooth was destined to get all that it could handle. "We aren't going dress shopping together; you do know that right?" Blue eyes held a look letting her lover know that this was non-negotiable.

"Fine then." Now it was Callie's turn to pull on a pout. "I'll probably take Addison with me, and maybe I can get Aria on skype since she can't come out yet. I'll have to get her measurements for her dress." She thought out loud.

The two women continued their planning, planning a few more appointments to get different things taken care of throughout their dinner. It didn't take long for them to get home after dinner. Stepping up behind the shorter woman, Callie helped Arizona out of her jacket. "I told Tim that we could go out for a ride tonight. I'll probably be out for about two hours." Arizona spoke as she headed toward the bedroom for a change of clothes.

When Callie joined her fiancé in their bedroom, Arizona noticed something in her look. Thinking quickly, she tried to spot the problem. "Do you want to come out with us? It's been a while since I've had my woman on the back of my bike." She stepped up, wrapping her arms around the fit waist of the taller woman.

"Arizona, what was wrong today at the end of the appointment? As soon as Dr. Macy brought up the info about donors you kind of checked out."

This wasn't what Arizona was expecting to fall from those beautiful lips. Caught off guard, and not really sure if she was ready to have this conversation, she opened her mouth before closing it back without an answer.

"Talk to me Zo." Callie pled.

"Tim offered to be the donor." The words ran away from her. Blue eyes bulged in shock, realizing what had just come from her mouth. She hadn't really had time to think about the offer since it had been given. But at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about the offer. Really she was hoping to ease into this conversation, not just spring it on them both. But now it was out there, and by the look Callie was carrying they were definitely going to talk about it. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up like that." Arizona pulled away from the embrace. "We should've been sitting down… with alcohol? But definitely sitting down." She began to pace, while Callie remained stunned. Without any words being offered from the brunette, Arizona plowed forward. "I know I'm carrying the baby and that's a way for me to be a part in giving life to our baby… but this is also a way for this baby, our baby, to be a part of both of us. I mean… Tim and I we're twins… so really this baby can be from both of us. He or she… but hopefully it's a he, I really want a little boy." She began to veer off topic before pulling herself back in. "But, Calliope I could have our baby. A baby that not only looks like both of us, but actually share DNA with both of us. And Tim already said he will sign whatever we want him to sign, he just wants to help us and be the cool favorite uncle-"

"Tim offered us his sperm." Trying to catch up with the hurricane of words that were swirling around, this was all she could get out in her confused state. "How?"

Guilt was completely written all over flushed features. "It slipped out. And I know we agreed that we would keep it just between us for now. But it just slipped out. I'm sorry." Arizona apologized. She still couldn't read what was going on in the brunette's head, but she hoped the apology helped. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. But look, maybe this was meant to happen… like a blessing in disguise or something?" Still no words, maybe another apology would work. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't just spring this on you. And you probably think my brother offering his help is too much. Just forget I mentioned it. We can just go through the-"

"Stop talking." A bronze hand was held in the air in a halting manner. "Zona…" Her expression completely melted. "We can have a baby that is a part of both of us. We can really have, our baby." The taller woman stepped forward, placing both hands on the slender hips of the blonde in front of her. Pulling the woman in, she held her lips just inches away. "Babe, this is…" Emotion gripped at her vocal chords as tears filled in dark eyes. "If you want this, nothing would make me happier than to have our baby be genetically a part of both of us."

"Yeah?"

"Not even king's gold could compare to knowing that our baby is 100% Robbins-Torres." Callie smashed their lips together in a furiously passionate kiss as stray tears trickled down soft olive toned cheeks, disappearing where olive melted into porcelain. Once she was able to catch her breath, Arizona moved away from the embrace. Leaving Callie wondering, "what are you looking for?"

"My phone. I have to call Tim."

"Now? I was hoping maybe we could celebrate? Naked. Maybe with some whip cream… a few cherries…" Callie stalked up to the blonde predatorily.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, the words barely squeaked out. "To tell him I can't make it tonight."

**XxxxxxxX**

Laying in bed, completely sated, two sweaty bodies were melted together. "You are hotter than Angelina Jolie, Adriana Lima, and Amber Heard put together." Arizona kissed a heated trail up her lover's neck, leaving soft bites along the way before running her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Moving to look directly into obsidian infused eyes, Arizona contemplated for a split second. "By the way… have you seen my glasses?"

Callie couldn't help but to join in the belly full laughter that bounced out of her amused fiancé. Slapping her shoulder, the brunette pushed the other woman off her. "Jerk." She tried to feign hurt at the joke. But when she couldn't get her faux pout in place, she opted for the next best thing.

Reading into the devious look that quickly adjusted over copper features, Arizona knew exactly what was about to happen. Trying and failing to jump out of the bed, due to being tangled in the sheets, Arizona was caught before she could make her escape. "No. Callie. No."

"Too late." She'd asked for it. Callie went in with both hands, tickling the wiggling worm that was her fiancé. The lithe body squirmed from side to side, laughing loud enough it was a great chance the neighbors were privy to their activity.

"Callie. Stop." Arizona panted out between laughs. "Callie. I. Swear." She just couldn't get a sentence to form with the harshness that she intended with all of the laughing pouring from her own lips. "No- -no." She was determined to stop the onslaught by any means necessary. "No. Sex."

Abruptly halting her attack, the brunette needed to hear what it actually was that Arizona was threatening her with. "What was that? Did you threaten me with, no sex?"

Barely able to catch her breath, Arizona tried to gather some gumption. "Yes." Her lack of ability to pull on a firm mask was betraying the blonde. "I swear, if you tickle me again you won't get any for a week."

"Is that so?"

"You want to try me and see?"

Callie actually entertained the thought for a fleeting second. "Nope." Even without her serious face, Arizona knew exactly how to get her way.

"That's what I thought." The blonde was proud of herself. Callie laid back down on the bed, leveling her woman with a risen brow when Arizona climbed on top of her, straddling her front. "I was going to try for some kind of satirical response… but," grinding down on the brunette, their cores swiped against each other radiating heat that sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. "Shit, baby you feel so good."

It didn't take long before Callie was holding onto her lover while their matching pace resulted in every ounce of sexual energy being sucked from their bodies, starting at their toes and fingertips and working its way in until it pulsed from their vaginas. Leaving two noodle forms clinging to each other as they tried to reintroduce oxygen to their lungs.

"Babe?" A few moments of comfortable silence passed with the brunette drawing invisible patterns along a pale spine. Something Arizona loved her doing, it usually leading to her falling asleep. Callie called out to her lover hoping she hadn't dozed off just yet.

Arizona heard a bit of a serious tone in the brunette's raspy voice, pulling her from the slumber that was on the cusp of completely overtaking her. "Yeah?"

Not sure how this would go… Callie really hoped the tranquil state that the blonde was in helped once she uttered her thoughts. "When… uh… when are- -hmm…" Taking a steadying breath, she gathered the words. She wasn't nervous to ask, she just wasn't sure if her fiancé had thought about it and they really needed to talk about it sooner rather than later. "I don't feel comfortable with you riding your bike with us trying to have a baby." She spoke slowly, making sure Arizona didn't feel attacked, but knew that it was only love and concern fueling her wishes.

The blonde's head jerked up swiftly. "I can't ride?" She spoke out, not looking anywhere in particular. Callie could tell the question was more inward than out, so she remained quiet allowing the woman a moment to digest the thought. Her hand never left from holding some form of connection with her fiancé while she reconciled with this need. "Calliope… I can't ride for almost a year? I've never gone that long without being on my bike since I first learned to ride." Still, not meant for the brunette to really offer anything except support and understanding.

"Hey, look at me." Callie pulled blue eyes back in from the far away look that began to swallow her. "I know how important riding is to you. And I don't want to take that away from you." She began to explain. "It's just… I, what if something happens to you and our baby?"

"Something could happen to us in a car, Callie." Arizona spoke ferociously, causing Callie to recoil slightly. "I'm sorry." She quickly regret lashing out. Taking a calming moment, she tried again. "I understand where you're coming from… I mean we call them donor-cycles for christ's sake." She took a steadying breath. "I just… I honestly hadn't thought about not being able to ride. I mean I didn't expect to hop on my bike with my big pregnant belly… it just never crossed my mind."

Understanding, Callie wrapped her arms around the shorter woman pulling her in. Plump lips lay a passionate kiss on a pale temple. "Do you not want to carry anymore?" The question vibrated against blonde locks.

Pulling herself back a step, Arizona wanted to look into the dark eyes that held her heart. "Calliope, I'm not going to let something so trivial keep me from carrying your baby… our baby." She fixed with a beaming smile and a new glint in her eyes. "We have a plan, and we're sticking to it. I can just add an extra mile or two unto my run or something."

Completely giddy about how well this was going, Callie laid a series of pecks to soft waiting lips in attempt to convey just how happy she really was. "I'll be here to wait on you hand in foot every single day if that will help."

"Ohh, will you walk around in a slutty butler's outfit too?"

"There's nothing that would give me greater pleasure than to be your on call sex slave, I'll be at your every beck and call." The brunette spoke seductively. "I'll even get you a bell."

Reaching over the giggling brunette, Arizona found what she was looking for on the bedside table. Laying back on her pillow, she lifted her arm with the brunette's phone in her hand. Nuzzling her face into the tanned neck of her lover, she snapped a picture. Pulling the phone into herself, both women looked the picture on the screen. "We look good together."

"I hope so. I plan on waking up to that mug for the rest of my life." Callie placed her phone back in its place before pulling her love into her. "You want to reschedule your ride with Tim for the morning?" The brunette pulled the bedspread up from around their feet to re-cover their bodies. Both women were starting to feel the exhaustion settle in, attempting to drag them under.

"Yeah, but for tomorrow night. That way Jr. can come out with us too." She spoke up without opening her eyes. "I want to ask them both to be in our wedding."

**XxxxxxxX**

"I heard about the little girl that came in. How is she doing?"

Taking a steadying breath Arizona sat down on her bike with her helmet in hand. "Right now… right now, I honestly don't know." She pulled the helmet back over her head, lifting the face mask she spoke again to her brothers. "I need to ride; I want to get back up to the hospital soon." Kicking the stand out of the way, Arizona revved the bike between her legs feeling the power under her control.

Propelling forward the world buzzed past the woman as her speed cut through the atmosphere. Half an hour later the trio pulled into a vacant lot that was a frequent spot for bikers wanting to cut loose a bit. Jr. knew the new case that had come in this morning was hitting his sister pretty hard. Really, it was affecting the whole of the hospital, but as the one directly in charge of the little girl's care it was hitting Arizona the hardest. Wanting to throw out some kind of lifeline to the brooding surgeon, the naval officer pulled back on his bike causing it to go into a perfect wheelie.

When the front tire reconnected with gravel his engine roared in challenge to his younger siblings. Pushing them to show what they had, Jr. rode off pulling out another wheelie. The three sibling pushed each other back and forth to see how far each was willing to go.

"Alright, I give up. Jr. you are the master and we are mere minions in your presence." Arizona regaled her eldest brother when she pulled of her helmet, placing it on the seat of her bike.

"What happened Tim man? You froze up." Daniel laughed at the younger man, pulling off his leather gloves he slapped them across the back of Tim's head teasingly.

Pushing his older brother, Tim ran and jumped on Jr's back causing him to stumble slightly. Before Daniel could straighten his step, Tim ran behind Arizona using her as his shield. The three playfully danced around each other until Daniel caught his brother, tackling him down to the ground. Arizona watched the two men playfully wrestle before falling down in the grass in a fit of giggles.

When Daniel pinned his younger brother to the ground, Arizona assumed the role of referee slapping the grass to the count of three declaring Jr. the winner of the bout. The three siblings lay back on the grass looking up into the night sky, laughing and just enjoying the company. For three siblings that lived in the same city, and worked in the same hospital, they didn't get this time as often as they'd like.

"So, how goes the wedding planning?" Jr. spoke up. "I heard the moms are tag teaming around the clock?"

With a dry laugh, Arizona sat up on her elbows. "Oh, Barbara nearly gained herself on the block list in my phone. She called me at three a.m. to ask if we wanted a live band or a d.j."

Both men laughed, completely able to picture their sister answering the phone thinking there was some kind of emergency to only hear the excitement of their mother as she asked about choice music.

"She said we're surgeons and we keep strange hours, so calling at three a.m. seemed perfectly reasonable to her." Arizona expressed their mother's reasoning behind the odd hour. Laying back down on the grass, a comfortable silence engulfed the trio.

Tim unsuspectingly nudged his twin, getting her attention. When matching eyes met, Arizona knew the silent question that was being asked. With a soft smile and a nod, she relayed the answer that she and Callie had in fact had the conversation, and had chosen him as their donor. Noticing that the man could barely hold in his excitement, she gave him another look letting him know that they would talk details later. "So… you guys are going to be in my wedding, yeah?"

"We actually talked about that." Daniel sat up, with a proud look. "We know with pops not being here you probably just planned to walk down the aisle alone." Blue eyes locked on to the similar one's of his younger sister as he could see moisture begin to filter around the orbs. "Tim and I were wondering if you'd be alright with us walking you down the aisle and giving you away?" The emotional question was asked so softly as he dipped his head to maintain eye contact.

Extending a hand in both directions she latched unto both brothers. "You guys are the best brothers a girl could ask for; you know that?" She squeezed both their hands. "Dad would be so proud of you two. Thank you." She happily accepted the offer of her brothers.

"You're getting married Zo… we are going to dance so hard at your wedding." Tim spoke up happily. "The kids down at the center have been teaching me some new dances, too." Both Jr. and Arizona rolled their eyes at the excitement of the dances Tim had been picking up from the kids at the rec center that he volunteered at in his free time. This was destined to be quite a show. "Owwww…" Tim stood releasing a full body howl into the night while Arizona and Jr. lay back on the ground in a fresh fit of giggles at his antics.

After talking and joking around a while longer, it was time to head back. "I need to get back to the hospital. Thank you guys, I really needed this." Arizona pulled her new black leather Alltime Moto jacket before hopping back on her bike.

"How in the hell is that dad not locked up?" Tim inquired. "Like, who the fuck rides around with their kid in the front seat with no child seat or any kind or restraint?" Anger flexed in the man's jawline.

Early that morning, Arizona had just barely fallen asleep when her pager sounded. Being off, it was strange that she would be getting paged. But when she called in to make sure some intern wasn't getting happy fingers with the paging system, the peds surgeon took off with like a shot to the hospital.

By the time the peds surgeon made it to the pad, the helicopter landed on the hospital of the roof with little four-year-old Mia-Skye. The little girl had been in the car with her father when a drunk driver crashed into the front of her father's new car. He had gone to the lot and picked up his new car, taking his little girl along wanting to take her out for a joy ride.

Somehow the father walked away from the accident, wound free. But little Mia wasn't so lucky. With the extensive trauma that she'd endured in the accident, the paramedics thought it would be best to take her to the closest hospital. Bentley Hospital, a tiny hospital that really should've been considered more of an urgent care location than a hospital didn't have the means to offer much assistance. Sending the little girl to Dillard Medical Center next, wasn't any more help without them having a C.T. machine no one could properly assess the toddler's injuries.

Finally, Mia was sent via mercy flight to Seattle Grace directly to Dr. Arizona Robbins. By this time the young girl had been unconscious for twelve hours. Rushing into surgery, Dr. Shepherd had to remove a piece of Mia's skull, hoping this would work until the swelling in her brain decreased. Dr. Robbins placed the piece of skull in the girl's abdomen, needing the bone to maintain viability. Wanting only the best, Arizona pulled Callie out of bed to fix the arm and leg that had also been broken during the crash.

"Mia is one hell of a fighter, that's for sure." Daniel weighed in. "The nurses were showing around a video that her mom had just posted a few days ago of her playing." Mia's story had stretched far and wide like wild fire, pulling on the heart strings of anyone that heard it. A strong team of support had been filling in and out of the hospital offering prayers and well wishes to the family and the little girl.

"Karev's been sitting at the foot of her bed watching for any changes so we can rush her back into surgery if we need. I'm going to head back there now. I just can't help but think about Sofia when I look at this little girl. She was just so full of life, and now I don't even know if she's ever going to wake again." Arizona tried to shake the emotion off. Not able to talk about the case any longer, the blonde revved her bike after replacing her signature helmet over braided blonde locks before taking off leaving both men behind.

When she arrived to the hospital, Callie was there waiting by the door. Arizona was a little worried that she may have been waiting to deliver bad news. "I just wanted to walk in with you." The brunette soothed the woman's worry. "How was your ride?"

Arizona paused her movements, pivoting she turned, crashing her lips into the red painted one's that held so much power over her. "I love you Calliope." She breathed out.

She didn't know what was going to happen with the little girl upstairs. But in this moment she was completely grounded. Finally, her life was coming together. Things she didn't even know she needed or wanted were working better than she could've ever imagined. Knowing that, Arizona went to check in on her patient.

**Tuxedo fittings for the boy's next Monday. We'll need the final colors by then. I love you sweetheart, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. –Mom**

Blue eyes scanned the new message that popped up on her phone with a smile. "We have to settle on colors." She revealed the message to dark eyes.

"Cobalt blue, with a few splashes of turquoise, lavender and purple…" The other bride offered. "I've been thinking about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "And not to add to everything, but don't forget to make sure your passport has been updated."

"All set on that. Already took care of it." The couple stepped onto the elevator. "Whenever I get out of here can we cuddle up in the bath?" Arizona leaned back into her fiancé, relying on the strong woman for support.

"I'll even through in some candles and a massage."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**S.N:** _Unfortunately, that story surrounding this latest patient is a little too true. If you guys could send all of your prayers and well wishes to little Mia-Skye, I would be so grateful. _

**Next:** More wedding planning and the girl's maybe get pregnant…

**xoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 40/50

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

****** Notice the 40/50… Heads up, the end is in sight…******

**So, I absolutely love all of your guys' reviews of my story. I just have to shine a bit of a light on the guest that feels that it's too rushed. Honestly it just comes down to, different strokes for different folks… I didn't want to have too much time between Sofia and the maybe, new baby. All 6 of my siblings and I are all only a year apart, and my parents were pregnant three months after tying the knot. ****They were only engaged for a month before getting married, and have been married for 32years now. - Sometimes, it just works.**

**Also… to the other guest that shared your story of how your sister donated her eggs to help you and your partner. Thank you! I agree, once the egg or the sperm is donated it doesn't much matter where it came from. Everyone isn't blessed to be able to conceive conventionally and may need a little assistance. I am grateful that there was someone there and willing to help. **

**Now… Chapter 40, duh duh duh… Hope you like it.**

**XxxxxxxX**

"Damn Cal… that was amazing." Mark bellowed, clapping his hands boisterously. The sound bounced around the space of the studio, reverberating loudly. "Where did that even come from?"

The plastic surgeon praised his best friend as she sat behind the lustrous onyx colored Suzuki baby grand piano, bashfully with her head down atop her fingers that were still pressed into the final keys of the song that had just rang out. Emotion held the brunette for a moment, she took in the feelings of the words she'd been belting out.

Completely missing the moment, the graying man stepped up behind his friend tapping on her backwards baseball cap, pulling her from her musings. "Wow." She breathed out softly. It was all she could say for a moment. Elation hit her seconds later, jumping up from the bench she released a jovial "Yeah…" beaming smile in place.

"Cal, where the hell have you been hiding all that?" A pointed finger motioned up and down in her direction. "How the hell have I not known about this?" He laughed, pressing strong hands into the ortho surgeon's shoulders before pulling the woman into a hug with arms wrapped around the woman's shoulders.

Completely satisfied with her work, Callie shared a little about her past that not many people knew. "In a past life the choice was either science or music…" Turning to the other occupant of the studio, the woman addressed her other friend. "Thank you Charlie for letting me borrow your space."

Charlie was a music teacher that had found himself on the ortho surgeon's table once upon a time. She'd worked a miracle in his opinion when an unfortunate accident nearly ended his ability to ever create music again. He owned a small music studio where he gave lessons to local children in the community. When Dr. Torres ensured his ability to continue life practicing his passion, Charlie extended a lifetime pass to the use of his studio to the amazing surgeon.

A few days back, Callie looked up the musician, grateful that he was still based in the Seattle area. One day while she was distracted by YouTube an idea for the wedding popped in her head, and she decided to give it a go. Disguising what she was doing with a made-up dentist appointment, the bride to be had taken part of her morning to come down and practice.

"Dr. Torres with a voice as amazing as yours, you can live in here for all I care. Just sing me a song every now and then and we'll call it even." The short nerdy man exclaimed in his broken English. Smiling at the man's French accent, Callie pulled out her checkbook wanting to pay for her time. "No, no. Your money's no good here doctor. Come around anytime, you have the voice of an angel." He pushed the booklet away.

"You're really not going to let me pay you, are you?" The brunette embraced the musician. "I'll be back next week." She delivered a kiss to the man's cheek before exiting the small storefront building.

"Blondie's not going to know what to do." With an arm around his friend's shoulder, the two walked down the street block. "We've still got some time, let's run in here for a coffee." He steered the woman toward a shop across the street.

"Think she's going to like it? It's a good song choice?" Callie was worried, having not performed in so long. She wanted everything to be perfect for her beautiful bride. "I was thinking about Breathe by Shania Twain, or All of Me by John Legend as options too."

"Oh, no. Don't you dare try to change the song. The one that you picked is perfect." Not everyone got to see this side of the plastic surgeon. The side that cared about more than himself, and was actually romantic and sentimental. But somehow Callie gained unrestricted access. "So, how goes life on the wedding planning front?"

"It's amazing and exhausting all in one go. Everyday there's a new list of things that have to be done. From picking out napkin patterns, to the save the dates, and the actual invitations… then there's the registry and picking out centerpieces, and table clothes." Callie mimicked the massive list that Caprice had cc'd her in, in her last email. "Do we want a candy table? What are the guest favors? DJ or live band? Who thought to make this all so complicated? I'd like to meet them and introduce them to my bone saw."

"You know you could just go ahead down to the courthouse. No matter how you do it, you still get to say 'I do'."

Dark eyes rolled at the summation. "Nooo. Arizona and I aren't the justice of the peace, standard vows kind of girls. We're the big white dresses, dance down the aisle kind. Besides," a breath taking smile extended from ear to ear. "it'll all be worth it when I get to see her coming down the aisle."

A broad smile was erected in chiseled features. "Blondie is really it for you, huh?"

There was no thought required, this was an easy question to answer. "She's everything, Mark."

"So, as your best friend I get to throw the bachelorette party, right?" A cheeky, yet completely devious smile spread throughout the plastic surgeons entire being. Offering the woman opposite him a wiggle of his brow, it was clear his intentions. "This is going to be great."

Tilting her head to the side, Callie weighed the repercussions of losing Mark with the freedom of the responsibility of throwing a bachelorette party. "Nope." She answered in all confidence. "Sounds like the perfect recipe to me not getting married."

"Oh, come on Cal. It will be tasteful."

"No, Mark." Her conviction was sure. "That's a recipe for a Mike Tyson style face tattoo and the next _Hangover_ movie." She laughed and shivered all at once. "The last bachelorette party I attended nearly ended my relationship, and it wasn't even my party."

Unpleased, he tried to hide the plan that was yet forming in his mind. If he was sending his girl out to be married to one person for the rest of all time, he was going to send her out in style if he could help it.

"I see the wheels turning Mark. Whatever you're thinking, don't even." Callie scolded her friend, leaving him in a surrendering position with both hands in the air. But something about the smirk on his face betrayed the feigned relinquishment.

**XxxxxxxX**

"Dr. Robbins, there's a Ms. Emily Brandle here to see you." The secretary spoke up as the peds surgeon arrived to the nurse's station, blue eyes perusing the patient chart before passing it over to the new secretary. Noticing her superior hadn't heard a word of what she said, she tried again. "Dr. Robbins?" She had her attention now.

"I'm sorry, Peg? What were you saying?" The blonde was pulled from her thoughts, eyeing the name badge dangling from the young woman's neck.

"Yes." The young brunette extended a hand in greeting to her new boss. "There's a Ms. Emily Brandle here for you."

"A consult? I'm sure I didn't have…" She pulled out her phone to see if there was possibly a missed page, finding nothing but a missed call from her mother. She decided she would return it later when she could pour a glass of wine and use Sofia's bedtime as excuse for needing to rush off the phone.

"She looks a little old to need our services on this floor. She's along with a Mrs. Manci- -ni." The last bit was offered to the peds surgeon's back after she quickly took off in search of the two women without direction. "Said they'll be in the café with Dr. Torres." The secretary boasted down the corridor.

Running back down the hall toward the nurse "How long were they waiting? Why didn't someone page me?" the younger woman was slightly panicked. Callie's godmother was here to see her and was waiting for god knows how long. Caprice was the only mother her fiancé had left, and she'd been left standing around to what? Twirl her fingers?

"They were only here for about two minutes before Dr. Torres came up looking for you as well. They all seemed to know each other? Dr. Torres called her… mima?" Her West Indian features compressed in thought, hoping she was remembering correctly. Being new in this ward the young employee wanted to impress the peds surgeon. Arizona may not be her boss directly, but it wouldn't hurt to have her facts correct when speaking to the head of the department. "Did I do something wrong?" Now she was nervous.

"No." She could tell she'd frightened the young secretary in her haste. Hoping to soothe the arrival of nerves, the surgeon took a steadying breath. "Just, next time please page me? Okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I can do that."

"Oh, no, no, no." Blonde locks bounced with the shake of her head. "Dr. Robbins or Arizona, but never ma'am." A shiver ran through the surgeon at the feeling of being aged by the young secretary.

"Zo, you have company." An arm was wrapped around the shorter woman's shoulder as Tim came about, playfully mussing his sister's hair.

"I just heard. I'm heading to to the cafeteria now." Pulling away from her tormentor, the peds surgeon ran quick fingers through blonde locks in attempt to straighten them before landing a quick jab of her elbow in his side.

"Dammit Zo." He released a rough moan as pain radiated where the bony elbow had just landed right above his kidney. "Now I don't feel bad that you're about to walk into the meeting of the moms." Tim quickly transformed into the eight-year-old version of himself, all the was missing was his tongue sticking out at his sister.

Brows furrowed, the shorter blonde stuttered in her steps. "Moms? As in more than one?"

Happy to see the anguish transmit through pale features, Tim offered a confirmation for question being offered. "As in it has been confirmed that one Barbara Robbins has been spotted at a table in the cafeteria with your fiancé, and two other women I don't know? One is Torres' mom, I'm guessing?" He ended with a question of his own, trying to suss out who it was that was about to put his sister and her fiancé through the ringer about the pending wedding.

Not really caring to bother explaining the seating arrangements to her brother, Arizona rushed toward the elevator. When the hits to the down button didn't produce the cart in the time she wanted, wheels were pushed back into their hiding space as she opted for the stairs.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming by." Arizona stepped up to her mother quickly embracing her. "Caprice, it's so good to see you again. We didn't know you were coming in early or we would've picked you up from the airport." A hug for her soon to be in-law before offering a hand to the mystery guest. "Dr. Arizona Robbins." She greeted before rushing up behind the woman that held her heart, Arizona rested her hand on the ortho surgeon's shoulder alerting the woman to her presence before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Before standing back up the blonde whispered "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were here." She could only imagine what the two moms had been putting Callie through in her absence.

Placing her hand atop the pale one resting on her shoulder, Callie ungracefully pulled her fiancé down into the seat beside her. "_Help. Me."_ She tried to silently convey the plea, big eyes slightly bulging. "Arizona, it's so nice to see you again." Caprice spoke with a warm smile directed at the blonde. They hadn't had many interactions, yet, but she genuinely liked the woman. The love shared between the betrothed couple was all that she'd hoped for, for her god-daughter as the brunette was growing up. She'd witnessed Callie go through a hell of a lot that life threw at her. But now as she sat across the table, it didn't miss her how the two women latched unto each other, subtly a tanned hand wrapped itself around the pale one that rested on her thigh. "This is Sarah Haywood. She has agreed to come on and help us with your wedding." The small wrinkles in her features increased in brown skin, Caprice winked at her daughter with a smile. "We can actually pull this all together."

"Caprice and I get that you two are very busy surgeons," Barbara spoke up with a look toward her daughter, remnants of her last scolding still fresh. "we figured we should pull in a professional to help us round up this rodeo…"

"Okay." Dark eyes settled onto soft cerulean searching for her response. A soft nod tagged along the escalating gentle smile in pale features. "Okay." This time with more confidence, her own breath taking smile transmitted through red painted lips.

"Caprice and Barbara here have gotten me caught up with what you've done so far." Sarah's British accent strongly sounded. "We have a venue, date, colors, and the wedding party. And we have about…" checking the calendar on the screen of her tablet, she offered an optimistic smile. "… nine weeks." Getting down to business she pulled a portfolio out, presenting it to the brides to be. "So, we've moved some things around and you both have this weekend off." Both Callie and Arizona eyed each other quizzically. The peds surgeon was sure she was scheduled on the overnight shift this weekend in retribution for her impromptu mini vacation to Miami a few weeks prior. "You two love birds will have to be apart for a day." She pointed at the two women across the table. "Dr. Torres, Dr. Montgomery, your sisters Lana and Aria along with yourself have an appointment at Chrysanthemum in their Miami location." An exclusive dress shop. It usually took months to get on the appointment book. "And Dr. Robbins, yourself and a Ms. Jessica DeJesus will be meeting at Opal at ten a.m. for your dress fittings."

"Opal? That's…" Arizona tried to recall where she'd heard the name before. If she remembered correctly, this was an upscale boutique over in the high society end of town.

"-Over in Bellevue. Yes." Barbara's excitement was nearly meme worthy.

"Sunday morning you have a cake tasting with Donatello. After which we will hunker down and finalize the centerpieces, napkins, table and chair styles, and so on. Get your rest while you can ladies, we have a lot of decisions to be made." Flipping a page in her portfolio, the British woman scaled the checklist with her pen causing dark eyes to grow at the extensive list. Sensing what was running through her client, Sarah knew she needed to soothe the brunette. "It looks a lot more overwhelming than it really is. I promise." She closed the leather bound case. "My staff will take as much of the work out of it as possible once I give them their walking orders. Okay? This is not just my job, its my passion, it's my name, it's what I do." Holding a hand of both brides, she held eye contact. "I give you the Haywood assurance, this is going to be a day worthy of your love and affection. Any questions?"

"Uhm… no?" Blue eyes locked into those of her fiancé. "Yes?"

"Not at the moment." The brunette smiled. She was ready. "Thank you Ms. Haywood for taking us on."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. It's an honor to be able to help plan the wedding for Lucia's little girl."

Caught by the statement, Callie paused. "You knew my mother?"

"I did." She offered a soft smile, covering the sadness from the memory of her old friend. "She was a dear friend and business companion when I first got into this business." Callie adored hearing about her mother. There was a point when memories of her mother only brought with it grave sorrow. But after some time she decided it felt better to remember all of the good and allow the memories to elicit warm positive feelings. "She gave me a chance… and that, changed the trajectory of my career. She was an amazing woman."

"Yes she was." Caprice stood with an arm around her god-daughter's waist. "Thank you Sarah for taking this meeting today."

Before the stoic business woman could continue the conversation any further her phone sounded. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's my office back home." She pulled the phone up to her ear. "I have to get back home, but I'll be back on Sunday. Ladies, it was great to meet you." Pulling up her brief unto her shoulder, Sarah moved to exit. "The plane is ready, yes?" She spoke into the handset with a wave toward the small family.

"Maybe I should…" Arizona pointed over her shoulder toward the exiting woman.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in your office later." The ortho surgeon leaned in, pressing a kiss to soft waiting lips before sending her woman off to help the British woman find the exit without a blunder.

"Calliope?" The peds surgeon paused after a few steps, turning back to the brunette. "I love you so much." She sent a wink and a kiss through the space between them.

A beaming smile strong enough to heal an ailing patient spread through the two mother's faces as they looked on at their girls. "I am so in love with you." The brunette winked at her fiancé before the blonde turned back, bouncing out of sight. Regaining her seat at the table, the pure happiness provoked a glow in copper skin that normally could only come from a day spent in the Miami sun. "Thank you so much for that. I'm sure you had to promise her unlimited access to _le grand_."

Laughing, Caprice spoke up. "Not unlimited…" Callie knew this world of rich people schmoozing more than she cared for. "two events of her choosing, based on availability."

"I'm sure Viral had a coronary when Aria made him agree to these terms." Callie gave a fully belly laugh at the thought of the manager of their most exclusive Paris location. "So, lunch here isn't really desirable. But if you two are free, I'm sure Jess could squeeze us in tonight."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Calliope?" No answer. "Callie?"

"Back here!"

Following the voice of her lover, Arizona found the brunette in their home office. "Hey…" The blonde stepped into the office just inside the arch of the door. "I'm sorry I missed dinner, a kid came in with a dog bite to the face right before I could break free." Chocolate eyes could see the exhaustion as Arizona leaned back against the wall just inside the door, but there was also something else there… a bit of apprehension? Turmoil? "How was dinner with the folks?" Arizona broke the brunette out of her musings.

"Great!" A megawatt smile was offered, Callie shuffled across the room wrapping her arms around the blonde's slender waist. "Jr. stopped in and joined us." The soft timbre of her voice vibrated against pale skin, plump lips meeting their home when they melted against the silk like one's of her lover. "Jess made sure to send your regular. It's in the oven; I wanted to keep it hot for you."

"Oh you keep it hot alright." Salmon colored lips were pulled into perfect teeth, eyes lidded. This was one undeniably sexy look resting in porcelain features. But instead of taking it where Callie thought it was going, cold water was poured on her libido. "Callie, I thought we were going to have a simple wedding. You know, elegant on a budget?" She could see questioning in dark eyes.

"What?" Caught off guard by the question, it took a moment to come back from the haze she was so ready to be consumed by.

"Did you know that little ten-minute meet today cost almost five-thousand dollars?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Shepherd." Arizona could see further explanation was necessary. "He comes from the upper east side of New York City… apparently McDreamy with the good hair just knows rich people things, like who Sarah Haywood is…" This wasn't exactly how Callie wanted to have this discussion. For some reason she felt caught. "I looked her up Callie. She orchestrates the weddings of royalty and famous people. Her website says we should budget for two grand per guest. I mean we're doctors, well surgeons and we do pretty well… but I thought… I mean are we- -we're not…"

"Babe, breathe." Callie more often than not found the blonde's rambles cute, but right now she almost seemed like she was going to hyperventilate. "Breathe… okay, take your time."

"Are we those people Callie?" A risen brow answered her question with a question. "You know, the people that have a thousand people at their wedding that they don't even know. I mean I know I'm marrying the heir to the Torres throne, but… is our wedding is going to cost more than our house? It was supposed to be simple and elegant. A cele-"

"A celebration of our love." Callie filled in calmly. "Arizona Robbins, do you know how much I love you?" A soft chuckle fell from plump lips. "She's not charging us. Sarah Haywood is one of my mother's old friends, and besides Aria already promised her something better than money." Blue eyes squinted in question. "We have the most sought after grand ballroom in Paris… people actually set their wedding date according to its availability. Aria promised her two free bookings of her wishing." Arizona was still a little aloof. "Its like finding one of those golden tickets in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Now they were on the same page. "Listen." Callie pulled the blonde's slender body against her front. "We will have as many or as few guests as we want. This is our day, and it will be everything that we want, okay?" Blonde locks bounced in nodding. "I was thinking more of an intimate service, with close friends and family. I don't need our day to be some big production."

A steady breath bounded from slender lips. "I like having you around." Soft lips kissed the tip of a lightly freckled nose. "When my crazy goes all star board level, I know I can count on you to have the right cheat code."

Amused by the summation full lips found respite burning a trail of heated kisses up pulsating flesh until she reached a pale earlobe pulling it between perfect teeth, Callie bit down causing a shot of pain before soothing it with her moist tongue. "I'm going to marry your crazy ass, and I'm going to love it." She laughed lightly.

"I really enjoy complaining to you," practiced fingers slowly began unbuttoning Callie's blouse. "because if I'm like, 'Noooo! They don't have my favorite chips!' you'll be like, 'Those bastards!' Which is pretty much the perfect response in that situation." Arizona pulled open the purple fabric revealing perfectly full breasts held by a deep red lacy bra. Ready to release the perky bosom, pale hands found nothing but space when the brunette stepped back.

Enjoying the cat and mouse game, Callie put one foot behind the other until she was met with a couch at the back of her legs. "I know how to keep my woman happy."

"I bet I know what will make you happy."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Dr. Macy called, said she wants us to come in some time this week for a check-up."

"Okay. Well we have…" Callie considered their schedule while she started the coffee, sleep still gripping the brunette as she shuffled across the kitchen. "Uh… we have a late start on Wednesday, so we can just go in an hour early."

"I'll call and set the appointment later." Arizona poured the milk into the bowl of cereal before passing the breakfast out to her girls. "Hey Sof, ready for today?"

"Yes mama." Sofia looked up, dark eyes bulging in excitement. She'd barely slept the night before after Arizona asked if she wanted to come along to help pick out her wedding dress. "Can Zola come too? I want to show her all the pretty dresses."

"Sure sweetie, I'll call auntie Meredith, we should have just enough time to swing by and pick up Zola after we drop off mamí." Arizona kissed her fiancé. "When will you be back?"

"We should be back first thing in the morning, just in time for some cake tasting." Plump lips pressed a quick peck to the lips that always held the ability to melt her on the spot.

Pulling back from the kiss, she was unable to keep a pout from forming thinking about spending the night apart, with her lover in a completely different state. "You can't make it back tonight?" She was whining, and she wasn't even ashamed of it. Her fiancé was Calliope Torres, the hottest, most amazing woman she could ever dream of. "I thought we could pick up where we left off. Maybe…" Noticing Sofia was distracted with a book on the iPad blue eyes looked down the loose fitting shirt when her finger pulled the fabric out just enough.

"Cute." Callie playfully smacked the blonde's hand away. "Behave… Little person in the room." The brunette pulled the woman into her arms. "Hey munchkin?" She looked past the woman in her arms meeting the gaze of their little girl. "I think mama is going to need you to keep her company tonight. How about you and mama have a sleepover?"

"Can we have a dance party?" Big brown eyes grew bigger.

"We can even have ice cream with dinner."

Completely enamored by her two favorite girls, Callie couldn't help how happy she was in this moment. "Ice cream with dinner, huh? Living life on the wild side without me?" Strong fingers tickled at the blonde's sides causing her camisole to rise. Ceasing the attack Callie kneaded the available flesh. The brunette was always infatuated with the smaller woman's hip bones.

"Don't start." It was difficult to keep the moan from falling with the sensual dance practiced digits were performing just above her pelvic bone. "Calliope." She tried to sound strict, instead it came out at a throaty whisper. Thumbs dipped below the waist of the rainbow skittles designed flannel boxer shorts causing moisture to form as the pulsating of her libido increased.

"I should probably get ready; Marco won't be happy if I'm late." Callie was up like a shot, bounding up the stairs with a laugh. She knew exactly what she had just done to the blonde, enjoying every bit of it. When she reached the landing at the top of the stairs she laughed again when she heard 'jerk' called up the stairs followed by 'are you jumping in the shower? I could join you…' making her chuckle even harder. "No, I'll just grab one during the flight."

It wasn't that she didn't want to enjoy some sexy time with her girl. Truthfully, she salivated just thinking about taking the woman in the shower. There were few things as enjoyable as seeing the blonde come completely undone by her doing. But Callie knew her hormones wouldn't allow her to be satisfied with a quickie right now. The brunette wanted to worship every part of her porcelain beauty before fucking her senseless.

Frustrated, Arizona thought of what would make her feel better. "Hey little miss, after we find our pretty dresses what do you think about you, me and Zola going ice skating before our little sleepover?" Now that she had the night off from work she figured they could go out on the town. Sofia hadn't quite gotten the hang of ice skating yet, but she was determined and she was so close. Tonight just might be the night that she really got it.

Someone would've thought the little girl's breakfast only consisted of sugary treats the way she shot up from her place jumping up and down in excitement. When the family reached the airstrip there was moisture surfacing cloudy blues. The blonde tried to hide it, didn't work. So she blamed it on the hormone treatment she was on to help the couple's dreams of having a baby come true.

With promises that she would be back first thing in the morning and an abundance of kisses for her loves, Callie was off. They were going to stop in California to pick up Addison before heading to Miami to meet up with Aria. Arizona had called Addison about having Zola spend the day with them. Leaving the airstrip, they had just enough time to swing by and pick the little girl up and she would be able to make it to Opal just in time.

Pulling up to the upscale boutique, Arizona rushed the girl's inside not wanting to be late knowing her mother was already inside. "Hey little bits." Barbara waved the girls over wrapping them up in that special hug you only get from a grandma.

Standing beside her mother the greeter stood in a pair of four inch manolo blahnik's, a black pencil skirt and fitted blouse. "Dr. Robbins." The woman greeted. "It's our pleasure to have you with us today. We have an area set up for you and your family, if you would just follow me this way." The family followed the tall slender woman as she led them through a satin curtain where they were met with floor to ceiling tri-fold mirrors forming a semi circle around the small round stage. "Ms. Jessica hasn't arrived yet, but I will show her back once she does. And your dress enthusiast, Cynthia, will be right with you. There's and assortment of beverages for your choosing and we've set up a platter for your enjoyment." This woman must've been taught by Vanna White herself, because she was impeccable.

"Thank you so much…" Arizona inquired, not recalling the woman's name.

"Stacey."

"Stacey. Thank you Stacey, this looks great."

"You're welcome Dr. Robbins."

"Arizona. Please call me Arizona."

"Yes ma'am. And this is Kale, Miss Sofia, she will be your buddy today to help you find a pretty dress just for you." A young dark haired woman, no older than twenty-five stepped forward crouching in front of the toddler.

"Hi Sofia, I've heard so much about you. My name is Kale… it's a pretty funny name, I know." She offered a genuine smile that disarmed the little girl. "What do you think about you and your friend here helping me look through all these pretty dresses?"

Getting a nod from her mama that it was alright, Sofia turned back to the brunette. "Can I get a princess dress like Glitch? She's my favorite princess." Sofia was serious about her princess dress.

"Glitch, huh? Ariel is my favorite. She gets to live under water, and she's very spirited. But Vanellope von Schweetz is very cool too. Let's look around, I think we can come up with something pretty cool."

"I'll be back mama. Don't pick out your pretty dress without me though, okay?" This elicited a giggle from the adults before she turned to go off with Zola and Kale in search of her dress. "Hi. Aunt Jess!" Sofia squealed when she noticed her aunt step in the door. "This is Kale, she's going to help me find a pretty dress for mamí and mama's wedding."

"Hey munchkin. I hear we're on for some ice skating later?" The chef hoisted her niece up on her hip.

"Mhm." She shook her head furiously with a beaming smile.

"Hi, Zola." The little girl returned the greeting. "Well I'm going to let you little ladies get back to your shopping. Have fun kiddo's." Following Stacey through the curtain Jess jumped right in with Barbara and Arizona as the looked over the spread making small plates of cheese and assorted fruits. "

The tri was sat enjoying themselves when a petite red head with a perfect bob stepped through the curtain. "Robbins family, I'm Cynthia. We are so happy to have you in today. I hear we have a bride in need of a dress. Why don't we get you measured, we'll talk about what you're looking for in your dress and I'll pull a few options and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

The _dress enthusiast_ got the women measured before they all settled back down on plush furniture talking. It felt like they were all old friends, covering topics like growing up all the way to the amazing proposal from her fiancé. "Okay, I think I have a few options in mind."

Cynthia left the women to roam on their own a bit while she gathered options what she learned about the blonde during their talk. She gained from quite the image of the bride to be. The party spent another hour or so roaming the store before coming back together. Sofia and Zola had rejoined with matching dresses. Sofia was so excited; Arizona wasn't sure she would be able to keep her little girl from slipping into the dress before the big day.

With the group gathered round, champagne flutes were filled with sparkling cider. Two little girls were giddy, enjoying the most real version of a tea party they'd yet to throw while fancy dresses were tried on in their background. Jess had found her bridesmaid dress, a simple one shoulder knee length deep purple that accentuated her curves almost better than skin. The color would submit to the accents of the men's tuxedo's while playing fairly in partnership with her skin tone.

They were about four dresses in, snarky digs being thrown around allowing for laughter to be the ambiance. Arizona emerged from the dressing room taking her place center stage. A transformation took over the atmosphere, no one able to move or utter. Eyes glistened uncontrollably as the mother of the bride released the only sound to be heard, a gasp. Everyone always says a bride will know once she's found her dress, and in that moment… she knew.

"Hey Sof?" The question was asked.

Her small fist formed with her thumb pointing straight up. "You look beautiful mama." And chubby cheeks filled causing dimples to pop with the biggest smile they'd seen all day.

Exhaling just barely loud enough for her own ears to catch the words, Arizona looked in the mirror. Closing her eyes for a moment she just stood relishing in the moment. "I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams in this dress."

Few alterations were necessary so the dress would have to be left behind for now, which was perfect because Arizona could only imagine her bride when she would see her in this dress. "Okay… what's my damage?" Pulling her wallet from her purse, she asked the clerk with a smile. She hadn't seen any price tag on the dress, so it was a given that the price was going to be pretty steep. But right now she didn't care. Her happy was happy, and nothing could knock that.

"Your total today comes up to…" The clerk double checked to make sure everything was correct. "four thousand, eight hundred and forty-six dollars, and nineteen cents." It just rolled offer her tongue so effortlessly… you would think she knew the blonde just had five grand sitting in her pocketbook.

"Put that on this please." Barbara placed the American express on the glass counter.

Stunned by what had just happened, it took Arizona a second to catch up. "Hold on. What are you doing?"

"I'm paying for my little girl's wedding dress; what does it look like I'm doing?" Barbara Robbins pushed the plastic card into the clerk's hand. "Now listen here missy, you might be a big fancy doctor but I'm your mother, and I want to help pay for my little girl's wedding." Arizona tilted her head slightly, regarding her mother with a soft smile. "Your dad and I saved up pretty well, and this is our gift to you darling, okay?"

"Okay."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Calliope Torres, I swear if you point to one more dress with a big ass bow on the… ass, I'm going to strangle you." Her red head best friend cut a glare at her. The group sat in the private area of the swank bridal shop.

Callie couldn't help the full belly laugh that erupted. "Okay, Okay." She waved the fuming woman off. "I'm done, I promise." She pulled out her phone seeing that she had a text from Arizona.

**supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. –BrideToBe**

Tuning out of the women around her, Callie couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of her fiancé before quickly tapping out a response.

**Aye aye, captain. –YourBabiesMama**

"Is this some kind of weird sexting in code?" Lana peered over her god-sister's shoulder looking down at the odd messages. She pulled the phone away when she felt another buzz, hiding it from prying eyes, a new message appeared on the screen.

**Jess in a dress… ha ha, see what I did there? –MYLF **Accompanying the message was a picture of Jess showing off her best rock star pose.

**MYLF? –MissingYou**

**Is there another 'Mother You Like to Fuck'? –MissingYouMost**

**Well there is Reese Witherspoon… I think she can pull off the whole adorable perky thing you do… -WinkWink**

**Think she'd be up for a threesome? –HakunaMatata**

**Well played! –ItsMeantToBe**

**By the way, I'm going to knock your socks off when you see me at the other end of that aisle. And our little girl is going to be so cute I don't think anyone will even notice us. –YourWife**

**My Wife. I like the sound of that. –InLove**

"Well we know she likes your naked ass. But I'm pretty sure your guests are going to expect you to come dancing down the aisle in a big white dress." Addison pried the phone from Callie. "You going to keep sexting, or do you plan on finding a dress?" She taunted the brunette, dangling the phone just out of reach.

Quick hands snatched the phone from her friend's hand. "Whatever. Anyway, you three have to find something that can play off this." She turned her phone to show the picture of Jess. "And as soon as you goons get your act together and pick out a dress we can focus on the one that really matters." She playfully pointed to herself.

Lana and Aria went back into the dressing room to try on the next dress in the queue, leaving the two friends sipping on their mimosa's. "So… how's the baby making coming?"

"Addison, oh my god… I've been dying to talk about this with someone!" Callie whisper-yelled. "I can hardly wait to knock her up. I can tell Arizona is going to be so beautiful pregnant."

Regarding the brunette with a winning smile, the red head chuckled at her friend. "You two are going to make a cute kid. Don't you dare think of asking anyone else to be the godmother."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"How are you two with the hormones?" Green eyes cut toward the bride to be knowingly.

"So Arizona thinks we need a mini van because we're going to have two kids… I have one of the safest SUV's on the market, but for some reason we just have to get a Chrysler Town &amp; Country. We actually argued about it the other night, which led to both of us crying. Neither of us knew why we were crying… but there we were two blubbering idiots." Callie could laugh at the memory now. "Though we did have some pretty amazing sex that night." A blush covered caramel features at the thought of her lover writhing beneath her, coming completely undone.

Addison couldn't help laughing at her two friends. "Oh this pregnancy is going to be so fun to watch from the sidelines. I may just have to move back to Seattle for a year to watch you two."

"Ha ha… it won't be so bad when only one of us is hormonal. Besides I've been through this before, I think I'll be able to head off some of the crazy pretty well." Or so she was hoping. She really was making a plan, most of which consisted of always agreeing with whatever the blonde says or wants. Happy wife, happy life, right?

The bridesmaids found a dress that somehow magically worked for each of their bodies, and would match perfectly to the style of the rest of the wedding party. After a while Caprice joined her family, helping in the search for the perfect wedding dress. Callie was starting to feel hopeless when none of the dresses did anything for her. Yes, majority of them were absolutely stunning… but none of them really felt right for her.

There were a few dresses left from the latest rack that had been delivered by the stylist. And it seemed just as the bride to be was prepared to give up and sign herself up for another day of dress shopping, she looked up. This was it… This was the one.

After finishing up at_ Chrysanthemum_ Callie decided to spend the rest of her time in Miami spoiling her little nephew. It had barely been two weeks since she'd seen the little guy during her last visit, but she swore he doubled in size in that time. Holding little Joshua grew Callie's desire for another little one of her own. She didn't want to rush the process, but she could just imagine being home standing in the doorway watching Arizona whisper sweet little nothings in their baby's ear while he slept.

It was around three a.m. when Callie quietly walked into their home. She wasn't due to be home until hours later… but blame it on the hormones, she just had to be home with her arms wrapped around her love.

Walking through the living room dark eyes danced over the remnants of the party that the mother and daughter had earlier in the evening. There was pizza, emptied ice cream bowls, popcorn, candy, and the room was in complete chaos. Callie could imagine the fun and shenanigans the two had gotten themselves into in her absence.

A little bit the temptation to clean the leftover mess was knocking, but deciding it could wait a few more hours the brunette made her way up the stairs. When she reached Sofia's room, she skipped right over it knowing the little girl was guaranteed to be found curled up in bed with her blonde.

When Callie opened her bedroom door, the gentle light from the hallway gave way to the most beautiful sight the brunette had ever seen. In bed lay three bodies, instead of just the two she was expecting. All clad in matching pajamas, cotton sky blue shorts with multi-colored snowflakes, each with their own color tank to match. Zola was currently holding down Arizona's usual side of the bed, and Arizona lay on the opposite flat on her back with a snoring Sofia on top of her. Even in the sleep the two clung to each other like their life depended on it, with the most contented look or slumber. Hoping the flash wouldn't wake them, Callie couldn't help but snap this picture.

After changing, Callie found just enough space to slide in bed if she cuddled up real close to her girls. Kissing the blonde's temple, she wrapped an arm over her two loves before closing her eyes in search of sleep.

"Sofia can ice skate." The words were whispered into the night. "Babe, can you pass me the bottle of pepto bismol?"

Callie tried to hold her laughter. Of course her world class surgeon that healed the woe's of kids for a living would get herself sick on ice cream and junk food.

"Our kids are going to turn out great."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Update:** _Little Mia is still in a coma, with family sitting by her side around the clock. She did squeeze the doctors hand, but until she wakes up we don't know if it was voluntary movement or not. _

**Next:** More wedding planning and the girl's maybe get pregnant… Yes, I know I said that last time… it's coming, eventually.

**xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 41/50

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**Tap, tap, tap… is this thing still on? Are you guys still here? I know, it's been far too long. Well… I'm back…

**XxxxxxxX**

"Sofia, did you put your toothbrush in your bag?"

"Mhm."

"Book?"

"Mhm."

"Are you really listening to me, or just saying 'mhm'?"

"Mhm."

"Sofia." The brunette pushed the floral decorated door open to reveal her god-daughter. "Come on kid," stepping up behind the little girl, Cristina peered over the miniature brunette to see what had her so enthralled. "What do we have here?"

Dark eyes grew amused at the scene. Sofia was dressed in her little Doc McStuffins white coat, stood in front of a plastic ironing board where her favorite teddy lay prone. "He needs sur-ge-ry." Bottom lip full of sadness, the toddler struggled over the word. She didn't really know what it meant, but she'd heard her mom's say it a bunch of times.

Tea parties definitely, weren't her thing, but surgery on a stuffed animal? Cristina Yang fell in love with the small girl even more. Forgetting her actual mission of getting the little girl over to her grandma's, the cardio surgeon picked up the 'patient'. "Okay doc, let's see..." Scanning over the open wound, a plan came together. "I'll be right back." A few minutes later she returned, bounding back up the stairs with her bag. Sofia wasn't exactly sure what was going on when a pocket size hand sanitizer was thrust into her hand. "Scrub up kid; we have a teddy that needs saving."

Of course, Cristina had a suture kit with her. What self-respecting surgeon didn't, right? Crouching down on her knees, Cristina settled in behind her intern for the procedure. Carefully guiding tiny hands through movements that had become second nature, the wound only required a few stitches. "I'm a doctor now!"

Sofia pulled the patient in for a hug now that its stuffing was all safely placed back on the inside where it belonged. Ever the perfectionist, Cristina inspected the completed work. She wasn't easily impressed, and if the stitches weren't excellent there was no way the surgeon would be satisfied. "Ohh, you'll be an excellent protégé one day." Dark eyes mischievously danced with excitement.

**Cristina where's my kid? -Cal**

**XxxxxxxX**

"How are you feeling babe?"

The couple hid out in their regular on-call room, cuddled together on the twin size bed. A fair hand danced across the flat stomach of her fiancé, lazily drawing invisible patterns. "So, ready." Grasping the hand on her stomach, the brunette intertwined their fingers pulling them to her lips, kissing pale fingers. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not really looking forward to spending the night without you… but tomorrow I get to make an honest woman out of you." The couple decided to spend the night before their wedding apart. Well more like Arizona suggested it, and Callie begrudgingly decided to go along with whatever her girl wanted.

"Maybe we should head home just in case. I don't have any more patients today. We could be home in our very big," Full lips delicately pressed into the nape of the brunette's neck delivering a series of kisses between words. "and very comfy bed."

Callie lifted her head slightly to give wandering lips more room, enjoying the sensual feel of open mouthed kisses that turned into small bites. When the blonde straddled her, practiced hands attached to the exposed skin revealed by the rising scrub top. "But- -then we'll… have to stop- th-this."

Pulling away slightly, blonde locks curtained the flushed woman as she hovered over her lover. Darkened eyes shot open revealing a near obsidian hue that had infiltrated big expressive eyes. "Okay." Arizona moved to hop down from her perch.

"Noooo." The ortho surgeon whined, trying to hold the woman in place. "We didn't have to stop there." Missing the contact, the brunette threw her head back with a groan. "But if we go home we have to deal with bridesmaids, and wedding… crazy."

The couple had been overrun with all the last-minute details of their big day. It seemed like everyone needed their attention. Everything needed their signature. And mothers were swooning. So, even though they were technically on leave as of an hour ago… this on-call room provided them much needed shelter. "We can't hide in here forever love." A nimble finger gently traced the defined jaw line. "I'm sure Jess and Addison have already organized a search party to find us." Their bachelorette parties were planned for later this evening. Not that the two women weren't looking forward to the parties. They weren't exactly looking forward to being pulled in opposite directions. Arizona was a little worried about whatever Mark contributed to the evening. And Callie was hoping Jess would be able to keep ADT from reliving their sordid shenanigans of their youth. "So… I was thinking."

"Oh no." The brunette gasped with a hand over her mouth.

Smacking her lover lightly at her hip, a teasing tongue stuck out when the blonde made a face. "Anyways… I know Mark wanted to get a stripper for your party." Arizona tried to hide her smirk at the attempt of surprise in her fiancé's features. "He talks a lot, and the nurses repeat everything…" She answered the silent question of how she had heard. "I don't care if you have a stripper honey."

Focused on the woman in front of her, Callie studied her fiancé carefully. "Are you going to have a stripper at your party?" The brunette sat up abruptly. This was the same woman that wouldn't work with Karev for almost two weeks, threatening the resident with a brick after learning that the man had sex with her girlfriend in a past life. The same woman that had to be pulled away the last time the couple went to a bar when another patron showed a little too much interest in the scantily clad brunette.

"What? No. No." For some reason the blonde looked guilty… like she was up to something. "I mean it's not like I want you to have a stripper. Just… look and don't touch though, okay? Those hands are for me, and me only." The peds surgeon fixed her lover with a stern glare.

Dark eyes squinted disbelievingly. Searching her lover's face, Callie was looking for something. What would make her fiancé suddenly so okay with the prospect of a busty red head in a skimpy thong covered with baby oil, gyrating in front of her. "Arizona?"

"Listen, tomorrow we are getting married. You will be mine for the rest of all time." Arizona tucked a vagrant strand behind her lover's ear, cupping her soft cheek. "I know you don't want anyone else. You treat me better than any partner I could've ever dreamed up for myself." Creamy hands ran over the brunette's ears before meeting to play in short dark locks at the base of her skull. "Free pass." Kiss to the right cheek. "One night only." Kiss to the left cheek. "Then I'm locking you down for life." The blonde grinded down pressing soft lips to the red painted one's of her fiancé.

Callie smiled into the kiss, wrapping her hands around the blonde's soft waist. "Free pass, huh? What are you up to Arizona Robbins."

"Did I say, 'free pass'? On second thought… I'm thinking more like, free-ish pass." Arizona nodded, pleased with her addendum. "No touching, no sex, only looking."

Callie had no desire to have a stripper. She had something better, someone better. Much better. She had Arizona Robbins. There was no body that could compare. Somehow, she'd lucked up on the gold standard, and she knew just how lucky she was. Mark and Addison were putting the party together, so there was absolutely a one hundred percent chance that a stripper would be in the building. Even if Callie wasn't interested, the rest of the party would be.

Pulling back once more, the ortho surgeon studied her lover. Arizona was definitely, up to something.

**XxxxxxxX**

"It's about time you two got home. Cristina? I believe her name was? came by for Sofia already." Caprice met the couple at the door. "You two only have about two hours for a quick nap before we're due at the restaurant." The elder woman pressed a quick kiss to Callie's cheek, and the same to Arizona in greeting. "Your guests have been checked into their rooms already; the cars to bring them to the restaurant are all taken care of."

"Were you able to settle everything with Sarah?"

"It's all been taken care of. You two don't have anything to worry about except getting some sleep." Caprice shooed the couple towards the stairs, urging them to head off to bed.

Deciding they should go before something else needing their attention came up, the two women headed for their bedroom. "Movie night."

"Huh?" Callie was confused at the random rambling.

Quickly divesting her clothes, Arizona was left in a silk nude bra and panty set. "That's how we'll end our night with Sof. We can finally watch _BFG._" Not wanting Sofia to get caught up in the whirlwind, today she'd spent with her Grandma O'Malley who would bring her to Georgia's tonight for the rehearsal dinner. After dinner, Caprice would bring her home while her mom's respectively headed off to their bachelorette parties. Then tomorrow would be the hustle and bustle of the wedding before the couple went off for their honeymoon for a week. Not wanting their daughter to feel like she was being dumped right after the wedding, the mothers decided to spend their first day as wives having a family day. They were going to the trampoline park for a day of jumping fun; ending in movie night before the newlyweds would head off the next morning. Slipping into the bed, Arizona snuggled under the duvet waiting for an arm to wrap her up.

Honestly, Callie didn't register a single word of what was being said. Exchanging slacks and a blouse with yoga pants and a t-shirt, the ortho surgeon halted beside the bed. "Oh, no you don't." She protested.

Turning over confusedly, blue eyes questioned what was going on. Dark eyes were locked in on her, so whatever it was, it was unquestionably her that Callie had a problem with. "Hm?"

"You can't sleep like that." Going over to the dresser, Callie tossed some clothing across the bed. "There's no way you're sleeping like that and I'm not allowed to touch." She said referring to their retched week of celibacy. Another idea thought up by the blonde that had been agreed upon.

"Ugh!" Picking up the garments the blonde pulled the comforter over her head wardrobe style, shimmying into the cami and bed shorts before flopping back down onto her pillow.

Climbing into her side of the bed, the taller woman regarded her fiancé's antics through squinted eyes. "You're cute, you know that?"

A pink tongue appeared between plush lips in response. "Why are you all the way over there? Get over here and hold me." Callie didn't need to be told twice. Closing the distance, a strong arm wrapped around the blonde's slender waist, pulling the two women flush together.

"Bossy, bossy." The brunette teased.

Pressing her butt back into the taller woman's front, Arizona ground into her lover. "I'll show you bossy Calliope."

A shiver crawled through Callie's spine at the sultry luster of the blonde's words. "Okay. Change of subject." The moisture building between her legs would soon be too much for her to be able to ignore. "We really should get some sleep. I hear there's some sorority sisters that need impressing." Callie was hoping it didn't show, but she was a little nervous to meet these 'sister's'. She, herself wasn't exactly the sorority type… She wore too much mascara, the same jeans for an entire week, she was the girl that sat in the back of the class chewing her hair. A sorority girl, Callie was not. She tried to downplay it, but Callie was a little nervous to meet these sorority sisters. In school, she'd always felt like the ones she ran across were always judgmental somehow.

"Don't get me wrong babe, I love those girls. But they're the ones that need to be worried about impressing you." The shorter woman pulled her lover's hand into her own, intertwining them in a firm embrace.

Lying in bed Callie nuzzled into blonde locks, pulling her lover impossibly closer as the couple settled into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before the two women drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxxxxX**

Before long the couple was at the restaurant greeting and introducing friends and family. Jess shut Georgia's down for the night, giving the couple the entire space for their dinner party. Sofia happily pranced around telling everyone who would listen about her 'baby brother', Joshua, or Juicy as the young girl lovingly called the baby boy.

Callie stood in a circle with Aria and a few of their cousins amused by her daughter's antics. "Callie, I swear it's just like watching you all over again." Aria spoke up. "You always had mama and papa's guests captivated."

"But then they would always pinch my cheeks to tell me how cute I was, and I was over it after that." Rubbing at her cheek, she could almost feel the throbbing from those pinches all over again. There was a similar group just across the room, Arizona encircled by a few sorority sisters.

Blue eyes looked up to meet the hazel of her old friend Amber, offering her a gentle smile. "You know you're the one that got away, right?"

"Huh?" Baffled, the bride to be turned to the voice spoken beside her. Completely stricken by the words, she asked again, with a confused shake of her head, "what?"

Coleen stood beside her old friend, tickled by the apparent bombshell she had just dropped. Sorority sisters and study buddies, these two women spent enough time around each other that the distress in porcelain features wasn't lost on the brunette. "Meh, don't have a coronary." She laughed at the reaction. "You dodged a bullet."

"Ugh, I'm not worried about that!" Her drink nearly spilled from the glass in her hand. "There's no way she still has feelings after all this time. Right?" Arizona asked her old friend, her tone suggesting that a little bit… she was hoping to convince herself as well of the impossibility. "I mean, why would she come to my wedding if she was harboring hidden feelings for me all these years later?" Because that would be uncomfortable for everyone.

"I guess you left a lasting impression, Robbins!" Coleen's amusement at the disgust on Arizona's face was growing.

Squinting blue eyes leveled the amused expression quickly. "We messed around a couple of times, it wasn't even serious." Arizona's blank expression advertised her true thoughts of this past dalliance.

"Robbins, she's been trying to eye-sex you since she walked through that door."

"Yeah right."

"Okay, don't believe me then." Colleen shrugged her shoulders, a tickled expression still playing at the corners of her lips. "What are you doing to these women, Robbins?" Brows scrunched, Arizona silently inquiring where her friend was going with all of this now. "Your girl can't keep her eyes off you either."

Looking up to meet the chocolate orbs of her lover just a little way over, the shorter woman melted just a little bit more when their eyes connected. Lost in the all-consuming gaze, surroundings disappeared without notice, voices spoken became muted. A soft smile pulled at porcelain features before apricot-peach colored lips parted, silently offering, "You're my dream."

Reading the words drifting to her, russet eyes twinkled, sinfully-red painted lips stretched as they beamed. "You are the dream." Callie winked at her lover before something else caught both of their attention at the same time. The only thing that could pull them out of their bubble: Sofia. With the help of her aunt, their little girl was there holding baby Joshua trying to help with his feeding.

Dazzling smiles captured their inner thoughts. They couldn't wait until it was their baby that Sofia was there holding, trying to feed. Watching her gush over little Josh, there was no doubt Sofia would be an awesome big sister.

"Earth to Arizona!" Amber waved a hand, pulling the blonde back into reality.

Smirking, Colleen shook her head. "Damn… Zona."

"Huh?" A little dumbstruck, Arizona was wondering when Amber had even joined the group.

"Amber was just asking how you two met?" The group of friends nearby tuned in. Inquiring minds were curious.

Skipping a few parts of the story, a smile tugged at pink lips. "I fell off my bike; she fixed me up." Thinking about the memory, made the blonde a little nostalgic.

"I thought doctors couldn't date patients?" Amber questioned.

"Since when has this one been known to follow the rules?" bumping shoulders with the peds surgeon, Joann playfully scoffed; their group of friends giggled at the memory of their friend's history.

Shrugging bare shoulders, Arizona smirked at her friend. "Oh ha, ha." She teased back. "Actually…" Stressing the word, blue eyes leveled hazel. "I wasn't her patient anymore, thank you."

"I swear… never thought I'd see the day someone would tame Arizona 'take caution' Robbins." With the flat expression, the group wasn't sure how to take Amber's words. If they looked closely, it almost looked like she was… jealous? Becoming aware of the looks she was receiving, Amber tried to laugh it off.

Trying to lighten the awkward cloud that had just settled overhead, Arizona spoke up. "What can I say? She lets me kiss her with morning breath." A beaming smile took over fair features, dimples popping.

Lifting her hand, Amber presented a small gift bag, tissue paper over-flowing its borders. "It's nothing big… just an autographed copy of my book." She passed over the bag.

Before Arizona could respond she was cut off. "Sorry to interrupt your guy's reunion." Barbara stepped up to the group with a loving hand on her daughter's back. "If we could get everyone to sit, dinner is ready." The group dispersed, finding their seats again. Arizona offered a quick thank you, taking the bag with her. Walking with her daughter to their table, the graying mother paused to look at her daughter. "How are you?"

Looking up to meet her mother's gaze, blue eyes bulged. "Ready." In this moment, she looked like a kid that had just been released in a candy store. "I just want to fast forward to the part where I get to say, 'I do'!"

Giggling at her bursting daughter, Barbara couldn't be prouder. "Oh, you'll get to that part soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy this part too…" Reaching their seats, the elder Robbins turned her daughter over to her fiancé. "Are you really sure about this one Callie? You can still run you know." The mother joked with the couple.

"Mom!"

Laughing at the joke from her soon to be mother in-law, Callie wrapped her arm around her fiancé's slender waist. "Run? I would never." The brunette released a faux gasp before winking. Looking down into blue eyes, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Dark eyes twinkled with her words.

Lips met, each woman conveying the passion of that statement. Caught up, the couple forgot they had an audience until loud wolf whistles sounded throughout the restaurant. Not even a little ashamed, Callie shrugged, "What can I say? My lady is hot." She pressed a few more quick pecks to waiting lips before pulling a chair from the head table, presenting it to her wife to be.

"What's this?" Callie motioned toward the bag sat on the floor between them.

Picking up the bag, Arizona removed the tissue paper revealing the book. "Have I introduced you to my old roommate, Amber?" Blue eyes danced around the room in search of her old college friend. "I think I told you about her before; anyways, she gave me an autographed copy of her latest book."

Taking the book from her fiancé's hand, the ortho surgeon gushed. "Oh my goodness Arizona. She-She's the Amber Houston? Amber Houston the author?" Blue eyes grew surveying her wife to be, a little unsure of what was happening. "I have read all of her books, she's amazing." Reading the cover of the romance novel in her hands, the brunette's excitement grew. "Have you read this one?"

"I don't need to read trashy romance novels Calliope; I have all the trashy romance I need every night." The blonde offered a seductive wink, her hand landing on the bare thigh of her lover slowly crawling up the delicious caramel skin.

Halting to traveling hand, Callie felt her body temperature increasing. "Oh no… you wanted this, remember?" She placed the pale hand atop the table. Looking at the book again, dark eyes glanced at the scrawl of the autograph. "Actually… Dr. Ruby reminds me a lot of you." Something Callie couldn't quite place flashed through fair features at the mentioning of the books main character.

"Hmm, I've never read it." Arizona tried to nonchalantly shrug it off, placing the book back in its nook.

Before Callie could investigate further, the rooms attention was garnered at the sound of a fork tapping against the side of an empty glass. "Okay, admit it… were you guys as surprised as I was that someone actually agreed to marry my sister?" Tim stood with a shit eating grin, dodging the fork that had just flown in the direction of his head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Standing with hands lifted in surrender, he couldn't help the full belly laugh. "All right, seriously." Tim straightened up, addressing the room. "Damn, Arizona is getting married tomorrow." A beaming smile held the twin's features captive as he looked over to his sister. The room's occupants cheered. "So, I have to tell you guys this story." Arizona's blue eyes grew, unsure if it was mischief she was seeing twinkle in her brother's eyes when he said that. Hoping whatever he was about to offer wasn't too embarrassing. Winking at his twin, Tim held the room in stitches joking through the tales of discovering his sister would 'one day marry a chick'. "There was a moment when Arizona vowed she would be a lifetime bachelorette, but it was okay because she would be the 'fun- auntie' to our kids. Now she's getting married before both of us and has a kid first." The guests giggled. "Lastly I just want to thank you, Callie. I didn't think we'd ever find someone willing to take her off our hands."

"Ha-ha." Arizona fake laughed at Tim's thinking that he was funny.

The meal continued with easy laughter and conversation around the room. Stories were offered of lives before the couple had come together. Old friends dug up old anecdotes of younger, more rambunctious versions of themselves with a punch line revealing lessons learned.

**XxxxxxxX**

"I really hope Mark didn't tell Callie." Arizona spoke from behind the curtain.

Checking her phone for an update, Teddy and Jess stood off to the side waiting for her to finish changing. "Jr says they'll be here in fifteen minutes. Move your ass Robbins, we still need to fix your make-up." Second later, wrapped in a red silk robe that barely passed ass cheeks, Arizona finally stepped out from behind the wardrobe.

"The rest of the girls are good?" She questioned, moving over to the stool in front of the mirror so her make-up could be applied.

"Oh believe me, they are well entertained." Teddy spoke up. Needing the rest of Arizona's guests occupied for a while, they were left to their own devices with two extra guests to keep them well entertained… strippers. "So, what's the deal with that one… Amber?"

"What do you mean?" blue eyes looked through the mirror at the cardio surgeon.

Squinting, Teddy looked over to Jess for a little help. "She's been looking at you like…"

"-like she's licked your lollipop before." Jess finished, causing Arizona to gape. Receiving a stare from her two friends, Arizona came clean.

"We were drunk. It was only a few times… and it wasn't even that good." The blonde huffed, pale features scrunching at the memory. "Besides, she isn't even gay. We were drunk, and she wanted to experiment." Giggling, Jess shook her head.

"She was gay enough to make you a character in her book…" Stepping up, Jess helped put the finishing touches on her friend's face before changing the subject. "Good thing Teddy is a heart doctor, because when Callie see's you, her heart might actually stop beating." Arizona beamed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh don't get too happy… aren't you on that no-sex diet until after the wedding?" Teddy laughed at the crestfallen face of her friend. "Here." She passed over the feathered masquerade mask as the final piece of Arizona's ensemble.

When an alert went off on her phone, Jess checked the device. "That's our cue to get out of here, they're pulling up." Teddy and Jess left Arizona, rushing to rejoin their party without being spotted.

…..

"Strippers, Mark?" Callie questioned, when the elevator door opened it revealed the penthouse suite. "Addison, I thought you were supposed to keep a leash on him."

"Oh, come on Cal. Blondie said she's cool with you having a stripper." Blue eyes sparkled, the excitement coming off the plastic surgeon in waves. "You're getting married tomorrow. Tonight, is your last night of freedom." Dark eyes squinted at her friend. Mark Sloan was every bit of a man's man. Yet somehow, in this moment, he was exactly what you think of when you picture a male cheerleader.

Being pulled from the carriage by her friends, Callie followed the rest of the group down the corridor. "Mark you don't know anything about women." The brunette begrudgingly fell into step between her sister and her two best friends. "Arizona told me I could have a stripper, yes. But that means I'm absolutely NOT supposed to have a stripper."

Aria and Addison couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. "It's a good thing you're getting married tomorrow. All this," Addison motioned up and down her friend's body. "… pent up sexual frustration has you so tense. Come on, it's going to be fun. We even set you up with a private dance." Pulling out a wad of cash from her bra, long arms waved in the air, the red head bounced in excitement ready for some fun. "Whoo, let's do this!" Addison dragged Aria and Lana off with her, opening the double doors revealing the decorated suite, sounds of thumping music greeting the group.

"Dr. Sloan, pleasure to see you again. Is this the bride?" A scantily dressed tall brunette approached the rest of the group.

"Karma!" Mark proudly bellowed. "This is Callie, she's the one getting hitched tomorrow." He motioned to his best friend standing beside him. "Make sure your people treat her right, it's her last night as a free woman."

Four more women in outfits that would likely show up in the men's wet dreams stood by, two on either side of the entrance. "This is Dream, Fantasia, Trixie, and Jade." The madam introduced the women to the group.

Stepping into the room, the group looked around at the expanse of trimmings adorning the suite. Splashes of blue and lavender played off black and silver. Gold metallic balloons reading "xoxo, love, sex" and "Mrs. &amp; Mrs.," danced along the ceiling. The suite hosted the vibe of a trendy nightclub, meets bachelorette party.

There was a dance floor, a poker table, a bar, bar tables and plush couches drizzled in matching decorations strategically sat around the room. Not to be outdone by the welcoming party, a line of bare chested men wearing nothing more than bow ties and slacks held bottles of champagne with sparklers ignited at the spout. The ladies in the group excitement grew exponentially. The size of the room seemed a little overzealous for the number of guests… but… red painted lips couldn't help but spread into a beaming smile. A little bit she hated to admit it, but Mark had done an amazing job.

"Whooo, let's get this party star-ted!"

"Ms. Torres, if you would follow me." Karma spoke to the ortho surgeon. "We have a special show for you right this way." Requesting the brunette's presence in another room.

A little skeptical of what she was being led into, the soon to be bride was reluctant to follow the leader. "Uh, that's okay. I'm good here." She wasn't going to make this easy on them.

"Come on Callie, why are you being so uptight?" Lana spoke up taking a shot from the tray being offered to the group by one of the male servers, wincing slightly from the burn of the alcohol. "I hope Arizona isn't giving her party planners all of this strain." She pushed a shot into her god-sister's hand with a wicked smile, encouraging her to let loose.

Taking the shot, Callie took the challenge. Maybe she was being a real stick in the mud. This was her bachelorette party, meant for her to get down and have fun. Admitting to herself, since being split apart from her fiancé Callie had been in a funk… giving her friends a hard time. Granted she would've been content to build a fort in the family room with Arizona and Sofia after an epic dance party. But she was surrounded by friends and family, people that travelled from near and far to celebrate her and celebrate with her.

Grabbing one more shot from the tray Callie decided to let go. "This better be one hell of a private show." The brunette winked following Karma in the direction of a closed door baring the title 'Private'.

In the dimly lit room candles offered just enough light to see a silhouette of a woman at the other end of the room standing just in front of a floor to ceiling stripper pole. 'Arizona said its okay, Arizona said its okay, Arizona said its okay…' The mantra played on repeat in the brunette's head.

_Turn the lights off_

_Strike a candle_

_No one that I've ever…_

_Knows how to handle_

_My body_

_The way you truly do_

_Insatiable's my name, when it comes to you_

Plump lips opened slightly, pupils dilated as one arm stretched, the masked woman climbed up the metal beam. Legs spread as if performing a split on the thick air settled in the room. The able strength of the woman shown as muscles flexed, holding up her body before a bare leg wrapped around the metal. Following the sensual tempo of the song, her back arched, breasts pressed against the pole before hands released their hold. Held up by the secure grip of strong legs, the form leaned backwards purchasing new ownership with a renewed embrace of the metal leaving the woman upside down, blonde locks hung inches from the floor.

_My body, baby,_

_You truly do_

_Insatiable's my name_

_When it comes to you_

_Like a wildcat, Martha,_

_In a celibate rage_

_I want your love,_

_In my dirty little cage_

Entranced by the woman sexily gyrating just out of reach, the beat of Callie's heart increased. The world outside of this room was long forgotten when the light hit the porcelain body just right, moisture pooled at the brunette's core. There was a glint in dark eyes. The body on the pole swung around before dropping down into a perfect split.

_My body, baby, you truly do_

_Insatiable's my name when it comes to you_

_Tonight, we video_

_No one will ever know_

_We'll erase the naughty bits_

_I'll show my-_

_If you show your-_

Stalking up to the seated brunette, eyes locked unto the chocolate orbs staring back at her. A finger danced across the bare clavicle, drawing a path up to the soft caramel shoulder as the fair woman stepped behind the brunette. Callie could barely hold it together. A breath fell from red painted lips, a wet tongue dipped out wetting perfect lips. "Are you enjoying your party Calliope?"

Her ear was ignited when she felt the wet tongue of her lover draw a trail down her earlobe. Enchanted, Callie wasn't aware of her hands being bound by the silk scarf until her desire to reach out to touch the full ass grinding down into her lap. "Arizona…" The aroused brunette growled, wanting to be freed. "You are so fucking hot."

"Ah, ah, ah, Calliope." Hands above her head, back muscles begged to be touched. Arizona could hear the frustration in her fiancé's voice. "No touching." The blonde continued the slow-promiscuous movements, teasing the wanting woman sat behind her.

When the song finished, Arizona was straddling her fiancé in the chair, arms over the brunette's shoulders as slender fingers drew invisible patterns at the back of the tanned neck. "Will you untie me now?" Callie asked holding her head back considering lust filled blue eyes staring into her own.

"If I untie you, will you be good?" Sitting up a little taller in her lover's lap, Arizona stretched her neck giving the plump lips more space to explore. "Ah… ahem… mmm…" Pressing firmly into Callie's front, the shorter woman nearly lost the bit of restraint she'd been holding onto.

**Knock-knock.**

Luckily, or unluckily… a knock sounded at the door. Before the lust filled haze had the chance to envelop Arizona, she had given strict instructions for their little private party to be broken up after fifteen minutes. She knew with too much time she and Callie would break their rule of no sex before the wedding. "Ugh!" Callie let her forehead lay between the fair bosom letting out an exaggerated huff. "Do I have to go back out there?" The brunette whined, sounding more like their four-year-old than an accomplished, sought out ortho surgeon.

"Yes." Soft lips laid a kiss into raven locks, amused by the pout pouring off her fiancé. "It's going to be fun sweetie…" Reaching behind the brunette Arizona pulled on the silk scarf, freeing Callie's hands.

Hands roamed the pale flat stomach. Feeling Arizona preparing to remove herself from the embrace, Callie wrapped her arms around the bare waist, holding the woman in place. "You know what would be really fun?" She asked, receiving a 'hmm' in response. "We could stay in this room." Hands ran teasingly slow, dancing over the soft pale flesh. "I could dance for you." The words came out breathy, causing blue irises to darken.

**KNOCK-KNOCK.**

"Let's go Torres." Mark's deep voice bellowed through the door. "Zip it up Robbins, we're supposed to be having a party."

"They're not going to leave us alone until we get out there." Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's, bringing her hands up to grasp flushed cheeks.

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are **absolutely,** amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**Next:** The wedding. The next chapter is already written… So, the next chapter will be up on Monday.

**xoxo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Title: **The Ride

**Author:** And24Trina

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Callie &amp; Arizona AU fic. Arizona is lost in a whirlwind of circumstances, relying on her motorcycle to give her clarity. Will this ride lead to the change that she needs, or lead to further hurt and heartache, or is this just the journey that she needs?

**Chapter**: 42/50

**Disclaimer: ** All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to the Queen that is Shonda Rhimes… How different my life would be if only I'd created them first….

**XxxxxxxX**

Unwilling to leave their sexy bubble, it took a little convincing and a promise of a repeat show with less obstructing material in the very near future. "Dance with me Calliope." Finding the guests of both brides had now filled the suite, the party was in full swing.

"Oh, now you want me to dance." The ortho surgeon fixed the shorter woman with a faux pout, receiving a quick peck from soft lips in response. Grasping the blonde's hand, Callie happily followed as she was led onto the dance floor into the middle of all their friends.

The group had clearly very happily indulged in the open bar. Strobe lights offered a dance of their own matching the beat pumping out of the speakers. "Here. Shots." Addison held the tray with Teddy passing over the drinks. "You two need to catch up."

Downing the clear liquid, there was a pleasant burn. The group danced around freely, the DJ pulled out the best of LMFAO, Maroon 5, Usher, and a laundry list of other hits. Sometime after the first few songs, the couple was split apart, being pulled to dance with their friends. "Who's the handsy Becky over there?" Callie's god-sister questioned. Taking a break from dancing, a few from the group had migrated to the bar for more drinks. Finding her fiancé on the dancefloor, Callie's head tilted slightly. It wasn't necessarily the hands that were so dangerously close to her fiancé's ass. But the way the woman's body was pressed so firmly against Arizona, matched with the obvious look of pure lust pouring from hazel eyes drinking in her fiancé.

"It's getting hot, I'm going to go get a drink." As she released herself from the unwanted attention of her old friend, two arms wrapped around Arizona's waist. Tensing slightly at the initial touch, Arizona melted into the embrace when familiar lips pressed a moist kiss just behind her ear. "Calliope."

"Hey babe… I brought you a water." The hand not holding the bottle of water held the shorter woman firmly against her front, lips continued to wander over the creamy neck. "You looked… hot." Plump lips pulled the freshly moistened earlobe in causing a moan to fall from the blonde's lips.

Arizona knew what Callie was doing. She was marking her territory. A throat clearing alerted the couple to their audience. "I don't believe we've had a chance to meet yet." The hazel eyed woman stood with a hand stretched toward the brunette. "Amber… Houston. Arizona and I were… _roommates_ in college."

Never one to back down from being sized up, dark eyes scanned over the other woman. Sure, she was pretty. She was also a little too smug for Callie's liking. The annotation as the word 'roommates' slimily fell from the other woman's lips after seductively biting and releasing her bottom lip, and the quick little wink wasn't missed by the ortho surgeon.

With her free hand wrapped around Arizona's waist, Callie offered the hand still holding the bottle of water, extending her pinky in greeting. At dinner when Arizona spoke of her old roommate, Callie had been excited to meet the woman. She was a fan of the author's work. But no matter how well her rejoinders were, she needed to be put in her place.

"Amber, my fiancé, Calliope." Arizona introduced the two women.

"It's nice to meet you Amber. I'm a big fan of your work." Callie pulled her hand back, passing the bottle of water over for Arizona's consumption. "Babe, Jess and Aria want to get everyone together." The taller woman gave a soft kiss to the shorter woman's forehead. "Finish your dance, I'm going to run to the ladies' room." What started out as a quick peck to waiting lips quickly morphed into a hungry gnashing of teeth as tongues dueled playfully for control.

Arizona pulled a full bottom lip in between perfect teeth, biting down slightly before soothingly running her tongue over it. Not ready to end it yet, the blonde pulled the red painted lip in again before releasing it with a pop.

Walking away from the old _friends_, the ortho surgeon felt a small tap on her ass. Turning to look over her shoulder at her smirking lover, Callie sent the woman a wink before continuing her journey. Still standing on the dance floor, Arizona's lips tingled with the remnants of the dizzying kiss. "Jealous much? We were just dancing."

She had to giggle at the question as she turned on her heel to regard the author. "That?" The blonde questioned, amused. "Oh sweetie, Calliope wasn't jealous… She doesn't need to be. It's her ring that's sitting on my finger." Arizona gave the other woman a beaming smile.

Though she wasn't _not_ invited to the wedding, her invitation hadn't exactly been on purpose. Needing to keep her mother busy, Arizona had placed Barbara in charge of the invite list. Having a great relationship with her sorority sisters, naturally they were invited. The short-lived dalliance with Amber was so forgettable, Arizona had honestly… forgotten it even happened. When Amber's name appeared on the RSVP'd list it hadn't mattered one way or the other to the blonde. But it seemed time hadn't offered the same to her old fling.

Lights changed. The dancefloor split like the red sea. Taking center stage, Dream, Fantasia, Trixie, and Jade pulled the couple to the middle of the room. It was show time! Groins were ground into, money was placed inside G-strings. Great fun was had, especially by the bride's to be. Arizona and Callie were far from prude. An hour later a few party-goers, including the Robbins men and Mark sat around the poker table. Most of the attendees were scattered around with drinks. Addison thought it would be fun for the brides to answer the questions of a cosmopolitan quiz.

"Alright, alright, next question." With the magazine in her head, the red-head fetal surgeon played with the publication as the laughter died down. The brides were sat in the middle of the group, situated back to back to keep from cheating. "Which one of you is better at housework?"

Both women's hands shot up in the air.

"I am!"

"Me!"

The women offered simultaneously. The room erupted in laughter at the women's response. "Are you kidding me?" The brunette partially turned in her seat toward the shorter woman.

"What? You're always throwing your clothes all over the bedroom floor." Arizona turned, pleading her case before turning back into her seat.

Calming her tone, Callie smiled at her fiancé. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a problem." Batting her eyes, the brunette continued. "I can make it stop." She nodded, agreeing with her own statement as she turned back into her seat.

"Ohhh!" Addison was more than a little tipsy. The group laughed out at Callie's low-key threat to withhold sex, as to keep from 'throwing her clothes all over the bedroom floor'.

After a few more games, it was time to call it quits for the night. They needed at least a few hours of sleep before the big day. "They look like they're plotting something." Settled on one of the oversized plush couches, Callie had her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist, with the shorter woman sat in her lap.

Blue eyes were barely holding open. "I love you." Arizona whispered the words into the brunette's ear. With their legs entangled, Arizona had an arm around the taller woman's shoulder with her free hand caressing the smooth caramel cheek of her lover.

Forgetting whatever was happening across the room, Callie placed a small kiss on a fair temple just below blonde locks. Considering the sleepy face of her soon to be wife, Callie couldn't contain her smile. This was one of her favorite versions of the blonde. Sleepy Arizona was also a very mushy Arizona. All the blonde cared to do in this state was cuddle with her love.

"I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Oh yeah?"

"I am." The sleepy blonde met the gaze of brown that caused her heart to flutter. "I get to marry the love of my life in like…" Blue eyes squinted, trying to read the time on her watch. "twelve hours… I hope you had a good time tonight."

"I'd have to argue that I'm the luckiest." A tanned hand lay on the flat stomach, drawing invisible patterns. "I get-"

"Argh… what the hell, Tim?" Arizona found herself thrown over her brother's shoulder. "Put me down!" She flailed, trying to break free.

Fixing his hold on his sister, he laughed at the efforts as she thrashed. "Nope. Following my lady's orders. Say goodnight to your woman, you'll see her in the morning."

Shaking her head, the brunette stood from her seat giggling. Tim turned, allowing the women to face each other. "I'm going to miss you."

"Why can't we stay together?" The blonde pouted.

"You're adorable when you pout."

"Wrap it up lovebirds, you're heavier than you look."

Trying a different approach, the blonde softened her words. "Let me down please? I want to give her a proper kiss goodnight."

Giving in, Tim just a little less than gracefully placed his sister back on steady ground. "Thank you, Tim." Callie thanked her soon to be brother in-law. Immediately arms wrapped around the taller woman, she melted into the embrace.

"You'll meet me at the end of that aisle, yeah?"

With the blonde's head buried at the side of her neck, the taller woman couldn't see Arizona's face. But she didn't need to. She could feel it in the embrace. She could hear the inflection in her voice. The vulnerability. The hope that this wasn't all a dream that she was going to be pulled away from at the best part.

"Not even an act of God could keep me away-" Hands engulfed her face, her lips being taken hostage. Lungs screamed for air, but to pull away seemed like a travesty. Left dizzy, it took the two women to stand with foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily for a few moments to regain feeling in the rest of their bodies. "Get some sleep love." Callie pressed a small peck to slender coral lips. "The faster we get some sleep, the faster I can officially make you my wife."

**XxxxxxxX**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Jess jumped onto the bed disrupting her best friend's sleep. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The chef continued her antics, playfully bouncing on the soft bed. Mindful of the movement beneath the cover, she jumped out of the way just in time when a pillow flew in her direction. Plopping down on the bed beside the blonde, Jess tried to pull the cover away that the shorter woman was cocooned inside of.

Feeling the bed dip, followed by her warmth being stolen away, Arizona burrowed further underneath the duvet. "Arghsioeash"

Jess attempted to stifle her laugh, to no avail. Brows furrowed at the inarticulateness of the surgeon. "Ugh, what?" The chef laid back onto the comfortable bed. She could feel what was holding the other woman hostage. This bed was like the inanimate version of heaven. "So, we can do this one of two ways." Jess continued speaking; she was sure Arizona was in fact, awake underneath her fluffy shield. "Either you can get up willingly… indulge in this abundant spread of breakfast that I ordered. It smells to die for, by the way. Like I'm considering stealing their chef, seriously. Anyways…" She went back to the topic at hand. "Or I can send you mother in here… And you know she's going to drag your ass out of this bed." A loud huff of disapproval called out through the comforter. "Besides… if you don't get up now, you won't have time for your gift from Callie.

Arizona shot up, like a mummy coming back to life. Blonde locks were in disarray, last night's eye liner smudged when alabaster hands attempted to rid the sleep from sapphire eyes. "You should've just told me I had a gift from Callie, first." Bare ivory legs spilled over the side of the bed, standing from the comfort. "Where's my gift?" No longer sleep addled, the peds surgeon looked around in search of this mystery gift.

"Nope." Jess stood from her new perch. "I have strict instructions to make sure you eat breakfast first." A silk bathrobe flew across the room to her friend, Jess instructing her to put it on. "You're so not going anywhere looking like that." A pout was starting to form in creamy features. "Yeah, I'm not Callie. I'm immune to all of that." She motioned at her friend.

"Fine." Arizona huffed before a beaming smile erupted, stretching soft lips. Looking out the window, the outside view was breathtaking. "I'm marrying the love of my life today." Turning back to regard her friend, Arizona asked. "Have you seen Callie yet? How is she?"

The worry over her fiancé was clearly, evident. "No. I haven't seen her yet. She Lana over."

Turning back to the window, Arizona pressed her forehead into the glass. Fair features softened, she began to speak softly. "Today is the anniversary of her parent's death." A hand lifted, running a finger over the cool surface as if tracing some object in the distance. "I need to know how she's doing." Clouds formed in cerulean eyes. "She picked today because she needed something to be good about this day." She answered the unasked question. "But I need to know that she's okay."

"Okay sweetie, I will go check on her." Jess stepped up beside the blonde. "But you need to eat. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona took a deep breath, readying herself for the day. Walking into the other room. The peaceful atmosphere of the bedroom was long forgotten. "Just give me a sec, I'll be right out. I'm want to call and see if Sofia is awake yet."

Wrapping the facetime call with her baby girl, Arizona finally emerged. The room was the definition of chaos. There were so many moving parts, blue eyes struggled to focus until landing on the similar gaze from a few feet away. Tears served as an immediate response of her appearance in the doorway. Her own eyes stung at the forming of tears in her mother's eyes. In a few strides the elder blonde was across the room, engulfing her daughter in a tight embrace.

…

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Aria leaned over her sister, considering the cherubic face of her son as he cooed at his tiá who was making silly faces at the newborn.

Looking up at the newcomer, Callie regarded her sister. "He is perfect, Aria." Mushing her nose into the smiling little boy, she took in the baby scent, falling further in love with baby Joshua. "Can I keep you? You are just so perfect, yes you are." The doting aunt was completely enamored.

"He is, isn't he?" The mother lightly tousled her son's dark locks, a beaming smile on her face. A breath of silence passed between the sisters. "You didn't answer my question." Russet eyes jumped up to meet the questing eyes of her older sister before abandoning the gaze. "Talk to me, sweetie."

"I miss them. I miss them so much." The bride to be hoped focusing on the baby in her hands would counteract the tears burning behind her lids. "But today is also one of the happiest days of my life." Callie took a steadying breath. "I'm getting to marry the love of my life today. This? This is my dream. I get to be insanely out-of-my-mind happy for my dream." A whimsical smile flashed through tanned features before disappearing. "But today is also a reminder that mom isn't here to fuss over me, and dad isn't here to walk me down the aisle."

Aria couldn't hide the escaped tears battling their way down soft cheeks. Swiping away the moisture, the older sister could picture their mother in the room fussing over her daughter; worrying over every detail. Truthfully, the mother would've likely been driving the bride crazy in true mother of the bride fashion. But Aria empathized with her baby sister. This was one of the reasons she hadn't tied the knot yet herself. Every girl longs for her parents to be there on their wedding day.

Pulling out a small jewelry box that she'd brought with her, Aria presented it to her sister. "Open it." When Callie followed the instructions, it revealed a simple necklace that held a certain elegance to it. "Your something borrowed." Aria answered the unasked question. "When mom and dad first got engaged, her parents didn't approve, so they decided to hold off on telling anyone for a while. So, that meant she couldn't wear the ring yet." She removed the jewelry from its place in the box, moving behind her sister. "For the first year of their engagement, this necklace was their engagement ring." Aria fixed the clasp, moving thick dark strands away. "Mom and dad will be right here," she pointed at her sister's heart. "the entire time." Lifting her hands, the older sister cradled tear streaked cheeks before using the pads of her thumbs to clean the younger sister's tears. "It's okay to be happy sis, you get to be happy… even today." Leaning forward, Aria pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead.

…

_You make me laugh when I want to cry,_

_Make me live when I want to die, _

_Make me smile when I want to frown,_

_You turn my life upside down._

_Believe in me when no one else does_

_You're my now, my is, my was._

_When you call my name I begin to blush,_

_I don't care people know I need you so much._

_When I'm with you time flies_

_It's like the present is the past._

_I need you more than you can believe,_

_Love you more than you can conceive._

_Think about you every night and day_

_And hope my life can stay this way._

_Well, there is one change I'm wanting to make…_

_Meet me at the alter later? Become my wife?_

_In the meantime, there's something outside waiting for you._

_Love you babe!_

_Your Calliope_

Freshly showered, and dressed in the jeans and t-shirt inscribed with '_**BRIDE**__yay__' Jess_ recommended… or more so, demanded. Arizona stood outside compounded between a mixture of utter amazement, unbounding love, a tiny bit of disbelief, and pure awe. The smile on her face rivaled the beaming of the sun. In front of her was Tim, and Jr. both leaning against a Ducati Multistrada 1200, with an unoccupied one in the middle.

"You plan on standing there all day?" Tim bellowed.

"Come on already. We only have these for a few hours." Jr. tossed a jacket through the air in his baby sister's direction.

Turning over the leather jacket, the blonde smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. _MRS. Robbins Torres. _The letters were stitched into the new jacket. Running her fingers over the thread, it suddenly became it little more… real. Wrapping her arms around the fabric, the woman took a moment to just take it all in. Callie had rented one of her fiancé's dream bikes, and set her free. Even without Arizona saying anything, Callie had given her bride to be exactly what she needed.

Slipping the jacket on, it fit like the perfect pair of jeans. Stepping up to the bike, there was another note left for her on the seat.

_Enjoy the ride_

_Love Calliope!_

Lifting her leg over the machine, goosebumps ran wild over pale skin. "Where are we going?" She called out to her brothers.

"We're following you." Jr. called, pulling his helmet over his head.

Turning the key, the machine came to life between the bride's legs sending a shiver through the woman's body. A new form of energy erupted in the younger sibling as the bikes revved. Pulling away from the parking lot, the siblings headed towards the freeway.

…

"Alright hermana, let's do this." The women still at the hotel were spread around the suite, hair and make-up trains were moving full steam ahead.

"Mamí!" Sofia squealed excitedly when she saw her mother. "Look mamí, I got my nails painted like Jess." The little girl flew in her mother's direction when she got the go ahead that the polish was finally dry.

Picking up her mini me, the mother admired the nail technicians work. Using the wedding colors, she'd come up with a playful-child-friendly take on the design of the older women. "They're beautiful mija, just like you." Callie gushed over her baby girl. "Come on munchkin. I want to help get you dressed."

Taking her baby girl into the next room, the mother wanted some time for just her and her daughter. "Oh, mamí wait. Momma told me to give you this." The little girl exuberantly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, nuzzling in as deeply as possible.

For a moment, the mother reveled in the embrace from her little girl. Dark eyes closed, willing the burn of tears begging for release to subside. Even without being in the room, Arizona had known exactly what she needed this morning. "You give the best hugs, you know that?"

"Mhm." Dimples popped in cherubic cheeks, pride swelling in the young girl. "Momma said I should give you my bestest hug." Standing atop the tall bed, the small brunette stood eye level with her mother. Small hands held onto her mother's shoulders; Sofia leaned forward pressing a kiss to her mamí's lips. The brunette mother took her time helping her daughter get dressed. Putting on the finishing touches, Callie walked Sofia over to the large body length mirror for inspection. "I look pretty just like you mami."

"You're beautiful munchkin!" Callie beamed.

"Are you getting dressed now too?"

As if on cue Addison, Aria, and Lana swept into the room. There was pulling, and plucking, heating and ripping, painting and primping. Finally… "you look like a princess mami." Meeting her mother's gaze through the reflection in the mirror, Sofia was in awe.

"She's right Callie, you look beautiful." The bridesmaids gushed.

The women turned when they heard a gasp. Looking up, Callie saw her godmother had joined them. "My sweet girl." The elder woman wrapped an arm around the bride's waist. "You are stunning Calliope." Caprice smiled softly. "You look so much like your mother did on her wedding day."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Callie could barely speak. "I wish she was here."

Caprice moved to stand in front of her goddaughter, pressing their foreheads together. Firmly holding the younger woman's hands within her own, Caprice placed the joined hands over the bride's heart. "She's here." The graying woman spoke directly to her soul. "Every single second, she's right here with you. You can't see her, but you can feel here all around you." Callie nodded her head, tears streamed down bronzed cheeks uncaring of the make-up that had become a victim. "She's here. And she's beaming with pride, because you're here, and you're happy." Caprice offered a gentle smile, releasing Callie's hands. "And now, I was sent on a mission to deliver this to you." Bending, she picked up a small gift bag passing it over.

_Calliope,_

_So, I was thinking… and, I'm right. Trolls is good, but it still isn't better. It has nothing on classic Disney. Seriously, The Lion King… Aladdin… The Little Mermaid… BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! _

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the words on the note. She could hear the written words being voiced so passionately by the blonde. Now tears fell from an entirely different emotion. A smile pulled at red painted lips. The love for her soon to be wife grew ten-fold in this moment.

_Oh, we should've requested Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Ugh, why didn't we think of that? Well, we do have a pretty awesome playlist. A playlist I get to dance with my wife and our little girl. Wife. We're almost wives, ahhh!_

_I can hardly wait to cuddle in bed with you tonight. After lots and lots of married sex. We get to have married sex, because we're getting married! But there's something I need from you. Check the bottom of the bag. Then, can we get married already? I miss you._

_Love, _

_Arizona (soon to be Robbins-Torres)_

Callie ran her finger slowly over the imprint of the kiss Arizona had left next to her name. Smiling, the brunette rolled her eyes at the note. It was so Arizona, and just what she needed. Reaching into the bottom of the bag, she pulled out a box, revealing a diamond tennis bracelet. She'd seen it months ago, but just couldn't bring herself to splurge on the expensive jewelry.

"Mamí, can we go get married now? Mama is waiting for us." Sofia was ready to get this show on the road.

…

Arizona and her brothers finished their ride. Barbara cracked the whip when they returned. Showers were needed. Hair and make-up. Dresses and Tuxedos were pulled on. "Damn. We look good." Tim straightened the collar of his shirt.

"You pull off a monkey suit pretty well. Who knew you could pull off something other than 'hobo'?"

"Whoa." Tim turned ready to launch a fresh smart ass comment at his sister. But he couldn't do anything except smile at his younger twin.

"Yeah?" A little bashful, Arizona pulled her bottom lip between perfect white teeth.

The two brothers stood in front of their baby sister. The siblings wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, standing in a huddle. Similar, to how they would rally each other when they had to move again to a new place where they didn't know anyone. "You ready kiddo?" Daniel's similar blue eyes looked over to meet her own.

"Yeah." The answer was soft, yet contemplative.

All morning the younger blonde had been somewhat subdued. The smiles were there, and the growling at her mother like every bride on their wedding day. There was definite happiness. But Daniel could see something else as well. It had been hidden pretty-well behind her concern for how Callie was, and the excitement over her gift that Callie had set up, and just the general hustle and bustle of wedding day chaos. But now. In this circle where the siblings could always be… them, especially in their most vulnerable state.

"What's wrong?" Giving a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, Jr. encouraged Arizona that he was there for her.

"Remember when I came out to dad?" Of course, they remembered. They'd been stationed just around the corner waiting to jump in, in whatever form they needed. "We thought he was going to freak." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Dreams that I didn't even know that I had are coming true. But dad's not here. He's missing it." Her voice cracked as red rimmed eyes glossed with moisture. Expelling a shaky breath, pained eyes finally met the gazes of her brothers. "I miss him. I just need a second to miss him."

The siblings stood for a moment in their embrace before Tim spoke up. "Every time dad was deployed; do you remember how he would tell us goodbye?"

She remembered. He would always leave in the middle of the night. He would go into each of their bedrooms, giving each of his children their own special message before standing over them pressing a kiss to their forehead sending them back to sleep.

"I asked him one time, why?" Shaking his head slightly, Tim willed the bravado in his voice to remain stoic. "He said, if anything ever happened where he couldn't make it back home, he wanted us to remember looking up at him." The world was irrelevant to the siblings in this moment. Nothing penetrated their bubble.

Except. Sofia. "Mama, why you and mamí cry?" Opening her eyes, Arizona couldn't help but smile at her little girl looking up at her.

Her heart was pained when the question registered in her mind. But the blonde mother didn't want to worry their little girl. "Today is a special day baby. And some people that we love couldn't be here, and we miss them sweet pea." Bending over, Arizona pressed a kiss on top of dark locks. "You look so beautiful, munchkin."

The cherubic little girl beamed at the praise. "You look beautiful too mama."

"Sofia is that you?" Tim kneeled in front of his niece. "Oh my goodness, that is you!" His eyes grew as if he was surprised. "I thought a princess came to visit us." The toddler giggled at her uncle. "Will you make sure to save me a dance later? I want a chance to dance with the prettiest girl here." Lowering his voice, he spoke again. "But don't tell aunt Teddy I said that, okay?" Fake whispering as if this was a secret between just the two of them.

"Alright, everyone is in place." The wedding planner appears out of thin air, it seemed. "We have about five minutes." She checked in with the bride and the rest of the Robbins family.

"Jess what are you doing?" The bridesmaid had demanded Arizona follow her, positioning her with her back to the wall just down the hallway. "Jess, we have like two minutes before… Jess!"

"Just stand still. Geesh, just relax, will you?"

"Yeah, I kinda plan on marrying you in a few minutes… I can't have you having a coronary before that."

There was the sultry voice she'd been needing all morning. "Calliope…" The name fell breathily, laced with just a little bit of uncertainty. Until she looked down to see the smooth bronze hand reach around the wall. "Are you nervous?"

Callie felt the soft hand of her lover latch onto her own. "To spend the rest of my life with you?" She questioned. "Not even a little."

"How are you?"

"Better, now." The brunette answered honestly.

"What do you say we go get hitched?"

Intertwining her long fingers between silky fair tendrils, the brunette squeezed the hand within her own. "I was wondering if you had an extra heart? Mine seems to have been stolen."

"Damn, I've already given mine away." Arizona smirked. "There's this cute little brunette running around here, about yay high, four years old. Have you seen her? Her mom's pretty hot too. I'm actually supposed to be getting married to her right now."

Both women giggled, still latching onto each other. "She is pretty cute, isn't she? I don't know how we're ever getting her out of that dress." The couple laughed thinking about their little girl. "See you in a few?"

The wedding planner down the hall informed them they were holding up the party. The two women parted, only fueled by the knowledge that they would be reuniting at the end of the aisle to exchange vows.

The scenery of the Seattle Japanese Garden was a true dreamscape. The colors of the wedding scheme played perfectly against the ancient Japanese backdrop of nature. Sofia delivered an award worthy performance skipping down the aisle, flower petals drizzled as she tossed them through the air. "My moms are getting married today!" She announced as she took her place under the arch.

First led by Jr. halfway down the aisle, Arizona was then placed on Tim's arm as he led her to the lushly decorated domed arch. Jess, Jr. and Tim stood on one side, Addison, Aria, and Lana on the other. From where she stood, the bride could hear her mother's sniffles. Meeting the teary eyes of her mother, Arizona smiled gently. Pride radiated from the mother.

_Hope this feeling lasts_

_The rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

The music sang softly, blue eyes looked up just in time. Her breath caught at the sight of her bride. The hairs on her arms stood up, an indescribable feeling the blonde had never felt before consumed her every fiber.

_If feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where_

_I come from_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Arm in Arm, Don led his goddaughter down the aisle. "Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip." Callie repeated to herself under her breath.

"You're not gonna trip." Don patted his hand on the one gripping his arm, a small chuckle fell from his lips as he whispered to the nervous brunette.

Just ahead, there was Arizona. The most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Callie wasn't sure how her legs continued working. The sight of the blonde in her modern fairy tale, ivory dress caused everything else to fade away. Their eyes met, red lips offering a beaming smile. "You're right. I won't."

"Who gives this bride their blessing to marry this bride?"

"I do!" Sofia bounced on her toes excitedly.

"I used to be this invisible kid that sat in the back of the class chewing on my hair, hoping and wishing that somehow, some way, someone would see me. And here I stand in front of the most beautiful being there ever was, and all I can think is… 'How the hell did I get so lucky?'" Love is waking up to your smile. It isn't about how much we do. Love is about how much love we put into what we do. Love isn't about winning. Love isn't about losing. Love is simply choosing. And I choose you. So, my love…" Reaching up, Callie used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the stray tear trailing down a fair cheek. "If you ever wonder if I need you. That answer is, forever. And if you ever wonder if I'll leave you, that answer is never. And if you ever wonder what I value baby, that answer is you." Dark eyes pierced sterling blues. Confidence resounded with every word spoken. "And if you ever wonder if I love you today, and every day going forward… that answer is, I do."

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought I'd love anyone so much_

"I honestly thought that I would never find real love. And then you came along." Tilting her head slightly, Arizona paused for a second. "This day is about the two of us coming together, and being the best team possible. Today I vow to love you," Arizona's voice cracked. "without conditions. I vow to laugh with you, and wipe your tears." She reached across wiping at the stray tears falling from the deep chocolate orbs that held the key to her soul. "I vow to be by your side through every twist and turn. I will be there loving you, I promise. When you need proof, and words won't do, I'll walk on fire just to get to you." Arizona blew out a steadying breath, her gaze locked on the beautiful wonder in front of her. "I look into your eyes and I see everything that I need. You made me believe in magic again. You're everything Calliope… words can't describe you. And I will love you until the day I die."

Holding soft hand in her own, Arizona carefully slid the band on. "I love you." Giddy, she was practically bouncing on her heels.

"I love you." The conviction in the words caused the brunette's heart to skip a beat as she took her turn to place the band on the blonde's pale, slender finger.

"Okay, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife." Both stood, holding each other's hands; they giggled.

Unable to wait any longer, a pale hand cupped the taller woman's soft cheek, pulling her in. Plump lips pressed into anxious corral painted ones as the audience cheered in the background. Originally intended to be a playful quick kiss. The hunger for each other soon took over. Strong arms pulled the blonde in, lips sensually dancing together. Perfect teeth nibbled on the slender bottom lip taking it between her own. All the while wolf whistles and cheers responded from the audience.

When they finally pulled apart, bronze and ivory foreheads rested upon each other. Hands intertwined at their sides. "We're married."

"We're married." The women weren't ready to look away yet.

_We've been together for a while now_

_We're growing stronger everyday no_

_It feels so good and there's no doubt_

_I will stay with you as each morning brings the sunrise_

_And the flowers bloom in springtime_

_On my love you can rely_

_And I'll stay with you_

The words of the John Legend song encircled the new wives. They were perfectly content in their bubble. "Moms, can we go dance and have cake now?" Standing between the two puffy dresses, Sofia looked up at her two moms. "TT said stop sucking face so we can get to the cake."

Both women smiled, Arizona picked up their growing daughter, hoisting the toddler on her waist. "I love you, little miss." She pressed a kiss to a chubby cheek.

Grabbing the pale face, Sofia returned with her own wet kiss to her blonde mother's cheek. "I love you too momma."

_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_

_Oh I'll stay with you when on one else is around_

_And when the dark clouds arise_

_I will stay by your side_

_I know we'll be alright_

_I will stay with you_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mrs. Calliope and Arizona Robbins-Torres!" With their daughter between them, the couple gushed walking down the aisle hand in hand. Flower petals floated through the air, attendees throwing them up in celebration.

As badly as they wanted to run off for a private moment, the wedding planner kept the women on a tight leash. The families were rounded up for pictures before they could scatter. Stepping outside, a surprise was waiting for Arizona. She was curious as to why the bike she'd gone out on earlier with her brothers was still there. "Do you like the color?"

Hearing the question whispered in her ear, Arizona almost didn't feel the key being placed in her hand. "What?"

"Happy wedding day, babe."

The squeal that erupted from the shorter bride was like screeching tires. As much as their puffy dresses would allow, Arizona jumped into her wife's arms kissing every inch of the brunette's face. "There's going to be **so** much sex tonight." Callie's knees nearly buckled.

At the reception, the Robbins-Torres family walked in to fresh cheers from their family and friends. There were toasts and speeches, dancing, and cake smashing. At one point the newly-weds danced with the daughter between them, standing on Callie's toes. When the band started bellowing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', tears brimmed in cloudy blues.

The women swayed together, Callie softly sang the words to her wife. They didn't even notice the dance floor cleared, everyone awed at the couple as they were so lost in each other. "And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are." With a hand on her lower back, the brunette drew the woman in impossibly closer. Lips grazed the shore of blonde locks, kissing the spot as she continued singing along.

Everyone let loose, dancing wildly and uncoordinated, they had the time of their lives. As promised, Sofia was sure to save a special dance for her uncle Tim.

"Think we can sneak out now? I've been waiting all day to make love to my wife."

**XxxxxxxX**

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it… let me know?**

**AN: **As always, I am grateful to every one of you that are going on this ride with me. I am in awe of every single fav, follow, and especially your reviews. You guys are absolutely, amazing, and I love reading every one of them.

**xoxo**


End file.
